Last Call
by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy
Summary: The past she's struggling to remember is the time he'd rather forget. Can they move beyond the scars and forge a new beginning together? Or have they missed their Last Call? AH, Rated M for things adults say and do.
1. Prologue

**From here on out, let it be known that Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, but I'm here to**** play in her sandbox and have fun with her characters!**

**~Prologue~**

"What a night, huh?"

"Yeah… you could say that."

"I can't imagine what that poor girl is going to go through. Happiest day of your life and by the end of the night your mom and husband are dead? Ugh. How is she?"

"We're going to have to watch her carefully. It's a hurry up and wait situation now. She was a seven on the Glasgow and her CT scan indicated profound swelling. The MRI is ordered and that'll help determine what happens next, but she's lost consciousness. It doesn't look great, that's for sure. "

"Is the dad out of surgery yet?"

"Not that I know of. He barely made it upstairs; we lost a rhythm twice while we were trying to stabilize him."

"The police were still questioning the limo driver last I saw him. I heard him say that he only remembers losing control on the sheet of ice that 95 North turned into after the Chester exit. After that, the meds started to kick in and he was on his way to passing out, so the cops left him alone."

"With the extent of injuries we just saw, I can't imagine that anyone is going to be answering questions anytime soon. And that's if any of them live to tell about it."

"That's just awful. Well, I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee across the street…can I get you something while I'm over there?"

"No, I'm getting ready to take off; looking forward to being able to wake up next to the wifey and little man tomorrow morning."

"Of course. Well, drive home safely. If there was ever a night to avoid these icy roads, it's tonight. Take care, Jasper, and if I don't see you before you leave, enjoy your time off with Alice and Tristan."

"You too, Jess. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, we're off! Enormous thanks to the BetaFairy, Suebee & the BetaNazi, LaMomo who have been using their eagle eyes to keep me in check. And also to my pre-reading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom for her pep rally-style pimping & Born Onhalloween for the publishing tutorial and frequent laugh attacks. Love. Love. Love you all. xo**


	2. Memorial Day Weekend

**~Chapter One~**

**BPOV**

"So you'll you make it tomorrow, Bells?"

"Yeah, just let me know when you get into town and I'll head down that way. It's too depressing to be around here anyway." The silence is deafening. I have enough silence to deal with in my head and I don't need any more.

"Okay. Well on paper the trip takes about 35 minutes, but it's Memorial Day Weekend, God help us…soooo, with traffic hopefully we'll be there by 7pm. The bar's name is Last Call. It's attached to the Surf City Hotel; we'll meet you there."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow night, Em. Give Roe a hug for me."

"Will do. 'Night girl".

I flop back onto Aunt Didi's, well my, bed. I don't even know where to begin. After everything that's happened these last three plus years… She was all I had and she's gone now.

_Get used to it, kid, you've never been more on your own than you are right now._

**~~~~~ L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Bells! Hey Bella, over here!"

Rose's arms are flailing above her head as she catches my eye. I give her a nod and a smile while I politely elbow my way through the impossible crowd. It's a Friday night at the shore. Let me rephrase, it's the Friday night of Memorial Day Weekend at a bar on Long Beach Island, NJ. If there's ever a time for elbow-throwing, tonight's the night.

"Hey sweetie! We've missed you. How're you doing?" I get the big, squeezy hug and then her head cocks to the side. You know, the move that happens when someone is concerned and wants to know if you have any clue how to function at this point? I'm a sad case, I know this. But I'm doing the best I can to get out of bed every morning and pull some kind of an existence together.

My aunt would have wanted that. I'm sure my entire family would have wanted that too, but they're not here to help me along any more than Aunt Didi is.

"I'm okay. I'll be okay, I guess. Don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Rose guards her words. "No, I guess you don't. But you do have us, okay? Please remember that. We're right down the road from you all summer long. We'll help you find your way, deal?"

"I know, Roe. I know you will…and thanks." Time to change the subject. I'm in no mood to host my pity party tonight, I can save that for tomorrow when the sun rises again of which I'm certain it will, damn it. It has risen every day just to spite me. Lord knows it's not going to stop now.

"So where's Em and what's good here?" I ask, picking up my menu.

"The neighbor grabbed him in the driveway as we were leaving, so he sent me down the block to meet you. He'll be here shortly. As for this place, I have no idea…the hotel changed owners a couple years back, I think. I used to come here to Ship Bottom every summer with my parents when I was growing up. My girlfriends and I would hang out at this bar once we hit the age where we could get away with it. They always had the cutest bartenders. I'm pretty sure it was a prerequisite to be a hottie in order to work here. And ooooh, I see that hasn't changed much! Yum!"

Rose's eyes get wide and she wiggles her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. I glance to my left as a server approaches to take our order.

"Hi ladies. What can I get for you?"

Rose starts. "I'll just have a dirty martini with two olives. Bells, what do you want?"

"Um. I think I'm gonna save the drinking for another night so I can get back home in one piece. Could I just have a -"

"Shirley Temple with three extra cherries?" says the waiter, nonchalantly.

My forehead wrinkles in confusion and astonished silence for a minute.

_Huh? What just happened here?_

My mouth opens and closes a few times before sound actually comes out.

"How- how did you know I was going to order that?"

"I have a photographic memory. I recognized you as soon as you walked in," he says, tapping his temple.

I hesitate, but curiosity wins.

"Yeah, but…h-have we met before? I'm sorry. I don't remember your face."

"Sooo not surprised by that," I hear him mutter.

_Ouch. Okay._

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Sorry. So, a dirty martini and a Shirley Temple coming up?"

"Yes, please," Rose replies with a smile and a wink and then stares at me questioningly.

"You got it. Be back in a minute." The hottie, as Rose referred to him, turns on his heels and suavely makes his way through the crowd back to the bar.

"Holy shit, Bells, do you know him?" she points with her thumb.

"Jesus, Roe, if I knew him I wouldn't have asked if I knew him! He doesn't even remotely ring any bells though, so I guess not."

"Well dang, you should LET him ring your bell, girl. And he obviously knows you," she snorts.

"Yeah, but I'm not blind. He certainly wasn't thrilled with our little reunion. I have no clue. Just another fucking question mark in my already puzzling existence. **Step right up and check out Isabella King, the enigma wrapped in a mystery. Figure her out and you win a prize!" **I roll my eyes at my own attitude. "I should be a sideshow at the damn circus, I swear."

"Bells, stop. Life down here is brand new. I'm so sorry that Didyme is gone. She was here for you and now she's gone and you're alone and trying to fill in the blanks and figure it all out yourself. It really sucks, I get it. But I'm here to help. So is Emmett. We'll figure it out. I promise, okay?"

I raise my eyebrows, resigned that I won't win this battle with her. "Okay, if you say so. I'm gonna run to the ladies room." I can't hop off the stool fast enough.

_God, get me out of this place._ I've been here for ten minutes and I'm eager to make my escape already.

Like I said…I'm a sad case.

**EPOV**

"Here you go. Anything else I can get for you right now?"

"Umm, actually? I just have a quick question. My girlfriend is in the restroom right now, but I was wondering, did you used to know her? Hang out? Date?"

"Who? Isabella? Hell no! I have a pretty liberal checklist on who I spend time with but kindness to other human beings falls into those standards. She was a raging, selfish bitch from the instant I met her until the blessed moment I didn't have to see her face anymore. Does that answer your question?"

_Good God_. I can't believe I just said all of that. Old feelings stirring up, I suppose.

What cosmic force did I piss off this time that it possibly warranted her reemergence into my life?

The blonde friend looks flabbergasted after listening to me spew hatred about her shrew of a friend. She says nothing in response to stifle my bitter diatribe, so I go on.

"Listen, I'm your bartender here and will happily take care of your drink orders for the night. But honestly, there's not one shred of decency in your little friend back there. At least there wasn't when I knew her. And I really don't care to revisit those days, ok? Life's too short, y'know? My name is Edward. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

And with that, I walk away. Screw the tip. With any luck, I won't ever have to see Isabella Swan step foot in this bar again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Much love and thanks to Suebee & LaMomo for their mad beta'ing skills. And to Cejsmom & Born Onhalloween...my pre-reading Cabana Girls...love & hugs & lots of thanks. xo**


	3. Baby Steps

**~Chapter Two~**

**BPOV**

"_Oh my word, oh, oh, she's waking up. Somebody get the doctor in here!"_

"_Bee…Sweet Bee… can you hear my voice, love?"_

"_Sweet Bee, can you squeeze my hand? Squeeze my hand if you can hear my voice, Bee."_

**_I can hear you. I can feel my hand in your hand. I'm squeezing. Wait, am I squeezing? I don't know if it's—_**

"_Doctor! Isabella's awake and she's following my directions…sort of! Her eyelids are fluttering and she's wiggling her fingers in my hand after I asked her to squeeze. That's a good sign, right? You said she might not be able to do anything when she woke up! But she's doing stuff! Isn't this great news? It's great, right?"_

**_Hang on, sort of? Of course I can squeeze your hand, why wouldn't I be able to do that?_**

The piercing beep of the alarm startles me out of yet another foggy dream that yields no new answers. Three Shirley Temples, in bed by midnight, and yet I still feel like I've been hit by a steamroller.

I have no legitimate reason to be tired except for what I assume is depression. Something I do remember clearly from my childhood. Always wanting to pull the covers over my head and sleep if things didn't go my way. And let's face it…they almost always went my way. I don't ever remember being denied as a child. My dad worked very hard to give Mom and me the life that we had. I miss him. I miss my Dad so much. I can't say the same about my mom. It's harder for me to remember her. I know she was there for my childhood, but I remember spending more time with the housekeeper than I did with my mom. She always had shopping trips and spa weekends planned. Naturally, they never included me. She had her clique of friends and that was enough for her. I think she loved my Dad. I know he loved her. But he was my hero. That much I can definitely remember.

It gets harder to recall things from my teen years; things get fuzzy after middle school. I suppose that's why I'm here now. Aunt Didi meant for me to come home to the shore. Come home to her house where I spent many childhood summers; she lived here year-round until she was needed in Moorestown for me. She spoke to me about moving back to Loveladies once she was finally gone. We had time to work through a few of those details, at least. No reason for one person to have two humongous houses. _Who am I, Rockefeller?_ I'm already lonely enough. I don't need an additional 20,000 square feet to remind me of my situation.

Ugh, no reason to wallow at this early hour. Rose and Emmett will be here soon to help me organize a bit and start turning this house into more of a living space and less of a museum. No offense to Aunt Didi, but I won't be able to live like this. She was such an artsy-fartsy lady and kept things immaculately clean. If the floor doesn't have white carpeting, the room is outfitted in white furniture. I can't even be trusted with a toothbrush because I inevitably splatter spit bubbles all over my shirt. How would I ever thrive in a house like this? Unless I stay alive by drinking only water and eating white Wonder Bread while standing over the kitchen sink, I'm doomed.

I'm a spiller. I spill and splatter and fall and trip and have no grace or depth perception whatsoever. Hence, the carpeting and furniture are going to be the first things to go.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. At this point, I just need help taking down all of the sheets that cover every major piece of furniture and artwork on all three floors of this amazing home.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Hey girl! The cavalry has arrived! Nice digs, by the way!"

I have to laugh. Emmett is standing on the front porch looking like Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor. Tool belt in place on his hips and Rose rolling her eyes and shaking her head behind him, they wander in and make themselves comfy in what is now my new home.

"Thanks guys. I'm pretty sure that's all you're going to hear me say for a while, so I'm hoping it doesn't lose its luster for you. But I'd seriously be up a creek if I didn't have you two to help me."

"Bells, it's all good. That's what we're here for. We're your family now. Whatever you need, okay?"

I sigh through a smile, always relieved to hear him say that. "Okay. Thanks."

"You got it. Now what's the deal? Where do we start?"

"Well, let me give you the guided tour so you know the layout. Leave a trail of breadcrumbs if you need to, I'll understand. It's a little on the outrageous side," I joke, but in all honesty, this house could seriously benefit from those information kiosks they have in the malls with the floor plan of the building and the red dot saying, 'You are here'.

As I lead Emmett and Rose from room to room, they grow silent; just breathy gasps heard every now and then and of course I know why. It's this house. One person never needs this much space. I don't know why Aunt Didi ever stayed on here after Uncle Marcus passed away. High society mentality, I suppose. They were always surrounded by the upper crust. She continued to host events and galas in support of the charities and causes she loved so dearly. She never truly cared about wealth for herself, but she cared that she could help others with it, so that's what she did. It was who she was. I wish I could've had more time with her.

"So yeah, anyway, I know that it's a lot to take in, but once –"

Emmett cut me off. "Bella. This place is _gargantuan_. I don't know what you're going to do with it all, but until you figure it out, we'll have one helluva summer partying like P-Diddy in the Hamptons, fo shizzle!"

I look over at Rose who's shaking her head. "Emmett? Who the hell says 'fo shizzle'?" He starts to tell her but she holds her hand up. "Know what? I don't even want to know. I just ask that you don't say it around me anymore…you sound insane, babe."

_Ahhh Rose_. Ever the prim and proper lady. Nobody "fo shizzles" around her and gets away with it.

Emmett just cracks up silently, he's forever pressing his wife's buttons.

"Anyway, I guess I just want us to take down all the sheets and make the house look sort of lived in, at this point. I also would love for all of the windows to be opened up to let some fresh air swoop in and filter out the stale. The next step is to call in a cleaning service because there's no way I'm gonna clean this place from top to bottom on my own. "

Ten minutes later, we make it back in one piece and wander into the kitchen to lay out a game plan.

"So, are you going to redecorate before or after the memorial service"? Rose asks as she helps herself to three bottles of water and tosses one to each of us.

"After, definitely after. I want to get this memorial planned and executed so that I can start fresh once it is over. Does that sound harsh?"

"Nope, not at all. Makes sense to spiffy the house up, have the memorial service, and then start turning this place into your home, not just somebody else's place that was willed to you."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Ninety minutes later, we're sitting around the kitchen island eating lunch that I ordered from the closest restaurant that delivers to Loveladies this early in the day.

"Ugh. This pizza tastes like crap." Emmett throws his half-eaten slice back onto his plate. "No offense, Bells. What a waste of calories."

"Oh stop, Em, it does not. You're just excited that it's summer and you're not eating Mack and Manco," Rose scolds.

"Am I supposed to know what Mack and Manco means?" I question.

Emmett clutches his heart as if my words have caused palpitations.

"Bells. Mack and Manco is the best, THE BEST pizza around. Granted, it's down in Ocean City which is like an hour away, but it's summertime and it's tradition."

"Well this seemed edible enough," I hedge, knowing I'm treading on thin ice when debating with Emmett about food quality and, more specifically, pizza standards.

"Edible, but just barely. Bells, seriously, Mack and Manco will change your life. _Mmmph_. Thin crust, lots of sauce that shoots out of a tube, cheesy goodness. It's a summer staple. That and Kohr Brother's ice cream. Don't worry…we'll make a day of it soon…you, me and Rosie. We can head down there for an afternoon and evening of mini-golf and walking the boards. Rosie and I do it at least a few times a month over the summer. We eat our way from one end of the boardwalk to the other. There's nothing like it, nothing."

"Sauce that shoots out of a tube, huh? Sounds classy!"

"Trust me, Bella. It'll change your life. In fact…we're totally going next week. When are you available?"

_Is he serious with this?_ I live alone in a beach mansion. The only people I'm remotely close with are either in this room or in a hospital and rehab center in Camden. My dance card is severely lacking these days.

"Emmett, how about you tell me when we're going. I have to meet with the caterer to start planning for the memorial service. Oh, and I have to return two phone calls to Sotheby's and Christie's…those are my plans. **FOR. THE. WEEK.** Pretty hectic, as you can see." I punctuate my sarcasm with a roll of the eyes, which causes him to leap across the table and smother me with a hug.

"Aww, Bells…it's all good! Ocean City makes everyone feel better…way better than spending your week talking to stuffy auctioneers, that's for sure!"

I laugh. "They aren't the actual auctioneers who I have to speak with, just their specialist's assistants, I believe. As soon as Aunt Didi's obituary hit the New York Times, my phone started ringing off the hook." I'm actually very much looking forward to moving along with an auction. I'm certainly not in it for the money, well at least not for me. I'm anxious to continue to help the charities that Aunt Didyme championed and give them the profits from whatever her art, furniture, and jewelry earns at auction. That alone will help me to feel like I've accomplished something after feeling so stagnant for the last three plus years.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~**

"So where did you hear of this place again?"

"Alice gave Emmett the name. It's owned and run by Jasper's roommate from undergrad. They don't get to see each other very often because of Jazz's crazy hours at the hospital, but they're like best friends, I think," Rose explains.

"Okay, sounds fine by me. It certainly helps when people know people...considering I don't know anybody. And even if I do know them, I can't remember them, ha!" I give her my best sarcastic and toothy grin.

"Bella—"

"I know, I know. Stop the self-deprecating humor."

"Self-deprecating humor I can handle. It's the fact that you have no mercy on yourself whatsoever. You allow no room for error, no leeway at all. How're you ever going to adjust or make any progress if you're so damn hard on yourself all the time?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll relax. Rome wasn't built in a day, right? That is the saying, isn't it? I can't remember."

Now she's laughing. "Yeah, that's the saying, you goober."

_Way to deflect, Bella. Score one for you._

"Well it's a clever name anyway, The Four Seas. Cullenary Cuisines, Confections & Catering. Oh my gosh! Get it? Four letter 'C's? Oh, and his last name is Cullen! And he spelled culinary with his name instead of the actual spelling! Ha! This guy's a trip!"

Rose chuckles, "Yeah, I get it. That is tricky. Ya gotta have a gimmick, right?"

"And we're meeting with the owner?"

"Yup. Noon appointment with Edward Cullen…aaand here we are! That was easy enough!" Rose sings as we slow to a stop.

We pull up in front of a beautiful Victorian home on a corner piece of property on the bay in Ship Bottom. Three floors, pale yellow with white shutters and a fantastic white porch that looks like it wraps around the entire house. Window boxes bursting with color under each window. Lush red potted geraniums hang every three feet from the porch's ceiling. There are a couple of rocking chairs to the left of the front door and a porch swing on the right. I love the look of a porch swing. It just seems so welcoming and gives off a loving family vibe.

It makes me dream about a future someday; a future with a man by my side pushing us while we sit, using his foot as our motor. Drinking a cup of tea at the end of the night, at the end of a weekend where we just hosted our children and grandchildren for a visit. This is what I dream of in between the silence and vast crevasses of nothingness. I try for these dreams as best I can. Hands down, they eclipse the memories of waking up to beeping machines and shouts of confusion and elation by nurses and my aunt.

These dreams, however, come at a cost. A double-edged sword, really. Dreams of happiness with a man and our future family, yet here I am with no family to speak of at all. No mom to share secrets with after a first date. No dad to stand disapprovingly behind me at the front door as my date comes to pick me up. They're gone. They've been gone for over three years. Aunt Didi was my link, but now that I've lost her, I'll have no one to stand in those roles, to fill those shoes.

It makes me sad. Really sad. Again with the pity party.

_Enough_. Enough for now. Let's go choose some butlered hors d'oeuvres and petit fours.

Rosalie comes around the car, grabs my hand, and gives it a squeeze as we prepare to make plans for the final goodbye for Didyme Swan Harrington.

Rose knocks with fervor on the front door, but we get no answer. She goes to rap at the knocker a second time, and the door swings wide as we both plaster cheesy smiles on our faces.

A very good looking guy is standing there with a welcoming smile on his face. He's got sandy brown hair, cut close to his head, crystal blue eyes, and a phenomenal tan. Clearly this guy enjoys his time on the beach.

"Hi, we have a noon appointment with a Mr. Edward Cullen." Rose pipes up.

"Sorry ladies, the man of the house isn't here right now. I'm Edward's brother James, co-owner of Four Seas. Pleasure to meet you both." His smile widens even more. "Which one of you is the lovely Ms. King?"

I step forward with my right hand outstretched.

"Hi James, it's nice to meet you too, please call me Bella; this is my girlfriend, Rose."

Rose offers a genuine smile and her hand.

"Please come on in and we can get started. I'm sorry Edward isn't here right now. He was supposed to take care of your appointment, but there was an emergency down at the restaurant and they needed a manager there pronto. He drew the short straw, so he's there with a leaky toilet and I'm here with you two gorgeous girls."

I chuckle, embarrassed at this guy's flattery. He seems to be laying it on a little thick, but then again, I have no basis of judgment. So instead, I just feel the heat rise in my cheeks and look down at the ground, suddenly fascinated with my peep-toe sandals.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Well, Bella, I think we have a very good idea of what you are looking for. I'll go over the menu with Edward when I see him and we should be fine for the tasting that we have set up for next week. Do you have any other questions?"

"Nope, nothing I can think of. Rose, do you think we've covered all the bases with regard to food and service?"

"Yeah, I think we're fine. Thanks for your time, James."

We stand to exit and James comes around and quickly pulls my chair out for me. I glance to the side and see Rose smile to herself, which of course causes me to roll my eyes.

"No, thank you ladies. It's been a pleasure. I'll be sure to follow up once I speak with Edward."

We make our way out the front door as James continues.

"Have a good afternoon, Rosalie…Bella." James offers a nod and asmile that seems genuine and heartfelt, again bringing my blush to the surface. Clearly I need to spend more time around the available members of the opposite sex. I'm blushing left and right.

This can't be normal. I spend most of my free time with Emmett who's married to Rose. Before that, it was doctors, nurses, and therapists of every specialty. I certainly never thought of any of them as being potential suitors. Now I'm pinking up for a guy who just threw a simple smile my way.

_Relax, Bella, he hasn't popped the question yet. You might want to slow it down juuuuust a smidge._

As Rosalie gets in the car and stretches to unlock the door for me, I glance over the roof at the front porch where James is standing and staring at me with a kind and thoughtful look on his face and sincerity in his eyes. I give him a final wave and he returns the gesture.

"Well, he was very sweet and VERY cute, too."

_And here we go._

"Yes, Rose, he was very sweet and very cute, too. Back off, please."

"Belllllaaaaaa! Give it a try! You have to put yourself out there sometime, you know!"

"Rose, please. I have so much on my mind. Just let me get through the memorial and the auctions and then you can start singing 'Summer lovin' from "Grease", I seriously don't have the time."

I don't want to admit it out loud, but James is cute. Handsome, really. He's taller than I am, not a giant but a little over six feet tall, I'm guessing. I also noticed he has fantastic-looking arms. Well-toned probably from all of the catering trays he has to carry and the constant slicing of meats and veggies.

_Yeah Bella, cause slicing meats and vegetables with a knife gives you a great workout_…_God, I'm **such** a spaz._

Yes, he's attractive and my stomach starts to get a little twisty when I think of him in that way. But who am I kidding? I haven't been with anyone in over three years and I don't even remember who I was with or even what I did prior to then. I'm probably a virgin for all I know. I wonder if they have a test for that. A virginity test? I should ask Alice when she comes down next week. Even if I'm not a virgin, I'm almost certain that I have some cobwebs down there. It's like the land that time forgot. Who would have given me the time of day back then? Me and my scarred knobby knees and perpetual tendency to fall down on dry land simply by trying to walk from here to there. _Ugh_. I don't know. I hate not knowing. I feel so damn helpless without my memory of the years before the accident.

"Bella? Earth to Bella! Are you still with me?" Rose is snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I bat them away with a smirk. "Yes, I hear you. Sorry I zoned out there for a minute."

"No biggie. So listen, you should totally ask James out!"

"What? No. Are you crazy? I can't do that!" _Can I?_

Rose blows out an exasperated breath. "Yes, Bella, you can do this. You need to do this. What's the harm? You call him up. You ask him out for coffee or lunch one day. I really think you should do it. He was clearly flirting with you. It's time to take a leap from the nest, honey."

I shake my head and sigh as I look out the window at all the shops along Long Beach Boulevard. With the arrival of this past weekend, the summer season is officially off and running. There are families everywhere walking up and down the main drag. Dads carrying coolers and beach umbrellas. Moms with beach bags holding the hands of their little ones who are covered in sand from head to toe and looking like they just had the time of their life on the beach that day.

I want that. I want a chance at that. I deserve it, don't I?

I sigh once more and purse my lips knowing what I have to do to kick-start my life into high gear.

"Okay, Rose. You win. I'm calling James for a date when I get home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I first have to say that the response to the prologue and chapter one absolutely overwhelmed me. You certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome. Thank you all again so very much. There are several readers whose PMs are disabled, so unfortunately I couldn't thank you first hand. Much love and thanks to Suebee & LaMomo for their superb beta'ing skills and supporting words of love and encouragement. And to Cejsmom & Born Onhalloween...my pre-reading Cabana Girls...love & hugs & lots of thanks...where would I be without you? xo My plan is to update once a week. Hope you keep coming back for more. Next week we'll hear from Edward ;)  
><strong>


	4. I'm Doin' Just Fine

**~Chapter Three~**

**EPOV**

"I miss you, too."

"Yeah, things are picking up around here ever since the summer crowd plowed into town over the weekend."

"The hotel's booked solid through Labor Day and we've got several parties on the calendar for catering throughout the summer."

"Yup."

"Mostly weddings… oh and a booking for a two-day memorial service, too."

"I don't know, some big-wig that passed away who knew more people than God, apparently."

"Ummm, I think the name was Harrington? I'm pretty sure that was it."

"Oh and one huge bash on July 4th weekend for an engagement party."

"I don't know… this lucky bastard who landed a lovely girl..."

"Yeah, maybe you know them."

"Hahaha. I know, but I'm your dork and you love me."

"Hey, you said yes. You're mine now."

"Okay, okay…tell that director to keep his grimy hands to himself."

"I know, I'm just kidding. I miss you, too. We'll talk again in a few days when you're back in the city with cell service."

"Love you, too. Bye baby."

Tori.

_My fiancee._

I can't wait 'til she's back here in New Jersey and in my arms again. I hate when she has to go gallivanting all over the globe for location shoots. But I knew what I was getting myself into when I started dating the hair stylist for the "up and coming" Lauren Mallory. Nice girl, very attractive, decent actress, but sadly she's dumber than a bag of hammers. If she doesn't have a script in front of her, she seriously can't hold an intelligent conversation. I suppose it's a good thing that she's pretty much the latest and greatest in Hollywood these days. Studios are clamoring to get her signed to different movie deals. She certainly keeps my girl employed, but that translates into a long distance relationship for us for most of the year. It sucks.

Once we're married, I really hope that she'll consider opening up her own shop on the island. She originally approached me with the idea and I was thrilled. I hate when she's so far away for great lengths of time. Our entire relationship has basically been spent over the phone with occasional monthly visits peppered in here and there. I hope once we're together again, the connection is still there...I wonder sometimes. It's so hard to tell over the phone.

Now that the summer's here again though, we'll be together for the holiday weekend surrounding July 4th and then again once the film wraps after Labor Day. I don't know how or when we're going to plan all the details for the wedding, but that's Tori's mom's responsibility. Just give me my tux and tell me where to be on December 17th. The details don't matter much to me; I just want the end result.

I was all for hopping on a plane and eloping in Vegas, but Tori's mom had a shit fit at the premise, so here we are. We're catering the engagement party in five weeks and then some Jack and Jill thing in October- I have no idea what the fuck that is. Tori said something about a bridal shower, but for guys and girls…I don't know.

Whatever.

Like I said, just tell me where to be and I'll be there. Between Four Seas, the hotel & Last Call, my plate is overflowing.

Not many people can say that they get to live their dream, but that's what I do every single day. From the moment I started that hideous summer job in Ocean City when I was fifteen years old, I knew that I wanted to run my own restaurant. The fact that the job also gave me training in hotel operations didn't hurt either, now that I co-own the Surf City Hotel and Last Call Bar & Grill and the catering business with my little brother, James.

The hotel has been doing really well ever since we bought the building eighteen months ago, but it's an enormous undertaking. Granted, it's only twelve rooms, but it includes the restaurant and bar and James and I are the only ones involved in the day to day operations of both facilities. We only employ a staff of about twenty-five people, and that's during the summer, which is our busy season. It's a huge ordeal that keeps us insanely busy from sun up 'til sun down, 24/7 for three straight months…but I live for it. I've wanted to do this for as long as I can remember. During the off-season from Labor Day to Memorial Day, we trim the staff down to about a dozen, but both the hotel as well as the restaurant and bar are open year-round.

Too bad the Flanders Hotel, as I remember it, is defunct nowadays. I heard the management turned it into condos. I spent five summers there in Ocean City hustling my ass off for my boss but even more for the clients. I started out as a floater; part-time busboy in the restaurant and part-time attendant at the pool. I only had to do that for one summer, though, because the following year I was given the chance to work the cabanas and I jumped at it.

The cabanas at the Flanders Hotel were where the wealthiest families spent their time. There were fifteen cabanas available to be rented and only three of us got the gig. They were almost always full, so that meant that the three of us had five cabanas each and we'd make a killing. They were either rented by the weekend, the week, or in a couple of cases, the full summer. As cabana boys, our job was to literally do whatever we needed to make the lives of the clients happy.

Ocean City was and still is a dry town, so we didn't have a bar that we were running back and forth to, but that didn't stop some families from slipping us huge amounts of cash to be able to make drinks for them from the stash that they would provide for themselves. Hell, that's where I got all my bartender training; learning to make the perfect Manhattan or Mojito at the ripe, young age of sixteen.

Mike, Tyler, and I were the cabana boys for the remaining four years I worked there because it was just too sweet a deal to walk away from. High society from Philly, Cherry Hill, Moorestown, and sometimes even all the way from New York City would spend their summer vacations at the Flanders and, more often than not, these were the same families that rented cabanas. 18' x18' outdoor rooms outfitted with a partial kitchen, small bistro table and chairs, sectional sofa, a television, two ceiling fans to circulate the hot and humid summer air, and an attached private bathroom with vanity, toilet and shower stall. There was a three-wall permanent enclosure and the front of the cabana could be tied off on either side like a shower curtain or it could be in the closed position where there was an actual front door. Nine times out of ten, people kept them open to enjoy the weather, our Olympic sized pool, the boardwalk, and of course, the beach. It was a really fantastic view and the people in the cabanas had it made.

Too bad some of them were so goddamn stuck up that it made them practically impossible to work for…practically impossible though, not totally. Like I said before, huge, HUGE amounts of cash were offered for being at their beck and call. And sometimes, you just can't say no.

I still can't believe that Swan showed up at the pub on Friday night. I haven't seen her in, what, five years maybe?

_And what the hell is she even doing slumming it in Surf City?_ Granted, Ocean City wasn't ever the ultimate foundation of the upper crust, but I would have thought that now that the Flanders was out of business, they'd take their snooty asses down to Cape May, Stone Harbor, Avalon, hell even…ho- , oh my God what if her family discovered this island?

Fuck. Me.

Like, here but further north in Harvey Cedars or Loveladies? _Crap_.

Ugh. Please God do NOT make me have to deal with her more this summer. One random encounter this past weekend was plenty for me. Hell, the four years I spent being her family's cabana boy was plenty enough to last me well into the next century.

The Swan Family. Her dad Charles was okay, that much I remember. But her mother, Renee, and she were horrific. Such raging, snobby bitches...it was disgusting to witness. Isabella was stunning to look at, but that lost its luster almost instantly after she opened her mouth to speak in such a vile way to me, her friends, her mother, everyone. She was born with a silver fucking spoon in her mouth and she knew it. I watched her. I watched her all summer long through four long-ass summers. Ugh. Just remembering my time back then gets me aggravated as hell.

"_Ehhhhhhhdwaaaaaaard! Ehhdwaaard, where are you? I need more towels! Helloooooooo?"_

_Good God, I can hear her all the way in this fucking stairwell. Kill me now, wouldja? She's been worse this summer, and I didn't think that was humanly possible since last summer, I thought her demon fucking head was going to spin right the hell around on top of her body and then spit out green vomit on my white board shorts. I can't believe it's only the middle of July. I don't think I'm gonna make it six more weeks. Fuck that. I don't think SHE'S gonna make it six more weeks 'cause I'm gonna strangle her perfect little princess neck right off her perfect little princess body. _

"_Jesus! Finally! Where the hell have you been?" _

"_Sorry, I had to run back in and restock the pavilion. It took me a few minutes to run up the stairs to housekeeping and then back down again," I huffed out my explanation through gasping breaths._

"_Okay, whatever. I didn't ask you for a dissertation, I just needed a freaking towel. My suede bathing suit is going to get permanent water marks."_

_HA! Permanent water marks. What-thefuck-ever. If she keeps waltzing around here looking like that she's gonna have permanent cum stains all over her. Every, and I mean EVERY single guy is falling all over himself to get a glimpse of her in the cabana today. And I know that if her parents were here this weekend, her father would have a fucking seizure at the skimpiness of her bathing suit. She's totally asking for it. _

_I mean, yeah, she's hot as hell. Chocolate brown hair that dangles to her shoulder blades, flawless skin that's been tanned to perfection in the past six weeks of summer sunbathing. Long delicate neck, graceful arms, impeccably sculpted tits, trim and toned stomach with the slightest feminine curves and long, thin legs that go on for fucking DAYS. It's painful to see just how spectacular she is…but to know her personality just completely undoes all the beauty for me. _

_Some guys couldn't care less about her personality. I've heard them talking. If they can get close enough to her for a hookup, what she says doesn't mean shit to them. But I can't be that way. I never have been, and I don't think I ever will be able to overlook a vicious personality. Even if it is in lieu of a fantastic body that screams the ability to dole out unhinging orgasms that last for days and days until you can't remember your name._

_ I suppose I sound bitter. I can't help it. Rejection will do that to a guy. Not even rejection…more like ungrateful bitchiness that boggles the mind!_

"ARGH!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

_ Why am I even giving this girl a second thought?_ This shit happened years ago and I vowed I would never let myself think about her again. She made herself abundantly clear that final summer that I was nothing more than a peon to her.

Even after helping her, _Christ_, SAVING her that one night…the look she gave me was hollow, completely indifferent. As if my existence really didn't matter at all to her.

I thought I let this go years ago, but seeing her the other night has brought back all these ridiculous memories. I'm trying like hell to shake them, but her face on Friday night seemed so confused. The fact that she didn't remember me lines up with the personality she always had back then. She was so self-involved that she never, EVER cared to look out from her perfect princess world. She interacted with her parents, her friends du jour, and that was about it. Any of the staff at the hotel, me included, were superfluous beings that she had no interest in unless they served a purpose for her.

But this time, this time it was a different look in her eyes. Completely out of character for who she was all those years ago. Back then, she wouldn't have even looked up from her menu or her conversation to place her order. On Friday, however, there was something in her eyes that exuded a quiet temperament, a self-conscious demeanor and an innocence that I couldn't even associate with the girl I had known all those years ago. It was almost as if I detected some hope in her confusion. Like she was desperate for me to elaborate on how I knew her and why I knew that when she wasn't drinking alcohol, her drink of choice was a Shirley Temple with three extra cherries. To say that she was stunned into silence is putting it mildly. Again, the old Isabella Swan would have never stayed quiet. She would have been right there with a snarky, bitchy comment about how I was probably stalking her or pining away for her and that's how I knew her drink order.

"ARGHHHH!"

_Why the FUCK do I even care_?

I don't!

I don't care that I was basically her servant for four years.

I don't care that I saved her that night and she gaffed me off like she would've been fine without me.

I don't care that she showed up in my pub out of the blue this past Friday night looking better than the day I last saw her.

I don't care that she didn't remember me again and I definitely don't care that my four-year-long unrequited crush on her which has been off the grid for almost five years suddenly feels like it only ended about forty-five minutes ago.

And I certainly don't care that when I was talking to my fianceé on the phone a few minutes ago, a certain brunette in a certain suede bathing suit unwelcomely crossed my mind more than once.

I really, REALLY don't fucking care.

_But I sorta think I do_.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm having the best time and I'm thrilled that so many of you have jumped on board for this ride. The reviews, alerts and favorites continue to overwhelm me. Thank you so much for being here. To my betas: Suebee and LaMomo...thank you for steering me properly. You gave me courage, Suebee. I so appreciated the time you took with me and for sending LaMomo my way...a match made in the Motherland...or at least we hope someday soon ;) And to my fantastic pre-reading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween; the next round of umbrella drinks is on me. Love you all. xo**


	5. That Nagging Feeling

**~Chapter Four~**

**EPOV**

Ugh. It's been a long-ass day and I'm exhausted. Crack of dawn delivery truck and inventory, gathering receipts from the weekend for the deposit, random toilet leak in the guys' bathroom and thoughts of Isabella Swan in and out of my mind all damn day.

This has to stop.

I need something to clear my freaking head.

I need to get outta here.

I need to get laid, that's what I need…but with Tori gone, I'm shit outta luck in that regard. Time for a shower and some alone time with my hand again, I suppose. This long distance shit is for the birds.

I think I'm getting callouses.

If I had it in me to tap into my long-lost inner playboy, I could easily call up any one of the dozen girls whose phone number was slipped my way this past weekend while tending the bar. But that's not me, at least not anymore. I've watched my parents have a long and happy marriage as each other's one true love and I want the same thing for me. Don't get me wrong, I certainly enjoyed my time as a bachelor, Lord knows I gained experience at an early age working the cabanas, but now that I have Tori, I'm off the market and I'm okay with that. That's how it should be.

I mean, come on…Tori's terrific. As a couple we're hot and our bedroom activities are great…and most importantly, we're good friends. We balance each other out. It's good. Really, it's good. I'm content. I'm comfortable. It's good. It's easy.

Wow, redundant much?_ God Edward, find a fucking thesaurus._

And suddenly I stop dead in my tracks.

Did I really just describe my relationship with my fiancée as good, comfortable and easy?

I mean, on the whole, those qualities are a great foundation…but maybe I should have some other words peppered in there like passionate, insatiable and spectacular. I mean, we aren't even married yet.

_Ugh._

I need to turn my brain the hell off. My chest is starting to constrict and I'm giving myself a fucking headache. I can feel my neck tightening up and I can't wait to just stand under a hot shower so that the water can beat down on my muscles and get rid of all this built-up, bullshit tension.

Why is this crap running through my head all of a sudden? I wasn't questioning anything in my life up until three days ago.

That's it. Time to get outta here. I'm going home, showering, cracking open a beer and flopping my ass on my couch. Hopefully I'll stay awake long enough to catch the Phillies game.

Who am I kidding? The game will be watching me by the third inning, no doubt.

"Jesus, you look like shit. Must be the first Monday of the season," James chuckles while filling up the peanut bowls after spotting me exiting our office. "Good numbers this weekend?"

"Yeah. Excellent, actually. If it's any indication about how our summer will go, we'll be in great shape. Definitely enough to get started on refurbishing the hotel rooms, based on that contractor's estimate. And even better, we might be able to start buying our supplies for the Four Seas remodeling monster."

"Good deal. God knows we're going to need some serious bank to get through all these projects you're laying out for us," James groaned.

"Man, look… I know it's going to cost crazy time and money, but it'll be _**so**_ worth it in the end. We totally redid the outside of the Victorian to bring in the customers for the catering, and clearly it's working, right? Now we just need to restore what's inside to turn it into the luxury B&B. This is what we've planned for. Nobody said it was gonna be a walk in the park. So, we work our asses off this summer and save up as much as possible. Then, once the season ends here, we can start the remodel and hopefully it'll be good to go for next summer."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't see why we can't use the same hotel contractor to do the entire project at the Four Seas?"

"How about because we aren't made of money, dude? Yeah, we can pull in great numbers over the summer between here, the hotel and those random catering jobs; but all the labor it would cost to get someone else to do it? Knowing we've got the skills and know-how? I'd rather do it myself and be able to boast about how it's totally our baby. You'll see, trust me."

"Okay, okay, the lecturing of the younger brother ends here, thanks. Oh, I met with the people for that Harrington memorial service. Pretty straightforward menu. Three hot stations, two servers for the butlered hors d'oeuvres and one bartender. Nothing out of the ordinary except that it takes two days for these people to say goodbye to this old lady. I'm not complaining though, gives me two days to ogle the pretty little thing who hired us." James flashes his lady-killer grin and waggles his eyebrows.

Oh jeez, this poor girl, whoever she is, doesn't stand a chance.

The Cullen Charm has been known to ignite many wildfires. It's been proven. Trust me. Takes one to know one.

I roll my eyes at James's report.

"Well, just do me a favor and don't pull the 'love 'em and leave 'em' before the check clears. A two-day event like that will pull in some serious cash."

"Dude. I know this. I'm not a complete moron", he scoffs. "I mean, she seems sweet, maybe even dateable. We'll see. She's already called me up for coffee", he adds with a huge smile.

"Really? Little Cullen is ready to date a girl and it's only the first week of summer? You move fast, Prince Charming. Okay, whatever... I trust you. This is your livelihood, too. Listen, I'm outta here. I'm dead on my feet. Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning."

James laughs me off and nods as I head for the exit. Once I push the pub door open, the wall of humidity practically knocks me over. What the hell? It's still May, for crying out loud!

"Damn it!" I scream out to nobody in particular after practically searing off my skin. I sometimes still forget that I'm driving a new car with black leather seats that bake in the scorching summer sun. Gone are the days of my beater '90 Honda Accord with its worn, gray upholstery. That baby was ancient when I got her at seventeen years old, but she lasted me for the next eight years, bringing me to my newest love, my Volvo C70. She's glorious to look at and fucking phenomenal to drive. Sleek in black with a convertible roof to enjoy the ocean air and a Jersey summer; the perfect shore car. It was an early birthday gift to myself getting ready for this season. I plan to enjoy driving her as much as possible.

I make quick work of the fifteen minute drive north on Long Beach Boulevard and trim it to nine minutes. Even though the summer has unofficially kicked off, the towns north of Surf City are still on the quiet side. Loveladies and Harvey Cedars, where my parents have a shore home (and where James and I are crashing this summer as we continue to work on the B&B), are definitely more on the peaceful side; away from the constant buzz of tourists and sundries shops. It's in these two towns that the wealthiest usually choose to set up camp…at least on Long Beach Island. No hotels or motels up this way, just fantastically outrageous shore homes and rentals where the "other half" dwells.

I realize this makes me sound really snobbish and possibly hypocritical, but I am only staying until the remodeling job is complete. I'll never begrudge my parents their money. They've worked damn hard to get where they are and they have every justification to enjoy it. But as partners in their own law firm, they rarely get a chance to enjoy themselves down here. If my brother and I weren't staying here since we decided to stop blowing money on rent in Ship Bottom, it would just be collecting dust. They bought it many years ago when James and I were just kids. Back then though, two teenage boys weren't interested in hanging on this sleepy island, and Aunt Liz's house in Ocean City was just the antidote we needed.

"SHIT!" I can't believe I just looped my train of thought all the way the hell back around to Ocean City and now I'm thinking about freaking Swan again! My head is fucked. Seriously.

I pull into the carport, jog up the back deck and immediately toss my keys, cell phone and wallet on a lounger. Rip off my t-shirt from the bar and dive right into the deep end of our sparkling pool.

_Bliss._

The water temperature is a jolt to the system for sure. The late spring sun can't fully do the job of heating the pool to a less arctic feel. My sluggish mind that felt so freaking jumbled moments ago has been practically electroshocked back into coherence due to the frigid temperature. I swim over to the filter where we keep a thermometer and it reads sixty nine degrees. Yikes. That's freaking cold. Sixty-nine degrees.

Sixty-nine.

And suddenly shrinkage be damned, the thought of Isabella and the number sixty-nine has me feeling all hot and bothered. Couple that with the fan-fucking-tastic suede scraps (yet piss-poor excuse for a bathing suit that I was remembering earlier) and I'm feeling like a damn volcano about to blow my load.

Oh my god, what I could have done to her back then…what she could have done to me…well, I would never understand her deal, especially that incident when she was sixteen. Because come morning after that insane night, she was once again the damn Wicked Witch of the West and I was chopped liver. The rest of our history doesn't matter at all. Certainly never mattered to her, and she made sure I knew it.

I finish what seems to be about a million laps in the pool to work off this crazy fire down below, hop out and find a towel.

After a shower and a fresh pair of gray sweats, I crack open a Yuengling Lager, take two long pulls and recline in the lazy-boy. The Phillies game should be starting shortly, but ESPN has me zoning out while they're rattling off stats and schedules.

I stare blankly ahead, trying to make sense of what I know right now.

Fact: I saw her on Friday night and she seemed to have no recollection of me at all.

Fact: though she appeared sweet that night and totally harmless, I have to go on what history taught me. She was a selfish, spoiled brat who seriously doesn't deserve a second thought. She didn't then and she doesn't now, almost five years later.

Fact: I have a fiancée I love and am planning my future with, and she would NOT be happy with this little distraction.

Fact: there's nothing to say that I'll ever see Isabella again. She was with a girl I didn't recognize and may have only been in my pub for a random night out. It was Memorial Day Weekend. People go to the shore. People go to bars. It happens.

I think it's that final thought that gives me a slight sense of peace, because I drain my bottle of beer, set it down on the end table and suddenly feel my eyes getting very heavy. I can hear Scott Franzke start calling the play-by-play, but I'm not holding on.

I'm ready for this day to be over.

I'm ready to be done with thoughts of a chocolate-hair beauty who did nothing but hurt my pride years ago and is destined to repeat that action, should I allow her the slightest opening.

She's a non-issue. I'm done. No worries. End of story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thank you to LaMomo for her beta'ing prowess. To my Cabana Girls Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween for their pimping, friendship and pre-reading duties. And to all the readers, favoriters and alerters...love you all so very much...and appreciate every single one of you!**


	6. First Dates

**~Chapter Five~**

**BPOV**

"Rose, I feel sick to my stomach. I haven't gone on a date in I don't know how long." I have the phone gripped so tightly in my hand that my palms are getting sweaty.

"Listen chica, all you're doing is getting a cup of freaking coffee…although in this heat you might want to opt for iced coffee. I'll never understand people who drink hot coffee or eat a cup of soup when it's ninety-something blazing degrees outside. That's just all sorts of wrong."

"ROSE! Focus, please! Does it really matter what the hell I'm drinking? I said I'm freaking out about going out with James! Could you talk me off the ledge here?"

"Alright, alright, relax. I'm just trying to redirect your thoughts right now. You're going to be fine. You're meeting him there, so there's no pressure at all. I'm sure you look adorable. That sundress is fantastic, by the way. I have incredible taste. Anyway, you go, you sit, you chat about life and you come home! No big deal, I promise!"

She's so not getting it. Rose is trying to be helpful; I can see that, but still. I'm a twenty-two year old maybe-virgin and, for all intents and purposes, this feels like my first date. What I did prior to the accident is of no consequence. I can't remember it. So basically, this is all very new to me. And I'm a bit nervous, so sue me.

"Bells, seriously. I think James seems like a guy who's been around the block a time or thirty, so I'm sure he'll help steer things along if you're feeling anxious. Just enjoy yourself. He was totally flirting with you when we met with him on Monday. You called him; he was excited to hear from you, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. He sounded chipper on the phone." I'm picking at my loose cuticles and attempting to gnaw them off.

"Exactly! So stop worrying so much. And STOP chewing on your fingers! I can hear you over the phone! You. Will. Be. Fine. I really think you'll have fun. And who knows, maybe he'll be worthy of a second date!"

"Okay. Thanks for the pep talk. I've gotta go if I want to be there on time. I'll call you later and let you know how it went."

"Great. So remember, have fun, be flirty and most of all, NO BERATING YOURSELF! He doesn't know you well enough to understand that's your humor. He'll think you're schizo, always talking badly about yourself. We don't need your potential suitor thinking you're clinically insane, got it?"

Exasperated, I sigh, "Yes, Rose. I won't go Cybil on myself or worse, him. I got it. Any other choice gems of dating advice?"

"No, just have a great time. OH! And bring Altoids. Nobody likes to kiss someone when they have coffee breath."

"Got it, Altoids- **WAIT!** You think I should kiss him already?"

"I'm hanging up, Bella. We've gone through this. Go with the flow and do what feels right. I gotta go, Em's beeping in from the clinic."

"Okay, I'll call you later, thanks again."

"You bet. Love you, girl. Have fun."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Today is a gloriously sunny day. I can't wait to take a walk on the beach later this afternoon. At least there I feel like I have some tranquility in my life. The ocean is so calming. Waves rumbling and crashing on the shoreline repetitively. So reliable, no guessing involved. You know that they'll come ashore over and over and over again. Maybe that's why it instills a feeling of serenity inside me. A peace that I hope for in my life…where there's no more guessing about anything anymore.

Someday. Maybe someday.

For now, let me just enjoy some time with this really attractive, really sweet guy.

"Hey there! Were you waiting long?" As he spots me, a huge, dimpled grin comes across his face. James looks casually hot in his faded jeans, a navy blue Ron Jon t-shirt and flip-flops.

"No, I just got here. I was worried I'd be late meeting you. The stop and go traffic on the boulevard can be unforgiving, it seems."

"Oh yeah. Day or night from now until Labor Day it's a chore to get anywhere on this island quickly. Is this your first time on LBI?" He asks, sitting down next to me.

I take a deep breath and decide to be as honest as possible without giving away my all-encompassing, and extraordinarily pitiful life story.

"Well, it's the first time being here as an adult. I remember coming down during the summer when I was a young girl. My parents and I stayed up the road in Loveladies with the aunt whose memorial service you're catering in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, wow. I know I told you on Monday but again, I'm really sorry about your loss." He offers a sympathetic smile. "Were you very close to her?"

"In recent years, yes. She helped me recuperate after a bad accident I had several years back. I was living with her in Moorestown for the last couple of years. Last year she was diagnosed with brain cancer and suddenly I became the caretaker as she became more and more debilitated."

"God, that must've been awful; watching her get weaker. Didn't you have any other family to help you out?" He really seems sincere in his questioning. I feel a sense of calm pass over me as I get a bit more comfortable with telling my tale of woe.

"Umm, no, it's just me. And she didn't have anyone else, either. I mean, of course I wanted to help her. She was painstakingly at my side for years, so I was happy to do it for her. Well, not happy…ugh…I'm sort of rambling, I'm sorry."

"No, please! Don't be sorry. I asked. I wanted to know. I'm just sorry to hear that you were on your own, taking care of her and now that she's gone, you're essentially alone."

_Oh, Lord_. I knew, I **KNEW** this was going to get awkward. Less than five minutes and we're already donning our pity party hats, wallowing in the muck and mire that is my life.

Awesome date fodder. He's gonna call me back, for sure!

"Well, anyway. I decided to sell the house in Moorestown and move down here to the shore. Figured I needed a change of scenery. And Rosalie and her husband Emmett will be here in Ship Bottom for the summer, so I'm not completely alone."

"And now you know me, too! Beyond coffee and catering stuff…I can be a fun guy to hang around. I'm really glad that you called me."

I smile, embarrassed, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

Okay, so maybe he will call me back.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Three hours and three iced coffees later, we're walking on the beach between Surf City and Ship Bottom. From the moment we sat down at our little table, our conversation flowed smoothly, just like Rose assumed it would. James told me about his lawyer parents and about his older brother who co-owns the catering business with him, as well as a small local hotel and pub.

When we finished our drinks, we started wandering down the block and found ourselves at Ben & Jerry's where he bought us ice cream. Later we shared a few pieces of peanut butter fudge from Lucielle's. I burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter when he pointed out the pink candy shop, because it has an enormous sign on top of the building that says "OH FUDGE" just like Ralphie says in that movie, "A Christmas Story". He enjoyed hearing me reminisce about getting ready for Christmas and how my dad and I would always put that movie on while we were decorating our tree and hanging our stockings.

He didn't press me for too much information about my family, which I appreciated. I really didn't want to get into all of the histrionics on our first casual date.

He did ask how I knew Rosalie. I admitted that Emmett had been my physical therapist at the rehab where I learned to walk again after my car accident. Rosalie works as an occupational therapist in the rehab center, too, but only on an "as needed" basis. She's actually her own boss and works as an independent contractor for a couple of school districts in South Jersey. Her contracts ended last week with the end of the school year coming up, so that's why I felt comfortable being down on LBI, knowing she basically had her entire summer off and would be right down the road. I wasn't on her patient caseload for O.T., but she was there frequently enough, picking up Emmett and doing her own work, that we became great friends.

"So, after the memorial service is over, what are your plans for the summer?" James questions as we stroll along the beach; damp sand beneath our toes. The temperature is much less hot and humid today, and with the bright afternoon sun setting to our left, the sea breeze brings a chill across my shoulders every once in a while.

"Well, I spoke to a couple of New York City auction houses this week and Sotheby's will be coming down on Wednesday to take a look at my aunt's artwork, furniture, her jewelry…stuff like that. I plan to auction it all off and give the proceeds to her favorite charities. She was quite the philanthropist."

"Wow. If you have Sotheby's coming down to check out your stuff, why don't you hold onto some of that cash? You could be set for quite some time!"

I chuckle and shake my head. "Yeah…not really necessary when you're independently wealthy. My family was pretty well off, so I really don't need the money. May as well give it to the people who do, right?"

"Absolutely. You've got a very generous spirit, Bella. I really like that," James compliments, causing me to blush.

"Well, thanks. It just seems like the right thing to do. So anyway…after the auction is finished, I'm going to redecorate the house a bit. Tone down the old lady-slash-museum feel and make it more of a beach house. Emmett's sister is an interior designer and she plans to help me out with my 'style and feng shui', whatever that is."

"Sounds like a fairly relaxing summer, if you ask me. Well, hopefully you'll be able to stay entertained when you aren't holed up in your house determining furniture placement and color schemes. You and your friends should come to my pub sometime. It's a great little place. We're really busy all summer, but I'll give you the five-star treatment if I see you."

I smile and look down shyly while the twisty feeling starts gnawing at me. _Relax, Bella_. Walking past the dune grass approaching the street where the coffee shop is, we prepare to say our goodbyes.

"I actually think I might try and get a part time job, too. I can't be stuck in my house all day everyday with paint samples and furniture catalogs. Emmett has to work every three days throughout the summer and Rose will do her therapy from time to time with private clients…so I would like to keep busy. I'm sure someplace will be looking for some extra summer help."

"Oh, definitely. You'll get scooped up soon," James ensures, helping me to feel bolstered in my plans.

"Well, this is me." I point out my shiny, new car as we cross the street.

"Damn. This Mercedes is spectacular…beautiful car for a beautiful girl," James speaks, reaching for my hand and brushing his thumb over my knuckles. "I really had a great time with you this afternoon. I'd love to do it again soon if you'd like." He's standing less than a foot in front of me, staring directly into my eyes which keep darting all around because I can't remember a time when a guy looked at me like this.

"Yeah, definitely. I'd like that. I had fun, too. Thank you so much for a comfortable and easy time. I'm sure you could tell that I've not done this for a while."

"Well, I never said I was easy," he says with a smirk and a wink.

I immediately feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I start to stutter.

"Uhhh, no, no, I didn't mean that…I…I just meant-"

"Bella, haha…I'm teasing you. You've been blushing all afternoon and I just wanted to see your pink cheeks once more before we went our separate ways."

"Oh, ha…okay. Sorry. I'm really bad at this. It's been a long time since I've been on a date." _Was that a lie?_ Definitely not. It had been a long time…but seriously, I don't know if I've ever been on a date.

"Well, listen... I'd love to call you again…may I?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Great." He leans in and gently presses his lips to mine. He feels soft and warm and tastes like a hint of peanut butter fudge. It's divine. He offers me two more quick, chaste kisses right after the first lingering one and pulls away with a deep grin that causes me to smile brightly.

"Thanks for a fun time, Bella."

I smile as I hit button to unlock the car doors. "Thanks, James."

"My pleasure. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Yep...sounds good!"

He gives me a wave and a wink and turns to walk away. He doesn't have his car with him, so I assume that he's heading over to the catering house, which I realize is around the block from where I'm parked.

Opening the door, I let the air flow through to release some of the bottled-up heat. I touch my fingers to my lips and smile.

Sweet. Very sweet in every sense of the word. And completely sincere.

He never pushed me to talk when I didn't want to. He didn't get too physical and touchy-feely, which would've made me feel really uncomfortable and then, at the end, a few lovely kisses to thank me for a good time.

_Wow._

Even if I have no basis for comparison, I think this was a really good date.

I also think I could get used to this.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV**

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ What the fuck am I gonna do now? I've lost two waitresses and a bartender in one day. We aren't even a week into the season, dammit. Time to go through those applications once more and see if there's anyone else still available who was interested enough to apply a few months ago.

"S'up, E?" James walks casually into the office and I notice a "cat who swallowed the canary" look on his face.

"A lot actually. I've had a shitty afternoon and the night hasn't even started yet…how about you?"

"I just had a date with my catering cutie," James offers.

"Oh, you mean the lovely customer you're going to treat with the utmost respect at least until her check clears, right?"

"Oh, fuck you, Edward. She's really nice. I just spent the last few hours with her. Had a great time, even. She's terrific. You'd like her."

"Ugh. Okay, sorry…I'm being an ass. Glad you had a good time, but I'm about to piss on it, you ready?"

"Ohhhhh…what now?" James sighs in exasperation and flops into the chair right in front of the office desk, annoyed that I've succeeded in ruining his good mood in less than three minutes.

I think that's a record even for me.

"Erin, Caitlin and Colin got word this morning that their parents were in a car accident. They're all flying back to Ireland tomorrow and aren't coming back this summer. So we're down two waitresses and a bartender. Nice, huh? I mean, it really sucks that their parents got hurt, but now we're royally screwed. At least until I can find decent replacements."

James's normally dimpled grin morphs into Cheshire Cat mode. Didn't he hear me correctly?

"Why in the hell are you smiling? Didn't you hear what I just said? We're screwed until further notice!"

"Oh, I heard you, E. But no worries. I've got a girl for you already."

"How'd you manage that? Weren't you on a date this afternoon? I only found out about the Daltons going back to Ireland this morning."

"I mean my date! She'd be perfect and she even mentioned that she's gonna look for a part-time job in the next couple of weeks."

"Seriously? I'm NOT hiring your flavor of the week so that once you dump her, she's mopey and/or bitchy for the remainder of the summer. We're trying to keep this a sane and safe work environment. Did you learn nothing from the Tanya incident of 2005?"

My brother is on drugs. It's the only logical explanation for his lapse in judgment.

_Note to self: check for track marks later._

"Hahahaha," he retorts, sarcastically. "Edward, seriously. She'll be cool. She's funny, smart, attractive…all those things make her excellent for business! And by the way, Tanya wasn't playing with a full deck the summer she and I were waiting tables at the Chatterbox. If I'd known she would've started chucking mozzarella sticks and chicken fingers at the table of girls I was waiting on, and then chasing it by dumping their cookies and cream milkshakes on their heads, I never would've told the boss to hire her that summer."

"James, you were sleeping with Tanya while consistently and openly flirting with your female customers and writing out your phone number on the backs of their bills! You're only supposed to write 'thank you' on the back of the damn bill, you moron!" My brother's naiveté is starting to give me a raging headache because I'm shaking my head so much at him.

"Semantics, Edward. Besides, I've grown up. I would never do that these days; especially because I own half of this damn bar! I'm serious, man. This girl's a cool chick and she'd fit in really well here. I'm sure she'll be a quick study to help us out for the summer. And who knows? If she works out well, maybe we can keep her on beyond the summer…she lives up in Loveladies permanently now."

"Ugh…and she's definitely the one we're doing the catering for in a couple weeks? The Harrington memorial?" I seriously can't believe I'm considering this.

"Yes, I told you that. Yes. Come oooon... quit sitting there staring at me like I've got a third eye! I just solved your problem! I've been here for less than ten minutes and I put out a huge fire! What else have ya got for me?" He's throwing his arms around, trying to emphasize his point.

"James. Seriously. I really want some continuity. I can't hire this girl and have you dick around. You've gotta promise me that you'll behave. And there's no fucking way I am purposely scheduling you two together. IF she takes the job and IF she works out in the first few training sessions, you two are not on at the same time. The last thing I want or need is to walk into the office and see you with her bent over my desk."

"Nice, E, really, nice. I already told you. She seems sweet and not the type who would bend over a desk at her job. And excuse me, but why am I even defending myself to you? I told you I'm not like that anymore. Fuck! I dated Charlotte for over six months last year. I can do a relationship. I'm getting old. I can't keep up like I used to back in the day." I can tell James is getting desperate if he's pulling the "I'm getting old" card.

Maybe he does really like her?

"You're twenty-three, asshole. You've got a lot of living to do. But, whatever. If you think she's dating material, then I'm happy for you. Still, I'm not scheduling you two together. If you really like her, then you'll have to work harder to see each other on your off days or nights. You might overlap a couple hours here and there, but that's it, my friend."

"Deal. I can live with that. I'm gonna call her. Do you want to talk to her to make it more official?"

"Nope. I'm gonna trust you like you asked. You run this place just as much as I do. You know how to deal with a new hire. Just let me know what she says and when she can start if she decides to take it."

"Oh, she'll take it. I can be very convincing," James says with a glint in his baby blues.

"Mhmmm. That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many, many thanks to all of you who voted in the TLS Fic of the Week Poll. I was honored to be named as one of the Top Five winners. The mere fact that my little story, from newbie author me was lumped in with the other amazing authors who were in the running was nothing short of overwhelming and humbling. Thank you to all who voted and cheered me on. :)**

**As always...much love and thanks and Nutella gelato for my beta, LaMomo. One of these days Italy is going to be in heaps of trouble when I get over there for a playdate with her! My pre-reading Cabana Girls: Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween...pina colada, anyone? And to all the readers, reviewers, alerters and favoriters...you continue to flatter me. So glad you are enjoying the ride! And if you celebrate it...Happy Hanukkah and/or Merry Christmas this week!  
><strong>


	7. The Corners of My Mind

**~Chapter Six~**

**BPOV**

"_It's called retrograde amnesia, Bella. It's why you can remember some chunks of your life, but not all of them. More often than not, it's the most recent of memories that are unfortunately erased. I think it explains why you can't remember the accident or anything in the years leading up to it. You certainly remember your Aunt Didyme, and it's not to say that we can't continue to exercise your brain to try and extract some more memories…dislodge them, if you will, from their captivity. A speech pathologist's job is also to evaluate and treat language disorders, which includes cognitive therapy. I'll be working with you on all sorts of memory activities, games, exercises and such. We'll see if we can't help to get through to some of the memories you're having trouble accessing right now. I need to you stay positive, though. I know this is scary and I know you're completely overwhelmed. Please, know that you can talk to me, your doctors, your nurses and your aunt. We all want you to succeed and feel more like yourself again. Okay?"_

"Bells? Are you in here? Oh—hey! Whatcha got there?"

Emmett snaps me out of my daydream. I came across some of the paperwork and medical information from when I was first released from the hospital…or at least released from the Critical Care Unit and sent to the rehabilitation section of the hospital where I needed to learn to walk again. And though he reports he was working with me since I slipped into the coma, it wasn't until arriving at the rehab unit that I recall meeting my hero…my Emmett.

"Hey. Yeah, I just found some old paperwork from the hospital. I think this is right before they shipped me to your wing." I look over at him with a sheepish smile and he winks back.

"Best day of your life, right? All the ladies love the Em-man," he croons, curling up both his arms and proceeding to kiss his biceps. This guy is a hot mess. Then, he flashes that million-dollar smile and I have to shake my head and roll my eyes. If he weren't like my big brother, I know I'd have a crush on him. There's not a selfish bone in this man's body. He would do anything to take care of those he's closest to. And though our relationship started out as a patient-therapist one, he quickly became my most reliable friend and confidant.

Of course, I had Aunt Didi at the time, and although a generous and caring woman, she was flighty, quirky…definitely left of center. Not someone to unload my deepest secrets (if any) or my deepest desires (not that I had any of those, either) to. Anyway…Emmett was who I needed and who I relied on for the most part for a very long time.

"Yes, my life changed irrevocably the day you walked through my hospital room door, Em. It was the dawning of Bionic Bella…or Bella 2.0 as you dubbed me that first day."

"New and improved, baby! So anyway, Rosie sent me to come get you. We're hitting the road for Ocean City when she gets back from her home visit. She'll be done in about an hour. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my sneakers on and grab my overnight bag. I'll meet you downstairs."

"You got it… I'll get the car warmed up."

"Em, it's 87 degrees outside…you know you don't need to warm up the car."

"Yeah, when I say 'warm the car up' I mean listen to my radio at an astounding decibel level."

I smile and laugh, "Okay, I'll be right out."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Even though it's just after noon, there's already plenty of stop and go traffic on Long Beach Boulevard. Not that it matters though; Rose won't be back at the house until at least one. Ocean City is about an hour south of LBI, and we'd probably end up dealing with weekend shore traffic whether we drove back roads or took the Garden State Parkway, no doubt. Our aim is to be down there in the late afternoon to enjoy an early dinner and just have fun wandering in and out of the shops on the boardwalk.

"Soooooo, care to share the exciting details?" _Ha! That took all of 35 seconds_. And so begins Emmett's hunt for more information on my big first date.

"Well Em, I'm sure your wife already gave you the abridged version of my date with James, what else would you like to know?"

"I don't know. Did he treat you right? Is he second date material? Have you spoken to him since yesterday afternoon?"

_Good Lord_.

He's worse than a pre-teen hanging out in the bathroom at a school dance. After all, that's where all of the real drama of 'who loves who' and 'should I ask him to dance or should I wait for him to come to me' takes place. Major deals were struck in the girls' bathroom…that much I remember from middle school. It was like the Geneva Convention at times. Maybe all world leaders should try and work out their problems gathered in front of waist-high sinks and oozing, no-name, pink liquid soap dispensers. It seemed to work for us way back in the day.

"Yes, I've spoken to him since yesterday and yes, I'm going out with him again. And yes, so far he seems like dating material and yes, he was a perfect gentleman and left me waiting anxiously for our next encounter. So, all in all, I think he's great. I like him. We'll see what happens next, right?"

"Hell yeah, baby girl. I'm stoked for you. Way to get out there and get your feet wet!" Emmett is beaming.

I side-eye him hoping he doesn't see my smirk. If things continue to go well, I'm hoping I might get more than just my feet wet. I shake my head at my own brashness. I don't want to come off as a horndog…but I'm so ready to explore that kiss we started with yesterday.

"Yeah, and check this out! I didn't get a chance to mention it to Rose because she was so caught up in the details of our date and then we got sidetracked with talking about Alice, Jasper and the kids coming down, but… James asked me to be a waitress at his bar!"

"No way! That's awesome. I didn't even realize you were interested in working!"

"Well, I've been kicking it around in my head for a couple of weeks. With you working three days on and three days off; and Rose having private clients a few times a week, I figure I'd want to immerse myself in something other than plans for redecorating. The Sotheby's representative said they have an opening at the beginning of August for the auction. So I have to wait to do anything in regard to changing the inside of the house…may as well kill some time and meet people, right?"

"Absolutely. I love your attitude. This might be just what you need to get you out of your funk. I know it's been hard losing Didi…and Rosie and I are spectacular company…but even we get boring after a while," he chuckles. "Keeping busy for the summer might be just what the doctor ordered…the loooooooove doctor!"

I smack Emmett's bicep as he flinches and snickers.

"I said I was going to start waiting tables, not diving into a live harlequin romance, you goon." Not that I'd complain about any romance.

I'm really looking forward to another date with James. I don't want to get my hopes up too high, but after our date and subsequent two-hour phone call last night, I'm thinking he's interested in getting closer as well.

I just hope his version of closer is similar to mine!

"So anyway, he wants us to stop by the bar tonight for a drink when we get back from Ocean City… if you're up for it?"

"Absolutely! I've gotta check out your new stomping grounds if you're gonna be a working girl from now on!"

"Em, I'm gonna be a waitress, not a street walker. But thanks, it should be fun. Hopefully Rose won't be too wiped out from working through lunch and cavorting in Ocean City all evening."

"Oh please, she's a total party animal. She was lying on the beach from right after breakfast until ten minutes before she had to drive to her client's house. She's nowhere near exhausted. She'll be up for it, trust me. What did you say the name of the bar was?"

"Umm, I didn't," I laugh realizing my gaffe, "I suppose I should find out the name of the place where I might be working. That could be helpful. At least James texted me the address last night so we know where we're going. "

"Alright, sounds fine by me. I wonder if it's Joe Pops? That place gets crazy busy. Holy shit…you might be dating the owner of Joe Pops!"

"Co-owner…and I take it you've been to Joe Pops before?"

"Hell yeah…great bar. They have awesome bands come in. Great dance floor. GREAT cheese fries."

"Oh Emmett, you and your gut. You're a bottomless pit, I swear."

"Well, hold onto your hat tonight, Baby Bell, because you're about to see something really special. You thought I ate a lot at Thanksgiving last year? Oh, you ain't seen nothing until you see me on the Ocean City Boardwalk, girly girl. It's gonna be epic."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"See, Bells! Is this the great evening we promised you, or what?" Emmett is whisper-shouting at me, completely giddy and acting like a kid in a candy store.

No seriously, he actually is a kid in a candy store. We've been in a holding pattern at Shriver's on the boardwalk, where Emmett has parked himself in front of the salt-water taffy bins. He's meticulously counting out ten taffies of each color and flavor. Before this, it was the Swedish Fish bin. But not just any Swedish Fish…the MINI Swedish Fish because the bigger fish are for 'posers', apparently.

_Who knew?_

I was also informed that the mini fish are sweeter and more manageable to cart around. And he has no time for the rainbow array of fish that come in the larger size…he wants two-thirds of the bag to be the red cherry flavor minis and the final third to be the purple grape flavor. He also is very stingy about sharing those.

I never knew this about him. For all the summer months that I was a patient of his, he was always very generous with his delectable little treats. He'd come back after a weekend and tell me about the fantastic weather down at the shore and then he'd share his salt-water taffy. Little did I know, he also had Swedish Fish, but they weren't for sharing, apparently.

I can't even look at this sugar-fest surrounding us right now, because we just gorged ourselves with two large pies from Mack and Manco. And Em was totally right, the pizza we ate last Saturday did taste like crap compared to this.

As we stood waiting to be seated in a cramped booth, Emmett was like a proud father encouraging me to watch closely as the sauce shot out of the tube to land on the raw 18 inches of circular dough. I think I heard him whimper at one point. Once we were seated and had our two pies delivered hot and fresh, Rose and I gawked as we watched Emmett make love to his slices of pizza. At one point I congratulated Rose after observing Emmett's oral skills. Clearly he knows how to work the lips, tongue and teeth. She rolled her eyes and started laughing as I joined in on the hilarity of it all. It was like watching some fetish porno film, "Peter Puts it to the Pizza". It truly was a sight to behold.

Nevertheless, our pies were scrumptious. Rose and I did a decent job and only needed to wrap three of the original eight slices from the pie we shared. Emmett managed to eat six of his eight slices, finally patting his belly declaring "Uncle" and calling it a done deal; yet somehow here we all are staring at a diabetic's worst nightmare not ten minutes after leaving the busy pizza joint.

_What can I say?_ Boys.

Once Emmett's four-pound candy purchase is complete, we continue to wander and decide to play a round of miniature golf. Rosalie is smoking Em and me, but we're having a blast.

Minutes after turning in our golf clubs and mini pencils, Emmett insists we get funnel cake. I now find myself again sharing with Rosalie until we just can't look at it anymore. While we're eating the powdered sugar delight, Em has the nerve to say it is time for ice cream…and that is where I draw the line. There is NO way I'm eating any more food. This is insanity. When Emmett told me last week that they ate their way from one end of the boardwalk to the other, he wasn't exaggerating, not even a little bit.

Walking back down the boardwalk toward where we parked earlier in the afternoon, I stop dead in my tracks as we come upon a gigantic hotel. At least, it looks like a hotel. It seems very familiar to me, but I have no idea why. Aunt Didi said that I spent the summers of most of my teenage years here in Ocean City, but she was never specific as to where we stayed. For all I know, my dad rented us a house every summer. I just can't shake the feeling of the familiarity of this structure, though. It's enormous, taking up an entire city block and backing up right to the boardwalk. It certainly looks luxurious.

"Bella, are you okay? Is something wrong?" I hear concern coming through Rosalie's words.

"Yeah...I'm fine. It's just…this building, this resort seems really familiar. I feel like I should know this place…maybe I've been here before."

"Really? Well, let's go inside and walk around. It's a hotel, maybe you stayed here with your folks when you were growing up. Emmett…hey EM!"

Emmett has wandered a bit ahead of us and is checking out the hermit crabs, claiming he wants a summer pet. He turns, searching out Rosalie when he hears her bellowing for him and he jogs back to us.

"What's up? Don't tell me you aren't cool with getting a little crabbie for the summer, Rosie." Emmett is giving her his best puppy dog eyes and attempting to wrap his arms around her slim waist.

"No, you nitwit. I'm calling you over because Bella feels like she recognizes this building. Do you know anything about it?" Rose questions.

"Of course. It's the Flanders. Everybody knows the Flanders."

Suddenly, remorse creeps over Emmett's face and the sharp pangs of guilt cause his eyes to cast downward, unable to look at me.

"Jesus. Bells, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I-"

"Em, stop! Seriously, it's okay…just tell me what you know about it. You didn't hurt my feelings; I just want to know what it is that has my gut telling me I should remember this place."

"Well, it's a really famous hotel here in Ocean City. Always has been. Super ritzy compared to everywhere else on the island. I don't think it functions as a hotel anymore, though. I heard it closed down…but maybe somebody else bought it. It certainly looks like it's thriving now. Let's go check it out!"

Emmett grabs my hand as I grab Rosalie's and we Ferris Bueller-hand-train our way across and through the busy current of people on the boardwalk until we approach the entrance.

As we walk into the main lobby, I'm immediately overpowered with a déjà vu sensation. Maybe Rosalie was right. Maybe I did come here with my parents years ago. Emmett excuses himself to speak with a clerk at the front desk while Rosalie and I just take in our surroundings.

It's opulent. That's the only word coming to mind at the moment. A color scheme of mauves, deep greens and gold with floral patterns on the wallpaper and upholstery. Ornate looking pieces of artwork and furniture which while certainly all lovely, absolutely belong in a museum and not necessarily a family beach town. There are also enormous displays of fresh flowers in vases on every major surface of the lobby. It very much feels like a style that aligned with Aunt Didi's taste. We could practically be standing in her home. Though I feel like I've certainly been here before, it gives me a sense of unease.

"The clerk at the desk said we're welcome to take a look around. The sales and rental agent is gone for the evening, but we're invited to explore the lobby, the ballroom and conference centers and the back deck with the pool and cabanas." Emmett is excited that there's a blip on my radar and he's going after it with both hands. "Come on, Bells…let's just wander a bit. We don't have to stay long if you don't want to."

I nod in agreement. I've seen enough of the lobby, so we meander down a large hall and take a peek at the ballroom and conference centers. There isn't much to see there. The ballroom is essentially empty, but rolling carts are stacked three-deep in the back corner of the room, most likely in preparation for an event this weekend. The conference centers look quite business-like. Long mahogany tables with rolling leather chairs on either side. Simple and classy.

Rosalie and Emmett are watching me closely, waiting for me to gasp, to see if I have a flashback or something, I suppose. But nothing is registering. I let it be known by shrugging and shaking my head in the negative that this is just a false alarm. Maybe this is all a fluke. We should just get back out on the boardwalk and make our way home to Long Beach Island. James is waiting for us to come out for a drink, anyway.

"Oh look, here's the door to the back deck. Let's do a lap around the perimeter and then we can get going, if you still feel like this is a waste of time, Bells." Rosalie is trying to stay chipper so as to not deflate my momentary high.

I try and pull myself out of the melancholy mood that swept over me in the last ten minutes. "I'm okay. Yeah, let's check out what they've got out back and get going. As much fun as gorging ourselves has been…I'm ready for a real drink tonight! I may even get drunk! I deserve it! And since I'm crashing at your place tonight, I can do just that!"

Emmett hoots and starts raising the roof. "Awwww, SNAP! ERRRY'BODY IN DA CLUB GETTIN' TIPS…errry'body in da club gettin' tipsy. I'm all in with ya, Bells!"

A half dozen people whip their heads around to see if Chingy is suddenly in concert in the Flanders lobby. Sadly, they discover that it was just our Emmett, who feels the need to channel hardcore rappers periodically throughout his day for his enjoyment and his wife's annoyance.

"Okay, come on LL Cool Em, don't embarrass us any further. These people seem like maybe they'd like to chew us up and spit us out. Talk about high society. I feel like I should be wearing white gloves and the heart of the ocean diamond." _Poor Rosalie_. Emmett's silliness always puts her on edge when she's in unfamiliar surroundings. She never, ever wants to be the center of attention. And when Emmett is on your arm, if his physical appearance and stature don't make strangers sit up and take notice, his out-of-the-blue ovations to one-hit wonders definitely get the job done, much to her chagrin.

"Wow. Not bad. Check out this pool!"Emmett's eyes widen. "Damn, I wonder how much it costs to rent one! Those cabanas are SWEET!" Emmett and Rose are going back and forth whispering about the luxury of the back deck of the Flanders.

My eyes continue to wander, but I';m suddenly fixated on the cabanas. Most specifically, the cabana dead center at the head of the pool. It seems to be the hub of all the attention. I walk silently with Emmett and Rose, still ogling the surroundings behind me and I stop just outside the cabana. There are a few night swimmers, but the cabanas seem to be unoccupied. I can't help myself from taking a lingering peek inside. Though I don't recognize anything specific, there's an air of familiarity. I glance at a teenage boy out of the corner of my eye who has a stack of used towels in his hand as he heads toward the back entrance to the lobby. He's wearing white board shorts, a pale blue polo shirt and brown flip-flops. I'm trying so desperately to grip onto something. Some clue that might tell me that I'm on the right track regarding some of my history…but just as quickly as the feelings come, they seem to slip away again. It's beyond frustrating. I really want to believe that I feel pulled to this building because I've been here before, but I have no solid evidence and certainly no solid memories.

"Dammit!" If I could just have ONE person from my past tell me what to think, what to feel, how to act or at the very least, clue me in on whom I was, what I did, where I went, anything. But I have nobody. Everything continues to remain a fucking mystery.

"Come on, guys," I say shrugging. "I think this was a false alarm. Nothing is jumping out at me as a clear memory…I barely even have a fuzzy one. I want to believe I was here. But you know what? It's not worth my time and aggravation right now. I've been having so much fun today, I don't want to start dwelling on everything that makes me sad and lonely again. Let's get outta here and go get a drink."

"Okay honey, if that's what you want. But hey, it was great that you got a 'feeling'. Maybe it'll lead to something in the future, right?" Rose is my cheerleader. She tries so hard; I decide to throw her a bone.

"Yeah. Even just an inkling is more than I had when this day started. So maybe, if we keep doing this throughout the summer, it'll jostle a few memories. I hope it does."

Even I don't believe the bullshit I am spouting. But Emmett and Rose just smile and nod in agreement. Whether they figure I'm full of crap doesn't matter. I seal the deal on this visit. If I'm meant to remember things…I suppose I will. Today isn't my lucky day, I guess.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"800 North Long Beach Boulevard, Em," I scream to him from the back seat of his car. Of course he can't hear me because we're listening to an 'homage to Bella' mix that he apparently just dug out of his collection after we left Ocean City. The Chingy song he was belting out earlier is rumbling through his car as we cruise down the causeway, re-entering the island.

"Oh, really? You said 800 on the boulevard? Then it's not Joe Pops we're going to, I think it's gonna be Last Call! How cool is that?" I can see Emmett is all smiles from his reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Last Call…isn't that the bar we went to last Friday?" I question.

"Yeah…how funny! Now you're dating the owner and becoming a waitress there! Oh, what changes a week'll make, huh?"

I purse my lips, deep in thought. That waiter didn't seem to like me too much. He was civil for the rest of that evening, but I don't love the thought of dealing with a not-so-nice guy. Maybe it was just a fluke. He might have been having a bad night. I can't allow one person to stop me from moving forward and dictating the changes I want to make in my life.

I have to start somewhere. May as well be here at Last Call.

Rose is very quiet as we find a parking space about half a block down from the bar. James was right…just from the outside this place looks jam-packed tonight. I glance over at her and she quickly plasters a smile on her face and grabs Emmett's hand as we walk across the lot.

Once inside, I immediately spot James behind the bar, putting money in the register. He turns, locates me and a beautiful smile graces his face. Wow. He is a cutie. I think I might be crushing on this guy.

We maneuver our way through the crowd, which is packed in here like sardines in a tin. As I approach the bar, James leans over and gives me a kiss right on the lips.

"Hey lovely lady. Glad you could make it. Can I get you a drink?"

_Swoon_. Okay…get your bearings, Bella.

"Umm, yeah! I'd love an Amaretto Sour. Rose? Em? What're you drinking?"

Emmett pipes up, "I'll just have a bottle of Rolling Rock and a Dirty Martini, three olives for Rosie."

I start with the formalities before we go any further. "Emmett, this is James Cullen. James, Emmett McCarty and you remember his wife, Rose."

"I do! Good to see you again, Rose. Nice to meet you, man." They exchange a smiling nod and what looks like a firm handshake.

"Did you guys wanna grab something to eat? I can seat you in the restaurant section so that you can actually talk to each other without screaming. Will that work?" He grabs some menus and leads us to a table slightly removed from the crowded area surrounding the bar.

James seems so caring, I can't stand it. I may have to kiss him again before the night is over.

"I could eat. What do you recommend?" Rose and I stare slack-jawed at Emmett's declaration. He can't be serious.

"Emmett Matthew McCarty, you've GOT to be kidding me! You are going to eat more food after your marathon food tour of the boardwalk? I may be sick. This is ridiculous honey, even for you. You're sleeping in the spare room if you get sick…I am NOT dealing with you drunk and stuffed to the gills, babe."

"But, honeeeeeey… you love me stuffed to the gills. I'd like to stuff you to the gills," Emmett adds slyly, nuzzling his nose in her neck and burying his face in her hair causing Rosalie to roll her eyes and giggle at her husband's antics.

"Hahaha. Well, I'll let you two lovebirds work it out on your own. Bella, you could always just take a look at the menu and start to familiarize yourself with what we serve for dinner, if you'd like." James suggests, grabbing some nearby wrapped silverware and sliding it in front of each of us.

"Sure, that sounds perfect. Thanks so much."

"Oh, it's my pleasure! You're saving us…the sooner you can start here, the sooner my brother will lose his pissy attitude. He's been stressing since we lost three of our staff yesterday."

"I need to meet him soon. Are you sure he's okay with you hiring me without him meeting me first?"

"Hell, yeah…he told me yesterday he totally trusts me…you're good. No worries. He was around here earlier, but hey, if you guys don't catch up with each other tonight, he'll be there at the food tasting on Monday, how's that?"

"Sounds fine by me!"

"Okay, I've gotta get back over to the bar, we're getting slammed…but I'll check in on you every once in a while. Carly is waiting tables in this section…I'll send her over for you." James winks and grins.

"Thanks." I add with a smile and then I go for it. "Try not to miss me over there," I flirt shamelessly.

Another wink and grin from him, and he quickly shoots back over to the bar. Oh, yeah. I definitely need another kiss before night's end.

**EPOV**

Once I finish my beer with Tori's dad, I wander into the office to continue leafing through the applications. I need to make some more phone calls tomorrow morning to see if anyone else is available for waiting tables or tending bar this summer. Even if James ends up hiring his new flame, I still need a couple more warm bodies.

I grab my pile of papers, my keys and phone and go to shut the lights off. As I pull open the door of my office and prepare to navigate through the Friday night madness, my eyes are immediately drawn to my right.

I can't believe it!

I recognize the blonde from last week talking animatedly with a guy sitting at her table. I can't see his face, but I'm sure it's the same guy who showed up last Friday night and sat with them all night. He's got his arm draped behind her chair, so I imagine it's her significant other. I look to see if Isabella is with her again, but they're alone.

Suddenly, I'm half relieved and half disappointed. I've struggled back and forth all week long, trying to block Isabella from infiltrating my mind…but just seeing her friend here tonight without her, my emotions are conflicted. It makes me think that maybe last week was a one-time thing. Maybe she was just passing through town and caught up with an old friend. I don't even know if they're really all that close. And you know what? I shouldn't even care. I don't want to keep doing this. I so don't want to drive myself berserk with constant thoughts of her.

_Hello? Asshole! You're FUCKING ENGAGED!_

It's at that moment of resolve that I collide with a body exiting the ladies' room. I'm close to a foot taller than this girl and when I look down to ensure I haven't caused a nosebleed or anything, I'm greeted with the current distraction and bane of my existence; none other than Isabella fucking Swan.

And the hits just keep on coming.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone has been enjoying their holidays!**** LaMomo, she rocks my socks as a Beta and a Friend. We should all be so blessed to have one such as she. And my pre-reading Cabana Girls: Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween... I could break out into a chorus of "Wind Beneath My Wings" but you wouldn't hear it because I'd be singing to my computer. I owe you one...I'm a great singer; you won't regret it ;) And to all the readers, reviewers, alerters and favoriters...thank you all so much for your continued support! So glad you're enjoying the ride! Stick around...it's about to get REALLY bumpy!**


	8. An Ugly Truth

**~Chapter Seven~**

**BPOV**

Ooooph!

"Wow. Pardon me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I sputter to the brick wall I just slammed into on my way out of the ladies' room.

I look up and see Mr. Hottie Not-So-Nice from last Friday. He's staring down at me as if he's trying to make heads or tails out of what just happened. Apparently, he's never had someone bump into him in his world. It seems that his force field of hotness coupled with attitude has been permeated. Oh, well. Moving on...

As I step to my left he steps to his right, then we do the same thing on the other side. During the third round of back and forth dancing, he grabs both of my upper arms and stills me.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching what I was doing either. Are you alright? We rammed into each other pretty hard." His eyes start to soften as he speaks.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I'm fine. Sorry. You just caught me off guard. I'm good. Are you good?" I answer him sounding like the complete and total spaz that I am.

"I've been better." He mumbles, but we're so close that I hear him quite clearly. And suddenly I don't think he means that he's physically in pain. Or maybe he is. This guy is just... odd.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry again. I promise to keep my eyes open from now on whenever I exit the bathroom alcove." I'm floundering apologizing to this guy. I also realize this man is amazingly attractive, now that I am staring at him at close range. His emerald green eyes are locked on mine. Under his glare, I feel hypnotized. What more does he want from me? I said I was sorry. I even said I would make sure to always pay attention when leaving the scene of this apparently horrific crime. What's the protocol here? Do we need to exchange license numbers and insurance policies? What's the penalty for walking under the influence?

"Isabella."

"Yes?" _Oooookay, how does this guy know my name_? He knew my very specific non-alcoholic drink order last week and now he conjures up my name out of the blue? There's got to be more here that I'm just not following. "I'm sorry, how do you know my name?"

"You're Isabella Swan."

"No. Well, yes, I mean… I was at one time. But everyone calls me Bella. And it's King. My last name is King." I offer with a hint of a smile to see if I can coax Mr. Hottie Not-So-Nice out from behind his look of thinly veiled animosity.

"King." He repeats.

"Yes."

"Isabella King."

"Yes, **_Bella_** King." _Hellooo? Is there an echo in here?_

"As in Royce and Gianna?"

"Yes."

"And Alec King?" He sort of starts spitting out the names at the end. I find myself stepping back a bit and squinting my eyes to try and determine how this guy is pulling names out of thin air and pinning them to me. The thing is…he's right on the money. And it's freaking me the hell out, to be perfectly honest.

"Yes. Alec King. Royce and Gianna are his parents…errr, were his parents… hang on, can you tell me how you know my name and where you know me from? I'm trying to place your face, but I have some trouble remembering things." I figure this sounds much nicer and certainly less moronic than 'I suffer from retrograde amnesia and lost approximately six years of memories…by any chance do YOU know if I'm a virgin?'.

"Yeah. You mentioned that last week. Forget it. Sorry about the collision." And he brushes past me and walks away. WALKS. AWAY. Well, bolts is more like it; like he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

What the hell? And he STILL didn't answer my question.

I should maybe tell James about him. It's weird that this random guy seems to know me and the two times I've made attempts to pursue how he knows me, he blows me off and takes off like a shot.

Damn. Now I can't remember his name. I think he told us last week. Maybe Rose will remember. Or I can at least describe him to James and he should be able to tell me who it is.

_Ugh_. Isn't my life frustrating enough?

I have a mystery man; a hottie mystery man throwing out hints here and there that he clearly knows me from times past. I'm going to assume it's from before my accident, but I don't know that I'll ever be sure, unless I get him to talk to me in more than a three or four word sentence that he utters in judgments and riddles.

Rose and Emmett are deep in conversation at the table when I approach. "Hey, Rose. Do you remember the name of that waiter who served us last Friday? He was cute and automatically knew my drink order…any ideas?"

"Bella, that man is beyond cute. He is phenomenal. But…ummm, Eric? I think it was Eric. Does that sound right?"

"Eric. I don't know…I guess so. I thought it was an E-name. Anyway, I just ran into him again. I mean, I literally ran into him. We slammed into each other outside of the ladies' room. He kept calling me Isabella and was a little shocked when I corrected him and told him my married name."

"Huh. Well, he obviously knows you from your past, Bells. I didn't want to say anything to you last week because I thought it might just be a one-time encounter, but I think you need to know something."

"What, what is it?" A feeling of dread settles over me as I slowly lower myself into my chair.

"Well, last Friday night before Emmett arrived; when you went to the bathroom and the hottie brought our drinks, I pushed him a little bit to see how he knew you, knew your drink order… I actually asked if you guys dated."

"You WHAT? Oh, Rose…you're kidding me…ugh, how humiliating," I respond rolling my eyes and burying my face in my hands.

"Bells, relax. I didn't say it in front of you, because I knew it would embarrass you…but I couldn't help it! I got so excited that he seemed to know who you are! I had to take the chance, so I asked."

"Mmhmmmph." My face still buried, that's all the response I can muster at the moment.

"Well, anyway, he said that…ugh, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if you're gonna work here, I think you need to be prepared."

I part my fingers around my eyes, clearing a space so I can see. This is gonna be bad. Here we go.

"Okay, so he said, quote, 'She was a raging, selfish bitch from the instant I met her until the blessed moment I didn't have to see her face anymore,'" she adds in a whisper, no longer able to look me in the eye.

My hands collapse from my face to my lap. I feel a cold sweat break out and my mouth drops open. I see the color drain from the faces of my two best friends, and I know it's just as bad as I must look.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't want to tell you…I didn't know how to tell you. Maybe you just had a run-in with him at some point before your accident and you guys just didn't get along back then. I really hated that he said those things about you last week, then when we pulled up here tonight, I started to get worried, knowing you might be working with him…I…I…I just didn't know what to do…or to say…I'm so sorry, Bells."

Rose is now in tears, with Emmett rubbing her back. My eyes are welling up; partially because of my hurt feelings and partially due to the sheer mortification of finding out that I could have ever been so awful.

What must I have done to this guy to warrant such things being said about me? And beyond that, to have my best friends witness such a scene? To tell Rose that I was a terrible person?

I just can't even grasp what's happening.

I feel my mouth start to water as the bile is rising in my throat and I make a mad dash back to the bathroom, lest I allow my Mack and Manco to make an unwelcome reappearance on our table.

I get to the stall just in time to empty my stomach. I have snot running down my face and tears pouring from my eyes. I'm flabbergasted. I'm humiliated. How could someone say those things about me? Who was I prior to the accident?

Several minutes later, after splashing water on my face, rinsing my mouth out and blowing my nose, I make my way back to Em and Rose to announce my departure. I'm suddenly no longer interested in having a good time. When I approach their table, James is sitting with them, but he stands with a concerned face and walks over to where my chair is.

"Hey, listen. Rosalie and Emmett just explained to me what happened. I'm sorry about your run-in with Eric. I'll make sure that my brother knows to try and never schedule the two of you to work together, okay? I'm so sorry."

My eyes start watering again as I nod in thanks and grab my purse. My night is over.

"Bells, baby, please don't go. You can't go, I drove you here. If you want to go back to our house that's fine…but please don't shut us out, okay?" Emmett has a look of such sorrow and defeat on his face. I put that look on my best friend's face. My behavior, whatever it is I did, or whoever I was in the past, has my closest girlfriend in tears and my best friend looking like he's just been given a fatal medical prognosis.

"Bella. I hate to leave you so sad. I don't want to see you like this. Do you want me to talk to Eric tonight and have him back off?" James offers.

"NO! Please don't say anything to him. He was never mean to me. He never said or did anything to me that hurt me. It's what he said last week to Rose regarding me. I just…I just want to forget about it. I don't know if I can work here, James. My stomach is in knots. I haven't even started training yet."

"Bella, no please. I promise it'll be better. I'll call my brother first thing in the morning and tell him that you and Eric should never be scheduled to work the same shift unless absolutely necessary. Eric's a waiter and you'll be a waitress…it's a quick fix. It would be tougher if he was a bartender…but he's not! So there shouldn't be any issues with trying to schedule you both on opposite shifts. Seriously. We can make this work. I just don't want to see you sad. Please don't be sad."

"Okay, James. I'll think about it."

He sighs in frustration. "Alright. Lemme get back to the bar. I'll call you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yeah. We can talk more then. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong! Please, don't be sorry. This can be worked out. I just want you to relax. Do you trust me?"

"Okay. Just…please can you apologize to your brother for me? What kind of employee makes demands about her schedule when she hasn't even started training yet?" Talk about warning flares going up.

"Stop. You aren't making the demands. I'm requesting my brother be aware of one specific employee's schedule. We own this place fifty/fifty. He happens to be the guy who does the scheduling, that's the only reason I need to talk to him about it. I'm the one making the executive decision here, okay?"

"Okay."

He whispers a final goodbye, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss and a hug. I pull away first, still embarrassed and not at all interested in being cuddly with anyone. So much for enjoying another fun kiss tonight.

"Sorry we're not hanging out, James. We'll definitely do it another night soon, man." Emmett stretches across the table to shake James's hand.

"Absolutely. It was good to meet you. See you guys later." He turns and gives me another squeeze and a smile and walks away.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just need to crawl into bed." I've lost my inner fight. Clearly, it's time to call it a day.

"Bells, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want that guy to lambast you one of these days. I guess I wanted you to be prepared so that you knew to steer clear of him if you'll be working here." Rose is a mess. I hate that she was the bearer of such an uncomfortable story, but her heart is in the right place. She didn't want me to be blindsided.

"Rose, it's okay. I know you weren't trying to hurt me." I can feel my lower lip starting to quiver again and my voice is getting warbley. "I just feel like I've been punched in the stomach. It makes me wonder what the hell else is in my past. I can't understand how I could've made such an impression on that guy. How did I behave? Was I awful to everyone? Or just him? It's bad enough if just one person thinks that way…what if there are others? How can I ever look people in the face again? What if I run into more people from my past that I don't remember, but they know me to be a sub-human?" I'm gonna be sick again…I can feel it brewing.

Emmett cuts my tirade off. "Bella, stop it. We don't know anything else about your past right now. We know that Didyme loved you. We know that your parents loved you. We know that Alec loved you…you two were married that night!"

"Yes. That I know. I know because my AUNT told me. Not because I feel it. Not because I remember it, because I don't. I don't remember anything. I remember nothing of who I was as Isabella Swan, Isabella King…whoever. I just want to know myself for once. For once, I don't want to have to make an educated guess or take a stab in the dark. If there was ONE thing I was sure of, I might feel better. All I remember is that my Dad loved me. And I only remember that based on my childhood memories. For all I know, I turned into an awful person before his eyes as well."

I turn to walk away but Emmett grabs my wrist, stopping me from leaving.

"Bella. Calm down. Let's all go together. We can talk more if you want, or we can let it go for the night, but I want you to listen to me and listen well. I don't care WHAT you did or WHO you were prior to your accident. Your life got flipped completely upside down on December 24th three plus years ago. It was tragic and awful and nobody in the world deserves that to happen to them. Since that time, I've never known you to be anything but sweet, kind-hearted and genuine. You would do anything for those closest to you and YES…I realize that's not a lot of people. But you are living with the hand that fate dealt you. You are not alone. And no matter what happened years ago, it doesn't define who you are now; the Bella we've known for the last three and a half years. Whatever that guy Eric said last week is irrelevant. Maybe he knew you in passing or maybe he knew you really well…and if he said you were a rotten person…well, he doesn't know the Bella that I know. If he cares to get to know you NOW, then that will show you the kind of character he is. For now…it doesn't matter. Let's get you home and talk about this when you're feeling better. Between the Flanders sighting and Rosalie's reveal, you've had a long night…and I know you're emotionally exhausted. Come on."

And with that, my hero rescues me again; grounding me as I begin to spin out of control. He's right. I can't fix what may have happened in the past with this guy, but I can try to change the future…I just have to find a way to apologize for doing more than bumping into him outside of the bathroom. I fear, however, that if I continue to dig any deeper, I may not like what I find.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone had a happy and safe New Year celebration! I will do my best to reply to your reviews this week, but I'm leaving tonight for my brother's wedding cruise out of Miami on Thursday! I will be gone until Monday night, but fear not, you'll have your next chapter in your inbox as scheduled, next Wednesday.**

**Thank you, LaMomo. You make me all pretty and stuff...and to the Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween...your feedback and giggles help me go forward...LOVE YOU ALL! To all the readers, reviewers, favoriters and alerters...thank you so, so much! It means the world to me that you are along for this journey!**


	9. Wait, What?

~Chapter Eight~

**EPOV **

I push my way through the rest of the crowd and out the pub door into the humid night air. It's difficult to catch my breath because an anvil just landed on my chest.

Married.

_She's fucking married_? And she married that sniveling jackass, Alec?

If there was ever a place called Douchebag Island and I had supreme authority over who was banished there for eternity, the first one to get the mandatory invitation would be Alec King…followed closely of course by Karl Rove and most of the Bush Administration, but that's beside the point.

Fucking Alec King. There was never a more whiny, conceited brat in the world…well, next to Isabella, I suppose. I shake my head, disgusted. They deserve each other! A match made in douchebag heaven.

_SONOFABITCH_!

How could her father have possibly allowed that to happen? I told him, I fucking TOLD Mr. Swan what I walked in on that night…what Royce, Alec and his friends were saying and planning to do to Bella…and he still lets her marry that snake?

Bastards. Every single one of them.

I can't believe this shit. But you know what? I don't need to be concerning myself with this crap any more. This is old news, obviously. They didn't seem to care enough to stop a marriage, so there's no sense in dwelling on it.

But come on! I don't get it.

I guess I wasn't ever meant to get it. They were from a different walk of life and I couldn't relate to them. Their greed, their 'holier than thou' attitudes, their self-righteousness…it was all too much.

That's why I left Flanders after that summer. I couldn't be around them anymore. I couldn't be around HER anymore. I'd had enough by mid-summer that year that, when I announced that I wouldn't be back, my supervisor wasn't about to argue. He knew what a tough bunch the Swans and the Kings were to handle. He was upset to see me go, but he also knew I had bigger and better plans for my future.

I was already through my sophomore year at Wharton for business, while James had just enrolled at the Culinary Institute. We knew the dreams we were shooting for and it was important to buckle down and start making them happen. Even though I could've tried to suck it up and press through another summer or two at the Flanders before finishing with my MBA, I couldn't take another year of watching Isabella bitch, moan and boss me around which, while repulsive, still did nothing to quell the gravitational pull she had over me. It was fucking torture. It was like offering myself up to be fileted every year. My heart couldn't handle it anymore.

Knowing now that she eventually married that asshole, I know we were never in the same league; regardless of lifestyle frivolities or otherwise. I could never be with someone so uncaring; uncaring about others but more importantly, someone with so little regard for herself.

It's over now. Nothing to wallow in. She's married. And I'm _getting_ married in seven months. I can't allow her to be a factor in my thoughts any more.

Game fucking over.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"_What are__** you**__ doing here?" _

"_I stayed the night to make sure your asshole boyfriend and his goons didn't come back for you. I was worried about you."_

"_Worried about me? Please. You don't give a shit about me so don't start acting like you do, all of a sudden. And I was having fun last night…I didn't need your fucking rescue."_

"_Oh what-thefuck-ever, princess. Even though you pitched a goddamn hissy-fit, if I hadn't dragged you up here, you would've been doing a whole lot more kicking and screaming, but with someone who didn't give a rat's ass about you, your safety or your feelings."_

"_What? And you're telling me that you care about me and my feelings? What a fucking joke. You barely even talk to me, Edward. I didn't need you last night and I don't need you now. BYE!"_

**BYE BYE. Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two. You may hate me but it ain't no lie baby, bye, bye, bye… **

Ugh. I pull the pillow tighter over my head and refuse to allow the light to coax me out of my bed. This morning's come way too early…and what the fuck am I listening to?

…**It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie, baby, bye, bye, bye.**

I smack my hand down on the alarm clock. I'm all about listening to the mix radio stations from childhood, but that damn song was hitting a little too close to home, after having that damn nightmare of a flashback.

This weekend was absolutely nuts. Open to close shifts on both days, with just a few hours of break time in between. I'm wiped out. Hopefully that kid who I was talking to yesterday will come by today for a quick interview. I need another body behind the bar pronto. Aside from the relentless crowds, I felt like I was looking over my shoulder every minute waiting for Swan, scratch that, KING to pop out and mindfuck me again and again.

"GODDAMMIT!" I scream out to the universe and throw the pillow off my head. I need to get up and start the caffeine flowing.

No rest for the weary. My brother's probably just as dog-tired as I am and he had to go down to Last Call today to receive the delivery at the butt-crack of dawn. I hope those back to back weddings went well this weekend. I haven't heard from him at all…speaking of which, I need to find my phone. I tossed it in the car Friday night after escaping from the pub and I haven't seen it since. It's probably wedged under the seat or in the crack next to the center console. I look at the clock to see that it's almost ten.

Ugh, time to get up. The first step's always the hardest.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

As I'm enjoying my third cup of coffee while trying not to ruminate on my dream about Swan, I stretch out on a lounge chair on the back deck to get some fresh air. A few minutes later, I hear my brother come trudging up the stairs and promptly crash into the lounger next to me.

"Damn, J. You look as good as I feel. Rough weekend?"

His muffled response from the cushion makes me laugh. He attempts to repeat himself, "I can't talk with you until I have some of what you're having. Is there any left?"

"Yep, just brewed a fresh pot. Help yourself."

James rolls himself off the lounge and stumbles his way into the kitchen and back out again with a steaming mug of coffee. Once the caffeine starts flowing in his veins he perks up enough to start a conversation.

"You about ready to get going to Four Seas?"

"Yeah…I have a college kid coming over for an interview. I hope he works out, I feel like death after this weekend. I won't be able to keep this shit up."

"You're telling ME? I killed myself this weekend at those two weddings. They went off without a hitch, by the way, and thanks for asking." He smirks in my direction and I respond with an eye roll.

"Chill out. I was getting there. So— how did the weddings go this weekend?" I cheese it up with an obnoxious, toothy smile which earns me a middle finger in response.

"We survived, but it wasn't easy. Set-up and breakdown is always a bitch. I was behind the bar for both events. The bar was closed during dinner for both parties, so I was able to take a break from serving drinks, but then I was carving the prime rib both nights as well. The girls and Justin worked their asses off even more than usual to make up for the loss of Erin. We owe them big time."

That's a Cullen cardinal rule that we were taught by our parents, who have always taken great care of their employees. James lives it well. He's extremely generous with our staff. At all times, we try our best to respect and value the people who work for us. It's an important value that has been engrained in our thinking since we were very young.

"Hey, I tried calling you a few times this weekend. Did you lose your phone again?" James questions after plunking down his mug. Time for a refill already…that's a Cullen trait through and through.

Must. Have. Massive. Amounts. Of. Caffeine.

"Ugh, I've got no idea. I ran out of the bar pretty quickly on Friday night and tossed my phone in the window. It must've rolled under the seat or something.

"Yeah, I wanted to grab you to introduce you to our new waitress but I got so busy. One minute, you're with Tori's dad; next thing I know, the lights in the office are off and the door's locked. What had you running out so fast?" James goes to pour his second cup.

"You mean aside from the fact that I knew I had to open and close for the next two days?" I shrug, not really wanting to get into it. If I give it oxygen, the fire will spread. "Man…I dunno. I just saw a girl I used to know. Bad memories, that's all."

"Well, who was it? Anyone I would know?" James settles back in his lounge.

"Nah. One of the girls from a cabana family from the Flanders days. Spoiled brat. Certainly nobody I cared to run into again, that's for sure."

"Wow. Everybody's having run-ins this weekend. Speaking of which, I need you to make sure that Eric isn't working when Bella is."

I continue without even listening to my brother. "I mean, she was such a silver spoon back then, and seriously never gave me the time of day. And now she shows up all of a sudden acting all friendly? I don't fucking get it. She acts like everything was fine between us years ago."

"Did you hear me, E? The new waitress has issues with Eric. We have to try and schedule them on opposite shifts whenever possible."

"Oh God, did Eric break another heart? I swear, he might be bad business for us. It's like watching you back in your Chatterbox days."

"Oh, whatever. He's not that bad. And I don't know what he said to her, but she was pretty shaken up Friday night. She wanted to meet you, but I couldn't find you and then, when I went to check on her, she was in tears and heading out the door." James shrugs.

"So wait, what happened? What did Eric say to her?"

"Hold up. We don't have time for this conversation right now. If we don't get moving, we'll miss our appointments. Let's talk at Four Seas." We drag ourselves out of the loungers, drop our mugs in the sink and I lock up the house.

Fifteen minutes later, we're both sitting at the kitchen table at the B&B while the food warms in the oven for our 12:30 tasting. I keep checking my watch, knowing that Dave kid should be here any second as well. He said he'd be by just after noon. Hopefully, they'll both get here soon, we can conduct business, and then I can put out some more feelers for the wait staff.

"Okay, so pick up where you left off at the house. You were saying that Eric got into it with a customer or somebody? I didn't hear exactly what you were saying earlier. What the hell happened?"

Eric can be a bit of an ass.

I squeeze my eyes shut willing the headache to stay at bay. _GOD please, I really don't want to have to fire someone when the summer's just starting! _

"Man, I've got no idea. Apparently last weekend, he was talking trash about her to her friend of all people! Anyway, her girlfriend told her; she got upset and wanted to quit before she even started. I felt badly for her, so I offered to work them on different schedules," James explains.

"Well, it doesn't make it easier for us, that's for sure. Now you've got me scheduling her opposite you AND opposite Eric. This isn't some crazy high maintenance chick you're getting us wrapped up in, is it? I'm not having a newbie employee order me around."

"Ugh, it's not like that at all. I'm a bartender, she's a waitress, Eric's a waiter…if you're gonna whine about it, let me do the fucking schedule, it's not rocket science, for cryin' out loud!"

"No, you're right. And hey, at this point, beggars can't be choosers. Whatever. It'll work. So, when am I gonna meet this girl, anyway?"

James looks at me like I'm losing my mind and starts speaking very slowly so as to ensure that his message is received clearly.

"Well, she'll be here for the food tasting in about twenty minutes. Have you not been listening to anything I've been saying? You're all over the map. You might wanna get your head in the game. Like I said, she wanted to meet you Friday night but you took off like a bat out of hell. So, what about you? What's got you so bugged about this girl you mentioned? You've got Tori. Old girls are just that, old news. But you and I both know they can start up new problems. Nobody should be rattling your cage at this stage of the game."

"I know. She was always this shallow bitch with a dipshit of a boyfriend….they were just a really awful bunch of people."

"Okay, so again, why is she even registering on your radar?" James questions.

"I don't know. I was happy to be rid of them once I finished there," I wince, knowing that's not the full truth, but I press on. "But she was always something to look at. I crushed on her almost the entire time I worked for her family at the Flanders. And she's still got her looks, so of course, I'm gonna look again…but NOW she's acting all innocent and nice! It's freaking me the fuck out!" My voice rises to a fever pitch.

_Get a hold of yourself._

James's eyes widen. "Well, then let her be nice to you! But wait— what does it even matter? You said she was just a patron at the bar on Friday? You might not even see her again! Why worry?" James is trying to understand where I'm coming from. I get that I'm sounding like a fucking fool right now.

"Yeah, I thought that too, but I saw her two Fridays in a row, now! What if she lives here? I can't have someone playing mind games with me! Tori's already gone for fucking months at a time! Do you know how hard it is to just politely ignore the offers I get at the bar? You know how many hot girls walk through those doors! You get numbers slipped to you all the time too! Only** you** can act on them, I **CAN'T**! I need a sexual intervention, like, really fucking soon!"

My brother reasons, "Well, unless you plan on screwing around behind Tori's back, which isn't you, by the way, you better find some porn and get busy. Don't let some girl from the past mess with your future. You'll hate yourself for that." James gets up and opens the oven door to check on the chicken in wine sauce.

"I know. Forget it. Let me sit down and start figuring out this schedule. You said your girl is coming in to train with me tonight?" I reply, drained.

"Yeah, Bella said she's available any night this week for us."

"Okay." I shake my head in confusion not hearing James correctly. "Wait, what?"

"I said Bella's available," James repeats to me with his head in the oven.

"YOU said 'Bella'?"

"Yes, I said 'Bella.' I've been talking about Bella since I got here, E."

"Huh? Wait, so how do YOU know Bella's available?" I respond, confusion seeping out of every pore at this point.

"She told me."

"She told you she's AVAILABLE? She told _**me**_ she's married."

"What? What are you talking about?" James rights himself and stirs the sauce on the stove top.

"You said Bella's available and I'm telling you she told me the other night that she's married!"

James questions me over his shoulder,"When did you talk to Bella?"

"On Friday night! At the bar!" Again…whenever it comes to this girl, I find myself starting to shout! _I need to get a grip and dial it down a thousand._

"Oh, wait— so you met her already? She didn't tell me that on the phone when we spoke."

"Hang on, why would you be talking to Bella on the phone?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"So that we can say 'hi', 'how ya doing'? Why do YOU talk on the phone?" James is chuckling in confusion while looking at me like I have a third eye sprouting on my forehead.

"I don't talk to her on the phone." _Bitter much? Perhaps._

"Okay, but why are you asking me why I'm talking on the phone to the girl I'm dating?"

"I'm not talking about the girl you're dating, I'm talking about Bella!" He's starting to piss me off.

"Well, I'm talking about Bella, too! What the fuck is this, Abbott and Costello?" James tosses the oven mitts on the table.

_Deep breaths, Edward…aaaaand, go_. "So let me get this straight. You're talking to Bella on the phone?"

"Yes."

"And you said you're dating her?"

"Yes, JESUS, I've told you this, Edward. I mean, I guess 'dating' is a strong word, but yeah, we've been out together and we've spoken on the phone several times. I'm going out again with her tonight. Why does any of this matter to you?"

"You're going out with Bella, Isabella Swan." I speak clearly so that there's no confusion.

"No. I'm going out with Bella, Bella King. I have no idea who Isabella Swan is."

"Christ! Isabella Swan is the girl from the Flanders!" I'm throwing my hands in the air and shouting like a damn cartoon character at this point.

"Okay, calm down. So you ran into Isabella Swan from the Flanders…the spoiled brat?"

"Yes. But you're calling her Bella and now I'm getting really fucking nervous because you called your girl Bella and my girl was always Isabella, but the other night she called herself Bella, too." _Who's on first? What's on second?_

James starts scrubbing his face roughly and starts up again. "Okay, so there can be more than one Bella on the planet, right?"

"Of course there can, but how many Bellas were at our pub on Friday night?" _God, give me strength._

"So wait, you said you saw your Isabella, and she called herself Bella, at Last Call on Friday?"

"Yes. I saw her the first night of Memorial Day Weekend with her girlfriend and then I ran into her again this past Friday night. She didn't recognize me either night as me, Edward Cullen, but just as someone who might've been vaguely familiar. And though I know she's shallow enough to possibly not remember me at all, she was acting all nice! THAT's what has me so fucked up!"

Fever pitch, my friends. Fever. Pitch.

"Hang on. So your Bella was with a friend last weekend, too? Was this friend blonde by any chance?"

"Yeah. And she had a dude who looked like a bouncer hanging off her arm last week and again on Friday night." _Hello headache, we meet again._

"So wait, did you see Eric talk to her?" James keeps digging, eyebrows furrowed. Sherlock is on the scene, now.

"No, but that doesn't mean that he didn't. What did he say to her anyway?"

"Her friend, Rose, said that he was a real dick and said she used to be a 'raging bitch'…or something along those lines. Whatever it was, it wasn't pretty."

"So Eric used to know her, too? And my Isabella was definitely a raging bitch. **That** I can attest to." Listen to me, 'my Isabella', HA! I've got some fuckin' nerve. But wait… **I **called her a raging bitch, too. What the what? I suppose if the shoe fits…

_****DING-DONG****_

I get up scratching my head. My thoughts are all jumbled, trying to figure out who James is dating and who he saw on Friday.

What are the chances that we are talking about the same girl?

The same 'twist me up in knots, ball-breaker, drop-dead gorgeous girl'? I shake it off. No way. No fucking way.

"So hold on, your Bella called herself Bella King?" James gets up and starts following me out of the kitchen.

"Well, at first she agreed to the 'Isabella Swan', but then she corrected me and said her name's Bella King."

"Edward." James grabs me on the shoulder to get my attention and we stall in the hallway. "You do realize that I'm going out with a girl named Bella King? What's your Isabella look like?"

"Pssshh. Let's get this straight, she was NEVER_** my**_ Isabella. But she's petite, long brown hair, plump pink lips and legs that go on for days." I hope I'm not drooling as I stare off reminiscing; visions of teeny suede bathing suits dancing in my head. The doorbell rings a second time, waking me from my memories. James stops me again as I turn to walk toward the foyer.

"E, my Bella, the one I am talking to on the phone AND the one I've been out with, also has long brown hair, she's got a small frame like you said and has really long, trim legs. What the motherfuck? Are we talking about the same girl, here?" James rubs his forehead in borderline disbelief.

"Hang on…we'll work this out later. It can't be. I gotta talk to this kid about the bartending job."

I hear James still calling after me as I stretch my arm to open the front door. "Just be aware…this appointment for the Harrington Memorial is with—"

And at the same time I hear my brother call out her name, I see her with my own eyes standing on our porch in all of her mind-fucking glory.

You've GOT to be kidding me. This can't really be happening.

"—my Bella," James finishes. "Isabella," I sigh.

What did I say the other night? Oh, that's right.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

Game fucking ON!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Thank you to all the well wishers; my family and I got back from my brother's wedding cruise at about 11:30pm on Monday night. We had a blast and the wedding was spectacular. **

**So, my thanks go out the the usual suspects, LaMomo my beta extraordinaire and Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween my Cabana Girls...I had many umbrella drinks thinking about you all this past weekend. Most unfortunately however, there was not one cabana boy or waiter who remotely came close to the looks of Bella's cabana boy. Sigh...can't win 'em all. Sincere apologies for the lack of review replies to chapter seven, the wedding cruise took me away from my computer for practically the entire week...I promise to catch up during chapter eight. Thank you again to everyone who is reading, reviewing, rec'ing, pimping, alerting, favoriting and any other 'ing' verb you can think of. I love and appreciate all of you! xoxo**


	10. When Worlds Collide

~Chapter Nine~

**BPOV**

…_Bella…_

…_Open your eyes, Bella..._

…_It's just you and me..._

…_Nobody else matters right now... _

…_I dream about you, Bella..._

…_I dream about you just like you're dreaming about me right now…_

…_I want you to watch me... _

…_I want you to watch me while I make you quiver…_

…_I need to taste you..._

…_Will you let me taste you, Bella?_

My eyes shoot open to savor the smooth as silk voice that's whispering above me, but I'm shrouded in the darkness of my bedroom.

And I'm alone, completely alone.

The white sheer curtains over the French pocket doors flutter in the night breeze to my left. It's not hot enough at nighttime to justify the air conditioner and I enjoy the idea that the world is right outside my door.

I can hear it, I can see it, I can smell it and I can feel it. It's a new moon tonight, so the sky offers no light. I hear the calming sounds of the waves crashing on the shoreline as I try and get a grip on reality.

Sitting up, I place my hand on my chest and feel my heart racing.

I'm a sweaty, sticky mess with my legs twisted in the bed sheets and my nightshirt bunched up around my waist.

_Jeebus_.

I can't believe I just had a dream about Mr. Hottie Not-So-Nice. And, hello? A sex dream at that! I can't remember **ever** having a dream that intense. And was he—? He was going down… _there_?

Holy crap. What I wouldn't do to make THAT a reality.

But of all the people I should be dreaming of? He's not supposed to be at the top of the list. James. James is the one I've kissed; the one whose hand has held mine.

_Good God, Bella. You don't need to be lusting after the guy who despises you. That can only end in tragedy for you. Relax and let it go. _

In with the good air…out with the bad. Cue James dream, please! God? Are you listening to me? If you're in charge of the dreaming thing, could you do a girl a favor?

I fluff my pillow, turn to my side and pull the duvet up to my chin.

James. I'm thinking about James.

My alarm clock reads 3:12 am and that's the last thing I remember seeing, until the morning light wakes me from my slumber.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

I check my teeth for smudged lipstick or lurking strawberry seeds once more before putting my sunglasses back on and stepping out of my car. Glancing at my watch, I see it's 12:30 and I'm right on time for the food tasting for Aunt Didi's memorial service. I still feel a bit unsure about working for James at the bar, especially after having that run-in with Eric and now knowing how much he dislikes me.

And then that dream last night? _Heaven help me; that was hot as hell_. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on much today. And I need to get my head on straight, 'cause I'm training with James's brother at the pub tonight.

James gave me three separate pep talks this weekend, to reassure me that working at Last Call will be perfectly fine and there's no reason to walk away, when the scheduling is a non-issue. He said it's an easy fix, he asked me to trust him, so I do. What choice do I have? I can't continue only having four adult friends in my life.

I love Rosalie and Emmett, they are my lifeline. Without Jasper, I wouldn't **BE** alive. Even after he was no longer my doctor, Jasper kept me as a priority in his life and I can't imagine tackling some of the harder medical issues without him by my side. His wife, Alice, who has also become a dear friend to me, keeps me giggling even when I want to wallow in self-pity. Their five-year-old Tristan is the sweetest little guy and he captured my heart many years ago. Now, their six-month-old baby girl, my sweet goddaughter Emerson, keeps my spirits up when I don't think I have it in me to do anything but crash to the ground. I love each and every one of them. I would do anything for them, but I would love to know I'm brave enough to step out and gain a new friend or two.

James has been nothing but sincere and caring with me. I really believe he's a good man. I want to see if we can continue the budding friendship we've discovered and see where it leads. Baby steps, though. It's been hard this weekend trying to get Eric's frustrated face out of my mind.

Even though James has convinced me that I don't ever have to speak with him if I don't want to, I'm determined to attempt to make amends for whatever it is that I said or did in my past that caused Eric to feel such disdain for me.

I know I can do this. I simply have to.

Sex dream aside, if I want to keep pursuing Bella 2.0 as best I can, pulling up my big girl panties and having the tough conversation is exactly what needs to be done. And if the sex dream happens to become a reality someday, well, then that's just Jim Dandy fine by me!

I walk up the steps of the Victorian bed and breakfast, ensure that my bra straps are properly hidden by the cap sleeves of my sundress and ring the doorbell. I'm overwhelmed by the scent of lilacs wafting over toward where I stand. They line the base of the wrap-around porch in colorful shades of light and dark purple. I love the smell of lilacs. They remind me of my Grandma Swan. When I was a little girl, she always let me pick bunches of blooms off the lilac bushes that surrounded her property in Cherry Hill.

I can't hear anything coming from inside, so I ring the bell again. That's when I start to hear male voices coming from the other side of the door.

Maybe I'll finally get to meet James's older brother today. James said he would be here to introduce himself and then he'd have to take off to get to the bar.

My training tonight is supposed to start around 7, but not before James takes me to an early casual dinner at Bay Village Pizza. Apparently, it's a walk-up joint where we can order at the counter and then we'll eat on the beach because they have only limited outdoor seating. He swears by their enormous slices, so those are our plans prior to me having to be at work.

HA! 'At work'…that's a phrase I'm fairly certain I've never uttered in my entire life. Sometimes I wonder if I was a babysitter, a dog walker…something, ANYTHING while in junior high! But those are questions that go unanswered.

Aunt Didi told me that I never had a part-time job in high school that she knew of. Aside from that, she really didn't have that much more knowledge to offer me about my life as a young adult. She said we really only spent time together on major holidays.

This fact alone makes me really sad. She was such a sweet lady. She spent so much time with me, caring for me, loving me and nursing me back to health. To know that my parents and I didn't spend much time with her when we could have been and should have been, makes me feel so guilty. Clearly she was always a kind-hearted woman; giving freely of her time, energy, money and love whenever and wherever she could.

Yet, we only saw her a handful of times each year? What kind of people were we? Another missing puzzle piece of my life. If I try and make it fit with what Eric said about me, I wonder if my family and I WERE too self-absorbed to spend time with others…or even to care about others.

I grab at my stomach; I feel a knot forming.

_You can't do this now, Bella. There's nothing you can do to fix it now. We've turned over a new leaf. Bella 2.0, remember?_ I keep chanting what Emmett drummed into me over the weekend.

I can do this. I. Can. Do. This.

The door swings open as I offer a smile to…_Eric? _

_Shit. Why the heck is he here? _

I hear him sort of whisper my name and that same sensational voice from my dream shoots an electric current directly to my core.

_Unngh, that voice. _I straighten my back and decide to be the bigger person. I've got to be at this point…clearly, he's been unimpressed with me in the past.

_Step number nine, 'making amends'…off we go_.

"Hi," I begin tentatively…_good start, Bella_. _Highly impressive. He's about to be putty in your hands._ I roll my eyes at my sarcastic inner monologue and press on.

"I didn't realize I'd see you here today, too." I continue smiling as if I'm auditioning for toothpaste commercials.

"Well, yeah. I work here. And** apparently** so do you!" Eric drops his hand from the door, turns and walks back into the foyer and further into the house, while James jumps forward with a huge grin and steps out to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, there. Good to see you. Glad you could make it. You ready to dig in?" He's running his mouth a mile a minute.

_Weird_.

As he offers me his hand, he leads me into the foyer and closes the door behind me. I smile at his kindness. We start walking toward the dining room and I try to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, absolutely! You'll find I'll always jump at the chance to eat good food. Ring a dinner bell and I'm the first girl there!"

**BWAHAHA! **

I hear a loud guffaw and a crash from beyond the foyer. Unsure as to what just happened exactly, I keep a smile on my face and whisper to James, "I didn't realize I would see him again so soon. I hope he's okay with me being here."

I see James rolling his eyes at the ruckus as he's turning back to face me.

"Oh, psssh, Edward's fine. I think he just stubbed his toe before he answered the door. That would account for the constipated expression and his inability to carry on a conversation."

"Edward?" I question, confused. Oh good, maybe I'll FINALLY meet the brother.

"Yeah, I'm here. And I'm not constipated, but thanks, little brother. I hope you don't talk to all of our clients about our digestive and excretory functions."

I turn around to see Eric coming back in the dining room and I plaster a smile back on my face. _Kill him with kindness, Bells. _I hear Emmett in my head again.

James lets out what I think is a nervous laugh. "Are you alright, E? You stubbed your toe pretty hard. Can you handle being here?" James's eyes go wide as if he's witnessing a train wreck.

I'm watching some bizarre silent and not-so-silent communication pass between Eric and James. I know it must be about me and **that's** beyond mortifying.

I wonder if it's too late to call Subway and ask them to cater a major philanthropist's two-day memorial service.

"I'm fine. I'm good. I'm awesome. Never been better."

Okaaaay. Good to know. Seems like Eric is fine, good and awesome. That's a start, I suppose.

"SO!" James starts with a loud clap of his hands that makes me jump and Eric shake his head. "Introductions are in order! Bella King, this is my brother, co-owner and partner in the Four Seas and Last Call."

My mouth drops open like a wide-mouth bass and I'm suddenly too stupid to find words.

"Shocking, isn't it? There's a lot of that going around today." Eric punctuates his statement with another eye roll as he flops himself into the chair at the head of the table and graces the room with a sarcastic smile.

Wide-eyed, I turn to James, thinking this is some kind of joke.

"Your…_brother_? I thought you said your brother's name was Edward." I'm whispering, but not softly enough. Mr. Hottie Not-So-Nice is chuckling and shuffling some papers around on the table. He lifts his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes. My name is Edward. Nice to meet you… **again**. Have a seat. We'll get that food right out to you, since you claim to want to eat so eagerly!" He gives me the a 'thumbs up', an overly cheesy grin and winks at me, but it looks more like he's trying to rid his left eye of a gnat that unwantedly flew in.

My eyes are darting all around the room. This man is NOT happy with my presence. I'm not a moron. Clearly, he's uncomfortable with me being here and I would suddenly do just about anything for a rogue wave to crash over LBI and wash us all out to sea.

James pipes up. "Bella, would you excuse us for a second? E, could you come here? I need you to double-check on a dish to make sure it looks right or determine if it needs a few more minutes in the oven."

My skin feels like it's on fire. This couldn't possibly be happening.

I thought Mr. Hottie Not-So-Nice was Eric, not Edward…and even worse, it's James's brother, MY BOSS!

How the hell can I work for them now? He hates me! This has disaster written all over it. I can't possibly go through with this.

_Abort! Abort! Danger Will Robinson, danger!_

Maybe, if I run like crazy, I can escape before they come back.

I'll go ahead and call Subway, order hundreds of hoagies, and hire Emmett to stand behind my kitchen counter to make drinks for everyone. He's not a bartender, but he's a fast learner. He could totally do it!

Rose probably wouldn't love having to serve mini-hoagies to hundreds of mourners, but hey, you sacrifice for your friends, right?

Then, of course, I would just have to stay holed up in my home for the rest of my life and never leave again.

As I'm looking at my strappy sandals wondering if they'll hold up during my mad dash, James and Eri—um,_ Edward_ come back to the table precariously balancing trays in both of their hands.

James is all smiles as he approaches. "Here we are! Chicken in wine sauce, bacon-wrapped scallops, prosciutto-wrapped melon, chicken apple salad bruschetta, spanakopita, and sausage-stuffed cherry peppers and that's just what I've got on my tray! Edward's spread is even more delectable!"

I look down, feeling myself blush a bit. My mouth is starting to water and I'm not sure whether it has to do with the delicious hors d'oeuvres or the fact that Edward is, in fact, more delectable than James.

I really should be hung, drawn and quartered.

What kind of person compares brothers? I mean, up until ten minutes ago, I had no idea they were brothers, but honest to God? Maybe Edward does know me better than I know myself. Maybe I am an awful person?

James and Edward place the platters down on the far end of the table, bringing over a few plates to start sampling and take a seat across from me. Huh. I guess they will be joining me in the tasting? It seems like it could be an unorthodox practice, but they're growing boys, they've gotta eat and now that I'm familiar with both of them, this seems like it's more of a friendly lunch than a business meeting.

Edward takes a swig of his Yuengling and James offers me a glass of ice water which I graciously accept. I decide to go for broke and initiate conversation with Not-So-Nice.

"So, Edward, James is boasting that you can offer me even more delicious treats. What mouth-watering things of yours can I taste?"

The next few seconds pass by me in a wet blur while beer is spewed from Edward's mouth all over me. He has the decency to look horrified, with James mirroring his expression, as I sit there with a stunned look on my face.

It takes a minute for it to register in my head what I said to cause such a visceral reaction on Edward's part. I suddenly feel my face heating up and quickly ask James where I can find the powder room.

"Of course. Here, it's just across the hall. I'm so sorry about that. I think Edward hit his head, I don't know what's gotten into him today," James attempts to explain.

"Wow. Stubbed his toe **and** hit his head, huh? He's batting a thousand today, isn't he?" I don't know where my bitchy response comes from and it sort of shocks James when I see the look on his face. Just as quickly as he tries to figure me out, he starts to laugh along with me and brush off my comment as if it wasn't intended to harm.

But it was…I want it to harm.

Edward needs some harm thrown his way. He's done nothing to make me feel welcome here today. I can't imagine that this is how they treat all of their clients. I know he wasn't fond of me years ago, but come on, give a girl a chance, wouldja? We're gonna have to find a civil place to function if I'm really going to try and work for them. Although, at this early stage of the game, it seems next to impossible.

_Houston, we have a problem. _

**EPOV**

Unfuckingbelievable.

See? This is why my mother told me not to run away from my problems all those years ago.

She knew about Isabella. Well, she knew I had unrequited feelings for a girl at work and she thought it was the wrong move to quit my job at the Flanders after I had such a successful run. She also knew my direct boss loved me and my other clients were always so appreciative both verbally and monetarily. Even though I had all those other things going for me, it was time to get the hell away from Isabella and her mind games.

So here I am now. I high-tailed it away from her all those years ago...and now she's standing in my dining room, having hired me to cater a party and, oh by the way, I just hired her as my newest waitress! I'll tell ya what, dude…karma, she** is** an unforgiving, sneaky ninja-bitch.

I can hear James attempting to make pleasant conversation with her out in the dining room and I hear her actually utter the words, "Ring a dinner bell and I'm the first girl there!"

"BWAHAHA!" I can't contain myself. I lose my footing and fall into a magazine rack after hearing quite possibly the most ridiculous thing to ever escape her mouth. Eat? Does she mean eat _food_? Is she for real? She barely touched the stuff all those years back when I watched her as I worked.

_Maybe_ I would see her snack on a piece of fruit or a handful of mixed nuts from time to time. She was always terrified of gaining an ounce. I remember it being one of the things she bitched about most. It was beyond ludicrous. She had a fantastic figure and, even if she'd gained ten or even twenty pounds, she would've still been stunning. Curvaceous, like a woman should be. And now, she does look like she's gained a little bit of weight since I saw her all those years ago. And just as I predicted back then, she still looks fucking phenomenal.

_God, I am so, so screwed._

And wait, what the hell is James talking about? I'm constipated? Oh, hell no. This ends right now.

As I turn the corner and walk into the dining room, I hear her whisper my name. _Unngh, glorious_. Just as I suspected it would be, goddammit. Suddenly my jeans are a little tighter than they were a minute ago.

I rejoin the conversation, but not before reprimanding James regarding his crass comment about my digestive tract.

Nice James, really nice. I can see that his normally very cool demeanor is rattled right now. He looks as if he's part nervous and part terrified. I roll my eyes and shake my head at him to try and calm him down.

_Relax, I know how to behave._

"Are you alright, E? You stubbed your toe pretty hard. Can you handle being here?" Poor James is a drowning man. I sorta feel sorry for him. This girl who, let's face it, can turn any intelligent, clear-thinking male into a babbling imbecile, is starting to sink her claws into my little brother and he's desperate for me to not screw it up.

No worries, man, it's all good. If you wanna try and date this girl, it's your funeral.

Oh, and you might wanna clarify that whole "married" thing! I'll miss ya, kid. She's a man-eater. I hear Hall 'n' Oates croon in the recesses of my mind.

I throw him a bone. "I'm fine. I'm good. I'm awesome. Never been better." Okay, maybe that's a stretch. But I've gotta keep my wits about me. I risk a glance at Bella, whose blush has started on her chest and spread all the way up to the tips of her ears.

Mmmmm, her chest. I wish I knew where else she was blushing.

"SO! Introductions are in order! Bella King, this is my brother, co-owner and partner in the Four Seas and Last Call." James is trying to chisel at the iceberg that has suddenly floated its way down Long Beach Boulevard and parked itself in the dining room of our work-in-progress bed and breakfast. I shake my head at his attempt.

Poor, poor James. If it wasn't about to happen before, it looks like Isabella is about to burst into fucking flames now. I hear her whisper-shout to James, "Your brother? I thought you said your brother's name was Edward!"

Unbelievable, does she really have no damn clue? Or is she playing games like she always did?

I can't contain my snark. "Yes. My name is Edward. Nice to meet you… again. Have a seat. We'll get that food right out to you, since you claim to want to eat so eagerly!" I give her a wink and a smile but I'm sure it looks like I'm trying out to be a face contortionist for Cirque du Soleil.

Do they even have those? They totally should. I could make them a mint.

I need to rein it in.

Isabella looks like she wants to die and I can read James like a book. He's mentally scrambling to try and contain Wildfire Edward. At this rate, he may need to call in FEMA.

"Bella, would you excuse us for a second? E, could you come here? I need you to double-check on a dish to make sure it looks right or determine if it needs a few more minutes in the oven."

_Here we go. Time to discipline big brother. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted_. I stand up and follow James into the kitchen, where I start pulling the food out of the oven and off the warming plates.

"DUDE! What the fuck? You have to chill out, you're acting insane out there!" James is practically spitting in my face trying to get his point across.

Point. Taken. He continues, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that the girl waiting in our dining room is your Isabella."

I shake my head and sigh in exasperation. "Yes, that's the Isabella I knew. I don't know her anymore. I really don't care to get to know her again. She's all yours."

_Well played, Edward. _I can hear that angel or devil on my shoulder trying to gnaw at me_. If you truly believe any of that shit you just spouted, then I have a bridge in Brooklyn that's for sale, interested?_

"Look, I don't know what to say. I'll back off. I won't have some girl come between us. It's never happened before and I refuse for it to start now. Tell me what to do. Please."

My brother looks so conflicted. I won't do that to him. I won't stand in the way of something that seems to be smooth sailing for him so far. I'm fucking engaged for Christ's sake! I can't be possessive of Bella!

_A few interesting facts you might like to know, the Brooklyn Bridge is one of the oldest suspension bridges in the country. It was completed in 1883, and connects the New York City boroughs of Manhattan and Brooklyn by spanning the LOVELY East River._

"James, it's nothing. It was a long time ago. If you've had a few good times with her, then just go with it. Don't let my feelings from years ago interfere. I'm marrying Tori at the end of the year. I was just shaken up after seeing Bella. It was a shock to see her walk through the door of our bar. It's an even bigger shock to realize that I've hired her as our newest waitress and I'm going to be the one working with her a bulk of the time. But seriously, I'm good. I know I was an ass out there. I've got it under control. Seriously, no worries."

_It spans almost 1600 feet and has a terrific view of the South Street Seaport. Just beyond that is Wall Street! In the other direction is Brooklyn, where all the 'it' kids are living these days. So whaddya say? You buying?_

"Okay. Well, at the very least, we need to pull it together because if nothing else, she's a client and she's paying us to help her say goodbye to her aunt next weekend. We owe it to her to do the same stellar job we do for all of our other clients, right?" James, ever the voice of reason.

"No, you're totally right. Let's plate these samples and bring them out to her. She deserves our best. Thanks for kicking my ass."

James shakes his head. "What a day. We can talk about this more later. But yeah, let's square away this menu and take it from there."

I follow James back into the dining room as he starts rattling off the different hors d'oeuvres he's got on his tray. I hear him say something about my tray but I'm not paying much attention. I just need this meeting over with, so that I can get outta here and figure out what the hell my next move is.

What a fucking nightmare.

After placing my tray, I walk down to the other end of the table and take a seat.

Beer. I need beer. As I'm taking a long pull, I hear Bella start talking to me.

"So Edward, James is boasting that you can offer me even more delicious treats. What mouth-watering things of yours can I taste?"

I start to choke and then spray a mouthful of beer all over Bella. I try to catch my breath and I see James looking just as rocked as I feel.

_Smooth move, genius. _

_"__Whoa here she comes, watch out boy, she'll chew you up…"_

_Houston, we have a problem._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sigh. It's been a crazy week for me and I'm desperately trying to get back into the swing of things. Getting back from the cruise, getting my two of my munchkins back into the swing of things at preschool and then prepping for my baby girl's first birthday! Her mommy worked tirelessly to create a Moose and Zee cake from Nick, Jr (for any Twimoms out there who know who they are). The party was a success. And of course, as a one year old, she had no clue what the heck was happening or why I was shoving a flaming cupcake in her face with twenty people singing 'Happy Birthday' to her. But...she ate it, made a mess...did what she was supposed to do and we had a blast. In between all of that craziness, I have been writing as much as possible! Hope you will continue to enjoy the crazy train I've got these characters strapped to!**

**My beta, LaMomo, is the eyes and ears of this institution...the institution being my chapters! She decorates my stuff with lovely red marks and I fix them all up under her tutelage. The Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween offer a billion and one suggestions and crack me up in the process. Thank you to all of them. And to all of you who continue to read, review, pimp, alert and favorite. Your support means the world to this newbie author. Much love. xoxo_  
><em>**


	11. The Newbie on the Staff

**SM still owns it...some things will never change. Sigh.  
><strong>

~Chapter Ten~

**EPOV**

After cleaning herself up, Bella joins us back at the table with a simple apology. I don't know if she is apologizing for taking ten minutes in the bathroom, or for her comment. Let's be honest, we all know she didn't mean it like_ that_! But with my brain on high alert for interpreting anything Bella-related as sexual these days, of course I took it to mean her mouth on my ears, my fingers, my chest, my..._Jesus, take your pick_.

We spend the next forty minutes snacking and watching Bella sample all the different hors d'oeuvres we created for her menu. Over and over again, I watch her open her mouth and nibble, suck and manipulate the various foods. My dick is straining against my jeans so desperately, I think it might burst through the fabric and appear like Jack Nicholson's face from behind the hacked white door in "The Shining".

After tasting the chicken apple salad bruschetta, she has a dab of mayonnaise on the corner of her lips. I watch her tongue slink out and swipe up the left side of her mouth and I think I might have a stroke.

After a bite of a particularly moist piece of chicken in lemon and wine sauce, she lets out a sultry moan and I watch a bit of sauce escape her lips and dribble down her chin. I fall out of my chair. I cleverly cover by claiming I was bending down to tie my shoelace, but realize my case doesn't hold water because I'm barefoot. Suddenly my 'untied shoe' turns into an itchy bug bite. Those pesky mosquitoes can't resist my sweet blood, I guess.

I sound like a fucking lunatic. The men in white coats are probably pulling up to the curb right now.

Next thing I know, the doorbell rings and I find Dave waiting for our interview. I quietly excuse myself from the table, asking James to wrap up the meeting with Bella. Dave is an eager kid with several months' experience behind a bar. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders and he's ready and willing to start training as soon as possible. I tell him to hold off for a week and come in next Monday, because training a bartender AND a waitress at the same time is about as much fun as having a root canal.

The two-day memorial service for Bella's aunt is next weekend and OF COURSE I'm slated to work the event, after James had to cover both weddings this past weekend. Two full days with Bella right there next to me. No escape at all.

I feel the like the universe has "banana in the tailpipe'd" me for the umpteenth time in the last couple of weeks. Bella will also be with me practically every day this week, training at the bar for hours and hours on end.

And why does our required uniform for the girls at Last Call consist of a denim mini-skirt and a black tank top? Maybe I could change the policy this week to a burlap sack or something similar. People will still buy drinks, right? Because if I have to keep looking at Bella wearing the dress she has on now— or even worse, the uniform at work— I'm gonna lose my shit.

And OH MY GOD, what the fuck is wrong with me? This girl is burying her aunt and all I can think about is what she's gonna look like working for me at Last Call? _Maybe I should get an invite to Douchebag Island._

I've gotta call Tori. This is bad. This is really, really bad. I look at my watch to check the date. 15 more days…that's all I need to hold out until I can finally get some release. Tori will be back here in LBI for a couple of weeks through the July 4th weekend when we have our engagement party. After that, she immediately takes off again for Utah, for the sequel of Lauren Mallory's movie. This one will be about a girl who seeks inner peace by spending her summer on a dude ranch. I mean, what the hell is that all about? How does anyone find inner peace surrounded by horse and cow manure?

I have no freaking idea, but I can tell you right now, I find inner peace on a beach with an icy beer sweating in my hand. Give me the sounds of the ocean. Give me the smell of coconut suntan lotion. Give me a day where it's in the high 80's with a sea breeze to keep me cool. Give me a fuckawesome blue sky with only wispy clouds passing above. I don't even need to be with anyone. I'm by myself, with a cooler next to me in the sand, reclined in my chair with my Ray-Bans on. THAT, my friends, is inner peace, Edward Cullen-style.

"E, do you have to go already?" I hear James pull me from my 'inner peace' happy place.

"Huh, wha—?" _Very articulate. Really; well done, Eddie-mah-man_. I'm about to give that annoying voice in the back of my head the beating of its life.

"Well, I saw you look at your watch. I didn't know if you had to take off already."

"Umm, yeah. I'm finished with our new bartender and I need to head over to the bar to take care of the weekend's receipts. So, I..ahh…I guess I'll see you later then, Isa—," I squeeze my eyes shut to try and get it right, "…Bella?" I hedge, hoping maybe, just maybe, she got a job in the last few days and neglected to tell James about it.

"Uhhh, yeah. If that's what you want," she responds quietly from the table.

If that's what I want? _Jesus, if there were ever a loaded question…_

"Well, wouldn't it be if it's what you want? You're taking a quick-pace job that can get pretty stressful at times. Sure you're up for the challenge?"

"I am…if you still want me."

I hear James start coughing at the same time that I feel all the blood in my body rush toward my crotch like brides at that Filene's Basement Annual Bridal Gown sale. I know this because my fiancée made me watch it on You Tube a few times and then, like the rest of the nut-jobs, she, too, did the running of the bulls, err—, _brides_ last year and miraculously managed to survive. I sure hope she came away with a dress she liked, she never bothered to tell me either way. But I do know one thing, the women on that video appeared psychotic and completely ruthless.

"Yeah. I do…err— we do, we need you. We need you on the staff. It would help us out a lot. So umm, yeah, that's a yeah. So I'll see you tonight at 7, then?"

"Yes. I'll be there. Oh! And James told me what I should wear, so I'm all set."

Of course he did. _Fucking marvelous_.

"Okay, great. See you then. J, I'll catch ya later." I walk over to James and do our brotherly fist bump and nod at Bella.

I grab my stack of papers and start toward the foyer saying a silent prayer. _"God, we both know you don't hear from me too often, and I apologize for that, but if you could just see to it that I not continue to be a babbling, fumbling moron where she's concerned, I would really appreciate it."_

Just as I complete my request for divine intervention, I walk smack into one of the beams separating the foyer from the dining room.

"_Awesome. Thanks for delivering on that prayer, Big Guy."_

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Can I get anything else for you, ladies?" I turn on the charm to make the girls stay a while longer. 'Cause the longer they stay, the more likely they'll want to drink some more. I love what I do. I love watching people have a great time and eat great food that I helped create while they enjoy their summer. Repeat customers and word-of-mouth recommendations are our lifeline around here. And at the end of the day, the more business we pull in, the easier it will be to achieve our goals. Seems like a win-win for everyone.

We have a ton of work to do on the hotel and the bed and breakfast…and I really want to try and get it all done this year. The contractor will take care of the hotel upgrades, but James and I are getting the remodeling done at the B&B. If we can get all the work done on the off- season, everything we earn starting next summer will be gravy. I seriously can't wait. It's gonna be a heck of a monster to tackle, but I'm ready for it.

I look down at my watch and see that it's just about 7. Bella should be here soon. All I can say is that I hope she's ready to work. I can't believe she's really going to go through with this. She never lifted a finger for the four years that I watched her at the Flanders. _Are you kidding_? Her manicure would've gotten smudged! She would've started sweating and that would have led to her hair getting the frizzies! _See where I'm going with this_? I heard it over and over from her. The more I think about all this, the crazier this idea has become that she's really going to work for me.

Why? Why did I ever agree to this without interviewing her myself, first? Oh that's right, 'cause I said I would trust my brother's judgment.

UGH! This is like a cosmic black hole of fuckery; a domino effect of insanity. One thing happened, then another, then another. I'm just waiting for it all to collapse. I fear, however, that I'll be the one on the bottom of the pile of rubble.

May as well suck it up 'cause there's nothing I can do about it now, and oh crap, here she comes with James leading the way.

My brother walks her to our office where I presume she's dropping her bag. They disappear from my sight and suddenly I'm concerned that maybe he's kissing her goodbye. Or maybe he's kissing her AND wishing her good luck on her first night, as well. _Two kisses? Really, James? Is that necessary? Back off, already, I'm not gonna eat her! _

My bitter inner monologue has led me into murky waters, thinking about eating and Bella. Eating things with Bella…eating things off Bella...eating…ugh, _holy shit_, I've gotta stop. Aaaand now I'm attempting to inconspicuously adjust myself under my jeans after thinking about eating Bella.

I'm refilling a guy's beer and shaking my head to clear it of all things sexual that have to do with Bella, when I hear James come up behind me.

"Hey bud. I'm delivering your newest waitress into your capable hands. Play nice, okay?"

_HA! You have no idea how difficult this is going to be, baby brother._

Bella, whose cheeks are flushed yet again, gives James a weak smile and turns to look at me.

"Okay, I've gotta get back to plan the necessary food and liquor purchases for the memorial. You kids have fun! Good luck, Bella, you're gonna be great!" James leans in, gently takes her chin in his hand and kisses her square on the mouth. I feel my chest tighten a bit. It's not like he's tonguing her down or anything, but it doesn't make it any easier to watch, that's for sure. I make myself look busy and when I see him start to walk away in my peripheral vision, I look up to give him a goodbye nod.

God, that was bizarre. Way too awkward a feeling for someone who shouldn't be at ALL concerned with the girl his brother is kissing or the fact that said girl is the same one for whom he used to have unrequited feelings. _Hello? Victoria Elaine Braswell… you know, your fiancée? The one you're planning to marry in six months? Perhaps you should be thinking a little more about her and a little less about Bella. _

Alright, time to be an adult. You're her boss, you need to put all feelings aside. Anger, attraction, confusion, all of it…time to let it go. Just run your bar and train the new employee. I let Justin, the other bartender, know I'm stepping away from the bar for a few minutes to show Bella around a bit.

"Okay. So James showed you where you can place your personal things when you come in for your shift. After that, you'll come over to the computer on my desk and clock in. It's pretty easy. I've already punched in your name and some other personal information from your application. All you have to do is choose a four-digit pin that you'll remember. When this screen here pops up, you just enter your pin and click this button. Uhh, here… I'll let you choose your pin, now."

I turn away from the computer and busy myself with some more paperwork that I need her to fill out.

"Done," she offers with a smile.

"Okay. Now you're clocked in. You'll do the same thing at the end of your shift once you're ready to take off. I also have these papers I need you to look over and fill out. Policies for employees, OSHA information about safe procedures, workplace safety standards, etc… oh, and this emergency contact card. In case something happens to you, we need to know who we can call. Maybe put your husband's name down…or…whatever."

"What's gonna happen to me? Drunken brawl? I hope you don't need me as a bouncer, too. I might have to request a pay increase," she adds with a laugh. Bella's trying to be nice and I'm being a cold fish. And I LOVE that she totally didn't address the 'husband' thing! I narrow my eyes at her. _Mhmmmm. What're you hiding, princess? I'm onto you. _

I respond with a weak smile, "Nah, nothing like that. If there were ever a real issue, don't go anywhere near it. Just let one of the bartenders know, and we'll take care of that stuff. It's all in the policy and procedures book. Wouldn't want you to break a nail," I say with a chuckle.

She blinks her eyes a few times and her semi-smile vanishes from her face. _What? What'd I say?_

After leaving the office, I bring her back to the kitchen to introduce her to the cooks and give her the lay of the land on how things work behind the scenes.

"The cooks'll take care of most of the prep work for the food, but from time to time they'll ask for help prepping some of the fruit or salad items. Slicing tomatoes, cucumbers, avocado, lemons, stuff like that. I can show you how we like the food to look on another day. I just want to give you a bit of an overview of what goes on back here."

I keep walking and talking at the same time. If I stop to see her reaction, it might open up the chance for conversation…and I'm not at all interested in talking to her about anything other than work.

"Oh, and this is the walk-in where we keep all of our refrigerated items. Fruits, veggies, eggs, dairy - stuff like that. We also have separate walk-ins for the meats, one for the fish and another for the frozen goods," I add in a rush.

Bella's basically quiet as I lead her around and show her what's what. She seemed friendly enough when she arrived, but she's pretty silent now. Just nodding from time to time and smiling for the cooks when I introduce her to them. Probably just a lot to take in, I suppose.

We make our way back out to the restaurant seating area and I grab the arm of one of my favorite people in the world. "Kate, this is Bella. She's our newest waitress. I was hoping she could shadow you here and there through the night and the rest of the week."

Kate smiles brightly and wraps her arms around Bella. "Yeah, absolutely! Great to meet you, Bella. You'll love it here. It's hard not to fall in love with Edward…he's the best. Let me run this food out to table four and I'll be right back for you. Meetcha over at the bar."

For as much blushing as I've noticed Bella doing recently, you could probably fry an egg on **my **cheek right now. _Yes, please…fall in love with me, Bella. That wouldn't complicate my life any more at this point._

That beating I threatened the little inner mental voice with earlier today is getting closer and closer to going down. I feel like I'm about to have a psychotic break.

Kate's terrific. Always has pep in her step and is pretty much the kindest human being on the planet as far as I can tell. She's a hard worker for James and me, she loves helping out at the catering events and when somebody calls out sick, she's almost always available to cover for us. She's been with us since we bought Last Call a year and a half ago.

Katie grew up here on LBI, so she knows more about this place than any of us. She's engaged to a good guy by the name of Jake, but her fiancé is a Gunny in the Marine Corps and he's deployed to Afghanistan right now. He actually just left a couple of months ago and it's a twelve-month tour. So, more often than not, she will be our go-to gal whenever we need someone to cover. She already knows this and she's more than happy to do it. Thank God for Kate.

I turn back to Bella as we walk together toward the bar. "So anyway, I figure we'll just ease you in tonight and you can keep an eye on Katie when she takes orders and serves the customers. We can train tomorrow on the registers where you punch in orders for food and drinks. I purposely brought you in after the dinner rush tonight, so you wouldn't get completely overwhelmed.

The dining room will be open 'til ten. After that, any food that patrons want to order is brought out to the bar or to one of the pub tables where the customers are seated. You can watch Katie and Meredith, she's over there, I'll introduce you to her in a minute. Anyway, once the dining room is closed, Mere will go home and Kate will float over here to the bar where she'll wait on the pub tables for the rest of the night. I know it all seems confusing and a little convoluted right now, but once you see it flow a few times, it'll get easier to understand."

Bella finally pipes up. "Okay. Seems to make enough sense now, but yeah, I'll start to feel better once I've seen the run-through several times."

"Fair enough. So listen, here's a drink menu you can take home with you to familiarize yourself with what we offer here and the different concoctions we try to promote. We offer a drink special every night. Tonight it's a Malibu Baybreeze. Malibu rum, cranberry and pineapple juice…girls love it. I think it's vile, but hey, I'm a beer kinda guy."

Nothing, not a sound from her. _Tough crowd. These are the jokes, folks! _

"Anyway. Just have a seat here at the bar and as Katie gets customers, she'll grab you. She's pretty much trained everyone here, so you're in good hands."

As I walk away from her, I swear to the Good Lord that I hear her grumble something under her breath.

I turn back, "Didja say something? I didn't catch it."

"Nope, not a thing…but, umm, can I get a drink?" Bella questions with a smile.

Oh, here we freaking go. I knew she'd try and pull something. _Hell no, you can't drink while you're working! _I knew the Isabella I used to know would eventually show up. The one who thinks that no rules or regulations should ever apply to her.

"Well, you can't have alcohol, if that's what you're asking for." I answer her back in a chastising tone.

Eyes wide as saucers, she quickly responds, "NO! Of course not! I was just wanting a—"

"Shirley Temple with three extra cherries?"

"Yeah. That." She offers a semi-smile and looks down at her lap, quickly.

After an awkward pause long enough that it seems a trip through the Panama Canal could fill it, she speaks again. "So… are you ever planning on telling me where you know me from? " HA! I wonder how long she's been holding that inside. It's like a dam just burst and she looks beyond relieved to have blurted it out.

"Not important. It was a long time ago." I hear a customer on the other side of the bar shout for me, so I walk away before she can press me for any more information. I really don't want to get into it with her.

It's taking everything I have to be civil enough to function tonight. If I start rehashing what happened back then, I guarantee that one of two things will happen. The first way it could go is that I'd get really fidgety trying to explain how I know her, which would inevitably lead to me into saying some pretty nasty things. I'd remember her appalling behavior, how she treated me and treated others around her and then, I'd wind up going off about the infamous night where all hell broke loose. And that of course would lead to what happened at the end of my last summer there... and let me tell you, if it goes that far, I'll start screaming like a mental case. Not good.

The second option has me explaining how I knew her but rehashing the past as calmly and gently as possible to spare her feelings. But what the hell would I even tell her? It was all so fucked up. Beginning to end and everything in between. I never knew who she truly was because her bad behaviors far outweighed out the good. I don't need this shit anymore. I put it away a long time ago...but with her resurgance, it's all bubbling to the surface again and here I am talking to myself!

Either way, it ends up with her feeling like shit and me needing to take a stress test because my blood pressure is through the roof.

And excuse me, but the fact that she can't remember** any** of this her damn self pisses me off to NO end! How self-centered can she be? She seriously doesn't remember me at ALL?

I can't BE that guy anymore. I was too hung up for too long. She doesn't deserve my time. Not anymore. James can have her. I don't care how different she seems right now. Girls like her don't change. I'm just waiting in the wings for the other shoe to drop. And I know it will. It's coming.

And when it does, I'll be fine and dandy because I won't have allowed Isabella… Swan… King… WHOEVER — to have gotten under my skin. Not this time.

**BPOV **

I couldn't contain myself, not a second longer. He'd been oozing aloofness from the moment James dropped me off.

"_Anyway. Just have a seat here at the bar and as Katie gets customers, she'll grab you. She's pretty much trained everyone here, so you're in good hands."_

Before I can shut myself up, the words coming spilling out, "_Good thing! As if I'd ever let **your** hands touch me, jackass."_

Yikes. I need to calm down and fast. _First night training with the boss; try not to get your smart-ass fired, Bells._ But I can't help it!

He's been a complete horse's ass since I walked in the door tonight. I was totally ready for this day. Between my pep talks with Emmett and James this weekend and then James pumping me up during our pizza date, I was ready to deal with him. Once Eric turned out to be Edward, I knew I had my work cut out for me. But reality is a whole helluva lot different than my allies telling me how to think, feel and act, all the while reassuring me that everything is gonna be peachy-keen.

Edward is just a jerk. Plain and simple. For as attractive as he is, he's cold, unfriendly and definitely unwelcoming. I can't believe he's in the customer service business. I wonder how he stays open if this is how he treats people? I don't get it, I just don't.

And what the hell was that comment about breaking a nail? If my nails were any shorter, they'd be bloody nubs! I'm not girly and snobby like that!_ I mean, hello?_ I was trying to lighten the mood and make a joke! Of course, I know I can't be the one to help break up a possible bar room brawl! I'm not the village idiot! And he comes back at me with a straight answer and adds his snarky comment about breaking a nail.

Then the waitress, Kate, adds her two cents about how easy it'll be to fall in love with Edward. _Yeah, not bloody likely, lady_. There's a small faction of the population who might be able to fall in love with him: robots, zombies, vampires…those who don't need a heartbeat in order to function. It won't be me, that's for damn sure.

I don't care how hot he is. That crop of hair designed to look like organized chaos…I mean, the color can't even be classified. It's like a combination of burnt sienna, raw umber and random streaks of goldenrod...probably from spending his free time in the sun. _Good Lord, clearly I've been spending entirely too much of MY free time with Tristan and his jumbo box of Crayola Crayons._

And those eyes…definitely a swirl of jungle green and asparagus. _Sigh. Further evidence of my brainwashing, Crayola-style._

I catch myself looking at him mixing drinks to make sure I'm pinpointing the colors accurately. I suppose I could also put the blame on Alice and her early intervention of paint samples in my life. My poor five-year old nephew doesn't deserve all the blame to be placed at his cute little size eleven Buster Browns.

And you know what? Damn his jaw and his freakin' Adam's Apple, just damn it, you know? It has to be so perfectly angled and covered in scruff? I mean come on, buy a razor! _Wait, no don't. I didn't mean that. Not before I get to lick it…or... something. _

And his physique? Well, he's certainly not bulky like Emmett…but that's perfectly fine with me. I don't know that I'd want to be snapped in half like a twig. I can see he has fabulously tanned and well-toned arms like James does. Again, most likely from doing so much heavy lifting of cases of liquor, mixing and pouring drinks, hauling catering materials, prepping the food like he mentioned to me earlier. _Mmmm, a man in the kitchen._ Few things are sexier, just sayin'.

And his ass in those jeans? Well…I'm not about to throw insults at it by trying to compare it to anything else that exists in the cosmos. I'm pretty sure it's the finest thing that I've ever seen in my life. _Except perhaps his ass out of said jeans…_

**BUT! BE! THAT! AS! IT! MAY!**

NONE of this matters because A) he's my boss; B) I'm dating his brother (also my boss…oh, the fabulous irony) and C) his beauty on the outside is being totally eclipsed by the bastard he seems to be on the inside. _Turn your brain off, Bella_. At the end of the day, he's acting like a chicken-shit who can't seem to get up the guts to tell me anything about how we knew each other however-long-ago.

Game on, dude. I don't care what happened in the past. I'm gonna find out what it was and THEN I'm gonna see what I can do about it to try and fix it! And YOU can't stop me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! "Last Call" was nominated for Fic of the Month for December 2011 over on the TLS blog! An amazing crop of stories have been nominated! Please take a moment and head over there and vote for your favorite story of December! **

** . . Squish those characters (without the parentheses) all together and go for it! :)  
><strong>

** My beta LaMomo had a tough week and beta'd this even when she was sick, she's totally my superhero. Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are my cabana girls who pre-read. They send me lots of suggestions and make me clarify things so that you don't all PM me wondering what the heck I meant by_? Haha. They all deserve lots of hugs and kisses...and perhaps a drop-in at their homes by RP himself...Kristen won't mind sharing, right? ;)**

**Cara No started reading this week and like the Pied Piper that she is, brought with her a swarm of _fantastic_ new readers! Big thanks to Cara and welcome to all our new friends! So glad you are here for the craziness of Bella and her Confusedward/Cabanaward (the jury is still out on his official nickname). **

**A few of you have those darn PMs disabled, so I can't thank you personally...but to all of you who are reading, reviewing, rec'ing, pimping, alerting and favoriting...I thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**Teaser for the upcoming chapter posts on Sundays to my facebook page at Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy...come over and play if you'd like!**_**  
><strong>_


	12. Learning the Ropes

**~Chapter Eleven~**

**BPOV**

The remainder of Monday night progresses well, despite the fact that Edward is avoiding me at all costs. At least I agree with him on one thing, Kate really is fantastic. She's funny, personable and goes above and beyond for the patrons; I'm sure it's why Edward respects her so much and entrusts her with training me.

I stand next to her as she takes down the food and drink orders and then follow her around like a little puppy. She takes her time with me, realizing I have absolutely no experience whatsoever. Kate explains procedures to me with great care, helping me feel very solid for when I'm on my own with customers.

I listen to her describing certain dishes to the patrons in such amazing detail that she has my mouth watering in the hopes that I'll get a taste. She's already told me that it's important that I have the cooks make me a sample of each dish on the menu. Each shift, I should try a few new things so that I can add my opinion to a description in order to help the diners make the best possible choices.

Last Call is a boisterous and lively establishment. Everyone, workers and patrons alike, seem to just be in a cheery mood…it's infectious. Most of the people who walk through the doors are on vacation. They're not here because they expect white glove service, they're here to kick back and relax. People just seem to be less stuffy and more whimsical in their approach to their lives at that moment. I love it. It's fun and friendly and I feel lighter than air surrounded by such a welcoming spirit.

Kate introduces me to every table we approach together and the regulars' reactions are always, "Hey Bella! How are ya? You're new to Last Call? Well, we love it here!" Emmett was right. Even after one night of work, I'm seeing how this experience will help get me out of my blue funk of sadness after losing Aunt Didi.

At midnight, Edward approaches me for the first time in about three hours.

"Bella, it's pretty quiet around here. I think we've kept you long enough for your first night. You can go ahead and clock out."

_Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you, buddy? I should stay here and attach myself to your hip just to piss you off!_

Alright, maybe that's a bit extreme, but still…I have to figure out how to crack through his hard-ass approach to me.

"Oh, okay. I'd be happy to stay a bit longer if you or Kate need me."

"Nah, we'll be fine. Be back here tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon, okay?"

He's not going to budge. And with it being my first night of work, I really shouldn't push the envelope. I'll let it lie for now, get a good night's sleep, and be back in full force to kill him with more kindness tomorrow.

I nod with a resigned smile and stash my tray behind the bar on the top shelf. I feel Edward watching me the whole time, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his attention. I unwrap my apron from my waist and toss it into the towel bin just beyond the doorway into the kitchen and make my way over to the office to clock out. Once I finish, I grab my purse and start for the door, calling out my goodbye to Kate along the way.

I catch Edward's eye as I'm walking out and his voice stops me mid-stride.

"Hey Bella…thanks for your help…

… You looked good out there tonight."

My heart bursts like the Grinch's with that measuring device thingy. Those words make me feel like maybe I melted a little bit of his cold heart tonight.

Playing it as cool as possible, I give him a small smile, an even smaller wave and turn to leave. I can't help but notice that I put a little more swish in my hips as I head for the door.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

James and I are working opposite shifts for the next two nights. He's here during the day and takes off by 5:30, whereas I start my shift at 4 pm and work till one. I'm loving watching him behind the bar interacting with the customers. He's friendly and gregarious. Every customer who approaches the bar and grabs a stool gives him a friendly handshake and starts chatting him up. I overhear James asking personal questions about husbands, wives, kids and jobs. It's clear to me that James is very well-liked and well-respected. It's like a scene from "Cheers", except instead of it being 'Norm' who everyone knows, loves and shouts for when he walks in, it's James. Honestly, it makes him even more endearing.

I'm seriously swooning for this guy.

Not to mention the knee-buckling kisses we sneak from time to time. Today, as I walk in for my shift, James hops over the bar 'Starsky and Hutch' style, follows me into the office and pins me to the bookshelf with his hips. His face inches away, I'm mesmerized by his baby blues that are glued on me. His arms encase my head and he goes to town seductively lavishing my mouth, earlobes, neck, and collarbone with his soft lips and finger caresses tracing my jawline and my shoulders.

"Nnngh. I've been waiting to do that to you all…(_kiss)_…day…(_kiss)_… long. My brother is such a party pooper that he won't schedule us to work together." I silence him with my lips. Let's not waste precious time with chatter…_kiss me, you fool_! I thread my fingers through his short blonde hair and momentarily allow myself to drown in the desire he's stirring inside me.

Our tongues start a dance together that's beyond unfair. Clearly we're starting something we can't finish at the moment. But for now…._mmmmmph_. He's driving me wild.

Suddenly, we hear a throat clear and chuckle from Kate, alerting us to the fact that we're no longer alone.

"Don't mind me, lovebirds, I just need to clock in and I'll be on my way." James and I start laughing as he gives me a few more pecks and releases me from his fantastic clutches. Once I clock in, he grabs my hand and we walk through the office door, back out onto the bar floor.

"What's so funny, you two?"

_Edward. _

_Right there._

_Damn, that luscious scruff of his._

I see him glance to where my hand is joined with James's. Next, he's staring at me intently, maybe noticing my flushed skin, swollen lips and attempts at catching my breath from laughter and bliss. His face becomes inexplicably downtrodden.

Hmmm_. That seems odd._

"Nothing, E, just bumped into Bella in the office." I watch James hip bump Edward to drive his next point home. "Making her feel welcome; you know how it is," he adds with a wink. "Hey! Tori'll be here soon…better get ready for your long-awaited reunion!" James punctuates his response to his brother with a shoulder slap as he turns to me smiling. He gently places another kiss under my ear and walks off to the bar.

Normally I would have gotten spectacular goose bumps from the kiss-on-the-neck-under-the-ear move…but right now, I'm sort of frozen in place. Edward and I have our eyes locked for a solid ten seconds when suddenly he brushes past me and heads into his office, shutting the door behind him with more than a little oomph.

_Tori? Tori who? I didn't get a memo on there being any Tori._

I'm guessing maybe she's a waitress who's been gone for a while? She's gotta be, right? I walk back over to the bar to find James restocking newly washed glasses of all shapes and sizes.

"Hey James, who's Tori?" I blurt out. I know curiosity killed the cat, but…I just need to know. It doesn't change anything, I just need to know. _I need to know, okay?_

"Oh! Tori's Edward's fiancée. She's a hair stylist who travels quite a bit."

My heart sinks at the word fiancée. And what the hell is a traveling hairstylist? Is that like a traveling salesman from back in the day? Does she go around the world bringing cute haircuts to all the good little boys and girls?

James's voice snaps me back to the present conversation. "She's working on a movie actually. She's the personal hair stylist for Lauren Mallory."

"THE ACTRESS?" I scream out, not realizing just how much my voice carries until I see James flinch and smile.

"Yeah, why? You know her?"

"Um. Well, I certainly know who she is! I don't _know her_, know her of course. She's a big Hollywood actress! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well…Tori's mom is the cousin of Lauren's agent. They hooked Tori up with Lauren a couple of years ago when she was just starting out acting in commercials and a few TV spots. She and Lauren became instant best friends. Then, once Lauren hit it big, she begged Tori to travel with her to movie locations. Tori jumped at the chance and she's basically been on the road for a little over a year, now."

"Wow! And you said she's…ummm… engaged to your brother?"

"Yup! They're getting married in December. Big Fourth of July bash up at her parents' house in Harvey Cedars to celebrate their upcoming nuptials. I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to go with me." His million dollar smile flashes my way.

"Uhh, yeah. Yes, of course! July 4th is my favorite holiday. I love the fireworks." I have great childhood memories of seeing fantastic fireworks displays that would light up the sky over the art museum in Philly. Another precious memory I have of my Dad and me together; yet sadly, they're few and far-between.

"Great, then! Double win for me! A beautiful girl by my side and Mom won't feel the need to harass me for being single."

James promptly gets bombarded with a group of construction workers who've just walked in, so he winks at me and I take that as my hint to officially start my shift.

As I walk away, I feel a pit forming in my stomach.

_What's that about? _

Edward has a fiancée.

But really, what does it even matter? I'm dating his brother for crying out loud! I have no need to be concerned about what Edward is doing…or **whom **Edward is doing.

Yikes. Pit just got quite a bit heavier.

I hold my hand over my stomach and dash to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

Why does the thought of Edward with anyone really bug the crap outta me? My mind starts to race with all the possible answers.

_Maybe because Edward's the first person in over three years who isn't coddling you? _

_Maybe because he doesn't cater to your every whim because he feels so awful for you? _

_Because you know if he did, just like everyone else, he would then do anything for you so that you don't break down into hysterics?_

_Maybe that's why you're so intrigued by him? _

_This anti-relationship that has sprouted between you two is the first thing that's made you feel like you're really alive and fighting for something. Could that be it?_

All good theories, and quite possibly on target.

But **UGH**! What is it with him blowing me off EVERY time I've inquired as to how he knows me? I mean, does he not realize that HE ALONE, is the ONLY person who has a key to my past? A puzzle piece that can be dropped into place and give me another answer or two!

My inner voice reminds me that he's not a mind reader. I haven't told him anything about what's happened to me.

Up till now, he's just been Edward. My jerky, stick-up-the-ass, secret-withholding, Mr. Hottie-Not-So-Nice boss...this mess, I could somehow deal with.

But now…he's Edward with a _fiancée._

Not cool.

I narrow my eyes at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Okay, you. _Pep-talk time._

First, you're dating James and you're happy about this.

You need to put aside your errant thoughts about his out of control, sexy as hell brother and focus on the guy out there who** has** been making your toes curl in REAL LIFE…NOT in your dreams.

Next, Edward knows you from the past and you WILL figure out what it is and why he seems so passionately dispassionate about you. Okay Bella, time to pull up those big girl panties and kick Operation: Melt Icebergward into high gear.

Tori's a non-issue. He can keep his fiancée…as long as I get my answers about my life.

_When did I become so freaking ruthless?_ I sound like one of the evil Disney queens vowing to get revenge on the sweet, innocent princess.

_Not that Edward is a princess. Far from it, actually. He's more of the handsome, brooding stranger who blazes in and saves the day, sweeps the lost and lonely girl off her feet and…_

I make a mental note to start cutting out crayons **and** Disney movies from my Tristan diet.

Edward can have Tori. I can have James AND, after I finally make Edward spill what he knows about me, I'll have a piece of my memory back!

NOW we're talking. This is a solid plan. What could go wrong?

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Because it's a week night, Kate's able to take time with me and show me how to punch the orders into the computer. First I enter my pin, then plug in the table number; simply touch the names of the dishes that the customers order, and press finish! It couldn't be any easier.

I'm actually having fun running back over to the computers whenever I have a new order to process. I accidentally punch in the wrong order only once, but luckily that customer had ordered an appetizer with his meal which he was currently enjoying. When I realize my mistake, I let the cooks know of my error and they're able to quickly create the correct sandwich the guy was expecting momentarily.

They make the BLT to perfection, and I run it out to the customer who is none the wiser. It works out for me too, because the 'mistake' ends up being a snack that Kate and I share during our respective breaks we're permitted during our lengthy shifts.

And let me tell you what: that chicken BLT club sandwich is so freaking moist and flavorful, it knocks my socks off. Kate gives me a bear hug when she hears that I had punched in her favorite sandwich by mistake. I thought the cooks would get annoyed with me for the error I made, but they say it's 'nothing' in comparison to some of the doozies they've seen over time. I'm thankful for their kindness and eat every scrumptious bite of my portion.

Even though the food orders print out in the kitchen for the cooks to see for themselves, the drink orders still need to be placed at the counter with the bartenders. I volunteer to be the bar runner so Kate can just deal with the cooks and the food. Starting next week, I'll be on my own and will have to be able to handle it all myself, but for this week of training, Edward and Kate thought it best for me to stay focused on one task at a time.

Every time I approach Edward for a drink order, I make sure to have a smile on my face and a chipper tone in my voice. He was pretty quiet for the first couple of hours, but as the night wears on, he's loosening up a bit, saying a few things to me each time I come back to him.

"Another Royal Manhattan and a glass of White Zin for table twelve, please."

Edward locks eyes with me for a moment and then shakes his head as if jolting himself from a memory.

"What? What was that look for?" I ask, my teeth biting down on my bottom lip, hoping to make some pleasant conversation.

"Umm, nothing. Just a familiar order, I guess. And hearing it from you made it… surreal…that's all."

I chuckle nervously, not quite understanding Edward's angle. "Why is it surreal? Because I'm the newbie and I don't know all the lingo yet?"

"No. Because that's what your parents like to drink, isn't it?"

"W—what?" I stutter and stiffen.

"Your parents, Bella. Your dad's drink of choice is a Manhattan made with Crown Royal and your mom never drinks anything but White Zinfandel. At least that's how it used it be when I—."

"Wait, stop! You know what my parents liked to drink? How do you know this?"

He huffs and reaches up to grab another wine glass. "Nothing Bella, just forget it."

My eyes shoot wide open and I start whisper shouting at him, "No! Don't tell me to forget it! If you have some—"

"Hey Bells, you have those drinks? The lushes over at twelve are panicking 'cause they just took their final sips," she laughs.

Kate interrupts what might've been the beginnings of a mission of self-discovery. I realize I can't get into it now, though. Clearly, this is neither the time nor the place to dig into what Edward knows and doesn't know about me. It's almost 7:30 and even though the dinner crowd is thinning out, the bar is starting to fill up with Phillies fans getting ready to watch the game starting at 8.

"Yeah, Edward was just filling the order, I'll be right there, Kate."

"Okay, I'm going over to check on nine and ten; see you in a minute." Kate turns and heads into the dining room and I look back over at Edward who's roughly plunking a maraschino cherry into the Manhattan.

"I'm sorry I got ramped up just then, but I really need you to talk to me," I confess, throwing myself at the mercy of his court.

He sighs, clearly exercising patience and decorum.

"Bella…there's nothing of significance to share. I recognized you when you first came into the bar Memorial Day Weekend. In my business, it helps to remember names and faces. I remembered you briefly from another party that I worked several years back when I was just getting started in the business. You were there with your parents and that's what they drank. I was just showing off for you; photographic memory, remember? Forget I said anything. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm not a stalker or anything." He rolls his eyes and places the drinks on my waiting tray.

"I never said _or even thought_ you were a stalker, Edward. I just…I…," I sigh and close my eyes feeling frustrated tears threaten. I take another deep breath and open to see Edward staring at me, through me even, with what seems like x-ray vision.

"If you don't mind, I need to talk to you privately when you get a chance. It's very important." I speak with clarity and sincerity in the hope that he takes pity on me and sees it as looking to him for help rather than looking for a fight.

After what seems like the longest pause in the history of long pauses, he speaks.

"Okay. You know where to find me."

_Internal fist pump for me_! That's progress, right? He's telling me that he's willing to listen. I suppose if I want to do any kind of decent digging, I'll have to give him the same kind of overview that I gave to James regarding my family. Of course, now that I think about it, I barely skimmed the surface of my story for James.

I smile and turn toward the dining room concentrating on my walking so as not to spill a drop.

Oh boy. I'm gonna **have** to give James some more information if I want to be able to get into it with Edward. It's only fair. As the guy I'm dating, James has a right to know my background story before his brother.

Now I just have to figure out what to reveal and when, in order to not garner pity and constant coddling from either of the Cullen Brothers.

Mission: _juuust shy of impossible_.

**EPOV**

I lied to her. I opened my mouth and out-and-out lied to her face. If she seriously is acting like she can't remember seeing me day in and day out for four long summers, then why am I gonna embarrass myself and try to remind her over and over again how we SHOULD know each other? I have SOME dignity, not a lot it seems, but enough to know when to say when!

And honest to God, this would be a helluva lot easier to do if she wasn't acting so damn friendly all the time. I mean come on, if it looks like a duck and walks like a duck…chances are it's a damn duck. But, in this case, she's not acting like the inner ugly duckling I always knew…she really is more of a swan.

HA! _The irony of her last name_. Too bad she wasn't swan-like when she really **was** a Swan. Maybe marrying that snake changed her for the better.

I can't begin to understand how, though. He was **such** a bastard. There's not a snowball's chance in hell that Alec reformed himself enough to turn the both of them into decent human beings. It's only been five years, for cryin' out loud! Mother Theresa would've had her work cut out for her if she had **fifty-five** years with Swan, and THAT woman was practically sainted!

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"_Where the hell is that guy? I need a refill. Yo, Alec? Where's your servant?"_

"_Hahahaha, I don't know. He's around here somewhere. Jeeves? Hellooo? Jeeves, spit-spot ole chap! Front and center! Where are you?"_

_Even from across the pool deck at the pavilion, I hear the drunken fools bellowing for me, trying to clap and snap their fingers in order to get my attention. They're so wrecked right now, I'll be lucky if I'm not cleaning up a puddle of piss and vomit shortly. __**Jesus**__. There isn't enough money in the world for this shit some days._

"_Can I help you fellas with something?" I plaster on a semi-smile, knowing I'm still on the clock for another twenty minutes._

"_Oh Jeeves, there you are. My friends and I need a refill. Lots of them, as a matter of fact. Go ahead and refresh our supply here, wouldja?"_

"_We don't keep liquor in the hotel, you guys know that. The alcohol you brought here is from your family's collection."_

"_Bullshit, you don't have alcohol! I see you walking around with it all the time serving other customers! Now go get us another bottle of Jack!"_

"_Listen Alec, you and your friends have had plenty to drink. You know full well we don't sell alcohol here or anywhere on the island for that matter. What you see me walking around the pool deck with belongs to each individual cabana owner. We keep their stash in a safe place, just like we do yours, and bring them what they need when they need it."_

"_Well, I want you to bring me what I need, when I need it, too! That would mean that my friends and I are out of Jack and we need a couple more bottles. Now, get your lanky ass back into the hotel and do what my father pays you to do!"_

_I know I'm fighting a losing battle, so I just turn and walk out of the cabana. Not quickly enough though, because the next thing I know, I'm shoved from behind and land hard on my hands and knees, scattering my freshly folded towels. The unforgiving concrete tears my skin away, leaving me looking like a 6 year-old kid learning to ride a bike. I can hear Alec and his goon squad cracking up behind me. _

_As I stand up, I'm met face to face with Isabella. She says nothing to me; just has an inquisitive look on her face, most likely trying to figure out what went on in the cabana that led to me being pushed down out here. If I detect any trace of sympathy from her, it dissolves when a huge smile graces her face at the exact moment I feel another set of hands on my back, plunging me into the pool. While submerged, I hear Alec shouting at me, "Keep your filthy fucking eyes off my girlfriend, Jeeves." _

_Once I surface and swim to the side, I hoist myself out and grab a pool towel from the pile I'd been carrying. There's dead silence around the deck, except for the cackling, resonating from inside the Swans' cabana. I bend down to pick up the rest of the pile and, as I straighten, I see Isabella standing in the doorway. No words are spoken. She simply rolls her eyes and shakes her head as if to say, "What a loser"._

I shake the memory off and look across the dining room to see Bella laughing with some customers; a smile gracing her face like she's the most innocent and virtuous girl in the world.

It's shitty flashbacks like that one, however, that steel my resolve. She was a bitch. She was spoiled. She was untouchable in every sense of the word. I have no interest in becoming her friend now. If she can do the job here well enough, then fine. She'll serve a purpose for me. And that's where the relationship ends.

For the sake of my little brother though, my Spidey-Senses are up. Last week, she mentioned she was married. Then she totally ignored my comment on Monday about her husband. I wanna know what the hell's going on. I want to make sure James isn't getting played. If she wants to talk to me, I'm all ears. But she better be willing to answer some questions of mine, too. My brother's feelings and our livelihood are too important to me to have her waltz back into my life and royally screw with them.

_There's no way I'm lettin' you do it, princess. Not a chance in hell._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****To the lovely LaMomo who takes such care with my work, even when the earth decides to do the shimmy-shake not once but TWICE in one week. Grazie tanti la mia bella signora. xoxo**

**To my Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween, I love you more than my sweet baby boy loves bacon. And let me tell you, his love of bacon knows no bounds. **

**And oodles of noodles of thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, rec'ing, pimping, tweeting, tumbling, alerting and favoriting. I am so humbled by your support of my story. Much love to you all. **


	13. Getting Real

**~Chapter Twelve~  
><strong>

**BPOV**

Except for a few text messages back and forth over the last couple of days, James and I haven't seen each other since our shift on Wednesday, when he told me about Tori and Edward. I had Thursday off and he had Friday off, so to celebrate a night when we are both unencumbered, James offered to cook for me tonight at his house.

To clarify, it's actually his parents' house, but it's where he and Edward are currently living until they finish construction on the Four Seas Bed and Breakfast.

The Cullens' home is in Harvey Cedars which is a small town just a minute or two south on Long Beach Boulevard from my home in Loveladies. The houses there are just as extravagant, if not more so. I have a feeling that their home will be stunning.

I know I can't put off telling James about my accident any longer. Especially since I've learned that, in order to extract information from Edward on our history, I have to give a little and clue him in as to why I need so much help remembering certain things. It's important that James hears the details first. So, tonight's the night. I pray I don't chicken out.

Edward told me he recognized me from an event where he tended bar years ago. He says I was there with my mom and dad as party guests. I see no reason not to believe him,_ but jeez_, why so hostile, then? I mean, how much input about me or my life could he gain from seeing me from afar for one night? I must have ordered plenty of Shirley Temples with extra cherries, not to mention my parents' Royal Manhattans and White Zinfandels. I imagine they'd have to have been lushes, ordering dozens of drinks for him to remember those specific orders.

Did we really stand out THAT much, that he could place me so easily? Was I THAT terrible of a girl that in ONE night he could form the solid opinion that I was a raging bitch like he told Rose?

It seems to me that, if his photographic memory is that damn impressive, and he remembers my parents and me so clearly from just one night of minimal interaction, he's clearly wasting his talents here in Long Beach Island…he should really work for NASA or something. But who am I to judge?

I replay our short conversation over and over in my mind, and though I have no way to know if he's telling me the truth, I'm left seriously doubting that he's been as forthcoming as I would hope. I'm so desperate for answers.

I know I should live in the present. Be thankful for what I do have in my life. I have a home, I have more than enough money. I have a new job that I'm enjoying. I have a handful of friends who would bend over backwards for me and I would do the same for them.

But.

At the end of the day, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't longing for answers about my past.

As I park the car in James's driveway, I remind myself to be brave and just give the facts as I know them. If I don't get weepy, then chances are that James will handle himself well, also. He'll take his cues from me. There's no reason for this to turn into a waterworks fest.

_Come on, Bella. Let's do this._

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"James, that veal was phenomenal. Have you always wanted to be a chef?" I follow him into this fabulous great room with two-story windows facing the ocean. Even though it's the middle of June, he flicks a switch and turns on the fireplace for some ambiance. We settle into the over-stuffed cream-colored sofa with our glasses of wine and continue talking.

"Oh, yeah. At least, since I was a teenager. I waited tables for a few summers at this great place in Ocean City called The Chatterbox, ever heard of it?"

I shake my head, knowing full well I don't know anything about Ocean City, except that's where I was with Emmett and Rose when I saw the hotel that seemed familiar to me.

"Well, anyway, it's gone through its share of owners, but it's always maintained its name and its pink exterior. They have a fun menu, you know, soup, sandwiches, burgers, chicken…stuff like that. And even though I loved being a bus boy and waiter there, I loved hanging out in the kitchen more and watching the cooks at work. The boss used to get angry with me because I would doctor up certain dishes with extra spices or sauces that I would throw together at the last minute. The diners would rave about the taste. When my boss would question me as to what I did, I was never able to replicate it because it was just a spur of the moment kinda thing. It's not that the food ended up tasting bad, it's just that when a repeat customer would come back and ask for the same dish, it wouldn't taste the same, the boss would get frustrated and then I'd get in trouble for messing around with his menu and his 'regulars'."

"He eventually banned me from the kitchen because I was enhancing some plates and not others and it just got too confusing. I knew then I needed to get myself into my own kitchen and start concocting dishes AND writing down what I was doing with them. I decided to enroll at the Culinary Institute of America in New York. Edward was already halfway through the fast-track program at Wharton for his MBA. He also had gained a great amount of knowledge and experience working at the Flanders Hotel, and he recognized his calling."

"Once we both finished our degrees, we pooled our money, my parents backed us with the remainder needed for the purchase of the hotel & restaurant and the rest, as they say, is history!"

My ears perk up at James's mention of the Flanders.

"You said your brother worked at the Flanders?" I ask trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

I watch the color drain from James's face. His next words are fumbled, but come spilling out a mile a minute.

"Umm, yeah. Edward worked there for several summers through high school and into college. So how about you? Did you have any dreams about what you wanted to be when you grew up? I'm sure waiting tables wasn't on the list…even though we love having you and Kate says you've been doing really well."

He leans in, giving me a quick peck in a gesture of pride, I suppose. I, however, am still stuck on Edward working at the Flanders and now James has given me the perfect 'in' to start talking about my history.

Might as well go for it.

_Sigh._

Here goes nothin'!

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

James listens intently while I explain what I know of my history and how the car accident has shaped my life ever since. He never interrupts. He only nods, gasps and shakes his head in frustration in all the right places. At one point, he grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

Recounting the facts as I know them, I manage not to cry. My eyes only get misty once, when I mention that my dad didn't make it through the second emergency surgery that night. It haunts me to this day that I never got to say goodbye to him. As far as I'm concerned, that was the most awful part of that night. The only true pain I ever felt was the loss of my father. I didn't have the greatest relationship with my mother, from what little I remember, and how could I miss a husband I never remembered meeting in the first place?

Then, I explain what I was told about my condition and my diagnosis. I need James to understand why I don't know much about what happened…only what Aunt Didyme shared with me. She was with me through my comatose state and with me through my recovery. She was the one who filled in the blanks for me as best she could.

Finally, I remind him of the portion of the story concerning the decline of my aunt's health. I'd been discharged for almost ten months when she was diagnosed with cancer. We had a long time to prepare for it. Knowing the prognosis made it good in some ways and bad in others. We switched roles of caretaker and patient and, fourteen months later, we said goodbye. She died seven weeks ago, today.

"God, Bella. Your story is unbelievable. I…I don't even know what to say." James has a look of profound sorrow in his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. I just appreciate you listening to me. I needed you to know about what happened because—"

"Because…?"

"Well, because I think your brother knows me. In fact, I'm certain of it…I just don't know to what extent. I realize we sorta glossed over what happened on Monday. But the whole Eric/Edward mix-up thing really threw me for a loop. Your brother revealed some pretty dreadful opinions of me when he spoke with Rose at the bar on Memorial Day Weekend. Whether we were acquaintances, friends, mortal enemies or some combination of the above, his behavior tells me that he knew me at some point and it wasn't a pleasant or memorable experience."

James continues to listen and offers no reaction while I continue my speech.

"Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you would let me relay this story to him on my own and in my own time. I plan to do it sooner rather than later, because with each passing day, I feel like he has something he wants to tell me… but he just loses the nerve. He must've really disliked me if he's so opposed to getting into a discussion about our past."

"I'm so sorry about that mistaken identity thing at the bar. Poor Eric, good thing I didn't flip out on him, huh?" James laughs to lighten the mood.

"Yeah… how crazy is it that you had an Eric working for you alongside your brother? Anyway, I'm sorry for the part I played in the craziness."

"Oh, stop it, you don't have to apologize for that. And as far as my brother goes… I don't know much about your history together, but after hearing your story tonight about your accident and memory loss, it would make sense that he's remembering you from a time that you're unable to place. I'm sure he'll be able to explain what he knows."

"I hope so. I feel like I keep scaring him off, like he doesn't know how to act around me. It makes me even more nervous and on edge than I already am, learning the ropes as a new server! I consider it a gigantic feat that I haven't fallen flat on my face this week carrying a tray of food or dumped a drink all over a table of customers. I'm just** that** clumsy!"

"Oh, you are, are you? You couldn't have told me that before I hired you? Maybe I should rethink this." James quirks an eyebrow at me in a playful challenge.

"Hey! Shut up! I've been doing a very good job…you even told me you were proud of me from the few times you've seen me in action."

"I am. I'm very proud of you! I cannot tell a lie." James holds up two fingers as if he's giving me his "Scout's Honor".

"Okay, George Washington. What other truths are you going to share with me, then?" I decide to keep playing along.

I like that we've turned from the heavy to the fun stuff. There's nothing worse than dwelling on the miserable puzzle that is my former life.

"Well... first, your story goes no further than this room tonight. I promise to stay quiet for as long as you need me to, but I'd encourage you to speak with Edward as soon as you're able. I think it'll make you both feel better to clear the air."

"And second?"

"Just that I think you're an amazingly strong lady. You were intriguing to me prior to hearing your story. But now that I know what you've been through…you're pretty spectacular, Bella. I'm kinda digging you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. C'mere." He grabs at the belt loop of the khaki mini skirt I'm wearing and tugs me close, leaning in for a searing kiss. I twist my body toward his, decide to go for broke and straddle his lap. For several minutes we get lost in each other.

Lips and tongues and hands and gripping and pulling and heavy breathing and soft moans.

James unexpectedly pulls away for a second, but comes back and leans his forehead against mine.

"Bella, if we don't stop here, I may lose any semblance of self-control and become less than a gentleman, and I don't want that to happen just yet. My momma raised me right." He confesses with his eyes squeezed shut, as if it pains him to deliver the message.

"Damn your mother." I sigh in defeat.

He bursts out in laughter. "I know, right? I can't help it though. I'm really loving getting to know you and I just want to keep a good pace and not rush into things. There's something so genuine about you. I feel like this could lead somewhere, but I don't want to put the cart before the horse, so to speak. Does that make sense?"

"Well, I respect that. But I did enjoy those kisses, just so you know…y'know, for future reference."

"Duly noted, my dear. I guarantee there'll be more of those. And more, _more_ down the road. I just don't want you to think that I brought you here to my house to rope you into something you aren't ready for."

"No, I understand. And I really do appreciate it. I've had a great night. Thank you so much for listening to me and not freaking out after hearing my sordid tale."

"You're more than welcome. I'm here for you…whenever you'd like to talk. Seriously, I mean it." He adds with a nod.

I move in for another kiss but keep it chaste. I don't want to tempt either of us when things seem to be going so well, and we just discussed not rushing into anything super-heavy.

"I'm gonna get going. I have an earlier shift starting in the morning to do some training in the kitchen with the cooks."

"Okay. Let me walk you out." I back up off his lap and stand to straighten my skirt. James holds my hand all the way to the driveway while he opens the car door and closes it behind me.

_Hello? Is there a more charming guy out there? _

Serious, SERIOUS swoonage going on here.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

I get settled in bed and replay the night's events in my head. James continues to amaze me with his sincerity and his genuine kindness. I can't understand how he and Edward can be brothers. There's such a vast difference in their demeanor. For as kind and friendly as James is, Edward shows me he's the exact opposite. Granted, I realize that the way he acts toward me could be because of our past history, but for now I can safely say they're polar opposites of each other. Edward, though insanely gorgeous, isn't anywhere near the same league as James.

The waves crashing outside my bedroom door provide a relaxing soundtrack as I slowly drift off and allow sleep to claim my body and mind.

_Nnnngh. I'm pinned against the bookshelf in the office at Last Call again. It's dark and I can't focus very well on all of the details of the scene. I can see the soft glow of the computer sitting on the desk, the outline of the couch along the front wall and I feel the same hard edges of the shelf digging into my lower back, just like they were a few days ago when I was in this office with James. _

_I feel his hot breath below my ear as he places delicate and sensual kisses along my neck and down to my collar bone. I feel the strap of my tank top slip to the side. His tongue traces a pattern along the top of my shoulder and I'm feeling dizzy._

_My fingers are digging into his shoulders now that I've wrapped my arms around his chest and up his back. I'm scratching at his t-shirt; he lets a small moan escape, obviously enjoying the scraping of my nails on his shoulder blades. _

_I feel his grip on my hips get tighter when he simply picks me up and my legs involuntarily wrap around his waist. His mouth has left my right shoulder and he's nipping his way across the base of my neck to the left side. _

_He carries me across the room and sits down on the couch with me now straddling his legs. I move my hands from around his back up to his neck and cup his jaw. I can feel the stubble on his chin pinching under the pads of my fingers. I move over to his ear and start placing my own wet kisses on his earlobe, which I just have to take a nibble of. I hear him chuckle and sigh as I move toward his mouth. Our lips mingle together and move at an unhurried pace. _

_Licking, sucking, gently biting at one another...drawing the pleasure out as much as possible._

_His hands have meandered as well. I can feel one at the base of my hairline on the back of my neck, while the other is kneading my ass, perched perfectly on his lap._

_ I have to pull back. I know that I do. James doesn't want us to rush this and again I'm tempting him too much. _

_I can feel the muscles in my belly start to tighten as he continues to breathe hot and heavy while licking my jaw and my neck. _

_I feel his hand drop from my neck and move across my chest where he brushes across my nipple, which instantly stands at attention under my tank top. I know I'm moments away from tipping over the cliff into a free fall of orgasmic bliss, but it's unfair to keep going. _

_Just as my conscience takes over and I decide to be the one to pull back, a bright light switches on and my eyes have to adjust to the scene. _

"_What is this?" I hear a woman screech from across the room._

_My eyes continue to flutter, taking in what's going on around me. I look down and, instead of finding the blonde hair I expected, I find the brownish Crayola mishmash itself, locks going this way and that and the heavy breathing of none other than Edward. _

_I can't tell if it's my eyes still trying to adjust, possibly the way his are, but he's gazing at me with a faint smile as he licks his lips, clearly pleased with what's just happened._

_I try to back up and pull myself off his lap, but his fingers tighten around my waist as the woman's voice gets louder, demanding to know what's going on. _

_Edward is saying nothing. Just continuing to hold my stare. _

"_We— we can't do this. You have to let me go." I stutter and struggle to try and break free from his hypnotic glare._

_I yank myself back, and the next thing I know, I've fallen backwards onto the floor, right on my ass!_

**OOOOPH!**

I try to get my bearings and realize that I'm in my bedroom lying unceremoniously on my floor. I must have fallen off the damn bed!

_Holy shit! I cannot believe I just dreamed of Edward like that… AGAIN! _

Come on! JAMES was the one who pinned me to the bookshelf several days ago! JAMES was the one who had me on a couch, straddling his lap last night, while we made out like two horny teenagers on the verge of getting caught!

_WHAT AM I DOING?_

This isn't right. I can't keep lusting after one brother while I'm dating the other!

Who does that? This isn't Wysteria Lane!

Edward is hotter than a firecracker lit at both ends. But he's taken. And not just taken, _engaged_! That's serious.

Even if I wasn't with James, I can't compete with somebody who's wearing his ring. Somebody else clearly holds the key to his heart. I need to stop torturing myself with these outrageous fantasies.

They can't and won't ever happen.

If I say it enough, hopefully my subconscious will accept it and move on as well.

I look over to my nightstand and see that it's 8:26 am.

"**SONOFABISCUIT!"**

There's nothing I hate more than waking up RIGHT before my alarm is supposed to go off. My body couldn't hold off four more minutes?

Ugh.

_May as well pull myself together_. I have to be at work in an hour, anyway.

I try not to think about the dream any more. Clearly my body is remembering all the fantastic physical encounters I've had with James in the last week and my mind is focusing on the looming talk with Edward.

That makes sense! It doesn't mean anything more than that. I shake my head at myself and head into the shower. A hot shower, a cup of coffee and a beautiful, sunny June Sunday. That's all I need to get my head together.

Must find the boss and have a heart-to-heart. Time for some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This early update is being brought to you courtesy of Eli Manning, an amazing catch by Mario Manningham and the 2012 Superbowl Champions, The New York Giants! I had agita the entire game. It was not a pleasant experience. But I'm thrilled that they got another ring. Thanks to those of you who rooted my guys along!**

**LaMomo is my spectacular beta. Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are my wonderful pre-reading Cabana Girls. These three ladies make up my perfect storm of fantasticness. I would be a drowning girl without them, to say the very least.**

**Much love and thanks to everyone who is reading, rec'ing, pimping, tweeting, alerting and favoriting. I have the best readers. You humble me every day.**

**xoxo, Jen/RC**


	14. Alone With My Thoughts

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

**EPOV**

"Hey Jazz, it's Edward returning your call. Sorry we keep missing each other. Uhh, looking forward to seeing you when you come down for the fourth. I know you said you're staying at your brother-in-law's place in Ship Bottom, but you know my number if you wanna escape and hit the bar or maybe take the boat fishing or whatever. I know you cherish your vacation week, Dr. Busyallthedamntime. So a...gimme a call back and we can figure out the schedule to get a day on the water or a round of golf, even…whatever you want. Alright man, catch ya later."

I'm pretty stoked about seeing Jasper and his family when they get down here in a couple of weeks. We haven't seen each other since my parents' Christmas open house. His life is insanely hectic with his residency and the awful hours he logs between the hospital and the research he needs to complete to stay competitive. God bless him, he deserves a medal for all he's done and seen.

Working at Cooper Trauma Center in Camden is hardly Shangri-La. He tries to spare us some of the gory details at times, but man…even my worst day doesn't remotely compare to the tragedy and heartache that he has to deal with sometimes.

He'll get quite a kick out of my current misery, that's for sure. When we'd come back to school each fall, I'd regale him with the insane shit I had to deal with at the hotel while he would tell me the sometimes hilarious and sometimes awful stories that kept him busy as a med student.

The fact that Isabe—_dammit, I've __**gotta**__ stop doing that_; the fact that **BEL-LA** has manifested out of thin air will have him in hysterics, knowing our history and how twisted up I was over her for so many years.

Speaking of the devil. I'm not avoiding a talk with her on purpose, I'm just not actively seeking her out, nor am I making myself available at all times. Between a couple of opposite shifts and never having a moment to spare, even when we are in the same room, the opportunity to talk has never presented itself and that's fine by me. This is her issue, not mine. I'm not a coward. Hell, I've got nothing to hide. She's the one who has to explain herself and say her piece. My heart chased her for four years and I'm not doing it anymore; that ship has sailed.

We're working together tonight and then she has the next couple of days off in preparation for her aunt's service this weekend. Even if I escape her this evening, I know it's only a matter of time before she corners me. I mean, we're gonna be together for hours and hours between Saturday and Sunday. In all of the preparations that I've overheard her coordinate, I haven't heard her mention her parents or even her chump of a husband, not once. How is it that she alone, is in charge of this whole weekend? Shouldn't her parents be stepping up to help with these plans? My gut's telling me that something's not right.

"Hey, Edward." I spin around when I hear a soft voice calling me.

"Hi…_**Charlotte**_? Oh my God, what are you** doing** here?" I jump over the bar to greet my brother's first true love with a bear hug.

"I'm back! I finished my program at Polimoda a few weeks ago. I'd been considering staying on in Italy to get a job over there in one of the design houses, but when my dad got sick, I knew I wanted and needed to be back here in the States. So…here I am!"

_Oh boy_. James is gonna FLIP. OUT.

"I'm sorry to hear that your dad's sick, is he gonna be alright?"

"Well, I don't know. He spent years thinking it was cool to smoke like a chimney and now his COPD and emphysema are helping him see that maybe it wasn't such a great idea. He's in and out of the hospital all the time. He's home right now, though. I don't know how long that'll last. But once I helped get him settled back at my parents' place in the city, I drove down here to say hi…—Is umm, is James around?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I mean, he's not here today. He's actually over at the B&B. You could take a ride over there if you'd like. Or do you want me to call him first?" I pick up the bar phone and hold it in the air like she doesn't know what a freakin' phone looks like. _Idiot._

"No…I'd rather surprise him."

"Sure. I mean, he's there prepping for an event we're catering this weekend, but he should be available. Wow...it's really great to see you, Char."

I seriously can't stop grinning.

_My brother's ex is back._

_Bella may end up being yesterday's news._

_Just…wow._

"Well, I'm hoping James feels the same way. Hey, how's Tori?"

"Oh, she's fine. She'll be home next week in preparation for the engagement party on the fourth."

"That's fantastic. Congratulations, by the way. My mom called me at Christmas and said you popped the question; good for you. Tori's a sweetheart."

"Yeah, she is. I'm a lucky guy. I just wish she didn't travel so much. I miss having her around here, you know? I'm hoping to convince her to open a shop on the island once her next movie gig is over. She said she's been thinking about it. So…we'll see."

"That's awesome. I hope she comes home and stays. When you realize what's important in life, it's crucial to hold on to the one you love and never let that person go." I see her mood turn somber and I wonder if it has to do with my brother.

"Well, listen… I won't hold you up. I know the crowd'll be picking up soon. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I was hoping I'd see you today."

"I'm so glad you did. Definitely go over to the B&B, James'll wanna catch up."

She huffs out what sounds like a nervous chuckle and wrings her hands.

"Yeah, I hope so. I've missed him…a lot."

I nod with a knowing smile.

"He's missed you too, Char."

"Okay," she shakes her head of the memories that must've just swept her away. "I'm outta here. Thanks for pointing me in the right direction. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"I hope so. See ya!" I give her another friendly nod and start doing the "Carlton Dance" on the inside.

_Charlotte is back? Like she's back-BACK!_

_Un. Freaking. Believable._

_What could this mean? _

_Will she get back together with James? _

_He'll totally take her back. _

_Who cares that he's been seeing Bella?_

_They haven't even been together three weeks!_

_Holy crap, what wouldn't I give to be a fly on the wall at Four Seas in a few minutes._

_James is gonna blow a gasket._

I instantaneously come to grips with the fact that my inner monologue has turned into a hyperactive twelve year-old girl with these rapid-fire thoughts and questions.

Yet, aside from that mildly disturbing realization, I feel like the clouds have lifted a bit. I've been so wrapped up in the resurrection of Bella in **my** world that I barely had time to recover when I found out she was trying to get her claws into my BROTHER!

_Guess you'll have to go back to your rich-ass husband, Bella King. Hopefully he's back from the Hamptons where he keeps his other family. _

Okay, so I might be reaching a bit on that one, but Alec was such a fucking snake, I would never put that past him. He certainly practiced the art of juggling women during his summers in Ocean City years ago. He only ever cared about himself.

Oh, and his whiskey. He **and** his old man, Royce. Those two probably bought an island somewhere in the South Pacific specifically for housing their mistresses and their high-end bottles of liquor.

_Son of a bitch_.

It seems all it takes is one quick memory of their pompous arrogance and I'm getting furious remembering that night and how worried I was for Bella.

"_Edwaaard, Edwaaard, I neeeed you. Why don't you like meee? All the boys like meee. Don't you wanna liiiike meee toooo?" From where I enter her cabana, I see her long legs draped over the edge of the love seat before the rest of her mostly-naked body comes into view._

"_Isabella, what the hell did they do to you and what are you wearing? Fuckers! Come on, get up…you need to get upstairs to your penthouse."_

"_Noooooo, they're coming back! We're having a partyyyyyy, don't you want to stay for the partyyyy with meee? You never want to stay with me, Edward. You just run in, do your job and run out. You're a partyyy pooper, Edward. Don't be that way…staaaay with meeee." She's waving her arms in front of her like a mental case. _

"_Isabella, you need to throw some fucking clothes on and let me take you upstairs, because they'll be back soon. I can hear them coming down the boards right now." _

"_I'm not leaving my partyyyyy, they were having a party for meee! They just went to get some pizza and other junk. They'll be back anyyyy minute." She starts laughing uncontrollably. _

_This is unreal._

_I kneel down in front of where she's sprawled out on the love seat._

"_Isabella. Goddammit, listen to me!" I shake her shoulders and she attempts to control her lolling head and focus on my face._

"_Your asshole of a boyfriend and his sick father were playing a twisted game of poker earlier with their friends. I heard them, Isabella. I was in their cabana cleaning up when I heard them bet __**you**__ in the game._

"_Royce BET you and your sick fuck of a boyfriend let it happen all in the name of a bottle of whiskey. A rare bottle of whiskey is more important than your safety, let alone your happiness._

"_He __**lost**__, Bella! He lost and when they get back, your moron boyfriend is planning to drop you off at another hotel tonight so the winner of the game can claim you as his prize." I can feel myself raging on the inside. _

_How dare they do this to another person? Spoiled brat or not, she doesn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this. What? Am I in the middle of a fucking slave auction?_

_I snap myself out of my crazed inner monologue and channel my fury toward getting Isabella out of here safely._

"_Now, get up and get your ass upstairs with me. I can't help you if you don't get up from the couch!"_

I close my eyes tightly, trying to erase the God-awful memory of that night and following morning from almost five years ago.

I'm seriously giving myself one helluva case of whiplash.

One minute, I'm feeling nothing but disgust toward Bella and the ugly, obnoxious memories that I continue to associate with her and the summers I spent in her company working for her family.

Then, moments later, I find myself concerned for her feelings, distracted by her stunning face and spectacular sparkling eyes, remembering those very few and far between gentle moments we shared over those four years that kept me coming back for more; I'm outrageously and inappropriately attracted to her, knowing full well that she's now dating my brother.

I shake my head and busy myself checking the coolers to make sure we're well stocked for the evening's rush of bottled beer drinkers. Immersing myself in work always got me through the crazy thoughts back in the day, it'll have to be my cure-all again right now.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

The night absolutely flies by. We're slammed from ten minutes after Bella walks in the door and we don't stop until about 12:30am. She's done a great job tonight keeping up with the quick pace and turnover of the restaurant and bar, as well as handling the specific needs of her customers.

As much as it pains me to admit it, she's really looking like a terrific waitress and is picking things up very quickly considering her lack of experience, and as far as I'm concerned, her past lack of personality and general kindness toward the human race.

Maybe she _has_ changed. The how and the why are the sixty-four thousand dollar question, though. Make that one hundred twenty-eight thousand dollars for both answers!

I decide to swallow my pride and pay her a well-deserved compliment.

"Hey Bella, thanks again for stepping up tonight. I know it was a little crazy, but...you did well," I offer sincerely.

"Thank you." She flushes a bit and bites that smiling plump lower lip of hers causing something to start stirring in me down below.

_Easy, tiger. _

"So, I guess I'll see you on Saturday morning. I'll be there around 10 or 10:30 to set up and then Eric and Meredith will arrive around noon to get started. Is there anything else I should know?"

She hesitates like she has something on the tip of her tongue, but a group of college-aged girls comes stumbling through the door and she loses her train of thought in the ruckus.

"Umm, no. I think I'm set for Saturday. I guess I'll just… see you then."

She walks back to where I'm standing behind the bar and leans over so as to not broadcast her sentiments.

"I appreciate your help, Edward. Thanks again for everything you and James have done thus far. It'll make things a lot easier for me this weekend knowing you two—,"

The crowd of girls gets loud and starts demanding drinks, causing Bella to back up and grip the strap of her purse tighter against her shoulder.

I nod at her thoughtfully, with what I hope is a hint of a smile, acknowledging that she was paying me a compliment prior to being interrupted by the cackling ladies.

She turns to walk out the door and I make myself useful and start filling drink orders. This weekend may very well end up being one of the most bizarre experiences of my adult life. The thought of being surrounded by Bella's family again gives me no peace.

But I have a job to do, so it'll get done.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**1:03 am**

_Ahhhhh_. I'm finally able to crawl into bed. The van is packed and all of the liquor and necessary supplies are ready to go for the service at Bella's house tomorrow. I need to get over to Four Seas by 9 so James and I can load up the van with the food. If I fall asleep in the next fifteen minutes, I can still get about seven hours of sleep. I just need to turn off my brain, which has been racing at the speed of light for reasons I don't even want to dwell on.

.

.

.

**1:46 am**

_Relax, E. It'll be fine._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2:22 am**

_Come on, seriously?_ I need sleep! This is dumb.

.

.

.

**2:57 am**

_Dude. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3:34 am**

_This is madness._ I huff and puff, punching the damn pillow and turning over for the 483rd time since I got into bed with the full intention of getting seven hours of sleep.

_That's it!_ I'm popping a freaking Tylenol PM…who cares if I have to get up in four hours? This shit is for the birds.

.

.

.

**4:08 am.**

Sleep is mocking me and exhaustion has made me its bitch. I'm jittery and stressed and I can't believe I haven't slept a wink.

_How the hell am I gonna function tomorrow?_

_HA! Tomorrow? Try in five hours, fool!_

I'm catering an event for somewhere between two hundred and three hundred people! I'm going to be standing, basically immobile, mixing and serving drinks for about five hours. And then I've gotta do it all over again the NEXT day!

_You've __got to be __**KIDDING**__ me._

To say nothing, NOTHING of the fact that I have to face not only Bella, but her parents. Ugh, her mother? AND the Kings?

And hold the freaking phone, how is Bella even gonna pull this off? Clearly she knows that **I** know she's dating my brother, but I remember plain as day when she told me she's married, so I have to assume that her husband and his family will be in attendance at her great aunt's funeral.

_This'll be rich. _

It's no wonder I can't relax enough to get to sleep.

PLUS, I haven't crossed paths with, or even heard from, my brother since I sent Charlotte to go see him.

I wonder how that little reunion went.

He used to be a playboy a few years back, but I know that's not his style anymore. I can't imagine he'd string a girl along if another caught his eye. He would do the right thing and end things before starting up with somebody else. Especially when it comes to Charlotte. She was the only girl who ever truly captured James's heart.

What if he doesn't want to end things with Bella?

What if Charlotte is too late and James is falling hard and fast for the girl who occupied _my _every thought for four long years?

What if she ditches Alec and marries my brother?

How am I gonna stand at the altar as James's best man and watch Bella vow to love him forever?

How am I gonna sit across from her at Thanksgiving dinners year after year?

All I'm gonna be doing is imagining what she looks like under her clothes! And how her tongue feels when it—…

**HOLY!**

**SHIT! **

_Turn off your fucking brain, Edward!_ _If you didn't sound like a stressed-out, hyperactive chick before, you sure as hell do now._

I need to put an end to this.

_And do I have to remind you, yet again, that at that __**same**__ Thanksgiving dinner table you're worrying over, your wife __**TORI**__ will be by your side? _

At that thought, I leap up out of bed and run to the bathroom to gag over the toilet and only end up dry heaving.

_What THEFUCK am I doing?_

I need to talk to James. I need to pick his brain about the two girls who are now quite possibly throwing themselves at his feet.

I can't keep living like this. I found a fucking grey hair near my temple last night. Bella coming back into my life has started aging me at warp speed.

If I keep this up, I'm gonna be wrinkled and wearing dentures by the end of the summer.

I splash some water on my face and rinse my mouth out.

It's 4:19 am when I collapse back in bed.

I don't remember seeing 4:20.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Dude. We need to talk." The keys aren't even out of the ignition when I accost James in the driveway of Four Seas.

"Okay. What's up? You wanna cup of coffee? You don't look so hot." I follow him up the porch's back staircase and through the kitchen door.

"Ya think? I got about four hours sleep and that's ONLY because I popped a sleeping pill at 3:30. I'm like the walking dead right now. It'll be a miracle if I make it through the day, mark my words."

"Jesus. Alright. So—what's going on?" He grabs a fresh mug, pours my cup and passes it to me. As I sit at the kitchen table, I see him grabbing his cup to top it off.

"Well, first off, how did it go with Charlotte the other day?"

"HA! Well, it was good. Too good, actually. I can't believe she's back permanently. I never thought I'd see her again, E. I mean, a year ago she drops the bombshell about studying in Italy and staying after graduation to work in their high-end fashion design houses, making it very clear that her dreams and aspirations are much more important than chasing a childhood crush. Yet, here she is." He shakes his head in resigned confusion.

I snort sarcastically, knowing all too well the feeling of thinking you'd never see that somebody again and suddenly she appears out of nowhere, only to create complete havoc, whether she knows she's doing it or not.

"So, what are you gonna do? I know you're seeing Bella here and there. How's that going by the way?" I'm trying to be as casual as possible, but my brother's not dumb. He's cocking an eyebrow at me right now, seeing through my very transparent veil.

"Edward. What are you asking me?"

"I just wanna know how your reunion with Charlotte went and what that ultimately means for you and Bella. I mean, you **are** dating her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm dating her. And I like her. I like her a lot. Bella's pretty fantastic. I know you don't think so, but there are things you don't know and once you do, you might be able to see her for who she is."

My spine stiffens.

"What the hell does that mean? Things I don't know? I just want to make sure she's treating you right. I have my doubts about the kind of person she is and I'm worried about my little brother getting involved with a girl who clearly told me less than two weeks ago that she's married."

"E, let it go, man. I'm fine."

"No, hang on. If you're getting involved with a married woman, something's not right. Think about it! What would Mom and Dad say?"

"Edward, she's not married. I'm not a complete ass. Just leave it alone, okay?"

"Well, then you might want to check with her to be sure. I mean, two weeks ago she told me she was married. And hey, maybe she just wanted to get rid of me 'cause she already had her eye on you and that's fucked up in a way, but whatever. I'm just worried about you. I knew her a long time before you did and she was a pretty awful person. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

He's vehemently shaking his head back and forth. "I'm not gonna get hurt. She's not an awful person and she's not married. Just…just talk to her, man. I can't say anything else. Just talk to her. She wants to clear the air with you."

"There's nothing that needs to be cleared. I'm good," I spout, hoping that the lightning bolt God's about to hurl at me for lying kills me dead and ends my suffering.

James starts to lose his patience, his voice rising. "Bullshit, you're good! You're acting like a fucking lunatic and have been for the last three weeks, ever since she walked through our doors. You need to get it together! Whatever it was that happened between the two of you needs to be worked through, so you can both move on."

"So you're moving on with her, then? Charlotte isn't gonna be a factor?"

James chuckles and looks me dead in the eye.

"I have no idea. Charlotte showed up on this porch three days ago telling me she still loves me and she's back in New York City. She's not going back to Italy and has already set up a few interviews with some pretty prestigious brand names looking for new blood. I'm not ready to end things with Bella, though. I'm liking the direction we're heading. And even though Charlotte was the first girl I ever really loved, I don't know if I'm ready to go back there. It hurt when she left."

"So umm, you and Bella are getting serious, then? Have you taken it that far?"

"Edward, I'm not talking to you about sex with Bella. I know what you're fishing for and I'm not biting. If you have something to say to me about me being with Bella, then say it. I'm your brother and I love you. I told you last week that I would step away if you thought this would be too weird. You said 'go for it' so that's what I'm doing.

"Now. Is there something you want to say to me? Do you want to change your answer? Cause I'll do it for you, Edward. I will. You're not just my big brother, but you're my best fucking friend and this shit isn't gonna fly. Tell me what you want from me." James's voice is clear, his thoughts concise, and once again, I'm left stumped.

"Honestly? I— I don't even know what I want, J. I've had no sleep and I KNOW I'm acting like an escaped mental patient. Just let me figure out which end is up and I'll talk to you after this weekend, okay?"

"Alright, man. But can I just say one more thing before we load up this van?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"You do realize your fiancée is coming home next week, right? Did you ever think that maybe you're just confused and beyond sexually frustrated and THAT'S why you're going nuts?"

"Trust me. It's the first thing I consider when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. I just need Tori back here. Once she's back, I think I'll be able to function again."

"Think so?" James questions.

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay. Just…please talk to me when you're ready, alright? You haven't been yourself for the last few weeks and it's worrying me."

"Nahh. No worries. I'm gonna be alright. I just need to clear the air with Bella, I guess."

"Yeah, you do. And as far as Charlotte goes, it's too soon to tell. I mean, it's great that she's back. And I'm not gonna lie and pretend like I haven't thought about her this past year. But I don't know if I should take a step backwards. That might be the wrong direction for me to go, y'know?"

"No, I get it. Just do what feels right. I know you'll make the right decision," I add with a confident nod.

"Okay…is our little 'Afterschool Special' all done here? Can we get this van loaded now?" James is smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hahaha, yeah, smart ass. We're done. Let's get moving."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Bella's home is enormous, but I came to find out early in the day that it's only recently hers. This was her aunt's home, which explains the decorating and the museum-like feel of the furniture and artwork throughout the main level.

It's almost seven and the crowd has finally thinned out a bit. Aside from the fact that I'm beyond exhausted and I've been seeing double for much of the day, I can safely say that I've never seen anything like what went on here today. There were **hundreds** of people coming through the door to pay their respect to this lady. And we have another day of this tomorrow! She could have been lying in state, for all of the attention this woman garnered over her 73 years!

I heard them singing her praises all afternoon. The causes she championed, the charities she supported with her love and time and money. The respect she earned was quite obvious. She was a true philanthropist.

Bella was inundated with mourners from all over the world. Multiple members of Congress, the governors of New Jersey, Pennsylvania and New York were all here as well as several senators from New Jersey and its surrounding states. The leaders of many of the international organizations that Mrs. Harrington worked tirelessly for, not to mention so many friends, clergy and some distant relatives from her late husband's side all arrived today to grieve with Bella.

In fact, the only notable people who were missing were Bella's family. I certainly never saw Alec or his parents. Nor did I see Charles or Renee. I couldn't explain it at all. There must've been some type of falling out in the recent past. Why else would all of those people be absent from a family event, making it appear that Bella was the only living relative of this woman, when I know damn well that she has parents and a family by marriage?

None of it made any sense, but I would just add it to the long list of things that made little to no sense where Bella was concerned these days.

Eric, Meredith and I are boxing up the remaining food from today and storing it in Bella's refrigerator. What doesn't fit here will come back to Four Seas with me and I'll bring it back tomorrow morning. The liquor needs to be inventoried, but I'll save that for tomorrow and instead just make a list of anything I ran out of today.

I thank Eric and Meredith for their help today and we all agree to meet back here at noon tomorrow for another round of setting up and ensuring things are warming properly before the guests arrive. I haven't seen Bella for over an hour. I don't know where she disappeared to.

As I watched her throughout the afternoon, she kept a smile on her face and appeared to make pleasant conversation with those who approached her. She came up to me only twice with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"_Hi."_

"_Hey. You doin' okay? Need a drink?"_

"_My usual if you don't mind."_

"_Not at all."_

And that was it. I'd hand her the Shirley Temple and she'd just smile and walk away solemnly. It made my heart feel heavy.

For all the bitching and moaning I've been doing for the last three weeks, it's only now striking me that this girl is saying goodbye to her aunt. Somebody Bella clearly cared about. Apparently nobody else in Bella's family felt it necessary to be present for this memorial.

After filling the dishwasher for the final time and seeing that it's 8:45, I decide it's time to head home. Still Bella is nowhere to be found, so I attempt to seek her out to say goodnight.

Knowing full well that she's not on the ground floor because it's just been scoured by Eric, Meredith and me, I decide to head up the back stairs out of the kitchen to the second level. At the top of the stairs, I take a right and go all the way to the end of the hall where I see one door mostly closed, in contrast to all of the other doors which are wide open.

I approach quietly, in case Bella has fallen asleep from exhaustion, 'cause, let's face it, I can totally relate. I knock on the door after a quick peek tells me she's perched on the side of the bed, facing the open French doors.

The night breeze is pushing the white curtains all around as if they're dancing for an audience.

"Bella?"

No response.

"Umm, Bella. We're all set downstairs. I sent Eric and Meredith home and I was gonna go ahead and take off."

Still nothing.

I roll my eyes knowing that she can't see me and simply add, "I'll be back at the same time tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

I turn and start back down the hallway.

At the top of the steps, my inner angel (or is it the devil?, the jury's still out on which voice I'm actually hearing) sends me back toward her bedroom.

_Hey, jerkface. Go back and check on her. You know she's alive, but you clearly didn't see her with any close family or friends who might've consoled her today. At least go ask if she's alright._

Damn it.

My conscience gets the better of me and I knock on her bedroom door for the second time in five minutes.

Getting no response, I decide to walk into the room and over to where she's sitting. When I approach, I see her tear-stained face, with a fresh set of salty moisture pooling in the corners of her eyes, ready to spill over.

Pushing aside every bad thought and memory of what went on years ago, I kneel down in front of her, attempting a temporary truce with this clearly broken girl.

"Are you alright?"

She looks directly in my eyes and the threatening tears tip over the edge.

"Bella. Where's your family?"

"They're gone." I hear her rasp out with no emotion evident, except for the repetitive dripping of tears.

"Oh! I must've missed them. Will they at least be able to stick around a bit longer tomorrow?" I question, a bit fearful of the answer.

"No, Edward. Nobody's coming tomorrow. Rose and Emmett will be back from their emergency trip to Maryland. And I think Alice and Jasper got a babysitter, so they'll be here, too, but no family."

"Hang on, Alice and Jasper? And why no family? I don't get it. Why isn't anyone here to help you… to grieve with you?"

She looks back up at me with fresh tears silently pouring.

I take it as my cue to get up from my kneeling position and sit down next to her on the bed.

"Talk to me, Bella. Where is everyone?"

She follows my movement to the bed, making eye contact with me at the sound of my question and then looks away; staring out her door to the deck and the ocean beyond.

"They're dead, Edward. They're all dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, yes...a heckuva place to pull the plug. I can see the villagers with their torches and pitchforks from my window...but come on...you're all itching for the sordid details of exactly what happened to the Swans and the Kings on that fateful night. The causes of what Jasper witnessed in the prologue will all be answered. I promise.**

**My beta, LaMomo, continues to rock my world...especially when I get a little too kooky with my adverbs. Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween, the pre-reading Cabana Girls keep me on my toes questioning my thought processes and ensuring I stay on the road as opposed to going down the beaten path. Heaps of thanks and hugs and kisses to my "perfect storm" as I've decided to dub my trio.**

**And to my readers and reviewers who continue to threaten Tori's life when the poor girl hasn't even come to town yet, you make me smile and laugh hysterically. Please keep it up. Send me your most spectacular visions of Tori's exit and we'll see if we can work it into the storyline, haha. **

**Love and thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, pimping, rec'ing, tweeting, alerting and favoriting. You're the best.**

**xoxo, Jen/RC**


	15. Bella's Story

****Please note that there are some disturbing details of the car accident and the aftermath in this chapter. If that's an emotional trigger for any of you, I do apologize. I've marked the beginning of the recounting of the accident with a double asterisk (**) and will mark it again at its conclusion. Please feel free to skip over what you don't think you can handle.****

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Fourteen~<strong>

"_Talk to me, Bella. Where is everyone?"_

_She follows my movement to the bed, making eye contact with me at the sound of my question and then looks away; staring out her door to the deck and the ocean beyond. _

"_They're dead, Edward. They're all dead."_

**EPOV**

I hear her. I know I'm hearing her…but…how…when…wha—?

"I don't have any family left. Didyme was my great aunt on my father's side and when she died in April, that's all she wrote. I've got no one now."

"But Bella, I…I…," I pause, completely flabbergasted and stumped…how is all of her family dead and gone?

"They died in a car accident." She answers, almost anticipating what I'm thinking. "I was an only child. _Am_ an only child? I don't even know how to label it correctly. Can you be an orphan at 22 years old?" She turns to look at me, running her fingers back and forth across her forehead.

My mouth is opening and closing, over and over again, wordlessly. I'm pretty sure I look insane.

"Well… anyway, whatever I am, I'm all alone."

"Bella," I stop again, still not having a clue on how to continue this conversation. "I—… I'm so sorry you lost your parents. I'm— I'm sorry for not knowing sooner."

"You don't need to apologize. How would you know? It's not the best conversation starter, 'Hi, I'm Bella. I've got no family to speak of since they were killed in a car accident the night of my wedding, and you are?'"

My eyeballs triple in size. She looks at me quizzically.

"See what I mean? You're stumped and you've been speaking to me for, like, three weeks now. Well, not really; you've actually avoided me like I'm a leper, but whatever. You get what I'm saying." She shrugs, shaking her head as she turns back toward the door.

"Bella. You meant on the night of your wedding to…"

"Alec King."

_God, I hate that name._

"Right, Alec King. You're saying that your parents were killed in a car accident?"

Bella widens her eyes and raises her eyebrows to accentuate the news she's about to deliver.

"Oh, not just my parents, my new husband, too." She says matter-of-factly as if she'd just told me her shoe size.

"Wait…whe…where were you? You weren't with them?"

"Oh, I was with them, apparently. At least, I've been _told_ I was with them," she shrugs again.

"You've been told. You mean you don't remember?"

She lets out a frustrated sigh and buries her head in her hands. Her fingers start to dig in her eyes and when she looks up, her mascara has smudged over the upper half of her face. Between the splotchy, tear-stained skin and the now smeared make-up, Bella looks like she's just gone nine rounds with Mike Tyson.

"No, Edward. I don't remember it. I don't remember any of it. Not only do I not remember the accident, but I don't even remember meeting Alec. I don't remember _dating_ Alec. I don't remember when he proposed or where we were or what he said, or if I cried or anything. I don't remember planning my wedding with my parents…," she starts gasping intermittently, fresh tears streaming again.

"I don't re—remember my Dad walking me down the aisle. I don't remember dancing at my reception and I don't remember when my world…we— went black and altered my life forever."

At this point, she's sobbing with her chin tapping on her chest. Her shoulders are shaking and her body gives in to the sorrow that engulfs and overwhelms her.

I raise my right hand, very tentatively, and put it on her left shoulder. I start rubbing her there and then move to the middle of her back, swiping slowly from shoulder blade to shoulder blade.

In slow motion, she tips her body toward me and plants herself into the side of my chest. I freeze, but only for a second. This girl just needs a warm body to be here for her. I'm that warm body. It could be anybody. I'm not reading anything into this. I'm not allowing my imagination to run away with itself…I'm simply going to be here…for her.

Minutes pass. After her heaving sobs subside, she sits up again, but doesn't raise her head to look at me.

I need more information. I need to hear her story. I think about how I've evaded her all week long. _What a dick move that was!_ She needs as many friends as she can find and all I did was blow her off and second guess everything she said and did!

_**Who does that? **_

Suddenly, the most awful thought pops unbidden in my mind.

What would I ever do if I lost Mom, Dad, James and Tori? All at the same fucking time?

I feel my heart start racing. I bend forward, putting my head between my knees as I start ripping my hands through my hair, trying to erase all the shitty things I thought about her for the last few weeks. _Good God_. The horrible things I've accused her of in my mind.

What can I say to her? Do for her to make up for all the crap that's been running through my head?

_No._

_**Stop.**_

I can berate myself for being a selfish prick all I want after I've left. For now, I need to get my shit together, pull my head outta my ass and start acting like a decent guy. Be a fucking shoulder to lean on. What happened years ago doesn't matter right now. She's all alone.

It's time to step up.

I look at her after a minute and realize that she's staring at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. Are you alright?" She whispers.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just…I just really wasn't expecting you to say that about your family. It's a little shocking."

"Well, listen, I'm truly sorry I unloaded on you. I think I heard you say you're taking off now?" She stands up and turns toward the door to the hallway.

"What? Bella, no! I'm here now. I could never just walk out after hearing what you told me. I…I know I haven't been decent to you, and I'm sorry about that. But I'd like to hear your story. I know you told me last week that you wanted to talk. If you can talk about it now, I'm more than willing to stay and listen."

She looks a little surprised by my confession, but a slight smile comes across her face and she nods.

"Do you mind if we sit out on the deck?" She requests, hopefully. "I could use the fresh air."

"No, let's do it. I could use some fresh air, myself."

I follow her out the sliding doors and we take a seat at the two deck chairs in the corner. The motion lights flick on as soon as we make our way outside, but she turns back to the house and flips the switch off. It's better that way anyway, neither of us wants to deal with night-flying bugs swarming the floodlights.

I sigh and follow her closely with my eyes while she sits down.

"So, I guess I should start by letting you know that this story is all second-hand information. My aunt told me everything she knew, and the police reports from the limo driver and witnesses filled in the rest of the blanks. Like I said, I don't remember anything that happened…but… I'll get to that part later."

My eyes meet hers and I nod in silence.

******"The accident happened on the night of my wedding, December 24, 2007. Aunt Didi told me the ceremony and reception were held in Wilmington, Delaware at the Hotel du Pont. She showed me the pictures; it was stunning…so extravagant. Seemed a little over the top, I suppose," she adds with a shrug, "But if I remember my Dad's personality correctly, he must have said, 'Nothing's too good for my little girl' and just wrote the check," she chuckles softly.

I gave her a half smile and a nod. One thing I remember about Charles Swan; he was over-the-moon for his Bella. Her quote was right on the money; in fact, I'd heard him utter those precise words on many occasions over the years.

"As the evening ended, Didi said that, though the guests were staying at the hotel that night, my parents, Alec and I were going back to our home. It seems that Alec had some surprise for me waiting there. Spending your wedding night with your parents sounds a little odd to me, but apparently, I had my own suite on the property and that's where we would've…you know…"

She trails off and thank God she does; I don't know that I could stomach her detailing the planned wedding night festivities for me.

"We climbed into my parents' limo and headed home. It had snowed on the 23rd and into the 24th, but most of the accumulation had melted. Problem was, once nightfall hit, the temperatures plummeted again and any moisture that was left behind turned to ice.

"Our driver lost control on a sheet of black ice; we were swerving left and right. The driver, who admitted he was speeding at about 75 mph, told the police that the brakes apparently failed. And because we were traveling at such a high speed, when we hit the wall next to the breakdown lane, we ping-ponged clear across the four lanes and careened into the guard rail on our left. Between the high speed and the abrupt, sudden motions of the large car, the center guardrail served as a springboard as the limo flipped over itself several times, until it slammed into the 95 South breakdown lane's wall.

She's recounting the story to me as if it happened to somebody else. She's had so much time to process it, that she tells it as if it's a bedtime story she's memorized. My stomach is in knots for what her world must be like right now.

"I'd apparently been the only one wearing a seatbelt. I'm sure my parents and Alec were tossed around like rag dolls."

I shake my head to free it from the awful images conjured up by her last statement. I can't begin to imagine her pain and loss.

"The coroner's report said that Alec and my mother were killed on the spot. Alec's upper body had been pinned between the seat and the roof of the car; multiple broken ribs actually punctured his lungs and aorta. My mom's skull was crushed, resulting in massive head trauma. My Dad had multiple internal injuries, as well as two broken legs. Reports said he was still alive when he arrived at the hospital. There was severe internal bleeding, though. Even though they got him into surgery that night, the injuries were too extensive and irreparable. He died on the table in the O.R."

"Somehow, I came away with only a fractured arm and numerous lacerations from all the broken glass. But because of the blunt force trauma to my head, I was unconscious and slipped into a coma several hours after the accident."

I lean forward in the deck chair with my hands clasped in front of my mouth and my eyes squeezed shut 'till I'm seeing flashing white specks. I can't begin to fathom the horror of what that car wreck must've looked like. I realize that I'm thankful that Bella's head injury caused her to be completely unaware of the chaos and hysteria that unfolded at the scene.******

My head is shaking back and forth because I just can't comprehend this level of devastation. To have gone through such a horrific ordeal? To lose the people you're closest to in the span of a few hours? To not even realize it happened because your body shuts down and doesn't wake you up for—

"Eighty-eight days. I was in a coma for eighty-eight days. Twelve weeks and four days, if you're trying to do the math in your head. I woke up on March 21, 2008. My parents were dead. My husband, whom I didn't even remember having, was dead. The only family member left to care for me was Aunt Didi."

Bella's been doing all the talking up until now and I feel like I've gathered enough intelligent thoughts to try and participate in the discussion. "But, whatever happened to Alec's parents? Weren't they worried about you? Didn't they come around to check on you? Didn't the hospital contact them when you woke up?" Where the hell were these people? I felt my anger brewing inside.

"I really don't know what went on. From what I was told, the accident devastated the Kings. Alec was their only child. They went back up to New York City after he died and had his funeral services up there. I was told that Gianna, my mother-in-law for all intents and purposes, was so overwhelmed with grief that she fatally overdosed on a bottle of Valium on what would have been Alec's 23rd birthday, the 12th of February.

Aunt Didi never told me any of that stuff, though. Rosalie had looked into their whereabouts for me months after I woke up. Apparently, Didi thought the Kings should've been more attentive to me, since I was, in fact, their daughter-in-law and still alive. I guess they couldn't handle all the desolation and just had to let me go."

_Jesus. _This sounds like a fucking Academy Award-winning movie plot.

"Okay. I understand their being consumed with sadness after the accident. But after you woke up and recovered, didn't you have any desire to reconnect with them…well, with him, Royce, I mean?" I hedge, still disgusted by that man's existence, after what he tried to do to Bella all those years ago, but I'm trying my hand at compassion for a brief moment.

"I didn't remember him, Edward. I didn't remember any of it. My head injury left me in a comatose state and when I woke up, I was diagnosed with amnesia."

_Say what, now?_

"It's a specific kind, called retrograde amnesia. Basically, it means that I can't remember a portion of my life prior to the accident, but I still have the ability to retrieve some long-term memories…like from when I was a kid. That's how I can remember my dad and my mom and even Aunt Didi, but it seems that the years leading up to the accident have been erased from my mind.

"So that brings me to you. I'm assuming that you knew me directly prior to my accident, which explains why you recognized me, but I can't remember you. And I'm sorry that I can't remember. I didn't mean to insult you. I just needed you to know that there's a chunk of time that I can't recall, no matter how hard I try.

"When my parents were killed, Aunt Didi contracted with a law firm to expedite the sale of our home, you know, my parents' home. The personal items were boxed up and shipped down here. The furniture, artwork, knick-knacks, clothes and other things were all donated to charities in need. My aunt held onto my parents' wedding rings, my father's Rolex and some other pieces from my mom's jewelry collection so that I could have them when I woke up. She told me there are boxes of pictures and photo albums stored here. Most likely in the basement; I haven't even gotten a chance to take a look. I'm hoping that once I go through some of those pictures, maybe I'll be able to put a few more pieces of the puzzle back in place.

"So, what did the doctors tell you about your condition? Will it ever improve? Will you ever fully regain your memories?"

She takes another deep breath and starts again. "They said each case is unique. Sometimes people have a spontaneous recovery and everything comes back to them. For others, maybe some flashbacks come to light, some answers reveal themselves, but nothing is ever completely recovered. And then there are those who don't ever retrieve their memories, they're lost forever and have to start over with what they do know. Problem for me is that I have nobody to help me start over.

Bella lets her head fall again and she slips her sandals off her feet. A few seconds later, she snaps her head up and questions me.

"You perked up earlier when I mentioned the names Jasper and Alice, do you know them?" She asks with a lighter tone, as if we haven't just been rehashing the gruesome deaths of her closest family members.

"Yeah, absolutely. Jazz is my best friend, we were roommates at Penn. He married Alice before we graduated. I was his best man, and their little guy Tristan is my Godson."

Bella raises her arm as if the light bulb just went on. "Oh my God, that's right! Rose said that the owner of the catering company was Jasper's former roommate. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together until just now. Wow, small world.

"Well… anyway, Jasper was the emergency room doc on duty that Christmas Eve. Apparently he treated me and my father. Being in the E.R. was just a residency rotation, but he never let go of my case. He was always checking in on me. Aunt Didi trusted him so much that she listed him as an emergency contact for me if anything happened and she wasn't able to be there.

"So he was there with me as I came out of my coma. He consulted with the doctors in charge of my case in the intensive care unit. Then, once I was ready to eat on my own and attempt to get moving again, they called in all of the specialists; speech pathologists, physical therapists, occupational therapists; an interdisciplinary team of experts who would help get me back on track. That's how I met Emmett, Rosalie's husband. He was my PT. He helped me walk again. He was the head of my team. He dubbed it the dawning of Bella 2.0," she offers with a shy smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"So, for a full year in-patient and another eight months as an outpatient, I spent thousands of hours learning how to walk again, chew and swallow my food safely, and exercising my brain in order to regain as many memories as possible.

I give her a half-smile and nod to let her know I'm still listening to her. Hell, to let her know how amazed I am by what she's sharing with me about her therapy and recovery. It sounds like she fought like hell to regain all that she lost as a result of her catastrophic injuries.

"Anyway, it was a long road to recovery. As you can see, I've regained all the skills I lost, with the exception of my memories. The last memory I have is my eighth grade graduation and formal dance. I had broken my arm about two weeks before the dance and was devastated. It's actually one of the nicer memories I can associate with my mom. She felt bad for me and sewed a pair of elbow-length lace gloves to hide my cast and match the Gunne Sax dress my dad had bought me. God, I loved that dress. Pure white, strapless satin with a lace overlay from top to bottom. It made me feel like a princess. I pretended I was a bride wearing it. Too bad the next dress I played "bride" in ended up soaked in blood and had to be cut off my body." She shakes her head as she stands and leans over the balcony.

"So that's my story." She shrugs with a sigh. She looks over at me and I'm staring at her intently. We make eye contact and she gives me the slightest half smile, thanking me without words for listening to her tale.

"Three months later, Aunt Didi was diagnosed with brain cancer. She fought bravely. Endured chemo and radiation…but ultimately, she succumbed. It was peaceful. She slipped into a coma at the end. Ironic, right? She died eight weeks ago, today." I see her wipe a single tear from under her right eye.

I let out an enormous breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. I'm in awe that this girl even has the physical or emotional energy to climb out of bed every morning after the harrowing ordeal that started one night, her wedding night, and ended all these years later. And to top it all off, she continues to walk around with a huge black hole of darkness where her memories used to be. I just don't even know what to say to her.

"So anyway, I know that you said that you met my parents and me a while ago. Was that in the last four to eight years?" She questions.

I nod, expressionless.

She nods in return and turns back out to the vastness of the starry night sky sitting atop the dark ocean. I don't think she's ready to get into just how well I knew her. And to be perfectly honest? I'm not ready either. I need time to figure out what I'm going to say and how I'm going to say it. At this early point in my thinking, no matter what I say to her about our connection in the past, she'll be crushed. And I'm not prepared to do that to her. Not now, knowing how lonely she is and what she's been through.

"What time is it?" She says, glancing at her watch. "Holy crap. It's late and we have another full day of this tomorrow. I'm sorry I kept you here so long, but I really appreciate the fact that you stayed with me and heard me out. Can I walk you out?"

I nod and stand, still saying absolutely nothing. My mind is a total blank and with each passing second I feel like an even bigger dick than I was the minute prior.

As she turns to walk back into her bedroom, I reach out and grab her wrist. I hear her gasp and my heart rate increases. I can't let the night end like this. I have to give her something. Something even I've kept buried from myself since she waltzed back in my life. Even if it's just a minute slice of a memory. She deserves that much after the day she's had; hell, after the last four years she's had.

"Bella, listen… for what it's worth, I feel awful for the nightmare you've been through. I can only imagine what these last three and a half years have been like for you. Please, know that if and when you want to talk some more, I'll be here to listen. And if it can give you a little bit of peace… I can tell you that I remember you were an amazing dancer."

"What?" She laughs through her nose, totally confused by my revelation. I just want to make her smile. She deserves that much.

"At that party…I watched you dancing. You must've taken lessons at some point. But you danced with your dad, and you danced with friends. You looked like a professional. It was pretty fantastic to watch. The guests cleared the floor just to watch you. I don't know who your dancing partner was, but you looked like you were having a wonderful time. You had a huge smile on your face while he spun you around the floor of the ballroom. I bet if you look through some of those old photo albums you mentioned, you'd find a few of you dancing."

Her eyes have completely glossed over as tears pool in their corners.

Unexpectedly, she leaps forward and throws her arms around my neck.

My reflexes kick in and I wrap my arms around her in response. Her face is buried in my neck and I just hear her whispering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over. The feel of her body pressed to mine is unimaginable. She's not been here for years. I never thought I'd feel her in my arms again. I've missed it. Even after all the attitude, all the ugliness, all the exterior crap that existed between us…I know…deep down…that I've missed her.

I hear her sniff once more and she releases her hold on me, starting to back up as I drop my arms from her petite waist.

Once again, with a tear-streaked face, she whispers, "Thank you, Edward... so much."

I smile timidly, "You're welcome."

We walk in silence down the stairs and to the front door.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Yup. I'll be here. Thanks again for listening. And for sharing that memory. You'll never know how much I've needed just the slightest hint at what's been missing. I feel like a weight's been lifted after letting you know my story."

I half-smile thoughtfully, "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. I'm so sorry for your loss…losses. I just…I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry I kept you here so late after the long day you've had…but I do appreciate you staying. I hope you get some decent rest tonight."

"I'll be okay, thanks. Will you be alright tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm completely spent. I think I'll be out as soon as my head hits the pillow."

I laugh through my nose, nodding in agreement. "Me, too."

"Goodnight." She smiles gently and I melt a little more.

"'Night."

This is so beyond anything I ever imagined. I am seriously entering Whiskey Tango Foxtrot territory. I need to sleep on this and think on this, before I even attempt to open my mouth to Bella about our history. Talking without thinking is only going to lead to disaster.

I'm walking a fine line. I've hated feeling so confused when it comes to her. I feel things a man engaged to another woman shouldn't feel. Things I shouldn't feel about a woman who is dating my brother. I need to tread carefully. And between Tori coming back to town later this week, James dating Bella, Charlotte showing up on his doorstep a few days ago, Bella's lack of memory and my ability to fill in some blanks for her…we are at max capacity for disaster and drama.

Why do I suddenly feel like I'm starring in a Lifetime movie for Women? Yup…that pretty much sums it up! _All drama, all the time. _

I drive back to Four Seas, as if I'm on autopilot. I unload the food into the refrigerators so it's still fresh for tomorrow. Once I'm finished, I lock up and head upstairs to collapse in the only functioning bedroom we have here. All the other rooms are still lacking in accommodations, but James and I specifically wanted to make sure we had a place to crash for when one of us has a super-late night either catering or managing the pub.

As I strip down to my boxers and crawl under the covers, before sleep overtakes my body, my last thoughts are of Bella. Her story, her sadness, her bravery…and her in my arms before we said goodnight. And suddenly, I fear that my relationship with her, which has been beyond complicated up until this point, is about to get impossibly more problematic.

I think we're gonna need a bigger boat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had such a fabulous birthday on Monday. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone for their facebook posts, tweets, groupcard messages, texts, etc. It was a fantastic day and I felt completely surrounded with the love of my family and friends.**

**My pre-reading Cabana Girls not only bring me umbrella drinks, but also return word documents decorated with all sorts of notes and slashmarks. This story gets better because of them. Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween...thank you so much.**

**And then...after their hard work, I send it off to Italy where LaMomo spins it around and buffs the hell out of it until it shines like a diamond...sorta like the way that little shrimp did to Nemo when he was put in the tank with the other fish. I have three minis. My whole world is surrounded in Disney and Nick Jr. I will reference these things frequently...forgive me. LaMomo is, in a word, scrumtralescent.**

**Thank you to ALL of my readers, reviewers, alerters, pimpers, tweeters and rec'ers. Today marks the fifteenth chapter of my first story, and I'm about to hit 1,000 reviews. It overwhelms me...but in the best way possible. Much love to you all.**


	16. The Winds of Change

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

**EPOV**

Sunday passes much the same way as Saturday did. There's a steady stream of mourners coming to pay their respects to Bella's aunt. Not as many as there were yesterday, but well over a hundred people again. I was glad to see her friends Rosalie and Emmett with her from the start of the day, not that they made it easy on me.

"_I'm onto you; you know that, right?"_

"_Pardon me?"_

"_I can't tell if you're really an asshole or not. You made Bella cry like a baby and you don't even know her. Maybe you think you did, but you don't. Yet here you are, helping her out."_

"_Listen, Rose, I—…"_

_She interrupts._ "_Rosalie. Only my friends call me Rose and you haven't earned that right."_

"_Right, sorry, Rosalie. Look, I know I said some shitty things about Bella when you and I first met. I apologize for that. She told me what happened to her. I really regret what I said now."_

"_You regret what you said because you feel sorry for her? Or you regret what you said 'cause it isn't true? Because if you're just feeling sorry for her, believe me, she doesn't need or want your pity. She runs from it like it's the fucking bubonic plague. Don't pity her, not ever."_

"_No, I'm not pitying…well, maybe I am…ugh, I don't know. How am I supposed to NOT pity her? She's got nobody left!" I whisper shout to Rosalie. _

"_No. That's where you're wrong. She may have no blood family left, but she has me. And she has my husband, Emmett. And his sister, Alice, and her husband, Jasper, and their kids. She may be lacking in people who've known her since she was born, but we've known her since she woke up in 2008. We're her family and we protect her from jerks like you."_

"_I understand that you're upset with me, but I don't think this is the time or place to get into this. My history with Bella is…extremely complicated."_

"_Hey, what's goin' on kiddies?" The big guy approaches us with a happy but quizzical look on his face._

"_The hired help was just telling me about his complicated history with Bella."_

"_Baby, don't do this today. It's not what Bella needs. What she needs is her friend, and she was just asking for you upstairs."_

"_Fine." She turns to me with ice in her eyes, "We're not finished." _

_I nod solemnly. She's only trying to protect her friend. I'd do it, too._

_Rosalie kisses her husband on the cheek and makes her way up the staircase off the kitchen._

_"Emmett McCarty," he says, extending his hand for a shake, which I gladly accept._ "_Sorry about my wife. She gets pretty fired up when she's in Mama Bear mode."_

"_It's alright. I deserve it, to a degree. I mean, I'm certainly not looking to get yelled at, but I understand that what I said to her back when she and Bella first came into Last Call a few weekends ago was pretty abrupt and hurtful."_

"_Yeah well, you didn't know," he shrugs and continues, "but Bella's told us what a decent guy you've been to her since you hired her, so I knew it would all blow over. She's pretty irresistible our Bells, isn't she?"_

"_Uh, yeah. I mean…" I rub my hand across the back of my neck. __**Irresistible**__, he doesn't know half of it!_

"_I'm just saying I know it's hard to not fall in love with her now…I really don't know what she was like then. I'm guessing you weren't her biggest fan."_

"_Ha! Yeah, something like that."_

"_Well, Jazz said you're a real standup guy and I believe my brother-in-law. Whatever it is you said, must've been just a knee-jerk reaction to seeing Bella again. I can see you aren't feeling that way anymore, so you're good to go in my book. And, as for Rose, she's gonna want to press you for more information, but don't worry about it. She's just always looking out for Bella. She told us your brother was really decent to her when she told him about the accident, I'm guessing she told you, too."_

"_Yeah, she did. Last night, actually."_

"_Wow. So your head's spinning, huh?"_

"_You have no idea."_

_He smiles and looks at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well listen, I'm gonna go be the husband and best friend, but hey, no hard feelings. You and your staff have been taking care of Bella since you hired her and I appreciate that more than you know. You're a good man, Charlie Brown."_

_I sigh inwardly and mumble to myself, "If you think so. 'Cause right now, I'm not so sure."_

"Scotch and soda, please."

"Yes, sir." I finish pouring and slide the lowball across the bar.

"Thanks."

As I'm pouring the two glasses of white wine for the lady who's just approached the bar, a familiar figure comes into view from the back of the slow-moving crowd in the foyer. Suddenly, the recognizable dark brown spiky hair confirms it. Mutt and Jeff are heading my way, or more accurately, Jasper and Alice.

"Hey gorgeous! Wow, you clean up nice!"

"Thank you, Alice," I roll my eyes, returning her hug and kissing her rosy cheek.

"Whatssup, man…good to see you, brother," Jazz offers me his hand and pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Bella. I'll see you soon?" Alice says, pecking Jasper on the lips before scooting off.

"So, you were saying? How are things?" Jazz questions.

"I'm well. Sad for Bella, but I'm okay...and the season has taken off like a shot at Last Call, so things are good."

"Good deal. So she's working for you, huh? I'm glad she's not sitting at home by herself."

"Uhh, yeah, about her. You and I need to have a great, big talk, my friend," I whisper to Jazz as he leans in to hear me clearly.

"Okay…everything alright?" His eyebrows are furrowed in concern.

"Well, this isn't the right time, and we can definitely talk next week when you come down for your vacation, but at least let me plant the seed for you…Bella…is _Isabella_."

"Huh? Oh, well… yeah, I mean, we don't call her that, not since she woke up, I don't know what her family used to call her, though."

"Yes. But I do, and they used to call her Isabella. Isabella Swan. Jazz…you following?"

Jasper's eyes get wide as saucers and his mouth falls open.

"No," he shakes his head in total disbelief, "You're fucking kidding me."

"I wish I were, dude, but I've never been more serious. Bella King is Isabella Swan from the Ocean City cabana."

"Your Isabella is **my** Bella?" Jazz is beyond incredulous.

"Hahaha, would you believe me if I said you were the **third** guy to say that exact sentence in less than two weeks?" I roll my eyes remembering the insanity of last week with my brother and figuring out we were talking about the same girl…same…but totally different. _Ugh_. I feel my heart clench as the pit forms in my stomach, again.

"Glass of champagne and an Absolut on the rocks, please," an older gentleman requests.

"Of course, sir." I glance over at Jazz who's gone mute. Poor guy, he's only had 30 seconds to absorb the news; I've had three weeks. I'll give him another minute.

The man collects his drinks and walks back through the crowd. Jazz hasn't moved. If I didn't know any better, I might assume he'd looked directly at Medusa.

"Need a drink, Jazz?" Quirking my eyebrow, I can't help but chuckle a bit.

I pop the top off a Yuengling and hand it to my best friend with a hand to his shoulder. "Snap out of it, man. I'm still alive and miraculously, so is she!"

Between the chill of the bottle in his hand and my words, Jazz blinks a couple of times and shakes his head again.

"Okay, we definitely need to get into this next week, but can I at least ask you how the hell you ended up hiring her to work for you **all summer long**?"

"Don't even go there. I didn't know who I was hiring when I said yes. James was actually the one who found her. Like I said, we need a full day on the golf course or out on the water fishing to deal with the ins and outs of what's been going on here for the last three weeks. If it weren't so fucked up, it'd be comical."

"Jesus. This'll be one for the books. I assume, since you're here, that you at least get along with each other?"

"Well, it's not been the smoothest ride, but we're getting there," I half smile thinking about the hug Bella and I shared last night. _I wonder if we'll ever really get there._

"Okay, let me go spend some time with Bella and the family. I'll swing back in a little while. I don't wanna get you fired," he laughs.

"HA! Yeah, don't do that. Let me do my job, wouldja? We'll talk more later."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Several hours later, I finish packing the van with the last of the supplies, and head back toward the house to do a final walk-through and say goodnight to Bella. Jasper and Alice left about an hour ago, and Emmett and Rosalie are saying their goodbyes as I approach.

Rosalie ignores me when I walk past her but Emmett extends his hand, wishing me a good night. I reciprocate.

In the kitchen, I feel Bella's presence behind me.

"How are you tonight?" I ask without turning around.

"Better. Better than I was last night, that's for sure. I was just beyond overwhelmed yesterday. I think being alone without any friendly faces in the house made it infinitely more difficult to navigate through the day." I nod my head in agreement, while I continue to put away serving pieces, pretending I don't feel the sting of her comment about not having any friendly faces in the crowd yesterday. I deserve it, I know. We've barely tolerated each other up until late last night, how else is she supposed to feel about me?

The silence starts to envelop us. I reach down to grab the dishwasher door to shut it as Bella's soft voice starts, "Edward, I just—…"

She's interrupted when our attention focuses on the sound of the front door slamming.

"Hey, there you are!" James's jovial voice echoes in the enormous space.

I turn around at hearing my brother's voice but am met with the vision of Bella and him in a fierce lip-lock. My breath hitches and my spine stiffens…I have to look away.

"How'd it go today? Are you alright? I got here as soon as I could," James questions her quietly, his voice sincere and genuine. My brother is a good man, who just happens to be dating the girl who's got my heart and mind twisted like a damn pretzel. I desired and detested her all at the same time for four long summers.

Why can't I just put all of this in the past and move on?

Why am I still so drawn to her after all these years, not to mention our convoluted history?

Before Bella has a chance to answer, I interject.

"Hey, listen guys, I've gotta get going. Bella, I hope we were able to do everything you needed this weekend."

"Yeah, by all means. It went as smoothly as I could have hoped it would. I do owe you, Edward. Thank you… so much."

"My pleasure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the bar?"

"Yep, be there at 4."

"See ya, bro," James offers me a fist bump as I smile and nod at Bella.

I walk out of the kitchen to the wet sounds of their kisses as my soundtrack.

_I think I'm gonna be sick._

An hour later, I'm walking in the door at my parents' place. I don't even bother dealing with the lights downstairs; James will turn them off when he gets home…if he gets home.

I pinch my eyes shut lumbering up the stairs while I try and erase all the images that my brain conjures up, and all of the various scenarios as to why James might not come home tonight.

I flick on the bedroom light and I'm surprised to find a freshly-showered, towel-clad, smiling fiancée.

"Hey baby…miss me?"

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

I watch the headlights back out of the driveway as James pulls off into the darkness. He wanted to spend the night with me. I'm sure he wasn't implying that we'd fool around, but he said he just wanted to hold me while we slept. I respectfully declined, saying I wouldn't be any kind of decent company because I'm completely exhausted.

If I had been thinking clearly, I would have requested to be off tomorrow as well. Edward had indeed suggested that an additional day off would be smart, but I insisted I would be fine and would want to get back to work.

So not the right move, but I'll get by. I made a commitment, and I'm gonna stick with it.

All day long, I kept replaying the memory that Edward shared last night over and over in my head.

_A dancer._

He saw me dancing.

He said I was amazing.

He said I smiled, and danced with my Dad, my friends and then a male dancing partner.

Who was the partner? Alec? Another friend from long ago?

I'll have to press him further.

But just to know that bit of a memory made my heart soar. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had my arms wrapped tightly around him, with my face buried in his neck. I'm sure he can't begin to understand how long I've waited for someone to give me a clue, a detail that I didn't stumble upon by endlessly scanning police reports or the nurses' notes from hospital records.

I don't know how long I held onto him, but it was long enough for the tears to stop streaming and for me to get a handle on my emotions. Being tucked in his neck for a few moments granted me access to the faint scent of Edward's cologne. Just the hint of it was intoxicating. I didn't want to pull away.

But then I remembered I was dating his brother.

And that he has a fiancée.

Rational thinking won, and I backed off.

Watching Edward leave last night triggered something in me, and I knew what I had to do.

It's not right to keep dating James if I'm having these thoughts and feelings for Edward. They're brothers and I don't ever want to come between them.

I sit on the bottom step and take stock of my life.

These dreams I've been having. Thinking about Edward's hair and his eyes, or his body language when I think something bothers him. I've noticed all these little things.

The way his eyes sparkle when I overhear him telling a customer excitedly about the plans for the bed and breakfast or the renovations over in the hotel.

Watching him help out the cooks as he plates a meal for a customer, his tongue peeking out from the side of his mouth in concentration to achieve perfection.

The smile he gets when one of his favorite songs comes on the jukebox. He starts bobbing his head to the beat and mouthing the words…I find myself staring, every single time.

Sighing, I whisper to myself, "I can't do this."

Toss out the fact that Edward's engaged to Tori…trying to be intimate with one brother, while you're thinking of the other is as wrong as two left shoes.

I don't want us to end up on Maury.

It just isn't right. And it needs to end.

That's mostly why I sent James home tonight. I didn't get specific yet, though. I'd rather be able to gather my thoughts and speak to him with a clear head, not having spent the last 48 hours immersed in a sea of virtual strangers, all of them mourning the passing of my last living relative.

There's a time and place for everything…and tonight after Didi's memorial wasn't it.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

As I pull into the parking lot behind Last Call, I notice that Edward's car isn't there. James's car is, but that's not unusual, because he said he was working the early shift with the delivery truck. Edward would've been here by now.

_Hmmm._

"Hey, lovely lady. How ya doing?" James leans in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek after I've clocked in.

"Mmm, I'm okay. Got a good night's sleep, and didn't move until close to 11 this morning. I think my body was catching up. I feel good now."

James smiles, "Awesome."

"So uhh, where's Edward? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Haha. Well, E called me this morning at about 9. Seems Miss Tori paid him a surprise visit a few days early and they've barely surfaced from the bedroom…horny little lovebirds that they are."

I instantly regret the egg salad sandwich I ate for lunch. I can feel it rising in my throat.

"Can't say that I blame them though, they've been apart for over four months. And phone sex and Skype only help but so much," he chuckles, cashing out a customer's bill.

Yep. Egg salad definitely wasn't the best choice, but after hearing James joke about what Edward and Tori are doing and have been doing for the last 18 hours, I think I'd feel sick even on an empty stomach.

"I told him not to worry about coming in today or tomorrow. Hopefully they'll emerge from his love shack by Wednesday, so I can get over to Four Seas and get going on the prep for the reunion we're catering this weekend and food orders for next weekend's engagement party. You're still coming, right?"

"Umm, yeah." Ugh, Edward's in Tori's arms right now. But I can't put off talking to James…it doesn't feel right. And it would be even more wrong of me to try and hold onto James just because Tori and Edward are off having a sexcapade for the next couple of days.

"James, can I speak to you in the office?"

"Yeah, hang on. Dave, can you handle things for a few minutes?"

I walk back into the office and sit on the leather sofa, my hands clasped at my knees.

_Please God, help me choose the right words and not hurt James's feelings too much._

"So what's up?" James plops down right next to me, but not before diving into my neck and planting a quick peck. I should have pulled away, but he surprised me.

I sigh inwardly…_one for the road, I suppose_.

"Listen. You've been nothing but amazing to me. Taking me out, showing me around the island, hell, hiring me even though I seemed unemployable. You listened to me when I poured my heart out last week and told you the story of my accident and my family. I want to thank you. You've made my introduction to LBI so much smoother than I ever thought possible."

"Aww, no worries! It's been my pleasure. I've loved showing you around…and showing you off," he waggles his eyebrows. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents next weekend! They're gonna love you."

_Ugh…kill me with your kindness, why dontcha?_

"Clearly, I'm bad at this, so please don't hate me. I don't think I could stand it if you did…but I just…I don't think we should see each other, like that, anymore."

He cocks his head to the side and looks to where I'm wringing my hands with nervousness.

"Why? You don't think we've hit it off? Did I do or say something to upset you?"

"No, GOD no. You've been beyond wonderful to me. And I don't want to hurt you, I really don't. But my head and my heart aren't in this and you don't deserve that from me. You don't deserve that from anyone. Maybe jumping into dating while I was in the midst of planning the memorial for my aunt was a mistake. And I suck, because I didn't say something sooner."

James reclines back with his head lying on the top of the couch, eyes staring at the ceiling. After a minute of silence where I wish for the ground to swallow me whole, he speaks again.

"Did Edward say something to you about Charlotte?"

"No…who's Charlotte?"

He shakes his head and sighs. "She's my ex. She showed up on my doorstep from outta the blue almost a week ago. Told me she still loves me. I sent her away. It was too much and too out of left field. Plus, I wanted to give you and me a shot."

"Wow. Where has she been that you feel like it's out of left field?"

"She was studying fashion in Italy for the past year. I won't bore you with the heartache, but she came home to the states because her dad is sick…and allegedly, because of me. I could be an afterthought though. I don't know what to believe. She really hurt me last year. I did the best I could to put her out of my mind once she left, but it wasn't always easy. We basically grew up together."

"Jeez. I mean, I may not be the best at giving out relationship advice, but did you ever think that maybe everything happens for a reason? Maybe you guys needed that time apart to realize what you had all along?" I suggest hopefully, with only a twinge of jealousy lurking in the corner of my mind.

He sighs and looks at me. "I don't know. Never believed much in fate…but maybe I should. You've come back into Edward's life…thrown him for a helluva loop!"

My eyes bug out of my head.

"I shouldn't have said that…you guys have a lot of talking to do. It'll be okay. Anyway— I understand about wanting to stop before we really start. Charlotte coming back last week shocked the shit out of me, that's for sure. Maybe you and I would be better off as friends. Can I still keep you as my friend?" He turns his head to me, offering me a sweet smile that almost reaches his crystal blue eyes.

I don't deserve him. I'm also a chicken-shit for not telling him the real reason why I can't keep dating him. Thing is, that real reason is sexing up his fiancée as we speak. Talk about a moot point.

"Of course we'll stay friends. I just need to get my head together. And hey, maybe you should think more about Charlotte. She wouldn't have sought you out if she didn't still care, you know?"

He smiles sadly. "Thanks. Maybe you're right. Promise me things aren't about to be weird between us?"

"Oh my God, no way. You've been so amazing to me. I'd love for things to be exactly as they've been…maybe just without the kissing." I end my sentence, crinkling up my face…_nnnngh_, the kissing was one of my favorite parts…but I have no business doing it when my thoughts are elsewhere.

"You got it, no kissing, but still good friends." He holds out his right hand for me to shake, "Sold!"

I smile and shake his hand and he pulls me up from the couch. We stand there hugging for a minute and he pulls back still holding his hands on my hips.

"We're good," he adds with a nod and a wink. I smile back and mouth the words "thank you."

He smiles and leaves me in the office.

Surprisingly, tears spring to my eyes.

I don't know if it's because I just broke things off with James and hurt him a bit.

I suppose it could be because Charlotte is back; and her re-entrance into the picture has confused him even more than I just did…a guy who, quite possibly, couldn't have a kinder or more generous heart…and I feel responsible and a little bit protective of that heart.

Imagining all the things that Edward's doing to and with Tori isn't helping matters…at all.

More than likely, though, my eyes are misty because I feel alone again.

But it's by my own hand this time.

I need to straighten myself out before I get involved with somebody else.

I need to get into the basement and look through those photo albums.

I need to sit down with Edward and hear what else he can tell me.

I have to find the silver lining in the cloud that's descended.

It's gotta be there somewhere.

I have to believe that what Edward can share will be the key to unlock what's been missing all these years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Deep breath in, aaaaaand release. Yes, Tori has arrived. You knew it was coming. I'm not gonna lie and say that the next chapter won't aggravate the bejeezus out of some of you...but, I know you're brave and I know you trust me and you know that this is an E&B story at heart. So trust in that, and we'll be good to go!**

**LaMomo is my hero. She can do things with a red pen that Picasso only dreamed about. Maybe that's a stretch, but it's as close to accurate as I can get. She's the best! Need I really say more? Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are my Cabana Girls who pre-read this madness. They help me in ways I never imagined. Thank God for three extra sets of eyes...let me tell ya!**

**The facebook group that was established as a surprise birthday group for me has morphed into a Last Call playground. Please come and join us for the fun. The address is : groups/295363873857973/ Just squish that bad boy together and you've got yourself a ticket to ride!**

**Teaser for the next chapter will post to my FB page and the LC group page on Sunday! **

**Thank you so much to all my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, pimpers, and tweeters! Much love and hugs to all of your for joining me on this freshman ride! Sorry that my review replies were sporadic this week... fanfic website failures drive me to drink...but I will endeavor to say thank you to everyone who reviews this week!**

**See you next Wednesday!  
><strong>


	17. Revelations

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

**EPOV**

I roll my aching neck from side to side in my bathroom while the steam begins to billow up from the shower stall. As the fog overtakes the mirror, something catches my eye and I grab a washcloth to wipe away the moisture that prevents me from seeing clearly.

_What the..? Is that a hickey?_

CRAP! So much for shaving today. I'm a business owner, for cryin' out loud. I can't go out to the bar and work with a purple bruise waving at everyone from my neck! Yeah, that's classy!

I shake my head at myself, still staring and…

NO! TWO fucking hickeys?

Jesus Christ, Tori…what are we, sixteen?

"DAMMIT!"

I've allowed the scruff to build for the last two days, mostly because I knew I wasn't going anywhere once Tori was naked and offering herself to me when I got home Sunday night. But last night, she said it was starting to burn and irritate her skin, and she's always preferred me clean-shaven, but now?

Fuck that noise! Call me a mountain man for the rest of the week, 'cause this shit is staying under wraps.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

The bathroom door opens and my very nude fiancée comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my chest, kissing my shoulder blades.

"Babe. You gave me a hickey…TWO, in fact. I'm twenty-five years old, Tor. I can't walk around the bar and hotel looking like I just got laid in the back seat of my dad's beater car."

"But you did just get laid…repeatedly, as a matter of fact." She giggles and starts dragging her fingernails gently down my chest. It doesn't take much attention to wake the beast. Though he's got some nerve, if you ask me. We've basically been having sex around the clock for the last sixty hours. I don't know how my dick hasn't fallen off. She's been insatiable, and if I'm being honest, so have I. Catching up for lost time in the bedroom and trying to chase away ghosts of cabanas past would be the understatement of the century.

Disgusted by the images of whatever James and Bella might have been doing with their private time, and what I walked out on Sunday night after the service, I've used sex with Tori as my brain bleach for the last two days.

Yes, she's my fiancée. And yes, I've missed her since she's been gone, but it seems that no matter what I do, Bella's on my mind, **all** the damn time.

More than a few times since Sunday night, I've closed my eyes wishing I was in bed with Bella, doing these things with Bella, to Bella, but she's with my brother and I'm here with Tori. If I could just get my head and my heart to fall in line and understand that, I might be able to move forward with some sense of peace.

Shaking my head, I come back to the present and move to still Tori's hand which has started trailing south. Even if my body is protesting, my mind needs to win this battle for once. "Tor, I can't…I need to be at work before the lunch rush hits; I promised J."

"Aww, you're no fun. What am I gonna do all by myself for the rest of the day?" She pouts.

"Go see your parents! They live down the road, silly girl! Check in on the plans for the party. Make sure everything is going to your liking."

"Meh. My mom's taken care of everything…she doesn't need me." She resumes the butterfly kisses to my back and shoulders. "But maybe I'll go spend the day with James… harass him while he's cooking at the B&B. Maybe he could use some company. You guys have a wedding this weekend?"

"No, a family reunion over in Philly. I'm sure he could use a hand, though. Maybe he'll put you to work peeling fifty pounds of potatoes," I laugh.

"Uhh," she snickers, "I think we both know I won't be picking up a potato skin peeler, that's for sure, but it'll be fun to catch up with him." I roll my eyes at her not-so-subtle way of letting me know she's not interested in hard labor. "Let me come to the bar with you and then I'll leave with him, is that cool?"

"Of course it is, why are you even asking? It'll be your bar too, soon enough!"

She answers with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes and resumes kissing me again. "Shower with me?" She whispers.

I spin around in her arms and give her a quick peck. "Can't. You're too distracting and I've gotta get moving."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Tori and I pull into the parking lot at 11:15, just before the lunch crowd starts to swarm.

We exit the car, threading our fingers as we walk toward the entrance. I open the door for us, and we're instantly met with hoots, hollers and ear-piercing whistles… word must have gotten around that Tori's back in town and kept me plenty busy for the last two days.

Tori's turning bright red and I'm rolling my eyes and chuckling at all the attention, when my eyes land on Bella, who's standing outside the kitchen at the computer station, staring at us.

My stomach lurches at the outrageous display being put on by my friends and some patrons. Somehow, it seems beyond wrong to have Bella know what I've been up to for the last two days.

Her hands are still over the keys and I can see her shut her eyes tight. When she opens them, she turns and we lock gazes for a moment. She offers a half-smile and I raise my hand to her as if giving her a high-five from across the bar.

"Well, hello there, you two. Nice of you to join the land of the living," James is snickering as he comes from around the bar to greet Tori.

She smacks him on the chest and he feigns injury while laughing and leaning in for a hug.

I hear Tori and James chatting as I make my way back to the office to drop my keys and shades, receiving numerous slaps on the back and head nods from regulars who know I've been indisposed with my fiancée.

I make my way out of the office, take my place behind the bar and hear the rest of their conversation.

"Missed you, sis. How's the west coast treating you?"

"Spectacularly, thank you very much! There's nothing like it…nothing." I glance at her, realizing just how much she's gushing.

"Hey! Eastern seaboard representing over here; speak for yourself! What do you mean 'there's nothing like it'?" I tease and she blushes, looking down.

"Well, let's just say I've found my niche and I'm thrilled. Lauren's doing so well and every day is an adventure, whether we're just on the lots in L.A., or on location in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm happy for ya, I am. We just miss you being around here, you know? Don't forget about the little people, okay?" James jokes.

"So, want some company over at Four Seas today?" Tori interjects, changing the subject, "I've got nothing to do and I don't want to sit around and twiddle my thumbs while you boys are working!"

"Hell, yeah! Absolutely. Lemme grab my keys and we'll take off. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, your brother kept insisting we didn't need to leave the bedroom," she giggles, "I'm lucky we ate Chinese yesterday, at least…some host he is!" I hear her pipe up that last statement to try and get a rise out of me.

I lean over the bar, attempting to shush her. "Uh, you were the one who claimed she didn't need to eat, and by the way, I don't recall hearing you complain," I whisper.

"No complaints from me, darlin'."

"Okay, enough! I don't need to hear all the gory details! Come on, kiss your fiancée goodbye, I'm taking her to a proper lunch."

I fist bump my brother and give Tori a quick peck. "I'll be home late, will you be there?" I question, sorta hoping for a night off already.

"Where else would I be?"

I reluctantly give her a wink and watch her head for the door, but not before I see James grab Bella's hand and practically drag her over to where Tori is standing.

My eyes widen as I watch the scene unfold in slow motion before me. Talk about fucking surreal.

"Wait, before we take off, I just wanted you to meet Bella. Tori, this is our newest waitress and my very good friend, Bella."

_Good friend?_ _Is that how he refers to it, these days?_

Bella reaches her hand out and smiles, "It's good to meet you... welcome back….oh, and congratulations, by the way."

"Aww, aren't you the sweetest? Thanks so much! Hope my boys have been treating you right around here!"

Bella blushes with another grin, "They've been more than welcoming."

"Okay, we should get going," James says, offering Bella a wink.

"Enjoy your lunch. It was nice to meet you, Tori."

"You too, Becca" she smiles at Bella while I roll my eyes after hearing Tori use the wrong name. "Bye honey!" She blows me a kiss and I wave at her. While I'm filling my drink order from behind the bar, I notice that Bella and James don't kiss each other goodbye.

Bella walks back to where I'm standing, "Hey."

"Hey…how've you been? Sorry about that name thing back there," I offer with a smile and busy myself unloading the glass washer.

"Oh," she shrugs with one shoulder, "no big deal." …_Insert longest, most painful pause in history_… "We had a couple of busy days around here while you were…home."

_Kill me._ Just kill me now. How can I carry on a nonchalant conversation with Bella, after spending the last two days having crazy nonstop sex with my fiancée, all the while having all these powerful feelings for her recently?

"Uh, yeah…thanks for covering while you guys were down a set of hands, I appreciate it."

JESUS! _Why do I feel like I'm cheating?_

And on _**Bella**_, no less?

She nods, bobbing her head.

"Tori seems nice."

I smile and pray for this bizarre, awkward, ping-pong match of a conversation to end.

"Yeah, she's great."

I go for broke and try to be silly, even though I have to steel myself for her response, "So, I hope James wasn't too handsy, y'know…while you were working side by side. I assume he kept things professional?"

"Oh…no. No worries there. We uh, we aren't seeing each other anymore."

The beer mug I'm drying slips from my grasp, and before I can get a hold of it, it shatters on the floor, "What?" I whisper, well a little louder than a whisper, I suppose, as evidenced by the customers who've whipped their heads in my direction.

Bella rushes over and grabs the dust pan and broom as we both kneel down to pick up the shards.

When she's this close to me, I can detect the faint smell of her coconut shampoo. The stirring I feel down below right now, indicates that my senses are still EVERY BIT as affected by that tropical scent as they were when...ugh... just call me Pavlov's fucking dog.

"You guys broke up? When? Why?"

"Uh, on Monday. I just…I just thought he and I would be better off as friends, that's all."

_She's single now? The universe is hell-bent on fucking with me._

"You broke up with him? Wow…you seemed to be a…" I swallow down the bile rising in my throat, unwilling to admit the obvious, "a good couple, I'm sorry."

"Oh…it's all good," she shrugs. "We talked about things…I think I just need time to myself. More self-discovery, if that's possible. Maybe look through all those albums…for pictures, like you mentioned."

"Huh. Okay, yeah…I mean, I— I'm sure James would've helped you do that." _Why am I giving her reasons for her to consider staying with James? _

I'm either an idiot or a masochist. Probably both.

"I didn't realize you were so pro-James and I…as a couple, I mean," she adds, her brows crinkled in confusion.

"Oh no, I'm not. I mean, I was…am. Just…I guess I'm sorry that things didn't work out." _Goddammit, why don't we have earthquakes in Jersey? A meteor shower could do the trick, too…just SOMETHING to shut me the hell up!_

"Hey Bella," Meredith peeks her head over the bar, finding us crouched together, cleaning up my mess, "…your order for table three is up."

Thank Christ for table three! Whoever's in the kitchen cooking right now is getting a raise.

"Thanks, Mere. Uh… I've gotta," she points her thumb over her shoulder and stands, handing me the broom and dustpan.

I'm suddenly facing a pair of long, luscious legs…less than two feet in front of me. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, desperate to get a fucking grip.

"Yeah, thanks." I take them from her with a nod and dump the broken chunks of glass into the trash bin.

I watch her walk into the kitchen; my mind racing with the latest news.

They broke up.

**She** broke up with him.

She never really said why, except for wanting time to look through old photos. You don't need to break off a budding relationship because you're busy going through boxes of pictures.

There's more to this story.

Just then, a text message vibrates in my back pocket.

**Miss you already, lover. ~T**

I let out a huge sigh.

When Bella's in my company, it's like I forget Tori even exists.

But she does. And she's here. She's here for our _engagement_ party.

My head falls backwards and I huff out a frustrated groan.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

With the next two days off, I decide that I may as well do some self-reflection and some digging through the basement.

I spend Thursday on the beach by myself, trying to rein in my feelings for Edward, albeit unsuccessfully. James really was so fantastic to me, but I just can't get Edward's silky voice or his hot as hell image out of my head. Or how it felt when he hugged me. It was a comfort I haven't experienced in more years than I care to count.

Meeting Tori yesterday was like having an alarm clock rudely blast in your ear waking you from a blissful dream.

I can't keep this up. Edward's _taken_. I need to find a new distraction, before my heart gets too involved and subsequently, mutilated.

I called Rose last night, and asked her to spend Friday afternoon with me, sifting through some boxes to see if we can come up with anything of value.

"So, where should we start?" Rose asks as we stare at the endless pile of cardboard.

"Front to back, I guess."

This basement is enormous, almost the expanse of the entire first floor. I'm sure I could turn it into some type of informal family room. Too bad I don't have the family to fill it.

For now, all I know is there are about thirty boxes staring at me. They're simply labeled "Bella", as if to symbolize that the answers to all of my endless questions are hidden within.

I can't help but feel excited.

We spend hours rifling through old report cards, art projects and birthday cards. My wedding photos are in the first two boxes, but I've seen them already…numerous times. Other boxes are filled with my parents' and my high school diplomas, their college degrees, certificates, awards and things they'd earned throughout their careers. Well, really more my dad's career, but my mom was always hanging off his arm with a smile on her face at the events where he was presented with said achievements. If there was an opportunity for my mom to be the center of attention, she was there! At least, we have photographic evidence of that!

I wish my memories of her weren't so jaded. I wish I had fonder memories to cling to other than her sewing a pair of formal gloves for me when I was fourteen. Oh, and let's not forget the weekends she "let me" have sleepovers at the housekeeper's home 'cause she had a granddaughter my age who loved to spend the weekend with me. Those were the times that my mom would escape with her other friends and go off to spas or to New York City for the weekend…never stopping to wonder if her consistent absence throughout my childhood bothered or affected me in the least.

My father traveled a great deal for his job, as well. That I do remember. Somehow, my mother never felt the need to make up for his absence by putting forth more effort and spending quality time with me. She just figured that our housekeeper would fill the void of what I was lacking in parental stability. I wonder what ever happened to Anna? Maybe that answer will pop up in these boxes as well.

"Oh my gosh, Bells, look at this!" I hear Rose squeak from the other end of the room.

"What've you got, Roe?"

"It's you in a bikini with some girlfriends! Come here, maybe you know who they are!"

I squat down on the floor next to her and grab the 5x7 out of her hand. I'm wearing a navy blue two-piece bathing suit and I'm surrounded by three girls. We're all sitting on lounge chairs. One girl has long, straight dark hair with glasses; another is blonde with shoulder-length hair. The other girl, who's much tanner than the rest of us, is wearing a baseball cap, so I can't tell the length of her hair, but I can see that it's a darker color, almost black.

Behind us, I see the corner of a pool and some other deck chairs and tables scattered around.

Aside from the girls with me in the picture, whose names I don't know and whose faces I don't recognize at all, my eyes focus on a tent-looking structure behind us.

It suddenly dawns on me that the tent looks eerily similar to the cabanas I saw with Rose and Emmett a few weeks ago in Ocean City, at that gigantic hotel that was familiar to me.

"Roe, is it my imagination or does this look like one of those cabanas we saw at that hotel in Ocean City…the Flanders?"

"Holy shit! Yes! I think that's what it is! Granted, they don't look like they're the same color, but that doesn't mean that things couldn't have been painted or changed around…you must be like sixteen in this picture…that was over six years ago! Do you recognize those girls at all?"

I stare again, with great concentration, at their confident faces and nothing comes to mind. I try and take in every detail I see in the picture.

It's a sunny day and there are shadows cast everywhere. We're all in bathing suits, towels draped all around. I can make out a puddle underneath the deck chair of the girl in the Phillies cap, so she must've just gotten out of the water.

There's nothing else of significance, except that I'm holding up a drink to the camera person, as if to say, "Cheers!"

I stare at the pink liquid, and detect bubbles and a few cherries floating at the top.

A Shirley Temple with three extra cherries.

That's my non-alcoholic drink, which makes sense since I'm most definitely underage.

Edward was right. This **was** my go-to drink.

"Are there any other pictures like this, Rose? Which box did you get these from?"

Rose grabs the shoebox she was rummaging through, which is decorated in flower stickers, and hands me a pile of photos to start leafing through. I see a combination of the three girls and me, in dozens of shots. The only things that seem to vary from picture to picture are the bathing suits and the time of day when the shots were taken.

In one picture, a night shot, there are two guys with us. Both are dressed alike, in blue polo shirts and white cargo shorts. I don't recognize them, but that doesn't shock me either. One of the guys has his arms around my shoulders and is pretty much looking down my cleavage, pathetic though it may have been at the time.

We're sitting at a round table, but all of us are gathered at the end to pose. Beer bottles and caps decorate the table top, as well as a deck of cards spread out before us.

Clearly, I was very close friends with all of these people, as evidenced by this pile of pictures.

Which then begs the question, why aren't these people in my life now?

Didn't they know about my accident?

Weren't they at my wedding?

Why don't I have anyone in my life from the past?

Yes, my family was small to begin with. Both my parents were only children. All of my grandparents had passed away at different times throughout my childhood and my dad's father was dead before my parents were even married. I can understand why I have no family by my side anymore.

_But didn't I have any friends left?_

Rose, much to her consternation, reminds me of Edward's initial opinion of me from several weeks ago. I can tell it pains her to hear it, but I voice my thoughts on it all the same.

"Maybe I was a mega-bitch," I shrug, starting to feel sorry for myself and sick to my stomach. "I seriously never had one friend looking for me after my accident."

"Bells, maybe you lost touch with all of them for one reason or another…you can't just assume it has to do with what Edward was saying."

I shake my head, really not knowing what to think. Questions, questions and more questions. That's all I have.

After Chinese take-out for dinner and another hour or so rummaging through memories long forgotten, I feel bad keeping Rose any longer and force her into her car around 11pm and send her home to take care of her hubs. Emmett called earlier saying he wasn't feeling well, and was collapsing in bed. We've been at it for hours, and she's been more than helpful. It's time to call it a night.

Taking a break from the basement activities, I watch a few of episodes of "Friends". They're reruns to the rest of the world, but to me, when your amnesia doesn't allow you to remember their original air date, they're brand new!

Once I'm done being a couch potato, I decide to go through one more box before turning in.

Surprisingly, I come upon a picture that stops me in my tracks.

It's Edward. Edward and I.

I look very young, maybe only fourteen or fifteen. He was certainly much younger than he is now. If I could take a guess, he looks sixteen at the most.

I'm sitting on his lap on a couch in what looks like a cabana from the hotel. He has his arm wrapped around my waist, with two fingers hooked in my belt-loop. I'm tucked into his side, my head resting on his shoulder and my legs stretched across his lap. I have such a bright smile. I don't know that I've ever felt as happy as I appear to be in this shot. Since I woke up after my accident, I've never seen myself in a picture with a smile like this one. Edward's also looking right at the camera, but his grin isn't as bright and toothy as mine…almost as if he was lost in thought when the picture was taken.

What does this mean?

I certainly don't look like I'm dressed for formal dancing in this picture, Edward!

In fact, I'm wearing cutoff denim shorts with a red string bikini top to complete my very casual ensemble.

Edward knows me a **HELLUVA** lot better than he's EVER let on, and I'm holding the smoking gun in my hand.

"_I saw you dancing at a party one night_."

Yeah, okay liar!

It's clear that he knows me much more intimately, if we're pictured all cozied up on a couch together, years ago.

Oh **HELL** no.

Faster than my brain can process what my body is doing, my flip-flops are on, keys are in my hand and I'm out the door speeding down the boulevard toward Last Call.

It's time for a long overdue chat with Edward Cullen.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV**

TGIFF. Thank God it's fucking Friday.

I feel like this has been the longest week of my life…and that's saying something, 'cause I've had my crop of doozies in the last few weeks. I finish the timesheets for payroll at the computer, reach for my clipboard and pen but dramatically crash my head to the desk instead.

I so don't want to do this at two something in the morning, but I can't go into the Fourth of July weekend without doing an accurate inventory of beer, liquor and wine. I've got no choice. Sacrificing one night of sleep won't kill me. I've done it before, I'll do it again. It's part of the package that comes with being the boss. Plus, I don't have to work tomorrow, so I'll suck it up tonight and just sleep half of Saturday away if necessary.

This'll be the second night straight of practically no sleep. There was no chance of getting any rest after the bomb Tori dropped on me last night at dinner.

"_So, I've been wanting to talk to you about California."_

"_Oh, yeah? What about it?"_

"_Well, I've been thinking long and hard, and Lauren totally backs me up on this, so I think I wanna open a shop out there," she says non-chalantly before biting down on an asparagus tip._

"_What? Why would you do that, when you'll be moving out here come the end of the year?"_

_Tori stares back at me. Suddenly, the pieces start falling into place._

"_You don't wanna come back here to be with me?" I feel a pit starting to form in my gut._

"_Of course I want to be with you, honey, I just think we'd do so much better out west! You could open up a Last Call out there! You could become a franchise!"_

_She's trying to sound cheery, but it's coming across as, I don't know, condescending? _

"_Tor, my whole life is here! I've invested **everything** into this bar and hotel, not to mention the B&B that J and I are ready to start remodeling…and don't forget how the catering business has taken off! How can you ask me to walk away from all this?"_

"_James is a big boy, just have him buy you out!" She's waving her hand in the air like what she's telling me is no big deal at all, "And Daddy even said he'd loan you any extra money you'd need to start up the same businesses in L.A.! It would be fantastic! Can't you just picture it?"_

"_Tori, my brother is twenty-three years old, he doesn't have that kind of money. But beyond all that, this is our dream! My dream with him! I can't walk away from that! I won't! Why are you acting like you don't know how awful and selfish this all sounds?"_

"_I'm being selfish? Sorry, if I want something for me! I want to be able to open a shop of my own!" I'm shaking my head, knowing I'm in the right, here._

"_Yeah, but you said you planned to do that here, at the shore! When did you decide to scrap our plan to hell and establish your future business almost three thousand miles to the west?"_

"_Nothing of significance happens in Jersey, honey! Can't you see that? I know I said I would open a shop here, but I really need to be out there to be part of the action! Come on! We can totally do it!"_

"_No!" I stand up from my chair in a rush. "It's just unfair to blindside me like this, Tori! What? You're here for ten days and expected to come home, instead, you throw a monkey wrench into every plan we've ever made and you thought I'd be okay with it? Go along with it?"_

"_Jersey isn't my home, Edward. It hasn't been for over a year."_

"_Jesus, Tori. This is so fucking out of left field I don't even know what to say."_

"_Say you'll do it. Please. At least think about it, okay?"_

"_But what's there to think about? You're telling me that LBI isn't your home, that you can only see yourself settling in California? Where does that leave me? Leave us? It sounds pretty fucking final to me." _

The phone ringing at the bar startles me out of my daze. It's after closing though, so we let it go to voicemail. I drag myself out of the chair and head for the stairs. The night's not getting any younger.

"Kate, just holler down to me when you're locking up, okay?"

"Will do, E. Hope you aren't here forever. When are you working next?"

"Uhhh, Sunday morning…you?"

"Tomorrow my dear, I'm Katie, remember? I've got nothing better to do!" She adds with a hearty laugh.

"Alright kiddo, I'll see you later."

"Okie dokie!"

Ten minutes later, I hear shuffling coming down the steps behind me. Assuming it's Kate saying goodnight, I turn with a smile and am met with a very confused and almost angry-looking Bella.

"Hi…what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"At this hour? Are you okay?"

"No, I don't think I'm okay. I think I'm deeply confused and I need some answers…and I know that you have them. Kate left, by the way. I knocked on the back door and she let me in."

"Alright…I mean, it's 2:30 in the morning, Bella…wouldn't you rather wait till the sun is up or something? Talk when we can think a bit more clearly?"

"No, Edward. I don't wanna wait anymore. You've obviously been keeping things from me, and now I feel weird approaching you because Tori's in town, but I need to know what happened all those years ago."

"Bella, I—…"

"No, please don't cut me off again and tell me you can't help. I **know** you can. Look at this picture!"

I don't even need to study it to remember when and where we were when it was taken. I had a copy of the same shot up until a few years ago.

"Wanna tell me why I'm sitting on top of you, for starters? Certainly, this isn't the night you saw me ballroom dancing with some stranger. You knew me beyond just one night, contrary to what you originally let on. What was happening in this picture, Edward?"

_Damn_. Of all the pictures she could've found, she approaches me with that one. The night I knew our feelings for each other, and the relationship we were hoping to attempt, were both going to end in disaster. And they did…just like I predicted. I fucking hate it when I'm right sometimes.

"I mean, we must have had something special enough to be photographed and held on to as a keepsake. What went on back then that caused you to be so distant and cold to me ever since I showed up with Rose last month?"

I blow out a deep breath and allow my shoulders to sag. How am I gonna swing this? She's not ready to hear the all crappy things I know about her. The pompous attitude and blatant disregard for decency that she and her mother and their cronies embraced all those years ago. I'm not prepared to hurt Bella like this.

But if I spill my guts on how I felt about her for all those years, and how we felt about each other in this picture, it's gonna open the floodgates. I'm not feeling strong enough tonight to hold my feelings for her at bay. Tori's bombshell last night cast major doubts on my feelings about our wedding and future. I'm not made of steel, people. My heart and head are a jumbled mess…one wrong move and I'm flirting with an affair, literally.

"When was this picture taken? I look pretty young," she presses.

"You were fourteen, I'd just turned seventeen…this was taken on my birthday, actually."

"When's your birthday?"

"It was several days ago, the 20th."

"Several days ago? Why didn't you tell anyone?" She looks shocked and sounds hurt.

"James knew, my parents knew, Tori—…look, I don't like to make a big deal of it. Plus we were in the middle of your aunt's services…I wasn't about to wear a party hat and expect people to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me."

"Well, I wish I had known. _**I**_ would have wished you a happy day. Everybody deserves to have a happy birthday…a cake, a little party…"

"I haven't had one in a lot of years, Bella," I interrupt, causing her to look at me while her face twists up in horrified confusion. "A party, I mean…I haven't had a party since I turned 17."

Her eyebrows furrow as she realizes the bomb I've just dropped. I close my eyes waiting for the downpour of worms raining like artillery after the proverbial can explodes open.

"Are you telling me that the last time you had a birthday party was THIS night? The night where you and I are together in this picture? Looking like People Magazine's Couple of the damn Year?"

As Bella steps forward with the picture in her raised hand to emphasize her frustration, she trips on the doorstopper.

The hydraulics in the door have been on the fritz and I've been propping it open to ensure it wouldn't slam shut and lock me, or any unsuspecting person, inside.

I scream for Bella to step out of the way, worried that the heavy door is going to pummel her small frame, my concern for her trumping my fear that we'll be trapped without any means of escaping, until someone opens the door from the outside.

But with a loud and finalized thud, the door crashes shut.

No handle on the inside, no emergency exits.

We're stuck.

Bella and I.

In the wine cellar.

Alone.

Until Dave opens the bar tomorrow morning.

I check my back pocket and remember my phone is upstairs on the office desk.

I look at Bella who has her keys in one hand and the photo in the other.

"I don't suppose you've got your phone stashed in your back pocket?"

She shakes her head, the color draining from her face.

There's no chance of James doing a random drive-by; he's in Cherry Hill for the night, prepping for that family reunion we're catering tomorrow.

Tori's out with her girlfriends in the city for the night. And even if she were still on LBI, the last thing she'd do is pop in at the bar at 2 am when we've barely spoken since our fight last night.

_Yeah, we're not going anywhere._

This has to be some type of karmic retribution. I must've stomped on baby hamsters in a former life.

I assume Bella's put two and two together, because she turns and slides down the door to the cool cement floor, her lean, slightly tanned legs extended out in front of her.

"We're trapped, aren't we?" She questions, looking up at me.

I throw my clipboard and pen on a nearby crate and walk to the door. Mirroring her actions, I slide down the door, too, landing next to her with my knees bent up and my arms resting on them.

"Yeah. Unless you're a mutant superhero who can walk through walls, we're here for the night."

Sheepishly, she responds in a quiet voice, "I was so overcome with the need to see you, I ran out without even thinking about my phone. Pretty stupid, huh?"

She turns to look at me when she finishes speaking.

I turn to face her and realize we're only inches away from each other. My only instinct is to whisper, "What's stupid? Leaving the house without your phone? Or being overcome with the need to see me?"

"I was thinking the phone…but if I'm being honest, maybe it's both."

"Why both, Bella?" My voice lowers.

"Because I never imagined I'd get locked in a cellar tonight…with you of all people. My engaged boss."

"Imagined being locked up with somebody else, didja?"

"No…but being here with you…well, I guess I just imagine that you're wishing someone else was locked in here right now…instead of me, I mean."

"No, Bella…with how I've been feeling recently, I don't think I'd want to be locked in this cellar with anyone else."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Who were we to each other? What's our story?" She speaks in barely a hush, inches from my face.

"It's complicated, Bella. I don't know if you're ready to hear it."

Our eyes are locked, unblinking.

"I'm ready if you are," she whispers.

Very slowly I lean in, watching Bella do the same.

Her breath becomes mine. I feel the heat of her lips before mine even graze hers.

I close my eyes and allow our magnetic pull take over. My lips gently capture her upper one.

We stay there frozen in that spot for a moment. Eyes closed, thoughts swirling, heat rising.

I feel her start to pull away but a second later, she's back with a wet reply. I open my mouth to her and our lips start to dance.

And as wrong as this is, I can't bring myself to stop.

Failed hydraulics may have put us here tonight, but something much bigger than that had her walk through my door last month and into my life again.

It's time to figure it out what it all means.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Peeks out from behind the couch, waving a white flag*...is it safe to come out?**

**Okay, so I'm fully prepared for the two schools of thought here. One, you're either disgusted that any shmexin' at all happened between E&T, or two, you're bothered that E&B kissed, painting E as a cheater. **

**Sigh. I get it, I do. Hope you stick with me and see where we go.**

**LaMomo is my beta-supreme. Even though I give her agita with each new chapter, and all she can say is "Dammit" in the group thread, she soldiers on for me. Poor girl. I'm about to send her a care package of Tums. My pre-reading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween, are fantabulous, too. My perfect storm of ladies help to make these chapters scrumptious. **

**Hope you've enjoyed this tasty morsel.**

**We're having a great time over in the Last Call Facebook Group. Come on over and find us! Teasers and theories and Robporn all at your fingertips. Who could ask for anything more? If you can't find it by searching, message me back and I'll track you down and put you in!**

** groups/295363873857973/**


	18. Honest Moments

**~Chapter Seventeen~**

**BPOV**

Seconds pass into minutes.

My head's dizzy and my heart's racing.

I'm being kissed so slowly, so tenderly. I feel like Sleeping Beauty, her prince's kiss of true love awakening her from her spell.

He places his hands on both sides of my jaw, his fingers lingering and soothing the skin of my neck under my ears, his thumbs faintly rubbing back and forth high on my cheeks.

Our bodies close the distance in between as we sit more upright in our embrace, no longer slumped against the wall.

It's so intense. I'm melting in the moment. I feel like he's seeping into me from every direction.

Our mouths move together as if we've rehearsed this before, like we know exactly when to tug, when to nibble, when to suck.

It's beautiful. It's comforting. It feels like home.

_Perfection._

I'm kissing Edward and he's kissing me back. Nobody's getting rough. We're not all tongues and teeth and breathless assault.

We're just…sympatico.

I don't even know how we got here.

All I remember is questioning him about a picture from our past and the next thing I know, we're sitting on the floor with our backs against the door, whispering words and looking deeply into each other's eyes...and it leads to this.

I allow myself to get lost in this moment and pretend that this man is truly mine.

His soft lips coax mine to come out and play with his.

The cinnaminty taste of his tongue and breath.

His fingers continue to glide along my face and neck, telegraphing the sincerity of the moment.

I'm kissing Edward.

Edward.

Somebody _else's_ fiancé.

Reality settles in and reminds me where I am and most of all, who I am.

I'm not _that_ girl. I simply won't be.

This man isn't mine and I need to stop pretending.

I pull back from his gentle hold on my head and open my eyes, wishing I didn't have to end the moment, but knowing that I must.

"That was definitely not what I came here for," I whisper, "on top of it being completely inappropriate, I'm sorry." I shamefully turn away from him.

"I'm not."

_What? _

I whip my head back to look at him, feeling totally perplexed.

"Yes, maybe it wasn't right for me Edward, the boss, to kiss you, Bella, my employee. But I won't ever be sorry we kissed."

"Yeah, but beyond the boss/employee thing, you're engaged…or did you forget?" I question, eyebrows raised, completely stumped by his response.

"I didn't forget," he sighs and it's his turn to look away.

"Well, I didn't either. We shouldn't have done that." I gather my legs under me to stand up and start pacing, trying not to panic…but enclosed spaces don't make me feel all warm and fuzzy, I think it stirs inside some residual anxiety I have since the car accident. I wasn't coherent at the time, but to know that I was trapped for a while that night…I just feel a little unsettled right now.

"Bella—, look, it's really freakin' late. I've had a bitch of a day and it seems that you've had quite a day, yourself. I'm not gonna hold you accountable for what just happened. I got lost in the moment and allowed it to happen."

I look down at Edward still sitting on the floor. Long legs extended out in front as he digs and rubs his fingers in his eyes, his frustration evident.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I ask, hands on my hips. I need to get myself centered again. I came here looking for answers. Seems I've already gotten more than I bargained for.

"Do about what? That's a pretty loaded question. For starters, we're stuck here. No door handles, no phones, nobody upstairs and nobody coming back for at least five hours. We're gonna have to make the best of it."

"Okay. It's sooo not the way I planned on spending the remainder of this night, but I guess we'll survive. I mean, we will survive, right? There's enough oxygen down here, isn't there?"

He laughs through his nose at my apparently ludicrous question. "Yeah, we'll survive. This isn't an episode of 'Alias'. The cellar isn't vacuum-sealed where the oxygen gets sucked out every time the door closes. There are cooling units that keep the temperature regulated, especially with the humid Jersey summer already starting to beat down on us. We need to keep it at about 55 degrees. If anything, we're gonna get a pretty cold. But—!"

He stops mid-sentence and his eyes get wide as he leaps up from his spot on the floor like a man on a mission. I watch him cross the floor and search a bit. Next thing I know, he produces a large storage bin he found tucked behind one of the many wine racks.

"Aha! I knew I loved Katie for a reason. We're in luck! Think fast!"

He tosses me what looks like a new, dark green blanket that I catch with both hands. I unwrap it from its packaging and drape it around my shoulders, definitely feeling the chill in the air. Only wearing a ribbed tank top and denim short shorts, I'm completely underdressed for this dip in temperature.

"The last time I did a major inventory was right before the winter holidays. Kate stayed with me until four in the morning to help and she kept complaining how cold she was. On her next shift, she came in with this blanket and told me she was storing it down here for the next time I forced her to 'freeze her tushie off', her words, not mine." He punctuates his story with a crooked smile and a shake of his head.

"Well, thanks. And I'll make sure to thank Kate the next time I see her."

"You're welcome, but wait, it gets better! Check it out!" Out of the bin, he pulls a large black sweatshirt that says Last Call Bar & Grill with the address and a screen printed picture of a beer mug and a martini glass.

"You're kidding! Those are fantastic!"

"Yeah, James thought it would be a good idea to sell them to help with advertising, so he had a boatload of t-shirts and sweatshirts made last year for our first summer. You've seen them pinned on the wall upstairs, but I'll give you the employee discount considering our circumstances tonight," he adds with a smile. "Hmm, we only have big sizes though."

"I don't mind. Beggars can't be choosers and nobody wants a tight sweatshirt anyway. The whole point is loose comfort. A large is fine for me."

He tosses me the sweatshirt and pulls one out for himself as well, and yanks it over his head.

I do the same and then settle back into my original position on the floor, with my back holding up the wall.

"So, now that I know we aren't going to become Edward and Bella-sicles due to frigid temperatures, nor are we going to die of asphyxiation…can we talk?" I ask hopefully, and then add, "Starting with why you lied?"

Edward holds eye contact with me and releases a deep breath.

He sits down on a couple of stacked crates and runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his I noticed almost right after I started working here.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Honestly? I wanna know everything, Edward. Everything you can tell me about what you know of me, who I was, who my friends were, what I did, how I acted. But most of all, this picture is speaking volumes to me right now. You lied to me." I hold it up for emphasis again. "I mean, were we together? Like boyfriend-girlfriend?"

He raises his eyebrows in response, "Yes and no."

"Oh, well that's mighty helpful. Care to decode that for me, oh mighty Magic 8 Ball?" I snark back with a roll of my eyes.

Crossing the floor back to where I'm huddled under the toasty-warm blanket, he snickers at my attempt at levity. He takes a seat next to me, exactly where we were moments ago, but the mood has shifted and I no longer worry that one or both of us will cross a line.

Although on the whole I'm still pissed that Edward wasn't honest about how he knew me when we first addressed this topic weeks ago, my attitude has softened and I'm eager to move beyond it for now. Being stuck in a room together for the night has shifted the dynamic between us to a much more familiar place. We've established this semi-fun banter with each other and I've put that sensational kiss that we shared on a shelf to deal with later. It was phenomenal but if I dwell on it right now, I won't be able to focus on the details that Edward might be ready to share with me.

He starts speaking out to the room, not facing me, but making it more of an announcement. I won't be picky. He's talking…that's all that matters right now. "If you were to ask me if you were my girlfriend on the night this picture was taken, I would have told you 'yes'. But we had just gotten together a couple of weeks prior, and we weren't involved that much longer, maybe only another week or two."

_Yikes_. I seem to be the queen of short-lived romances. I pray that's not a pattern I'll continue.

"Wow. Okay. Wanna share why we stopped so abruptly? Or better yet, start with explaining how we got together in the first place?"

"Is there a door number three I could choose, Monty?" he requests with a hopeful half-smile, still not looking me in the face.

I shove shoulders with him. "Shut up," I add with a slight giggle, "No door number three. Answer the question…and please start at the beginning and DON'T leave out any good stuff." I raise my eyebrows to punctuate my sentiments.

This guy has a piece, actually, it sounds more like a handful of pieces, to my life puzzle. I'm ready to play. I've been ready for years.

A silly thought crosses my mind; I wish I had popcorn to munch on while listening to Edward reveal our story. If he's avoided it for this long, it must be a juicy one!

"You're right. We knew each other well beyond just one night at a party where I saw you dance, although that did happen. Exactly as I said. And…you really were spectacular. Please know that." He looks directly in my eyes so that I can see the sincerity in his words.

"I believe you." I offer, honestly.

"Good," he nods in response. "So uh, I guess I should start by saying that this all took place in Ocean City. Do you remember ever vacationing there? Maybe as a young girl…back during the times you can recall?"

"No. I really don't remember Ocean City at all. All I remember is coming here to Loveladies as a child. My aunt and uncle had their house since my dad was a kid. But I take it that I did go to Ocean City as a teenager?"

It feels so weird asking questions to somebody other than Aunt Didi. And somebody who isn't just going to theorize or give his best guess. Edward has answers. LOTS of answers. This is a dream come true…a fervent prayer, about to be granted.

"Yeah. We first met in, uhhh, two-thousand...three, I believe? Yeah, summer of oh-three. I had spent the previous summer working as a bus boy at the Flander's Restaurant and as a pool boy for a few shifts a week. Then, the following summer I was promoted to working the cabanas. I was your cabana boy."

He was_ what?_ I can't stop the giggles from erupting.

"Hey! What's so funny?" He questions, looking surprised.

"You were my cabana boy? I had a cabana boy? What? Was I starring in Desperate Housewives of Ocean City?"

Edward starts chuckling along with me. His eyes get those crow's feet crinkles around them when he laughs and smiles…I sorta-kinda love those crinkles.

"Bella, you were fourteen, you were not a housewife. But yes, your family rented a cabana every summer from Memorial Day to Labor Day. And you stayed in one of the penthouse suites in the hotel as well."

"Jeez. My parents sure knew how to throw their money around. Penthouse, huh?"

"Penthouse." He repeats with finality.

"Okay, what else, Mr. Cabana Boy? So we met when I was fourteen and you were seventeen."

"Well, I was technically sixteen when we first met, and a few weeks later I turned seventeen.

"So tell me! What happened? Did you see me across a crowded pool, dive in, swim to the other end and pledge your undying love to me?" I add with a melodramatic clasping of my hands near my heart.

He smiles and looks away. "No, not quite. I had to play it cool." He suavely pretends to uncuff his imaginary collar. "I had a rep to protect! Couldn't let you know just how interested I was at first!"

Smirky bugger. _Damn it, why are you so cute right now?_

"Ahhh, so you played 'hard to get' didja? Okay, so spill…how long did you hold out before you decided I was irresistible?"

"About four hours," he delivers with a straight face.

I burst out laughing at his candidness.

"Four hours, huh? I must've been salivating by then, too! How did I keep myself occupied while you were off torturing me with your wily cabana boy ways?"

"Torturing _YOU_? You're delusional! You were lying there on one of the deck lounges with suntan oil all over your string bikini-clad body, which by the way was one of the tiniest scraps of material I've ever seen. Every time I passed by, I got a whiff of coconut. You were **killing me** with your tropical scent and your vixen smile!"

"Vixen, Edward? Really? At fourteen?" I laugh.

"Okay, maybe you weren't a vixen at that point in our history, but I knew I was in trouble all the same," he delivers grinning, huffing through his nose.

I return his smile and look down. I'm glad we're joking about this and being silly with one another. It's probably a good thing that I don't remember what happened. With my newfound glimpses of how great a person he is, I'm sure I was heartbroken back then. He probably didn't even bat an eye. I sigh and look back up at him.

"Where did you go just then? We were having fun and then you got quiet," he's whispering again.

"I was just thinking that maybe it's better I don't remember our quickie relationship. From what I know of you, I imagine I had to be pretty damn torn up after we were through," I shrug.

He stares at me, not knowing how to proceed, it seems. I try for levity again.

"So tell me the story of us…however short it may be."

"Well, your family moved into the hotel that Friday morning of Memorial Day Weekend. You came down to the pool while your parents were upstairs unpacking and you asked which cabana was yours…my manager found me at the same time, and asked me to escort you there and show you around a bit.

"We talked some, and laughed. You were kinda shy but funny. I gave you the lowdown on the cabana, how to work the TV and the quirky sink. You were already in your bathing suit and eager to lay out by the pool.

"So, I led you to the pool deck to help you get set up for the day and asked if you wanted a drink. I remember you asked for a Sprite. I went into the hotel bar to grab it for you, but then I decided to take a chance and make you something different, something that reminded me of you, so to speak. So, I spiced up your order and brought you a—"

"Shirley Temple with three extra cherries?"

"Yeah," he smiles, glancing back at me.

_God, those never-ending eyelashes of his…they may be the death of me._

"What was it about me that reminded you of that drink?"

He pauses thoughtfully and grins again, "The clear soda made me think of your pure, creamy skin. And then the pinkish red of the Grenadine flowing into the clear carbonation looked like the transition to when you blushed, your skin tone flushes pink and into red. Your cheeks were positively rosy, so those accounted for the two cherries."

"And the third?" I ask getting swept up in the moment of sweetness.

"For good luck," he adds with a small smile and a shrug. "My parents have always been believers in the good luck of threes. It just popped into my head at that moment and I ran with it."

Edward and I lock eyes again, a hint of a smile playing on both of our lips, but I'm determined not to lean in for a kiss. It was an inappropriate mistake, the earlier transgression. I can't let it happen again.

"So **YOU'RE** the reason I came to love Shirley Temples with three extra cherries, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," he nods, playing with the lace on his sneaker.

"Well anyway, you loved the drink. Personally, I think it hooked you on the awesomeness of me!" He looks at me with a grin and I return his smile with a silly shake of my head. "And at the end of your day of relaxing by the pool, you asked if I wanted to hang out on the boardwalk that night."

My mouth drops open in amazement.

"I asked a hot, almost-seventeen year old guy on a date? Wow! I was ballsy, wasn't I?" I have to laugh at that news…I can't imagine being that bold nowadays.

He chuckles, "Nah, not ballsy, confident. As well you should've been, Bella." His voice softens and he looks directly at me, "Even though things ultimately didn't work out between us, you were always a pretty amazing girl."

I'm looking down, picking at my fingernails and distracting myself from his momentary flattery. I huff through my nose at his use of the verb. "Were," I repeat aloud.

I chance a peek his way and am met with his dead-on stare.

"Are."

I switch gears to get back on track. These meaningful moments keep floating in and out of our conversation. It's a fine line we're tiptoeing right now. "So you took me up on my offer, huh?"

"Yup. And we had a great night. We rode the rides at Wonderland, played skee ball so many times that I won enough tickets to get you an obnoxiously huge pink teddy bear at the arcade. We shared a bucket of Johnson's caramel popcorn…we really had a blast," he reminisces with a thoughtful smile.

"And by the end of the night?"

"I was under your spell, Bella." He looks down, gets shy for a minute and continues, "We found ourselves a lifeguard stand near eighth street, climbed up into the seat and made out for a while, before calling it a night." He adds with a cocky nod to his head.

I gasped, feigning shock and awe.

"I was **that** easy? I let you get to first base just like that? Shame on me," I add a facetious, judgmental tongue click while shaking my head.

He smirks and looks away so that I can't see his face…I can see he's warring within, holding back on something.

"What? Say it! What aren't you telling me?" I plead.

He shakes his head and laughs, going for it. "I was the one that held YOU off! You were trying to grope me!"

I gasp. "I was not…you're lying." He can't be serious.

"Okay," he shrugs, "If you say so."

I huff and cross my arms in tickled disbelief. Even if Edward is telling the truth about me being hot to trot back in the day, I still feel like we're flirting with a dangerous topic right now. I think it's best to move on.

"Well, anyway. We spent the next few weeks like that. I'd be in and out of your cabana every day, waiting on your family, doing my thing…and then you and I would go out in the evenings when my shift was over. We had some fun, you and me."

"So what changed?"

He gets quiet. I know he's got so much more to say, but I can see that he's holding back. I can only imagine why. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me. Especially if this was the beginning of the end for "us". Even more if what we ended up becoming to each other was ugly enough to cause him to be totally put off by the sight of me walking into Last Call weeks ago.

Yeah. Maybe this is gonna be tough to take. I guard my heart and steel myself for whatever he decides to say.

"Basically, your mom didn't like me. Didn't think I was good enough for you. Didn't want her only daughter hanging out with the hired help."

"And I just went along with what she said?"

"You were fourteen years old, Bella. You didn't have much of a choice."

"So that was it. I had to break up with you because you were an employee and my mom disapproved?"

"Essentially, yeah."

"That fucking sucks."

"Yeah…it sure as hell did," he adds with a firm nod.

"So, how did it all end? What did I say to you? Where did we leave it—?"

Edward cuts me off. "Hey…it's after 3…you look like you're fading and I know I'm wiped. How about if we get some sleep? We can talk more tomorrow, if you'd like."

I know he just avoided what I assume was a pretty rotten moment in our history, but I know he's right about the time. I stretch and yawn in agreement. "Yeah, okay. So…I guess we're just pulling up some concrete here, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I'm sorry we're stuck."

"Hey…not your fault. I'm a klutz…end of story. If I had any grace at all, I'd probably already be back home in my comfy bed and you'd be finished with your inventory and curled up in bed with…" I stop myself before I touch on a topic we have avoided for the last forty-five minutes. "Well, anyway, I'm sorry.

"Wanna share the blanket with me?" I ask, "It's getting pretty chilly. Body heat is probably our best chance of staying warm enough for the next few hours."

He agrees, "Yeah, here… let me."

Edward stands after I hand him the blanket. It's a king-size, so he doubles it up for a little bit of extra padding underneath us while still saving some extra to cover us on top. Then he grabs a few extra sweatshirts and bunches them up to give each of us a makeshift pillow.

"How's that?" he asks proudly.

"It's great. Thanks."

He flicks off the light, lies down on his side and I lay down, also on my side facing away from him. If I turn over, I could be tempted to get lost in him again. I can feel his body heat radiating behind me, warming me…soothing me. If we were about six inches closer, we'd be in a full-fledged spoon position. But neither one of us seems to be making that move. It's safest this way.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything tonight. The story, the laughs, this bed. You've given me some hope."

"Hope for what?"

I continue to speak softly into the blackness. "For the future, I guess. That maybe I'll slowly get some more questions answered. That maybe I can figure out who I was back then and see if it matches who I am today."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what you find out…just know that you were always pretty fantastic," he whispers into my hair. I can barely detect his warm breath on my neck. It gives me goosebumps.

"Were," I repeat again in a whisper.

"Are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First, I need to apologize for my lack of review replies this week. Some of you know that I had to take an impromptu trip to NJ to visit my family. My 94 year old Gram is very ill and my cousins and me were all advised by our parents that we needed to come home and say our goodbyes rather than get that sad phone call in the middle of the night. So, I've been here since Saturday and will stay through this coming weekend and be back in GA by Sunday evening. You know that I'm very faithful with my replies, so I apologize for having to skip out on them this week. I've read every single one, and appreciate every word. :)**

**Many thanks to my perfect storm. My beta, LaMomo and my prereading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween. Their time and dedication to my story is incredible. I couldn't love them more.**

**And continued thanks and hugs and love to all of my readers, reviewers, tweeters, rec'ers, pimpers, lurkers, alerters and favoriters. I enjoy making up words, I do. But I'm trying to express my appreciation...you get me, right?**

**Lots of fun happening over in the facebook group for "Last Call"...come on over to gripe about Tori or view the Robporn. #!/groups/295363873857973/**


	19. It's Darkest Before the Dawn

**Before we go any further, confession time. I am a tweaker. Hi, my name is Jennifer, aka RC, and I'm a tweaker and I can't help it. LaMomo makes my stories shine like the Chrysler Building and then I still feel the need to read and re-read until the last possible moment adding a word or two here or there. So please know that any errors you have found thus far, and may continue to find along the way,**** are solely my fault. **

**PHEW...I feel better...now back to the tweaking...err, reading! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eighteen~<strong>

**EPOV**

"_Dammit, Isabella! Would you be quiet? They'll hear you!" I'm whisper-shouting at her and then poking my head outside the cabana to see if Alec and his assholes are any closer. I still don't see them, but I sure as hell hear them. They sound like they're messing around on the boardwalk. I've gotta get her out of here. "Let's go, come on!" _

"_Puuushy, puuushy, Mr. Pushy, jeez! Hang on. I can't leave without my puuuurse!"_

_As she leans over to grab it, I watch her face-plant into the corner of the end table and ricochet onto the Berber area rug._

_She follows her graceful maneuver with muffled, epic laughter. _

_I watch her start to sit up, but she pauses, her body swaying slightly. She almost falls back down again._ _"Shit. Edwaaaaard. I think I'm bleeeeeeding," she croons, holding up a few fingers that are drizzled in bright, red blood._

"_Good God," I rush over and help her up off the floor. She's giggling uncontrollably now. If I weren't so concerned about getting her out of here safe, the hazard that she is, I'd probably start laughing with her. Her laugh has always been infectious._

"_Am I gonna be okay, doctor? Give it to me straight." She hiccups right in my face and keeps laughing._

_Too bad I'm not the one in med school. Jazz would be helpful at a time like this. He's in Texas, though, introducing Alice to his family. I know he's ready to buy a ring._

_Ugh. Not the point, though. Right now, I think this girl just needs some ice for the swelling and a bed to sleep off whatever crap is in her system._

"_It looks like you split your lip, maybe from slamming your face into the table. Let me get you upstairs and I'll take care of it." I lift her into my arms as she wraps her own arms around my neck and tucks her head into my chest. I walk as quickly as possible out the door of the cabana and across the pool deck to the elevator doors. It's drizzling a bit tonight, so there's no one around the pool to gawk at us. I hear the goon squad rounding the corner as I step into the elevator which, thankfully, is without spectators...but the ride is slow as molasses dripping in January._

"_Ooooooh, I bet you will."_ _She's whispering seductively in my ear. "Please, take care of me Edward." Her hot, sweet breath, laced with the distinct smell of tequila, is sending chills down my neck. "I loved it when you used to take care of me. __***HICCUP***__ Remember when you used to take care of me, Edwaaaard? I used to take care of you, too. Remember?" _

_Fingers in my hair. __**RED ALERT:**__ FINGERS IN MY HAIR! Little minx. I bet she remembers I lose all damn control when she pulls her fingers through the soft ends of the hair on the back of my neck and gently grazes me with her fingernails._

"_Those were good days, weren't they?" She sighs, "I don't have days like that anymore. I miss our good days."_

_She's trying to kill me right now. I've tried like hell to avoid her like the plague this summer, and even though I've been fairly successful at ignoring her bitchiness and snide comments, it still doesn't mean that I'm willing to stand by and let those assholes hurt her. Our five-week romance from a couple of years ago left such an impression on my heart. I've missed her in ways that I never thought possible. _

_Even with the few girls I've dated, the shameless summer hook-ups and college one-nighters I've allowed myself since then…nobody holds a candle to Isabella._

_Being around her nowadays, seeing her attitude and being on the receiving end of her rolling eyes, I often wonder if the girl I was with for that short summer romance was the actual Isabella. Or was it just a show? Is the snobby, spoiled brat that she became almost immediately after she broke up with me the real deal? I wish I knew the answer. I'm sure my actions didn't help any._

"_They weren't giving me Shirrrrrelly Temmmmmples, Edward." __***HICCUP***__ her voice lowers to a whisper and she suddenly sounds pained. "I kept asking for my favorite drink, but they kept bringing me other stuff. I missed my Shirrrrelly Temmmmples. I missed my pink bubbles and the extra cherries. Do you miss my cherries, Edwaaaaard?"_

I no longer smell her hot, tequila breath on my face. Instead, I'm surrounded by a familiar coconut smell.

And something tickling my nose, my very cold nose.

Morning wood is straining painfully within my jeans...always a good time.

Wait. _Why the hell am I sleeping in jeans?_

And **holy shit** my back is fucking KILLING me right now.

Another tickle to my nose.

I try to scratch away the bothersome itch and realize it's a hair, many strands of hair, in fact.

Another whiff of coconut and I realize where I am and who I'm with.

I open my eyes and take in the darkness...and the cold...and relish in the sensation of the incredible body squeezed against mine.

Bella and I must've managed to migrate slightly in the night. I'm sure she's freezing and trying to stay warm, I know I am. I detect her curled up, facing me, with her head tucked into my chest and sorta burrowing down into the blanket. My left arm is extended and she's buried herself in the nook of my arm that happily encircles her.

God in heaven, this feels fantastic, to be huddled up next to her in the blackness.

This feels natural.

This feels right.

But…_fuuuuuuck_.

I roll from my side onto my back and figure that sleeping on minimally-padded concrete may have aged my body about 30 years. _Ugh_. This sucks.

Rolling backwards also allows a gust of cold air to penetrate the warm bubble Bella and I had created in our blanket cocoon.

I don't hear any voices or footsteps upstairs, nor do I hear the banging of pots and pans from the kitchen, which is right above the wine cellar. It must still be before 8:00.

Faced with a serious dilemma, I realize I can do one of two things, here. I can roll back onto my side and allow Bella to tuck into me again, thereby not only reconstructing our nest of heat but also continuing to dream about what she and I used to be, or I can get up and start doing the inventory that I blew off last night.

Of course, the inventory would require the lights to be turned on…and I really don't want to wake Bella yet.

Not after staying up talking until the wee hours of the morning.

_And that kiss?_

Goddamn, that kiss was hot as hell. I've kissed Victoria all week long, and not one of those lip-locks has even approximated the desire I felt stirring inside me last night while making out with Bella. It's a good thing she pulled back first, cause I swear to the good Lord that I was ready to yank her onto my lap and show her just how much I've missed her being in my arms all these years. It took everything in me not to attack her again and again throughout our talk and show her just how crazy I'm feeling with her reappearance in my life.

Our history is so damn convoluted. I've been telling myself for years how awful a person Bella was. It helped me sleep better at night after walking away from the Flanders. It soothed my bruised ego and wrecked heart for the rejection I felt and the crap that came with it.

I always wanted to believe that the glimpse she gave me in the beginning of our relationship would eventually outshine that default bratty exterior, that maybe she'd stand up to her mother and her parents' friends... and even a few of the bitchy friends she associated with. Mr. Swan seemed indifferent to me, and to Bella and me as a couple, but it was her mom and her hellacious country club posse that was the driving force behind our break-up. I'm convinced of it.

We were both so torn up for the next few weeks after our forced split. It stung like a bitch to see her every day and not be close to her, to only wait on her and her parents, bringing them drinks, towels, etc.

That's why I did what I did. Misguided as I probably was, I tried to make it a bit easier for her to walk away from me, from us. It made me sick to my stomach to do it. I can't begin to imagine what it made her feel like to see it with her own eyes.

And for as strong a person as she is, to have endured what's happened to her these last several years since the accident, I know she's still fragile inside. She was hanging onto my every word last night. That's why I had to end the conversation where I did. I wasn't ready to break her heart all over again. Not yet. I still have to find a way to navigate this course as gingerly as possible.

I try and calm my brain, which seems to have been running non-stop since I opened my eyes. I opt for warmth, but instead of rolling back toward Bella, and possibly impaling her with my hardened dick which doesn't seem to wanna go away, I just drag the blanket up to my nose and close my eyes again, searching for a few extra moments of sleep before the reality of the day douses me with a bucket of frigid ice water.

"Are you awake?" Her voice rises from the shadows.

"Oh! Oh yeah, I am. I didn't realize you were, though. Sorry if I woke you."

"No, you didn't technically wake me. The gust of cold air when you rolled away alerted me that you weren't dreaming anymore. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I laugh through my nose.

"Yeah, I know. Several people have told me over the years." _Please God, don't let me have spilled my guts while unconscious._

"Well, you sounded awfully aggravated. Mumbling about lack of medical training and slow-ass elevators. It was pretty funny. I think my snickering woke you, because that's when you started to stir."

_Jesus_. Even my sleeping self can't keep his thoughts on lockdown. Why not throw it all on the line, moron? Things couldn't get any worse, could they?

_Scratch that…yes, yes they probably could. Given the events of the last month, I don't discount anything, anymore._

"Yeah well, maybe I have subconscious desires about being in the healthcare field or pursuing the art of elevator repair, I dunno."

_Cue epic eye roll_. Thank God we're still in the dark and I can't see her reaction to my implausible dream interpretation.

"My back is killing me right now. How do you feel?" I'm hopeful my suave attempt at switching gears will get us off my nocturnal ramblings.

"Um, my neck is a little stiff. I ended up taking one of the sweatshirts you gave me as a pillow and stuck my legs through the arm holes to keep them warm."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. You must be an icicle. I forgot that you were wearing those shorts. Here, do you have enough blanket?" I stretch my arm across her petite body, dragging the blanket to make sure she is tucked in tight.

"I do. Thanks. Sleeping next to you was like sleeping next to a heater. The warmth you gave off helped a lot."

"Yeah, I always get pretty warm when I sleep. Being in the sweatshirt, t-shirt and jeans last night made me feel like I was in an oven. I normally don't sleep with any—," I stop short of confessing to Bella that I sleep in next to nothing. Boxers and that's it…otherwise I'll roast. Bella, however, doesn't need to know this. It would land us right back in Awkwardville.

"Is it weird that James didn't come looking for you last night? I was wondering that as I fell asleep."

"No, he spent the night at our parents', getting ready for the big family reunion we're catering in Fairmont Park in Philly today."

"Oh, well I'm sure Tori's worried about you not coming home last night. Sorry if sleeping next to me gets you into hot water. I mean, with having to tell Tori and stuff. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear that you slept next to one of your waitresses on the floor of your wine cellar last night."

"Personally, I don't know that she'd care. Tori's a bit… preoccupied right now."

"Oh. With the engagement party, you mean? I'm sure she's very busy with the plans."

"No, it's not that. She just…ehh, forget it." I start telling Bella what's on my mind, but I fear it will lead us back to places we're not ready to venture.

"What? I mean…I know you and I haven't been close since I came into town…and we've only recently started talking in full sentences to each other. But, I can be a good listener…I mean, if you want one...if you need one."

Thankfully, the darkness of the cellar helps mask the hesitation I'm sure is evident on my face.

I know we're trying to take the weirdness out of that kiss from last night and move on. Maybe I should let her be my friend…_ugh_. Could this get any more complicated? Tori, Bella, Tori, Bella. I feel like I'm on the fucking Tilt-a-Whirl at Wonderland. My whole life has flipped upside down on its nose in the past week.

Right now, I could really use an ear to bend. If Kate were here with me at this moment, I'd do the same thing…well, minus the kissing.

Against my better judgment, I decide to take a leap of faith and vent to Bella.

"Tori basically told me that she wants to stay on the west coast. She's been very successful in her job, and I'm happy for her, but she's considering opening a salon out in California…rather than here on LBI, like we'd planned. I mean, nothing's written in stone…she just caught me off guard the other night when she mentioned it."

"You mean, after all the work you've put into making your businesses a success out here, she wants you to just leave it behind? James told me everything you guys have done to make a name for yourselves. Jeez. Are you even gonna consider leaving Jersey? I mean, yeah, I'm sure you _could_ open a restaurant and bar out west…but, yikes."

"I could, but that's not the point. We had plans to stay here, and she's pulling the rug out from under me, from us really. Not to mention the fact that James and I sunk **ALL** our money into this pub and hotel and the catering AND the B&B, which hasn't even opened yet!

"He'd fuckin' have my head if I walked out on him. Sorry…didn't mean to go off just then. I just…I don't feel…I…I don't know. Ignore me. Sleep deprivation, cold temperatures and back pain have made me delirious. Forget my stream of consciousness."

"Oh— okay. I mean, your thoughts seem pretty legit to me. But, you and Tori want the best for each other; I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Yeah. Hope so."

"Hmmmm…vuvuvuvuvuvuvuv." Bella's teeth start chattering as she rolls closer toward me uttering jibberish, but really just trying to bury her face deeper into the blanket.

Just then, I hear the faint sounds of talking above us and can detect footsteps and movement in the kitchen.

I pull myself up from the floor and re-tuck Bella into the covers. After switching on the light, I find a broom standing in the corner and start smacking the edge of the pole against the ceiling.

The upstairs goes silent, so I take that opportunity to shout up to them, "Hey, down here guys!" as I continue to smack the broom on the ceiling a few more times.

"I think we're about to be rescued, Chilly Willy." I turn back to the Bella cocoon on the floor.

"Thhhhhank g-g-g-goodnessssss," I hear her stutter from under the blanket.

A minute later, I hear rustling outside the door, the lock turning and the door swings open.

"What the—…E? Jesus, you alright?" Craig, my head chef, is staring at me in disbelief. His gaze is drawn to the movement under the blanket and his eyes get impossibly wider.

"How…who is that?" He points, whispering to me, worried that I've had a secret rendezvous, but not wanting to announce it.

"Hey, Craig."

He and I both look toward the lumpy pile which sprouted a voice and see that Bella has lowered the blanket to just below her eyes.

"You two got locked down here last night?" Craig asks, with his eyebrows raised in semi-accusation.

"Yeah, the door slammed shut, and neither of us had our phones. Thank God we found Katie's blanket stash and the sweatshirts that didn't sell last summer. We would've really been in trouble if we didn't have that stuff." I answer with confidence to dispel any assumption of less-than-honorable behavior.

"Well yeah, let's get you the hell outta here," he props open the door with the door stopper. "You've really gotta get this door fixed, E."

"I know, Craig. Thanks for the Monday-morning quarterbacking. I'll get on it, though," I laugh out loud.

Bella stands and peels the upside-down sweatshirt from her superbly delicious, long legs. _Help me, Jesus_. I side-eye Craig and see that his eyes are bugging out of his head watching Bella's inadvertent strip-tease. He catches my look and straightens his face as I narrow my eyes at his retreating figure. After she slips on her flip-flops, all three of us head for the stairs. Screw inventory. Right now, a hot shower and my warm bed are my top priorities.

I shake hands with Craig and Dave, thanking them for the gallant rescue and making sure they know I'll be back later in the evening to do inventory. Bella's waiting for me, holding the back door open and we walk out to the parking lot together.

"So listen—,"

"Bella, I—,"

We both speak at the same time and then laugh at each other.

"I'm sorry, ladies first."

She smiles and breaths out through her nose. "I just wanted to say 'sorry' first and 'thanks' second. I'm sorry, again, for my clumsiness which trapped us last night." I shake my head with an amused look on my face, knowing she didn't do it on purpose.

"I also just wanted to thank you again for talking to me… for being honest with me about the picture and how we met. I really hope we can talk some more soon. And now that I know we used to be a couple, I know it probably makes you feel sorta weird and awkward…but you're…you're my only source," she bravely admits, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "It's important that you know you're my only hope for more information. I…I just needed you to know how much I need you and your help."

My stomach does a flip hearing her tell me how much she needs me. I know she's only referring to being able to tell her the story of her life as I know it…but for a few seconds, I allow myself to think it means she really needs me in so many other ways, too.

I try to allay her desperation. "No apologies, okay? I'm here. I'm here whenever you need me. I'm not going anywhere."

She gives me a tentative smile and nods her head.

"And one more thing…the um…the kiss? It was beyond wrong to put you in that position…I promise it won't happen again. Can we just…forget it?" She says the words, but I feel like there's a vacancy in her eyes. _Does she mean them?_

I say the only appropriate thing for the current circumstance we're in.

"Hey…it's forgotten. It takes two to tango and I'm a big boy who was a willing participant. No worries. Now go on home…get some sleep. I'm about to do the same thing," I say, unlocking my car door.

_Forgetting that kiss?_ Not at all likely. But what else can I say? I'm still engaged.

"Yeah. Sounds like a great idea. Have a good day…sleep…well, you know what I mean," she chuckles.

"Yeah, I do. You too, Bella."

My car follows Bella down the boulevard until I have to turn off onto my side street alcove. I honk, and see her hand give a wave out her window in response.

My phone vibrates and then beeps, indicating the arrival of a two-part text message:

**The fam & I just arrived Emmett's. You & I need to talk, dude! Put on the coffee, I've got the donuts. We're not waiting till we hit the greens. Way too much at stake. Be there in 20. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LaMomo betas the bejeezus out of my work and I love her to pieces! My cabana girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are my super-dedicated pre-readers. My team makes my work shine and I can't thank them enough!**

**Your prayers, well wishes, sweet stories and kind thoughts regarding my grandmother are so heart-warming. I treasure every single one of you. Thank you so, so much for your support during my bittersweet trip to NJ. I promise to get back to review replies with this chapter. I've hated allowing two weeks to go by without responding to each of you. I've prided myself on keeping up with review replies for every chapter since I started posting my story and I don't feel right about not thanking you individually. So, this week I'm back in the saddle again!**

**To all of my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, lurkers, tweeters and pimpers...thank you..thank you so much for sticking with my story and taking this journey with me!**

**Come over and play in the Last Call Facebook group! We're having a blast. Would love to see you there, too! groups/295363873857973/**


	20. Thinking Out Loud

**HUGE ASS DISCLAIMER: The teaser I posted for this chapter caused quite the uproar on Facebook. Edward was being pelted with eggs and tomatoes, it was ugly, LOL. This chapter will give you some more information on Edward & Bella's breakup, but ultimately, you won't know the whole story until next week. That being said, on with the show. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Nineteen~<strong>

**EPOV**

I'm trying to gather my thoughts, stretched out on the back deck, when I hear Jazz pull up in the driveway. I don't even bother getting up. He's been to my parents' home many times, so he knows he can skip coming to the front door to ring the bell. A minute later, I see his wavy blond hair jogging up the stairs.

"Morning! Jeez, you look like shit. What the hell happened to you?"

"Lay off, man. You wouldn't believe the night I just had and the severe lack of sleep."

"Oh, yeah? Making up for lost time in the sack with the future Mrs. Cullen, I take it?" Jazz smirks through his comment.

I roll my eyes in response. _Future Mrs. Cullen?_ Pssshhh. Statements like that make me wish we were referring to a brown-haired beauty, rather than the current future Mrs. Cullen.

God, I am **so** screwed right now.

I respond "I wish," and then chuckle inwardly at the irony of that statement.

"Okaaaay…care to elaborate on that?"

"I wasn't with Tori last night."

"Alright, so what has you looking all worn out right now?"

"A very late night and early morning, too, only not with Tori...with Bella."

Jasper juts out his chin and his jaw drops open, "YOU SLEPT WITH BELLA LAST NIGHT?"

"Relax! And yes, but not like you think. We slept next to each other, we didn't sleep together…you know…not that the thought didn't cross my mind, because believe me, it did."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute…back the hell up…how did you land in bed with Bella last night?"

"I stayed at the bar after closing to do the inventory for the holiday weekend. It usually takes a couple hours, so I sucked it up and started after the last customer left. Twenty minutes later, Bella was in the cellar with me, holding an old picture of the two of us together and demanding answers about our history. She tripped on the damn door stop and the cellar door slammed behind us, locking us in for the rest of the night…well, morning actually…until about," I pause to look at my watch, "thirty-five minutes ago. So, to answer your original question, we didn't land in a bed together, we landed on a freezing cold, hard-ass, concrete floor with only a fleece blanket underneath us…I _wish_ we had been in a suite at the Four Seasons."

"Holy. Shit. And you couldn't call anybody?"

"No, brainiac! Neither of us had our phones on us. We had the clothes on our back, which in Bella's case were criminally lacking if you ask me, and we were stuck together for the next five hours, till the cooks opened the restaurant this morning."

"Good Lord. Does EVERYTHING have to be a three-ring circus where you're concerned these days?"

"Apparently so. Coffee?" I offer, pointing to my mug.

"Yes, please…d'you need a refill?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just poured my cup a minute before you arrived. So whadja bring me?" I reach for the Dunkin Donuts box and lift the lid, revealing the sugary goodness lying beneath.

Jazz shouts to me from the kitchen, "Jelly doughnut, of course. You think I'd have the nerve to show up here without one of those? And thank goodness they had the granulated sugar kind. I know that bringing you the powdered sugar version isn't an option. **HA!** I'll never make that mistake again. I even brought your backup favorite…"

"Boston Crème?" I holler back with wide eyes. I can hear Jasper chuckling from the other room.

"Fuck yeah, you did! Mah man!" I reach over and offer Jazz a fist bump which he returns as he settles on a chair at the patio table.

"Don't ever let it be said I didn't do something for my best friend…even if he is as screwed up as the day is long."

I smile obnoxiously through a mouthful of sweet, soft dough as the jelly explodes in my mouth.

My eyes roll to the back of my head. Mmmm..._Heaven. _

I choose to ignore his comment about my screwed up life. I refuse to allow the shit storm erupting around me to detract from the doughnutty orgasm I'm experiencing.

"So…"

"Ssssho!" I repeat with raised eyebrows and the mouthful of sugar I'm desperately trying to contain.

"Talk to me, Goose. How the hell did this all go down?"

I take a sip of my coffee to clear out my mouth. "Abridged version?" I question, assuming we aren't about to morph into two chicks that could probably dissect every detail and turn this into a three-hour analysis session.

Jasper downs a gulp of coffee and nods while lifting his hand, palm up, as my cue to proceed.

"Bella showed up at the bar Memorial Day Weekend. She didn't recognize me at all. It pissed me off, but I still tried to blow it off."

"Successfully?" Jazz interjects. I return his question with a pointed glare that has "what the hell do you think?" written all over it.

"Saw her again a week later. She was friendly again; I was a dick…again. And I tried to move on." I reach for doughnut number two. "Then a few days later, not only does she show up at Four Seas to hire us to cater her aunt's memorial, but it turns out she's also the new waitress James hired."

Jazz starts to open his mouth again, but I quickly shut him up with, "Oh wait, it gets better!"

He shakes his head in response, blowing out an exhausted breath while I start again.

"She asked J out for coffee and they started dating!" Jazz gives himself a face-palm in response to that little nugget.

"So, she and I end up working side by side almost daily, all this crazy sexual tension and confusion pouring off me. She's unsure as to why I'm acting like such a prick to her all the time, meanwhile I'm pissed as hell that she's acting like she doesn't fucking remember me! Fast forward to the end of the night after the Saturday memorial, she spills her guts, tells me about the accident, her family, her fucking dead husband and her amnesia!"

"Jesus Christ."

"Right? So I feel like total shit about how I've treated her AND I'm still torn up and twisted about her dating James, to boot!" I pause and take a sip of my coffee to try and calm the hell down for a minute. "So then, as if on cue to mess with my head even more, Tori shows up unannounced four days early."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Jazz attempts with a 'glass is half full' tone to his voice.

"Yeah, I suppose…if I could get Bella outta my head for one godforsaken second!" Jazz looks out toward the ocean, as if that may hold the answers and sage advice he wants to offer me.

"Oh, and the best part of all of this? Not only did Bella break up with James a few days ago, but Tori announced to me at dinner on Thursday that she doesn't want to move back here to Jersey after the movie wraps at the end of the summer. She wants to make a permanent move to Los Angeles…says she wants to open her own salon out there and wants me to start up a new restaurant and bar in California with her."

"**WHAT?"**

"Tell me about it. I fucking flipped on her. We argued and we've barely spoken two words to each other since."

"So she's at her parents' place right now?"

"No. Last I knew, she was spending the weekend in Philly with her girlfriends from the club."

"Oh, _**the **__**club**__…_s'cuse me." Jazz laughs through his nose.

"Please, don't get me started. Seems that Hollywood has gone to her head and she only wants to spend her free time at the country club with a few of her long-lost friends who make the cut these days. I thought I left all that fucking caste system crap behind me at the Flanders. I need this shit like I need a hole in the head," I spew, feeling myself get more and more fired up.

"Yeah, but at least you know Bella's not like that. Well, not anymore, at least. I mean, I remember some of those outrageous stories you told me about her… I thought you were crushing on the anti-Christ years ago. God, I can't even believe it's the same girl we're talking about."

"Exactly my point! Why am I even letting her be a blip on my radar right now? How can I ignore all the shit she put me through back then?" My frustration is crystal clear now, evidenced by the fact that I'm digging into my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Uh, if memory doesn't fail me, a few weeks after y'all broke up, you made a supremely boneheaded maneuver by screwing around with—,"

I stop the assault on my eyes long enough to restate my meager defense for the thousandth time.

"Hey, I'm not proud of what I did. Don't get on me about this again, dude. I was using the idiotic logic of a seventeen year-old. And for the record, before you even go there, it wasn't one of her mother's friends. You always made it sound like I was a cougar's boy-toy. I think she was a friend of the family, whatever…it's all semantics. I did what I did to make it an easier break for both of us after her mother made us split up."

"Well, a crap-ton of good that did you, Dr. Phil. She was a kid and you broke her heart, asshole! So, as a result, she treated you like yesterday's garbage for the next few years…not to mention the fact that immediately after the 'incident'," he uses finger quotations because we both know what really went on, "you ended up driving her into the arms of her longtime gem of a boyfriend, am I right?"

"Yeah…the same fucking bastard boyfriend who ended up as her husband…her now **dead** husband. Melrose Place. I feel like I'm fucking starring on Melrose Place, dude. My dad always used to make fun of my mom for watching that crap when I was a kid, and here I am, right in the middle of a great storyline. Aaron Spelling would be salivating if he weren't six feet under."

Our fevered shouting comes to a screeching halt, both of us knowing this situation is a damn mess and a half.

"Jesus. We need the girls involved here. I don't know what to tell you, E. What can I say?"

"HA! I've got no idea. Are you allowed to tell me anything about what you know from her accident?"

"Well, I can't get into crazy details, because A) this was almost four years ago and I don't remember every blood pressure reading or the chronology of the procedures we ordered for her, but more importantly, B) doctor-patient confidentiality and HIPAA laws prevent me from saying anything to you without Bella's consent. Plus, I don't know that there's anything I could tell you that she didn't already reveal. I was her doctor. Her aunt trusted me. I followed her case closely until she wasn't a 'case' anymore but a friend who needed help.

"And just so we're clear, the Bella who woke up in 2008 is the only one that I know personally. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that the stories you used to tell me about your Isabella from the Flanders are so beyond the scope of anything that present-day Bella would do or say…it's hard to accept that they're one and the same person."

"And now you see why I treated her so badly until she told me what happened to her! Christ, I thought she was married and trying to date my brother at the same time! **UGH!**"

I lean forward on the lounge chair and rest my elbows on my knees, fingers rubbing at my temples, trying to will away the aneurysm I'm surely about to collapse from.

"I need help, man. Tell me what the hell to do. I can't talk to James about all this…it would be too weird after he just got kicked to the curb by Bella."

"Okay. Take a breath." Jasper tries to calm me. "Can I ask you a question that has nothing to do with Bella right now?"

"Yeah. Shoot."

"What's going on with Tori? And keep in mind that Bella should have nothing to do with this discussion. Are you in it for the long haul with Tori? Cause if you're not, you need to end it sooner rather than later. And please don't do it in front of the entire crowd at your engagement party…talk about Melrose Place."

I start scrubbing my hands over my face furiously, as if taking off a layer or two of skin will enlighten me and give me the answers I'm searching for.

"I don't know, Jazz. I can't leave Jersey. This is my home, my life. I've built a solid foundation for myself and for James. He's counting on me to not flake on him and run across the country. Tori and I planned a future together a long time ago…and it was always meant to be here on LBI! I was ready to start my own family here. Now she's telling me she still wants me, but on her** new** terms. She's being totally selfish and changing our game plan without any discussion at all. And truthfully, it's like she's made her decision already! I don't wanna walk away from everything I worked so hard for over here. But the thought of losing Tori doesn't sit well with me, either."

"Okay, I'm about to say something…sorta playing devil's advocate for one side then the other, so bear with me."

I raise my eyebrows, waiting for Jasper to lower the boom.

"Haven't you already lost Tori?"

I open my mouth to refute Jazz but he raises his hand, "Hear me out for a second. Let me say what's on my mind and then the floor is yours to counter."

I nod in response and fall back on my lounge.

"You and Tori have been separated…leading different lives for a while now. Yet, you got engaged six months ago…why?"

"It seemed like the logical next step. We'd been together for over two years before she got the opportunity to travel and move out west. We're comfortable together, we make sense. I love her, I…I guess it's hard to picture the future without her in it."

"Just hard? I mean, you said you're comfortable and you make sense, but—,"

"Okay, I get it! You're making me say all this stuff out loud so I can hear how lame I sound. **ARGGHHH!** So what, what are you saying? I need to dump her and move on with Bella?"

"Hell no, I'm not saying that at all. I want you to take a step back for a minute; try to see what I see. I'm trying to lay things out for you…and by the way, I told you to leave Bella out of this."

"It's impossible, Jazz. She's consuming my every fucking thought right now. I'm a goddamn mess and my engagement party to another girl is less than a week away."

"Listen. I can't tell you what to do about Tori versus Bella, but I will share this. I'm comfortable with Allie. And we do make sense together, usually," he adds with a smile, "…but that's because we've been married for almost six years. And those are excellent qualities to look for and to have tucked in your mind when you think about the person who is gonna be next to you for the rest of your life. But make no mistake, I'm madly in love with her, too. I can't imagine my life without her. We laugh, we cry, we fight and we make up and it's everything I always wanted my life to be. And if Allie ever told me she wanted to move across the country to start a pencil sharpening company or any other menial or monumental plan that could pop into her scheming brain, I would turn in my notice at Cooper and start looking for jobs in the next city. I wouldn't give it a second thought. Because I just can't live without her."

It's my turn to stare out to the ocean, hoping that an answer will roll in with the tide…or maybe it just did.

"Sorry if that didn't really help…or maybe I should say sorry if it did. I just don't want you to be miserable, man. And I know what LBI and what you've built here mean to you. I'm sorry Tori doesn't wanna be a part of it. But you can't make this decision about Bella. Don't put that on her. She has enough to deal with in her life. Don't make her responsible for breaking up your relationship, too."

I run my hands through my hair, letting Jasper's words of wisdom marinate in my head.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" He doesn't wait for a response this time, "Did you hook up with Bella last night?"

"I kissed her. I know it was wrong, but fuck, it felt so right. It happened right after we got locked in. She pulled away first and the rest of the night we were both just in 'old friend' mode. At least, I tried to be. I told her as much as I could about how our relationship started and the fun we used to have. I took our story right up to where we had to officially break up and the aftermath. I wasn't ready to get into all of that."

"So when do you plan to tell her the rest? What you did, what she did, how you both acted around each other for the next few years? The night those fuckers almost sold her to the highest bidder? Shit, even the night during your last summer when—,"

"Yeah, I know, Jazz," I interrupt him because my brain is about to explode from all the drama swirling within. "I know I have to tell her everything. **DAMMIT!"** I shout up to the sky. "Maybe she would've been less hideous to me for all those years if she'd know the truth earlier."

"Ya think?"

I glare at his jab.

"And I've been having dreams about the night I saved her from those assholes. She's gonna think her parents were fucking psycho for letting her marry that shithead. How can I dump on her parents' graves like that? She's got no goddamn family left! How am I supposed to tell her that the ones she used to have didn't even bother to look out for her when they were alive?"

Jasper lets out an exasperated huff and lifts his face to the sky, probably coming to terms with how sticky of a situation this all is.

"She's gonna need support, man. I don't know if she's gonna want it from me or not. You and Allie and Rosalie and Emmett are gonna have to be there for her. I can tell her, and I can try and be there for her if she wants to cry on my shoulder…but there's no way for me to be fully honest with her without totally breaking her heart. I did it once all those years ago…and I never felt so crappy in my whole life. I don't want to break her all over again. **I** don't want to have to recover from that again. It hurt like hell."

"We'll be here when she needs us. You just keep me informed on how things are going for you and how you're coming along with talking to Bella. I'll prep Alice, Emmett and Rosalie for whatever fallout might occur. We're all she's got. We have to make this okay for her."

I get up from my lounge, cross the deck and lean over the railing, staring at the beach below. "**FUUUUUUCK**!" I scream out toward the Atlantic. "This sucks. Real life really freaking sucks sometimes, y'know? I can't believe this is all happening at the same time. The universe feels like it's imploding."

"Hey, Lennon knew what he was talking about when he said 'Life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans', right? It'll work out, my friend. I have faith. Just take it one day at a time." Jazz stands up and grabs his keys. "I've gotta get back. I promised Tristan a day on the beach with sandcastles and paddle ball."

I walk back over to give him a fist bump, which he returns, but he also pulls me close for a pound on my back.

"Thanks for listening. I appreciate it, man."

"Hey, any time. I'm sorry the hospital keeps me so busy that we can't hang out more often. But listen, golf this week?"

"Yeah, definitely. Let me check in with James about our schedules and I can let you know when I'm free."

"Good deal. See ya, brother. Hang in there." He pats my back once more and then turns toward the stairs.

"Thanks." I watch Jazz descend from sight and I head back into the house, making my way upstairs to crash for the next few hours.

Sleep doesn't come as easily as I would have hoped.

My brain is running a mile a minute and my heart feels heavy, knowing I basically hold the fates of two women in my hands, but for very different reasons.

I don't want to hurt either of them; I'm seriously not that guy. But Dad always tells me that the truth doesn't get any easier with time. I have to say what's on my mind. Give a full disclosure and then try and pick up any pieces that remain.

If that concrete cellar floor aged me thirty years last night, this current mental love triangle of Tori, Edward and Bella, with a mix of confused feelings, sexual tension and broken promises is killing me at an alarming pace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I survived, did you? **

**LaMomo continues to talk me down off the ledge and corrects the hell outta my stuff...and then I have to go and tweak it some more, SMH. It's an addiction. Errors are always mine, peeps.**

**The pre-reading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom & Born Onhalloween love me unconditionally...not sure why, but they do...even when I make them more than a little nuts.**

**Thank you to all who are reading, reviewing, tweeting, alerting, favoriting and pimping this story. Your support continues to flatter me and makes me smile every single day.**

**Last week, I was honored to be named one of the winners on the TLS Blog for Fic of the Week for "Last Call". Thank you so much to Southern Fanfiction Review who wrote up the fantastic and lovely review. **

**Speaking of the angel, Southern Fanfiction Review also wrote an amazingly awesome rec of "Last Call" on her personal blog...please go check it out and send her some love. .com**

**Shoutout to all my Call Girls at the Cabanaboy's Playground. We're having such a good time on my facebook group page, you should come and play, too! :)**


	21. Storm Clouds Rolling In

**~Chapter Twenty~**

**BPOV**

As soon as I arrive at my house after our unplanned Friday night lock-in, I make a beeline for a hot shower. After pulling on a tank top and sweats, I dive head-first into my king-size bed and snuggle under the covers, wishing I had Edward to cuddle with.

_If only._

I was proud of myself for the great restraint I demonstrated by not attacking him during our talk last night. The feel of his soft lips on mine, his tongue, his taste, his fingers caressing me gently; combined, they shot a flame straight through my body that not even a firehouse-issued, industrial strength hose could've had a chance at smothering.

His whispers, the look of sincerity in his gaze…I know Edward meant what he said when he told me that, in his eyes, I was always pretty amazing. That must count for something.

I want to spend more time with him. GOD, I want to spend time with him so badly. Joke with each other like we did last night. Make it fun, light, no pressure…but it's pretty much impossible.

So many years have passed and he's more than moved on. And here I lie, alone.

I hate that my mother felt superior enough to demand the break-up of our blossoming relationship. Just that piece of the puzzle solidifies the rotten memories I have of her and of her 'holier than thou' approach to other people. Edward wasn't good enough for me, so we had to break up? We were teenagers, for crying out loud! But, at that age, I suppose I didn't go against my mother's wishes.

HA! Wouldn't she be appalled right now to know that I'm waiting tables in a bar and restaurant where there are peanut shells on the floor and the most expensive thing on the menu is a 12-ounce filet at $28.99.

My mother, however, is the least of my issues at this point. I can feel myself on the precipice of falling in love with a man who's getting married to another girl. Another girl who wants to take him away from his brother, his parents, his businesses, his home…from me.

I could hear the aggravation and stress in his voice as he explained how Tori wants to leave Jersey and settle down in California. I could hear his apprehension at the thought of picking up and starting over again.

I know that feeling very well. When you're starting from ground zero and you have to build from there. It's not easy.

But Edward would have his wife next to him through all of the changes and the anxiety that accompanies starting from scratch.

I feel a pit start to form in my stomach. He's going to have a wife. He_ was_ mine.

It may have only been for a short while, but he was mine nonetheless.

And without my mother's meddling, would he still have been mine to this day? Would _**we**_ be the ones getting ready to celebrate our engagement this weekend?

I feel my eyes filling up at the loss of an opportunity that was never given the chance to thrive, for so many reasons. I wipe away the lone tear that escapes over the bridge of my nose and attempt to will myself to sleep.

The last thing I think of as I drift off is the indescribable feeling of having Edward's strong and protective arm around me, keeping me warm in the chilly, dark wine cellar…and what I wouldn't give to have his arms around me now.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV**

Shit.

The phone slips from my ear-to-shoulder hold for a second time, so I decide to just hit the "speaker" button and put it in the console. The cops are out in full force on a Saturday night along the boulevard in the summer time, anyway. Don't need a ticket on top of everything else going on right now.

"So, I'm just going to stay at my parents' house with Carlisle and Esme coming into town at the end of the week, is that alright with you?"

_Is that alright? Thank you, GOD! Time to think on my own._

"Yeah, absolutely. Does your mom need any help with set-up or anything for Saturday?"

"No, I don't think so. She said everything's set with the party tents, tables and chairs; they'll be placed by the rental company. And James called her and said that the food would be delivered early that morning with the catering team."

"Okay. Sounds like it's all coming together, then."

"Yup."

_Jesus._ This conversation is like pulling teeth. It's never been this way for Tori and me. What's happening to us?

"So, the girls and I are having fun in Philly. We went to this place called Swanky Bubbles last night and drank champagne and ate fondue till we couldn't breathe anymore…it was so fantastic. You should totally add fondue to the menu at the new place."

"New place?"

"Yeah, you know…in Cali…the new restaurant."

Here we go.

"Tori, I never agreed to California. Please don't start acting like one of those girls."

"Like one of what girls?"

I can hear the cluelessness oozing through the phone right now.

"The kind of girl that just railroads her man into making all sorts of ridiculous decisions that he would never have made on his own. Turning him into a pussy, a fucking Stepford husband. You're barking up the wrong tree."

"Ridiculous decision? I don't see what's so ridiculous about it, Edward," she bites back.

"Tor, seriously. I'm not in the mood. I've got too much going on right now."

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to plant a seed. Have you thought about it anymore, though? Coming out to California with me?"

"Yeah. I've thought about it. I've also thought about how James will flip the fuck out if I walk away from him and everything we've built together."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Edward. I told you last week, people do this all the time. He buys you out, you take the money and start up a new place in L.A. You could even still be his business partner! He'd probably thank you! You'd be making a shit-ton more money out there than you'll ever make here on Long Beach Island."

I whip my car into the parking lot at Last Call and slam on my brakes. This girl is killing me. What the hell happened to my sweet, understanding fiancée? This has to be some kind of pod person.

"Tori. I'm not talking about this with you on the phone. I can hear your girlfriends in the background, they sound trashed and to be honest, you do, too. On top of the fact that you're putting me on the spot and it's not fair. Don't bully me into this, Tori. I'm not kidding."

"Fine. Whatever. Listen, I've gotta run. We have reservations at The Continental at eight. I'll be back in town late tomorrow night. When do you work next?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be there through dinner."

"Okay, I'll stop by on Monday, then."

I allow my head to fall back onto the headrest. My eyes close tight and I can only nod in response to her statement…I'm so fucking drained right now and this was only a five minute phone call.

"Edward. I really love you. Please, say you'll come with me," she whispers.

"Love you, too," I mumble back, "we can talk more on Monday."

"'Kay…bye, honey."

"See ya."

I hit the "end call" button and try to bring my blood pressure down. I need to sit in my car for a few more minutes before heading in to do the inventory. With each passing minute of that conversation, it seems that my nerves continued to get ramped up. I think I've managed to run my hands through my hair approximately forty-three times in the last ten minutes. I take a look in the rearview mirror to survey the damage I've done before I can disappear to the cellar.

_Ugh._

I feel like a lamb being led to the slaughter. I can hear the "tick-tick-tick" of the time bomb that's lingering in the back of my mind.

_I don't know if this is right. _

_How do I get out of this?_

_How do I break Tori's heart?_

I know Jasper told me this morning to not allow Bella to be a factor in what I decide about my future with Tori, but I still can't stop thinking about her.

How do I even know if she'd want to be with me if I found myself suddenly single again?

Especially after I tell her all of the shit that went down between the two of us? It'll be a bloody miracle if she wants to get close to me again. From the time she broke up with me in the middle of that first summer, up until that final summer night four years later when I put it all on the line with her and ended up walking away empty handed; there wasn't a day that one of us didn't seem emotionally charged.

Am I really about to do this to myself again?

With the same damn girl?

What's that phrase? "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." It's not the shame I'm worried about…it's the outrageous heartache that I don't want to go through again.

Okay. Time to turn my brain off for the next couple of hours. I just need to get the inventory done and go home to get a decent night's sleep to prep for tomorrow.

Sunday mornings come quickly, especially with the breakfast buffet that seems to always be so popular among the vacationers as well as our regulars. My mom loves that so many of the staples she served us growing up for big Sunday breakfasts have ended up on our buffet at Last Call.

_Damn. _Another pang of guilt or pain or whatever it is I'm feeling when I think about leaving Jersey.

How do I move across the country without having Mom and Dad there? My father's set of scrutinizing eyes giving a once-over of the new facility and even offering a pat on the back, showing how proud he is? How proud they both are? It doesn't matter how old you are; it still feels good to get that boost of confidence when you know your parents are in your corner and support you without fail.

And we've **always** been an incredibly tight family. _Esme and her boys._ I laugh at the memory. We thought we sounded like a musical group who could tour together.

Do I really want to separate from the fold? Have it be just Tori and I? Do I want to move out west after getting married and start a family with no other support system anywhere near us?

And holy shit, without my mother there to hold her first grandchild mere hours after birth? The woman will have a conniption if that opportunity is taken from her.

And James. The thought of even broaching the topic of leaving the business and my brother behind makes me want to vomit. After all the blood, sweat and tears we've put into establishing the hotel, restaurant and bar, the catering company and the B&B in the infant stages of remodeling, how can I consider walking away?

I can't believe Tori's asking this of me.

The cards keep stacking against the concept of leaving. And even though it does matter, this decision really isn't about my mom or my dad or my brother and how they'd feel if I left.

It's about me.

And I don't want to leave. I just…don't.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

"Hey…looks like it'll be a busy night, huh?" I casually say to Edward as I scoot behind him and reach for more peanuts to fill the bowls on the bar.

He smiles, while mixing a round of cosmos I just ordered for a group of girls. "Yeah, it's usually pretty crazy in the week leading up to a major holiday, fourth of July being the most celebrated around here. I think it's 'cause it's the middle of the summer, y'know? People have barely arrived for Memorial Day and by Labor Day, most of them have left for the summer to get ready for the new school year commitments back home."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Well, if this is just a Monday night crowd, I'll be interested to see what this weekend will be like," I add with a chuckle.

I see Edward twist his head, doing a double-take after hearing what I said.

"Not that you'll find out, though. You're not on the schedule, you know that, right?"

"Oh, um…yeah, I mentioned it to James but he must've forgotten to say something to you. I wanted to work since so many of you will be at your party this weekend. I didn't want you to be short-staffed."

"Oh," he starts with his brows wrinkled in confusion, "y— you're not coming?"

"Well, I would have, had I still been dating James…but now it just seems sorta…odd?" I have the inflection of a question because I'm looking to him for confirmation, that it would be, in fact, a little weird for me to be at his engagement party.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. I mean, it'll be a great party, I don't want you to miss out on a fun time. Almost the whole gang'll be there," he adds, attempting to sweeten the deal for me, I suppose.

No sweetening needed, Edward.

The way I'm feeling about him right now, I'd go to a week-long conference on the art of lint collecting, as long as he were there.

"That's okay. I think it'll be better if I look after stuff around here. You said yourself that the holiday weekend will mean it'll be a madhouse, and if most of the staff is with you…I just think…I don't know…"

"What? What is it?" he's questioning, looking for answers I can't admit to him.

Edward can see that I'm trying to dodge this conversation. "Here, come with me," he jerks his head to the side to motion for me to follow him to the office.

And I do.

He shuts the door behind us, walks over and leans against his desk with his feet kicked out in front of him. Arms are crossed in front of his chest. His well-defined arms are taunting me underneath his black "Last Call" t-shirt.

He's posturing for a confrontation. But what is there to fight about? Honestly.

"Bella, why do I get the feeling that you're just avoiding the party because of…us?"

"Us?" My heart flutters at the term, but I quiet it down, glancing behind him to see the picture of Tori and him embracing in front of a Christmas tree.

He cocks his head to the side and gives me a look that clearly says, "Don't be stupid".

"Yeah. You know what I mean. You came to me looking for answers, I gave you some…and it led to us kissing…a kiss I still, selfishly, can't regret. We have history together that you just found out about…and I just…ugh, I don't know what I'm saying," he looks away, shaking his head.

"I—I'm trying to give you space. I mean, it's your engagement party! You should be happy, right? Don't worry about me. That kiss…it just—,"

He lifts himself from his leaning position, takes one long stride forward and parks himself about two feet in front of me with his hands dug deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"It just what?" he pushes.

Caught off-guard by his boldness, I stutter, "It…y—you…wha—"

"You've been thinking about it, haven't you?" His gruff voice whispers my way, searching for an answer in my eyes and in my words. His knees are bent and he's lowered his head to try and be face to face with me. I'm not ready to say it out loud, though. It's a bell that I can't un-ring once it's been sounded.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Through the door, we hear Alicia's muffled voice calling out, "Hey E, two big parties and several sets of couples just walked through the door; Dave's gettin' swamped!"

He and I stare at each other for at least twenty seconds, a silent conversation passing between us as we ask and answer questions with our searching eyes.

I lower my gaze without another word and turn to walk toward the door. I reach for the handle and realize Edward has caught up with me as he places his fingers lightly on top of my hand.

"Bella, can we talk more later tonight when it's not as busy? I really need to—"

"**EDWARD!"**

"COMING! Jesus!"

"I'm sorry I got tongue-tied back there," I whisper in all sincerity, "I'll find you later and we can talk then, okay?" I offer, before walking off to the servers' station.

He gives me a small smile and nods, willing to accept what little I've given him.

The evening flies and by 8pm, as I start the extra tasks that complete my shift, I realize that Alicia just seated a table of three ladies in my section, so I grab my tray and walk over to introduce myself and take their order.

"Hi ladies, how we doin'? Can I get you started with—,"

"Isabella?"

I glance up from my tray where I just jotted down the table number on the ticket, to see who's called my name.

"Yes?" I'm not sure which girl the voice belongs to, but all three sets of eyes are glued on my face.

"What— what are you doing here?" I see that it's the girl with long dark hair who's spoken.

Suddenly it dawns on me. She's one of the girls from the pictures Rose and I found last week. She's beaming from ear to ear and seems like she's ready to chit-chat the night away.

"Uh, I work here," I begin with a tentative smile, "I'm sorry you—"

"You _work_ here? Hahahahaha, good one; oh my God, you are soooo funny. Work here? Yeah, right," she adds with a giggle-snort and a roll of her eyes, "Did you lose a bet or something? My God, how have you been?"

My head is spinning with all the things I want to address from her last statement, but I can't go any further because she interjects again.

"Seriously, Izz. God, it's been, what, five years? What brings you to LBI? Are you here with Alec?" She looks around like my dead husband is gonna pop out from behind me, playing 'peek-a-boo'.

"Umm, no, I—,"

"Come on, come sit!" She squeals as she yanks my hand forward toward the only empty chair at their table. "Oh girls, I totally forgot my manners. This is a good friend of mine from ages ago! We knew each other from Ocean City during our high school years. Our families both had cabanas at the Flanders."

The Doublemint twins who've been quiet but smiley up until now 'oooh and ahhh' like this girl is explaining the Theory of Relativity.

I'm so confused, I've gone mute.

She points with her thumbs toward one then the other, "So this is Bree and this is Tanya…girls, this is Isabella…or Izz, as we all knew her…FIZZY IZZY!" She cackles so loudly that my face starts contorting in pain and worry, wondering what else she's about to reveal about me.

"Fizzy Izzy! HA! That's soooo hilarious, Ang. How'd you get that nickname?" Bree asks me with half-lidded eyes.

I give a half-hearted smile because the question was technically directed at me, but 'Ang' interrupts to give the explanation.

"Oh man, Izz LOVED to drink Sloe Gin Fizzes…it was her absolute favorite. She drank so many that her boyfriend started calling her Fizzy Izzy and it just stuck. God, he was soooo hot…so you were saying? Where's Alec? Tell me you're still with him! Cause if not, I'm sooo going after THAT!" She starts her high-pitched, squawking laugh again and actually starts high-fiving her friends.

Clearly, they've already had plenty to drink. If there was ever a chance of pulling any kind of information from this girl, I've got no hope now, considering she's already two, going on three sheets to the wind.

"Oh man, my sister's gonna FLIP out when she sees you here! She's in the ladies' room right now. Who did you say you're with?"

"I didn't…I said I worked here," I restate with an unsure smile.

"Hahahaha, Izz, whatevs. Oh look, here she is. BROOKEY! Hey Brooke!" She starts waving her arms wildly above her head like she's trying to land a 747 on Long Beach Boulevard.

I look over to see a woman walking toward me, whom I could only describe as a blonde bombshell. I didn't realize that real-life Barbies existed. Didn't I read somewhere that if the Barbie Doll had actually been human, her bust size compared to her waist and hips, wouldn't have allowed her to walk upright?

Yeah well, this puts that myth to rest.

"Holy. Shit. Look what the cat dragged in. Isabella Swan…or is it King, now? Never thought I'd have to see you again."

My eyes widen at this new girl's reaction to me. I don't know what to say, her sentiment seems less than magnanimous; if I were a betting girl, I'd say she's not my biggest fan.

"Where's your husband? The grapevine reported he was finally gonna tie the knot several years back. Though I can't imagine why, especially to you," she adds with an obnoxious roll of her eyes.

My mind is racing. There's way too much happening at once. I barely started to accept this person, Angela, as one of my acquaintances from years ago, before her sister arrived and started talking down to me like I wasn't worthy of licking her Jimmy Choos.

"Oh Brookey, stop being such a sore loser and watch your manners," Angela chides. Her two girlfriends have become suspiciously quiet and are following the conversation like they're watching a tennis match.

"Are we seriously playing this game, Isabella? You've got nothing to say?" She flips her hair and drops her purse on the table. "You're gonna act like you don't know me?" Brooke falls into her seat and clicks her tongue as she continues in a murmur that I'm certain I'm meant to hear, "I guess we all know where you got your blind eye from…your father was always fucking clueless, too."

When I finally open my mouth to address these confusing accusations hurled at me at warp speed, I see and feel Edward press up next to me and take over the conversation.

"Ooookay, hey ladies. Um, Bella's going on a break now, so Alicia here will be more than happy to take care of you. I've gone ahead and brought over a pot of coffee for you while you decide on dinner."

"Oh my God, look who it is. Jesus, you really are slumming it, aren't you Isabella? The fucking cabana boy? Are you serious?"

She turns to Edward and continues her diatribe.

"Didn't she mind-fuck you enough, Cabana Boy? With her on again-off again flirtations? She never wanted you back then because you weren't good enough, is she acting like she wants you now? You pined away for her summer after summer, did you finally fuck her outta your system? Lord knows she wasn't giving it up for Alec, maybe she finally spread her legs for you."

I see Edward open his mouth, his nostrils flaring. He's visibly shaken. I've officially zoned out…too stupid and shocked to form any words at all. I can't even believe what I'm hearing, but then James's voice pierces through the accusations and viciousness; he speaks softly but firmly.

"Ladies. This is a family place, I'm gonna need you to keep your voices down or you'll have to leave," then he turns to Edward and mumbles something in his ear, to which Edward nods in response.

"I mean honestly, you weren't good enough for Alec, and you had the nerve to think you were too good for anyone…he should've left you at the…"

I'm stunned into silence listening to that girl's tirade fade into the distance as I feel Edward's strong hand on the small of my back ushering me quickly through the restaurant, out the back door and into the parking lot.

It's not until we get to my car that I regain the power of speech.

"What— what the hell was that all about in there?" I'm pointing toward the bar as if he doesn't know exactly where we were and what just occurred. "Edward, do you know who those girls were?"

Scrubbing his hands brusquely over his face, he responds, "Yeah, I do. Listen, let me follow you home. We can talk about it there…I mean, if that's okay with you. I can fill in some of the blanks. I'm sorry you just had to go through all that. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it in time."

I nod. I have no clue what to think or what to say. Edward said he'd help me, so I'll wait.

But I do feel a sick pit forming in my stomach. More ugliness uncovered.

If Edward had been a catty bitch, he might've said the same things to me last month when we met…again.

I walk toward my car after Edward passes me my keys but stop dead in my tracks and spin around saying the only logical thing that comes to mind.

"But wait! I didn't even finish my shift or my pre-closing responsibilities!"

Edward huffs, sporting a half-smile and shaking his head. "You're off in like twenty minutes, Bella. And I got done about two hours ago. Let's go. They don't need us for the rest of the night…Alicia, Meredith and James can handle it, we're good."

"Oh…okay."

"Hey, did you grab any dinner during your shift?"

What? Is he asking me about food? I shake my head to focus. "No. No, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Alright, tell ya what, I'm gonna grab a few things and then I'll be over. I'll cook you dinner. I owe you the meal you didn't get a chance to eat at the restaurant since we were swamped during the dinner rush."

"Edward, you don't have to cook for me. I don't always eat here during my shift."

"Well, then I definitely owe you, don't I?" He's going for levity in a situation that's wrought with discomfort. "I'll be right behind you, I'm just gonna run into Shoprite. Gimme ten minutes."

I swallow and nod again. I'm so shaken up by what just transpired in the restaurant. "Okay…see you soon."

I drive back to my house, trying to make sense of what went on this evening.

Why the hell was that girl so freaking mean and crude? And what was that barb about being blind just like my father?

And what did I possibly do or say to Edward years ago, that this girl knew about, that would have her slinging such horrid and disgusting accusations and insults at him?

With Edward on his way to my house, I suppose I'm about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I realize you didn't get the full Edward story in this chapter, but I have a very good reason. As most of you know my Grandmother had been very ill, and sadly, she passed away at the end of last week. My babies, hubs and I made another long car ride to NJ and spent a long weekend there for my Gram's funeral services and extra family time as we mourn the loss of pretty much the best lady we've ever known. It's been very difficult, but the uplifting part of her passing is that we know that my Grandpa was waiting with open arms for her at the pearly gates...and she's missed him terribly since he died 11 years ago.**

**That being said, this was supposed to be a chapter of over 8K words, but my team and I thought it best to split it in two, to give me time to decompress and spend time with my family without missing any weeks of chapter postings. It has also given me an extra week to write the next chapter rather than scramble to get it done. Thank you all for your prayers, long-distance hugs and messages of sympathy. I appreciate all of your love and support.**

**LaMomo is my fantastic beta, but more than that, she is an amazing lady and friend. I love her to pieces and am so thankful she's in my corner. My prereading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are my arm floaties, or swimmies as my kids and I call them, in other words, I would most likely drown if they weren't right next to me at all times.**

**Southern Fanfiction Review wrote a lovely review of Last Call after it won for TLS Fic of the Week. You can check out her flattering words at the blog: . **

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read, review, rec, tweet, alert, favorite and pimp the hell out of my story. I appreciate it so very much. **

**Would love for you to come join the fun over on Facebook at the Last Call group. Please let me know if you'd like to be added.**


	22. The Snowball Effect

**~Chapter Twenty-One~**

**BPOV**

"Hey."

"Hi. I come bearing gifts…well food, actually. It'll be an easy night. Gnocchi in Bolognese sauce, salad and garlic bread, good?"

"Yeah, sounds great! Come on in."

I hold the door open with a smile as he brushes past me, laying the brown shopping bags on the kitchen island and starting to open and close cabinets and drawers.

"Got a can opener?"

"Umm, yeah," I step behind him, take it out of the drawer and hand it over, "can I help with anything?"

"Just pour us some wine, I'm gonna get started on the sauce."

Twenty minutes later, I'm salivating. The salted water is almost to a rolling boil, the salad is prepped, the garlic bread needs about five more minutes in the oven, and Edward is standing over the saucepot, stirring every few minutes.

I mean, don't get me wrong, the dinner smells fantastic, but watching Edward move through the room like he owns the place has gotten me all hot and bothered. I like seeing him in my kitchen…I like watching him concentrate as he seasons the ground beef, adds the tomato puree and then the other essential ingredients he's got spread all over the counter…speaking of which...

"So, I take it you enjoy the cooking aspect of the business as well? Not just being the money and numbers guy?"

"Oh yeah, I mean, James and I both learned a ton of stuff from our mom and grandmothers; our family has always been really close. We've held onto recipes…it just came naturally, being brought up surrounded by so many talented cooks in our family. James perfected his skills at the CIA…but mine's more of a raw talent, still a little rough around the edges," he adds with a damn wink, donning his crooked smile.

I swallow hard, holding eye contact with Edward.

He has to know what he's doing to me.

I'm pretty sure I started melting after hearing him say the words "raw and rough" within a few seconds of each other.

_Jesus. Is it hot in here?_

"So, is this your standard sauce?" I ask, trying to shake the undeniable rush of heat I feel between my legs.

"Standard sauce?"

"Yeah, you know, the one you put on all the different kinds of noodles?" I see Edward stiffen and visibly cringe. "What? What did I say?"

He places the ladle down on the spoon rest, turns to me, puts both his hands on my shoulders and says, "Promise me you will never…EVER…refer to pasta as 'noodles' again…it's a cardinal sin, Bella. Seriously, I'm pretty sure it might even be the eleventh commandment."

I chuckle and then stop, realizing he's dead serious.

"Ohhh, okay. Pretty serious about your pah-stuh, huh?" I tease, enjoying the easy banter.

"Well, you don't have to say it like that," he laughs, "I'm just letting you know that the only noodles on the planet are Oodles of Noodles, lo mein & Chinese noodles and egg noodles. Everything else is pasta, macaroni, or you can refer to the specific type of pasta…like tonight we're having gnocchi."

"Gnocchi."

"Yes, gnocchi, it's made from potatoes and flour and no, this isn't my 'standard sauce', it's just the kind that goes best with this type of pasta, in my opinion. I probably make about six different sauces. But for this sauce, I'd use gnocchi or cavatelli."

"Okay, so school me, Chef Cullen…what've we got in this Bolognese sauce?"

"Well, we have the ground beef I seasoned with some garlic, tomato puree, pesto, mushrooms, wine and some water."

"It smells fantastic. I guess you'll just have to make me a different kind of pasta some other time, so that you can show off a new sauce."

He looks at me thoughtfully and smiles, "You've got a deal."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

After dinner and almost two bottles of wine, we head out onto the back deck, refreshed glasses in hand, ready to talk.

This has felt suspiciously like a date all evening.

I'd love to believe that was the case, but his engagement party is five days away.

I've gotta stop torturing myself.

This is just a friend coming over for dinner and a chat.

We've been able to keep the conversation fairly light until now, but I know Edward is ready to open up…especially regarding that freak of a woman at the bar tonight.

"So…what can you tell me about that girl tonight at the bar? Brooke something? I didn't even get her last name. How did I know her?"

"Her family rented a cabana for a chunk of time every summer. They weren't there the whole time, usually about a month, I think. Anyway, she uhh, she liked your boyfriend, a lot actually. She was always really jealous of you."

"Okay, but all of those hateful things she was saying make me think this went way beyond being jealous of me 'cause she had a crush on my boyfriend from afar," I state, still unable to make the pieces match.

"Yeah, I don't know how 'afar' it actually was, though."

I raise my eyebrows in silent question. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

"Alec was cheating on me? When was this?"

Edward shakes his head and spills the proverbial beans. "I don't know when it started, but I actually walked in on them at one point. I think it was my third year working the cabanas."

"Wow. And you walked in on them…" I wave my hand in a circular motion, assuming he can connect the dots without me stating the obvious.

He nods, raising his eyebrows.

"Nice. And this was my fiancé? What a gem!" I roll my eyes, wondering what I could've been thinking when I agreed to marry this louse.

"He wasn't your fiancé at that point."

"But he was my boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"Well, what was my reaction when I found out about it? Did you tell me what you walked in on?"

"I did...at least, I tried."

"You tried. I didn't want to hear the truth, huh?" _Dumb girl._ I can't believe I was a dumb girl.

"No, it wasn't just that. We weren't really on the best of terms," Edward's voice gets softer as he turns away for a moment.

"Why?"

He turns back to me after I see his chest rise and fall, exhaling grandly as if this was a biggie he was about to lob over the net. "Uhh, well, we sorta ran hot and cold with each other after our break-up."

"Wasn't our relationship and break-up during your first summer working the cabanas?" He nods, taking a gulp of his wine. "Okay, so what was our problem? Why couldn't we move past it and get along?"

"Our breakup wasn't exactly easy…on either of us…and then it was made infinitely worse."

I reply with a pensive nod. If my mother made us split, I'm sure it was very difficult for us to just walk away from each other, knowing we still had strong feelings…but…

"Worse, how? What happened?" I say out loud, rather than think it.

"I set you up." He delivers, with his eyes dead-locked on mine.

"You what?"

"I set you up so that you'd walk in on something that would hurt you."

I crinkle my eyes in confusion. Hurt me? But he really liked me…maybe even more than 'liked'? We haven't gotten that far in our talk, so I can only speculate at this point.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because our break-up was torture for both of us, Bella," he explains with a slight tremor to his voice. "We had such an amazing time together for those six weeks. It was so hard to just walk away from each other…especially because we saw each other every single day, all day long. So I made a decision. A crappy, totally illogical decision, which I thought could help us both get over the hurt we were feeling." I watch him gulp down the rest of his wine and start to refill his glass.

Oh, boy.

"Okay…this doesn't sound good…even though you sorta sound like you had good intentions," I'm aware that the inflection in my voice suggests I'm questioning his decision-making skills…but he was seventeen …Lord knows I'm not enjoying being judged by what I did at seventeen, or sixteen, or fifteen…or…_ugh_.

"Yeah, I did. I really did, but after it all blew up in my face, I realized it was the worst thing I could've possibly done…to both of us." Edward shakes his head, still bothered by these past events.

I brace myself, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

"Okay, so spill…whadja do?"

"I made it look like I hooked up with some other girl."

"Hooked up? How hooked up?" I question, tentatively.

"She was naked with only a towel around her, and I had my pants unbuttoned with her face buried in my neck. You walked in on us in your cabana."

"Ouch. And you meant for me to see you like that?" I state, feeling a little hurt, even though it's a story being told, and not an emotional memory I'm grappling with.

"Yeah. I thought that if I could get you to be really angry with me, you'd pay less attention to me and it would make our tortured break-up a little more bearable."

"Tortured break-up, huh?"

"Yeah…at least, that's what we thought it was at the time. I mean, in all honesty, we were kids, Bella. What did we really know about love and loss at the time? It was the most adult thing we knew…and our feelings were real, but we were acting like Romeo and Juliet…like we'd never be able to breathe again if we couldn't be together."

"Jeez. So you had me walk in on the two of you." I pause, looking out toward the ocean. "And what did you do in response?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" My jaw drops open. "You let me walk away? You didn't come after me and try to explain yourself at all?"

"No."

"Yikes. That's pretty heartless, boss. Remind me never to break up with you again." I chuckle through the irony of it all.

"I know it sounds really shitty. I figured if I let you believe the lie, you would be able to pick up the pieces and move on. That you'd let me slip away quietly from the hold you had on me...from the hold we had on each other."

"And did it happen that way? Well, I guess it must've, if I ended up married and you're sitting here engaged, right?"

"If I could go back in time to change what happened, believe me, I would, because what happened next started the new chapter in our lives. The one where you tortured me on a daily basis, not only by acting like a spoiled brat, but by throwing your new relationship in my face."

"My new relationship?"

"Yeah. With Alec."

"When did I meet him?"

"The same fucking weekend I put my brilliant plan into action. I think you met him the following night," he barks while shaking his head.

"Wow. I worked quickly, huh? You must've doubted my feelings for you if I was so willing to get into another relationship with somebody else just like that."

"Probably just as much as you doubted my feelings for you after you walked in on the set-up. But I swear Bella, I swear that nothing happened with her. She was someone you knew…well, that your family knew. You called her parents 'aunt and uncle', but they weren't related to you. Anyway, they had a daughter who was older than you, older than me, too, actually, and it just sorta…happened. It was a spur of the moment thing, I hadn't even really planned it…it just came to my mind and..."

"Okay, you can spare me the details, Edward. I mean, I know I don't remember any of this, but I'm already feeling uncomfortable thinking about you hooking up with some other girl and allowing me to walk in on you, making me think you had sex with her, when you're saying it didn't even come close." I take a huge gulp of wine to settle my nerves.

"It didn't. We barely even kissed. She'd been throwing herself at me the whole week that they stayed with you. When I realized that if I allowed you to see me and her together, you'd probably walk away, I just did it. It was cruel and stupid and started a snowball effect of events that I never expected to happen. I don't know what else to say, except that I'm sorry."

I remain quiet. I don't really know what to say at this point. Edward is telling me that he made an epically stupid decision after we were forced to break up by my mother. And this decision didn't only solidify our breakup, but set in motion the events that led to my relationship with Alec, my two-timing boyfriend/fiancé and now dead husband, as well as Edward's current relationship status with Tori. If not for my mother's interference and his dumb set-up…would we still be together?

My brain is on overload. This is what I asked for, though…answers to questions that only he knew. I just never thought what Edward knew, what Edward did, was such a huge piece to my history.

"What are you thinking?" he asks, not looking at me, but at his fingers, which are lazily playing at the stem of his wine glass.

"Lots of things, I guess. Mostly about my mother and what a wretch of a woman it seems she always was. But I'd like to ask you the same question, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm a little bit drunk, actually. I needed liquid courage to get through all that shit I just dumped on you. Mind if I make some coffee?"

I smile at his candid response, but I understand the deflection. I'm feeling pretty tipsy myself. I grab his wrist to look at his watch as the blurry numbers slowly come into focus.

"Holy smokes! It's 12:30! I can't believe we've been talking so long! Do you really wanna drink coffee at this hour?"

"Nahh, not really. But I need to try and sober up to drive the rest of the way home. If I tried to walk the two miles, I'd end up passed out in the dune grass somewhere, with sand fleas biting the crap outta me."

Before thinking it through, I blurt out what I really desire.

"Do you want to just stay here? I can even offer you a mattress with blankets and pillows! Much nicer than the accommodations you provided for us on Friday night." I give him a sarcastic grin, get up from the table, grab our wine glasses and head for the door as Edward stands up behind me.

"Hey! Was that a dig? I was trying to make the best of it, Miss Klutzy McTripsalot! **YOU** were the reason we turned into human popsicles!"

I whip my head around to give him a snarky retort and lose my balance over the small lip of the slider door. Thankfully, Edward has lightning-fast reflexes and grabs me around the waist before I fall face-first onto my kitchen floor.

"Whoa! Up you go. Sure you're okay there, Klutzy?"

He's holding me tight to his chest, my body perpendicular to his. I look up to see I'm mere inches away from his fantastically stubble-covered jaw.

Didn't I say once that I wanted to lick this thing?

Yup. I'm sure I did. Lick it like a lollipop.

I stop swooning over his spectacular, manly features and playfully bite back with, "Hardee har-har. Do you wanna stay here or not?"

"Are you inviting me into your bed, Bella?" He drunkenly teases, and quirks his sexy-as-fuck eyebrow.

"No. I'm inviting you into **A** bed…not** MY** bed. **YOU** have a fiancée who would be mighty pissed off to hear that you've cuddled with me two nights in less than four days…especially the week before your engagement party, buster."

Aaaaaaand, silence.

It's like a car just came to a screeching halt on a sleepy street and the brakes made that grating "ERRRRRR" sound.

_Way to mention the fiancée, Bella._

Debbie Downer…that's me!

Edward attempts to straighten his slouch and widen his eyes to wake himself out of his drunken stupor.

"I'm just teasing. But yeah, I mean, I'll just crash right here on the couch if you don't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean, I have six bedrooms upstairs, Edward. Five of them are collecting dust. I think you should come upstairs with me and sleep in a bed like a normal person. You'll feel refreshed in the morning and then we can talk more about…us."

"Us?" Edward repeats, with his brows furrowed.

"Yeah…hey, didn't we have this conversation but in reverse earlier today? Well, yesterday, technically? In your office?" I grab his hand and start leading him up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms.

He doesn't put up much of a fuss.

"Oh yeah, we did. Huh. I guess "us" has been on both our minds lately," he murmurs.

I stop at the bedroom next to mine and turn to face him.

"Yeah. I guess it has." I swallow hard trying to get back on track. "So…umm…here's where you can stay. If you need towels or anything, they're all set up in the bathroom across the hall. I even have fresh toothbrushes and toothpaste. Feel free to take whatever you need."

He leans against the door jamb, eyes at half-mast and whispers, "Thanks, Bella. If I'd known we were having a sleepover again, I would've packed my jammies."

"Well, I could let you borrow mine, but you'd probably look silly in my Cookie Monster tank top and coordinating cookie crumb sleep shorts. I suppose you'll have to improvise. Just do what you normally do!" I add with a smack to his upper arm as I sway trying to keep my balance.

"I normally sleep in my boxers."

"Well then, there ya go," I say as I feel my blush creeping up my neck.

Next thing I know, Edward is towering over me, with his head bent toward my ear, his hot, sweet wine breath blowing in my ear, "But see...problem is, I'm not wearing any."

I close my eyes, my head lolling back… intoxicated not only by the wine, but by the man standing in front of me.

I'm completely under his spell.

I need to get my wits about me before I do something we'll both regret, like jump on him like a jungle cat.

No. Not when he's engaged.

I back up a few steps and look up, making eye contact. "Sleep well."

He nods and continues to watch me step toward my doorway.

"Goodnight Bella."

"'Night."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV**

"_Do you have your key in your purse?"_

"_Nope, oh well! __***HICCUP***__ Guess we can go back to the parrrrty!"_

"_Forget it. Just reach into my front pocket, I have the master in there."_

_In the ninety seconds the elevator took to reach the penthouse, Isabella managed to fidget and readjust her body until she's wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs are in a vice-grip around my waist like a baby koala holding on for dear life._

"_Okay, I have to let go of your neck then…don't let me fall."_

"_I've got you, I promise." _

_I feel her slink both hands into my back pockets and squeeze my ass while searching for the key._

"_No key, Edwaaaard," she whispers seductively next to my ear, tequila breath wafting over to my nose._

"_I said front pocket, silly girl. You were just trying to cop a feel."_

"_Oops! You found me out," she giggles and I have to roll my eyes. This girl's gonna be the death of me, I know it._

"_***HICCUP* **__Aha! Here we are…oh, and hellloooooooo," she adds, waggling her eyebrows and grazing my ever-hardening dick, which is perched precariously beneath her scantily-clad bottom. I can fuckin' feel the heat she's giving off. _

_God, I'm so dead._

"_Here you go! __***HICCUP***__ Need help putting it in, stud?"_

"_No, I can put it in just fine, thanks."_

"_Mmhmmm, I'm sure you can." She tries winking at me, but it looks more like she's got sand in her eye._

"_In you go, Princess. Welcome home."_

"_Awww, you're too good to me," she murmurs, centimeters from my lips. "You just carried me over the threshold. You're my prince. Shall we commence the wedding night festivities, now?"_

"_Isabella…just…here." I flop her down on her bed and she giggles and starts bouncing and flapping around on the mattress like a fish out of water._

"_This is a good quality bed we've got here, my prince…the springs are almost silent. My parents won't hear us…care to join me and test out its shocks, lover-boy? __***HICCUP***__" _

_She gets herself up on all fours and wiggles her sensational ass in my face, which, in turn, causes me to let out an inhuman growl of sexual frustration. I seriously don't even know why she bothered to wear the bikini…it's covering jack-shit at the moment._

"_Isabella, your parents won't hear us 'cause they're in Atlantic City for the night. And as much as that was a really **lovely** invitation, ass-wriggle and all, I'm gonna have to pass. You're drunk as hell, and I guarantee once you sober up and daylight hits, it'll be Groundhog Day all over again; and you're gonna hate me again. Just like you always do. Every. Single. Day."_

_My words seem to startle her. She gets quiet and collapses on her belly, tucking her arms under her face and turning her head to the side to face me._

_I sit down on the edge of her bed after pulling the comforter up to her shoulder blades and gingerly removing the rubber band from her pony-tailed hair._

"_I could never hate you, Edward," she whispers, sounding pained. "I miss you. Every. Single. Day."_

_I see a tear fall over the edge of her gorgeous brown eye as she continues, "…more than you'll ever know."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. Hopefully most of you have stowed your tomatoes and eggs that you've been hurling at Edward for his "cheating". You see now it wasn't NEARLY the episode that some of your imaginations thought it might have been. And, you may want to hang on to some of those tomatoes and eggs for future chapters...more revealing background on Bella is coming down the pike. **

**LaMomo is my spectacular beta. And Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are my awesome pre-reading Cabana Girls. I'm spoiled by the lot of them, what can I say?**

**So much silliness and Robporn to share and enjoy over in the Last Call group on Facebook. The Call Girls are quite the sophisticated bunch ;) Let me know if you'd like to be added. **

**To all of my readers, reviewers, rec'ers, pimpers, tweeters, alerters, favoriters, lurkers and the like. You flatter me. Thank you so, so much.**

**And finally, for all of the heartfelt condolences you sent my way on the passing of my Grandmother. Words can't express the love and gratitude I feel for all of you. **

**Heading to New Orleans Thursday for a long weekend to watch my cousin get married! Be back on Sunday for teaser time!**

**Have a wonderful week, my friends.**


	23. Endings and Beginnings

**~Chapter Twenty-Two~**

**EPOV**

I hear the chimes of my alarm going off somewhere in the distance, but it's muffled.

***high-high, higher-higher, lower-lower***

The same three doubled tones, over and over and over again.

***high-high, higher-higher, lower-lower***

Oh God, make it stop.

***high-high, higher-higher, lower-lower***

When I find my blackberry, I'm chucking it in the ocean.

I crack one eye open and take in my surroundings.

***high-high, higher-higher, lower-lower***

I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.

Definitely NOT in my room.

***high-high, higher-higher, lower-lower***

Then it hits me.

There was wine.

Lots of wine.

With Bella.

***high-high, higher-higher, lower-lower***

Holy crap, I spilled my guts last night. Well, a lot of them, anyway.

As I reach for my jeans to silence the annoying alarm, it all comes back into focus.

***high-high, higher-hi—*** …ahhh. Silence is golden.

I stand up and stretch, throw my jeans and t-shirt back on and head for the bathroom across the hall.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I open the door and —

***SMACK***

"Jesus! Are you alright?"

I reach down to help Bella up. I literally crashed into her, causing her to lose her balance and topple backwards onto the floor.

"Yeah…I'm okay," she responds, rubbing at the bridge of her nose and blinking her eyes rapidly. I can see them getting red as the moisture gathers, threatening to spill over. "I think I'm seeing stars. Nothing like the feeling of a nose injury, ugh."

"God, I'm so sorry, Bella. Do you have any Tylenol or ibuprofen for the pain?"

"Yeah, I was just about to get some to handle my crazy headache. I always get a headache in the morning after a night of drinking wine."

"I could use a dose myself, lead the way."

I follow Bella down the stairs, trying desperately, but failing, not to ogle her in her very skimpy tank top and sleep shorts. We reach the kitchen, where she grabs us each a bottle of water and hands me three rapid-release Tylenol.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hopefully we'll be good as new in no time," she adds with a smile and a wince, rubbing at her poor nose. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, like a rock, thanks. You?"

"Mhmm," she nods, taking a gulp of water, "I think I was gone before my head hit the pillow." She pauses for a moment after looking around, "Uh, I have some bacon and eggs, can I make you breakfast? As a thank you for dinner last night?"

"Sure, sounds good. I have a golf date with Jasper in a few hours, but I can hang here for a bit."

"Oh yeah? I actually have a girls' day out with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow." She starts to busy herself with the coffee pot and filter.

"Ahh yes, Jazz said he had to work around a pampering day for Allie. She deserves the time off. Jasper keeps some crazy hours at the hospital."

"Yeah, and she's alone with Tristan and Emerson without any relief. She was looking forward to Jasper's vacation just as much as he was," Bella adds with a laugh, taking the bacon and eggs out of the fridge.

"I believe it. Tristan can be a handful and is quite the character. I think he gets his irresistible charm and vivacious personality from his Uncle Edward," I announce, cockily.

"Is that right? Well, when do you plan to 'wow' _**me**_ with this personality you boast about?" She gibes.

I huff and shake my head in reflection. "I know I was lousy to you when we first reconnected. It was my wounded heart talking. Even though I walked away from you almost five years ago, the feelings, intense…feelings, I had for you, I guess they never really went away. I acted like a shithead, and you had no idea why. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that," I confess.

"Hey, it's okay. I certainly didn't know any better. I must've really hurt you. So I should say I'm sorry for that, right?"

"Yeah, but it's almost like you're apologizing for somebody else's actions. I swear, Bella… it's the weirdest thing. Because it's you…you're you and you're just as intelligent and funny and…enchanting as you were so many years ago. And any of the bad things that came with you, the sadness, the attitude, the hostility, the—"

"Eeeek. Before you go any further, can you tell me about what I did to you…said to you that had you labeling me so harshly? I mean, my family must have been very well off, and if last night's crowd was any indication, I kept company with some charming personalities," she adds with an eyeroll. "Was I…was I really that shallow?"

I don't know how to answer, so I just stare at her while I choose my words with the utmost care.

"Bella, I think you were a product of your environment. If you don't mind me speaking candidly…"

"No, please…it's…it's what I need to hear, right? As much as you can tell me, whatever blanks you can fill in…I knew there was bound to be some bad with the good."

I think about it for a few seconds and then dive right in with a proposition.

"Can I make you a deal? I'll tell you as much as you want to hear, but if you get saturated, you need to tell me to stop, okay? I want to help you, I really do. But…I can't hurt you. Not again. I don't have the stomach or the heart for it," I plead with her.

She nods, "Yeah, okay. Deal."

"Alright. Umm, like I said last night, as soon as you walked in on me and that girl… and I'd be lying if I said I remembered her name, she was _that_ insignificant. Well, after that incident, you met Alec at Night in Venice."

"What's that?" Her brows crinkle in interest.

"Night in Venice. It's an annual event in Ocean City, usually at the end of July. Boat owners decorate their vessels in lights: any type of floating crafts, rowboats to cabin cruisers to catamarans, they all sail around the bay. Sometimes they even have themes and create big floats on their boats, like you see in a Homecoming parade or whatever. Anyway, it's a pretty big event, one of the largest boat parades in the world. People come from all over to see it."

Bella is listening intently, so I continue.

"So it was a big night in Ocean City and the King family came into town. Your dad knew Royce…from their jobs, I guess. Their family rented a cabana for the rest of the summer. It was Alec and his mom that mostly stayed around. Royce came down every so often on weekends. But yeah, as soon as you two met…you were pretty much inseparable…at least, that's what you showed me."

"I wonder if I really liked him, or if I was just trying to hurt you," she interjects, reflectively.

I sigh in response to her thought. "I don't know. You seemed content with him by your side. You made sure to show me at every opportunity that Alec was exactly who you wanted. You were all over him…sitting on his lap, letting him massage suntan lotion into your skin, holding hands, making out…you made sure I witnessed it all pretty much every day, for the rest of that summer and the following years.

"On top of that, your attitude was brutal. You always made certain that I knew my place. You ran me ragged every single day, sometimes with the most ridiculous requests…but I couldn't afford to disregard you. My supervisor was a good guy, he knew you made things grueling on me, but his boss was the real hard ass…and you knew that."

"How did I know?"

"I'd confided in you when we were first together that my boss was cool, but that his supervisor, Sam was a real pain in the ass. Y'know, 'customer is always right and can do no wrong'. Our heads were on the chopping block at any given moment. He knew the real money was in the cabanas, and especially in the families that came back year after year. Yours was one of those families. So after we broke up, you constantly held it over my head that you had Sam on speed dial, and he'd hear about it if I did anything less than what you asked of me."

"Good God, how did you stand me? What gave me the right to act like that to another person, let alone the guy who had been my boyfriend, whom I had professed to care about so much?"

I look her in the eyes and shrug. I can't pretend to understand her motivation back then. I always knew I hurt her with the set-up, but after a while, her constant mental and verbal thrashing of me made me question if that was who she really was all along. A selfish, spoiled brat, who had everything handed to her, and never had anyone question her motives or her treatment of others.

"Did I treat everyone that way? Or just you?"

"Well, I was the guy assigned to your penthouse and your cabana. You had minimal interaction with the other cabana boys and staff, and while you were always pretty harsh to everyone, I think you gave me the hardest time."

"And you were just a glutton for punishment? You couldn't ask to be taken off that particular assignment?"

"I did try," I laugh at the memory. God, she pissed me off back then. "At the end of the first summer, I requested a transfer of responsibilities for the following summer. My boss, Billy, said that if your family came back, I wouldn't have to work your cabana or your suite in the hotel."

"Let me guess."

"Yeah, take three guesses and your first two don't count," I chuckle in response. "As soon as you arrived on the Memorial Day week-end of that second summer, Tyler came to your cabana to ask if you needed anything and you pitched a bloody fit, screaming and demanding to see Billy and Sam. It was a mess."

"All because you weren't gonna be my cabana boy that summer?"

"Yup."

"Did you ever consider just quitting?"

I shrug one shoulder and get honest with her. "I did, briefly. Then I decided that I wasn't gonna let you run me out of town. I knew what I wanted to do as a career toward the end of high school and it was important for me to learn as much as possible about hotel and restaurant management. And, no offense, but you were just a girl. I couldn't let you become bigger than my dreams. If I let you get to me, it would mean I was letting you be more important in my life than I was…and I wasn't about to let that happen. I chose me, so I stayed."

She shakes her head in frustration. "Well, I'm glad you made the best decision for you, even if I didn't make it easy on you after our break up. And why did I even pitch such a hissy fit? Had we tried to patch things up? Did I try and contact you on the off-season or something?"

"Not at all. You left on Labor Day, and I didn't see you again until you came back the next summer."

"And I was still with Alec…I mean, as far as you knew?"

I nod, watching her get red in the face and completely worked up.

_Here it comes._

"So what? What the FUCK? Did I just do that to make sure I could torture you day in and day out for the next whole summer?"

"The next three summers…yeah."

She leaps up from the table and starts stomping around, waving her arms like a crazy person, spewing insults and venomous barbs toward her former self and her former life.

"Okay, stop, STOP!" I stand up from my chair and hold my hands up. "Bella, enough. You ready to call it a day on 'This is your life, Bella Swan…err, King'? Cause I sure as hell know I am."

She collapses back into her seat and starts rubbing at her temple. "Yes. Yes, please. I think I've had my fill for the day. I think my headache is back in full force."

I shake my head in response and kneel down in front of her chair so that our eyes are level. "I knew this was gonna happen, Bella. I know you want to know what went on back then…but it's not all pretty. At least, not the parts I can share with you."

"I'm gathering that. _Jesus_, how can you even stand to look at me right now?" Her voice is warbling, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's a lot easier than you might think, trust me."

"Well, you're going to have to explain that to me on another day. Because from what you just told me, I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me, let alone welcome me into your business and help me whenever I ask," she spits, wiping away the streams running down her cheeks.

"Hey, we're done. We're done until you say otherwise. Let's just eat some breakfast and start our day, okay?" I soothe her as I stand up, hoping we can move on for now.

"Yeah. Alright." She gets up from the table and grabs the coffee mugs, "So, what do you prefer, scrambled or fried?"

"Hmmmm. Can you do an 'egg in the nest'?"

"Uhh—"

_Oh, she's so damn cute._ "Step aside and prepare for lesson number two. Last night was easy dinner, this morning, easy breakfast. Here, toast four slices of bread, can you handle that?" I pass her the loaf and grab two frying pans from the cabinet.

"Oh, I can do toast. Just watch, I'm gonna toast the hell out of these pieces of bread. You're not gonna know what hit you! THEN, one of these days I will knock your socks off with my specialty: hot dogs, macaroni and cheese and chocolate milk. It's pretty impressive."

"Sounds like five-star cuisine, Paula Deen. Kraft powdered imitation cheese mix?"

"Nope, even better, Velveeta shells & cheese!" She adds with her own Velveeta-cheesy grin and a silly nod.

"Niiice!" I laugh at her self-deprecating humor and use a brief moment to take in my surroundings.

This girl has no idea what she does to me, what kind of hold she has on me. Even now, after all the shit that went down years ago, which I may or may not ever completely divulge to her, I can feel myself getting sucked in again.

Right back into her exquisite, confusing, captivating vortex.

It's just not this way with Tori. And if I'm being honest with myself, it never has been. For all of the highest highs I ever had with Bella, then and now, all the way down to the lowest of lows, I don't know that I would ever want to trade a lifetime of easy, comfortable and safe with Tori when I could have the fire and ice I had and have with Bella.

Even if I end things with Tori, and Bella says, "Thanks, but no thanks," it'll still be worth it. It took Bella walking back into my life to show me that I can't and shouldn't settle for what feels comfortable. I deserve the passion, the excitement, the twists and turns. I don't want to go round and round on a boring carousel.

I want a roller coaster. I want to know that there's going to always be something scary, exhilarating and new around the bend.

I'm snapped out of my inner thoughts when she hands me the eggs and toasted bread. I drop a pat of butter in the pan, and throw down two slices of toast, after cutting out a circle from each middle.

After I crack the egg into the center hole of the toast, I sprinkle a touch of salt and pepper on the yolks. Grabbing a gulp of coffee, I flip the 'nests' as Bella announces, "No white runny stuff for me, please!"

I choke and laugh all at the same time. Of course, I know what she means, but any normal guy would kinda think it was a letdown to hear a girl he's interested in declare that she doesn't want the white, runny stuff.

_I swear, sometimes my brain still functions like I'm a 15 year-old._

After I settle down, I look over at Bella who's turning bright red.

"Oh, my God… that sounded so freaking vulgar…sorry about that." Her face is buried in her hands and her shoulders are shaking with nervous laughter.

I smirk and continue to tease her, "No worries. I'll keep my white, runny stuff to myself."

"Shut up!" She laughs, bumping me with a hip check.

I steady myself and grin right back with a slight head nod, "Yes, ma'am."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

After my golf game with Jasper and Emmett, I call Tori from the locker room at the country club and ask her to meet me at the B&B at four o'clock. I know James is working at Last Call, and there is a cleaning team at my parents' place preparing for the holiday weekend. Not only are my parents coming into town, but my two aunts and uncles, as well.

All these guests are coming to the shore for my engagement party. An engagement party that, as far as I am concerned, is about to be defunct.

People aren't going to be pleased, but I can't let this go any further.

It's just not right…to anyone…least of all, me.

So here I am, waiting for Tori to show up. Hopefully she'll get here soon, so I can get this all off my chest. I don't want to hurt her, but stringing her along for even another minute would be totally unfair.

"Hey."

"Oh my God, you scared the crap out of me," I reply, clutching my hand over my heart.

"Yeah, you look like you're lost in thought. Everything alright?" She tosses her keys on the counter and sits at the kitchen table with me.

I blow out a big breath to get ready for brutal honesty, but she beats me to the punch.

"You're not coming, are you?" I can hear the anger and pain in her voice, "you've made up your mind about California."

I look her in the eye and nod. "I can't do it, Tor. I just can't leave everything I've built here. It's not fair of you to ask me to give up everything over here to start afresh over there. And I know how important the opportunities you've been given are to you. It's not fair for me to assume you could just put them aside to come back to LBI and open a quiet salon near the beach. You've been here eight days and I can see that we're worlds apart in our thinking. I want you to be happy…but I want me to be happy, too. And I know I won't be happy if I come to California with you.

"You could try, Edward. You aren't even willing to try? You're my fiancé, for crying out loud!"

I try to keep a level head and not get ramped up. It won't do us any good if we both start shouting at each other.

"Tori, come on. Aside from the first couple of days last week, when we barely surfaced from my bedroom, all you've done or talked about doing was spending time away from Ship Bottom." I start marking things off with my fingers. "You've been to Last Call once, you spent the entire weekend in Philly, you spent two out of the other three days at the club in Manahawkin where you're lazing around getting pampered, wining and dining with your friends. The **ONLY** times we've spent together have been a couple of meals here and there and a couple nights in bed, sound asleep. We've got nothing in common anymore, aren't you seeing it, too?_ Please_ tell me I'm not imagining all of this."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, clearly not ready to admit the obvious.

So I wait, without saying a word.

Finally, she gives in. "No. You're not imagining it. I was just hoping that if I could get you out to the west coast, you'd be able to change your mind. I think you're being narrow-minded just assuming you'd be unhappy. It's incredible, Edward. New Jersey can't even compare. This place makes people complacent and lazy," she adds brashly.

"You bad-mouthing Jersey isn't going to make you win this argument. I was born in South Jersey, I'm not ashamed of it. I went to college and got my MBA at Wharton, nothing to sneeze at. I'm living my dream and I own and run a hotel, a restaurant and bar, a catering company and I'm about to open a 6-room bed and breakfast…I hope you're not insulting my choices. I'm hardly sitting on my ass, y' know."

"I'm not trying to insult you, I just think you could do so much more. You could be the owner of a club that Hollywood stars frequent! Do you know what kind of reputation that would gain you? Nobody shows up here. I just think you're selling yourself short. It's absolutely amazing. I know you'd love it if you had an open mind about it."

"I probably might enjoy myself, if it were a visit. But I just can't wrap my head around starting fresh out there. Not when all four businesses here are booming. Even if James came up with the money, which I know full well he doesn't have, he'd never be able to keep them all up and running. Our success has come from our partnership. I can't imagine both of us thriving, if we did it on our own. I'm sorry. I don't want to be the reason you're hurting. And if I forced you to stay, you'd resent me."

She smiles with tears in her eyes. "You've always been such a good guy, Edward. I guess I was just hoping you'd go along with my idea and not question it. Deep down, I suppose I knew you'd never be able to just walk away from everything you've built here…even if it was for me."

I hear her mumble a bit under her breath and sigh, running her hands through her hair. "So this is it? You're letting me walk away? We're done?"

"I just told you that I don't want to force you to stay. And I'm not coming with you. I don't think it leaves much room for negotiation."

She waits another minute, appearing deep in thought and then speaks up again. "Does it feel like we're more like brother and sister rather than an engaged couple?" She questions.

"I don't know about brother and sister, but it does feel like we've gotten a little too comfortable with one another. If we were missing each other so desperately, the way we always professed we were, I think we would've been inseparable for the last week. I guess it took us getting back together to see that we have grown apart."

"Yeah, I guess," she concedes with a grand sigh, "Holy crap, my parents are gonna FLIP OUT when I tell them about this. I can't believe this is just…over."

"Do you want me to do it with you? I know they've worked hard to coordinate this party for us. You shouldn't have to drop the bomb by yourself."

"Nah. Let me do it. I'm their little girl. My dad can only look at my puppy dog eyes for so long. They'll understand eventually if I tell them on my own."

"You never told me, are they upset that you're not planning to come back to New Jersey to settle?"

"Oh, uhhh…no." She bites the inside of her cheek and looks away for a second. "They know it's a great opportunity for me to stay out there in Cali. I can pretty much guarantee they'll be hoppin' mad to hear that you don't want to join me," she adds with a roll of her eyes and a deep breath. "But…you and I know there are some underlying issues with us that can't be ignored at this point. They're just gonna have to get over it."

"I wish I knew what else to say to make it better," I add, sincerely.

"What else is there to say? I guess this has been a long time coming, right? We've been apart for so long. Sometimes relationships just can't handle the long distance thing," she says, resigned.

"Yeah. Guess so."

Tori stands and walks over to where I'm sitting.

"Can I at least get a goodbye hug?"

I stand up and wrap my arms around her. She returns the embrace, but it feels distant already.

"When are you taking off to go back to L.A.?" I murmur into her shoulder as she pulls away.

"Well, I would've left next Wednesday anyway, and because the fourth is on Monday, it's silly for me to change my ticket at this point. I'll probably just take off then. Will I see you again before I leave?"

"Yeah, you know me. Always rippin' and runnin'. I'll be around...just call me. Especially if you run into trouble with your parents. You shouldn't have to shoulder that whole responsibility."

She nods in solemn agreement. "Kay. I'll call you later, then."

I simply nod with a tight smile in response.

Seeing her walk out the kitchen door and down the back steps, I feel an overwhelming sense of relief. I can't say that I'm happy, I do feel the sadness in the loss, but there's a sense of peace...like a huge weight has been lifted. That could've been a lot uglier. But it's done.

Wow.

Single again.

Haven't been here for a few years.

Feels strange.

I guess I have a round of phone calls to make. And a lot of explaining to do. _Ugh._ This might not be pretty.

I pick up my cell and press 'M' to speed dial the first person who needs to hear this news.

"Hey, Mom."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

"Is this supposed to be relaxing? 'Cause I just feel like a sweaty, stinky mess and all I want is to have a cool shower."

"Oh Bella, hush. Some of us need a steamy sauna to help sweat off a few unwanted pounds. I did give birth to your goddaughter several months ago, you know. And no matter what I do, I can't get these last seven pounds off. It's pissing me the hell off!"

"Alice, stop it. You're gorgeous. You must be hiding them really well, because to me, you look exactly the same as the day you got married," Rose tries to calm her.

"It's really unfair, you know? Emerson is cute as a button but a total chunky monkey! Nobody's judging her for her chubby thigh rolls or her triple chin!" Alice whines.

"Al, are you seriously talking about your daughter behind her back? This can't be right."

All three of us burst out into laughter as I move to stand up and walk out.

"Alrighty ladies, I have a facial and scalp massage to get to but I need a shower before I go anywhere. This will be my first and last sauna experience…definitely not a fan of the sticky, sweaty thing."

"Oh that's just 'cause you haven't found the right guy…when you do, sticky and sweaty is what it's all about!" Rosalie and Alice snicker at each other while I just shake my head with a sad smile.

There is a guy. Heaven knows he's 'right'. But he belongs to somebody else.

"We'll meet up with you at lunchtime in the parlor," I hear Alice call out to me.

"Yup. See you then," I respond and head for the locker room.

Several hours later, I'm satisfied from a delicious chicken and pecan salad I had at lunch, and completely relaxed from the many massage and wrap treatments I've had throughout the day. I've also been waxed, buffed and primped within an inch of my life.

My final treatment of the day is a mani/pedi so I'm sitting on a plush chair in a dimly lit waiting room, expecting my name to be called any second. There are lightly scented candles burning on the end tables and I hear Enya's haunting voice singing to me about how only time will tell about love, life and your heart's choices.

I feel movement behind me. I look up, assuming one of my girlfriends has arrived in anticipation of their final treatment as part of our "Queen For a Day" spa package, but instead I'm met with the icy glare of none other than Brooke. She's joined by a different girl, not one of the three from the other night at the bar, but definitely a girl from one of my pictures from many years ago.

"Holy shit, you've got to be kidding me."

I look back down at the Cosmo magazine I was flipping through, suddenly very interested in, _ahh yes_, the article about "tricks to guaranteeing the best orgasms ever". Now that's something I'd like to do research on. **HA**!

If I could just get the guy…

"Isabella."

I sigh and look up, making eye contact, desperately wishing for the ground to swallow me whole. I am so not ready for another ugly confrontation, especially after finding out what Edward revealed a few nights ago.

"I heard about Alec. I'm sorry."

_Whoa!_ Was not expecting THAT to fly out of her mouth.

"I was out of line last weekend. After I saw you, I contacted an old friend and she told me what happened. I had no idea."

"Okay. Thanks. I guess." Seriously. How else am I supposed to respond? You're apologizing why, exactly? Because my husband is dead? Or because you acted like a wretched bitch with your disgusting insults?

"I don't take back the things I said about you, though. Every word of them is true. But I am sad that Alec is dead. He didn't deserve it. And if he hadn't been married to you, he'd probably be alive and well right now. Tell me, how does it feel to add murder to your list of achievements?"

_WHAT?_

"Brooke!" Her friend scolds, just as shocked as I am with what this girl is spewing.

"What are you even saying, Brooke? If you knew anything about what happened to Alec, you'll know I suffered in that accident, too. And thankfully, I don't remember you. I don't remember anything about who I was, who you were or what happened all those years ago."

"I'd say that's fucking convenient, isn't it?"

Her friend speaks up again. "Brooke, let it go. This was years ago. It's over."

"No, it's not, Leah," she bites back. "She needs to know. She says she can't remember who she was or what she did, I'd be happy to tell her. How about the fact that you were never really in love with Alec? You only agreed to marry Alec him for the money your mother promised you. It was only ever about the money for the Swans and the Kings…and some fucking empire that your mother and—"

"BROOKE! That's enough. Leave her alone."

"Miss Kensington?"

"Yeah, that's me." Brooke stands up and sashays across the waiting room floor.

"Right this way for your treatment, please."

Once again, I'm stunned into silence.

_Money._

My life only ever revolved around money.

I've got to get out of here. I can't hear any more.

"Sorry about that. No matter what you did years ago, she had no right to throw murder in your face. It's preposterous and cruel."

I make eye contact with the girl who seems to be speaking to me like I'm worthy of a respectable conversation.

"I heard a while ago that you were injured in your accident and lost your memory. I'm sorry about your family. You must've been pretty devastated."

I stare silently at her. I still have nothing to say.

"I'm sorry I never kept in touch with you. Well…no that's wrong. There's a reason we didn't keep in touch. But…I am sorry for the hurt you've been through."

I finally find my broken voice, "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"It's Leah."

"Well, Leah…I don't think I really can take any more walks down memory lane today, but can I just ask you one question before I take off?"

She keeps eye contact with me and nods.

"If you knew me, or were my friend at any time, why aren't you still in my life? Or why didn't you come to visit me during my recovery? Better yet…here's a good question; were you even at my wedding?"

"No. I wasn't at your wedding. I wasn't invited, Isabella. I don't know if any of your friends were. But truthfully, I don't know that you ever really had any close friends. You never let anyone in. I have no idea why. You always kept us at arm's length, reminding us that we were never quite good enough. I don't think you were always like that, but as you got older, you sounded more and more like your mom."

Burning tears fill my eyes.

"I'm sorry you have nobody, but if I'm being perfectly honest, it's a reflection of who you were. We used to have some fun back in high school. You, me, Angela, Courtney, Kim. Ultimately, even our substantial backgrounds and bank accounts didn't cut the mustard for you or your mother.

"I hope you're happy, now. And making a better life for yourself. One that's filled with kindness and real friendship. Everyone deserves a second chance. I do believe that."

I wipe the tears that are running relentlessly down my face.

"Miss Clearwater?"

"Yes?"

"This way please."

"See ya later, Isabella. Good luck."

She walks out of the room without me acknowledging her departure. I feel my bathrobe pocket for the locker key and head straight to the little room where my belongings are.

I type a quick text message to Rose and Alice letting them know that an emergency came up and I had to get out of here.

I can't face them and explain my tears. I just can't hear any more sympathy from one side and brutal, ugly truth from the other.

If it wasn't apparent before, it's clear to me now that years ago, I was an obnoxious, dreadful, inconsiderate snotty bitch.

These demonizing characteristics will always follow me.

No matter what I say or do.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV**

"Last Call, this is Edward."

"Edward? Hey, this is Andy down at Joe Pop's."

"Hey Andy. What's up? Great season so far, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. Listen, I wanted to give you a call because I've got one of your waitresses here. She's pretty hammered and she's gonna need a ride home. She's been talking my bartender's ear off for the last couple of hours. I cut her off a little while ago, but I recognized her from your place. You wanna come take her home? She's been crying and is in pretty sorry shape."

"Jesus. Who the hell is it?"

"She's your new girl. Bella."

My heart sinks. _What happened now?_

"Oh my God…I'll be right there."

"Justin! Dave!…emergency, I've gotta run!" I don't even bother to hear their response, I grab my keys and phone from my desk and take off out the back door.

I drive like a bat out of hell down the boulevard to Joe Pop's. I pull up in front, run inside and catch Andy's eye. He comes over to shake my hand and points me in the direction of Bella.

"She's right over there. I'm sorry if I called you outta work. I know you're busy just like we are this week, but she didn't have her phone with her and I knew she was your new girl on staff this season."

I nod rapidly. "No, thanks Andy. I'm glad you called. I can take her home. What's her tab?" I ask as I reach for my wallet.

"Don't worry about it. You've done me favors before, too," he responds, kindly.

"Thanks, man."

I shake Andy's hand once more and walk over to the bar stool where I see Bella sitting, holding her head in her hand and stirring what looks like a half-empty Shirley Temple.

"Bella?"

She looks up and we catch each other's gaze. I see her eyes well up with tears that start spilling silently.

"Edward," she whispers, wounded.

"C'mere. Let's go home. I've gotcha."

She slips off the bar stool while I hold her around the waist and lead her out the door to my car. Without her falling, I manage to get her situated in the passenger seat. I squat down next to her, to buckle her in.

"Hey," I start tentatively, softly, wiping my thumb under her cheek and tucking some strands of hair behind her right ear, "wanna tell me what happened?"

"I saw the mean girls again," she delivers softly, "I _was_ one of the mean girls. I can't believe I was one of them, Edward. And even worse, I was _mean_ to the mean girls. What gave me the right?" She looks up at me in agony and inner turmoil.

This poor girl. My heart is aching for her.

Confusion, heartbreak, loneliness. What can I possibly say to make any of this better?

"Shhhh," I calm her down. "Let's think about it tomorrow, kay?"

She nods with her eyes closed, tears still streaming.

I get into the car and drive back to Bella's house. I help her out of my car, but she trips and stumbles on the pebbled driveway. I decide to scoop her up in my arms to avoid unnecessary injury and I unlock the front door and carry her up to her room.

I perch Bella on the edge of her bed, slip off her sandals and lay her back on her pillow.

She's started crying again so I kick off my sneakers and crawl into bed behind her, spooning her tightly and wrapping my left arm over her body, my right hand's fingers pulling gently through her hair.

"I deserve this," I hear her whimper, "I deserve this pain and loneliness. Dying with my family in that accident would've been too easy...too kind. Living in this confusion and sadness and pain is my penance. Watching the guy I'm falling for celebrate his engagement, being envious of the loving relationship that Emmett and Rosalie have, the family that Jasper and Alice have built together…my punishment is to watch all of this from the outside looking in.

"I'm so alone. And it's becoming clearer and clearer, I deserve this hurt and torment. I deserve to be alone, Edward."

I sigh and try to pacify her with my words.

Whether she'll remember this in the morning remains to be seen, but I'm not gonna hide my feelings any more.

"I'm here, Bella. And I'm not going anywhere. As long as I'm here, I promise you, you'll never be alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, these two. They're getting closer, my friends. I'm so thrilled you've patiently waited through this slow burn of a story. I said on a post in the Last Call Facebook group the other day, "Does anybody else smell lemons in the air?" Heehee...they're coming...literally and figuratively...I promise! ;)**

**LaMomo continues to pretty up my work and send me love and hugs from across the pond in the Motherland. She is the best. And she makes me giggle ALL the time. DUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween, my prereading Cabana Girls, are a couple of the best friends a girl could have. They help me in so many more ways than just taking some time to read my chapter a few days before the rest of you do. **

**To all of my readers, rec'ers, tweeters, favoriters, alerters, lurkers and the sophisticated Call Girls of the Facebook group. Love you all so much. Your support of my first story and the friendships we've forged have forever changed me.**

**Please let me know if you'd like to be added to the Last Call group on Facebook. It's too much fun to ignore. Teaser arrives on Sunday! Have a wonderful week, sweet readers.**


	24. The Rollercoaster

**~Chapter Twenty-Three~**

**EPOV**

I feel like I'm on crisis alert, like when a person gets conked on the head and he or she isn't supposed to fall asleep for a few hours in case of a concussion. Or when they do fall asleep, you need to wake them every hour or so to make sure they're still breathing.

I've been lying here with Bella all night…and it's been a really long night, considering I rescued her from a drunken stupor around 8:30 p.m. It's been several hours since we got home and I tucked her in bed to try and sleep off the damage.

I've listened to her whimper and sob and mumble in her restless state. I could only make out a few words here or there. I heard her say "sorry" several times, but I didn't know why or whom she was talking to in her dreams. I heard her say "unfair" at one point and, a few minutes ago, I clearly heard her mutter, "I wish it was me".

I'm not even going to decipher what it all means. I just think it's best that I lie still next to her, soothe her with my voice when she sounds like she's getting worked up, and be here for her when she wakes in the morning.

And to make things nice and difficult for me, she keeps scooting backwards, pushing her delicious ass directly up against my crotch, which is desperately trying to behave.

My body is at war with my head right now.

I'm single. I have nothing to feel guilty about. If something were to happen with Bella and me at some point in the future, hell yeah… I'd welcome it with open arms.

"_Nnnnngh_," I groan, squeezing my eyes shut and pulling back a little bit more.

Contact with said luscious ass again. This is torture. But I'm really trying to be good.

Be a friend. Be a—

"Edward?" I freeze when I hear Bella whisper, groggily, as she moves her hand to her left hip and places it on top of mine.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

"I— I don't know. I think so. I'm kinda thirsty though, my mouth feels so dry."

"I'll go get you a bottle of water. Do you feel like you're gonna be sick?"

"Umm, no. I think I'm okay right now. I just feel like I've been sleeping for days. What time is it?"

"It's just after one in the morning. You've been asleep for over four hours."

"Really? God. Feels like longer."

She stays silent for several seconds, so I take that opportunity to roll out of bed and go downstairs to get her some water.

When I return, she's sitting up in bed with her small nightstand lamp dimly illuminating the room. She's got her fingers in her eyes.

"Hey. Here's your water." I hand her the bottle and shove my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Oh, thanks." She smiles and places it next to her on the table. "I had to take my contacts out. They felt like they were suctioned to my eyeballs. Sleeping with them in also won't help with the headache I'm bound to have in the morning," she chuckles, sarcastically.

I smile and huff. "D'you wanna talk about what happened?" I hedge, not really knowing how to proceed. _Do I stay? Do I go?_ No clue what the protocol is here.

"I saw Brooke again, yesterday."

"What?"

She raises her eyebrows and nods. "Yup. Ran into her at the spa where I was with Alice and Rosalie…OH SHIT, Alice and Rose!" She frantically searches the room with her eyes, presumably seeking out her cell phone.

"Relax. I sent Jasper a text after I picked you up at the bar. He said the girls had been worried about you, but were thankful that I found you and got you home safe."

"Wow. Okay. And yeah, thank you…very much. How did you know where I was?" She asks, looking up at me, her eyes squinting in confusion.

"The owner of the bar recognized you as one of our servers and called me. He said you were in rough shape and asked if I could come pick you up. I can take you to get your car in the morning."

She nods again. "So yeah, Brooke and this other girl Leah were at the spa. Brooke apologized about Alec's death but then went on to basically accuse me of murder," she states.

"She **WHAT**? Murder? Please, tell me you don't think that way, Bella."

"No, I know I didn't murder Alec. But she made sure I knew that she didn't take back any of the stuff she accused me of. She said I was money-hungry. That I struck a deal with my mom, never loved Alec and only planned to marry him for the money." She takes a moment to make eye contact with me. "Is that true? I mean, do you know anything about this?"

I purse my lips and shake my head, moving back over to the bed to sit down next to her feet. "No. By the time I left that final summer, you were still just boyfriend-girlfriend. You must've gotten engaged after that."

"Aunt Didi told me that Alec proposed to me on my eighteenth birthday. And my birthday is—"

"September thirteenth," I cut in as she locks eyes with me.

"Yeah."

"And I had worked up through Labor Day Weekend…which also happened to be the day you were leaving."

She nods, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap.

I'm still feeling torn over what to do for Bella at this point. I don't want to just assume I'll stay. I'd like to, but she might want to be alone at this point.

"Okay, it seems like you're feeling a bit better than you were when I picked you up last night. I'll go and let you get some sleep." I pause, looking at my watch, "No point in going back to the bar though, I'm sure Justin and Dave are handling closing just fine."

"I'm sorry you got pulled into more of my drama tonight and had to leave the bar."

"Hey, no apologies necessary. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. I could have very easily called Jasper to come rescue you."

"Why didn't you?"

Oh boy, moment of truth...another one. May as well start being honest with my feelings.

"I wanted to. I wanted to see you again...and when I heard you were in trouble, all I could think about was getting to you before you got hurt."

Bella lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes her head. "It's only my feelings that are hurt. Seems I crushed many people along the way in my relentless pursuit of all things grandiose and highfalutin requiring bank accounts with as many columns as possible. It's no wonder I had no real friends. Nobody was at my wedding but my family. Nobody checked up on me while I recovered from the accident. I made my selfish bed...and now I'm lying in it...and, ironically, I'm not even tired right now," she punctuates her sadness with sarcastic levity and a shake of her head.

Suddenly, I get an idea and decide to go for it.

"Not anymore, come on." I jump off the bed and spin around, yanking the covers off her.

"What is it? Where are we going?"

"Downstairs. I know what you need."

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're mixing me a drink or concocting another Cullen recipe...I think I'd vomit."

"Nahh, I wouldn't do that to you at this hour. But...I have something that will definitely take your mind off your crappy run-in with the mean girls."

"Well, thank goodness for that."

She follows me down the stairs, through the kitchen and toward the sliding doors leading to her back deck. "We're going outside?"

I flick on the pool light and stop when I get to the deck loungers. I don't answer her; I just grab behind the shoulders of my shirt and pull it off over my head, tossing it aside.

"Wh— What are you—?"

Again I don't respond, I just dive into the deep end of the pool.

As soon as she started wallowing in her sorrow upstairs, I knew I needed to get her mind off the drama.

Nothing says "escape" like a late night swim.

After I surface in the shallow end, I swipe at my eyes with my thumb and index finger to refocus. "Come on, you know you want to. How about we do laps until your mind is clear of all the ugliness and drama you've been inundated with?"

"Uhh, we'll be swimming till October."

I laugh at her sarcasm. "No, we won't. Come on. You know you want to!" I goad her.

I watch her deliberate for a few seconds. "You know what? You're right. Just give me a minute, I have to go grab my suit." She starts to walk back toward the sliding door.

I crinkle my face in surprise. "No, you don't, what's the big deal? Just take off your dress."

"Edward, I'm not gonna strip in front of you and swim around in my underwear."

"Seriously? Bella, the bathing suits you used to parade around in could barely even be considered scraps of material. I'm sure what you've got on isn't much more revealing than those ever were. If it makes you feel better, I'll turn around so you can jump in."

She bites her bottom lip for just a second. Next thing I know, in a whirlwind that starts with a flying dress and ends in a small splash, Bella reaches my end of the pool and emerges a few feet away from me, looking sensational. Her long brown hair is slicked back perfectly down her neck, there are huge water droplets on her eyelashes and I can see the straps of a burgundy-colored satin bra. I'm trying not to stare, but I'm pretty sure she's wearing matching panties.

_Of course she is._

"Okay, Michael Phelps, what've you got?" She teases. "I'm ready when you are."

I smile so wide, I can feel the ache in my cheeks. "Let's do it!"

And we kick off the wall.

Up and back, up and back. I glance over at her every so often and see her gliding through the water, barely making a splash, like she was a born swimmer. She changes strokes every few laps: freestyle, breaststroke, sidestroke, butterfly.

I have a flashback to our days at the Flanders where I'd watch her from afar doing laps early in the morning before the pool would get crowded with other guests. She always made it look effortless. I remember her telling me years ago that she took lessons as a child and wanted to join the swim team in high school. I don't know if she ever did. By the time she would've joined the team, we weren't speaking to each other.

I return my thoughts to the present, having lost count after my twentieth lap, with Bella still going strong. I stop in the deep end and swim to the side next to the ladder to catch my breath.

Bella doesn't realize I've stopped for another lap and a half.

"What's wrong? You okay?" She asks, swimming over toward the ladder where I'm treading.

"I'm fine. I got rid of just about all my problems and cleared my head, so I figured I'd take a rest." I reply with a chuckle and a sarcastic grin.

"All your problems, huh?" She smiles, "what's weighing on your mind these days?" She swims a bit closer...interested...concerned.

"No real problems, maybe a dilemma here or there. The answers will come when they're supposed to," I shrug.

She nods knowingly. "Still trying to figure out the California thing?"

I'm shocked for a second. I'd forgotten that I'd told Bella about what Tori wanted.

"Oh, uhhh, no. The California thing has been taken off the table. Permanently."

"Really? Wow. I mean, I'm happy that you get to continue all your business interests over here in Jersey. I'm sure Tori's upset, though. Has she agreed to stick to your original plan and come back here after she's done traveling?"

I shake my head, maintaining eye contact with her.

"No. It's safe to say that Tori has become a California girl. She's really happy in Cali with all her job prospects and the opportunities that have come her way. She's decided to settle out there."

Confused, she furrows her eyebrows before she begins again.

"So you're staying here and she's going back there. Wh—what does that mean for you guys as a couple?"

"It means we're not a couple anymore. We broke up on Tuesday."

Her jaw drops. "OH MY GOSH! I— I'm really sorry to hear that."

I shrug, because I'm still pretty indifferent about it. I feel a sense of emptiness, but it's nothing compared to the sting of the break up and heartache I felt years ago over Bella.

"So… your engagement party?"

"Would have been canceled, but now it's back on as more of a Fourth of July bash. Tori told her folks about us. Later that night, she called me saying her parents were upset, like, really upset, but she pacified them with the idea of still having a big holiday party for all of our family and friends coming into town. I agreed because I was the one footing the bill for all the food and liquor anyway…and there's no sense in letting all it all go to waste."

Her inquiries continue. "Wow. So you broke up, but you're still having a party just for the hell of it? What do your parents think? Or James?"

"I talked to J about everything last night. He suspected something was up with Tori and me 'cause we hadn't really been spending too much time together. He felt badly that things have ended and I'm single again, but y'know, we didn't belabor the point. We're guys. We don't really sit around and analyze our relationships. I did tell him that Tori wanted me to start over in California. It pissed him off that she was just assuming that he and I would be perfectly fine with her plan when she hadn't included us in anything. But again, he knew his anger was a moot point because I squashed it, and it's not happening. So," I shrug, "we're good. No harm, no foul."

Bella nods after hearing my explanation.

"And my parents…well, they just want me to be happy. They know how hard I've worked to make my dreams come true, and it shocked them that Tori assumed I would just throw it all away. So I guess they agree I made the right choice. Nobody's gonna come out and badmouth Tori. Our families have known each other for years. And they're fine with just enjoying the party this weekend. My mom's biggest concern is for whether the party guests can return their gifts." I add with a laugh.

Suddenly, I see a strange look flash across Bella's face and she kicks off and continues her laps.

_Huh? What just happened?_

I swim after her and get right in her lane after she makes her underwater turn, heading for the deep end.

Narrowly avoiding a collision, she sputters at the surface, wiping water from her face, treading backwards until her feet can touch the bottom, "What are you doing?"

I look at her like she's nuts. "We were talking and you just swam away. You got a weird look on your face and took off. I wanted to know what happened."

Bella takes a deep breath in. "I don't know what happened, I got an odd feeling. Kinda like déjà vu, I guess. I could picture you and me in the same position in a swimming pool in my head. It weirded me out…I didn't mean to be rude. Sorry."

I offer her a small smile and wade over to her.

"No need to be sorry. If you have another feeling like that, just tell me. Maybe I can try and fill in the gaps for you."

She holds my gaze and nods. "Okay…thanks."

Several moments pass. We're staring at each other. If my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, I see her move, just slightly, in my direction.

"Edward."

I mirror her forward motion and raise my eyebrows, "Hmm?"

"I think I'm getting another feeling."

"Yeah?"

She nods in agreement and comes a bit closer.

"Any, uh, any chance we've been in a pool together? At nighttime, like this, I mean?"

I give her the slightest smile, affirming her déjà vu with a step closer and whisper, "Yeah. We've been in a pool together at nighttime. When we first started going out. Your mom found us there." I chuckle, remembering, "She almost got me fired. I promised my manager, Billy, that I wouldn't do it again."

"Wouldn't do what again? What did you do?"

"This." And bravery takes over.

I take the final step through the warm water and capture Bella's lips with mine.

Soft, supple…heavenly.

I don't allow my lips to move at first. I just relish the moment.

I'm kissing Bella.

Again.

She moves her hands to my shoulders, my arms encircle her back, pulling her body flush against mine. Even though the pool water remains warm from the hot summer sun baking it all day, it cools slightly in the evening… but the heat I'm feeling right now is radiating from Bella's firm stomach over to mine.

Soon our lips take over, pulling and sucking on each other, our tongues tasting and swirling around the other.

I move my arms up her back, threading my fingers through her wet hair. As we continue to lavish each other with soft sighs, hums and the sensual brushing of our lips, Bella moves her hands into my hair, lightly scratching at my scalp, tugging on the ends of my hair. It's always driven me mad; it feels incredible.

I effortlessly pick Bella up, her body barely swaying in my arms as I walk us back through the water toward the edge of the pool. I lift her higher, and sit her poolside, her legs dangling over the concrete rim. I just want to worship at her feet…I feel like I've been waiting a lifetime to get back to this spot with her.

Our kisses continue and our tongues dance. We alternate our head positions, leaning to the left and the right as the other does the opposite, getting as close as possible.

Bella opens her legs, an invitation I willingly accept, and I move in between them…I just...I can't get close enough, my desire may never be quenched.

My hands drop to her waist and I run them up the sides of her ribs and then all the way back down her thighs to her knees and up again. Bella's arms and hands continue to sift through my hair and down to the nape of my neck. I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand as her sweet breath combined with the actions of her fingers drive me to the brink of paradise.

I'm so lost in the moment, I allow my right hand to slide back up Bella's ribs and cup her left breast, my thumb gently grazing her hardened nipple.

She moans in response.

My body's reaction is instinctual. I want her desperately.

I'm trying my best not to hump the damn gunnite wall of the pool. Way too painful.

I'd much prefer a softer landing zone...inside her. That clearly isn't an option at the moment.

I feel Bella shudder slightly within our kiss and I pull back a few inches to take in the situation.

"Hi."

She smiles shyly, with a slight giggle in response, "Hi."

"You okay? I felt you shiver," I whisper, my thumbs rubbing her cheeks, her lips.

"Yeah, I got goose-bumps. I think it was a combination of our kisses and the breeze that picked up a minute ago. I was fine in the water, but now, I'm feeling a little chilled."

"Oh, okay. Wanna go inside to grab some towels and warm up?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

She nods with a smile, pulls her legs out of the water and stands up as I hoist myself up over the side of the pool, dripping on the deck all the way to the kitchen door.

"Uhh, hang on. Let me just run to the linen closet. No sense in both of us freezing our patooties off in the air conditioning."

I smile at her silly words and grab my shirt from the lounge chair.

"Here you go." She hands me an oversized blue towel that I promptly wrap around my shoulders and watch her do the same thing with hers. Her knees bounce slightly as she tries to get warmer. It's a very humid night, but the breeze that blows every so often cools the water that has soaked our hair and clothes.

"I can't believe you jumped in the water wearing your jeans. And after complaining about me wearing my dress! What are you going to do now? You'll freeze if you step inside the house."

"Mind if I use your dryer? Don't worry, I'll keep my lower half covered up." I respond with a wink.

"Hey, don't cover up on my account," she smirks, winking right back at me.

_Minx._

I follow Bella into her laundry room. Once there, I undo the button on my jeans and tighten the towel around my waist. I reach underneath to yank down the sopping, weighty fabric along with my boxers, kick them off my feet, scoop them up and throw them in the dryer.

I turn around and realize that I had Bella as an audience for my disrobing. Her mouth is hanging open and she's blushing.

"What? See something that you liked?" I chuckle. "Did I flash you?"

"Nope, no free peep show for me. I just didn't expect you to strip that fast!"

"Sorry. Jeans were heavy and wet, I was cold…and I'm looking forward to sitting in front of the fire with you to warm up." I add, quirking my eyebrow.

She blushes in response to my musings. "'Kay. That makes sense."

Bella and I wander into her living room and she flips a switch to turn on the fireplace. I pull up some carpet and sit down with my legs stretched out in front of me at the edge of the sofa, right next to the flickering warmth.

She throws her thumb over her shoulder, "I'm just gonna run upstairs and put on some dry clothes."

I look up to acknowledge her, "Okay. I'll be here warming up."

She smiles and disappears up the stairs.

I allow the fire to warm the outside of my body, knowing full well that I'm plenty heated on the inside.

That make-out session in the pool was beyond hot. Definitely need to re-create that intensity as soon as possible. It can be done. Don't need a pool to do it, but it _was_ perfect timing with her asking what had happened in the past and the moment just presented itself, so I went for it.

"Hey."

I glance over to see Bella wearing a dark green satin nightshirt that hangs to her mid-thigh.

Jesus, she looks fucking spectacular in the fire light.

I lift my arm, stretching my fingers to reach for her. "C'mere. Let's talk."

She walks over to me, her silk-smooth legs mere inches from my face. From this angle, I can see up to her panties.

_Fuck_. Black lace.

I'm a dead man.

But, oh, what a way to go.

Bella sits close to me, also up against the couch, her creamy, long legs stretched out next to mine.

"How ya doin'?" I start.

"I'm good. A little rattled, but good, I think."

"Why rattled?" This concerns me a bit.

"Uhh, I guess because so much has happened so quickly. I'm running into all these awful people. You're telling me everything you can, or at least in doses that I can handle. Then you say you broke up with Tori…and the next thing I know, we're making out in my pool. It's been quite a night…day…all of it."

I nod, understanding washing over me.

"I don't want to overwhelm you, Bella. I just…" _ahh, fuck it_. Since I've embraced the honesty thing recently, I may as well go for broke. "Ever since you walked through my door last month… you're pretty much all I think about. Even when Tori came back, I only wanted to be near you._ God_, and when you were dating James…" I shake my head, "it ate me up inside." I look down at my fingers, playing nervously with the tag on the towel.

"Well…I can't say that seeing you with Tori was the easiest thing for me, either," she speaks softly, "I knew I had no right, though. And it's why I ended things with your brother, before they…y'know…progressed."

My spine stiffens. Ugh, the thought of Bella and James together…please, don't ever have let it gone_ that_ far.

"Anyway, I knew it wasn't right to continue dating him when my feelings were so scattered. I couldn't get you out of my mind, but I knew you were unattainable…but now…"

"Now?"

"You're here," she whispers, looking up and finding my eyes.

"That I am." I whisper right back. Our gazes are locked. "I can't fight these feelings anymore, Bella…I don't want to."

"Then don't."

And this time we crash our lips together like it's the air we've been deprived of.

I hold her face gently as I nibble, peck, suck and tease her with my lips and tongue.

She boldly gets up on her knees and straddles my towel-clad lap. And we pick up right where we left off poolside.

I can't get enough. I tear my lips from hers and slowly place wet kisses down her jaw, neck and onto her collar bone.

She's scratching her fingernails down my chest…coming dangerously close to the towel sitting very low on my waist at the moment.

I just want to drown in her right now. I've put these feelings for her aside for weeks…years, really. And being here with her now, like this, it's just about the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. My heart is thundering in my chest.

I move my hands to the top button of her nightshirt, which sits directly in the middle of her breast bone. One undone button, and I'll have access to her superb breasts.

She moves her mouth to my shoulder and I feel her gently nibbling there. I push her back a bit, holding onto her so that she doesn't fall, but leaning her back enough for me to gain access to her breasts.

"Mmmm," I can't help the moan that escapes when I taste a mouthful of her soft, supple skin, her perfectly hardened nipple, erect, just waiting to be flicked by my tongue.

"Ahhh," she sighs, aloud, clearly as turned on as I am.

I move over to her left breast to pay it just as much attention as the right, if not more. I can feel Bella shuddering, straining as I continue to hold her in her reclined position.

I give a small tug to her nipple with my teeth and she cries out my name.

_Yes_. How long have I waited…_desperately wanted_ to hear that from her?

I pull her back up so that she's flush to my chest. I need her lips, again.

They were gone from me for too long. I don't ever want to be without them again.

We continue to sink into the passion of the moment.

I drop my hand from her face down to her waist, where she's been grinding her hips so much, my cock is straining painfully against the fibers of the towel barely confining it.

I lift the bottom of her nightshirt and slip my right hand around her hips, my fingers dancing at the elastic band at her hips.

Bella moves her lips to my neck and starts nipping and sucking, her arms wrapped around my upper back, fingers tugging through the edges of my hair. It's driving me fucking mad.

She continues to swivel her hips on my lap as my fingers make their way toward the sweet heat emanating from between her legs.

I dust my thumb over her covered clit and she jumps with a whimper, her mouth moving instantly from my neck to my lips again. Deftly with one hand, I use a finger to pull her panties to the side and I graze my middle finger up her slit, finding her wet and eager for attention; I begin to play with, flick and tease at her sensitive clit.

My other hand has meandered up underneath her nightshirt as well, cupping her right breast and brushing the pads of my fingers back and forth across her erect nipple.

She's magnificent in my arms.

All of this while I continue to softly suck and kiss her neck below her ear, my hot breath adding to the sexy mixture of the moment.

I pull back up to her mouth, open my eyes and dart my tongue in and around hers.

I want to watch her come undone. There's nothing more that I want in the world this very minute.

Her eyes flutter open, stunning brown pools locked with mine.

"Come on, baby," I whisper as we exchange breaths.

"Oh…hhhhhohmygod…ahhh," Bella is panting into my mouth, giving in to the ecstasy of the moment.

I continue to kiss her face and neck through her release.

She's spectacular.

When her breathing comes back to a steady rate, she raises her head from where it dropped on my shoulder moments ago.

She offers me a coy smile.

"Hey there, pretty girl. Feeling okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. You could say that," she whispers and looks away, "are— are you…okay?" She finishes tentatively and glances down to where my erection continues to create quite the tent in the terrycloth that surrounds it.

I give her my half smile. "I'm more than fine. Don't worry about me."

She purses her lips, but then smiles shyly, "Well, maybe next time, then."

"Next time," I smile and wrap my arms around her small frame, hugging her tightly, burying my face in her shoulder. "I like the sound of that."

"Can I ask a question?"

I begrudgingly pull myself away from the warmth the nook of her neck provides.

She doesn't wait for a response, but presses forward, "Are we…what is it that we're doing here? I mean, this sorta came out of left field…even though we've both been dancing around it for several weeks."

"What do you want, Bella?" I decide to stick with brutal honesty. "I'm not going anywhere. And I told you earlier that you're all I think about. To be blunt? I want you. I want as much of you as you're willing to give. I want to date you. Take you out. Do it right. No interference from anyone. Just you and me. Can we do that? Can I take you out?"

"Considering that you just gave me the first orgasm I ever had that I've not precipitated myself, I think my answer is a 'yes'. Yes, I'd definitely like to go out sometime, hahaha."

Bella relaxes next to me on the floor, enjoying the warmth of the fire place.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she sinks into my side. We stare at the flickering blaze, lost in the pleasure of tonight's unplanned intimacy.

Moments later, the obnoxious buzzer signals that my clothes are dry.

I make her stay put as I go and grab my stuff and throw it back on. I walk back in to find her staring at me dreamily.

"Good God, you're magnificent."

I can't help the guffaw that escapes me. "What?"

She looks bashful but continues. "You're gorgeous. I mean, you know that, right? You don't have to do much to look hot as hell, but right now, standing here in my living room in your jeans, the waistband of your boxers poking out the slightest bit, barefoot, no shirt, hair slightly mussed from our little tryst here on the carpet…you're just...beautiful."

I sigh and shake my head, crouching down to meet her eyes. I reach out my hand and tuck a piece of her still wet hair behind her ear. "Thank you for the compliments. But I'm pretty sure you're the exquisite one here…I haven't been able to get you out of my head for the last five plus weeks, and for years before that…and here I am with you. I feel like I'm walking on air right now."

She sighs in response.

"It's gotta be close to three in the morning. Want to go get some sleep? We're both working tomorrow's evening shift. At least we can sleep in a bit."

I nod in agreement. "I thought you'd never ask."

Bella stands and threads her fingers through mine. "Let's go."

And I do. I'd follow her anywhere.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

The next two days pass by in a blissful blur. I'm on top of the world…like nothing can get me down. Bella and I slept until almost ten the next morning. Wrapped around each other all night long. No more sexual stuff. I want to wait and take her out properly. Take our time and rediscover one another.

I have no idea how much experience she's had since our time together at the Flanders. The thought that Alec ever put his hands on her makes me want to retch. I wonder what the story is, since that Brooke girl said Bella never "spread her legs" for Alec. Did she manage to avoid him throughout their entire relationship?

I don't know that we'll ever find the answer. I wish we could. And has she had any relationships since her accident?

I know we still have so much to work out…talk about. I don't want to overwhelm her. We're gonna take it easy. Enjoy our time together…and when it feels right, it will be.

Bella and I worked together Thursday night. Exchanging knowing looks, playful banter and harmless flirting here and there. We tried to keep it toned down except for the moments when we were alone. With her recent mini-relationship with James, and me JUST breaking things off with Tori…we don't want to invite any more ugly rumors or innuendos, especially after all the recent drama that Bella has experienced.

Bella had Friday off, but agreed that she'd come to the barbeque on Saturday. We also made plans to meet up afterwards at the end of the evening back at her house…again, not wanting to flaunt our newfound togetherness.

We exchanged several texts throughout the day on Friday. Bella was saying she was going through more boxes in her basement. Her big discovery was a lockbox that she was unable to open. She's hoping there's something fantastic hidden inside. We'll see. For her sake, I hope that she continues to get answers, but I also hope these answers don't continue to hurt her. She's been through so much pain.

Enough, already.

Anyway, Emmett said he had some bolt cutters, and would open it for her when he got down to LBI after work on Friday night.

The bar got completely slammed from about dinner right through till closing that night, so I never got a chance to message her again.

I woke up this morning to several more interesting texts from Bella. When Emmett opened the lockbox, it seems she actually found a journal…her journal from years ago, the lost years, as she's dubbed them.

_**I have so many questions for you! Be prepared for something like the Spanish Inquisition when you come over tomorrow night, but not as violent. ;)**_

_**I can't wait to share what I've read with you, and I'm only on page six!**_

_**Holy. Shit. Why are you sleeping? I need to talk to you!**_

_**I can't keep my eyes open any more, but this is amazing. I feel like I'm getting so many blanks filled in. Would love to read you some excerpts, soon. TTYL. xo**_

To say that I'm eager to get her alone is putting it mildly. I wonder how far she got in her entries. How detailed it was.

I know I need to tell her about our final nights together before she reads about them. I don't want her blindsided like that. Not that it would be a bad thing at this point, it's actually pretty great…but heaven knows what she may have written once I'd left.

After arriving at Tori's parents' house around eleven, I get busy helping my staff set up the food and liquor.

Guests start arriving at two. It's great to see my parents relaxing and laughing with friends and family. They work so hard all year long, they deserve any free time they can get.

Tori's parents don't seem thrilled with my existence, but there are close to a hundred people at their house by the middle of the afternoon…it's not like I have to stand with them the whole time.

A few guests from Tori's side come up to me and offer their congratulations. I just politely smile and move on. I'm sure it was bound to happen. We only broke up a few days ago. Word probably didn't get out to everyone. I even notice a few gifts and envelopes sitting on the dining room table inside.

Hopefully everyone saved their receipts!

Tori is pleasant to me, she seems a bit nervous at times, which I don't quite understand, but whatever.

Bella shows up around three, after helping out a bit in the kitchen at Last Call with some prep work. Several of my chefs were invited to the party today, and she had offered to help out, so I told her she could work in the kitchen filling in the gaps for a few hours in the morning through the lunch rush.

I catch her eye as she walks across the lawn to where I'm switching out the keg.

God, she's stunning.

She's wearing a fitted black sundress that stops just above her knees and matching black sandals.

She's simply perfect.

No pretenses. No need for label checking or name dropping.

This is the real Bella. The one I knew was always hidden underneath that wretched exterior she paraded years ago.

She's one hundred eighty degrees from Tori. I've never been more confident that ending things with Tori was the right thing to do.

"Hi." Bella leans in and whispers while I'm crouched down, dealing with changing the tap.

"Hey, yourself," I whisper back. "You look very pretty."

She smiles in response, "Thanks. Can I help with anything?"

"Nah, you're a guest. Enjoy yourself. Did you come with Jasper and the family?"

"Yeah. Everyone is getting settled over there," she points toward the shaded area. "Alice wants to try and keep the baby out of the direct sunlight."

"Okay, I'll come find you a little later." _And try to sneak a secret kiss or two out by the catering van, if possible. _I try and convey my inner thoughts with my wink and a sly grin. She winks back at me.

_Oh yeah, she got it._

Almost two hours later, and I'm getting antsy. I can't find Bella in the crowd. I'm being pulled in twenty different directions between extended family, friends, co-workers and the staff working the party…all in all, I'm enjoying myself…but I just want to be back in Bella's living room.

Just the two of us.

_Where the hell did she go?_

I can't really ask around, people would be suspicious of that. We agreed to not even let our close friends know just yet. For the same reason we wanted to keep it to ourselves at the bar, we knew we needed to get through the party this weekend, at least, before we started clueing our friends and family in on our feelings for each other.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! I'd like to make an announcement!" I hear Jack's loud voice booming from across the lawn. He looks like he's standing at a podium at a political rally or something. I see Tori standing nearby on the deck and Irina, Tori's mom, takes her place at his side as well.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming today in loving support of our daughter Victoria and her fiancé, Edward Cullen."

_Huh?_

"It's a great thing to celebrate when two people, who are so clearly meant to be, want to declare their love to the world."

_Holy motherfucking shit_. What the hell is he doing? I find myself walking through the cheering crowd toward the deck, trying to make eye contact with Tori.

I pass by my mom and she gently pulls on my arm, whispering to me, "Honey, what's going on? Why is Jack—,"

"I dunno, Ma…hang on."

"I know it's a bit extravagant, but we wanted to surprise the kids with an early wedding gift. This paperwork here," he holds in the air, "is the deed to a brand new, state-of-the-art salon that our precious girl is going to be opening on Rodeo Drive in Los Angeles!"

More cheers erupt from the crowd.

Unbelievable. He went and bought her a fucking salon.

_How long have you known about this, Jack?_

_And how FUCKING long have I been in the dark, Tori?_

I feel the heat of rage start overtaking my body. She lied to me.

"And this right here," he holds up another packet of papers, "is a deed to a brand new, also state-of-the-art, restaurant on Wilshire, only a few blocks away from the salon, where my future son-in-law will make his living!"

Cheers, whistles, shouts of congratulations are coming at me from every angle as I slowly make my way to the deck. I feel like I'm having an out-of-body experience.

_You've gotta be fucking kidding me._ I feel the anger of Tori's deception radiating throughout my body. I'm sure to anyone else, I just look embarrassed, but right now, I feel so blindsided and furious, I can't even see straight.

"And finally…this envelope holds the legal papers and keys to a brand new home in Malibu for Victoria and Edward! My wife assures me it has plenty of bedrooms for all of the grandchildren that will be arriving in the near future, right, Victoria?"

She nods, with a blush to her cheeks.

"I trust I can leave that part to you two," he chuckles and winks at me.

"Congratulations, son," he whispers. "I think you just needed a little push. You'll see. It'll all work out for the best." Jack's got his hand around my shoulder as pictures are snapped.

I'm mute. I look out in the crowd to the stunned faces of my parents staring back at me.

I find James a few feet behind my mother, betrayal and anger erupting from all of his features. Charlotte is grasping at his hand, whispering what I assume are calming words…that or the quickest path to the kitchen, where James can grab a butcher knife to carve out my insides.

I'm frozen in time. I can't believe what's going on around me.

I feel like this is a slow-motion scene from a movie.

I turn to the side to take in Tori's face as she stands on the other side of Jack. She's staring directly at me. No remorse. No fear. She appears perfectly content and pleased with these revelations.

I see movement on the lawn beyond her as Bella comes into full view.

Though she's almost thirty feet away, I can see her bloodshot eyes, tear stains on her cheeks and a look of hollow anguish.

When we catch each other's gaze, she stumbles backwards a bit and turns toward the driveway.

"**BELLA**!"

I shout out to her above the roar of the crowd, but it's too late. She's taken off running and I'm surrounded by happy party-goers who are clearly here for an engagement party.

A party that was never cancelled.

I was just the dumb schmuck who got suckered into thinking it was a holiday barbeque…a favor to Tori so she didn't have to deal with her parents' wrath.

Tori and her parents, my parents, James…I've got to have a sit-down with all of these people as soon as humanly possible to sort through and clarify this clusterfuck of crap just dumped on my lap.

The only person I want to get to though… that my heart **needs** to get to _now_, is Bella.

But she's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh boy. For those of you who always wanted to hate Tori, but never really found the gumption...I'd say your day has come. And for those of you who reviewed last week saying you were so happy it was a smooth, clean and mature break-up; I have to apologize and tell you it took all my power to not write back and blurt out, "Yeah, but wait and see what she pulls NEXT week!" **

**The lemon blossoms are blooming! Hopefully Edward will catch up with Bella so that we can serve up that lemony smorgasbord I've promised! ;)**

**Simply put, La Momo is the best. Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween have promised to guard me with their pitchfork deflectors for those of you who may be heading my way due to the drama. Hang in there, friends! Do some deep breathing, find your center and have faith!**

**Thank you to all of my sweet readers, reviewers, tweeters, rec'ers, pimpers, favoriters, alerters and lurkers. You've made this journey so special for me.**

**The "Last Call" group on Facebook is having a blast. You should come on over, hang out and have a drink. Somebody's always serving something! We're even thinking of making replica t-shirts that James made for the opening of the bar! Want one? Come join us!**

**Love to you all. Be safe and happy this week.**


	25. Confessions of the Heart

**You can all thank Cara No and her undying love for Callward for this update coming to you 16 hours early, LOL. Two things before you begin: First, please note that anything you read in italics indicates Bella reminiscing about past events. Her journal entries are in bold and italicized. Second, please make sure you read the Author's Note at the bottom. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Twenty-Four~<strong>

**EPOV**

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I demand quietly, gritting my teeth as I address Jack, his hand still on my shoulder.

He responds in kind, a smarmy look in his eyes. "Not in the least, son. Now why don't you go accept the congratulations from our guests?"

I yank my arm away from him, not caring how it looks to anyone standing around us. Fuck this, I'm outta here. The damage is done, now. All I care about is explaining shit to my family and catching up to Bella.

"Edward?" I hear Tori call out to me, meekly.

"Not now, Tori. I'll deal with you later," I sneer and push through the crowd, following my parents and brother who are walking around the side of the house.

I catch up to them in the driveway by the catering van. James is visibly fuming, my parents looking like they're trying to calm him down while Charlotte is rubbing his back.

"J!" I call out.

He looks up to catch my eyes and cocks his head, palms up in the air.

"What the hell, E? Was that a damn joke back there?"

I shake my head and start spewing venom.

"It was a fucking lie, every word of it. I had no idea Jack was gonna say or do that. I didn't know that he bought those places, I don't even care. I'm not going. All of that back there was a circus act. It's not true, not a word of it. This whole day is a charade; you've got to believe me."

"If you're telling me it's a lie, I believe you, but what the hell was Tori thinking? What possessed the Braswells to buy all that property? Are they just hoping that you'll drop everything and leave for L.A.?"

I shrug, still infuriated. "Your guess is as good as mine. But it doesn't mean a thing. I'm here, I'm staying in Jersey…and I broke up with Tori on Tuesday! We aren't together! Their whole family is in fucking denial, apparently!"

"Well, I'm going back there and giving them a piece of my mind! NOBODY has the right to bully my son, my SONS; trying to overturn every dream my boys have ever worked for!" My mom starts to stomp back toward the party but my Dad pulls her arm back.

"Esme, don't do it. Creating a huge public scene right now isn't going to make anything any better. The boys have a reputation to uphold in the community. They're known to be fun, down-to-earth guys with cool heads and a welcoming spirit. Flipping out like mental cases will only cause problems for them and for their businesses in the future. We don't want to feel any after-effects of this catastrophe. Let Edward deal with this on his own. If you want to talk to Jack and Irina after Edward makes things clear to them, that's fine. But for now, let's just go. We have plenty of food and drinks at our house. Go find our sisters and their husbands, tell them we're leaving and let's just disappear. The few friends that we did invite today have already come and gone. We don't have to worry about keeping up appearances. I'm just as pissed as you are, let's just go home and be thankful that we won't have to deal with this goddamn crazy family in the future!"

Leave it to my Dad to bring in a dose of comic relief when tempers are at an all-time high.

I turn to James and Charlotte. "Listen, I'm gonna talk to Eric, Dave and Meredith. They can take care of the rest of the party. The food's already been served. The desserts are already out for the taking. It was just a matter of pouring drinks and food service break-down for the rest of the evening. Why don't you two take off? Go somewhere so that you don't have to be around these fake-ass people anymore. Enjoy the rest of your Saturday, okay?"

James nods and pulls me in for a hug. "Sorry I was pissed when you walked up. Deep down I knew the truth; I was just so caught off guard."

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry you got wrapped up in it. I'm not going anywhere. Partners, right?"

"Partners," he repeats and gives me a fist bump and a smile.

I manage to return the smile and try to make light of the situation. "Hey Char, do what you normally do to make him feel better, wouldja?"

"I'm ten steps ahead of you, E," she winks back at me. And I watch them climb into Charlotte's car and drive away.

"You sure you're gonna be okay, honey?" My mom brings me back from the light-hearted moment.

"I hope so, Mom. Right now, I need to go find Bella."

I watch both my parents do a double-take, but my Mom speaks up first. "Bella? Your brother's ex-girlfriend, your new waitress, Bella?"

I see my Dad roll his eyes and take Mom's hand, "Come on Ezz, I'm sure we'll get the details soon," he clears his throat, knowingly.

I nod. "Yeah, you will. Just hope for my sake it isn't too late, okay?"

He slaps me on the shoulder as my Mom leans in for a hug.

"Call me tomorrow, okay? I'm so sorry, Edward. What a day this has been for you."

"I know, Mom. Just try and enjoy your evening with the family."

After watching my parents pull off, I find Jasper, Emmett, and the girls. They're confused by Jack's announcement, but understand once I explain the real story.

In my desperate anguish and fear of the damage that Tori and Jack's lies have done, I blurt out that Bella and I had gotten closer and wanted to start dating. I tell them how I'd felt about her all those years ago and that my only goal at this point is to get to her and make her understand the truth.

My heart belongs to Bella. I think it always has.

Even as a skinny sixteen year old kid just about to turn seventeen, I knew I was falling hard for that brown-haired beauty who made me laugh one minute and drove me insane with frustration and anger the next.

I don't go into the major details of our history with all of them. Ultimately, Jasper can fill in the blanks if he chooses to…and at this point, I don't mind. I just enlist their help so that if they hear from Bella, they'll contact me.

"Go find our girl," Rose says, sincerely.

I don't wait around for anything else. Bella took off more than twenty minutes ago, I've gotta find her.

I can't lose her again.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

I find myself wandering aimlessly down the crowded boardwalk of Ocean City.

In and out of stores.

Watching couples kiss and laugh and have fun, celebrating the holiday weekend…wishing they were us.

Edward and I.

I thought it was in my grasp. How naïve I've been.

I clutch at my stomach after it lets out a low rumble. I haven't eaten anything since the burger I grabbed at the party this afternoon. I've long since vomited that up, though.

I've been walking for hours, reminiscing about all the good and wonderful things that happened in the last two days between Edward and me, leading up to the disaster at the party a few hours ago.

_On Thursday morning, my eyes fluttered open as I took in the bright morning sun that was streaming in through my bedroom windows and balcony door._

_Waking up in Edward's arms was like a dream come true. Curled comfortably into his side, my head rested on the dip just under his shoulder, his right arm wrapped around my back and my right leg thrown over his. For having just figured out that we were officially interested in dating in the wee hours of Thursday morning, we were acting very familiar…but I wasn't complaining._

_When he told me he'd broken up with Tori, my heart started racing and my head felt dizzy from excitement. Then, when he confessed that he'd been thinking about me constantly since I arrived on LBI and that he wanted to date me and spend time with me, my smile was unstoppable. _

_I'd been infiltrating his every thought, just as much as he's been monopolizing mine. That convinced me we were on the right path. _

_I recall thinking about telling James what was going on, and that I hoped he wouldn't be hurt. I also thought Rose might be a bit of an obstacle because she's so protective of me and hasn't been Edward's biggest fan to date…but, if both James and Rose were able to acknowledge our history and see just how much Edward and I felt this pull toward each other, maybe they'd also recognize that we just needed to take the road less traveled to find our way back, and ultimately, be understanding of that._

_And even though I was momentarily caught up worrying about those necessary upcoming conversations, I remember putting them on the back burner almost instantly._

_I just wanted to bask in the crazy, exciting, butterfly-filled feelings coursing through me because I was there in Edward's safe, strong arms after our passionate encounters in the pool and by the fire._

I permit myself a half-smile, remembering that I stealthily unpeeled myself from Edward's warm embrace when the reality of morning/partial hangover breath hit me.

_After brushing my teeth, I shot downstairs to start the coffee. It was close to ten, and thankfully Edward and I didn't have to be in to work until four that day. I didn't want to assume he had the time available, but I hoped that he might want to spend the day with me until the last possible moment._

_I headed back up to my bedroom with two cups of coffee. I knew Edward liked his black, two sugars. However, I always need mine to taste like a creamy coffee-flavored lollipop. More milk than coffee and five sugars. _

_I walked over to my balcony, opened the French doors and stepped through the flowing sheer curtains that instantly began dancing in the morning sea breeze. _

_Stepping outside and placing our steaming mugs on the little bistro table, I leaned over the railing to find comfort in breathing in the salty air._

_A new day. __It was a new day in so many ways._

I don't know how I was so foolishly convinced that things were on the right track all of a sudden, but with the beginnings of the new little nugget of a relationship with Edward at my fingertips, I felt like I was armed for battle.

I know now I wasn't even remotely prepared.

_It was during those musings that morning that I suddenly felt his lithe fingers grasp at my hips, rubbing me gently up and down._

"_Morning." He spoke, still a bit groggy._

_I smiled over my shoulder and caught his eyes, "Hi." I looked down and away, a bit shy for a moment, "Sorry if I woke you. I just love coming out here first thing in the morning. So peaceful." I said, gazing back out at the tide._

"_It's okay. It was missing the feel of you in my arms that actually woke me. That, and the smell of coffee brewing," he added with his signature crooked smile._

"_Oh! Here." I grabbed the mug and passed it to him, "Black, two sugars, right?"_

_His eyes crinkled and danced in the sunlight, "Yeah. Thank you."_

"_My pleasure. Did you sleep okay?"_

"_I did. Even better than I did a few nights ago when I was in the other bedroom. I much prefer being your roommate rather than just an overnight guest in the spare room." He spoke softly as he pulled me into a hug._

_I giggled at his silliness, and at the feeling of his warm breath tickling my neck. "Well, if you continue to play your cards right, I think I can pretty much guarantee that when you're here, the spare bedrooms will remain empty."_

"_Think so?"_

_I pulled back and smiled for him. "Know so."_

"_Hmmm, I will be playing those cards very carefully, then." And that's when he leaned in for a scorching kiss. _

_He pulled the coffee mug from my hand and it clattered down onto the table. _

_Heavy breathing, gentle moaning, lips tugging and tongues dancing. His hands were sweetly cupping and rubbing my face and tangling into my hair, while mine roamed all over his solid chest and shoulders. We got lost in each other for a few moments and then he pulled back, much to my chagrin._

"_I don't want to pressure you into anything, Bella." He softly soothed, his forehead pressed against mine. _

_I retreated and looked up at his gorgeous face, taking in his Crayola mish-mash hair gleaming in the sunlight and his beach-glass eyes looking deeply into mine._

"_I don't feel pressured, but taking my time with you and enjoying you, enjoying…us…sounds like just what the doctor ordered."_

_His crooked smile answered me, "In that case, may I see you Saturday night after the barbeque, Ms. King? I'd like to spend some more time alone with you. Watch a late movie while we're curled up together on your sofa, perhaps?"_

"_I'd love it. You've got yourself a date, Mr. Cullen."_

It had been a perfect morning, our first morning together. The first of many, I'd hoped.

A group of young teenagers comes barreling down the street making noise, knocking me out of my reverie, as I turn down 9th Street toward the restaurant that James told me about a while ago, The Chatterbox.

I decide to go inside and get a glass of ginger ale to try and settle my stomach.

Sitting at the booth, my mind thinks back to what I found inside the lock box late last night.

_There were several movie stubs, a half-dozen pictures of Edward and me, a withered, dried-out rose (unfortunately too old to detect its original color), a gallon-size zip-lock bag filled with dried rose petals, two CDs, and a red leather-bound journal. _

_I'd glanced through the movie stubs: "Finding Nemo", "The Hulk", "The Italian Job" and "Legally Blonde 2". _

_I laughed to myself after seeing the faded dates on the tickets. Every date stamp was between Memorial Day and the Fourth of July. I wondered if these were movies that I saw with Edward. It was certainly an eclectic collection! If I were a betting girl, I'd say he chose two, and I chose two. _

_It made me smile, and inexplicably sad all at once. _

_I bet we had so much fun together. As quickly as we found each other, we were ripped apart. _

_The dried rose and petals I saved made me wonder and hope if they were gifts from Edward from our short time together. _

_I couldn't help but notice that the dried petals had looked much more worn than the intact long-stemmed rose._

_Maybe the single rose wasn't as old as the loose petals. Could the single rose have been given to me at a later date? _

_Next, I moved to examine the CDs. The first had a printed sticker with a label that simply said, "For You". The second CD was completely unmarked. _

My interest had definitely piqued with their discovery last night, and I remember that I listened intently to the "For You" CD for clues.

_The first track was "If You're Not the One". A sweet song, the guy singing clearly expressing that he'd fallen for the object of his affection. _

_The next song was "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson. It was very fitting for those days, I suppose. Bratty little Isabella aka Miss Independent? _

_It had been hard to tell from those first few songs whether it was a CD that Edward made for me. Or one I had made for Edward and possibly kept a copy for myself. _

_Knowing I wasn't going to get any clear answers about the creator of the CD at that late hour, I couldn't hold back any longer and picked up the red journal with reverence, hoping…praying it held some answers like the Ark of the Covenant. _

Snapping myself back to the present time, I dig into my bag for the journal which I haven't allowed out of my sight since its discovery.

I pull back the cover and re-read the title page.

_**Journal of Isabella Swan**_

_**Started: May 20, 2003**_

_**If you're not me, go away!**_

_**(Yes, I mean you, MOM!)**_

I chuckle at my young ire. Clearly my mother had boundary issues back then.

I turn the page and find my first entry.

_**May 20, 2003**_

_**I've started my journal today, just like Mrs. Cope told us to. All the kids got journals at the graduation dance as a gift from the staff. Girls got red, boys got blue. School colors, I suppose. **_

_**I don't really know what to write about. I don't have any feelings I need to sort out. Mrs. Cope, our guidance counselor, said high school is going to be a crazy, exciting and scary journey for us. And it's important that we always take some time for ourselves to reflect. **_

_**Here I am, reflecting. **_

_**Oh, well. Maybe the mood will strike me in the future. **_

_**Nothing exciting to report, except that Daddy told me today that we're going to Ocean City this summer. We usually go to Loveladies to visit Aunt Didi, but she's in Europe traveling for the next few months, so instead of taking over her house while she's gone, we're just going to OC. **_

_**I'm looking forward to it. Should be fun. I remember the time I went with Court and her family last summer. The boardwalk is pretty cool. They have skee ball at the arcade and great rides at Wonderland. Oh! And some hot life guards, how did I forget the most important part? Haha. **_

_**Okay. I'm done here. See you soon. xo**_

I read through a couple more entries and get to the end of May, Memorial Day Weekend, specifically.

_**May 25, 2003**_

_**Okay, here it is. I think I'm falling in love. **_

_**That may be a little ridiculous considering I just met the guy, but holy smokes, he is so damn hot. I'm here down in Ocean City, my mother ignoring me as usual, and this gorgeous guy walks into the cabana Daddy rented for us. **_

_**Tells me he's our cabana boy, hello?**_

_**So I bat my eyelashes, flirt my butt off and, by the end of the day, I ask him if he wants to go out with me to walk the boards that night!**_

_**A date! Ahhh!**_

_**We had a fantastic time, he was so much fun. **_

_**He bought us caramel popcorn at Johnson's. He even won me a humongous teddy bear using his skee ball tickets. **_

_**And the kisses? Oh, my gosh…the kisses are incredible.**_

_**My first real kiss, except for that one time I played "One minute in the closet" at Sarah Jackson's thirteenth birthday party. Randy Gordon has nothing on Edward. **_

_**That's his name, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Like I said, I think I'm falling in love already. He asked me to be his official girlfriend tonight. Then we made out like mad under the boardwalk…just like the song Dad likes!**_

_**This is turning out to be the best summer EVER. And I've only been here three days! xo **_

I smile at my words and quickly flip through to where the journal ends. It's practically filled to the last page with writing, but I don't want to read what's written. I just check the date. December 23, 2007.

The night before I got married.

It suddenly dawns on me what might've happened. I wrote in it, locked it up…and then it got buried in the mess that my life became twenty-four hours later and for the next three and a half years.

I recall that "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down was one of the songs that played later on the CD. I continued to waffle back and forth over who created the mix. There were mostly love songs, some on the happy side, some on the angsty side.

I'm stumped, though. The creator could've been me _or _Edward.

_Huh._ It occurs to me that it might've even been Alec.

I mean, I married the guy. Maybe he did love me, even though he was a cheating bastard in our dating relationship. Maybe I loved him because I was a dumb girl who refused to accept the truth. Or maybe I didn't care about him at all and just ignored his indiscretions, because I knew the financial jackpot I was about to hit once the ink dried on my marriage license.

God, that makes me sick to my stomach. Sicker, even_._

I turn back toward the beginning of the journal where I left off and read through every page, where I sound like a young girl truly in love.

Movie nights cuddling on the couch in the cabana. Sharing ice cream cones from Kohr Brothers on the boardwalk. Picking out the tackiest Christmas decorations imaginable in the heat of June at Mia's Christmas Gallery.

And the physical intimacy we shared? From what I've gathered in my writings, it didn't go much further than heavy make-out sessions and a few gropes over and (even once) under our clothes.

Edward knew that, at almost fifteen years old, I was totally inexperienced, and it sounded like he was too. We were a good match.

My heart skips a beat when I reach the entry for Edward's 17th birthday. I know it's his special day because there are hearts doodled ALL over the place, with "My Baby's Birthday" written in thick, red marker in the top margin.

I roll my eyes and laugh at my young self and her poor, soon-to-be-broken heart.

_**June 20, 2003**_

_**It was E's birthday today. **_

_**We've had the best, best day possible. Through his entire shift, I invented situations which required Edward's attention to me in our cabana. **_

"_**Edward, I need more towels." **_

"_**Can you bring me some ice, Edward?" **_

"_**Uhh, Edward, the ceiling fan won't work."**_

_**Every time I called for him, he would flash his crooked half-smile and walk my way. We were so sneaky in our charade. Once I got him in the cabana, we'd sneak kisses and hugs. Like I said, BEST day!**_

_**Anyway, I made him special birthday brownies in our penthouse today. My mom has been harping on me to leave him alone, but I'm not listening. She doesn't care that I'm happy. She's barely here as it is. Always running off to the club to spend time with her friends, or weekends in New York. Poor Daddy works like crazy to keep her happy. **_

_**If it weren't for Anna, I'd be alone practically every day. Anna thinks Edward is sweet. That's all I need to know. Who cares if she's our housekeeper? She's basically raised me for the last few years. Hopefully she's not going anywhere till I'm 18 and can be on my own. I'll always come back home for my Dad, but my mom can take a hike. I'll be happy to get out from under her perfectly manicured thumb.**_

_**Anyway, back to my honey. He loved the brownies. I used my allowance to buy him dinner at his favorite restaurant, La Spiaggia. He loves Italian food and told me he wants to run his own restaurant someday. I know he'd be perfect at it. He's such a people pleaser. **_

_**Some of the guys who work the other cabanas hung out with us tonight after dinner. So did Courtney and Kim. We went for a night swim, took goofy pictures and played card games. I thought my side would split from laughing so much. It was tons of fun. **_

_**I felt like E was a little distant at the end of the night, but he said it was nothing; just tired from a fun day of birthday stuff. **_

_**Anyway, time for me to hit the hay. Today was the best day of the year so far. The next best day will be in a few days when I can say "Happy one month Anniversary" to Edward. **_

_**This has seriously been the best month of my life. I hope he feels the same way. xo**_

Once I get to the end of the birthday entry, I close the journal and pay for my soda. It's after nine and it's going to take me at least an hour, if not more, to get back up to LBI in all this traffic.

I just need to collapse in my bed and end this miserable day.

As I'm driving down the road, I see the beautiful fireworks going off in the distance.

Call me sappy, but I was hoping to kiss Edward under the brilliant display tonight.

And even though I thought I was all cried out from earlier today, another tear slides down my cheek.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV**

It's been hours, and I've still heard nothing.

Nothing from our friends.

Nothing from Bella.

It's ten o'clock. I've looked all over this damn island for her. From the Barnegat Lighthouse all the way down to the Surflite Theater in Beach Haven. I've been in and out of restaurants and bars. I've checked the movie theaters. I've meandered in and out of sundries shops and ice cream parlors. I've walked on random strips of beach. I've literally been everywhere.

I don't know where else to look.

The muffled, booming sounds of the fireworks continue to go off in the distance.

At 10:03 my phone rings…it's Jasper.

"Hey."

"Hi. Listen, from the tone of your voice I'm assuming you haven't heard from her, and we haven't either. But we were just talking things through and thought: Ocean City. What if she drove to Ocean City? I know you've searched all over LBI for her. Maybe she went down there to walk on the boardwalk? Visit the Flanders? I don't know. We're just trying to come up with anything that's in the realm of possibility for you, man. You've got a team of people in your corner, here."

"Thanks, Jazz. Ocean City crossed my mind, but I wasn't finished exhausting this island yet. She's gotta come home at some point, right? I'm sitting here on her front porch hoping her headlights will turn into the driveway. Pitiful, huh?"

"Nah, man. Not pitiful. Persistent maybe, but not pitiful. It'll work out. She's a smart girl, she's just been really hurt by so much of late. This might have put her right over the edge. In her heart, she knows you didn't lie."

"I hope so."

"Hang in there, okay? And gimme a buzz if you hear anything."

"Yeah, will do. Thanks."

I let my head fall back against her front door.

I can't believe how this day went to such shit.

I woke up this morning feeling like a lovesick fool, just itching to get Bella into my arms again. And here I am now, just praying she'll hear me out long enough to not call the cops on my perceived lying, cheating ass.

Speaking of ass, mine is killing me from sitting on these stone steps for the last hour. Maybe I'll go out back and find a lounger or one of her deck chairs and continue my vigil.

I'm not sure how much time passed after I went behind the house to Bella's deck to continue waiting, but with my head in my hands, bent over with my elbows on my knees, I'm startled when the light in the kitchen suddenly comes on.

I lift my head to see Bella standing in the doorway of her glass sliders.

She looks about as pained as I feel.

Even in the sorrow of her eyes and demeanor, there's a fierceness she projects.

I quickly stand up, while she unlocks the door and slides it open. The screen remains between us.

She speaks first, sounding quiet and wounded.

"What are you doing here?"

_What am I doing here? _

"I— I'm waiting for you. I've been waiting for you, searching for you for," I glance down at my watch, "over five hours. I needed to get to you."

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancée? From the sounds of it, you have a lot of details to sort through before you get out to California."

I step toward the door and she flinches. Her words, coupled with her retreating movement, are like a vice constricting around my heart.

"Bella, no. There are no plans to work through. What Jack said and did today…they were lies, all lies. I promise you."

"Edward, please. I saw, we **all** saw the paperwork that Mr. Braswell was waving around this afternoon. You're telling me he's making it up? That those buildings haven't all been purchased and are waiting for you and Tori to move in and get to work?"

I sigh, exhausted, but not too tired to fight for Bella…for us. To fight until she believes the truth. I'll stay as long as I need to… talking till I'm blue in the face …but this girl's gonna hear what I have to say.

"Bella, how can you think I'd lie to you like that? Yes, I'm not going to deny that Jack has more money than the Pope has blessings, so I'm sure he really did buy all those properties he was flaunting. What I want to tell you is that it doesn't matter. It wasn't discussed with me; he and Irina and Tori did all that shit behind my back…and kept going with the charade of a barbeque when, to them, it was still an engagement party.

"I haven't gotten to the bottom of who knew what and for how long. Tori clearly lied to her parents, or maybe she didn't and they were just so pissed, that they made her lie to me…one way or another, today's party was an engagement party for all intents and purposes, at least in their eyes. It's my fault that I didn't put my foot down and cancel the whole thing.

"I thought that by being a decent person and agreeing to the holiday party, it would make it a little easier for everyone to remain amicable, for the Braswells to keep up appearances for a few more days, just so they weren't embarrassed. Instead, it blew up in my face and you were hurt. My parents were hurt. My brother…ugh. What a fucking disaster." I lift my head to the sky in frustration and rub the back of my neck furiously.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for what you saw and heard from Jack. My heart isn't with Tori…it's with you. _Please_. You have to believe me."

Bella's been looking down this whole time, hopefully listening and believing my words, but certainly not willing to look me in the eye to truly see my remorse and sincerity.

Still looking at the floor, she croaks out, "It wasn't just Mr. Braswell's announcement, Edward. I heard things…right before then. I was in the house and I overheard Tori and some friends of hers going on and on about how you wanted to get out of here, how you hate that James is a slacker…"

"**WHAT!"** I scream out, interrupting her and making her jump. "I've **never** said that about my brother! He works just as hard as I do, if not more! Who was saying this? Tori?"

She nods and continues. "She said you take pity on people and only keep them on your staff because you feel sorry for them. And then she…" I see her swallow hard and wipe her nose with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "she said you had sex last night. Lots of it. She was bragging that you're so hot for her and you can't get enough."

I feel the bile rising in my throat. I haven't eaten or drunk anything for hours, but I'm about to hurl anything that's in my system. I step forward to open the screen door. Bella doesn't stop me. Instead, she just moves back and marches into her great room expecting me to follow.

Tori. What a fucking lying bitch. I can't believe she said this…did this. I— I can't even believe this is the same girl I was going to marry.

"Do you know what that was like for me to hear, Edward? To hear that you had her bent over a couch and later you were fucking her in the shower? The visuals that prompted in my head? I felt like someone reached in, grabbed my heart and tossed it under a lawnmower. 'Cause, you know, it dawned on me. I didn't hear from you at all last night. Not one response to any of the texts I sent to you after I got the lock box open."

_Is she serious with this?_

"Why didn't you respond to any of my messages? I mean, is there any truth to what Tori was bragging about? You had me half naked on my living room floor two nights ago; were you fucking your fiancée last night as well?"

My eyes go wide with shock and fury. I can't believe these accusations! What the FUCK? I've tried to stay in control today, but the other shoe has finally dropped.

"Is…is that really what you're thinking, Bella? I was at work until almost three in the morning last night! You KNOW I turn my phone off when it gets busy at the bar! All the texts you sent to me were waiting for me when I got up this morning! Once I closed last night, I drove the couple of blocks over to Four Seas and collapsed there, knowing I had to get stuff ready for the party! So, to answer your question, no! I wasn't fucking my fiancée last night!"

I'm shouting like a complete lunatic. "I don't have a fiancée. I broke up with her on Tuesday! What I do have, what I _thought_ I had or was hoping I could have was the beginning stages of a relationship with YOU! And it's so ludicrous, because with you, it's not like a first or second date. I know you. I've known you for years. I've been thinking about you for years! It's more like a thirtieth date or something. We have history. It may not be all good and you may not remember it all, but we have history and that's what I'm remembering. What I'm clinging to. What keeps me awake at night and what has me dreaming of you when I do manage to sleep."

"You're in my every thought, every goddamn day! Having you walk back into my life six weeks ago was the best thing that ever happened to me! You've got me head over heels, stupid in love. I'm fucking falling in love with you all over again, Bella! There is **nobody** I want to be with on this planet more than you!"

I look up from my tirade and see more tears streaming down Bella's face. God only knows if they're tears of sorrow or joy at this point.

I'm **so** tired of all this insanity. I just want to be happy. I want things to go smoothly…no bumps in the road.

"Do you understand what I'm saying here, Bella? I'm in love with you. Too soon to say this? Probably. I don't fucking care anymore. You're here, you're back in my life and I'm not walking away from you again without a fucking fight! You need to know that I've **never** gotten over you! I don't ever want to have to…I just…"

I cross the floor in three quick steps and slam my lips against Bella's. She moans in response and wraps her arms around my neck. I pull back for just a minute to make sure we're on the same page.

"Bella. This is it. You're it. I'm here and I'm staying until you tell me to leave you alone. Got it?"

She nods her head rapidly, "Yes, yes I believe you," she squeaks out and lunges her lips forward to collide with mine.

I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as I stumble back onto her chaise lounge sofa.

I suck and bite and breathe heavily as she returns my every move.

I reach down to her waist and yank her sweatshirt over her sundress and toss it onto the floor.

I push her head to the side and attack her neck with hungry kisses. Sucking, licking the sensitive skin riddled with goose-bumps from our intimacy.

Bella starts undoing my buttons but can't steady her fingers enough to manipulate the small, plastic obstacles. I take the initiative and rip my shirt open and she finishes the task by dragging it the rest of the way down my arms, until my hands are free to toss it aside.

We continue kissing each other urgently. We can't get enough. It's clear to me that we both know what we want and nobody is slowing down.

I stand up, still holding on to her, and flip her down onto her back. I go back to smothering her with my desire.

She has tiny buttons that go from the top of her dress, all the way to the bottom. God knows I don't have the patience to tediously undo each one. We'll be here forever and I just can't wait that long.

"Can we get this over your head?" I pant, licking at her collar bone as she groans in response.

She vehemently nods and I pull back to stand, pulling her up with me.

She stands before me, panting, blushing…appearing overwhelmed with need.

_Trust me, baby, I know the feeling._

I reach down and roughly drag her dress up and over her body. She reaches up with her long, delicate arms and fingers dancing in the air as I finish my task.

She's wearing a strapless black bra, which I quickly add to the mounting pile of clothes on the floor.

Bella grabs at the button and zipper of my khakis and tugs them down toward my thighs. Gravity does the rest.

My cock is straining against my boxer briefs. Her hand moves down through my smattering of chest hair, leading toward the elastic waistband constraining my erection.

I turn her back toward the chair and lay her down.

The desire in her eyes matches exactly how I'm feeling. I reach for her panties and gently slide them from her hips.

If she's at all embarrassed, she doesn't show me. Instead, I watch her inhale deeply as I lower myself to my knees at the feet of the lounge chair and start kissing my way up her delectable body.

I start at her inner ankle, up to her knee, her thighs, my hands trailing behind on the path my wet kisses have left in their wake. I move up toward her hips, licking and suckling at a freckle that sits on top of her right hip bone. I move across her body, my tongue dipping into her belly button. I move my face just south so that I can pay homage to her incredible pussy. I place a soft kiss on the small patch of hair as Bella shudders in response.

I continue to kiss my way up her body and stop to pay particular attention to her perfect breasts. I lick and swirl and twirl my tongue around one nipple while my other hand massages and plucks at the other nipple.

"Edward," I hear her call out softly, almost breathless.

I pause my kisses and look up at my beauty laid out before me. "Yes, pretty girl?"

"Umm, it may not be the right moment to share this, but before we go any further, I guess you need to know that umm…I'm pretty sure I'm still a-uhhh…virgin. I mean, I can't be sure…I just... I just thought you'd want to know. So y'know… you might need to go kinda slow…"

She trails off, embarrassed, but I hold her gaze. I stand back up and remove my boxers so that I'm naked before her. I crawl back over her body, nudging her knees open for me so that I can settle in between.

I start with a chaste kiss on her lips and speak in a low voice. "Whether or not this is your first time, it wouldn't change the fact that I want to make love to you right now. I don't want to wait another minute. I thought waiting would be the right thing to do, and I almost lost you again tonight. I don't want to wait. But, after hearing what you said, I want to tell you that…no, you're not."

Her eyes crinkle in confusion and surprise.

"I'm not? But how do you…"

"Because I was there with you the night you…unbecame one."

"You mean, you…you were my…first?"

I nod slowly and dip for another kiss, my gaze locked on her glistening brown eyes. "Yeah, I was. I have no idea what, if anything, happened after that, but I can tell you that you and I were together right before I left Ocean City, and you were just as beautiful to me that night as you are right now."

A tear escapes down the side of Bella's temple. "It was _you_," she whispers, her voice thick with emotion.

"It was me." I reply and kiss her lovingly, trying to convey just how much our time together then meant to me…and still does.

"There's been no one since the accident," she confirms.

A rush of excitement spreads through me, hoping that maybe she's only ever been with me. That even despite our pain so many years ago, she only ever wanted me in this way.

I reach down between her legs and feel the slick arousal that coats her. My hand moves to the floor and I grab the foil packet I have stashed in my wallet. I nimbly sheath myself, and move back to where I was moments earlier…falling deeper into bliss with this girl who's captured my heart.

I position myself at her entrance, my heartbeat so quick, I feel like I'm running a marathon.

I kiss her again, licking, teasing, savoring as I slowly push into her warmth.

"Ahhh," she softly cries out, breathless and beautiful.

My eyes are tightly shut. I'm trying to take my time, but my body is so eager, I don't know if I can control myself.

When our hips are fully joined, I lift myself up on my forearms, next to her gorgeous face. I need to see Bella and capture this picture in my mind.

This moment…where we've come together again.

It's paradise.

"Edward…," she breathes.

"You okay? Am…am I hurting you?"

"No…I just…" She trails off and reaches up to kiss me again; I willingly oblige.

I begin to move, thrusting slowly at first, but then I pick up speed as our kisses intensify and our tongues pump in and out of each other's mouth.

Her legs wrap around my waist and she moans, as my cock reaches a new, more sensitive angle.

The friction we're creating is driving me wild.

Bella licks and bites at my jaw and neck. Her warm tongue feels fucking fantastic and drives my hips to swivel and grind and push her to the edge where I'm headed and I pray she can follow.

She digs her heels in my ass, causing me to whimper and drop my head to her shoulder.

"Bella…_nnnngh_."

I recapture her lips again, sucking and nipping, trying to draw pleasure out of every movement we make.

"Haaaa, ahhh," she's crying softly in my ear as I feel her walls tighten around my cock…squeezing, spasming as she free-falls into a powerful orgasm.

I thrust one, two, three more times and feel myself constricting…and then I'm falling with her.

I continue to pump slowly, matching erotic, open-mouthed tongue kisses in synch with the movement of my pelvis.

My forehead, neck and shoulders feel damp with sweat. I pull my face away from Bella's long enough to see a similar sheen of moisture glazing her skin.

Bella picks up her head, threading her fingers along my scalp and cradles my face in her hands.

Her thumbnail gently scrapes across my lower lip and onto my cheek and jaw as she exhales deeply.

"That was amazing…_felt_ amazing. I mean…for my first time and all…even though it wasn't my _real_ first…I mean, you get what I'm saying, right?" She's so adorably embarrassed right now. My only response is a sincere smile and a kiss to the tip of her nose.

She continues, her eyes welling up with more tears. "I'm so sorry I doubted you today. My mind's been playing tricks on me all day long. And knowing how awful a person I used to be, as a first instinct, it was just easier to believe you were getting back at me than to think logically through the situation and know you wouldn't do that to me…to James."

I answer her pleas with a searing kiss that I don't break for at least ten seconds.

"You don't have to apologize. You've been through a tragedy. And you keep discovering things that only continue to hurt you. I'm not gonna hurt you, Bella. I promise. I'm here now…and I'm not going anywhere. Do you trust me?"

She nods her head, a small smile playing at her lips. "I do. I trust you. We're in this together."

I respond with my most sincere smile, looking deeply into her eyes. "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it. I hope this chapter and all its revelations has made up for the party debacle from last week. Tori and her family will be dealt with in the next update!**

**Speaking of the next update. My life is in flux, YET AGAIN! Remember that movie "Four Weddings and a Funeral"? Yeah, well 2012 for me, as of next weekend, is "Three Weddings and a Funeral". I have ANOTHER cousin getting married up in North Jersey and the fam and I will hit the road once again, God help me, to attend. We'll also combine it with our official Jersey/Philly summer vacation and the babies and I will hang out up there for six weeks till the end of June. **

**That being said, I'm going to have to skip posting next week because I have SO much going on. Packing for myself and the three mini yummies for a weekend is time consuming. Packing all of us up for six weeks is insanity personified. My little guy is graduating from preschool next week as well. We have a billion things happening at once and I need a buffer week to gather my wits about me, travel to NJ and settle for the next six weeks.**

**So, mark your calendars! We'll go back to weekly postings as of 5/16. Five chapters remain if I stick with my outline! And I will still post teasers on Sundays.**

**Thank you as always to LaMomo, my fantastic beta and friend, and to Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween for their pre-reading skills and the love they shower over me. Big time shout-out to all my Call Girls at the Cabanaboy's Playground. And to you, all my readers, rec'ers, favoriters, alerters, tweeters, pimpers and lurkers. Love and thanks to each and every one of you. You've made this journey one I will always treasure.**


	26. Coming Clean

**~Chapter Twenty-Five~**

**EPOV**

The last twenty-four hours have been the most wonderful and the most awful of my life to date.

I still can't wrap my head around Tori's desperate attempt to keep us together, or the arrogant look on Jack's face. What could they possibly have been thinking? I should have known that Tori's reaction to our break-up was a little too smooth. Yeah, she did mumble things under her breath that I couldn't decipher and then there was a weepy phone call to me later that night, begging me to please still go through with the party, even if we just considered it a holiday barbeque.

But she knew… she HAD to know what her Dad had planned.

I've got to talk to her today and end this once and for all. I want to know I have a completely clean slate and no baggage hanging around just waiting to pop out at me and hurt me, my family and especially Bella.

The Isabella from years ago, the choices and behavior she demonstrated are already creeping back to bite her in the ass; she doesn't deserve to be affected by my current drama as well.

I look over at the clock on Bella's night stand and see that it's only four in the morning.

I sink my head back down onto the pillow, as we lie spooning.

We didn't bother to redress last night after making love, we just fell into bed wrapped around each other. I held on to her as best I could until sleep took over and she didn't complain at all. I think we're both feeling that we need to cling to each other to get through all these rocky waters that keep splashing up unexpectedly, attempting to drown us.

I place a kiss between her shoulder blades, holding my lips to the warmth of her skin; it causes her to stir. I didn't really mean to wake her, but honestly, I'm feeling needy again and just want to bury myself within her loving arms…and…other places.

"Edward," she sighs and pulls my arm tighter around her waist and up to her lips. She places a soft kiss on my knuckles, and then wriggles her body around so that she's facing me.

Without a word spoken, she slowly kisses from my neck down to my collar bone. Her hands have made their way up my chest and her fingers are now lightly scratching through my chest hair and up to my shoulders.

"Hey." I whisper into the darkness and run my hand from her hip all the way down to her knee and pull it across my legs. I can feel her wet heat radiating onto me. I kiss the top of her head, trying to gain her attention up here. She complies and tips her head up as I lean down and plant a soft kiss on her plump lips.

She returns the gesture, and what started out chastely has built into wet, open-mouthed mingling of our tongues and lips.

"Mmmmm," she moans as I reach up between us to graze my fingers across her breast. My hand runs back down over her hips and stretches further to palm her backside to give it a little squeeze.

That action emboldens her to rock her body on top of mine. Her knees are now planted on either side of my hips, my cock straining hard and trapped between our undulating stomachs.

We continue to exchange heated kisses, as both my hands are cupping her head and her hair is dangling down, tickling my forehead, chin and shoulders.

Her hands are pressed firmly into the pillow on either side of my head.

"I need you, Edward." Her words melt my heart…I've waited so long…so very long.

"Mmmm, yessss," I groan in response and pull her hips further down my body to where I'm aching for her.

"Condom, baby." After hearing my reminder, she nods and stretches her body over to the nightstand, pulls out the necessary packet and hands it to me.

I tear it open and we exchange dreamy smiles as she sits back a bit and watches me roll it down.

A moment later, lining us up perfectly, she sinks down…slowly…slowly... until we're fully joined.

_Bliss._

"Mmmmph," she softly cries out. I watch in fascination as her breasts heave with excited breath.

She feels so tight around me, I feel like I could come instantly just from her pulsing and twitching warmth as it stretches to accommodate my size. I reach both my hands up for her and she threads her fingers through mine.

Bella starts with a roll of her hips before rising up on her knees to start moving up and down… slowly at first…but soon, she increases her pace.

Our gazes are locked on one another. Mouths open, breathing heavily with sighs and grunts escaping from both of us.

A few moments later, she releases my hands and starts to arch backwards toward my lower legs, her hips deliberately grinding and swiveling. Her left hand runs through her hair while her right supports her weight as she leans back.

I take the opportunity to reach down and start teasing her clit.

She looks like a fucking goddess riding me.

My orgasm approaches with each movement she makes. She lets out a small, high-pitched scream, "Yesss! Ohmygohh…ahhh!"

I thrust harder as her walls clench around me. She slows her pace, leaning forward to collapse on me, but diving in for a passionate kiss before going completely limp in my arms.

I reach down and hold tightly to her hips, "Hang on, baby," I moan in her ear. I swivel my hips and continue thrusting until my orgasm claims me and I come with a low growl.

Her hot breath is on my shoulder and I run my hand through her hair, trying to catch my breath.

"Hmmmm," she lets out a contented sigh and peppers my lips and cheeks with lazy kisses before rolling off to the side.

She looks me right in the eye and I return her gaze with a small smile, leaning in to capture her lower lip between mine again.

"That was a spectacular way to wake up," she smiles, breathless and happy.

I laugh through my nose, "Yes, it was." I lean in to kiss her nose. "Be right back."

She nods, and I excuse myself to take care of the condom situation.

When I climb back into the bed, she's facing me with her hands tucked under her cheek.

I don't want to be a mood killer, but I have to be honest with her.

"Hey. Once daylight hits, I need to go over to Tori's house." I see her go rigid with my statement.

"I need to sit down with her and her parents and make sure they know that not only do they have no couth whatsoever, but also that there's no way in fucking hell that I'm dropping everything here and going to California. I didn't make a scene yesterday, but they're getting an earful today."

She purses her lips with a half-smile. "I understand. You need and deserve some answers. I don't know what would make them think that they, or Tori, could buy your love and you'd just abandon everything. But maybe they'll help you understand."

"Well, I don't know that I'll ever understand, but this crap ends today. I've got too much to look forward to with you," I add with a smile. "Neither of us is working today, d'you wanna get into your journal later and I can try to answer some of those questions you were asking about?

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

I pull Bella close to me so that she puts her head on my chest and we tangle our legs together. I just want to enjoy a few more hours of peaceful sleep with her in my arms.

Facing Tori and her parents later is a headache I don't want to dwell on right now.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Edward, my boy. Come on in." Jack, ever the smug bastard and playing the part perfectly, holds the front door open for me.

"Is Tori here? I need to talk with her…with all of you." I don't bother waiting for an answer, I just start walking toward the voices I hear coming from the back of the house.

"Yes, she and Irina are in the kitchen going over the guest list for the wedding."

_Guest list for the wedding_? This family is fucking delusional.

As soon as I walk into the kitchen, Tori straightens up and plasters a fake smile on her face. "Hi, honey. Where'd you go last night? I couldn't find you at the bonfire."

"Tori, we need to talk."

"Oh, umm, okay. You wanna go out on the deck?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." I walk past her without any further acknowledgement of Jack or Irina. Once outside, I walk over to the railing on the edge. The same spot where Jack made his grand announcement yesterday afternoon.

"Sooo, what's up?"

I whip around, rip off my shades and lay into her, quietly, but forcefully. "You care to explain what happened yesterday? Your Dad's big show?"

"Isn't it great? All the properties are ours for the taking. He just took the first step for us! All we have to do now is make the move!" She says with a grin.

She's ACTUALLY grinning!

"Tori, are you fucking nuts? Seriously, were you not there with me on Tuesday when we BROKE UP?" I scrub my hands over my face. For all the scenarios that rushed through my head, this was never one of them. "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! I am NOT coming out to California with you! What EVER would possess you to allow your dad to make that announcement yesterday? I let you talk me into thinking that yesterday's party was just going to be a holiday weekend bash…not some farce of an engagement party, when we are NO LONGER ENGAGED!"

"Edward…I—,"

She looks up at me; this ought to be good.

Exhaling deeply, I can see her start chewing the inside of her cheek. It's what she does when she's nervous.

"Can we sit?" She requests, pulling a deck chair from the table and making herself comfortable.

"You can sit. I'm not lounging here for a visit. I'm here for answers as to what the FUCK you could've been thinking yesterday, or even in the days and weeks leading up to what happened!"

I can see her eyes welling up with tears.

Here we go. Bring on the histrionics.

"It was my Dad's idea," she croaks out, wringing her hands in her lap.

"What? I didn't hear you clearly, 'cause it sounded like you said it was your Dad's idea. The Tori I knew would **never** have been a puppet for her dear old dad."

"Look, I'm not a puppet, okay? I want this! I want to be in California! And I want you to come with me! We have everything we need, now! You don't even have to ask James for too much money. Just enough to cover the costs of the startup fees for supplies, staff and whatever else you need to consider."

"Consider, huh? Tori, clearly you have NO fucking clue what goes into starting up a business," I see her open her mouth to correct me, so I quickly amend my statement, "starting up a_ restaurant_, I mean. It's a helluva lot more intricate than going to the grocery store to buy a lot of ingredients and hiring a few people to cook and serve."

She settles back into her chair after listening to my tirade.

"Tori, you sat at my kitchen table several days ago and asked me if I thought we were becoming something closer to a brother-sister relationship, rather than a couple. Those were **YOUR **words, not mine! Why in God's name would you want to be saddled with someone you think of as a brother?" I shout in disgust.

I watch her swallow hard. She has no argument here and she knows it.

I grab a chair and perch myself on its edge right next to her so that I can get in her face.

"What would ever make you think that it was okay to let your dad buy all of those buildings for you, for me, and then the house? I mean, Jesus! What the hell was going on in your head? I don't even know you anymore!"

She shakes her head and swipes a lone tear from her cheek. She clears her throat and answers me calmly and quietly.

"I knew Daddy was buying me the salon. We spoke about it when they came out to California in March. We went looking for places and found exactly what I was envisioning. My parents never knew that you weren't on board with coming out West. They thought I'd been talking to you all along, since we got engaged, that I was interested in staying in California. When I couldn't convince you, I knew I was in trouble, but I just ignored it, hoping I could talk you into it over time.

I look away, shaking my head. She never, EVER gave me any signs of wanting to stay in California permanently, maybe a clue here or there about the fun she was having and the beauty of her surroundings, but_ never_ that she wanted to relocate for good.

No, _that_ bomb was dropped on me ten short days ago.

"When you ended things on Tuesday, I came home in hysterics. I didn't get emotional with you, I think I was just in shock. Once I got home, I told them about our break-up and Dad went ballistic. Because by then, it wasn't just about his little girl being hurt; he refused to be embarrassed in front of his partners at the firm and the clients he invited for the party." She pauses to swipe at her tears again. "He made some calls immediately to his contacts in L.A., put my mom on the private jet late that night and she basically went house hunting for two days. They had conference calls with realtors and made offers on the places my mom thought were acceptable. Mom stayed to sign all the paperwork after the money changed hands, and she came back with the deeds to all the properties on Friday afternoon. My parents spent days telling me that all you needed was a little incentive and you'd change your mind."

I'm staring at her blankly. My God, the money that they threw around in such a short amount of time, it's beyond astounding.

"I tried to tell them it wasn't a good idea—"

"**NOT A GOOD IDEA**?" I interrupt, fuming.

"Please, let me finish."

I nod, curtly.

"Like I said, I didn't think you could be bought. But then Daddy convinced me that he makes these big deals every day. He said that everyone has a price. And that once the leg work was done, you'd see how easy it would be to just slide into place out west."

I'm fucking dumbfounded at the absolute, unparalleled audacity.

"I saw from your reaction though, that it's not as simple as that. And then when I heard you call out to Bella and disappear for the rest of the night…"

Tori trails off and I stiffen slightly when she mentions Bella. She has no place in this conversation.

"Anyway, I knew I lost you for good after that. And I know it was some crazy attempt to keep you close, because you and I have always made a great team. I…I don't even know what to say…except that I'm sorry. Really sorry."

I take a deep breath and blow it back out before I continue. "Tori, I have a question. What if I came over here today to make the official plans for relocating to California? What if I decided to agree with this insane plan you and your parents concocted? Are you telling me you'd really be happy? For us to go ahead with the wedding plans? Are you saying you'd stand there and vow to love me forever? Do you hear yourself?"

She nods, a few more tears escaping down her cheeks.

"What you did yesterday, what you let your dad do…it was COMPLETELY outrageous! And it left me to clean up one hell of a mess! You said things…AWFUL things. About me. About James…about the people we keep on staff."

She has the bravado to look horrified. "That was a private conversation I was having with Alexis! How do you know about any of that?"

"It doesn't matter how I heard it! Are you gonna deny that you said that bullshit?"

"No. I'm not denying anything. I said it," she mutters, resigned.

"Well, bravo for your honesty, but it really begs the question… Do you actually _believe_ that crap that you were spewing? Because they were lies! Every word you uttered was a lie, Tori! And worse than that, if you _did _believe in the garbage you were going on about, then you don't even know me! Because that's not me… at all, never has been, never will be!

"My brother was **so** angry yesterday. YOU did that to him…and he's been one of your closest friends! Never mind putting me on the spot like that and having to put out all the fires that you and your parents lit yesterday. You wounded J…severely. To say **nothing** of the damage you did to my parents and to…others."

"I'm sorry, Edward. Really. I know it was a shitty thing to do. I didn't really mean those things I said about James and…"

The sliding door opens and Jack steps outside.

"Victoria? Everything alright out here, you two?"

_I'll answer that, you prick._

"No, it's not alright, Jack. And how dare you showboat yesterday, and shake my hand thinking I can be bought? What kind of sick life would you want for your daughter, to be tied into a marriage where her feelings aren't reciprocated?"

He huffs, shaking his head as if to say, "Oh, you naïve little boy."

"Edward. Nothing I said yesterday was untrue. You just needed a little push. Do you realize how lucrative a future you could have out in California? You'll see. It'll all work out in the end," he retorts, matter-of-factly.

"**The hell it will**! This **IS** the end! Right here, right now. It _ended_ on Tuesday, but apparently that time didn't take. So let's make this one official. I'm done! Tori and I are through. We want different things in life. She wants to be out in L.A. and that's fine…for her. I plan to stay here and continue to build on what I've created. All you did was make a horse's ass out of yourself yesterday, because you're still going to have to tell your friends that the wedding is off!

"Your money may have been able to buy you some really great properties, but it sure as hell isn't buying me. You can fuck off and find some other sucker to push around. This is over!"

I turn to Tori before I start walking toward the deck stairs. "Tori, I really hope you find what you're looking for. I'm sorry it didn't work for us. But a word of warning, I hope you do a better job of being honest with the next guy. Your daddy can't fix everything, not even with his bank account. Have a good life."

And with that, I make my way down the stairs and out to the driveway…not even caring that I actually hear Jack telling Tori that everything will work out and I just need time to cool off.

_Don't hold your breath, Daddy Warbucks._

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

Once Edward leaves, I head straight for the pool and do about thirty minutes of laps to get my mind off him going back to spend time with those awful people.

It upsets me that I was so easily swayed to believe the worst about Edward, that he'd lied to me, gotten back together with Tori…or worse yet, never even broken up with her in the first place.

That awful little voice in the back of my head filling me with doubt needs to be extinguished completely. I suppose only time will erase it forever. Now, I vow to keep an open line of communication with Edward. And remind myself to not run away, but rather confront a situation head on.

Learning the truth, even if it's tough to hear, is almost always less painful than allowing your mind to wander all over the place, inventing situations that are a hundred times worse than reality.

After my laps, my arms and legs feel like Jell-O. I emerge from the pool and head right for a hot shower. Refreshed and relaxed, I'm ready to start my day. I grab my mug of hot coffee and settle into my favorite over-stuffed chair in the great room; time to read some more entries in my journal.

As I chronicled the days, I could tell from my writing that Edward must've been pulling away from me as the end of June approached with July on its heels. Something must have triggered his distant behavior.

_June 25, 2003_

_Today is my one-month anniversary with my hottie boyfriend. I can't wait to see what he has planned for us! He only has to work until five today. My mom is going out of town tonight and for the next few days, thank goodness. She is always ragging on me to drop Edward. Just because he's the hired help? Umm, hello? Not that it matters to me, but both his parents are lawyers! I'm sure their bank account is pretty hefty! I swear, my mom can be such a snotty bitch. He's just trying to gain experience for his future career. She just laughed at me when I told her that. Whatever. I'm not wasting any more space on her, the rest of this page is for AFTER my big date tonight. Can't wait!_

_12:17am 6/26_

_Sigh. I'm in LOOOOOVE! My boyfriend is the sweetest. For our anniversary, he made me a mix CD with all our favorite songs, he loaded up a picnic basket, ordered us a pizza from our favorite place, Mack & Manco's, and then took me out on the beach. He spread out a huge blanket, we had pizza and soda and chocolate covered strawberries…my favorite! He brought his little portable CD player and we danced together on the beach, under the stars. I don't think today could have been any more perfect. I told him I loved him tonight. At first, he seemed hesitant to say it back, but after some really nice kisses, he whispered to me that he loved me, too. Like I said…best boyfriend ever…best day ever! xo_

I close the journal, my heart feeling a little heavy. I want Edward with me while we read what happened as our relationship fell apart.

Perhaps he'll be able to remember specific days, certain events that led to us spinning out of control.

I head down to the basement to dig through a few more boxes.

Photos, photos, photos. Proof that I was living and breathing at this time, but no real answers as to who I truly was on the inside, what I could've been thinking to only associate with obnoxious, hateful people.

In the third carton, I find a large white photo album. The edges of the album pages are decorated in that gold lame that usually embellishes a wedding album. There's an oval cutout on the front with a picture of me in a stunning pale pink, strapless dress. Below the picture the three lines of text read, "Isabella Marie Swan, Sweet Sixteen Ball, September 18, 2004".

A... _ball_? For my sweet sixteen? Are we serious?

Whatever happened to pizza and cake with your girlfriends and a slumber party where you stay up giggling about boys?

_Sheesh._

I start leafing through the pages.

It's honestly set up like a wedding album. There are professional pictures of me getting ready. Another one of Dad escorting me down a staircase with all the guests looking up at me and clapping. A shot of what I'm assuming was a father/daughter dance.

It's on the next page that three loose 4x6 pictures slip from between the professional shots onto the floor. I bend down to pick them up and discover that Edward is in all three pictures.

The first was of a few friends, the same girls I recognize from the Flanders' shots and Edward is off to the side tending bar.

Another similar shot is of me dancing with a guy, someone I don't know, and Edward is several feet behind me, staring at…me. I think.

This must have been the memory that Edward shared with me a couple of weeks ago, when he saw me dancing and told me I was…amazing.

I'm curious to know who would've been snapping these pictures. Edward is never in the forefront of the shots, just off to the side in the background.

Somebody must've known that capturing pictures of Edward was still important to me, even though, at the time of this party, we weren't together anymore.

Just then my doorbell rings, snapping me back to the here and now.

Edward!

I drop what I'm doing and run up the steps to answer the door.

I swing it open and…_nnnnngh__, sexy man._

"Hi honey, I'm home!" He announces and smiles his endearingly crooked grin, making me giggle at his greeting. Suddenly he produces a bouquet of barely blooming pink rosebuds with sprigs of baby's breath from behind his back.

I gasp and leap forward to wrap my arms around his neck.

He tightens his arms around me and buries his face in my neck, giving me a small kiss under my ear.

"Hi." His whisper sends shivers from under my ear and back down my neck.

"Hi." I reply back for him, rubbing my hands between his shoulder blades. "I was thinking about you. You okay?"

He pulls back and meets my eyes, "I'm great. The chapter's over, the book is done and it's getting tossed in the bin for Goodwill. I don't want to talk about it anymore," he offers with sincere words. "I missed you while I was gone. Here, these are for you."

He holds out the flowers, the clear cellophane wrapper dripping with pink curling ribbon.

I breathe them in and look up at him with adoring eyes.

"How did you know pink roses are my favorite?"

He says nothing, just raises his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side.

It dawns on me that maybe these have been my favorite for longer than I can remember; and in keeping with that thought, I ask him a question that's been floating through my mind.

"Umm, any chance you've given me roses before? Like…lots of them?"

He nods thoughtfully, looking toward the floor. "Yeah, actually, I did," he says looking back up at me, "every Friday during our little relationship I would bring you a bouquet of roses and baby's breath."

"I'd hoped that's what you'd say."

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." I grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen where I quickly fill a vase with water, cut the tips and place my roses on the kitchen table.

He follows me over to the coffee table where the box still sits open. My very own Pandora's Box, ready to reveal all sorts of secrets, good and bad. And just like the original Pandora's Box, containing hope as well.

I let him peruse the box on his own. A smile plays at his lips, though it never fully reaches his eyes. He shuffles through the ticket stubs and chuckles, lifts up the bag of dried petals and turns it over, examining it with one waggle of his eyebrows.

"Are these…?"

"I was hoping you could tell me…you think these are from all the roses you gave me?"

"I'd like to think so," he adds.

"Yeah…me too."

Next, he picks up the "For You" CD. "I made this for our one-month anniversary," he states, sure of himself. "It was hard, I remember. I had all these feelings for you that I'd never experienced before with any other girls I'd gone out with. It seemed, I dunno, more real…there was a need there that hadn't existed with anyone else. We exchanged 'I love you's' that night," he quietly laughs to himself.

"I know," I smile, shyly. "I just read that entry in my journal. And now it makes sense, we must've been listening to this mix while we danced on the beach."

He turns to me without a word and nods, looking pensive. "I knew we weren't gonna last much longer, by then. I don't know if you mention it in your journal, but your mom really started hounding you around the time of my birthday. You'd come running to the pavilion, where I was stationed when I wasn't helping guests, and you'd be crying. I'd comfort you and tell you we'd still try and sneak around, but your mom was holding all the cards."

I shake my head, sighing. "Why was my mom so against you? In my entries, I can only see that she was bothered by the fact that you worked for us…for the hotel."

"That's really all there was to it, Bella. I guess my being a cabana boy just wasn't good enough for her. After our weekend together on July fourth, she put her foot down. You flipped, but caved. You had no choice." Edward leans back on the sofa, looking up at the spinning blades of the ceiling fan. His fists are raised to his forehead as he recounts the details. "We tried to be sneaky for the next few days, but it was no use. My job was at risk because of your mom's influence with Sam. You were in turmoil every day, your mom threatening you with getting shipped back home…we eventually had to just…stop talking altogether."

Tears well up as I imagine how hard it must have been for my young heart to deal with a break-up that neither of us wanted.

"Hey." Edward sits forward, cups my face and leans in for a sweet kiss. "No tears, pretty girl. It happened. It sucked, but it was a long time ago. Be happy about the here and now, okay?"

I swipe my tears away and nod, kissing him back. "Okay."

"Wanna take a ride over to Four Seas with me? There's a ton of food left over from the party yesterday. You hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Good, me too. Grab the journal and let's go."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

After a delicious meal of left over spare ribs, potato salad, string bean salad, and Jersey Sweet Silver Queen corn, we put our plates in the dishwasher and head upstairs to the only functioning bedroom in the B&B.

The sun is starting to set, so it's not too hot to sit outside on the private deck and enjoy the breeze that comes off the bay at this hour.

We each take a chair and sit down, me with an iced tea and Edward with a beer as I read aloud from my journal through the days leading up to and including our break-up.

_July 11, 2003_

_My heart feels like it's breaking wide open. Today is the first Friday that Edward didn't bring me any flowers. He avoids me at all costs. I haven't even bothered to lie by the pool for the last two days. It hurts too much to see him NOT pay attention to me. I'd rather just lie in my room and forget going outside. Leah and Angela have both come looking for me. I told Anna to tell them I'm not feeling well. _

_I wonder how long I can fake sickness. __Long enough for the summer to pass by and get out of here, I hope._

_I think the hardest part of all of this is wondering if Edward is sad, too. I don't know if it would make me feel better or worse to know that he was sad._

I look over at Edward who's peeling the label off his Yuengling. He hasn't said a word for the last few entries I've read. I think I've struck a nerve.

"Hey," I start, "you okay over there?"

He shrugs and chugs the rest of his beer before answering me. "I hate hearing what that break-up did to you. My heart was aching at the time, just being told that I had to walk away from you. As if I could stop caring! I was sick to my stomach every day that you weren't around. I actually thought you'd left Ocean City at that point. You didn't come out of your room for over a week."

"Oh. Wow. Guess we haven't gotten to that part yet, huh?"

"Guess not. And to be perfectly honest," he pauses and shakes his head, "I don't know that I can handle the recounting of how I hurt you with that set-up. My nerves are so raw right now…"

He trails off and brings his palms to his face, his fingers digging mercilessly at his eyes.

I take that opportunity to stand up from my little chair and walk over to him. He looks up at me as I thread my right leg over his and into the wide space between the back and the arm of the deck chair. Holding onto his shoulder I thread my left leg through as well and sink down onto his lap.

Edward's hands come together in the center of my back and press me forward as he lowers his head, his forehead buried in my chest.

We sit there like that, in silence, for a few minutes. I rub his back and he just continues to hold me tightly while breathing heavily.

Once he raises his face to look at me, I can see his eyes are glassy.

_Shit._ I didn't mean to hurt him like this.

"Bella. For what I did all those years ago…and for what you went through yesterday…I am so, so sorry. I don't ever want to be the reason that you cry…ever again."

I swallow thickly as the tears well up in my eyes.

"I know," I reply, nodding.

"You won't ever be able to understand how much what I did to you gutted me. Especially knowing it was all an act."

He pulls me back into a tight hug which I reciprocate but then I pull my head back and he lifts his.

I gently brush my lips against his. "I know." I continue with my butterfly kisses.

Edward manages to put his sadness aside long enough to allow me to deepen the kiss.

Slowly and sweetly, our lips graze each other's as we permit our tongues to follow.

It's gentle and sensual contact. It's therapeutic after reading about our past harsh reality.

I feel Edward snake his arm up my back and cup my neck as we maintain the mingling of our lips and tongues.

The passionate moment intensifies; I can't control my soft moans that escape.

It's not until we hear someone clear a throat and knock on the sliding door that we drag our flushed faces away from each other and look over to see who caused the interruption.

James.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You made it! My apologies again for having to skip posting last week. I'm going to do my best to stick with the weekly updates from here on out. I'm hanging at my parents' home in Jersey for the next six weeks! Woohoo! It's great to be home.**

**So! The fabulous Southern Fanfiction Review designed a ROCKIN' t-shirt for all you Call Girls if you'd like to partake in the awesomeness! Come on over to the Last Call group on Facebook and check out the shirt to see if you'd like to join in the fun and have a piece of Last Call to keep for yourself long after I hit the "complete" button. We have a sign-up sheet that we keep bumping to the top of the group so you can locate it easily. We're also still voting on the color. I have a poll there for you to cast your choice, as well. Once everyone has signed up, I'll establish a Paypal account for safe and easy depositing of the cost of the shirt, and I will ship it to you directly once the order arrives on my doorstep. To all my INTERNATIONAL READERS, I will ABSOLUTELY ship to you if you'd like to have a t-shirt as well! Please don't think that a non-American address automatically excludes you as that is NOT the case! Everyone deserves a piece of Callward! ;)**

**My heartfelt thanks as always to my lovely LaMomo who's enjoying a much-deserved holiday in London right now and my pre-reading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween. And the fantastic Jules Twifanawesomesox has graciously stepped in to be our substitute beta while Momo vacations...you'll see her handiwork in the next chappie! Love you all to pieces.**

**And last but never least, to all of my dedicated readers. I thank you so, so much for sticking with me. The reviewers, alerters, favoriters, lurkers, tweeters and pimpers. Much love and thanks to each and every one of you. Your support means the world to me.  
><strong>


	27. Lightening the Load

**~Chapter Twenty-Six~**

**EPOV**

Shit.

How many times can you apologize and explain yourself to your little brother in a matter of twenty-four hours?

A poem, by Edward Cullen.

I feel Bella stiffen in my arms, but I squeeze her hips as I swallow hard, preparing to talk my way out of another mess with James.

"Uhh, sorry. I was calling for you downstairs. When you didn't answer I came looking," James explains, coolly.

Bella lifts her legs out of the arms of the chair, one at a time, while I keep a steady grip on her hips, making sure she doesn't lose her balance. Once she's standing, her head drops down in embarrassment and also what I'm assuming is guilt.

I don't want her to feel guilty, I don't want to feel guilty either, but if the shoe was on the other foot…yeah, I'd be confused and hurt and want an explanation.

"J. Listen, we uhh, we were gonna tell you. It all just kind of happened in the last week or so."

James furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head slightly. "Hey, whatever. We're all adults. I just wanted you to know I was taking the van to get it washed out and detailed. We had a couple spills from the party yesterday. I'll see ya later."

He walks back through the bedroom as I look back at Bella.

"I'm sorry. That kinda sucked. Will you wait here while I go talk to him?"

Bella nods and takes in a deep breath, "I'm…I'm sorry. I don't want you guys—"

"No," I interrupt, "we're not gonna fight. I know James. He's gonna be okay, he just needs to hear me out. Wait here?"

"Okay."

I give her a quick peck and swiftly make my way through the bedroom, down the stairs and out the kitchen door, catching up to James just as he's opening the back of the van.

"J. Stop. Can we talk?" I'm hopeful in my request. He's had a lousy couple of days like the rest of us. Walking in on Bella and me probably didn't help his ego.

He raises his eyebrows, "You can talk. I don't have much to say."

"Listen, I should've come clean a long time ago about my feelings for Bella. You asked me several weeks ago if it was going to be a problem when you first started dating her. I should've told you 'yes' but it felt wrong at the time because I was still engaged to Tori."

"Well, I'm glad you recognize that would've made you even more of a jackass than you already are. Didn't you just break up with your fiancée like, less than a week ago?"

"Yeah, I did. We did. It's just…"

"Just what? Are you ready to tell me who Bella really was to you? What I don't get is why you weren't just honest with me from the start. I mean, yeah, I liked Bella, but not enough to torture you! And now I'm assuming that my time with her was exactly that, torture for you."

I tense my jaw and nod. "Wanna hear a helluva story?"

He huffs, shaking his head, a smirk playing at his lips. In that moment, I know we're going to be fine. He just needs to hear the full explanation. It takes a lot for James to get really angry and stay that way. He's the best kind of person. I only wish I could be as selfless.

James doesn't respond to my rhetorical question, but instead opens up the second door to the back of the van, sits down and smacks the floor, "Pull up some fender."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

While Edward is downstairs talking to James, I try to distract myself with my journal. I only have a couple of entries after we officially broke up. I must not have been too motivated to put my feelings down on paper while I moped.

My eyes go wide as I turn the next page, seeing an entry filled with practically all capital letters, written in black marker. I wonder if this is what I think it is...y'know…the big 'set-up'.

_July 25, 2003_

_WELL, IT TURNS OUT THAT EDWARD HAS MOVED ON WITHOUT LOOKING BACK. I CAUGHT HIM IN THE CABANA TODAY WITH SASHA. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE HOOKED UP WITH HER! ALL I KNOW IS THAT SHE WAS PLAYING DRINKING GAMES WITH BROOKE IN THEIR CABANA, BROOKE WAS WASTED AND SPILLED A BEER DOWN SASHA'S SHIRT, SASHA LEFT TO TAKE A SHOWER AND WHEN I CAME IN TO CHECK ON HER, I SAW EDWARD AND HER MAKING OUT._

Jeez. Was I pissed or what? I'm glad I'm reading this on my own right now. Edward would hate to see how torn up I was.

_SASHA'S BEEN THROWING HERSELF AT EDWARD ALL WEEK LONG AND HE'S BASICALLY IGNORED HER (I secretly loved that part, serves her right, skank that she is) BUT NOW HE DECIDES SHE'S GOOD ENOUGH TO STICK HIS TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT? I WAS REALLY SAD LAST NIGHT, BUT TODAY I'M JUST PISSED AND I PLAN TO FLIRT WITH AS MANY GUYS AS I CAN UNTIL I LAND ONE AND THEN FLAUNT IT SHAMELESSLY IN FRONT OF EDWARD._

Ahh, yes. There's a mature decision. I roll my eyes at my fourteen-year-old logic.

_Tomorrow night is "Night in Venice". I'm sure lots of guys will be wandering around. Courtney's family is having a big party. And Daddy's partner from work is coming down from New York with his family. There's bound to be at least one hottie I can pick out from the crowd._

_LOOK OUT EDWARD. I've cried over you for the last THREE WEEKS! I'm DONE!_

Well, at least I calmed down toward the end of the entry and started writing occasionally in lowercase letters again.

I flip to the next entry.

_July 26, 2003_

_I set a goal. I achieved my goal. I just made out with Alec King for the last twenty minutes before I came back up to my room. Oh and you best believe I made sure Edward saw it! He wasn't even working, it was classic! I saw him on the boardwalk once the boat parade ended. He was hanging out on a bench with some friends near the music pier. I was across the way at Mack & Manco's with my girlfriends, Alec, and two of his friends who came with him for the weekend._

_We had finished our pizzas and walked across to listen to the guitarists who were doing an acoustic jam. Alec was really sweet, holding my hand, and whispering in my ear. I whispered back and then suddenly Alec was kissing me under my ear which always made my knees go weak when Edward did it. It felt good to have someone paying attention to me again. And Alec is pretty cute. I just decided to be bold and turn my lips toward his and I planted a kiss right smack on his lips. I think I kind of shocked him, but it was totally worth it. His lips weren't as soft as Edward's. And he wore a different cologne than Edward does. But I did it anyway. I kissed him and he kissed me back and by the time I came up for air, I looked over at Edward who glared back at me and turned to walk away._

_The thing is...I feel kind of awful right now. Kissing Alec was nice...but it wasn't like kissing Edward. And even if I did make Edward jealous enough tonight to want to get back together with me...it doesn't change the fact that my mom still won't let us date. Even if I did forgive him for hooking up with Sasha, which I DON'T!_

_Ugh. My brain is a jumbled mess...and all I can think about is the look on Edward's face after he watched me making out with Alec._

_He was hurt._

_So mission accomplished...I guess._

Wow. Revenge wasn't my strong suit back then, I suppose.

I'll be interested to continue to read and see if I ever allowed myself to completely fall for Alec.

After reading the remaining July and August entries for another half hour or so, I hear the van doors slam. Curiosity is eating me alive, so I hop up out of my chair, and peek around the corner in time to see James pull out of the driveway and the kitchen screen door shut.

I take my place on my seat and open the journal back to where I left off, my birthday.

_September 13, 2003_

_I haven't felt like writing in my journal much these days. And when I do, it ends up only being wasted energy on something...someone I can't have. I've been back at school for a week. My classes are easy. I've had several boys try to get to know me, but I've blown them off by being a bitch. I'm not interested. My heart and my head are somewhere else._

_We left Ocean City on Labor Day after a big birthday bash with all my shore friends and my boyfriend that Saturday night. Edward was working the afternoon of my birthday party. Daddy even paid him extra to have him stay in our cabana to fix drinks for the adults long after his shift was over. It hurts having him so close and not being able to talk with him...be with him. He wished me a happy birthday in a quiet moment when I came into the kitchen area. I thanked him, wishing I could say more, wishing I could hug him, wishing he would reach out to grab my hand...but he didn't...and I didn't. I just asked for a Shirley Temple...the drink that reminds him of me. If I'm being honest, it reminds me of him, too. It helps me feel closer to him when I drink it._

_God, I'm so stupid. I'm actually getting tears in my eyes thinking about a drink! I need to just get over this. Get over him. We were together for a few weeks, had some fun, but we broke up. At this point, I've been with Alec longer than I was with Edward._

_And then there's Alec. He's so sweet to me. He dotes on me all the time. He buys me whatever I mention in passing that I want. He bought me a new cell phone AND an iPod for my birthday with about a thousand credits to buy whatever songs or albums I want. I've gotten used to his kisses, but they'll never be Edward's._

_Ugh! There I go again! This stops here. No more Edward! I have a boyfriend, a new and wonderful boyfriend who really cares about me. Even though he lives in Manhattan, he calls me all the time and he plans to drive down to see me every other weekend. My parents even said he can stay with us on those weekends he comes to visit. Anyway. The point of this entry is that I'm done writing about Edward. Even if I don't keep up with my journal as much as I did at the beginning of the summer, that's okay. As long as I don't keep torturing myself. I'm sure he barely even remembers my name at this point._

"Hey."

I'm startled out of the trance I fell into reading my latest entry. I close the journal, stand up and walk over to Edward, who's leaning against the sliding door.

"Hi. You okay?" I feel my nose crinkle as I wait for what I'm hoping is decent news regarding his talk with James.

"Yeah, I'm good. We're good, James and I. I think seeing us kissing definitely shocked him, but once he heard the whole story of our history together, he got it. No grudges. Plus, I think Charlotte has been keeping him company and that certainly lessens the blow," Edward adds with a waggle of his eyebrows and a smile.

Good. I'm so glad he has Charlotte. I figured they were meant to be. James deserves to be happy.

"I think I should still talk to him though, right? Just to make sure he and I are kosher. What do you think?" I ask, hoping Edward can steer me in the right direction.

"Sure. I think he'd appreciate that. But don't worry, he won't put you through the wringer. You've been through so much already, and he knows that. He just wants you to be happy; we all do."

I take that opportunity to step closer to Edward. I put my fingers through the belt loops of his cargo shorts and pull his hips to mine. "I _am_ happy," I say softly looking up into his dreamy eyes, continuing to tug on his belt loops for emphasis.

He holds my gaze intently, like he can see right through to my soul. "I'm glad. It's all I want Bella."

He looks out at the bay for a few seconds and faces me again. "You know, I meant what I said earlier. I don't ever want to be the reason you cry. We've both been through enough. It's time for us to make some happy memories," he whispers and then stretches down to meet me for a gentle kiss.

I pull back from his lips and run my hands gently up and around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair as he pulls me tightly against him, arms hugging me securely, his face buried in my hair.

_This man. _ This man has come to mean so much to me in such a short time. I've admitted it to myself before; I know I'm falling in love with him. He sort of shouted his declaration of love at me last night while he was trying to save us, and I trust his words, I do. But I don't know if I'm ready to say them out loud. I think we need to find a quieter moment when we can honestly reveal our feelings toward one another.

"Can I ask a favor?" I whisper in his ear, scratching lightly at the base of his neck.

"Anything." He looks back down at me and pushes my hair behind my shoulders.

"Take me somewhere that meant something special to us; a treasured moment in time that didn't get tainted with my bitchy attitude or terrible behavior toward you. I want us to make a new memory to combine with a cherished one from our past, so it can continue to be a place that's wonderful and positive between us. Any chance a place like that exists?" I huff, rolling my eyes as I finish my request, realizing just how tall of an order I'm putting out into the universe.

Edward, though he's still keeping eye contact, seems to travel far away for a minute.

It makes me smile knowing he's really putting some thought into my query.

A vibrant grin comes across his gorgeous face. "I've got it. You ready?"

"Really? You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I had moves back in the day!" He exclaims. "I might be a little rusty, but I have a feeling it's coming back to me, babe. Hey! It's how Bella got my groove back!"

I laugh at his corny, yet timely, joke and smack him on the chest.

"C'mon. You're gonna love it," he leans in for another quick kiss and grabs my hand, dragging me excitedly downstairs. "I have to run outside for a second, can you throw some food in that cooler right there, and grab us a few bottles of water?" He's spouting directions while he digs in a hall closet.

"Yeah, sure. Anything else we need?"

"Nope! You grab the food, I'll take care of the rest. I have to run back upstairs. You might wanna use the bathroom. I'll be back down in five," he calls over his shoulder as he sprints up the staircase.

I can't help but giggle at his giddiness.

_What are you planning, Edward Cullen?_

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

An hour later, Edward has driven us through the woods, literally into the middle of nowhere. The Pine Barrens of New Jersey is no joke. I seriously hope he knows his way out of here.

People have gotten lost in this forest for days. The Jersey Devil has been spotted here multiple times.

I'm feeling a little creeped out at the moment. If I didn't know better, I'd suspect that Edward was a serial killer luring me out to the woods to murder me and then dispose of my body.

Instead, I trust my sexy chauffeur and just keep a smile on my face, long after we've lost decent reception on the radio.

"Umm, Edward?" I sort of squeak out once I realize our headlights are the only thing lighting our path.

Street lights are long gone at this point. Please, ROADS are long gone at this point. We've been driving on bumpy sand for miles.

He chuckles, "Yehhsss?"

I do believe he's mocking me.

"You...do...know where you're going, right? I mean— we haven't seen a car for about twenty minutes. Is this private property?"

"Listen to you. Are you nervous?"

Mhmmm. Definitely mocking me.

"I'm not doing anything you weren't willing to do with me years ago, Bella," he chides.

"No, no, no. I'm not really nervous. I just...seriously...where are we? Where are we going?"

Edward slows to a stop, turns off the headlights, takes the keys out of the ignition and leans over to me, whispering, "Come on, Gretel...I left us a trail of breadcrumbs...we'll be fine."

He gives me a wink and gets out, jogging over to my side to open up the door for me.

"We have to walk from here. It's still several hundred feet to the tower beyond these log barricades," he murmurs into my ear as I step out.

"Tower, huh?"

"Yup. You, my dear, are at Apple Pie Hill. Yes, we're in the Pine Barrens, Wharton State Forest, more specifically. And _yes_, this is a protected area...but we're not doing anything illegal. Well, except that we're not technically supposed to be here after dusk. So...we're only breaking the rules a little bit," he adds with his sexy half-grin.

I look up to the top of the tower. _D__amn__,_ that's pretty high. "Are we climbing this thing?"

"Yeah, come on. Have you done your cardio today?"

I laugh as we start climbing together, the metal grates making that pinging sound underneath the weight of our steps. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did a half-hour's worth of laps in the pool this morning while you were gone."

"Oh. Well, I haven't, sooo...take one for the team? For me?" He huffs out as we continue to make our way higher and higher, me two steps beneath him.

"For you? Okay, I can handle that. But only because your ass is looking mighty fine in those jeans, buddy."

Edward turns around, smirking. "My ass, huh?" he growls, mimicking me and pulling me up to the landing he's stopped on. His hands cup my face and he brings his lips to mine, barely brushing against them.

With each graze, I can feel goosebumps forming all over my body. First on my forearms, then my neck, my legs...he's seducing me with his super powers by gently stroking my cheeks with his thumbs and allowing his warm cinnaminty breath to wash over me.

"Wh—what are you doing?" I whisper, strained, fairly certain that if I encourage his behavior, I will come right here, right now.

"I'm taking your mind off my ass...and focusing it on my lips. Is it working?"

"Mmmmm...mhmm, sufficiently distracted, yes. We can keep climbing." I swallow hard. I lose all sense of control when I'm within ten feet of this temptation in the form of my...well, boyfriend.

Hmm, we should probably address that issue, just to be sure we're on the same page.

He pulls back and jerks his head toward the ascending steps. "C'mon...you won't believe the view."

As we continue our adventure, he threads his fingers through mine and kisses my hand. Once we reach the top of the tower, he faces me outward, against the railing and wraps his arms around my waist.

Even though the darkness surrounds us, the view the moonlight affords is breathtaking. We're above the tree line. The vastness of the forest stretches for miles and miles in every direction. I can see thousands of bright lights in the distance to my left and right. I hope we can come back during the day. **That** view must be sensational.

"So, here we are. You just climbed about sixty feet and we're two-hundred nine feet above sea level." He stretches his right arm toward the right, "All those lights you see are Atlantic City. And over there," he points out to our left, "is Philly. Pretty cool, huh?"

I'm astounded. The majesty from up here…it's thrilling.

"It's amazing, truly. I can't believe we can see to the coast and all the way back to the city. So, we came here when we were together years ago?"

I can feel him nodding next to my cheek. "We did. We came here one night, like tonight, to check out the lights of the cities."

"And why do they call it Apple Pie Hill?"

He shakes his head. "Nobody's really ever said why. Some people think it's because of the shape of the hill that the tower sits on," he replies, imitating a quirky tour guide, making me giggle.

"Have we ever been here during the day?" I question, turning around in his embrace, so that we can be face to face.

"Nahh. We never made it here together for the day time view. James and I have seen it before and it's pretty spectacular," he says, pulling me down so that we're sitting next to each other on the grated landing, our legs dangling off the edge. "Wanna spend the night so that you're able to see it in daylight?"

I flick my head in a double-take, not sure if I heard him correctly. "What? How would we do that? We can't sleep up here!"

He smiles, shaking his head. "No, of course we won't sleep up here, goof. But I threw a couple sleeping bags and a tent in the trunk before you came out to the car. You packed our cooler. We've got everything we need. Whaddya say?" He leans into my neck and starts kissing under my ear.

Damn him. He knows that's my weak point. _Nnnngh, fuck._

I've never been camping before...well...that I know of. I suppose I could handle one night without running water. What's stopping me? I've got nowhere to be 'til four tomorrow.

"I take it..._mmmph_, I take it you're not working tomor—row?" I gasp out.

Licking my neck, nibbling on my ear, hot breath invading...he's...he's killing me.

"Bella," he moans, "I'm the owner of a restaurant, _*kiss*_ a hotel, _*suck*_ and a catering company. _*lick*_ I make the schedules for all three businesses _*nibble and suck*_...I'm pretty sure I put myself down to work four till closing tomorrow." He's relentless with his passionate assault and I'm melting under his touch.

I'm Bella goo.

I have no further argument here. _Sold!_

"Okaaaay," I whimper, breathlessly.

He stands and grabs both my hands pulling me up to him. His rock-hard erection is digging into my hip. He's just as turned on as I am.

Oh, hell yes. Let's become one with nature, shall we?

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

We somehow make it down to the ground without Edward having to carry me. I swear my legs turned to gelatin after his display at the top of the fire tower. We had to drive about a mile back toward the main road to the campsite.

Surprisingly, there aren't too many campers or cars in the vicinity. I suppose most people don't celebrate their Fourth of July weekend in the middle of the woods...opportunities to view fireworks are non-existent.

Edward makes quick work of our tent set-up. I take the sleeping bags and the padding he tells me about out of the trunk and crouch inside to spread out our bedding for the night.

"All set!" I call outside and peek through the drape that hangs down, looking for Edward. I hear the beep of the locked car and he comes around from behind the tent with the cooler in his hand.

"Thirsty?" He asks, bending down as he steps in and drops to his knees.

"Yeah, I could go for a bottle of water. I threw a couple left over wrap sandwiches in there too, in case you're hungry. I didn't know what to grab...you were being so cryptic back at the B&B."

He smiles, sitting back on his ankles. "Are you hungry?" he questions, head cocked to the side. His look communicates a very different kind of hunger he seems to be feeling.

I'm pretty sure I'm feeling it, too.

"Not for food," I boldly respond, my voice dropping to just above a whisper.

I knee-walk over to Edward and reach for his hand, he pulls me close so that our bodies are flush with one another.

"You hungry?" I question with a whisper, slowly lifting my face to catch his gaze.

He nods, wordless for the moment. He lowers his head so that his wet lips dance against my exposed collarbone. "I am," is his gruff response.

It takes one whoosh of his warm breath across my chest and I instantly feel the chills forming all over my body again. He drags the tip of his tongue from the strap of my tank top all the way up to my jaw and ends his trail with an open-mouthed kiss.

I roll my head back as I feel Edward grasp at my hips while thrusting his forward, his actions letting me know just how ready he is for our feast to begin.

I decide I can't wait any longer and grab the bottom of his t-shirt and bring it up and over his head while his hands nimbly find the button and zipper of my jeans. Once he has them undone, his hands snake around my hips, traveling underneath the denim fabric and back to my ass where he finds my cheeky panties waiting for him. He can't control the groan that escapes when he squeezes and runs his fingers along the bottom of the lace trim, drawing a line across my ass like he's reading a sentence in Braille.

"God woman, you're gonna kill me with these undergarments, I swear it."

I start giggling and have to pull away, needing clarification. "What are you talking about? It's not like I've been prancing around in my underwear for the last month and a half. What are you referring to, exactly?"

"Uhh, how about when you whipped off your sundress the other night when we went swimming? I probably would've drowned had I not been standing in the shallow end. You need to warn a guy before you bust out the satin sets, okay?" He raises his eyebrows in exasperation.

Oh my gosh, he's hilarious.

"Next you showed up by the fireplace wearing black lace something-or-others. Whatever they were, I saw right up your nightshirt and I felt my heart rate start beating erratically. Be careful, wouldja? My grandpa has a bad ticker...it might run in the family!"

I have to lean in for a hug. Why is he so damn adorable? I wrap my arms around his neck and give his ear a little lick and nibble.

"_Nnnngh,_ woman! Then last night I confess my feelings for you and next thing I know I'm pulling these incredible little pink bikinis down your legs. I'm a lingerie guy...seriously. I'm a fool for you...but put yourself in these delectable numbers from whoever's catalogue and I'm fucking putty in your hands, baby. There. I've confessed. Now you know how to get me every time."

I force my giggling to cease because he's just so freaking cute. "Well, thank you for your confession," I murmur in his ear. "I promise to only torture you with my under armor when I really, truly need to...like if you're being totally unreasonable and I have to woo you with my panty power. Deal?"

I continue to tease him around and under his ear, below his scruffy jaw...gah. His stubble is a little pinchy, but I love it. Pinchy, but perfect.

"Hey listen, if I'm being totally unreasonable, you use whatever means necessary, okay? But even if I'm being compliant and agreeable, promise you'll still knock me out with your...what did you call it...oh, panty power?" he chuckles into my neck, gently kissing me and sending his enticingly low voice reverberating throughout my body.

"Well, since we're in the pitch black night, I'll just tell you that I'm wearing red to round out the holiday weekend. Red lace bra, and a matching lacy cheeky panty."

"A patriotic girl, huh?" he purrs as he moves us onto our bed, laying me back gently while his arms still surround my hips.

"Mhmmm."

"Well, I'll take your word for it right now." He swallows my attempted response by plunging his tongue in my mouth. Our kiss goes from zero to sixty in an instant.

Wet and hot. Lips, breaths, tongues. Frantic and calculated attacks.

His hands still gripping my ass, he tugs my jeans down and off. He crawls back up to me and pulls me into a sitting position. He scoops his fingers under my tank top and allows his fingertips to tickle their way up my sides, pulling my top with them.

As he dives back in for a kiss, I reach for his button and zipper to get us equally unclothed. I can feel how hard he is beneath his jeans. I'm dying to hold him in my hands, to rub him, to taste him. I'm feeling a bit shy when it comes to...that. I have zero experience on what to do; how to handle it to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

I want to learn though. I so want to learn for him, for me...for us.

Things start to move quickly, our desire and need overtaking the slow kisses and gentle touches from minutes ago.

Edward takes over and I hear enough rustling in the darkness of our tent that I assume he's pulled his jeans and boxers off. I take the same opportunity to unclasp my bra and toss it to the side in time for his lips to come back to mine as he forces us to fall back onto our pallet.

He trails his wet kisses from my neck down to my breasts. His tongue flicks against my nipple as his fingers pluck and tug at my other one.

It's sweet, agonizing torture.

I'm threading my fingers through his hair, my breathing coming out in gasps as I feel a tightening in my belly. I'm nervous...I know where he's going...and I just don't know what to do. It's embarrassing how inexperienced I am.

I've got to say something. I know it's ridiculous, but I have to.

_Ugh_, nightly bedtime confessions, day two.

"Umm, Edward?" I croak as he slinks further down my body. His wet kisses now on my hips and my belly button.

He "hmms" me, the hint of a question in his tone.

"I...I've never done this before…had this done to me before, I mean." His kisses pause. In the shadows, I can make out his head popping back up as if he'd be able to make eye contact with me.

"Okay," _...awkward pause..._ "I mean, do you want me to stop?"

Do I want him to stop? I don't know. I don't think so...but, I can't help feeling a little vulnerable in this position, even though my panties are still on...soaked and useless, though they may be.

"I don't think so...I just...I feel a little em—embarrassed, is all."

"Hey." I feel him crawl back up my body until we're face to face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella. You are fucking gorgeous. Your heart, your mind, your body...everything about you. I sometimes forget that you lost so many years recuperating. One look at you and I'm instantly transported back to that amazing knockout that drove me crazy for four years," he murmurs with levity in his voice, breaking me out of my timid shell.

"I watched you push guys away constantly, knowing you had your pick of the litter. You had an air of..."

"Superiority," I interject, in sarcasm and truth.

He pinches my side, "No! Stop it. I was going to say confidence. Quit belittling yourself," he scolds.

"But hey...we're getting away from the point here. Tonight was supposed to be about good recollections from the past and making new special memories for us to have for our future. You're here with me and you're safe. You can be vulnerable with me, Bella. I've already laid my heart on the line. You know where I stand. I only want to make you happy from now on. I'm not going anywhere until you show me the door, remember?" He punctuates his little speech with a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You're right. I'm sorry I started to venture down this crummy path again. Where were we?" I groan as he peppers my face with butterfly kisses.

"Well, I was about to make you see stars...that is, if you'll let me?" His breath is hot and heavy in my ear. If I wasn't already lying flat on my back, I'd surely collapse from his seductive moves.

I nod rapidly, whimpering in the affirmative so that he knows he's been given a green light to head downtown.

"Trust me, Bella. You want me to do this," are his last words before he smoothly slinks his body down to the foot of our pallet, removing my panties along the way.

I still don't know what I'm doing but I'll follow whatever Edward tells me to do.

"Open up for me, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good, pretty girl." He kisses his way up my inner thigh until he's there...right there. Ready to do whatever it is that's going to make me see stars, according to him.

His fingers dance along my breasts, down my ribs, playing all the way until he firmly wraps his arms under my thighs, up and around the top of my stomach roughly tugging me toward his waiting lips. "I need you closer, pretty girl."

As soon as he finishes speaking, I feel his tongue lick me from my opening up to my clit. My upper body jumps at the contact as I gasp out an unbecoming, "Holy shit!"

I hear him chuckle in response. "Hang in there, baby. It's about to get really, really good."

He proceeds to lick and swirl and dart his tongue in and around my pussy until I seriously can't see straight.

He licks and plays with my clit with his tongue and his fabulous fingers. Barely there touches cause me to cry out more times that I can count, only wanting to feel more from him.

A couple of times, he adds one and then two fingers rubbing, teasing...torturing me, sliding in and out of me repeatedly.

I don't think I've ever felt so much moisture pooling and spilling out of me. He knows when to add pressure while he rubs. He knows when to pull back just to keep up the delicious agony.

He's being relentless. The stimulation from his fingers, combined with his oral assault have left me a moaning and mewling disaster.

His fingers need to be insured. He works with a lot of sharp edges, heavy bottles and glasses...I really don't want them getting tattered and torn.

That would make me really, really sad.

This man wasn't kidding. Stars, solar systems, universes...they've all passed before my eyes, and I'm left floating somewhere out in space.

I'm immediately grounded to the earth when Edward crawls back up my body. I can feel him hard and ready where he just left me sodden.

"Please!" I softly whine, licking his Adam's Apple. "Please, Edward...now, please!"

With a filling thrust he enters me, causing my eyes to roll back in my head. We grunt in unison as he sets an unabashed pace.

My lips reach for his and our tongues dance. I can feel his chin and stubble still moist from my most recent orgasm.

I can taste myself on his mouth. It's erotic and makes me feel even sexier than I already do.

I raise my pelvis off the ground and meet his thrusts; the sounds of our skin slapping fill our tent.

It turns me on exponentially.

"More...hh—harder Edward!"

"Oh, yeah?" I think he takes my direction as part invitation and part challenge because the next thing I know, he's scooped his arm under my left knee, raising it up until it sits flush against my chest as he continues to pound and swivel.

Those galaxies I mentioned earlier are coming back into focus.

A minute later, I wriggle my knee a bit causing him to pull away from our open-mouthed kisses. I assume he thinks I'm uncomfortable and want to put it back down but instead I stretch it out so that my leg is straight against his chest, my toes pointing due north.

"Goddamn, Bella," he growls and thrusts harder, if that's possible, crashing his lips back to mine when we aren't exchanging whimpers and moans...chasing down our orgasms.

His hand comes up and cups my face and he pushes his thumb into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it, sucking and moaning in response to his forward move. A few seconds later, he removes his drenched thumb and snakes his hand between our sweaty, writhing torsos until he reaches my clit and starts mercilessly flicking, rubbing and pinching.

"Ahhh...hhhhooohmygodEdward...I'm...I'm—"

I feel my legs lock and I drop my lips from his, I can't concentrate on anything but riding the wave of this blissful trip he's taken us on.

"That's it, baby." He slows his pace only slightly, penetrating me with a few long strokes until he freezes above me, burying his face in my neck.

"Mmmmph," I hear him groan in what I hope is pleasure and satiation.

The weight of his body on mine only draws out my contentment.

He's here with me.

He's mine.

I'm his.

This is real and it's happening and my heart feels like it could probably burst from happiness and disbelief.

What a difference a day makes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yesterday I took a ride down to Long Beach Island to snap some pictures of the landmarks and businesses I've mentioned throughout the story. Unfortunately, it was a dreary Jersey day, so just imagine a lovely sunshine and a blue sky, and you've got Callward and his stomping grounds! I plan to do the same thing for Ocean City in the next couple of weeks so you can see those locations as well! Come on over to the Last Call group on Facebook if you'd like to take a peek! We also have the sign-up sheet going for the Last Call bar t-shirts designed by our very own Southern Fanfiction Review! Over thirty ladies have already signed up; I'm blown away. My Call Girls are simply the best. One more week to sign up and then we have to place the order after the money is collected! I hope to have the t-shirts in everyone's hands before I hit the complete button on my story. :)**

**Please let me know if you'd like to be added to the group to join in on the fun!**

**The pre-reading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are simply lovely. Thanks so much to them for their comments, questions and guffaws! LaMomo returned safe and sound from her London vacation; we're thrilled to have her back! While she was away, Jules Twifanawesomesox beta'd this bad boy...many, many thanks, my love!**

**A few of my lovely readers have those darn PMs turned off, so I'm unable to thank you for your reviews personally...please know I've read your reviews and I thank you kindly! To all my Call Girls, readers, reviewers, lurkers, alerters, favoriters, pimpers and tweeters...your sweet words, support and friendship mean so much to me. My journey wouldn't be the same without each and every one of you.**


	28. When You're Happy Like a Fool

**~Chapter Twenty-Seven~**

**EPOV**

"_Mr. Swan? May I speak with you for a minute?_

"_Sure, Edward. What's up?"_

"_Umm, I thought you should know that over the weekend, well Saturday night, I took care of Isabella and stayed in your penthouse overnight to make sure she was okay...she-"_

"_Oh, that's right. She told me yesterday when we got back. She said she had twisted her ankle and you had to carry her up to the room and stuck around to help her manage. I appreciate you looking out for her. She was hobbling quite a bit yesterday."_

_What? Hobbling around? Twisted ankle? What kind of G-rated version of the story is this?_

"_She did fall down, sir, and possibly twisted her ankle at some point, but I was referring to Mr. King...both of the Kings actually, and what they did...to her."_

"_Royce and Alec? What do you mean? What did they do to her?" he questions, concerned._

_There's no way to deliver this shitty news lightly._

"_I overheard them place bets during a poker game and they put your daughter up as collateral, sir. If they lost the hand, which they did, they were going to send Isabella home with the winner."_

"_What do you mean, 'send her home with the winner'?"_

_Jesus, this is so fucked up. Ugh. I just have to be brutally honest and not mince words here._

"_Sir, I believe that the winner of the hand of poker was going to be able to bring Isabella home as a prize. To be used...for sex. That's when I stepped in and got her out of there and up to your room."_

_I watch the color drain from Mr. Swan's face as he shakes his head and confusion mars his features. He stares at me for what feels like an eternity, but then clears his throat._

"_Edward. I don't know what you think you heard, but I'll take it under advisement because I know you care about my daughter. I do appreciate you watching over her on Saturday night while we were out of town. I'll discuss this with both Royce and Alec and get to the bottom of it." His voice, though firm, seems a bit shaken. _

_I nod solemnly, not having much else to say on the matter...I'm just the tattle-tale messenger._

_He takes the Royal Manhattan I've just delivered and walks away from me, effectively ending our discussion._

_There's nothing more I can do. I hope he believes me, but I know in my gut that Royce and Alec are going to talk their way out of this shit. _

_Isabella's never going to be safe around them._

My eyes pop open.

_Aww, dammit._

As with every other camping experience in my life, as soon as the sun starts to break, my sleep is all but over.

I shake my head at the flashback of a really fucked-up moment in time. I wish things had changed after the talk I had with Mr. Swan. I wonder what, if anything, Royce and Alec said to appease Bella's dad to the point that he actually walked her down the aisle to marry into that loathsome family.

I don't know that we'll ever know...and maybe, it's best that we don't. Your parents are supposed to protect you. And when she speaks about her dad, it's only ever been with fondness.

I wonder if the journal holds more answers. I hope they don't break her heart. This discovery is looking more and more like a double-edged sword to me.

She'll get answers, yes. But will she want to really know what happened?

I rub my hands brusquely over my face to try and clear my mind. Reaching behind my head, I grab my phone to check the time: 5:48 am.

_Good God._

Bella's warm body feels fucking incredible pressed against mine. My morning wood is already making its presence known to her ass, which is pulled tightly into my hips.

"You 'wake?" I whisper into her hair.

"No," she grunts, "couldn't possibly be. Didn't we just fall asleep ten minutes ago?" she mumbles and whines, all wrapped up in one response, tightening the blanket over her shoulder.

Poor thing. She's pretty much on the money, though. It wasn't the most restful night of sleep on the record books. We heard crackles and scratches from nocturnal woodland critters outside our tent throughout the night. Night-flying creatures made all sorts of squawking ruckuses as well.

There was also a rain cloud that managed to park itself over our section of the forest for a good chunk of the night. In my excitement at the thought of bringing her out here, I never thought to check the weather to make sure it was a decent night to stay outdoors. The tent held up nicely; we certainly didn't have any leaks to contend with, but the "tap-tap-tap" of little raindrops on the nylon all night long became tedious.

Assuming she's not used to the sounds of wildlife and nature in general, this experience was certainly a baptism by fire.

Thankfully the temperature dipped a bit during the night; we even needed to huddle up to keep warm. It definitely was a nice change from camping trips in the past. I've had way too many summer trips where the heat is unbearable. Few things are more disgusting than trying to fall asleep in the suffocating heat and then waking up sweating in a sticky, humid tent surrounded by stale air.

She tossed and turned in (and sometimes out of) my arms for the bulk of the night. I patiently chuckled as she switched from side to side or stomach to back. There were moments when our limbs were tangled together and others when she pushed away, leaving a lonely, gaping space between us.

She didn't know where to throw herself.

I told her we could conk out in the car with the seats fully reclined; she just shrugged me off saying she'd be fine.

I offered to drive us back home, but she didn't want to do that either.

When I suggested rocking her to sleep in my own special way, she giggled and spread her legs for me.

It was quick, it was dirty, and it was fan-fucking-tastic.

And I'm a man of my word; we were both unconscious ten minutes later.

In total, we probably got about three hours of sleep, if we're lucky.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's throw on our clothes, I'll break down the tent, we'll drive back up the path to the tower, check out the daylight view and I promise I'll have you back home in your comfy bed by eight o'clock, sounds good?"

She sits up immediately, as if electro-shocked into consciousness. Her slender back calls to me, but at the same time taunts me by obscuring the sexy delights residing on the front of her body. Then, almost reading my needy thoughts, she turns my way, eyes wide open, and a surprised smile flashes across her gorgeous face just as the sleeping bag falls away from her phenomenal tits.

"On second thought, scratch that...I know what we should do first." I reach out and tug on her upper arm, forcing her to fall onto my bare chest with a giddy "oomph".

She "hmms", her face buried in my neck. My fingers begin to roam, tug and dip for a few moments, but then she props herself up on my chest; a quirk in her eyebrow with my name written all over it.

"Oh, no you don't, mister. No more nookie for you until we can be **clean** together."

I waggle my eyebrows. "Oooooh, this sounds like an enticing invitation. Is your shower big enough for two?"

"It's big enough for ten, Edward. Now quit tempting me with your sexy ways. You promised me an amazing daylight view...let's do it, Ranger Rick!"

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

After about ten minutes perched at the top of the fire tower, "oohs and ahhs" aplenty for the first minute, the next nine spent making out, Bella and I find our way back down to the car.

Bringing her to Apple Pie Hill was an awesome idea, if I do say so myself. I don't know why it didn't dawn on me earlier that I'd brought her out here years ago, having _almost_ as much fun back then as we did this time around.

My inner horny guy smirks.

Since she walked through the door of Last Call in May up until a week ago, I've only dwelled on the nasty memories I have of our past interactions. It was a self-preservation of sorts, knowing I couldn't have her, all the while my desire for her growing stronger by the day. Funny, all I was doing was fighting against the tide.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" She pulls me from my musings, grasping at my fingers that have been rubbing her thigh since we pulled onto Route 72.

I glance over and smile. "Just in awe of our current situation. How things changed so quickly in such a short time...for both of us."

She half-smiles and nods in agreement. And then bites her lip.

I've been studying her for the last several weeks. It's her tell when she needs to bring up something she's unsure about.

"So umm"

"Talk to me—"

We both speak at the same time and laugh at each other when we pause, mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she initiates.

"No, please. Ladies first. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I just was wondering. I mean...I think I know the answer here, but I just want to say it out loud."

I huff, chuckling at her nervous vamping.

"Hey. Be vulnerable, remember?" I encourage, giving her fingers a squeeze.

She nods and swallows. "Am I your girlfriend now? I feel kinda ridiculous asking that when to anyone who knows you, you were engaged as of two days ago."

I nod, understanding her unease. "Listen, I know last week we talked about waiting to let outsiders know about us, but… in light of what went on over the weekend, I know the story of the breakup has spread like wildfire at this point. I'd forgotten to tell you that Katie knew I called off the engagement last week. I had confided in her in a phone call. Then, after Jack's display on Saturday, she texted and called me several times while I was out looking for you. She was worried about me. She was worried about you. She's a smart cookie. Apparently, she knew we were meant to be way the hell before you or I did," I add, laughing.

Bella blushes and looks out the window. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. She caught me staring at you a few times over the last few weeks. Just giving me a wink or a nudge, but never addressing it."

"HA! You're kidding me! That little stinker. She caught me watching you, too!"

We both start laughing at Kate's back-door, stealthy and subliminal matchmaking skills.

"When I couldn't find you on Saturday, she told me she was just waiting for us to figure it out for ourselves. She didn't want to say a word while Tori and I were still together, but she let her feelings be known after Jack's big display that afternoon, let me tell you," I laugh, shaking my head remembering the choice names she called Tori and Jack during our phone calls that night.

"Oh, my gosh. Kate is so funny."

"That she is. Anyway, I know she let all the staff know just how NOT together Tori and I were and not to believe any of the lies or crap Jack was spewing. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone from the hotel and restaurant knows at this point. So anyway...to make a long story short, I don't think we need to hide from anyone anymore."

A smile plays on her lips. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I repeat, grinning. "You good with that?"

She nods exuberantly, "Very good with that. Excited, actually."

I lick my lips, slowly pulling on the lower one with my teeth. "I'm excited, too. I wanna tell everyone you're mine...shout it from the rooftops. Kiss the hell out of you whenever the mood strikes!"

She's laughing and blushing and holding my hand even tighter than when we started our drive.

And I'm fucking high on love and fresh air.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"You coming?" Bella peeks her head out of the bathroom, asking in a delicious, tempting, yet shy manner...her doe eyes in full effect.

I have to adjust myself. _Down, boy._

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I have to return this call to my mom. She's been worried about me since the party and I promised her I would contact her after talking to Tori yesterday, but I never did."

"Oh, no problem. I'm getting in, but I'll save some hot water for you," she adds with a wink and closes her bathroom door.

I walk out on the deck of her bedroom and sit in one of the Adirondack chairs while I dial Mom.

"Edward Anthony Christopher Cullen."

_Oh shit._

The Confirmation name, too? Jesus, am I in trouble.

"Hi, Momma."

"No, don't 'hi momma' me. You're not buttering up this lady. I wasn't born yesterday! You can't pull that mess with me. Why didn't you return my calls yesterday, young man?"

"Ma, I'm sorry I didn't call you back. I was busy. I went…camping, actually. And I didn't even get the other two messages from last night until just now. But I took care of Tori...and Jack for that matter. It's a done deal."

"Okay. Care to expound on that for your mother?"

"You know she lives for details, son! She's a lawyer!" I hear my father shouting in the background, making me laugh.

"Just that Tori knew Jack had bought the salon a while back. It wasn't until after we broke up last week that Jack bought the restaurant and the house, though. He told Tori I'd come around. He's fucking delusional, Ma."

"Language, Edward! But yes, you're right. He's** beyond** fucking delusional."

I can't help the guffaw that escapes, listening to my mother curse like a sailor.

"Nice, Mom."

"Thank you. Now spill about Bella."

Here we go. That took all of twenty-seven seconds.

"What do you want to know?"

"Edward, quit being evasive. Clearly, this girl is important to you. You called out to her as she ran away from the barbeque. You left the party you were co-hosting in search of her. She works for you and you've NEVER dated anyone who works for you, AND James went on several dates with her, yet you're the one chasing her down! Don't act like there's nothing to explain. Now, who is she?"

"Okay, okay… relax." I pause, unsure how to pour my heart out to my mom without sounding like a lovesick fool...meh...if the shoe fits. "She was the one, Mom. THE one that drove me crazy during high school and college...the girl from the Flanders."

"**NOOO!"** My mom gasps realizing she's just been dished the world's juiciest piece of gossip.

I can't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Yeah. It's her."

"You're KIDDING! Oh my God, honey! See? Carlisle, I KNEW it...all those years ago. I knew you were running away from something epically important when you left that job. These boys think they can fool me; you can't fool a mother! I know when the arrow strikes! I know when it's the real deal! You were smitten with her from day one, even when you thought you hated her, you loved her."

I pull the phone away from my ear shaking my head, silently snorting at my mother and the speech she's basically giving to herself. I'm not meant to answer, neither is Dad. She just needs to bask in the glow of being 'right' all those years ago.

"Hello? Edward?" My mom's shouting alerts me to the fact that maybe I ignored her diatribe a few seconds too long.

"Yeah, sorry Mom, I'm here."

"Oh, there you are. Okay. Well, listen, Dad and I are in LBI every other weekend from here on out through the rest of the summer, you know! We expect to have her over for plenty of dinners, alright? I need to finally meet the girl who captured my son's heart all those years ago. But wait a second, she made you crazy too, if I remember correctly. You sure she's changed and not about to put you through the wringer again?"

Uh oh, damage control time.

"She's changed, Mom. So much about her is different. It's a really long story that I definitely want to tell you, but I have to get going." I've got a dripping wet girlfriend waiting for me.

"Well, I've always trusted your ability to judge people and if you say she's everything you always wanted her to be, then I'm thrilled for you."

**"WE!"** My poor Dad, desperately trying to be a part of this conversation.

"We, yes, _we_ are so happy that you found each other again!" She sighs, dramatically. I can picture her clutching at her heart. "This is the kind of story that makes people believe in love. I'm so excited for you, honey."

"Thanks, Mom. And I'll make sure she's around for your dinners. Just give me the dates and I'll get her to your table, I promise."

"Good. That's all I ask. Oh, sweetie... this is just the best news. First Char comes back for James and now you and your beautiful Bella. I only saw her from across the lawn on Saturday when James pointed her out...her name really does fit, doesn't it?"

"Oh, Mom...she's incredible. Everything about her. She's just...sensational." I feel like I could to break into song.

I can't help it though; talking to my Mom will turn any guy's guy into a gushing touchy-feely fool.

"Dad and I are on our way into the office now, but we'll be back down soon, so plan for next Saturday as our first dinner date, okay?"

"Alright, Mom. Love you. Drive safely."

"Love you too, honey."

"Bye son!" I hear my Dad shouting in the background again.

"Love to Dad, too, Mom."

"Bye."

_PHEW!_ Survived the firing squad. I knew she'd be happy for me knowing I was happy; I was just a little concerned that she'd morph into 'Mama Bear' mode once finding out that the girl who tortured me in the past is the one I've truly loved all along and can't believe is next to me right now.

_Speaking of which..._

I walk back into the bedroom, stripping along the way. I'm through the door into the master bath just as Bella is climbing out of the shower.

"**WHAT?"** I shout, pointing. "No way! You were only in there for like, two minutes! You can't POSSIBLY be clean already!" I'm flipping out like a kid whose favorite toy was just stolen by a bully on the playground. I'm feeling deprived of quality time with a very naked and very wet Bella.

She starts laughing and wraps a teeny towel around her body. Massive amounts of cleavage showing and the bottom BARELY covering her rockin' ass.

_Damn_. And here I stand, high and dry...literally.

She's too gorgeous to stay covered up. Maybe I can convince her that when we're not out in public, it just makes more sense to remain naked. You know, cut back on the laundry... water conservation and all. I like to think I'm going green.

"Will you come back in and join me?" I extend my hand to her and give the best puppy-dog eyes expression I can muster. My mother dubbed it the "Cullen Killer" years ago.

She rolls her eyes with a smile and drops the towel.

_Yesssssssssssss._

"Come on, dirty boy. Let me help get you clean."

**BPOV**

I turn on the water, adjusting the temperature as the rainwater shower head explodes to life.

Next come the side jets.

The water pounds against his gorgeous body. I watch Edward's eyes roll back in his head as he groans in relaxation. Tipping his head, he soaks his hair and runs his fingers through his locks.

His biceps and triceps flex with each movement of his arms.

I cannot believe this man is mine.

And he wants me.

I shake my head and try to come back to the main focus here. Naked, wet Edward.

He's hard as a rock. EVERY blessed inch of him.

Bella goo, take two.

"Wanna soap me up, pretty girl?"

_Yes please_, although I think what I say comes out more like, "Huminnahuminnafuckmedead."

His larger-than-life smile bursts onto his face and he pulls me flush against him.

Naked and wet together.

I start melting as he begins with his little kisses under my ear and down toward my collar bone, his hands roaming from my stomach to my hips and finally landing on my ass.

Although I know that I may regret this later, I just don't know if I can handle sex again. We've done it four times in less than thirty-six hours. I feel raw. A girl just can't get loved up by Edward and all of his...manliness...and not feel the effects for a good long time.

It's been the best kind of soreness but I might cry if he goes there again right now.

_Nnnnngh,_ his lips are working their voodoo magic and I'm about to cave.

"As much as I would love to take you right here, I can't imagine that you're not sore," his low voice...freaking sex personified.

I look up at him, nodding, with a disappointed expression on my face.

"I'm sorry. I think we need to wait a bit...if that's okay with you."

He juts out his head in disbelief. "If it's okay with me? I don't want to hurt you...in ANY way...and that includes sex, Bella. C'mere."

He pulls me in for a tight hug.

God, I feel so safe in his arms. Like nothing out there can hurt me anymore.

I may not remember him from the past, but the fact that he remembers me, remembers us; it makes me feel like a family member has come back for me.

Someone who only wants me to be happy and keep me safe.

It's the best feeling in the world. And I never thought I'd feel it again.

It feels like home.

I walk Edward backwards to sit him on the tile bench and shampoo his hair, giving him a head and scalp massage while I'm at it. He has me in hysterics with all of his groans and curses because it feels so great to him.

I'm standing in between his knees; he's hunched over as I finish, making sure he's bubble-free.

"Okay, you're perfect!" I announce and he lifts his head and places a kiss at the top of my stomach. He then wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his embrace.

I'm ready to step back to allow him to stand, but instead, he scoops his arm under my knees, lifts me up, and sits me directly on his lap.

"I need a kiss," he quietly demands, eyes locked on mine.

I smile softly and lean in.

It's chaste...but only for a few seconds.

Moments later, it becomes open mouths, lips pulling and sucking; our tongues adding into the equation.

This is it. I know it is.

"I love you, Edward." I whisper, after I pull away from his kiss.

His arms, which have been around my waist while we were seated, come up to my face. His fingers thread through my hair as his thumbs rub back and forth over my cheeks.

A barely there smile, eclipsed more than anything else by intensity and sincerity, resides on his face.

"I love you, Bella, and I can't believe I found you again."

A huff of happiness escapes me; I feel the tears burn in my eyes.

"I can't believe this is real," my voice strains as I try to hold it together, my emotions like a dam about to burst.

"Well, believe it. This is as real as it gets. You've got my heart, Bella. And I'll keep yours safe in my hands for as long as you'll let me." His words wash over me like sweet relief and penetrate my soul.

"How does forever sound?" I reply, hopeful.

He just smiles and it's like when the sun comes from behind a cloud and changes the mood of the entire day.

"Forever. With pleasure."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Driving into work, my heart is racing.

I'm going to walk in with my boyfriend.

My boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

I think I may burst blood vessels in my face, my smile is straining so much.

After getting out of the shower this morning, we tumbled into bed, naked. Well, Edward was naked. I was wearing simple pale blue bikini panties.

Edward whimpered at my selection knowing he could look but not touch.

He forgave me moments later, when I allowed him to wrap his left arm around me and hold onto my boob while we slept.

We didn't open our eyes again until after one.

I made us my favorite lunch specialty: peanut butter and jelly (grape, of course) on potato bread with a tall glass of chocolate milk.

We enjoyed every crumb and every drop like lazy bums, in my bed.

Edward rubbed his firmly-toned belly in satisfaction. Both of us enjoying our full stomachs because we were starving, having not eaten since our late-night turkey wrap snack, devoured while we huddled together in the tent.

He whined, watching me get dressed in my denim mini skirt and my Last Call tank top. Once I matched my panties with their coordinating bra, Edward was done for.

He rolled over, burying his face in the pillows, grumbling in frustration over not being able to truly and physically convey his appreciation for my choice of undergarments.

We drove over to his parents' house so that he could get some clean clothes. Not that I was complaining at all over what Edward looked like prior to his changing.

He left my house wearing his jeans.

That's it. Just. Faded. Fucking. Jeans.

No boxers, no shirt, no socks, no shoes...they were all too dirty to put back on, according to him. And since he couldn't exactly walk out of my house stark raving naked, he just wore jeans.

And for a second day in a row, my now-saturated panties are rendered useless.

It's only after Edward silences the radio and turns the car off that I realize we've arrived at the bar.

"Ready, pretty girl?" He asks, reaching out his hand.

I nod, "Ready."

Edward holds my hand all the way to the door, pulls it open for me and steals a kiss as I pass through the entrance.

Several patrons at the bar nod, smile and lift their beers acknowledging our arrival. I smile and look down, of course, and Edward calls out hellos to each of them, addressing them by name.

Still grasping my hand, our fingers threaded together, he leads us to his office.

I clock in as he takes his seat and gets started on his Monday paperwork.

"I'll see you out there, 'kay?" I say, dropping my purse in the desk drawer and tying the little black apron around my waist.

I turn for the door and he grabs the bottom of my skirt, yanking me back before I take another step.

"What, leaving without saying goodbye?" He smiles and puckers his lips.

What a corndog.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" I lean down, giving him the peck he requests and lingering for a few more.

"I'll be out there in a few. I just want to go over these receipts. Let J know, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

_Noooo problem._

Time to face the music and get this first talk with James out of the way.

James looks up at the exact moment I'm walking out of the office. "Well, there you are!" I smile as he offers me a wink. "So! How was your holiday weekend?" He teases, silly voice and all.

I decide to go along with it. If he wants to make light of any awkwardness, I'm fine with that. It makes it easier on the both of us.

Again, James shows himself to be a selfless, kind-hearted guy.

"Meh. Uneventful. How 'bout yours?"

He explodes in boisterous laughter. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you! Get over here!"

I walk over to his open arms as he pulls me in for a sweet hug.

"Hey. I don't want you worried about us, okay?" he says, rubbing my back. "You and I are fine; Edward and I are fine. Honestly, I'm just happy I know the whole story now. Teenage guys don't necessarily confide in their little brothers. All those years ago, I think E and I rarely engaged in conversation other than 'pass the chips' and 'where'd you put the remote?'. We never considered opening up to the other, let alone seeking advice on girls."

I smile, thinking about Edward and James as younger versions of themselves.

"Seriously. Don't clam up or get shy around me, okay? We were friends last week, I want us to be friends from now on, alright?"

"Okay. And thank you...for being so understanding. I finally am starting to put the pieces of my life back together. Between the stories your brother has shared and the gaps I've filled in with my old journal, it's helping me so much."

"You found a journal? That's fantastic."

"It is. So far, it's been a good thing. I hope I don't regret it if I start to find out some bad stuff, you know?" I shrug, that worry still a lingering concern in my head.

"Hey, listen. You can't change what happened in the past. All you can do is be who you are now. Anyone who's not willing to see that, or accept you for the person you are now, certainly isn't worth holding onto. You've got so many friends surrounding you with love. Don't let any of those people from your past steal your sunshine. Got it?"

I nod as he squeezes me once more. "I've got it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you, too! I don't think I've ever seen or heard my brother sound so genuinely happy. I know it's thanks to you."

"James, can I get a pitcher of MGD?"

We let go of each other and he gives me a wink, "Sure thing, Katydid."

I turn to look at Kate. She's leaning on the bar, a lovely smile gracing her face.

"Good weekend, Bella?" She asks, nonchalantly.

I shrug. "Mehh...ho-hum at best," I attempt to deliver with a straight face.

We both burst into uproarious laughter.

"If that look on your face and the sway of your hips is the result of a 'ho-hum' weekend, I can't wait to see when you've had a great one!"

I step around the bar and sidle up next to her. She nudges me with her hip. "I'm happy for you, you know. Edward's just been going through the motions for the last couple of years. Acting happy enough on the outside, but wistful, y'know? With you, though… he's got a new pep in his step. And I know I haven't really seen you both 'together', but your presence around him has lifted his spirit, his personality. He's more fun. He's Edward 2.0."

My eyes widen at her expression.

"What did you say? Edward 2.0? That's what Emmett says that I became when I woke up from my coma all those years ago!"

She smiles, thoughtfully, "Makes sense, doesn't it...he just woke up from a coma, too!"

Kate gives me a wink and walks away with her order just as Edward comes out of his office, grinning like a goofball.

"What's going on?" I speak under my breath as he approaches me. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"I do! I've got you on my mind." He dives into my neck and plants a wet, smacking kiss.

"Oh boy, here we go!" I hear James shouting and whistling from the other side of the bar, a couple of customers chuckling along the way.

"Am I gonna have to start scheduling the two of you on opposite shifts?" He asks walking toward us, a smirk on his face.

Edward grumbles and rolls his eyes. "I suppose I had that coming," Edward deadpans. "You taking on the scheduling then, J?"

"What? Oh, hell no. If keeping you two apart during work hours requires me taking on the scheduling, you can forget it! Please work together! Work every shift together if you want!"

We all laugh at James's response.

"Okay!" Edward starts, "you heard the man, everybody back to work!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, things for these two are looking better and better.**

**LaMomo takes care of me in so many ways. Whether it's with her red pen or her unending friendship; she never ceases to amaze me, even when she's up to her eyeballs in boxes. The Cabana Girls, Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween continue to shower me with guidance and love. I have such incredible love and respect for these three ladies.**

******To my Call Girls, readers, reviewers, favoriters, alerters, lurkers, tweeters and pimpers...you're support and love for this story have had me smiling from ear to ear since the day I hit the publish button. I wouldn't be here if not for all of you. Thank you so, so much. **

**This is the "Last Call(snickers) for ordering a t-shirt! If you're interested, just send me a note in a PM or review, or come on over to the LC group on Facebook and you can find the link there. The t-shirts are $17.00 and will be delivered right to your door. Over forty ladies have signed up! The orders will be placed on June 8th or earlier as long as we've collected all the money. **

**Love you all, have a great week. xo**


	29. With a Little Help From My Friends

**~Chapter Twenty-Eight~**

**BPOV**

"Bye, baby. I'll call you later."

I hear Edward's voice whispering to me, and I crack one eye open. He's crouched down next to me, so that we're eye to eye.

"You're leaving? What time is it?"

"It's quarter to seven. I need to get to my house and grab clean clothes. I've got a meeting with the cooks. We're sampling a few new dishes and we need to get the critique out of the way before they have to start their food prep for the day. Go back to sleep. We'll talk when you're more awake, okay?"

"Mmmkay. I'm going to dinner at Rose and Em's tonight. What time do you get off?"

Through my fuzzy morning vision, I see his smirk and wait for the one I walked right into.

"About five minutes after you start doing that thing with your tongue on my neck and your fingers in my hair," he chuckles.

I groan at his retort. Such a boy.

He clears his throat and prepares another answer. "Five. But don't worry about me, you enjoy your dinner. Call me when you get home, if you want."

_Huh? Unh-uh. Does not compute._

"What? No! Come with me!"

"Bella," he's snickering, "you're asleep. You can't just invite me without talking to the host and hostess first. It's alright. You're allowed to still have friends and plans without me. I'm a big boy...I'll just talk to you afterwards."

"Don't be ridiculous, and I'm only a little bit asleep...you're coming. I'll talk to Rose when normal humans are awake and she's gonna say yes. I want you with me," I mumble into my pillow.

I hear him chuckling at my as-coherent-as-possible banter, and feel him brush some hair from my face.

"Okay, pretty girl. Whatever you say."

I feel his warm kiss on my temple just before I slip back into a glorious slumber.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Isabella King...as I live and breathe. Mind telling me where you've been for the last three days?" Rose is smirking, her bitch brow in place.

Time to commence the sweet talking.

"You love me. You forgive me. I can't give you any juicy details unless you actually let me in the house, Rosalie."

She steps back, propping the door open for me as I lean in for a cheek kiss. She kisses me back, but then smacks my ass...hard.

"Ow! What the fu—," I pause, looking around for the babies, but decide to err on the side of caution, "uhhhdgesicles are you doing? Was that really called for?"

"Fuck yes, it was. Where the hell have you been?"

My eyes pop open at her use of the f-bomb.

"Relax. Alice and Emmett have the kids down at the beach. And Jasper's on a conference call downstairs in the spare room."

"Oh! Okay. Anyway, ouch. That hurt, Rosalie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cry me a river. You don't know how to pick up a phone? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"If I told you it started out hideously and then morphed into an exhilarating roller coaster ride all wrapped up into one big adventure, would you believe me?"

"I'd tell you that I need specifics and then I'd be the judge of hideous, exhilarating AND whether your lack of communication for the last seventy-two hours has been justified. Now start talking."

"DON'T SAY A WORD! Stop your story, do **NOT** go any further without me!"

Rosalie and I turn to see Alice fumbling with the kitchen door as she struggles to roll Emerson in her stroller-slash-limousine through the door.

"Where's Emmett?" Rose calls out, rushing over to help pull the baby inside.

"He's downstairs hosing off my sand-riddled son. After that, he'll be putting away all of our beach paraphernalia. You should've seen us leaving the beach. I was on point trying to maneuver this beast of a transport through the impossible sand. My brother looked like a pack mule 'cause all I could handle carrying was the beach bag, the small cooler and the baby's diaper bag. He got stuck with the blanket, our two adult lounge chairs plus Tristan's mini-chair, two boogie boards and the umbrella. And he had to keep hanging back to make sure Tristan was still with us. We were quite the spectacle."

I'm trying desperately not to laugh while Rose is unstrapping Emerson from her seat and Alice is soaking her flushed face with a wet paper towel. "Why didn't you call me? I would've come down to help you bring all the junk back up to the house," Rose hisses as she stands and starts to rock a very sleepy-looking baby girl.

"Please. Don't get me started. Jazz never came back down, Emmett didn't bring his phone with him, and mine somehow lost its charge. All the planets aligned to make sure we'd be as screwed as possible."

Alice flops down on the couch next to me. "Is Jazz still on his conference call?"

I nod, "I assume so. I've only been here for a few minutes and I haven't seen him yet."

"Hey, can you put the baby down for her nap, Roe? She won't fight you at all."

Rose walks back into the living room from the kitchen and nods while continuing to sing softly in Emerson's ear.

"So, what did I miss? Go back to the moment that louse announced that Edward was taking off for California."

"What? You mean you don't know anything that happened since the party?"

"All we know is what Edward texted Jasper late Saturday night. That you came back to your house where he'd been waiting for you, you talked, and things were better."

_'Things were better', _**HA!_..._**understatement of the century. Yes, you could certainly say things were better. I'm sure Edward just gave them the highlights reel, not wanting to get into the private details of our intimate encounter. At most, he'd have sent a message so they knew I was safe and back home. He must've texted them sometime before he fell asleep.

"Hang on, here I am. WAIT! I just made a pitcher of sangria with fresh fruit. D'you girls want?" Rose comes dancing through the living room and stops in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, please."

"Fuck yes, and super-size mine please. That walk from the beach took it out of me," Alice laments, walking over to the powder room.

Five minutes later, Rose returns with a carafe of chilled Sangria, three glasses and a tray filled with cheese, crackers, olives and nuts. Oh yeah, she's ready for a gossip session.

She pours our three glasses and we lift them in unison, "Bella?"

I guess I'm making the toast this time.

"To new beginnings." We clink, drink and smile, enjoying the fruity kick.

"Okay, GO!" Somehow they both exclaim in tandem and then laugh after they shout jinx at each other.

I open my mouth to start and Emmett comes bounding through the door humming the Superman theme with Tristan balanced on his shoulder; the little guy's arms and legs extended to imitate his favorite superhero.

Emmett freezes for a moment and narrows his eyes at me. "Hey, little man," he starts, lowering Tristan to his feet, "go to the potty like I told you and then we're hitting Custard Corner, 'kay?"

"Uh huh!" Tristan beams and darts down the hall.

"YOU!" Emmett marches across the room pointing at me. "I'm about done with your disappearing acts, young lady. You left the girls at the spa last week and then you left the party Saturday afternoon. You don't answer your phone and then we don't know you're safe until Edward contacts us...BOTH times. Not cool, Bells," he finishes, shaking his head and crossing his arms on his broad chest.

I swallow and nod, suddenly feeling awful for the way I've treated my friends. They've only ever been supportive and for the last few days, I've been behaving much like solo-act Steven Tyler, no longer in need of my Aerosmith.

My nose starts to tingle a bit, and I can feel the tears threatening.

"Hey. I'm stopping you right there, 'cause I see your eyes getting glassy on me. I'm not really upset with you...none of us are...but you can't keep running off, leaving us behind to figure out what the hell is going on, y'know? I know some things that happened in the last week have really thrown you for a loop. Just don't forget you have people who love you and who are in your corner, no matter what happened years ago, got it? People from back in the day might be questioning you, and accusing you, and telling you all sorts of shit about who you were. We," he pauses to accentuate his point, gesturing his hand through the living room, "are not those people. We don't want or deserve your silence. We're here for you, no matter WHAT. Understood?"

I swipe my tears and stand to give Emmett a hug.

He scoops me up in his big brotherly embrace, lifting my feet from the ground for a second. Once I'm back down, he pushes me two steps back and looks right in my eyes. "Now, I'm not looking for details, I just want to know if you're happy...if you're being treated right."

I smile, nodding, and wipe away the last remnants of moisture from the corners of my eyes.

"Yes. I'm happy and I've been safe and Edward's done nothing but treat me like gold. Speaking of which," I turn to address Rosalie as well, "do you mind if I invite him to dinner tonight? You can do your 'what are your intentions' speech you've been saving for when I introduced you to my serious boyfriend," I kid.

"Serious boyfriend, huh?" Emmett smirks. "Yeah, definitely. I'll dust off my notes and rehearse. I say he should come...Rose?"

"Hell, yes! This is gonna be great! Forget dinner, I'm serving popcorn for this one!"

Tristan rounds the bend at warp speed and slams his little body right into Uncle Emmett, his head careening into Em's family jewels.

We all cringe as Emmett yelps. "**Hhhhoooooooomph**! Uggghhhh, little man. Don't you want cousins, buddy?" He's squeaking while we giggle at his pathetic joke, trying to make light of his pain.

"Okay, we're outta here."

"WAIT! I'm coming!" We hear Jasper shouting from the staircase.

"Without me? What the heck kinda conference call are you involved in back there?" Alice hollers back, earning uproarious laughter from the rest of us.

"Ha ha, very funny Mary Alice," Jasper says, rounding the corner, donning his shades and twisting his baseball cap backwards. "We'll be back in a little while; the men need to go do some bonding!"

"Well, dinner is at six, so don't be out too long. Tristan will need a nap. He's been up since the crack of dawn."

"Got it. See y'soon."

The instant the boys leave, the girls turn back to me.

Rose sighs dramatically, "Alright, I think we're done with distractions for a good little while. Start talking, Missy!"

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Twenty minutes later, both girls are staring at me in astonishment. Their mouths are agape, Rosalie has tears in her eyes and Alice is a blubbering mess.

"Oh my God, Bella...this is beyond incredible! He said that to you? He actually said that he was falling in love with you after he waited for hours for you to come home from wherever you were," sighs Alice, dramatically. "Where were you, by the way?"

"Ocean City. I was just wandering around. Ended up at The Chatterbox reading my journal."

"Man, that journal is like the Holy Grail...I hope you're keeping it in a fireproof box when it's not in your hands. You don't want anything to happen to that baby before you've read it from cover to cover!"

"HA! Don't I know it! I carry it around with me wherever I go."

"WHAT?"

"You mean you have it here now?"

They're both shouting at me at the same time, making my eyes squint at their volume.

"Yes, I have it with me. Chill, please."

Alice leans back on the couch fanning herself. "This is huge, this is unreal! You better bust that sucker wide open and read it aloud!"

I sort of cower.

"What? What did I say?" She asks when she sees me recoil.

"Allie, think about it. She doesn't know what's in there. Would you want to find out about painful or surprising episodes from your past in front of an audience...even if it's us?"

"Yeah, guys...I'm sorry. I'm mortified enough when I'm approached in public about my behavior from the past—"

"Umm, stop that. Those girls were fucking hoochies and had no right to treat you that way, no matter what you did. You know we'd never do that."

"No, of course I know you wouldn't, but still...I just...I have no problem letting you read what I've already seen, but the new stuff, I think I need to do it on my own, or with Edward."

"Oh, **definitely** with Edward...you've_ gotta_ keep doing it with Edward."

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem," Alice purrs, causing us all to dissolve in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, so back up to the good stuff. Yeah, you said you did it...but spill. Let's get some juicy details!"

"Now that we know you're not a virgin anymore!" Rose adds, gulping the last of her sangria and adding a wink.

"Yeah, the fact that you lost it to Edward all those years ago, and he told you right before you made love again...for the first time...how amazing is that? They make movies about love stories like this, Bella!" Alice swoons.

"Oh Lord, let's not call any Hollywood producers just yet. With the luck Edward and I have these days, Tori would be the one heading up hair and makeup on the set. No, thanks."

"So okay...you gotta give us something. Did you do it while you were camping Sunday night?"

I nod, with an embarrassed smile on my face. "Twice."

"**TWICE!"** Again with the shouting in unison.

"Ahhh, young love."

"Ohhh, you naughty girl. I remember the days of Jazz and I doing it twice in one night. _Psssshh._ Nowadays, between his crazy work schedule and the kids, we're lucky if we do it twice in one week!"

"Poor Alice," Rose 'tsks'.

"Mehh...you won't hear me complaining too much; we've fucked every night on this vacation!"

I burst out laughing at Alice's unexpected candor and Rose rolls her eyes. "Good thing I decided to put you two horn-dogs in the downstairs bedroom, I couldn't handle hearing you banging the wall down every night. It's much more peaceful to have Tristan and Emerson next door. "

"It's a very good thing you did, Roe...he had me swinging from the damn ceiling fan last night."

"Oh, my God. I so don't need to hear this," belly-aches Rose as my fitful laughter continues. "Back to Bella, please..."

"What do you want me to say? I'm learning not to be embarrassed, that's for sure. Any trepidation I have goes out the window when he's there with me. He reassures me, in everything we do. I feel safe with him...it's...it's the relationship and closeness I've been dreaming about finding since the accident."

Both girls have sappy grins plastered on their faces.

"I...I told him I loved him in the shower yesterday."

"Shower? You mean together? Jeez, Emmett and I didn't shower together for like a year! What about you, Al?"

"Umm, I don't know...definitely a few months. Look at you, getting down and dirty, or should I say clean, in the shower together!"

"Well, we didn't have sex in the shower! I meant, I told him I loved him while we were in there. I washed his hair and used the loofah all over him...it was..," I trail off, not knowing how to find the words, so instead I just shake my head in disbelief over the circumstances that have led me to find this man. "And hello? Isn't the knowledge that we've already exchanged 'I love you's' the bigger headline in this discussion?"

"No, you're totally right. But it makes sense. You two just fit together. Two ships sailing on rocky seas, separated by storms, finally coming into the same home port. It's perfection." Alice is crooning her sentiments.

What a sap. Gotta love her.

"Okay, I can see you're embarrassed about giving us details, and that's okay. But listen, if you have questions or need advice about anything...bedroom-related or otherwise...we're here for you, just let us know, okay?" Rose offers in all sincerity.

The two of them look like caged animals, salivating as their trainer approaches with today's treat. Maybe I'll just give them a little taste.

"Ugh, you two. Fine. What do you want to know? This isn't twenty questions, I'll give you each ONE question and I promise to answer it honestly. Shoot." I close my eyes, preparing myself as I give them their green light for a freebie.

Alice starts jumping up and down wildly in her seat, clapping and squeaking while Rosalie refills her glass, looking very contemplative, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Okay, me, me, me, I'm going first!" Alice proclaims. "Hmmm, I have to make this a good one."

Her eyes are darting around as she ponders God-knows-what.

"You know, Allie, we've only been together for going on three full days...we haven't had THAT much time to get freaky...so don't go wasting your question on some imagined porn star moves or something, okay? You'll only end up disappointed! I'm not that experienced!"

She flutters her eyes at me, "Well, I know _that_, I'm not stupid...okay, I've got it. How many positions have you used?"

I think it over briefly to make sure I've got it right. Yup. "Three."

Rose and Alice's eyes widen.

"Three?" Rose shouts, "I'm impressed. When I lost my virginity, I was flat on my back the first dozen times, at least!"

"Shit, I figured I'd ask an easy one to avoid putting you on the spot. You've got to hand over a bonus on that one, though..._which_ positions?"

_Oh jeez._ "Umm, first time was missionary, the next morning was me on top and the third and fourth times were in the tent and it was technically missionary, but my legs were pinned up in the air in different directions."

"**WHAT!"** This shouting in unison is getting ludicrous.

"_What?_ You asked, I answered."

"Jesus honey, for an almost, may-as-well-have-been-a-virgin, he's sure got you in all the right places! How was it?" Rosalie begs.

I'm shaking my head; I knew I'd get wrapped up in way more than one question/one answer.

"It was amazing, every time. I mean…I even had orgasms! Which they say isn't likely when you first start having sex unless the guy really knows what he's aiming for and how to move to get them going."

Alice and Rose both look at me pointedly. Like, if we were in school and they were teachers, they'd be looking over their bifocals at me, readying the dunce cap or something.

"Oh, we believe he knows what he's doing, alright! A man doesn't look like that and NOT know what he's doing, baby."

"Too bad he wasted it on Whorie Tori for the last couple of years." Rose groans and we all roll our eyes. "Sorry, shouldn't have brought that up. But hey! He even admitted he couldn't concentrate on her at all since you walked through his door!"

I smile, remembering him telling me that I've been all he's thought about since Memorial Day Weekend.

That's quite an anniversary for us, now that I think about it. It's when we first met, and then when we saw each other again every year at the start of the summer season down in Ocean City.

Wow. Maybe some things _are_ meant to be.

"Okay, okay...back to the shmexin'! My turn to ask a question!" Rose announces.

Oh, boy. I'm bracing myself.

"I need to know this, since he's had you in more positions than a tilt-a-whirl in such a short time...has he gone down on you?"

I bury my face in my hands. I cannot believe I'm actually allowing this conversation, let alone providing answers to their invasive questions. I need more to drink.

"Don't you have anything stronger than sangria?" I ask, refilling my glass to the brim.

Rose and Alice are absolutely howling right now. I suppose I've answered their question without verbalizing it. Thank God for small favors.

"Should I take it as a 'yes', Bella dear?"

"Oh, my God… you guys, are you really making me say this out loud? When have I ever asked you about your sex lives?"

"Oh, lighten up! We're like proud fairy sex-mothers over here! We've been waiting for somebody to sweep you off your feet! And he's arrived! Now we just want to make sure his other parts are sweeping you in all the right places."

My mouth drops open.

Their cackling and roaring continues for a solid two minutes. I've never seen these two women acting more childish than they are right now. And to be honest, it's beyond hilarious.

It is kinda fun to be able to bond over sex stuff. I've never had the opportunity to openly talk about this...now's my chance.

I continue to pound my sangria until I'm well into my third glass and feeling happier than normal. My purse vibrates next to me on the couch and I quickly reach to see who it is.

_Cue enormous grin._

"Uhh! Is that the sweeper?" Alice shouts in gasps, clutching at her stomach, desperately trying to catch her breath and compose herself.

"You two better hush; you're gonna wake the baby!" I chide, teasingly and press the button to answer my call.

"Hi."

"Hey, pretty girl. How ya doin'?

"I'm good!"

"**Apparently she's more than good, thanks to you Edward Cullen, sweeper extraordinaire!" **Rose is convulsing in laughter as Alice licks her lips to emphasize his oral talents.

"Oh my God, would you two—" I get up and walk out to the deck, leaving the two hyenas behind. I hear Edward laughing at his end.

"What's going on over there? Are you getting drunk without me?"

"Hahaha, not nearly enough. Just a little liquid courage to get through a chat with the girls...well, it seems more like the Spanish Inquisition," I explain, rolling my eyes at my current predicament.

"Hmmm...might this inquisition have anything to do with me?" he fishes.

"How'd you guess? Do I sound that transparent?"

"Nahh, I just figured you'd have some explaining to do, since you took off from the party and then haven't spoken to them since."

"Well, yeah. You're right on the money. Rose almost didn't let me in the house, except that I promised her some juicy details," I add sheepishly.

"Oh, jeez. Are you already in your pajamas, painting each others' nails and having a pillow fight?'

"Hardly. Jasper and Emmett took Tristan to get ice cream. The baby is sleeping, but not for long because Tweedle Kink and Tweedle Kinkier are screaming like banshees at the littlest things. The innuendos are flying. You better brace yourself for dinner."

"So it's cool that I come over?"

"Yes, you dork! I told you it would be fine! How's your day going?"

"It's kinda slow, actually. I think I might take off a little early once James gets in," he replies through a yawn. "Maybe I'll grab a catnap before I come over for dinner."

"Oh, my gosh. You must be exhausted. Go home and get some rest. Just come over around 5:30, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good. What can I bring?" he asks, ever the gentleman, ever the caterer.

"Oh, hang on, I'll ask Rose if she needs anything." I peek my head back in the living room and see Rose and Alice wiping mascara from under their eyes. "Roe, Edward is asking what he can bring."

"Just himself! And his appetite, I've cooked for an army!" Rose replies as her giggles calm down.

"That he can do. He's always ready to eat!" I answer, innocently until—

"_Reeeeeally?_ Lucky bitch; a man who's always ready and willing to eat." Alice retorts, her eyebrows waggling…and that's all it takes for the two nutjobs to start cracking up all over again.

"Oh man, babe. You totally walked into that one," I hear Edward say, chuckling.

"Listen to you! You're just as bad as they are!"

"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that. Anyway, I just wanted to check in with you. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay. Dream of me while you're napping!" I hang up, smiling like a fool.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV**

"Thanks again for dinner, Rosalie. It was delicious."

She smiles genuinely as we walk toward the door together, "You're welcome. And thanks for taking care of our girl, I've never seen her happier. Sorry the teasing got out of hand at the table."

I snort, "Hey, I get it. I just needed to be initiated, right? It was all in good fun."

"That it was. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

I smile, nodding as Bella approaches. "Hey, you ready?"

"All set!"

"'Kay...goodnight all!" I call out with a wave.

"'NIGHT!" Everyone shouts their collective goodbyes.

I follow Bella out to the driveway and lean on the driver's door of her car. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm going home to my big, wonderful bed. Care to join me?"

I smile at her not-so-coded message. "I'd love to. Sleeping or otherwise, I want to be next to you as much as possible...simple as that."

"Sorry they grilled you so much in there. I can't believe Emmett _actually_ asked you what your intentions with me are, I always thought he was kidding about doing that," she rolls her eyes and smacks her forehead in disgust.

"Oh, stop. It was funny, but at the same time, I took it seriously. Those friends in there are all you've got since you lost your aunt; or at least until you walked through my door a couple months ago. The fact that they want to make sure you're in good hands is admirable and shows just how much they love you. I'd have stayed to answer a hundred more questions," I confess.

Bella leans forward and wraps her arms around my waist, allowing me to envelop her with my body and bury my face in her neck.

"Thank you," she whispers, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Come on, let me take you home, okay?"

Twenty minutes later, we're ready to lie down in bed when Bella takes out her journal. "Mind if I read a little bit more?'

"No, not at all. Are you going to read out loud? Or do you just want to read on your own?" I question, not wanting to pressure her, but still trying to let her know I'm here in whatever capacity she wants.

"How about if I read to us?"

_June 1, 2004_

_Watching Edward every day is still as painful as ever, but I don't let him know that. To be honest, I've kind of become a mega-bitch, at least that's what Court said the other day. I flipped out on her, but maybe she's right._

_I don't think I've been happy for a while now. When we arrived last weekend and I found out that Edward wasn't assigned to our cabana this summer, I lost my mind. I screamed like a Looney Tune until Sam apologized profusely and sent Edward to our penthouse._

_He probably requested not to be around me anymore, which is why that other kid got assigned to our cabana but that's too fucking bad. He needs to see me every day and be reminded of what he doesn't have anymore. I've made sure to be all over Alec whenever possible. I can see it drives Edward crazy, his jaw tenses and he narrows his eyes._

_It makes me sound evil, but I don't even care. I want to make sure he knows what it's like to be hurt._

_Alec tells me he loves me all the time. I don't really know why. I'm not very nice to him. I guess he's excited by the thrill of the chase. And that's all it's ever going to be. _

_Ultimately, the one I want was taken away from me by my bitch of a mom. It makes me sick to my stomach at the thought that he hooked up with that skank last summer and probably had sex with her. Alec wants us to have sex after my birthday this year. He says he's tired of waiting. I guess I'll do it to get it over with. I doubt my heart will be in it. I felt like I came so close to love last summer. Held it in my hands for six short weeks, then it was gone. So why bother feeling for anyone anymore? It's a waste of time when you can't be with the one you truly want._

I'm shaking my head and listening to her hurt teenage words. I can't believe my craptastic setup stunt created such fucking havoc for the next few years.

_Speaking of which, I'm convinced my whore of a mother is cheating on my dad. I watch the way Royce looks at her, I think there's something going on there. How would I ever tell my dad something like that? He doesn't deserve to be treated like trash. It makes me feel awful for him. All he does is work for us. And all he gets in return is a bratty bitch of a daughter and an unfaithful_ _witch of a wife who's always out sniffing around for someone with a bigger paycheck. _

_Edward's probably better off staying away from me and my psycho family._

"Aaaaand, we're done." I say, grabbing the journal out of her hands and laying it down on the nightstand. "Enough for tonight, okay?"

Bella just leans back on her pillow, eyes welling with tears. "I'm sorry Edward...I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

I roll over onto my side and prop my head up on my hand, my other hand caressing her cheek. "Hey. It was a long time ago. I don't want you to torture yourself. I'm worried that this journal might hurt you more than help you."

She nods and swallows hard, tears dripping down her temples. "Will you be mad at me if I keep reading, though? I mean, not tonight, but in general? I can't not know, Edward," she pleads, her voice quaking.

I'm torn.

What can I say? I'm not going to forbid her! I'm her boyfriend, not her parent.

"I won't be mad. I just want you to know that whatever it is you find, it doesn't change you OR us. We're here together now because we were meant to find each other again. So, no matter what your old journal says, it doesn't change the simple fact that I'm in love with you. I was back then too, whether I admitted it or not, Bella. Your words from a long time ago can't and won't change my feelings now...and I hope they'd never change yours."

She wipes away the streaks of tears and whispers, "Okay."

I study her watching the ceiling fan blades spin for a minute or two until she rolls over on top of me to kiss me soundly.

It's insistent, like she's trying to prove something to me, or more likely, herself. I answer her back with fervor, gripping her shoulders under her arms and pulling her chest closer to mine.

Her plump lips are soft, though her kiss is hard, her tongue demanding. My kiss reflects hers as well.

I can empathize with her fears, and I continue to shower her with the affection she's seeking for validation.

I know what happened. I'm not sure how much of the painful truth she was able to admit to herself and include in her journal, but I do believe that with each turn of the page, she'll uncover more answers. And I'm going to be here with her for every tear that may fall as a result.

We remove each others' clothes until we're bare. Our kisses are hot and wet and my heart rate feels like it's through the roof. I love this woman so damn much.

After she's pushed me down on my back, she pulls away from my lips and starts kissing my jaw, neck and collarbone as her hands roam further down my stomach, across my hips until she wraps her fingers around my throbbing dick and starts to stroke up and down slowly, but tightly.

_Holy shit._

"Will you tell me what you like? I- I want to do this for you so badly, but I'm so inexperienced and..."

"Hey, c'mere." I pull her back up my body so that we're face to face, our lips mere centimeters away from each other. "We're gonna learn together what we like, okay? Experience isn't what matters here...we love each other. I'd say that's a pretty perfect place to start, wouldn't you?"

She huffs, smiling. "We are perfect...together."

I lift my head from the pillow and take her lips in mine. I tug and suck and bite...all of my energy concentrated on helping her see and feel just how in love with her I am.

She pulls away once more and drags her tongue down my body, creating a trail of goose-bumps along the way.

When she finds me hard and standing at attention, she licks the underside of my cock from the base to the tip, then surrounds me with her hot, wet mouth.

"Goddamn." My hands immediately go to my face because the feeling is so intense as she timidly begins sucking, licking and kissing my cock.

I can't stand not watching her, so I prop myself up on my elbows to get a better view. The suction she's creating is incredible and what she can't fit in her mouth she makes up for by pumping up and down with her moistened hand and..._FUCK!_ Did I just see her swipe her hand at her pussy and then rub the wetness onto my dick? _Jesus..._

"Mmmmmph!" I collapse back onto my pillow and groan from behind my fingers again as my breathing picks up. I'm not going to last much longer, she's moving up and down quickly and taking me so deep in her throat.

I can feel the tightening in my stomach as my abs clench and my balls start tingling. I...I...I have no coherent thoughts right now, except I need to warn her that I'm seconds from coming.

"Beh...Bellaaaaaa," I clench my fists on my eyes, "Ahh, I'm coming!" I tug on her hair to pull her away from the impending explosion, but she starts sucking harder instead, if that's even possible.

_Shhhhhhhhhhit!_

"Bellaaaa! You gotta...you...you..."

**FUUUUUCK!**

Too late. I can feel my body freeze and I blow my load while Bella is still sucking. I feel her gag while trying to swallow and then she pulls off and continues to pump up and down with her hand gripped firmly around my dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I grumble, coming in three more spurts all over my stomach as Bella slows her motion and I attempt to resume normal breathing functions.

I try to focus my eyes and realize that we never turned off the lights.

Oh my God, Bella doesn't care if the lights are on or off. Another fantasy she fulfills.

Next thing I know, Bella is sitting upright on her knees looking at me, as if awaiting a grade on a midterm project. I tug on her upper arm and she falls into the nook my arm creates around her.

"Did I do okay? I mean, was it...good...for you? I'm sorry I couldn't swallow everything...I- I didn't realize how quickly my mouth would, you know, fill up." I hear her convey softly, her voice warbling with nerves.

"Bella, are you kidding me? Hey..." I grab her chin and tip it up so that my eyes meet hers, "did you not hear me groaning and cursing like a madman? You did more than fine. If I didn't know that was your first blow job, I've gotta say, I'd be a little concerned it was your profession, baby."

She bursts into laughter.

_Success_. I want her to feel comfortable, and if humor gets us there, it's a win-win.

"I have to confess that Alice and Rosalie gave me some pointers this afternoon. I was really nervous...but I take it from your reaction that maybe I don't have anything to be worried about in the future?" she questions in a hopeful manner.

I lean down and kiss her once...twice...and linger with the third kiss, sucking just a bit on her top lip.

"If the future is as good as tonight… trust me, I will never **EVER** turn down an offer from you." I smile and readjust onto my side so that we're face to face.

I brush her hair from her shoulder and then run my hand all the way along her side to her ass and down to her knee as I push her onto her back, shift my body and settle between her legs.

"And now, sweet Bella, I think I need to show my appreciation for your grand gesture with some sweeping of my own," I smirk and wink as I take one of her nipples into my mouth.

"Ohhhh, my God! You...you hearrrd that sweeping thing on the ph-hooone earlier?" she's gasping as my tongue swirls and tugs on her nipple, my fingers already dancing their way between her legs to tease her heated core.

"I heard, baby. And you should know," I pause for effect as I start kissing and licking further down her body while my hands spread her thighs wide open under me, "that I truly am _**ALWAYS**_ ready and willing to eat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gotta love a hungry, growing boy. ;)**

**I totally FLOVE my rockin' beta nazi, LaMomo. She's even better than cider donuts...and THAT, my friends, is the highest form of compliment that I can bestow...because there's pretty much nothing better than an apple cider donut from Johnson's Farm in NJ.**

**Much love and thanks to my Cabana Girls, Cejsmom & Born Onhalloween. The nerve that Cejsmom was like 10 feet away from Rob for his Q&A in Toronto on Monday night...and if not for Born Onhalloween, there'd be about sixty more "that"s in each chapter. You should stop by and thank her, I'm not kidding. That girl will delete a that just like that. _Ba dum bum, kishhh :D_  
><strong>

**Shoutout to my sexy Call Girls; love and thanks to all of them, my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, lurkers, tweeters and pimpers. I have so much love and appreciation for all of you, I can't begin to explain it.**

**Final announcement for anyone interested in a Last Call Girl t-shirt! $17 delivered right to your door! Get 'em while they're hot! I'm placing the order on Friday. Send me a message ASAP if you want in! The Cabanaboy clothing line goes live on Friday! :D  
><strong>


	30. After Hours

**~Chapter Twenty-Nine~**

**BPOV**

The next twelve days come and go in a dreamy haze. Edward stays with me every single night, except for the two nights when has to receive the delivery truck very early the following morning at the restaurant.

When he's here, we're never more than a few feet away from each other. We just can't get enough. I hope that's normal...and I also hope this feeling never ends, but only intensifies with time.

One night, Charlotte and James come over for dinner at my house. There's absolutely no awkwardness whatsoever, thank goodness. Charlotte is very sweet and it's plain to see just how much she cares for James. Something I know Edward is thankful for and something that James richly deserves.

When I'm not working, I read my journal. It's engrossing and frustrating all at the same time. It's so hard to understand what was truly driving me to stay together with Alec when I clearly didn't care about him...at least, nowhere near the level of attachment I had toward Edward that first summer.

I skimmed a bit before going back to read thoroughly and found that I only wrote every couple of weeks for the next few years. It's odd. When I was with Edward, I was writing in my journal at least once and sometimes even twice a day. Once we broke up, it seems I rarely ever picked it up. The journal was a mirror of the feelings I was dealing with on a daily basis. I guess when you're happy, you're thrilled to be reporting the good things, the happy things, no matter how small or insignificant. When you're truly falling in love, even the tiniest detail (what we ate, the clothes we wore, a song on the radio while we kissed) is worth mentioning.

Once Edward and I were over, it probably hurt my heart too much to address any of that pain by writing it down on paper. Just easier to check in on a rare occasion, I suppose. I joined the swim team and was quite good, apparently. Always winning medals and putting Moorestown High in first place. Alec asked me to go to his homecoming dance that fall of his senior year and I wore a black strapless dress. I wonder if I have pictures somewhere to go along with these memories. I also attended his senior prom the following spring and then we spent the weekend in the Hamptons.

What could my parents have possibly been thinking, letting their fifteen year-old daughter shack up with an eighteen year-old horny boy, UNSUPERVISED, for a whole damn weekend? No other couples our age, certainly no adults, just a ton of alcohol and nothing but time. I dare my future daughter to ask me to spend the weekend with her boyfriend when she's fifteen, I will laugh in her face! Maybe not be totally callous about it, but come on! Show some parenting skills!

I continued to suspect my mother was having an affair with Royce, though I never had any proof. Even well into our second summer. It was just too convenient that, on the weekends that Alec's dad didn't come down to Ocean City, my mom happened to schedule a spa weekend in the Poconos or a shopping trip in New York City. My journal revealed that I even questioned Alec about it at one point and he just shrugged me off, retorting I was crazy.

That entire second summer in Ocean City, I think I only saw five journal entries recorded, and every one of them portrayed me as a girl who was more and more hardened, bitter, definitely holier than thou, like nobody could say or do anything right. Bottom line: I was a bitch. Just like those girls said I was. Just like Edward said I was (when he first saw me again). I even went as far as to no longer mention Edward by name in my entries. I actually called him the cabana boy. One entry in particular was so disturbing, I had to close the journal and walk away from it for the rest of that day.

_August 12, 2004_

_My parents are going away for a long weekend on the Kings' boat sailing down to Annapolis Harbor. They asked Anna to check in with me every day, but basically, I'm on my own. I'm almost sixteen, so I'm not worried. Plus Alec will be here with me. Maybe we can do something more than just sit on our asses in this lame town._

_These two months have been totally dragging. I'm so over being down here surrounded by the same assholes every day. Ocean City is so yesterday. The money is in Stone Harbor and Avalon. I try and get down there whenever I can so I don't need to be around the same old riff-raff constantly._

_Courtney is annoying the hell out of me. Angela and Brooke don't have two brain cells to rub together between them. I only tolerate the sisters because Brooke has a driver's license and can get us to the functions down there. It's strictly A-list parties, connections I have from Moorestown through a couple of girls I consider only remotely acceptable in a school setting, but at least they know how to throw classy parties with the best drinks and hottest guys around. I don't want to show up with the B-list guests, but they're my only ride until I can drive myself next summer. So I'll continue to suck it up._

_I've brought Alec to a couple of the parties, but it's like bringing sand to a beach. Why bother when there are so many other guys to look at? Not that I do anything with them. I flirt. They flirt back. They ask for my number and I roll my eyes at them and tell them I'm not interested. They're not worth my time. I refuse to get my heart twisted up over anyone. Alec is here, and he's fine for now, until I'm ready to move on. He's got enough money to keep me happy. I ask for stuff, he gets it for me._

_I did something kind of evil yesterday. I called the pavilion and told the cabana boy I wanted condoms from the gift shop. He told me he wasn't in charge of healthcare products, the little shit. He changed his tune a few minutes after I called Sam screaming about his servant telling me what he would and wouldn't do. A few minutes later, the CB actually had to call me back asking if I wanted 'ribbed for her pleasure', 'lambskin' or 'magnums'. It was fucking hilarious. I could hear how embarrassed and uncomfortable he felt. Serves him fucking right for kissing and screwing that girl last summer. I don't forgive and I sure as hell am not going to forget. _

_Anyway, I told him to bring one of each, because we'd probably need them all before the weekend was over. He showed up ten minutes later, stopping short in the doorway when he saw my tits in Alec's hand and mouth. Alec was drunk as a skunk, and didn't even know I had called. I wasn't planning on having sex, even if Alec would've been able to. I just wanted CB to have to bring them to me. I wanted to see his face when he handed those boxes to me. To know what I was about to do. To make it eat away at his mind and even his heart if there was any chance he still wanted me._

_I know he does. I catch him staring. I'm glad he stares. It makes me feel better to know that he's still thinking about me, but knows he can't have me. Anyway, I smiled obnoxiously, told him it was about time he showed up and then told him to get out._

_I'm almost relieved my mom made me break up with him last year. I finally understand what she meant. Some guy who plans to run a bar isn't worth the mud on the bottom of my shoe. I need someone who wears an Armani suit every day and makes more money in an hour than other people only ever dream about earning in a year._

_It's what I want. It's what I deserve. And it's what I plan to get._

I ran to the bathroom and threw up after reading that entry. What a despicable teenager I turned into.

I can only assume my shitty attitude about money and power was cultivated and nurtured by my mother. I wish she were alive today, so that I could confront her about her beliefs, stand up for myself right now, explain that none of that matters...at all. She had money and power and she's dead. It's all sitting in a bank account in my name. For all the lying and cheating she supposedly did, and all the money and power she may have gained in her short life, she was dead at forty-three.

You can't take it with you, y'know?

I'll never be that way. I realize it's easy for me to say that now; my bank account padded with enough money to pay off a significant chunk of the national debt, but at least I know I'm doing good and honorable things with my money, or at least I plan to. Once I get all of that money from the auction next month, it's going straight to the charities that Aunt Didi loved. And though I haven't brought it up to Edward yet, I really want to help him with the renovations for his bed and breakfast. I know he feels very passionately about doing all the work by his own hand, but if I give him all the money for the materials, and help him hire the work crew, maybe even hire another bartender to fill in for the time he'd miss by spending it on the remodeling, I think it would help him out greatly.

He and James deserve it. And I'm more than happy to be able to help them out where I can, if he'll allow it.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Seeing me approach, Edward leans over the bar to hear my order.

"These girls in the bachelorette party are hilarious. Now they want two pitchers of blue kamikazes and the bride-to-be wants me to ask you if you can do a 'multiple screaming orgasm'," I ask Edward with a laugh and a shake of my head.

"Hop up on the bar, lift your skirt and I'll see what I can do," he smirks in response.

My eyes roll to the back of my head as I take in a quick breath, "You're the devil; quit teasing me."

"It's not teasing if you plan to deliver, baby," he replies without blinking, that fucking Adam's apple bobbing up and down with a serious swallow.

I take a moment to collect myself, wet panties and all, and sigh. "Just make my drink. I'll deal with you later," I challenge with a quirk in my eyebrow.

A few hours later, the restaurant is empty and a few stragglers shake Edward's hand as they stand from the bar stools they've occupied for most of my shift.

"Last call, gentlemen...anything else for you fellas tonight?" I address the final table of patrons that remain.

"Aww Bella, you're too sweet to usshhh." Mr. Eckard has clearly had too much.

"Jerry, I think you've had enough. We're outta here, Bells. Tell E we said g'night."

"Will do, Mr. Anton. I'm not working tomorrow, but I'll see you Sunday?" I ask the sweet older man.

"Most definitely. 'Night honey."

I walk the two men to the front door, wish them a safe journey home and lock the deadbolt and latch behind them. Before I step away, I punch in the code for the alarm to know we're safe inside at this late hour, while we do the final clean-up.

I go back over to their table and clear off the empties and the remnants of their chicken fingers and fries platter. In the kitchen, I finish loading the dishes into the machine and start the last cycle so that it's clean for the opening cooks in the morning.

After washing my hands, I chug the rest of my bottle of water, walk back out of the kitchen and hear the jukebox come to life. Strings of a guitar play the familiar chords of a Bad Company song that Edward and I danced to a couple nights ago at Joe Pop's, when we went out with Rosalie and Emmett.

_**Baby, when I think about you, I think about lo-ove.**_

_** Darlin', don't live without you, and your lo-ove.**_

Turning the corner, I see the lights on the floor have been turned off and smile . All that remains lit are the track lighting and accent lights that showcase the shelves of liquor bottles and the hanging glasses.

Edward is leaning against the outside of the bar, his arms stretched out across the freshly polished wood, his right knee bent because he's propped his foot up on the brass foot rail, sexy as fuck half-grin on display, surrounded by his stubbly mustache and jaw, the minute hair follicles stretching down his neck. His black Last Call t-shirt stretches across his sculpted chest, the hem bunched perfectly at his hips, where his washed out jeans grip his ass (and other parts) scrumptiously, just like I'm about to in a few seconds.

_Damn._

I slowly walk his way, my mating dance beginning, untying my apron as I go. We study each other as I approach and his tongue peeks out to lick his bottom lip just before his teeth bite down slightly on the moistened area.

_**Feel like makin'... **_

_**Feel like makin' love.**_

_** Feel like makin' love. **_

_**Feel like makin' love.**_

_** Feel like ma-kin' love to you.**_

By the time the first chorus ends, I'm in his arms and our lips are tangling, doing a dance of their own. His hands have found their way to my ass and he's squeezing and thrusting our hips together in tandem with the guitar riffs and the drum line.

Our kisses continue to intensify, our breathing heavier in my ears, while my hands make their way up to the back of his neck where I'm tugging on the ends of his hair.

A sexy moan from Edward causes me to bite and suck on his lower lip, trying to keep up with his fervor. His hands have found their way to the button and zipper of my denim skirt and he loosens my tank top from its constraints, pulling it over my head in a quick motion.

This risky public display of affection might have been an outrageous and appalling thought to me in the past, but isn't affecting me in the least right now. We're alone after closing and I'm about to let my boyfriend fuck me.

Yes, fuck.

_Hard._

I want it that way.

We've been flirting all night and now it's time to put our money where our mouths are...or will be in a few minutes.

Suddenly, he tugs my skirt and thong down below my hips and roughly maneuvers his fingers between my thighs. He pulls away from kissing me and forces me to stare into his lust-filled eyes. My mouth is open as he rubs up then down on my small patch of hair before he plunges two long fingers into my pussy. Our foreheads are touching and while we watch each other, he opens his mouth to let his tongue dart out and lick my lips, teasing my own tongue, which wants to come out to play as well.

A few swirls of our tongues later, and we look down to where he's fingering me. My juices have dripped all the way to the base of his two fingers, onto his palm. He wipes his thumb across the wetness and starts flicking and plucking at my clit.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" My staccato mewls might soon turn into a full-blown song while he continues to thrust and rub my g-spot with the pressure it needs to achieve that screaming orgasm he promised me earlier tonight.

He moves his hot mouth to my ear and whispers, "Come on, baby. Give it to me."

That, coupled with a wet lick and then a sucking bite under my ear pulls a cry out of me that practically rattles the glasses hanging above us on the rack.

My hands keep a death-grip on Edward's hair while I ride out my orgasm, my legs quaking a bit while I struggle to try and remain upright.

Edward's gaze comes back to meet mine as he pulls his fingers from inside me and forces them into my mouth for a lick.

It's a tangy, sweet and sweaty combination. And a few more juices escape because I'm so damn turned on that I'm sucking my own orgasm off Edward's talented digits.

Cue even more wetness dripping, because as soon as he pulls out of my mouth, he pushes those same drenched fingers into his mouth. I watch his eyes roll into the back of his head and I take that opportunity to undo his button and zipper, ready and willing to return the favor and more.

_**Feel like makin... **_

_**Feel like makin' love.**_

_** Feel like makin' love. **_

_**Feel like makin' love.**_

_** Feel like makin' love to you.**_

"Turn around."

It's not a request. He places his hands on my hips and spins me to face away from him. He gathers my hair to one side and pushes it over the front of my shoulder, biting down where my neck meets my upper back. Continuing to suck and tease my shoulders, he unclasps my bra. Without pulling it down my arms to finish the job, his hands come around to grasp my breasts. He's pulling and tweaking and I'm gasping for breath, rolling my head back into his shoulders, squeezing my eyes shut as he continues to assault my overly sensitive nipples.

His hot breath and wet, open-mouthed kisses and bites make goose-bumps erupt all over my body.

With Edward's movements and thrusts against me, indicating just how turned on, rock hard and ready he is, my skirt has fallen completely to the floor. I kick out of it to free my legs, lest I fall over from shaky leg syndrome due to another mind-blowing orgasm.

The song has ended, though the silence only remains for a moment as the haunting sounds of monks singing in a concert hall take over, Enigma's "Sadness: Part One" now flooding the speakers.

"Kneel one leg on the stool, bend forward with your elbows on the bar," he commands, starting to pull up my thigh to demonstrate exactly where he wants me.

I comply, my head twisted over my shoulder to see what this man has planned next and I watch him drop to his knees.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

"Haaaaaaahhhh!" I cannot control my outburst as his mouth dives onto my pussy. I can feel his thumbs pulling my lips apart from behind as he takes his time with his tongue and in one long stroke, licks me from my clit up to my sodden entrance. He's sucking on every part of my anatomy down there. His tongue is conducting some kind of cardio workout of its own, never ceasing its motion, just alternating between fast and slow movements...all resulting in me hurtling toward the ultimate goal, the "multiple screaming orgasm".

_Fuck the drink; I'll take the real thing any day._

My arms are crossed on the bar, my head resting on them while I do my very best to not pass out. I'd hate to miss the culmination of all his hard work. While his one hand continues to pull and roll my nipple in synch with each dart of his tongue inside my flooded core, I feel him slide a single finger inside me and twirl it around like he he's stirring a damn drink.

My eyes start rolling in time with the circuit I feel him making inside my slick walls.

_Sweet agony._ I don't think I'm gonna last too much longer!

"**Holyshitholyshitholyshit!" **I'm grabbing onto the bar, white-knuckled, because the leg I'm standing on is worthless and I'm precariously balanced with one knee, now made of Jell-O, on this wobbling stool.

Edward's tongue has yet to relent, although, mercifully, he has stopped flicking my clit.

I ride out my orgasm without any further obscenities and my boyfriend slows his movements. I seriously don't know how he didn't drown down there.

He places a trail of kisses from my ass all the way up my spine till he reaches my neck. He eases my leg off the stool and gently unfolds it, standing me upright. He doesn't seem to trust the stability of my legs either, because he wraps his arms tightly around my waist as my breathing slows to within normal limits.

"More?" he gruffly questions between kisses while the monks still chant in the distance.

I whimper, sounding rather pathetic, but don't turn him down as I bend my arms over my shoulders to tug on his hair. He chuckles into my neck, placing one last kiss before scooping me up in his arms and laying me out on the fucking mahogany bar.

I am naked and dripping where we serve drinks on a daily basis. I pray the Health Code Inspector never hears about this one.

"Edward...are you sure—" he cuts me off with his index finger to my lips and a shake of his head.

"No talking, Bella," he murmurs, his face hovering above mine. I swallow hard as he removes his finger and replaces it with his lips.

My chin, cheeks and lips are being positively bathed in my arousal, which drenched his two days' worth of facial hair growth, resulting in a slight mustache and scruffy jaw. Every time his tongue plunges into my mouth, I taste more of myself on him and I can't get enough.

I smell me, I taste me...I don't know why I think it's so fucking sexy, but I absolutely do.

I reach up and fist what little hair I can grasp at the back of his head, and allow my fingers to loosen and scratch at his scalp knowing how much that turns him on. I successfully elicit a groan while our mouths are sharing breath and I feel his hand travel down my stomach and back to my pussy.

_Jesus Christmas_...I don't think I'm gonna survive the night.

**EPOV**

Okay, show time. I've done a great job making my gorgeous girl come twice in the last ten minutes, but I'm hoping to rock her fucking world right now.

I've heard the guys in the kitchen talk about this stuff, but I seriously thought it was an urban legend. So, on the nights I didn't spend with Bella this week, I came home and Googled some stuff and even found a damn 'how-to' video.

We'll see if this internet guy knows what he's talking about.

I continue to kiss and tease Bella's mouth. I'm sucking on her lips, then I pull away just to stare in her eyes, while my right hand travels down to the apex of her thighs, rubbing the existing lubrication all over her pussy lips, gently palming her clit, and dragging my thumb through the little sculpted landing strip of hair.

When I believe she's teetering on the edge of coming again, just by messing with her clit alone, I slip my middle and ring fingers inside to find her g-spot and start tapping. I have no idea what I'm doing. I only watched the fucking video and never tried this on any other girl, although I've heard the myths about it for years.

Still kissing her and licking her neck, I feel the chills continue to pop up and recede all over her body. Her heavy breathing and whimpers are coaxing me along. I hope I'm on the right track. I so want to do this for her AND for me, if I'm being totally honest here.

Fuck yes; I wanna see my girl gush.

Next step is the rubbing. Inside, my fingers massage in a 'come hither' motion for several more strokes until I shift to phase three. I curl both fingers up inside her, locked on and repeatedly and rapidly pressing into that one spongy, g-spot area.

Damn, this guy wasn't kidding, my arm is getting tired. Just as I start to lose hope of unlocking this mystery, Bella starts moaning uncontrollably, crying out, and almost hyperventilating.

I pull my lips away from her neck and stand up straighter to watch what my hand is doing when I see this small burst of fluid shooting straight up from where my hand is latched.

One, two, THREE little spurts! It's like watching footage of a mini-Old Faithful! My mouth drops open and my eyes bug out, I can't believe it! I fucking did it! She's doing it! I wonder if my fifth grade science teacher Mr. Banner would be proud of me now. Never did get that damn volcano to shoot out lava back then. He gave me a 'B' for trying. HA! You can keep your 'B' now, dude! I'm looking at something that resembles Kilauea.

"Holy fuuuuck," I groan, turning my head from watching her pussy with rapt attention back to her face. Bella looks completely mortified and picks her head up to look down to where my hand is working its magic.

"Ahhh...hhhoooooooomygod," she whines and then covers her eyes, while I slow down my movements, take my fingers out and just continue rubbing between her legs, but not penetrating.

I lean down to capture her lips with mine. "_**You**_ are fucking sexy as hell, you know that?" I moan softly in her ear before plunging my tongue back into her mouth, conveying my love. "C'mere." I pull her upper body from where she's stretched out before me and lift her off the bar.

She wraps her legs around my waist and I stumble the ten feet over to my office door. Bella's lips have moved to my neck and she's sucking and nibbling at my scruff. I can feel her yanking my shirt up and diving her hands underneath, scratching their way up my back.

Her feet are also trying to dig their way into the back of my jeans, attempting to draw them down my legs. "Hang onto me, baby," I whisper as I take one of my hands from below her ass and wrestle my jeans and boxers down toward my knees.

I line my dick up with her soaked entrance and she comes back to attack my lips.

"Bella—"

"Do it. I'm on the shot, just do it...I trust you," she sighs impatiently. I don't wait for any further confirmation and I slam my cock up inside of her causing us both to groan out in pleasure.

We're against the office door, banging away.

Her pussy grips me like a fucking suction cup. She's wet and hot and still pulsing from her squirting episode.

I thrust hard, over and over, setting up a faster pace than we normally use. Our grunts of mutual passion, coupled with her heels digging into my ass, only serve to encourage me to keep going until we can't see straight anymore.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so goddamn incredible."

She smiles and opens her mouth, lunging her lips forward to try to devour my tongue and lips, clearly turned on from my dirty talk.

"Yes, baby..." she's purring, "yes, yes!"

Pound, pound, pound...I can't get close enough to her.

"You got another one, love? Tell me you have one more, cause I'm about to come so fu-cking hard..." I'm thrusting faster and harder trying to drive my girl to the same edge I'm approaching.

I dive my face into her neck in the hopes that my hot breath across her flushed skin and ear will have her screaming out my name soon.

And just like that...

"Oh fuck! EDWAAAARRD!" There she is.

"Nnnngh," I grit through my teeth, still not allowing my pounding cock to slow down until my thighs tense up and I come inside her, roaring in fucking ecstasy.

I pick my head up from her neck and lick her lower lip. She smiles and kisses me back and then shakes her head.

"I have never, EVER thought it could feel like this," she gasps out, "I can't believe I get to keep you."

Her words make me smile. _Hell yeah, honey, keep me_. Keep me forever. I want it that way, too.

I shuffle us over to my couch and fall onto it, her legs still wrapped around me. I can feel her juices and my cum, all of it leaking out onto my thigh but I can't find it in myself to care, I'm so fucking in love with this girl.

I wrap my hands through her hair, cupping her face. "I love you so much, Bella. So much."

She smiles and tightens her hug around my neck. "I love you, too." I hear her hum softly into my neck, "And don't ever, EVER let me catch you giving some other girl a 'multiple screaming orgasm', got it?" she giggles.

_This girl._

"Yes, dear," I reply smugly and with a wink. "I think it's safe to say there will be no sharing of that…_drink_.

She huffs and shakes her head but then sits straight up, looking me dead in the eye.

"Hey, here's a question...did I pee on you out there?" She whines, her same horrified look returning from earlier.

I chuckle and shake my head. "No, baby. Not at all, you ejaculated. Squirted, gushed. There's a whole crop of terms for the same thing, and I always thought it was a load of crap guys tried to sell...y'know, locker room talk, 'you won't believe what I got my girlfriend to do last night' bullshit."

Bella's eyes are scrunched up, still worried about my response.

"Anyway, I knew I wanted to try it out; see if I could get you to that point. So, I did some searching online and actually watched a video," I confess, sheepishly. "Then, watching you spin around the room working so hard, you had a sheen of sweat on your neck and chest all night, batting your eyelashes at me whenever you'd come up to the bar for an order, swishing your hips every time you'd walk away from me with a full tray…you were driving me wild. I knew I_ had_ to deliver tonight. So no, you didn't pee...just had one hell of an orgasm!"

"I couldn't understand what was happening. I was terrified that you were disgusted with me!" her fears voiced in a mild, yet panicked way.

"What? God no, Bella. I did all that different stuff to try and _**get**_ you to gush. Whadjya think of it? Did it… feel good?"

She smiles and widens her eyes.

"Well, I'm certainly not a _sexpert,_ since I've only been at this a couple weeks myself, but yeah, it was beyond intense. And now that I know that you _liked_ that I did it, and tried to _make_ me do it on purpose, I wouldn't be opposed to adding it to our repertoire," she adds clinically, with a sarcastic giggle that forces me to kiss her hard.

"Thanks for the drink, sexy man of mine."

"Oh, it was my great pleasure, m'lady."

"Yeaaaah, somehow, I think it was all mine, actually!"

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

I wake with a start at the obnoxious vibrations of my cell on the nightstand.

I reach over to check whose call I missed: Mom. She probably just wants to remind me what time to show up tonight.

Oh man, am I wiped out. Bella and I literally collapsed onto her bed after our busy Friday night of work and crazy sex.

We had sat on the couch talking quietly in the dimly lit office for a little while, which led to hugging. And that led to exchanging soft kisses and bites on each other's necks and with little effort, I got it up again and had her riding me so hard, that if anyone was walking in the back parking lot outside the office, they sure as shit heard me scream her name.

We redressed and finished up our closing procedures for the next half hour. Our eyes at half-mast, I seriously don't know how we made it home in one piece, leaving the bar at 3:30 in the morning.

What a night.

I yawn and stretch, rolling over and wrapping my girl up in my arms before I take a quick look at her alarm clock to see that it's almost ten.

"Morning, pretty girl. Want some coffee?" I kiss her shoulder and wait for a response.

"Mhmmm."

"Want me to bring it up here for you?"

"Mhmmm." I laugh at her unenthused reply.

"We don't have to be at my parents' place for dinner till five, wanna just swim and lounge out by your pool today?"

"Mhmmm."

I chuckle again and give her one final kiss on her head before rolling back and throwing the covers off. I grab a pair of sweats from the duffel bag I've been keeping in the corner of her room and walk downstairs to grab the paper and get the coffee started.

Fifteen minutes after I placed a steaming mug of coffee on her nightstand, Bella comes walking into the kitchen to find me sitting at her island. I'm reading the paper.

"She walks in beauty." I deliver, grinning like a fool.

"Thank you, Lord Byron. Whatcha got there?" She wraps her arms around me from behind and attempts to peek around my shoulder at the paper.

"'Grease!' is playing its final week at the Surflight Theater down in Beach Haven, would you want to go see it?"

"Yeah, absolutely! Always loved the music from 'Grease!'. I remember Aunt Didi once told me a story about when I was three years old. Apparently, I was singing to myself and my Dad asked me to sing a little louder and I crooned, 'Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity...' haha, Aunt Didi said my Dad hit the roof and threw away the DVD and soundtrack," she laughs.

I feel a lump form in my throat at the mention of Bella's dad sounding like a parent that made a sound decision for his three year-old daughter. Where was that same thought process when he agreed to let her marry Alec King?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She must have caught me spacing out and at a loss for words for a minute. I just have to tell her this part of our history right now. I would love for us to skip right to that part of the journal to see if the pieces come together to make any kind of sense.

I inhale deeply, preparing for a tough conversation.

"I want to try and search for something in your journal, babe. At the beginning of the final summer I worked for the Flanders, there was an incident that I was involved in, and maybe it will help me and even you understand the relationship between your Dad and the Kings and what it was that made him allow you to marry into their family."

A crease forms in between her eyes and she nods, "Okay. What dates am I looking for? Can you ballpark it?" she asks, reaching for her journal.

"Umm, the very beginning of June in 2006," I answer, before draining my coffee cup and standing to get a refill.

"Alright. While I skim and look for dates, why don't you tell me what you know and I'll see if I can find any answers."

"In a nutshell, I overheard Alec and Royce betting you, like, putting you up as collateral, during a late night poker game while your parents were away for the weekend. The men stopped throwing money in the pot, and they were hoping to win this really fucking rare bottle of Chivas. Their opponents had been eyeing you all evening, probably because you were walking around in this string bikini that should've been outlawed."

She laughs at my over-protective and semi-asshole-ish comment. "Go on."

"I think they must've slipped you something. I suspected GHB, you know, the date rape drug, because you were beyond torn up, didn't have a clue what was going on, you fell, split your lip, couldn't see straight, it was nuts." I shake my head in anger, remembering how it upset me to see her that way. I glance over at her and she's sitting across the kitchen island from me, her hands folded around her coffee cup, hanging onto my every word.

"Anyway, the Kings lost. And I heard them say they'd drop you off at one of the hotels a few blocks away where the winner was staying. They all went out to grab some food on the boardwalk, but I got you out of there before they came back and I stayed with you for the rest of the night in your suite."

"So wait. You're saying my boyfriend and his father **BET** me in a game, _**LOST**_, and then planned to trade me into a night of sex slavery? Because they lost the fucking hand?"

I scrub my hands over my face for a second and nod, continuing to rub my hands on my sweats.

"But you said you saved me and stayed to watch out for me for the rest of the night...so it never happened, right?"

"Right. Even though we were acting like we despised each other at the time, I couldn't let them hurt you like that. I was terrified for you that night." I take another deep breath and continue. "Anyway, I approached your Dad that Monday morning to tell him what I knew. I told him what I overheard from them and that I kept you safe that night."

"And yet, somehow, here I sit with that fucker's last name!" she shouts in anger and frustration...not at me, but at the universe...I get it.

"That's what we need to find out. Maybe your journal will tell us what went on that final summer and explain how you came to agree to getting engaged. Especially knowing that you came to me at the end of the summer, pleading with me to hear you out before I left the Flanders for good."

"Sounds pretty desperate of me...go on."

"About a week or so before Labor Day, you found me in the pavilion and asked if you could talk to me off Flanders property, after my shift ended. You sounded serious, so even though I hated spending time with you because it hurt so badly, I agreed to meet you."

I watch her face, almost morphing into a smile, showing some hope. My face doesn't reflect the same, though.

I know what eventually happened.

And even though I may have smiled that final week and weekend while it was happening, my heart ended up in a dumpster, shredded to pieces within a few weeks.

Here comes the hard part.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. Answers dead ahead, people. So uhhh, anyone care for a drink? Multiple Screaming Orgasm, perhaps? I'll meet you at Last Call...see if we can't bribe those Cullen brothers to declare they're on the house ;)**

**And yes, I actually found _the_ video. Ummm, yeah. Let me know if you want the link. It's an eye-opener! **

**LaMomo loves me hard and I love her even more. Cejsmom & Born Onhalloween are my wonderful pre-reading Cabana Girls. Team Callward lights up my life *cue Debby Boone*.**

**Last Call Girl t-shirts were ordered and are being processed as you read this! Can't wait to send them out and spread the Cabana love. Oh, and I took a trip down to Ocean City, NJ on Monday and snapped a ton of pictures of the restaurants and landmarks I mention throughout the story. Come on over to the Last Call group on Facebook and check them out!  
><strong>

**Much love and thanks to all my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, tweeters, pimpers and lurkers. Sorry I missed sending out reviews this past week...I've been trying to write as much as possible when I'm not enjoying my Jersey vacation time with my little ones and all our family and friends. Please know I love each of you and read every word you send my way. Thank you so, so much.  
><strong>


	31. And So It Goes

**Deep breath...aaaaand go.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Thirty~<strong>

**EPOV**

"Okay, here's what I found at the beginning of June; there are actually two entries, I'll read both." Bella has scoured her pages for the last few minutes, trying to pinpoint the night of the bet and its aftermath in the hopes that she documented her version of the events.

_June 4, 2006_

_I can't believe what I woke up to this morning. I was sprawled out across my bed, wearing my skimpiest bikini with only a blanket across me. I had a raging headache and my lip was a swollen, puffy disaster. And the cabana boy. Of all the people to find asleep on my bean bag love seat, I wake up with him a few feet away from me. We exchanged pleasantries (haha, yeah right...) and he stormed out. He said he "saved" me from Alec. I have no idea what he's talking about. I mean, yeah, Alec is an ass. I'm pretty sure he cheats on me and I know for a fact he drinks way too much, but other than being a spoiled rotten rich kid who acts like he's got the world on a string, he's basically harmless._

_Saved me? Whatever._

"Lovely. Really lovely, Bella." She's talking to herself as she stands from her stool, and then turns to me. "This says I was sure Alec was cheating on me. How- _**WHY**_ did I ever go through with this sham of a life I was building by agreeing to marry him?"

I also get up from my stool and wrap my arms around my fuming girlfriend. We're standing at the sink, looking out to the beach.

"Hey, listen. We're gonna keep reading, okay? I'm sure more answers are on the way. As for what you knew the day after? Like I said, I think they drugged you, Bella. If they did, there's no way you'd have remembered what happened, so it's no surprise you woke up pissed to see me and we went back to hating each other." I grab her hand and lead her back over to the couch. "Keep reading."

_June 5, 2006_

_Dad and I had the weirdest conversation today. He wanted to know every moment of what went on over the weekend, especially Saturday night. He didn't go into details, but he was fishing for information I really didn't have. I don't know why I can't remember what happened. I know I had a drink of vodka and cranberry, but then I think I had several Shirley Temples after that...it's not like I was drunk. But with that headache yesterday morning, the fact that I've been limping around and my face looks pummeled because of a split lip...clearly things happened that I missed._

_And Edward did tell me he saved me from Alec and his friends. What could've happened? Dad wouldn't answer me when I asked him what he knew. He said he needed to speak with Alec and Royce and I didn't have to worry about it._

_Secrets. That's what we all thrive on these days...secrets._

"That's it. That's all there is. The next entry isn't until the beginning of July," Bella complains, defeated.

I sigh, shaking my head. "Shit. Well, you've gotta keep reading. Word for word, all the way up until you got engaged...hell, read every word until your final entry. Maybe somewhere along the way you'll get some more answers."

She's staring at me, so I know she's hearing me, but I don't know if she's listening. A few seconds later, her delayed nodding acknowledges my thought, and she goes back to reading aloud.

_July 4, 2006_

_I caught Alec with Brooke last night. I was returning a purse I borrowed from Angela. She was down in her cabana and gave me the key to her penthouse. I let myself in, dropped the purse on her bed and as I was leaving her room I came face to face with a half-naked Alec walking out of Brooke's bedroom. I just stared at him blankly and shook my head. He opened his mouth to give me some excuse, but I told him to save it as I walked out._

_What am I even doing? I guess everyone cheats. Edward cheated, well sorta, and **he** told me he loved me. My parents are married twenty years and I'm convinced my mother is screwing around. I just want to get out of here. Out of Ocean City. Maybe even out of NJ. Anna is always telling me about how lovely her home in New Mexico is. Maybe I'll go there someday. Get as far away from all of this shit as possible._

"I wish she was still around...Anna. I asked Aunt Didi about her years ago and she said Anna stopped working for our family right before Alec and I got engaged." Bella turns to me, still talking, "I wonder why."

I shrug, pinching my eyebrows. "I don't know. I never knew her very well. Just small talk here and there." I squeeze her hand and encourage her to keep going.

"Well, if this is the summer before I got engaged, maybe I wrote about her leaving." Bella actually sounds hopeful for the first time today. "Okay, back to reading."

_July 19, 2006_

_Alec and his friends are SUCH assholes. Not like I didn't know this already, but tonight just solidified it for me. I was coming back to the cabana from the penthouse and Alec was harassing Edward-"_

"No more cabana boy? That's promising," I laugh in the hopes I can make her smile.

Bella smirks and rolls her eyes. I'll take it.

Point, Cullen.

"As I was saying…" She clears her throat and continues.

_...Alec was harassing Edward just outside the cabana. He actually shoved him down onto his knees. I just shook my head. I don't expect much better from Alec, who continues to be a sniveling creep. I approached Edward slowly as he was standing up. He looked me right in the eye, and I couldn't help but smile. I wanted him to know that he's a better man than Alec will ever be. I've been so wrong about him. Anyway, just as Edward was going to return my smile (I think...I hope), fucking Alec pushed him again, and Edward went flying into the pool. I closed my eyes in pain for a minute, and then walked away. Once I got to the cabana, I turned around to see Edward pick himself up out of the pool, soaking wet and humiliated in front of all the other hotel patrons. He glanced over at me quickly and all I could do was shake my head, wondering what the fuck I was doing still dating Alec. It's such a farce at this point. I've considered telling Dad that I want to break up with him. I know Royce is his friend...that we're all supposed to be friends...but I don't even want to be with him anymore...I haven't for a long time now._

"I don't get it. Why wasn't I honest with my Dad? I only ever remember us being close. If I had talked to him, I'm sure he would've understood. He would have only wanted my happiness." She shakes her head in total confusion. "This just doesn't make sense."

I really don't know what to say to her, so I just keep rubbing her shoulder as she puts her nose back in the journal and continues reading aloud.

_August 1, 2006_

_I overheard Edward talking to Mike this morning. He's leaving...Edward's leaving his job at the end of the summer. Years ago he told me this was the best job on the planet to gain the experience he wanted and needed to be a success in the business. I've made his life so damn miserable, I suppose he just can't stand to be around me anymore. I know I've been awful to him. Seeing him with that girl a couple weeks after we broke up hurt me so much. I've done nothing but treat him like garbage since that moment. As much as I've tried to convince myself that he was the asshole who turned our relationship to crap, the real instigator was my mom...and my behavior for the last three years hasn't made anything easier. And yeah, I was hurt by what he did...but it still doesn't excuse me treating him like a slave and making sure I made him as uncomfortable as possible in every instance._

A feeling of satisfaction descends on me for the moment...at least back then she realized how awful she was to me, even if she didn't show it.

_August 1, 2006 - 10:15pm_

_Anna pulled me aside today after I was bitchy to Edward for no reason at all. No reason except that he's leaving. And it feels like he's leaving me all over again. She said she was sick of me treating him so badly. I snapped back at her, telling her to mind her own business and the next thing I know, she's putting in her two weeks' notice with my mother. She's leaving me. Leaving my family. She's worked for us for the last eight years and my horrible behavior has sent her over the edge and she doesn't want to be around us, around me...anymore._

_Out of all the people I should be kind to and keep as allies, I've pushed the most important ones away._

_I feel like I'm losing my mind and things are spinning out of control._

"Do you remember that day?" Bella asks me, her voice quaking.

I pinch my eyes shut and rub my fingers along my brow. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

She looks at me with her gorgeous pools of chocolate mousse eyes, silently begging for me to give her what she dreads asking herself.

"You umm, you showed up at the pavilion early in the day looking for a replacement light bulb for a lamp in the cabana. I looked at you like you had three heads because on any other day, you would've either picked up the phone and called me to help you, or you would have just bellowed my name until I showed up at the door."

She twists her lips to the side of her mouth, attempting to swallow the disgust she's inevitably feeling, listening to me recount her typical behavior.

"Anyway...I have a feeling that's when you overheard me telling Mike I was leaving. Later that afternoon, you called me to bring a drink up to the penthouse for you. You didn't specify what you wanted, but that wasn't anything unusual; when you did that, it just meant you wanted me to bring you a Shirley Temple."

I chance a quick look at Bella, hoping she's still holding it together, and she gives me a curt nod.

"So, I brought you the drink and you completely flipped out, screaming at the top of your lungs about how I just assumed I'd know what you wanted. That I didn't know you at all. That it was selfish of me to think you'd want to drink the special concoction I'd dedicated to you all those years earlier. I didn't bother arguing with you. I'd learned my place after all our battles over the years. You were the queen and I was just a worker bee. I waited for you to finish and then asked what you wanted instead," I trail off softly when I see Bella close her eyes in slow motion as one big, fat tear spills over the edge and falls down the apple of her cheek.

I tug on Bella's hand until she gets the message and climbs onto my lap. I need her close, as close as we can possibly be while still clothed.

"I didn't know what you were going on about at the time, but now that we know you were starting to feel remorse...or dare I say...feelings for me creeping back into the picture...You were just hurt that I was planning to leave and not come back."

She nods, wiping her nose on a tissue she snatches from the box on the coffee table. "Is that why you left?" she hedges, "...because of me...the way I treated you?"

I compose my answer after a slight shrug. "Yes and no. I was ready to start my junior year of college and keep going straight through to finish my MBA. So that was the main reason," I pause to clear my throat. "But uhhh, if we're being completely honest here, I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't watch you with Alec knowing what he tried to do to you, what he was doing to you with Brooke...I was just...done."

She takes a couple of deep breaths and nods as a belated response to my actions of four years ago. "I'm gonna keep reading, okay?"

I give her a half-smile of encouragement.

_August 15, 2006_

_Anna's last day of work was today. She gave me a hug as she was leaving and told me she would always love me, but she couldn't sit by and watch our family self-destruct. Before she left, she handed me a few pictures that she'd held onto since my Sweet Sixteen Ball. They were of me and my friends, but she took them because Edward was in them. She angled the camera to take a picture showing how Edward couldn't take his eyes off me. I started crying when she showed them to me. She said I couldn't keep my heart locked up forever. And I needed to give him a chance again, because he's the only one who holds the key. She told me that he'd find me again when I was ready to allow love back into my heart._

_I want to believe her. But he hurt me so badly. But no more than what Alec has been doing to me for God-knows-how-long...and I've NEVER cared for Alec the way I loved...love Edward._

_I love Edward._

_The thought makes me scared and excited all at the same time. I'm almost eighteen years old. Pretty soon, even if my mom wanted to, she can't force me to do anything. Maybe if I talk to Edward I can attempt to repair the damage I've caused all these years._

_I've got to make him listen to me. Time for some drastic changes._

I shake my head, looking off toward the back deck. I remember the moment Bella came up to me and her entire demeanor had done a one-eighty. I thought I was in the fucking Twilight Zone. For the first couple of days, she was sweet as candy to me, so much so that I honestly thought she was setting me up . Her behavior just made no sense when all I'd known...all she'd shown for three years were spite and obnoxiousness and intolerance.

"Can you tell me what happens next? Or at least your version." She sounds steady. Resolved. Ready to face the truth head on. I can tell her what I know, and then hopefully she'll be able to find something in the journal that explains why she did what she did...or didn't do.

"That night that you asked to meet me after I was finished work, the curiosity was killing me. Ever since you morphed into this sweet girl, practically overnight, I was totally confused. I couldn't **NOT** go. I _had_ to see if you were for real. I knew I still had feelings for you, even if I tried to suppress them and go out with other girls to keep me busy."

She nods, looking for me to continue. "Anyway, we met on the beach at the lifeguard stand near 8th Street. You were already there waiting for me. Once I arrived, we sat down on a blanket and you just started apologizing over and over for your behavior...for everything you did. All the way back to the night you hooked up with Alec and purposely kissed him on the boardwalk in front of me. You said it was all because you were hurt and angry and wanted me to feel the same depth of pain. I just listened. You talked and cried for almost an hour before I said anything."

"Ultimately, I told you that even if I were to believe your apologies, and we forgave each other, it didn't change the fact that it was your mom who split us up in the beginning, and who's to say she wouldn't do it again if we even attempted to get back together?"

"So what did I do? How did I convince you to give us a try again?" Her tone is sweet, hopeful.

"We said we'd need to not let anyone know. Then, we met every night for the next ten days at the Wonderland Pier and walked to the Sandaway Inn where I was staying at the time. I was old enough that I didn't want to be under my aunt's roof anymore. When I stayed at the inn, it was just rooms for rent with little efficiency kitchens. Enough to get by, but offering me the privacy of not dealing with family every day...including little brothers," I laugh and she smiles. "The Sandaway is gone now. It's called The Blue Water Inn; it's still on 8th Street...it just took over the building. Nowadays it's a more upscale hotel for families.

"Anyway, we really didn't do anything in public because we didn't want to run the risk of getting caught by your mom, or Alec or any of the Kings' friends. But, the more time we spent together, the more I realized that I'd never gotten over you and that it was easy to forgive what I knew you never meant. You'd told me that you never slept with Alec. That all you'd ever really done was kiss him which was probably why he was fucking Brooke and who knows who else on the side.

"We only kissed as the week went on, nothing heavier than that. But when the weekend approached and your parents and the Kings were out of town on Friday night, you asked if I'd spend the night with you. I didn't know what your intentions were, but I certainly never planned for us to have sex."

Bella smiles shyly and kisses me softly on my neck. When she raises her head, I capture her lips with mine. I tug and lick and softly swirl my tongue with hers.

"I love you, Bella," I whisper, my voice thick with emotion.

She smiles and kisses me chastely again. "I know. Tell me what happened next," she pleads.

"We'd planned to just relax and watch TV together. No pressure. Just enjoy the night in the suite without interruptions from my job, your family or friends...just us. I brought you a single pink rose and a pizza that night."

"You did bring me a rose," she sighs in contentment, "That has to be the single dried out rose that I found in the lock box with all my other keepsakes."

I nod, smiling.

"We had a wonderful night together. We spent a lot of time talking. You still had to get through your senior year, but you considered asking your Aunt Didi if you could stay with her, in order to still attend your high school. If that didn't work, you were willing to be home-schooled. You just wanted to be away from your Mom. You loved your Dad so much, but you knew that his loyalty would be to your mom, so you just wanted to look out for yourself and try to mend fences with him after the fact.

"I told you all about my apartment in the city. You got excited about being with me and looked forward to meeting Jasper. You suggested taking classes at Penn eventually and maybe even joining their swim team. At that point, you had been undecided about where to attend college…plus you still didn't know what interested you as a career yet. But once we started talking and planning, your face lit up and you suddenly believed that anything was possible. It was like the thought of coming to live with me in Philly was breathing new life into you."

"We took our time loving each other that night. It was one of the best nights of my life. I was on top of the world. All of a sudden, I thought it was all falling into place for us."

Bella takes in a deep breath. "So what changed?'

I shake my head, only knowing my end of the story. "Umm, your parents came home the next day. I was long gone, so it wasn't like they caught us or anything. But...later that night when I asked if you could get away the following evening, so we could be together one more time before we all left Ocean City, you were very tight-lipped and said it was impossible. I tried not to overthink it. I figured maybe you just didn't want to risk anything until after your birthday. The next day was Labor Day, my final day of work and you guys were packing up to leave the next morning.

"You avoided me all day. Every time I tried to catch your eye to just give you a smile, or a wink...you'd look away. Once five o'clock arrived and I was leaving, I came to your cabana to say goodbye. I was hoping to sneak one last kiss that would tide us over for a couple weeks until you got to Philly. Instead, you acted distant and cold...rude, even. It was like the old Isabella was surfacing again. I tried to blow it off, but you barely wrapped your arms around me when I leaned in to hug you goodbye. And when I dipped down to try and sneak a kiss, you turned your lips, so I just caught the corner of your mouth."

I swear I remember our final conversation word for word.

"_**Hey, you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah. Just tired. My parents had me packing all afternoon. Are you all set?"**_

"_**Yup. I'm officially no longer an employee of the Flanders. Ready to pursue bigger and better dreams." I smiled, widely.**_

_**She huffed and turned away.**_

"_**Well, I guess this is goodbye till after your birthday. But umm, call me later if you can, okay?"**_

"_**Yeah. Take care, Edward."**_

"_**Take care, Edward? Awfully formal, don'tcha think? Are you sure everything is okay?"**_

"_**It's fine. Travel safely back to Philadelphia. I'll uhhh... I'll call you."**_

_**I leaned in to give her one final kiss and she pulled away. "Don't. Someone might see."**_

"_**Oh." I nodded, "Okay...talk to you soon, pretty girl." **_

I shake myself free of the memory of the last time I held Bella...until she walked through my door two months ago and turned my life upside down...again.

"When I didn't hear back from you for several days, I called you but it went straight to voicemail. I'd wait a few days and call you again, but you never answered. I probably called four or five times and then just figured I'd wait, thinking maybe you were trying to fly under the radar until after your birthday when you could call me back, or even better, just show up at my door. So I waited. Your birthday came and I called you. Sang 'Happy Birthday' to your voicemail, told you I couldn't wait to hear from you, couldn't wait to hug and kiss you...but I got nothing."

I exhale loudly, remembering my frustration at the time. "I couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong, but I kept trying to talk myself out of it. I held onto the promises we'd made, lying in your bed after having sex...making love...whatever it was at the time. But every hour that passed after your birthday got me more and more nervous that something had happened to you...or that you'd lied to me and it was all an act. Nothing made sense.

"I called you every day for two weeks...I was beside myself. Eventually, I gave up and decided I'd drive to your house. I looked up your address online and found the directions on Mapquest. It was a Friday night after my classes ended. I had to see you to find out if you were okay...find out what was keeping you from calling me back. I thought Alec had you tied up somewhere."

Bella swallows tightly, staring at me...waiting for the punch line, I suppose.

"Jasper and some other friends staged an intervention and refused to let me chase you. They were really worried about me, knowing I was starting to obsess over where you were, so they wanted to distract me for the night. We ended up at the Denim Lounge in Rittenhouse Square. As luck would have it...I saw you sitting in the VIP area, Alec's arm draped around you. You were laughing with him and your friends. You looked really happy. It...it shattered me."

I feel Bella start to pull away but I tighten my hold so she can't escape. I don't want her to withdraw again after hearing what she put me through. She has to know... that was then and this is now...and NOW, we are fine.

"Staring at you was like a train wreck I couldn't look away from. You must have felt someone watching you, because you looked up and found me. Your eyes sparkled. We were probably fifteen feet away from each other. You didn't say a word, didn't blink, didn't look away. We just stared each other down for at least 20 seconds, but it felt like forever. One of my friends called my name and it snapped me out of my trance. I looked away for only a second, but when I came back to find your eyes, you were kissing Alec."

Bella's chin drops to her chest and I tip her into my shoulder. I knew this would slaughter her.

"I left the club immediately and I walked for blocks and blocks. I don't cry easily, but I had tears streaming down my face until I found myself at JFK Plaza, staring at the LOVE sculpture and fountain. Because I'm a sick masochist, I called you again. Of course, it went to voicemail. I don't know if I expected you to pick up your phone while you were at the club...but, you didn't. I can't remember what I said on the phone; I know it wasn't my finest hour." I cough to clear my throat. I can feel the old emotions creeping back in and forming a lump in my throat.

"So that was it. That was the last call I ever made to you. After that, I chucked my phone right into the LOVE fountain and walked away."

"Oh, Edward," she's drenching my chest with her tears. "Why are you even here with me right now?"

"Bella, stop it. Look at me." I force her to sit up and I cup her face in my hands. "It's. Over. It happened, and yeah, it hurt like hell, but it's over. I'm not thinking about it anymore, got it? You wanted me to tell you my version, and that's what happened. Please, PLEASE don't make me regret being honest with you."

She nods, tears relentlessly streaming.

"Come on. Let's read some more and see if you wrote about your version of how things ended. Here…" I pick the journal up and turn the page. "This is where we left off."

_August 28, 2006_

_I think he's coming round. I convinced Edward to meet me on Friday night on the beach, and he did. I cried my eyes out, apologizing until I had no words left. He didn't say much, just listened and agreed to meet me again the next night. He's been living at the Sandaway Inn, he didn't say how long he's been there, though. Not that it matters, just...it's good we have someplace to go where nobody will be watching us. We meet at the Wonderland Park every night and then walk to his place._

_We've spent the last few nights just talking. I don't know if it's doing any good. I've hurt and humiliated him repeatedly over the years. Words will only get me so far...I have to show him what he means to me._

I take a sip of my now-cool coffee as she moves onto the next entry.

_September 2, 2006_

_Ahhhh! I'm squealing, I'm so giddy right now! I had SEX! I lost my virginity last night to Edward. It was...oh my God, it was amazing. His kisses were so passionate, they overwhelmed me. Then to feel his fingers down there, oh man. I was so slippery and wet, he kept groaning about that. I hope that meant it was a good thing. And then when he pushed his, you know, inside...HOLY CRAP I felt so full, there was a stretching and burning feeling, but the fact that we were so close to each other made any pain I had go away. I don't know if I had an orgasm. I don't even know what it feels like to have an orgasm...will I know it if I feel it? I was panting and making some noises last night...but I never screamed. Brooke says she always screams. I don't know. Maybe Edward can tell me if I had one. And if I didn't...well, I can't imagine the awesome feeling of having him inside me gets any better. But if it does, I look forward to those feelings again soon._

_Maybe tonight? Mom and Dad are getting home in a couple of hours. Maybe I can get away for a while tonight after he finishes work._

She stops reading and leans over, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "That's for making my first time a dream come true. I know I meant it then, even if I didn't say it. And I want you to be reminded now. I love you. So much."

I smile in response to her sentiments and start tracing a calming pattern on her thigh. I get the feeling the journal entries are about to get ugly.

_September 2, 2006 - 7:45pm_

_I don't know what to do. My mother is fucking psychotic. Horrible, awful, hateful...I don't even know how she can sleep at night. It wasn't bad enough what she did to Edward and me all those years ago, but now, she's gone too far._

_She pulled me aside tonight after dinner and told me that she knows about me and Edward. I denied anything at first, but then she pulled out pictures. SHE ACTUALLY HAD PICTURES of us having sex! She said if I tried anything foolish, she was taking the evidence to the police and she'd have Edward arrested for statutory rape because I'm still underage._

_I don't know what to do. __I'm terrified to tell Edward. I'm worried he'll fly off the handle knowing he doesn't have to answer to her anymore, and it will only get him into more trouble because of this ridiculous rape thing._

_I'm just not gonna tell him. I'm gonna wait it out until my birthday and then go ahead with the plans to be with him then. She can't turn him in once I'm eighteen, right?_

_I feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to be able to enjoy these last two days, even if I had to sneak around with Edward to do it...but now, I'm worried she's watching us like a hawk. Who am I kidding? She has cameras on me! She can see everything. I'm afraid to even call him on my cell._

_God, my birthday can't come fast enough._

I let my head fall back on the couch after hearing the latest entry. Fucking pictures of us having sex. Statutory rape charges. Which would've been bogus anyway because she was seventeen. Poor Bella was so freaked out though, she had no clue that I couldn't get in trouble with the law at that point.

Mrs. Swan was nuts. Sick and fucking twisted, I swear. Why the hell did she hate me so much?

"I'm...I'm gonna keep going...'kay?" she hedges, clearly rattled by what she just read.

_September 5, 2006_

_We left Ocean City today. Saying goodbye to Edward was awful. I had to fake my way through a hug and quickly turn my face so that he didn't kiss me. He has no idea we're being watched and he could get in so much trouble because of me...because of my mom. I don't want to ruin his life. He doesn't deserve that...doesn't deserve half the shit I put him through all these years._

_Not being able to show him how much I feel for him just about killed me. I had to channel my inner-bitch and distance myself. He questioned me, but let it go. Now I just have to avoid him until my birthday and then I'm getting the fuck out of here to find him._

_I swear, I think I could spend the rest of my life with that boy._

Without pausing, she continues reading aloud.

_September 13, 2006_

_I feel like my world is crumbling around me. I've had to avoid Edward's calls and messages for the last two weeks for his own safety...and I know I'm hurting him in the process. He called me first thing this morning and sang Happy Birthday to me...his message made me cry. I just want to hug him and run away with him...get me away from all this insanity. But it's impossible._

_My mom had another one of her psychotic heart-to-heart discussions with me again today. She told me that Alec is going to propose tonight and I am to say yes. When I told her there was no way, she dropped a bomb on me._

_As if it wasn't bad enough that she threatened Edward with getting him arrested, now she's threatening Dad...and I can't stand the thought of him being hurt, too._

_She said Daddy's money is all tied up in funds and Royce holds the power. She said Dad's made some horrible financial decisions and we're going to be broke; Dad could get thrown in jail for the rest of his life for illegal activity. She says the only way to ensure that Dad stays safe and out of jail, and allow us to still have access to money, is to tie our two families together forever, and I'm the key to making that happen._

_She said horrible things about Dad and how he was stupid and careless and now we have to clean up his mess. She also admitted to sleeping with Royce, but only to keep tabs on the money and make sure Dad would stay safe. Ultimately, if I don't say yes to Alec, Royce is going to hang Dad out to dry and it will be all my fault. My mom is holding this over me, in conjunction with the photos of Edward and I together. I can't say a word to my Dad, I just have to go along with this farce of a relationship and marry into the King family to secure the money and power that they have and can restore to our family. If I disagree, or say it's unfair, my mom has promised that Edward will be arrested._

_The kicker of all of this is that Mom said that I only have to be married for a year before the money will be accessible again, and our family's finances, and more importantly Daddy, will be in the clear._

_I don't know what else to do. I can't let my Dad get hurt, go to jail...ugh! And Edward! My heart! My heart is breaking open that I can't go to him and tell him all this shit that's happening. I don't know if he'd be able to help, but it all just seems so outrageous, I feel like I'm living in a soap opera._

_One year. A whole year without Edward. Without talking to him, hugging him, kissing him. He'll never understand. He'll never wait. Guys like Edward don't just stand by and let the world keep going without them. They pick up and move on._

_Mom's got eyes on me, ears on me. I can't contact Edward. I just...I just have to let him go._

_I'm never going to be able to celebrate my birthday again. I don't know if I'll ever be happy again. I've struggled for years to figure out who I am. Been a horrible person to so many around me, trying to act like I was above it all, when I know that's not me. I just want the love I felt with Edward all those years ago. That was the real me. I was happy. I was genuine. I wanted for nothing because my heart held all that it could._

_I feel like someone has taken a knife and sliced open my vein. I'm slowly losing blood, I imagine that with time...time in this falsehood of a life...time away from Edward, the blood will continue to drain until my heart has nothing left to pump. The beating will cease. And I'll be a shell of a person...barely breathing, not even surviving. Just...existing._

_All I can do is hope. Hope and wish and pray to all that is holy that somehow, after a year of marriage to Alec, I can walk out knowing my Dad is safe and hope that it's not too late to find Edward. To find the reason that my heart beats._

"Oh, my God. What a wretched woman she was. I swear, if she weren't dead, I'd probably strangle her right now," Bella whimpers, wiping new tears from her cheeks.

I just remain quiet even though I'm screaming on the inside. The pain and frustration feel like I'm burning from the inside of my gut.

Son. Of. A. BITCH!

We could've been together. Bella LOVED me! She WANTED me! Yet all this time I spent not knowing what really happened…thinking she was the devil incarnate for her callous attitude, and blatant disregard for my feelings, especially the night I saw her at the club.

And now I find out that she was only protecting me.

"**GODDAMMIT!"** I shout up at the ceiling, causing Bella to jump in my lap at my outburst.

This woman was going to try and have me arrested. She forced her daughter into a loveless marriage with a snake who was cheating on her at the time and probably until the day he died...and it was all about money and power.

And the fact that Mrs. Swan held it all over Bella's head saying that if she told Mr. Swan, I would be the one to pay the price. This woman was fucking certifiable.

All this time. _All_ this fucking wasted time. It feels like my heart is breaking all over again.

"I'm so sorry Edward. What you must be thinking and feeling right now. I just…." She throws her arms around me and buries her face in my neck as she tries to take some calming breaths, forcing me to do the same. "I can't read anymore. Not today, anyway."

After a minute of gathering my wits, I find myself rubbing her leg, running my other hand across her back...trying to relax her…and me.

"Let me make you forget, Edward. Please..."

She starts kissing my neck and I allow my hand on her thigh to slide all the way up to her hip.

"C'mere," I gruff and pull her lips to mine, my tongue diving into her mouth.

Bella pulls herself from my embrace and tugs her skimpy sleep shorts down her long, lean legs.

"Tell me I'm yours. Show me that I wasn't ever supposed to be with anyone else," she pleads.

I can't deny that hearing the last few paragraphs from her journal wasn't infuriating. The power that Bella's mom was wielding. She was ruthless...she didn't care who she hurt, least of all, Bella. Forcing her daughter's hand, all in the name of power and money.

The anger that surges through me makes me quickly yank my sweats down my legs. I fall back onto the couch and grab her shoulders to bring Bella down with me. She's sitting on my lap facing outward as I attack her neck with rough kisses and palm her breasts through her tank top.

"Ahhh!" she cries, "Yes. Show me!" She's gasping as I continue to lavish her with wet, open-mouthed kisses and bites while pulling on her nipples and allowing my fingers to drift down to her pussy where I swipe to test the waters and discover that she's slick and ready for me.

"_Nnngh_, Bella. You're mine, you hear me?" I pull her tank top off abruptly, raise her body up to position my cock underneath, and she slams down on me, forcing us to grunt out in unison.

"Yes! Yours...only ever yourrrrrrs." I'm watching Bella's delectable ass rise and fall, my cock disappearing inside her and glistening with our mixed moisture every time she pulls up, just waiting for me to thrust back in.

"Oh my God, Bella." I'm forcing myself to grumble the words, even though I barely have enough breath to do so. Her walls clench and pull on me, creating the most fantastic friction. I kiss her spine...I stare at her back, in awe of the feelings she's stirring inside and run my hands around her front to tug on her nipples again.

She's bouncing and rolling faster and faster now, my hands holding tightly now back on her hips, guiding us toward our climax.

"Yes...fuck! Edward! Yesss!" I can feel her start to spasm around my dick and I quickly find her clit with my fingers and start rubbing furiously, egging on her release just as mine starts to build as well.

"That's it, Bella. Baby...God you look so fucking amazing on my lap...take it...take it all." I moan and spill inside her, her luscious hips still rocking and pumping up and down.

Once she stops, I pull her back onto my chest, both of us leaning into the couch. Our chests are heaving, exhausted. I'm kissing her shoulders and neck and cheek while she purrs, contentedly.

"Feel any better?" I ask, half joking and half dead-serious.

She chuckles in humor. "I do actually. I needed you to...I don't know...claim me or something. For me to know that you're the only one that ever counted...no matter who stood in our way...does that make sense?"

I nod, though she can't see me. "It does. And to be honest, I was feeling it, too. I had this crazy urge to prove that you were mine and I was yours and no matter what the universe did to try and keep us apart...they...it failed. And here we are." I punctuate my caveman statement with a kiss to her neck as she repeats, "Here we are".

"Come swim with me." She says, standing. "Just us...no suits, no journal, just the two of us and my big, wonderful backyard. Whaddayou say?"

I smile at her demand.

"Just us" sounds perfect. We don't have to be at my parents' house for several hours. We need some alone time after learning the truth about what went down all those years ago.

I need my girl and she needs me.

I guide my hand into her outstretched one. "Lead the way, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Now you know why he was so awful to her in the beginning. Feel better knowing some answers? Hope so. More good stuff is on the way. Trust in Yummy. ;)**

**Love my Team Cabanaboy...LaMomo is the beta super-hero as far as I'm concerned and my pre-readers Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are fan-flippin-tastic. As Bruno Mars once said, 'I'd jump in front of a train for ya'. I mean, I hope I don't _HAVE_ to...but by God, I'll do it! Just step back from the edge of the platform if you could, okay? ;) I have other stories to write when we say goodbye to Long Beach Island and our favorite bar & catering proprietor...Team Cabanaboy's work here is not done!**

**Much love and thanks to my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, tweeters, pimpers and lurkers. I wouldn't be here without you wonderful people. You're the best. **

**Last Call Girl t-shirts arrived on Monday! I'm now confirming mailing addresses and then will be shipping them out to those who ordered them!**

**And I will apologize in advance for not sending out review replies for today's chapter. I'm heading to Cape Cod for a long weekend tomorrow with a certain orange gourd, a candy bar and a bombshell baby. ;) Look for the mushroom cloud! Debauchery is inevitable. **


	32. Lights Will Guide You Home

**~Chapter Thirty-One~**

**BPOV**

"You know you didn't have to do that." Edward scolds jokingly, looking at the fragrant and colorful bouquet of flowers I've brought for his mother.

"Well, she told us, or _you_, three times that there was nothing we needed to contribute...and I wasn't about to walk into your parents' home empty-handed. I do remember Anna teaching me houseguest etiquette when I was a young girl!" I laugh and he smiles, pinching my side as we walk up the front porch steps of his parents' gorgeous beach home.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Edward shouts, closing the door behind us. He's held my hand since we left my house, letting go only to get in and out of the car. He's like a receiving blanket that I never want to relinquish. Something I got attached to when he was first introduced to me, and now I can't imagine ever wanting him out of my sight, let alone my grasp.

We've been attached at the hip all day long since the journal revealed all things shitty and out-of-our-control earlier this morning. We spent time in the pool, me wrapped around him like a pygmy marmoset clinging to its parent. We kissed, we hugged, we lay together on my double lounger with simply a towel draped over our hips, lest an unannounced visitor show up and catch us doing our best Adam and Eve impression. In fact, we spent the entire time naked, up until about twenty minutes ago when we took a quick shower and threw on clothes to come to dinner.

"In here, honey!"

We hear his Mom holler back as we round the corner into the kitchen where she's pulling a London broil out of the oven.

"Mmmmm, dead cow," Edward purrs, sniffing the baking dish.

I start giggling and he waggles his eyebrows at me, pleased that I loved his silly comment.

His mother straightens and smiles, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey son!" Mr. Cullen walks in from the deck and pulls Edward into a loving, fatherly embrace as they exchange pats on the back.

"Dad, Mom...this is Bella, Isabella King." Edward announces proudly, wrapping his hand around my waist and kissing me on the temple.

"Bella...my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"Hi!" His mom cheerfully gives Edward a kiss on the cheek and then turns to me. "Bella. It's so wonderful to finally meet you. Welcome." She leans in and wraps me in a tight hug, which I'm more than willing to accept and reciprocate. "We're thrilled you're here with us," she whispers and winks as she pulls back from me, smiling widely.

"Welcome, Bella. So glad you could come tonight." Carlisle kisses my cheek and squeezes my shoulder.

Esme starts. "Here. You boys take all these things and set them up on the deck table." She points to a stack of dishes, glasses, linen napkins, utensils and a bread basket. "Dinner's just about ready. I need to let the meat rest for a few minutes before I slice it."

"May I help with anything, Mrs. Cullen?" I offer, stepping forward.

"Oh, you're sweet," she says looking around, "but there's really nothing to do. Plus, you're a guest tonight. Now, the next time you come over, I'll put you to work!" she adds with a wink and a wag of her finger. "But you _can_ keep me company."

I smile at her request. For some reason, I'm not at all nervous. I feel comfortable here. She and Mr. Cullen put me at ease in the first two minutes of being in their home. I see where Edward and James get their charm from. It's evident from the demeanors of their parents.

"I will ask you to call me Esme, though. Mrs. Cullen sounds entirely too formal. And I get the feeling we're going to be good friends, at the very least." Another wink, another smile and I could happily fall into a diabetic coma. She's too sweet. I don't know if I deserve it.

I hope I do. I hope I have a chance to prove myself.

"Bella, I want to be honest with you and let you know that Edward told me who you are," she speaks softly while tossing the colorful ingredients in the bowl of pasta salad. "I didn't know too much from years ago, just that there was a girl who held my son's heart in her hands and it didn't work out too well. Of course, as a mom, I was saddened and frustrated that someone would hurt my child. But... things happen, kids are kids and young love doesn't always find a way. He didn't talk about it openly back then, so his father and I never brought it up. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Edward confided in us that you were the same girl. I hope you don't mind, but he explained what happened to your family...and sweetie, I'm just so sorry you've experienced such a tragic loss."

I nod with a pensive smile, appreciating her carefully chosen words.

"I know we've only just met, and forgive me if I'm being too forward and presumptuous but as a mom, I'm here...and can be here for you...in a motherly way...if you ever need me, okay? I just wanted to put that out there, so you know where I stand. Carlisle and I are in total agreement. What went on years ago was then, this is now. This is what counts, okay?"

The tears burn in my eyes while I try to keep my emotions at bay. Edward and his Dad choose that moment to walk in and get the next round of food to carry to the table. He immediately crosses the floor to me when he sees that I'm welling up.

"Hey, hey, hey...what's going on?" His hands are on my upper arms and he's bent his knees so that we're eye level.

I shake my head with a soft smile and wipe at my eyes before the waterworks begin.

"**Mo-om**! What did you say?" he bellows over my shoulder.

"Esme..."

"Nothing." I wave my hands in the air, defending her. "She's fine...she said beautiful and perfect things to me. I'm just a mess. It doesn't take much these days to tip me over the edge, you know that," I respond as he pulls me into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around my lower back.

Mmmm, he smells divine. Of comfort and Ralph Lauren 'Romance' cologne; seriously making my knees buckle. His scent has intoxicated me since I first started working with him. Back then, I couldn't do anything with my unrequited lust...now I can throw him up against a wall and suck on his lower lip whenever I want! I like it much better this way.

I will restrain myself right now though, what with only meeting the parents ten minutes ago.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward's father asks.

"I'm fine, thanks, Mr. Cullen. Just a little weepier than normal."

"Ah, ah, ah...please call me Carlisle. I'm sure you already got an earful from Esme," he adds with a smile which I return.

"Yes, I've got it."

"What else, love? Can I take out the corn on the cob?" Carlisle questions his wife who's busied herself carving the London broil into thin, angled slices.

"Oh, yes! And Edward, get the tomato salad from the fridge, would you?"

I feign shock as my mouth drops open. "What? I thought you said there was nothing to do," I squeal, hoping for a laugh I get from all three.

"Hey, like I said, tonight you're a guest. From here on out, you wait on yourself!" Esme adds with a chuckle.

Edward winks at me as he closes the refrigerator with his shoulder. He mouths "I love you" and follows his dad back out onto the deck.

A shuddering breath escapes. The kind you release after you've had a good cry and you realize that, no matter what, everything is going to be okay.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

It's been almost a month since our first dinner at Edward's parents' home. He and I saw them again two weeks ago, when Carlisle treated us all to dinner at Plantation. It was a lovely meal, and even better because we all got to sit and talk and without having to worry about preparing, clearing or cleaning. It's fun to be waited on for a change, when all you do all day, every day, is wait on people.

We're actually expected back at their home again tomorrow night for a family meal, this time including James and Charlotte. I'm looking forward to another night in Esme and Carlisle's company.

Being with them is just so easy. Our dinners together could not have gone any better. They're welcoming, funny, sincere...parental. Even before we left their home that first night, I felt like Edward's parents were filling a void in my heart I didn't think could ever be repaired.

The looks, the smiles, the hugs at the door...it's a deep-rooted kindness, which was already evident from experiencing Edward and James for the last few months. This is who they are. No pretenses. Just good, loving, generous people.

I count my blessings more and more every single day.

After reading the gory details of how and why our relationship dissolved, we put my journal on the back burner and just tried to ignore it for a while. Busy schedules at Last Call as summer comes to a close and orchestrating the auction with Sotheby's took up almost all of our free time.

Honestly, we were truly thankful for the distractions.

Speaking of blessings, I'm flooded with them even more so that the auction is finally behind us. Somehow the values of all the artwork, jewelry and furniture that were on the block raised over forty million dollars.

I was astounded. I couldn't believe how the numbers were climbing higher and higher. It was fascinating and exhilarating. And the best part is that the four charities Aunt Didi worked tirelessly for: Coalition for the Homeless, William J. Clinton Foundation, The Hunger Project and Human Rights First will all be getting over ten million dollars each as a result.

My only problem now is that I'm living in this humongous house with practically no furniture or decor to speak of. It only took Alice a couple of hours to gather every paint sample and design booklet she could get her hands on before sitting me down and helping me choose the new look for my home in the days following the auction. It was exciting, but also a little overwhelming. When Alice could see that I was getting burned out, she would send me out to the beach with Tristan to build sand castles and she would take over the remaining decisions. I trust her. Her style is impeccable. I know she won't steer me wrong.

"Phew! Spending your money is exhausting work!" Alice laments, sitting next to me poolside one afternoon. I excused myself earlier from the arduous task of deciding on one of seven different shades of taupe stone backsplashes for the kitchen wall. I needed time with my nephew; his life isn't nearly as complicated; so I brought Tristan outside to splash around in the shallow end of the pool, neon pink and lime green styrofoam noodle toys in his hands.

I chuckle, "I'm sure it is. I trust you're not outfitting my home in gold lame or creepy paintings, right?"

"I skipped the gambling doggies, but you should see the velvet Elvis I got for you...life size!" She adds, waggling her eyebrows. Visions of Alice's kinky King fantasies flash through my head.

"Oy vey. I'm sorry I asked. Just...do me a favor and make sure you put the jungle room where you'll be sleeping when you visit."

"It's going to be perfect, my dear. Just know that your house is going to be like a revolving door of delivery men with huge packages coming at all hours of the day and evening."

"There was so much sexual innuendo in that last statement, Alice, I may pass out."

She giggles at my observation. "Sorry, Jazz is back to working all the time...I've gotta tap into my sexy thoughts whenever I can."

"Mommy! Auntie Bella! Watch THIS!" Tristan carefully perches himself at the edge of the pool, hovering somewhere around the dip where it transitions from shallow to deep. A giant, visible breath releases and he propels himself off the edge into the water. A moment later, he sputters to the surface with an enormous grin waiting for his due praise.

"Oh honey, that was amazing!"

"Great job, buddy! And you did it with only one swimmy on your arm this time! You are getting so brave, Tristan," I cheer.

"Thanks! I can't wait to show Uncle Edward when he comes home from work," he excitedly announces after climbing the steps to make his approach for leap number two.

"He'll be here any minute, bud! He just had to stop at the store to buy your favorite ice cream for dessert," I shout back at him.

"Chocolate chip?" the little guy squeaks.

"You bet!"

Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella..._how cute are we_? I mean, we were Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella separately for years before we were suddenly Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella the couple.

It makes me smile and want to burst from the constant loop of age-old princess dreams running through my head, when I think of the incredible guy who wants to be next to me as I continue to battle with the demons of who I used to be and what I put him through.

Just then, I hear the unmistakable sound of pebbles crunching in the driveway.

"Ooooo, I think I hear Uncle Edward, Tristan!" Alice sings from the lounge chair she's just stretched out on. "Bells, can you check on the baby? She's probably still knocked out, but I forgot to bring her monitor out with me today."

I stand up from the pool's edge. "Sure. I'm also gonna check on dinner. I'll send Edward out to say hi and have him report back about the baby."

Alice waves me off to acknowledge that she's heard me as I walk through the sliding doors and take the back staircase up to the spare bedroom to check on Emerson.

I peek in, as quiet as a mouse, and see her sleeping soundly on her belly; her teeny tush poking straight up in the air. She's so damn cute, I could chew on her. I step backwards out the door and suddenly feel familiar hands grip my waist.

I stifle a gasp knowing I'm not in danger; almost half expecting Edward to show up here. Whenever he finishes a shift, he always takes a quick shower before coming downstairs to relax for the rest of the evening.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he whispers into my ear, wrapping his arm tighter around my middle and backing my hips into his. He places a few soft kisses on my neck, forcing the chills to explode all over my body.

I swear I don't know why I shave my legs half the time. Every time this man's hot breath and lips come at my neck, the goose bumps all over my legs instantly cause the hair follicles to sprout again. It's annoying as hell...but I'm certainly not putting a stop to the feeling of having him near me.

I'll tolerate the chronic leg hair stubble if the cause is my sexy boyfriend's constant affection.

I spin in his arms and capture his lips with my own, my arms traveling up his as I squeeze his bicep and whimper when he pulls my body flush against him.

_Well, hellooooo..._

His very prominent erection is poking me rather obviously through his jeans. That didn't take long at all!

Still lip-locked, I push him, backwards toward the master bedroom and, as soon as we're inside, I close the door quietly behind me and drop to my knees.

His eyes widen just for a second and then his seductive smirk spurs me on. My fingers work in double time undoing his button and zipper and finally yank his jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees.

His raging hard-on bounces in front of my face while I straighten myself up on my knees again and wet my lips. I hear him sigh as I glance up to catch his gaze.

I open my mouth and wrap my lips around him, taking him as deep as I can before pulling back and kissing the tip. I grasp his shaft in one hand and raise it up, licking the underside and swallowing him again.

My head starts moving forward and backward to create the friction as I suck in my cheeks and continue to swirl my tongue on and around his thickness.

I look up at my man. I see his head tipped back and hear some heavy panting.

I pull off, deciding to get really bold and sassy with my next gutsy request.

"Fuck my mouth, Edward. Come on," is my whispered invitation.

I watch his head fall forward. His brow furrows first in disbelief, then in pleasure, causing me to respond with a smile as I dive right back onto his cock.

He threads his fingers through my hair and starts thrusting in and out of my eager mouth. I concentrate on not gagging, but relaxing my throat to accommodate his impressive size.

I hear his grunts and hisses as he continues to pump his pelvis, never truly being rough, but definitely guiding himself and running this show. Remembering a BJ pointer I got from the girls, I bring my left hand up and cup his balls, massage them, roll them around in my fingers…and I hum in desire.

Edward must lose focus for a minute because I feel his rhythm slip and he pistons very fast a few times before slowing down and growling at me.

"Nnnnngh, Christ Bella, I'm...ahhhh, I'm gonna come, baby."

Hearing his struggle to maintain some semblance of composure turns me on exponentially. I love that I can make him lose control like this. I can feel my cotton boy shorts getting more saturated with each new gasp and groan that escapes his mouth.

I continue to curl my tongue around his dick and stroke with my hands what doesn't fit in my mouth.

His motion ceases, and my right hand, which has been planted firmly in the dimple of his ass, feels the dent deepen as he clenches his butt and the sudden gush of his orgasm fills my mouth.

I do my best to swallow quickly, but somehow manage to drip some down my chin and onto my neck. Although Edward has stopped thrusting, I'm still milking him and hollowing out my cheeks to gain as much suction as possible in order to draw out every ounce of pleasure for him.

I suspect I've succeeded as he loses his balance and has to lean his huffing and puffing upper body against the wall, his hands fisted at his eyes. I release his still erect cock from my mouth and stretch to reach my box of tissues to clean up my face and its presumed messy appearance.

Once I've wiped my face free of the traces of Edward's orgasm, I stand up and lean in to kiss his Adam's apple and he moans, cracking one eye open.

I give him my best vixen smile and walk into the bathroom to wash my face and gargle some mouthwash.

Less than a minute later, I feel his strong fingers on my waist as he attempts to tug my shorts down my hips. I look up at the mirror to make eye contact.

"Uh, uh, uh! No time for that. Alice and the babies are downstairs. Well, Tristan is. Emmy is asleep in the next room." He sighs and rests his chin on my shoulder, defeated. As a consolation prize, he cups my boobs for the hell of it. "Can you hold out for a few hours until after everyone goes to bed?"

"Tall order, babe. But I'll do my best," he grumbles, a scowl marring his drop-dead gorgeous face.

"You gonna take a shower?" I ask, drying my hands.

He yawns, "Yeeaaaahh," pulling away from me and rolling his head, his neck snapping, crackling and popping like a bowl of Rice Krispies.

That can't be good.

"I'm freaking wiped. If I don't come down in ten minutes, it's either because I drowned in the shower or I've passed out on the bed." I watch in awe as his gloriously naked body crosses the bathroom and walks into my shower.

"You better not fall asleep, mister! If you do, I'm sending Tristan up here to do the George Jefferson on the bed!" I shout, trying to project my voice over the water jets that have come to life.

"Who's George Jefferson?" he gurgles.

"You know? George and Weezy!"

"**OHHH!** The George Jefferson dance! Now I know what you're talking about!" He starts chuckling in the shower, but his laugh is sounding more like that 'Horshack' kid from "Welcome Back Kotter" I've seen on TV Land reruns.

"I love you, baby. You're hilarious, you know that?" He pokes his soaped up body out the door to address me.

I smile back at him. "I love you, too. See you in a bit."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

The next morning after breakfast, Alice and her kids head back to Philly. It was a fun four-day visit, but we've accomplished our goals. We've ordered furniture, we've selected the paint for each room and chosen some knick-knacks here and there. She's basically leaving the accessories to me, but we got the lion's share done and I'm breathing a sigh of relief.

I have today off and Edward is coming home after the dinner rush. After cleaning up the bedrooms where Allie and the babies slept, I do some food shopping and water the plants throughout the house. I consider heading back down to the basement to go through a few more boxes, but that red leather journal has been sitting on my mantle collecting dust. It's been over a month since I read any more entries, so I decide to bite the bullet. It's time to dive back in and get some more answers. I leaf through and open to the page where we left off.

_September 29, 2006_

_I've never felt so awful in my life. I thought my heart was breaking years ago when my Mom forced Edward and me to break up. That pales in comparison to the hideous pain I feel ripping me in half tonight._

_Weeks have passed...almost a month since we said goodbye in Ocean City and I've ignored him the whole time. Granted, it was for his sake in not wanting him arrested, but that hasn't made it any easier._

_I saw Edward out at Denim tonight. Never in a million years did I think I'd run into him at such a preppy, yuppie club, yet there he was. Just staring at me. The torture in his eyes...it was unimaginable. Then to twist the knife just a bit more, I shoved my tongue down Alec's throat so that Edward would get the message. 'Don't come near me, I'm not yours.' I've hurt him so deeply, I don't know how we'd ever recover, if given the chance._

_About ten seconds after I lost sight of Edward in the crowd, I told Alec I felt sick and wanted to go home. Right before he dropped me off, I saw my phone light up with a new voicemail. It turned out to be from Edward. I've listened to it at least a dozen times already, memorizing every sound he made and every word he spoke. It only makes me cry harder every time I hear his broken voice:_

**_"Yeah, yeah, leave a message. I've left...I dunno, like a hundred, maybe?_**

**_ Anyway, this is Edward...or have you forgotten already? *sniffle*_**

**_ Don't worry Isabella...there won't be a phone call number one hundred and one._**

**_ I'm done now. Your move tonight at the club effectively put me out to pasture. *hard audible exhale*_**

**_ You're umm...just...have a good life, I guess. And be careful, if you can. I don't...I dunno. _**

**_You're probably fucking laughing by now. That's if you're even still listening. _**

**_I've always been a fucking joke to you. *sniffle, throat clearing*...whatever._**

**_ Soooo, okay. Hanging up now. This is my last call. I'm...I'll..." *click*_**

_I stifled my sobs long enough to go searching through my closet. I bought a pre-paid cell phone at Best Buy the other day. I decided I had to try and get a message to Edward somehow without my Mom monitoring cell phone bills or even tracing phone calls like the freaking CIA._

_Once I activated the phone, I punched in his number but got a busy signal. And not the normal busy signal, but the really rapid buzzing kind that indicates you've dialed a wrong number, or it's out of service._

_I don't know how that's possible. I know this is the number he's been calling from. I'll keep trying, but if I can't get through to him in the next week, I'm driving into the city and tracking him down myself; I don't care what the risk is with my mother. There's got to be some kind of campus directory. I just have to let him know this has all been an act. A horrible, hateful, disgusting act that I'm stuck in and can't get free from until after a year of marriage to Alec._

_Will Edward even listen to me? **Again?** He already heard my sob story last month when I asked for forgiveness over and over. Is there any chance in hell he'll forgive me...**again?**_

I sigh rather dramatically and shake my head. Of course I couldn't get in touch with Edward later that night or for the next week. He'd chucked his cell phone into the LOVE fountain in Center City just after leaving that final message for me.

How apropos.

Calling me for the last time and then deep-sixing our only form of communication in a fountain that's dedicated to love.

John Hughes couldn't write a better script.

_October 7, 2006_

_I just got back from the Penn campus. The student union wouldn't release anything but Edward's phone number. They wouldn't give me his address either. I used the campus phones to dial him and got nothing but consistent rings until a robotic voice mail picked up. I have no idea who I'm calling. Could be the wrong number, for all I know._

_My head hurts. My heart hurts._

_I don't know if I'll ever track him down and he's only going to keep hating me._

I put the book down and scrub my hands over my face.

I need a freaking drink to get through this angst.

_November 23, 2006 ~Thanksgiving~_

_I've got nothing to feel thankful for today. Except that my Dad still seems safe from any financial blackmail. He's completely oblivious to my horrid attitude. I suppose he doesn't see me as any different than I've ever been before. My Mom announced that the date for my wedding is set. December 24, 2007. Christmas Eve._

_Awesome._

_Another holiday ruined forever. Not only will I consider my birthday the day that never was, but I'll be in mourning for Christmas knowing that's the day I've officially turned away from Edward by tying the knot with Alec._

_I couldn't give a shit about the plans. Alec's childhood friend is going to be my maid of honor, because I don't have any fucking friends that I want to watch me go through with this crap. Anyway, she and my mom are already the best of buds and making all the necessary appointments and arrangements. Like I said, I don't give a crap. Just send me down the freaking aisle and point me toward the groom._

_I'll show up in my white dress and say "I do" for my Dad and for Edward. How fucking ironic. Marrying someone I can barely stand for the sake of the two men I love most in the world. I'll do it to keep them safe, to keep my mom and Royce from going through with their reprehensible plans. Even though they may not understand my reasons right now...and possibly never will... it's my only choice at this point._

I drain my wine glass and grab the bottle to pour another. Turning the page, I realize I've come to the final entry.

_December 23, 2007_

_I just got home from the city. I was bound and determined to find him. I've been to Penn at least a half a dozen times this past year looking for info on Edward._

_Nobody seems to know who he is, except today my stalking paid off...sort of. I sat on a bench near Houston Hall, the student union, for most of the day. The campus is all but evacuated for the winter holidays, but this building still had people walking in and out of it. I happened to hear somebody scream out the name, "CULLEN" and I whipped my head around in time to see Edward walking through the doors, holding hands with some blonde and laughing. He looked so happy, so carefree._

_I waited over a year to get a chance to explain myself, but seeing him like that today...I thought, why bother? He looks happy. He looks safe._

_Just as I expected and feared a long time ago, he's moved on without me._

_I have no business coming around anymore._

_He doesn't deserve that distraction, not when things appear pretty great for him from where I'm sitting._

_I'm getting married tomorrow. I shouldn't even bother writing anymore. Maybe in a year, after my divorce, I'll consider writing again._

_At this point, I just need to stop, close the journal and walk away. Too many memories flood these pages._

I sit on the sofa, rubbing my temples. That's it. The next day I got married. A wedding ceremony, a reception and then a car ride that changed all of our lives forever.

The answers end here. Half of me feels relieved; the other half is still wishing there was more information around the corner...on the next page, but that's all she wrote...literally.

"Hey."

Edward's voice startles me. I must have been in such a fog, I didn't hear him come into the house.

"Hi." I attempt to muster a half-smile, his reaction indicating that I clearly didn't pull it off.

He notices the journal on the coffee table and sits down next to me, grabbing my legs and swinging them up onto his lap. Taking my left foot, he starts to massage.

_Oh sweet, merciful heaven. What isn't this man good at?_

"What's the story, pretty girl?"

"Story's over. I read the last couple of chapters just now."

"Oh, yeah?" he pauses, "Anything enlightening in there?"

I shake my head. "Just that I tried calling you back that night you saw me at that club in Philly, and of course I couldn't get through because your phone was sitting at the bottom of a fountain."

Edward stops massaging, his eyes boring into mine absorbing my words. A few seconds later, his head falls onto the back of the sofa. I notice his nostrils flare, his jaw tighten and I know what must be running through his mind.

"Hey. Don't start blaming yourself, okay? You had no idea that I'd try and contact you. I'd ignored you for weeks. I think your reaction was well within reason for the circumstances as you knew them."

He stays silent and I continue. "Apparently, I tried to find you in Philly for the next year. It said I went onto the Penn campus looking for you several times to no avail. Until one day...I found you."

His head snaps up, his look confused and sort of shocked.

"**WHAT**? I never saw you, what are you talking about? What did it say?" he asks frantically.

"Seems I stalked you until I was finally successful. Ready for the date I spotted you?"

He swallows hard, waiting for me to lower the boom.

"December twenty-third. The day-"

"...before you got married," he finishes with a somber tone. Then adds a "motherfucker" for good measure.

He reaches blindly for my hand and once we make contact, he threads his fingers through mine. He's still staring at the rotation of the ceiling fan blades, but he needs the connection. I need it, too.

"You chickened out, then? Did it say what happened when you saw me?"

"Just that you were coming out of the student union and you were holding some blonde's hand. You looked like you were happy and…well… that you'd gotten over me. I guess a moment of unselfish clarity took over and I just walked away."

I hear him mutter something under his breath resembling, "…never got over you, Bella." Though it's a sweet sentiment…and quite possibly true, it still makes me sad.

"Blonde?" he interrupts my melancholy thoughts, "oh man...Maria!" he gasps, his memory kicking in, "Jasper's lab partner. We'd gone out for a few months that winter...now I remember."

His thumb is rubbing across the back of my hand...calming me, calming him. He rolls his face toward mine with a regretful look in his eye, his lips set in a grim line.

"Sorry," he utters, barely above a whisper, "if I'd known you were there..." he trails off looking back toward the ceiling.

"It would've been ugly and unnecessary. After everything I'd put you through...I can't imagine you'd have given me a warm reception, y'know?"

He swallows hard again, with a slight nod. "Yeah, maybe you're right." His voice cracks a bit during the delivery.

"Hey." I tug on his hand and he turns toward me again. "Let's go to bed. I need you...I need us."

We walk upstairs and slowly strip each other of our clothes. It doesn't take much coaxing until I'm slick enough for him to enter me.

I wrap my body around his while we sit in the middle of the bed. I rock over him as he thrusts upwards, swallowing gasps and moans from each other.

Whispers of love drown out the thoughts of lost time and regret from the past.

We connect in the best way and fall apart in each other's arms before collapsing, sweaty, spent and more sure of our love than ever before.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Red or white?" Edward holds up the two bottles offering our dinner guests a choice.

"Red, please."

"Red for me, Al?"

"White, thanks."

"Rose?" Edward offers.

"Umm, I'm going to just drink water, thanks."

It's as if someone let the needle drag across an old vinyl record. Six heads whip around toward Rose who's turned down a glass of wine for probably the first time in her life.

She widens her eyes, eyebrows raised ready to challenge the crowd.

"_Rosalie_," Alice starts, "do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

I see Emmett smile from behind his bottle of Rolling Rock.

"Well, I figured it might be smart to lay off the drinks for a while."

I narrow my eyes and start in on her. "Oh, yeah? How long is this self-imposed prohibition going to last?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes but then can't stop the smile that shines through.

I know it before she says it.

"About seven months or so, give or take a couple weeks."

Our cheers erupt with clapping, whistles, hugs and pats on the back.

Rose and Emmett are going to be parents. I couldn't be more thrilled. I'm going to be an aunt for a third time.

The phone rings in the kitchen and Edward excuses himself from the merriment in the dining room to answer.

"Here. I'll finish pouring." James happily takes over for his brother. I smile and nod, giving Emmett a hug as tears of happiness gather in the corners of my eyes.

When I hear Edward answering the call, I enter the kitchen.

"Yes, she's here. May I ask who's calling?"

I look at him inquisitively and mouth, "Who is it?"

Shaking his head and narrowing his eyes, he replies, "Uh, okay. Hang on just a sec."

"Who is it?" I question, softly.

"Bellevue Hospital. A nurse wants to speak with you." He hands me the phone with a shrug and a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Hello, this is Bella."

"Hi, Ms. King? This is Shelley Cartwright, I'm a hospice nurse at Bellevue Hospital in New York City."

I nod my head, "Okay. How can I help you?"

Edward crosses his arms and leans against the kitchen island.

"We have a patient here who's asking for you. He says you're his next of kin."

I can't imagine I've heard her correctly. "Pardon me?" I shake my head. "Next of kin?"

"Yes, ma'am. For a Mr. Royce King. He says you're his daughter-in-law. He was just admitted to our hospice a couple of hours ago and doesn't have much time, to be perfectly honest, ma'am. Mr. King insisted we call; he's desperate for you to come to see him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh snap! Cliffie-saurus Rex!**

**We're winding down, my sweet friends. Methinks one, _maaaaybe_ two chapters left, depending on my wordiness factor. An epilogue will follow that. And then, as Momo and I would say,_ "la finita la festa" _...party's over. :(**

**That being said, I won't be posting a chapter next Wednesday (7/4). I'm leaving NJ this Saturday evening; the long drive to GA taking us through the night as we arrive Sunday afternoon. I've been organizing and packing up all week and haven't had a lick of time to write a word. Once we get home and unpack, my life will settle again and I will find the time to compose my thoughts for our final chapter(s). Thank you for your understanding on the week's hiatus. Come over to the Last Call FB group and have a drink while you wait! :) **

**Thank you to Team Callward/Cabanaward: LaMomo and I are MFEO...it's creepy-scary just how much we have in common. I fall in love with her more and more every day. She tidies up the hell out of these chapters. Thank her for me, wouldja? I do it all the time, but I think she deserves more accolades. J/S. ****Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween are the best pre-reading Cabana Girls and friends a Yummy could have. Love them hard.**

**To my Call Girls, readers, reviewers, tweeters, pimpers, favoriters, alerters and lurkers; I do this for you. Thank you so, so much. Heaven knows I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your constant support. I'm thrilled and blessed every day knowing you've taken this journey with me.**

**Last Call Girl T-shirts are hitting the post office this week! If you ordered one, it's on its way shortly, bb!**

**The Cape will never be the same. Had a fantabulous long weekend with three amazing friends. Can't wait to do it again someday. Sluddles, girls...lots and lots of sluddles.**

**I promise music, picture and written teasers over the next two weeks. Thanks again for being understanding of the craziness of my schedule! And an early Happy Independence Day to my American friends since I won't post again before the Fourth of July xoxo**


	33. There Goes a Fighter

*****Please. Please. PLEASE make sure you're signed in when you leave a review.**

** I LOVE replying but won't be able to if you're listed as a "Guest". Thank you!*****

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Thirty-Two~<strong>

**BPOV**

I'm sitting at the head of the dining room table. Edward's pulled up a chair alongside me, and has his hand clasped over mine. I just spent the last five minutes explaining what happened during my phone call with the hospice nurse.

I'm torn and I need to hear from my friends. They've never let me down before, I know they'll all help me work this out and fast. Apparently, Royce doesn't have much time for me to hem and haw over this decision to visit.

"So, what do I do?" I ask the sea of faces. They all show varying degrees of bewilderment and anger...a reaction akin to my peeing in their cornflakes.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. He doesn't deserve anything from you, Bella. Least of all your time and energy in schlepping all the way up to New York City to be next to him at his deathbed."

"Emmett-"

"No Jazz, FUCK THAT!" Emmett jumps up from his chair and starts pacing the dining room floor like a crazed, caged tiger. "Where the fuck was he? Where the fuck was he for the **three months** she was in a goddamn coma!"

"Em... hon, calm down," Rose whispers, stunned at her husband's uncharacteristic outburst of fury.

He whips his head to face her, nostrils flaring; he's so wound up, he can't help but continue. "WE were there, Jazz. You and I! I was there stretching her arms and legs every fucking day. Talking to her, willing her to wake up so her aunt could find some peace. Every day I was next to her, hoping to God that this beautiful girl could open her eyes and have the brainpower to form a fucking word! I was with her! A complete stranger, imagining all the things I wanted to go right for her so she could get some semblance of her life back together. He's got NO fucking right to call for her after all this time!"

I have never, EVER seen Emmett so visibly upset. He's beet-red in the face. Multiple veins are popping in his neck and forehead, and his eyes are glassy like he could break down and cry at any moment.

I've always known that Emmett loves me and looks at me like a little sister...but I've never seen him so riled up and beside himself in all the years I've known him.

Emmett's reaction stirs conflicting feelings in my heart. I don't want him to hurt, but my God, look at this amazing person I've had in my corner since the moment my chart was dropped on his desk.

"Bella, what do you think? I mean, would you _want_ to see this guy after all this time?" James questions, quietly.

I shrug and see Emmett's eyes widen, his chin jutting out at the mere thought that I'd entertain going to New York to see Royce. Before I get a second to defend myself, Jasper speaks up again.

"Emmett, I know. We were there every step of the way. And we have no clue what King was thinking at the time. No, he never showed up to Bella's bedside, but he'd just buried his son, too."

"Yeah, and his best friend and lover, now that we know all the shit from Bella's journal. This guy sounds like the scum of the fucking earth!" Rose adds her two cents. "He doesn't deserve a minute from her."

"Okay, everybody, take a deep breath," Jasper attempts to soothe the crowd.

Emmett continues to seethe, his hands crossed on top of his head. He's still pacing, probably wearing down the tread on his Nikes.

"Hey," Edward turns toward me, his voice calm and collected, "this is your call, you know that, right?" I'm watching Emmett while Edward studies me. "Whatever you wanna do." He's holding both my hands now, his thumbs rubbing across my knuckles. I chance a quick look at Alice who's staring down her brother.

"Emmett, come on. Don't put more pressure on her than she already feels." Alice chimes in, softly.

"Bells, look," Emmett starts, "you gotta do what you've gotta do...I just...I don't know...you owe him nothing, okay?" He throws his body back into the dining room chair and chugs what remains of his beer.

Poor Emmett. This caught him so off guard.

HA! I suppose he should get in line.

"I think...I think I really want to know what he could possibly want to say to me." My friends give subtle, reassuring smiles...some more than others. "I guess I'm just hoping that he can answer more of my questions. I'm not looking for a relationship with him, that's for sure."

Everyone is silent, some nodding here and there. Emmett fiddles with his napkin, shredding the thing to smithereens, and then looks up at me.

"Alright. I've taken a breath...and I'm ready to speak rationally," he looks me right in the eye, his index finger poking the table with every syllable he utters. "You have every right to do what you want to do. And I _will_ support you...we all will, I'm sure. But...please, tell me you won't go alone."

"Hell no, I wouldn't ever let her do that," Edward interrupts. "It's non-negotiable."

I nod my head, never even remotely considering the possibility that I'd go alone to see my...former father-in-law. _Holy shit_. I can't believe this is going to happen.

"Alright. Executive decision. I'm going, Edward's coming with me. I just wanna hear what he has to say. I mean, the man's dying...like, days...maybe only hours left to live. For all I know, he'll be on ice by the time I get up to New York."

Everyone sits silently, absorbing my words.

"Okay, next topic. Moving on." I casually state, my final words on the matter.

"Yeah, let's talk about good stuff... like we have a baby on the way!" Alice claps, bouncing in her seat.

"When did you find out, Roe?" I ask while reaching across the table to squeeze her hand in excitement.

Emmett laughs and smiles, his dimples suddenly a mile-deep and I know he's feeling better now that we've switched gears. A proud papa already.

"Em and I were on the boardwalk in Ocean City last Saturday night. We snacked on Johnson's caramel corn while mini-golfing…and I felt fine, right?" She looks to her husband for clarification and he nods.

"After that, we headed to Mack and Manco for pizza and I only ate one slice and felt kinda nauseous—"

"And you **KNOW** Rosie can put away dang near half a pie when she's good and hungry," Emmett chimes in.

"I know!" Rosalie agrees. "So after one slice, I'm feeling sick. And the next thing I know, I'm across the way at the Music Pier barfing!" She cringes when she gets to the end of her sentence, probably realizing that maybe now's not the best time to share this graphic stuff when we're ready to serve a huge dinner. "Sorry, that was really inappropriate dinner chatter," she mutters, causing all of us to crack up in laughter.

"No worries. Just get to the peeing-on-a-stick part!" Alice shouts, excitedly.

"Yeah, cause THAT'S appropriate dinner chatter!" Jasper interrupts, chuckling, earning a smack on the backside of his head by his wife.

"Well anyway, my brain just started going a mile a minute and I was suddenly convinced I was pregnant! I made Em stop at the CVS before we got home and three minutes after we walked in the door that night, we knew!"

She's absolutely glowing, sharing her happy tale.

I breathe a sigh of relief looking around at all my friends, listening with rapt attention to Emmett and Rosalie tell their story in tandem. The cloud of doom, which descended a mere fifteen minutes ago, has blown out to sea, replaced by sunnier skies and a spectacular horizon.

"Well, I'd like to propose a toast," James stands, holding his beer. "Here's to the fantastic summer we've all had...I think it's clear that some things are meant to be." He winks at Charlotte and then turns to find Edward who's just put his arm around my shoulders. "We all have a lot to be thankful for _and_ to happily prepare for. So, for this awesome summer and many more to come, happy Labor Day!"

We all echo with shouts of "Cheers!" and clink glasses.

The one thought that lingers with me as I look on the smiling faces of the people I love most in this world: _definitely_ meant to be.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Our friends have gone and the kitchen looks immaculate. You'd never know we just hosted a Labor Day party for the last eleven hours.

James and Edward outdid themselves in the kitchen. Barbequed spare ribs, chicken breasts, burgers, dogs and kielbasa. Potato salad with garlic and dill, tomato salad, grilled vegetables, marinated Portobello mushrooms, corn on the cob…it was an obscene amount of food. And then for dessert, Charlotte made the most decadent banana pudding known to man and Rosalie made this phenomenal chocolate Kahlua trifle, even though she didn't allow herself a bite. Jasper told her that a splash of liqueur baked into the cake wouldn't hurt the baby, but she didn't want to take any chances. Poor thing. She's probably nervous that we got the little zygote all schnockered up on sangria during that girls' bonding session we held last month!

We all ended up in the pool before the night was over. Splashing wars led to chicken fights which led to smack-talk about who could make the biggest splash with a cannonball. You might think Emmett would've cleaned up in that category, but somehow James's splash stretched farther and higher, much to Emmett's chagrin. He vowed there'd be a rematch next summer, which James gladly agreed to.

It was an awesome day and evening we spent together. The last night we'll all be in the same spot for a while, I think. The school year is about to start, which means Rosalie is bound to a Monday through Friday schedule working with kids. With Tristan starting kindergarten next week, Alice will be tied to their home in Philly. Emmett and Jasper never truly had their summer off…they just managed to take days here and there, aside from that two-week vacation surrounding the Fourth of July that Jasper was off from the hospital.

Charlotte is living in New York City, helping her Mom look after her Dad. She also just got a fantastic position with Fendi and secured a luxury apartment on the Upper West Side overlooking Central Park. James helped her move into her new place last weekend. I suppose they're both about to log a boatload of miles on their cars.

Switching the towels from the washer to the dryer, I hear Edward punching in the alarm code for the front door.

"Hey." He suddenly appears in the doorway to the laundry room, leaning on the door jamb in the sexy way that only my boyfriend can pull off.

"Hi." I straighten up from my crouched position. "I just needed to get the towels into the dryer before bed. Tonight was so much fun."

He gives me that crooked grin, nodding, "It was."

"Thank you." I wrap my hands around his waist and bury my face in his chest. "For everything."

"You're welcome, but I don't know why you're thanking me. There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be than here with you, Bella." He leans down and claims my lips. After a few soft kisses, he traces his tongue along my bottom lip. Our tongues tangle gently while he cups his hands around my jaw. My fingers dance up the length of his arms and weave into his hair, causing him to groan.

"C'mon. I need to get you upstairs and out of this wet bathing suit," he whispers, nibbling on my earlobe, "you've got chills all over your body."

"Pretty…sure…you're the rea-heee-son…for the…chills," I gasp out as he's sucking and biting my neck. He moves his hands down my side and under my ass, lifting me with ease. I love when he picks me up; wrapping my legs around his hips is like a reflex.

"Upstairs, pretty girl. I've been eyeing you in this bikini for the last two hours. Stop playing with my emotions."

I giggle into his neck as he takes the back stairs two at a time and busts through the master bedroom door.

We get to the foot of the bed and he stands me up on it. I'm now towering over him by at least a foot, putting his mouth at perfect nipple-level. He face dives onto the mini-triangle excuse for a bikini top and starts blowing his hot breath through the damp fabric. It's driving me wild.

While his fingers work the strings behind my back, I'm trying my best to pull his shirt up and over his head.

After freeing me from my top, he pulls away to yank his shirt off and unbutton his jeans. He tugs them down just enough so I can see he's gone commando, though he doesn't pull them all the way off.

_Tease._

Next thing I know, he wraps his arms behind my knees and tips me back so that I flop onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

He chuckles as he crawls up my body and attacks my mouth with his. His kisses are hungry and needy, which helps because it's exactly how I'm feeling right now. He pins my arms with his into the soft sheets, weaving his fingers through mine as I tighten my hold on his hands.

"Edward…_please_," I manage to beg as he moves back down my body and begins untying the sides of my bikini bottom...

With.

His.

Teeth.

His lips and tongue assist in the untying process. Meanwhile, he slips two fingers under the fabric, circling my soaked core, teasing me mercilessly but never dipping inside. I'm writhing in want and I don't think I can take much more of this exquisite agony.

_Unnnnngh_. This man, EVERYTHING about him, will surely be the death of me.

Once both knotted bows are undone, he slips the fabric out from under me and pins my thighs open urgently. One torturously slow lick up my pussy and I can feel my legs starting to twitch. His hot breath and soft lips assault my wet heat unlike anything he's ever done before. The stubble from his chin is creating a delicious burning trail along the sensitive skin of my inner thighs.

"Oh God, please…please!"

Moments before I feel myself reaching the edge, he whispers, "I can't deny you any longer."

Edward rises up on his bare knees, he managed to get his jeans off and he's such a ninja that I don't even know when he did it. Then, in a quick but sexy as hell motion, he slips one arm under my back, while the other remains across my chest, and delicately flips me over onto my stomach.

I turn my face to the side and feel him crawl up my back and rest his body on mine. I help by spreading my legs apart as I feel the tip of his cock at my very slick, very ready entrance. He gently kisses and bites my shoulder as he pushes inside, eliciting a groan of pleasure from both of us.

"Oh, my God," I sigh. This position is one we've not tried yet, but it feels fabulous. His strokes are long and deliberate, his cheek now resting on mine. With each thrust, I squeak and mewl in pleasure from the fullness.

I feel his body rise up and his forehead rest between my shoulder blades. He's watching us, watching his cock claim me over and over. I wish I could see the view. It must be so damn alluring.

"Edward," I start panting.

"I know. _Damn_, you're so fucking sexy," he moans in response. "If you could see what I see."

The friction building is incredible as his pace increases. "I feel you, baby. You're right there. Come on, pretty girl."

Edward's hand slips under my breast and tugs on my nipple, pinching, rolling it between his fingers while his lips and tongue come back to my neck and attack me in the most enticing of ways.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," I cry out and my eyes squeeze shut, my orgasm taking over.

The sound of our skin slapping together gets louder as Edward's hips piston until he digs his forehead back into my shoulder. I'm clenching my inner walls, knowing that drives him crazy after he's come. He's so sensitive and it draws out his pleasure even more.

Seconds later, he collapses on my back, breathing heavily and placing lazy kisses along my arm until he rolls off my back and gathers me into a perfect spoon position.

"That was…"

"Yeah…it really was."

Our heavy breathing calms as a minute of silence goes by. "I love you, Edward," I call out to the darkness since I'm not facing him. He tightens his hold around my waist and snakes his hand up to find mine. We thread our fingers together and he kisses me again between my shoulders.

"I love you, Bella. So much…it overwhelms me sometimes."

I turn over in his arms so he can pull me close, entwining our legs.

"Me, too. This has been the best summer of my life. The last three months have given me the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. And you've been next to me... right there with me, for every single one of them. I don't know how to repay you…to ever thank you for all you've done for me." A lump has formed in my throat and a tear escapes over the bridge of my nose, slipping into my other eye.

"Hey," he tips my chin up to meet his eyes in the moonlight shining into the bedroom. "No repayment necessary, no thanks necessary. I told you earlier, I'm exactly where I wanna be, where I'm meant to be, Bella." He kisses me softly, his lips pulling gently on mine.

"I have an idea," I whisper, hopeful.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"Move in with me. Stay with me here. Come home to me every night."

He huffs, smiling widely and kisses me again. His arms wrap tightly around my back as he pulls me on top of his chest. "There's no going back on this offer, love. If I move in, you won't ever get me to leave, you know." My hair dangles down, tickling his face and causing him to chuckle as he tucks it back behind my ears.

"Promise?" I smile, nuzzling my face into the welcoming crook of his sexy, scruffy neck.

"Promise."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"How you doing? You okay?" Edward questions me for the forty-seventh time in the last hour.

It makes me smile, and also makes me want to leap out of the car, vomit, and run right back to Long Beach Island.

I may want to wait another minute, though. We're currently driving through the Lincoln Tunnel and tunnels creep me out. If the narrow sidewalk running its length shows one speck of gathered moisture, I'm convinced the whole thing will collapse and we'll be swimming in the Hudson River in no time.

I have issues.

I nod and squeeze his hand. I love that he always holds my hand, always wanting to keep me assured that he's by my side.

It's just another aspect of never-ending comfort that Edward provides. I think I fall more in love with him every single day. And I can't wait to get back to LBI to help him pack up his belongings at his parents' home and move them into my house.

_I can't believe I'm going to live with a boy!_ My inner teenager starts squealing, jumping around and doing a cheer, complete with pom-poms and a megaphone.

"I'm good. I'll be better once we're there and just in the moment, I think. It's the anticipation that's driving me bonkers right now."

It's his turn to nod and kiss my hand. "I get it. I'm gonna be right there with you, okay? Unless…" he trails off and I notice him swallow hard.

"Unless?"

He shrugs, "Unless…unless you want to be alone with him. Hear what he has to say without me listening in. He might say some stuff…"

"Edward, I don't think he could say anything that I wouldn't want you to hear as well. My journal might not have mentioned it, but he sure as hell had a hand in keeping you and me apart all those years ago, too. He owes us both an explanation." I get my back up. "He couldn't possibly say anything that would hurt or embarrass me any more than my journal has already done. I brought bitchiness and entitlement to a whole new level. Anything he mentions won't add or take away from my opinion of who I was back then…"

"Bella—"

"No, seriously. I'm not trying to act crazy or get all self-loathing again…I'm just stating the facts. I know and accept that you've moved past the girl I was and what I did to you back then. I may never understand it, but I'm beyond grateful for it. I can only imagine the level of pain I inflicted on you over the years, yet somehow, you're still here holding my hand. But as far as Royce is concerned…there's nothing he'll say that I'd be worried for you to hear."

His fingers readjust on the steering wheel, he purses his lips and considers my last statement thoughtfully, "Okay, babe. Whatever you need, I'm there."

I allow my head to fall back onto the seat and I turn to him. "Thank you," I whisper, "again…for everything."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Hi. I'm Bella…Isabella King. Here to see Royce King…my-uhh," I clear my throat of the bullfrog that's suddenly taken up residence, "father-in-law; _**FORMER **_father-in-law."

The receptionist smiles and grabs a chart from a sorter tray on a shelf behind her. "Certainly, Miss. Just sign your name for yourself and your guest. Here are some visitor passes. Please return them when you come back down."

I smile and thank her, locating the elevators to ride up to the third floor, the hospice wing.

Edward hasn't said a word since he put the car in park and handed his keys off to the valet.

"Are you okay? You nervous?" I ask him, jokingly, but also concerned that maybe this is too much for him to handle all of a sudden.

He shakes his head rapidly, eyebrows scrunched toward the center of his forehead, lips sort of frowning. "No, no… I'm good. You good?"

I smile, huffing and standing on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear. "I'm perfect; because you're here with me."

He steals a quick, chaste kiss as the doors open to allow us in.

I walk confidently up to the nurses' station and introduce myself. A young girl in pink scrubs leads us to the first room of the corridor whose door is slightly ajar.

"Since he arrived on Sunday, he's spent most of his time sleeping or reading. He doesn't say much, but I know he'll be thrilled to see you. When he does talk, you're his favorite topic!" the nurse cheerily adds, having no clue of the history behind my relationship with her patient.

"Thank you," I offer as she smiles and walks back to the desk.

Edward and I have a silent conversation with our eyes.

_I'm ready, you ready?_

_Yup, let's do this._

I knock on the door with three hard raps, there's no audible response, so I push the door open and walk in, Edward right on my heels.

"Royce?" I speak softly, concerned that he might be sleeping. His head is facing the window overlooking a lush garden with a brick path, benches lining its trail. His face looks tanned. His hair, once jet-black, is now smattered with a salt and pepper look. He has a plastic tube stretching across his face, most likely providing him oxygen.

I walk closer to the foot of his bed and stop, seeing that his eyes are open.

"Royce." He blinks and turns to face me.

"Isabella?" I nod in response, offering no smile. He doesn't deserve one; of that much I'm certain.

He smiles. "Thank you for coming, I didn't think you would. The girl I knew all those years ago wouldn't have come, that's for sure." His voice is scratchy.

"I'm fairly confident that you contributed to the character of 'the girl you knew'," I use air quotes to emphasize my irritation.

He nods. "You're right. Your mother; Gianna and I…none of us was ever too concerned about Alec's or your behavior or your treatment of others…we gave you a life of privilege and it held no boundaries. I suppose the only reason you're here now is because you have your father's DNA coursing through your veins."

"That and the fact that I've been surrounded by loving, caring and honest people for the last three and a half years since I woke up."

"You look well. How've you been?"

_How have I been?_ Is this guy kidding me?

"Royce, did you really want to talk about how I've been? You didn't bother to find me at all in the last few years since the accident. Let's not be stupid and pretend you ever truly cared about me. If I ever mattered to you, you might have shown up to my bedside, called me, sent me ten dollars in a birthday card…something!" I can feel the heat creeping up my neck, I'm sure my face is flushed in anger and anxiety.

Edward, who's been standing quietly in the entryway, must have moved, because Royce quickly turns his head to focus on the distraction.

"And you are…" he starts and then understanding dawns on him. "Wait…I know you. The Flanders pool boy, right?" Even years later, Royce's tone sounds supremely condescending.

"Cabana boy, yes." Edward answers, his tone sober.

Royce chuckles, laughing at an inside joke where only he knows the punch line.

"And you're here with Isabella?" His look is incredulous.

"Bella and I are together, yes."

Royce turns back to me, a shocked and almost impressed look on his face.

"Maybe you never did change, Isabella," he bites back. "You always had a thing for this kid, always denying my Alec. Was this guy by your side from the moment you were hospitalized after the accident?"

"_**Hospitalized**_? You make it sound like I was admitted for a staph infection, Royce! I WAS FIGHTING FOR MY FUCKING LIFE! Unlike my mother and your son who were D.O.A.!" He flinches at my harsh words, but I'm on a tear and couldn't care less if his feelings are hurt. "And my poor father who suffered through two surgeries only to die on the table with his chest cracked open. Merry fucking Christmas to all of us! Jesus! Does it really matter when Edward found me?" I throw my arms in the air. "**_You_** weren't there, that's for damn sure! And I'm sorry; what was it you called me? Your **_daughter-in-law_**? _That's_ the funniest thing I've heard since I woke up from a GODDAMN EIGHTY-EIGHT DAY COMA! You should take your act on the road!" My chest is heaving. I never fly off the handle like that. His snarled accusation just made me lose it!

"Are you finished?" Royce asks, eyebrows raised.

"That depends…are you?" I temper my anger as best I can.

He nods and lifts his hand, palm up, offering me a seat in the high-back chair next to his bed. Edward walks over as well and drags the other chair to the foot of the bed. My man wants a front row seat for this one. I can dig it…I wish there was a concession guy wandering around offering cotton candy, popcorn and glow-in-the-dark necklaces, or even those light-up wands that twirl around with characters on the end. Tristan always suckers me into buying those things for him. Anyway, they'd be great right now.

"I didn't summon you to New York to fight. I just wanted to make contact with you. Staring death in the face is an eye-opening experience, to say the least. It's made me question many of the choices I've made in my life."

It's my turn to raise one pointy eyebrow at him. I've managed to perfect it in the last ten minutes. "Which choices in particular are you questioning?"

"I loved your mother, Isabella. My life ended the night she perished."

"Uh huh. And your son? Did he matter to you?" Unmoved, my comebacks are flippant.

"Of course he did, he was my pride and joy…but he wasn't mine to hold onto. When you're a parent, you have your children under your wings for a finite amount of time. I cherished the years I had with him, but I was sending him off to live his life on his own accord…it was your mother I wanted and needed by my side for the rest of my years."

I shake my head. I don't know this man at all. I have a very vague recollection of who he was from when I was a little girl, but my everyday interaction with him didn't come into play until my high school years, when I started dating his son.

"You know Royce, this would really be a lovely sentiment, if you hadn't been a married man and my mother hadn't been a married woman. I mean, your poor wife…didn't she matter to you at all?"

He takes a deep breath and fiddles with the call button dangling from the side railing of his bed.

"Of course she did. Gianna was the mother of my son. But Alec was her whole world. She was a doting mother who became consumed with being only that, a mother. Being a wife wasn't as important to her. Alec was always her number one priority. And I'm a selfish bastard."

"Ya think?" I cut in, not at all concerned that I sound hideous right now. Being in this man's presence has stirred something in me. I don't like it. I don't feel comfortable being so hostile. It's not in my nature…at least…not anymore. I can't speak for the old Isabella right now. She's a stranger to me, thank God.

"Anyway, Gianna and I were good friends. Whether or not she knew about my affair with your mother is a mystery."

"Well, I knew about it. I started suspecting the two of you when I was fifteen years old! I imagine a woman with a brain, more than twice my age, probably assumed something was going on."

He sighs and looks back out on the garden. "Perhaps we weren't able to hide our feelings as well as we'd hoped."

I close my eyes and turn away for a minute. I find Edward's gorgeous face staring back at me…bolstering me. He gives me a small smile of encouragement right before I address Royce again. "Didn't you care about my father at all? I mean, you were his friend and business partner long before you started the affair with my mother, am I right?"

"Yes. Charles and I were very close. He loved me like a brother and I took advantage of him in the most reprehensible of ways. Do you remember the trips we all used to take to the Caymans?"

I shake my head. This guy is seriously twisted. One second he's talking about his wonderful friendship with my dad and the next he's all blasé about his cheating and lying to keep up an affair with my mom. Oh, and now we're talking about family vacations, I guess?

_Seriously_ fucking whacked.

"You don't remember the Caymans? We went every year!" He asks again, perplexed by my first answer.

"Royce, I don't remember anything! I was in a fucking coma for over three months! The brain injuries I suffered caused me to lose my memory!" I shout that one a little too loudly. A nurse walking by stops short and peeks her head in the room.

"Everything okay in here, Mr. King?"

"Fine, yes, fine."

"Okay, then." She smiles and steps back out.

Royce turns back to me and narrows his eyes, mulling over what I just said to him. "I don't understand." His mouth opens and closes a few times before he continues. Clearly he knows nothing of what I've gone through since the accident. "You have some kind of amnesia, then? Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are. I remember you from when I was a very little girl. I found a journal from my high school years and you're mentioned throughout the entries as well. I've also seen pictures of our family times in Ocean City…so yes, I know who you are. Getting the call on Sunday though, that you listed me as your next of kin was a little shocking. Considering you never bothered to track me down even when you knew I survived the crash."

"Like I said earlier, my life ended when your mother died. I was sad to lose Charles and Alec, of course. And then Gianna couldn't go on after Alec's death, so she took her own life. It was a very heartbreaking time…but in the end, it was the loss of your mother that put me over the edge."

A silence settles in the room. I honestly don't know where to go from here. I know I want to ask him about what he did to Edward and me, but he seems to just want to get things off his chest. Maybe the topic of us will come up.

"Well, since you don't remember much, I have to ask…do you at least remember Alec?"

I shake my head. "No. Unfortunately, or maybe it's fortunately, I don't remember him at all."

"Why would you say, 'Fortunately'?"

"Because he was cheating on me for almost all of our relationship and possibly until the day he died. What a fabulous way to start a marriage," I deadpan.

"Isabella, Alec did love you. He treated you well. He doted on you. You were never very affectionate with him. And much like what happened in my marriage to Gianna, he went elsewhere seeking an intimate connection." He trails off, lost in thought…reminiscing, perhaps. "You can't help who you love."

I look back over at Edward and give him a sad smile. He leans forward, his elbows on his knees and digs his fingers into his eyes. God, things were so screwed up back then._ Everyone_ stood in our way years ago, but it didn't matter…it never changed how I felt about him. At least, Royce speaks the truth on that point. You really can't help who you fall in love with.

"It was my understanding that you and…" he trails off, raising his eyebrows at Edward, waiting for one of us to fill in the blank with his name.

"Edward."

"Yes, you and Edward…were an item back then. Was that not the case?"

"No. From what I read in my journals, we were ordered to break up when I was fourteen years old and then I spent the next few years on Alec's arm. Until one day…" my voice is rising, "I was blackmailed by my mother into saying 'yes' to an engagement!" I'm feeling bold at the moment, so I decide to go for broke and challenge him. "Apparently, I would never have accepted Alec's proposal, but my mother forced my hand. She said you had a part in that. Is that true?"

He nods, solemnly. "It is. Alec cared for you, yes, but he knew marrying you was a smart financial choice as well. The merging of our families guaranteed us a fortune if it worked out. All the same, I knew it wasn't going to stop his affair with that Brooke girl, but that didn't matter to me. I was only concerned about the dollar signs."

"You're a real romantic, Royce. Let me tell ya." I roll my eyes at his calculated insensitivity. Cheating assholes, the lot of them.

"Hey, here's a question. How did you ever get my father to agree to a marriage when he was told that you and Alec tried to bet me in a poker game? Trying to give me away to the winner as some sex prize!"

"I simply denied it." He turns to Edward and quirks his eyebrow. "Alec and I figured you ratted us out. Even if the two of you weren't sneaking around behind Alec's back, nobody was blind. You spent years ogling Isabella from a distance." Royce barbs in a slimy tone and turns back to me. "Anyhow, we explained to Charles that Edward spoke purely out of jealousy and that we'd never compromise your safety. Your father believed us," Royce shrugs as he concludes his vile explanation, "he had no reason not to."

I make eye contact with Edward. His jaw is tense, his nostrils, flaring. He exhales loudly and shakes his head. A fool could see that Edward is beyond furious right now. If Royce wasn't on his deathbed, I'm pretty sure he'd have a broken nose and two black eyes by now, courtesy of my pissed off boyfriend.

"Charles only ever saw Alec treat you with respect and love, showering you with the gifts you demanded. And from what I recall, you always kept a smile on your face. To your father, you seemed perfectly content. It was how your mother behaved toward him. He simply accepted that you were happy because he assumed your mother was happy in their marriage."

I rub at my temples. What a fucked up bunch we all were. I wish I had been gutsy enough to be honest with my dad. This was just as much my fault as it was his for not recognizing my sadness. He wasn't a mind-reader. _And_ he was dealing with his own issues, apparently.

"The engagement was all business, Isabella. I was in an outrageous amount of financial trouble. Your mother was very concerned for me…for us…and we couldn't think of another way out of it," he states matter-of-factly, like he's not blowing my mind with this little tidbit.

I shake my head, not sure I heard him correctly. "Wait a second, WAIT a minute…_**YOU**_ were in financial trouble?"

"Yes."

"Did you know that my mother told me that it was my **_father_** who was having money troubles? That if I breathed a word of a fake upcoming marriage to my Dad you were going to hang him out to dry! Did you know that?" The hair is standing up on the back of my neck and on my arms. My heart feels like it's about to beat right out of my chest; the heat of my rage is spreading all over my body.

"Yes. Renee told me the line she gave you. I was in so far over my head, that it didn't matter to me we were using you and Alec as pawns in our game. The love you had for your father was evident and Renee knew that. She figured the only way to get you to agree to the marriage was to convince you that Charles's livelihood hung in the balance."

I leap up out of my chair and stomp across the room toward the door, breathing hard and yanking my hands through my hair. This is such bullshit. I can't believe I was made to believe those awful things about my dad. He never did _**anything**_ my mother accused him of!

"You're a sick, fucking bastard, you know that?" Edward can't stay quiet. I don't blame him. He basically took the words right out of my mouth.

"You do what you have to do," he shrugs, unapologetically. "I created my own Ponzi scheme, just like that Madoff character, only I managed not to get caught. I was able to access the money I needed after your father died and paid off all the debts. The remainder of his half of our company was left to you in his will."

I take a deep breath and decide to speak calmly rather than scream like a Looney Tune again. We _are_ in a hospital, after all. "You are **so** evil. You took so much from me, you and my mother. You robbed me of an honest relationship with my dad. You stole time I could've had with Edward all those years ago. Even Alec and his cheating heart didn't deserve the treatment he got from you, not to mention Gianna. Why did you even call me up here? Was it to clear your non-existent conscience?"

"In part, yes," he answers, softly. "I wanted to make sure you knew the truth. I also needed to let you know that when I'm gone, you'll be named as the sole heir to everything with the King name. It's a lot of money, Isabella. You'll need a good lawyer who can help you sort through it all."

"I don't want anything to do with your filthy money, Royce. I don't need it. I don't want it, no way."

"Isabella, it's _your_ money. Think of it as what I stole from your father. Take it, spend it, save it, give it away. I'll be long gone and I won't care," he sighs. "I owe it to your father to at least give back what I took from him, and essentially, you."

I don't know what else to say to him, so I remain silent. I look over at Edward who raises his eyebrows, coaxing me to say whatever else I came here for.

"For what it's worth, Isabella—"

"It isn't worth a fucking thing."

Royce huffs and shakes his head. "Well, that may be, but I _am_ sorry. I'm sorry that you lost your parents. I'm sorry that so much was taken from you. Time, love, money…all of it. Your mother and I couldn't see past our greed or the love we felt for each other. Nothing was going to stand in our way. So, for that callous behavior, I do apologize. I was a heartless bastard back then. Even now, facing imminent death, it's still not in me to beg for your mercy. I don't know what else to say, Isabella. I just hope you can find some happiness…some peace."

Edward stands and walks over to meet me, holding out his arm for me to wrap myself into his embrace.

"I _have_ found the happiness and peace that you denied me," I spit, attempting to control my temper. "I don't really know what to say to you, Royce. I will thank you for your honesty. It makes me feel better to know that my father didn't think so little of his family as to put them at risk with selfish decisions. You know, he probably would have helped you if you'd been truthful with him. He was your best friend."

He nods in agreement. "I think about that now, but I can't change what happened. All I could do was what I did. I contacted you. I've gotten the truth off my chest. It will help me rest a bit better."

"I _should_ be pissed off that you're using me again…just to make yourself feel better. Only the fact that you've cleared my father's name makes up for it in my book."

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure you'll hear from my lawyers soon. My doctor says I don't have much time. The kidneys and the heart are battling each other to see which can fail first."

I nod once curtly, turn and walk toward the door, Edward holding me at my waist.

"Be happy, Isabella," I hear Royce call out. "Your father would want your happiness."

I spin around with daggers in my eyes. "**You** don't get to speak for my father. He was a better man than you ever were. You don't _deserve_ to speak his name…ever. And my father **is** watching over me. He already knows how happy I am…how loved I am." And with that, I turn and walk out the door.

Edward and I quietly approach the nurses' station.

"I'll hear from you when he…" I trail off, unable to find words blunt enough to say that I want a phone call when Royce dies. He may be a disgusting, sub-human monster…but I still can't change who I am. And if he listed me as his emergency contact or whatever, I want to follow through with it.

"Of course, Ms. King. As his sole next of kin, you'll be notified immediately after."

"Thank you."

I grab Edward's hand as we walk to the elevator.

"Hey," he tugs on my fingers, "I'm so proud of you. Everything you said. It was perfect."

I swallow hard and nod as he wraps me up in a warm and very needed embrace.

"It's over now. I know everything I ever needed to. At least I know my Dad was the good man I always believed him to be."

"He was. He'll always be that for you. I was so glad to hear it, too."

I smile as we walk out of the building together.

This chapter is over; I've read the entire book. And I don't ever need to pick it up again.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asks as we watch the valet attendant pull up with the car.

"Nothing." I smile, "I just want you to take me home. To our home."

He leans down to kiss me quickly before he opens my door with a smile, "Gladly, pretty girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gettin' there, folks. Next week will be our last official chapter of "Last Call". An epilogue will follow as soon as I can get it to you. I won't necessarily stick to a Wednesday schedule to post it...once it's written, pre-read and beta'd, it's yours.  
><strong>

**All my thanks to my wonderful pre-reading Cabana Girls: Cejsmom and Born Onhalloween. And to my lovely beta LaMomo...they all take time and energy away from their lives to help my little story look and sound better in order for you to enjoy it. Thank you so much to those three special ladies.**

**Heaps of love and thanks to all of you, my Call Girls, my readers, reviewers, lurkers, alerters, favoriters, pimpers, tweeters and anyone else I've missed. Thank you so much for being here for our journey.**

**Again, the next is the last, my sweet friends. Can't wait to bring it to you. Much love. xoxo, Jen**


	34. Saved the Best For Last

**Had a handful of "Guest" reviews this past week. Made me sad because I couldn't respond. So if you reviewed this week and didn't get a reply, it was because you were listed as a guest. Please be sure to sign in when reviewing. I love to be able to thank each of you individually. ****That being said, here it is, my friends... the conclusion of Last Call.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Thirty-Three~<strong>

**EPOV**

It's been three months since Bella and I left Royce's hospital room. He died a few days later and, as planned, his lawyers contacted Bella almost immediately. Some random firm that Bella's aunt hired had been in charge of the Swans' estate years ago as well as the Harrington estate after Didyme died. Even though Bella had held onto their business card, she asked my parents to handle the legalities of the Kings' estate instead. They were more than happy to step in and it made us all feel much better that someone who loved Bella was truly looking out for her best interest and, more importantly, her safety, even more so once we became aware of the twisty workings of the King family's patriarch.

Let me tell you, I come from money. My parents have always worked very hard; James and I never wanted for anything growing up. They made sure we knew the way to handle money responsibly, as well as always instilling in us a strong work ethic, rather than training us to sit around and be lazy, spoiled asses. Bottom line, we've always had a nicely padded bank account. My girlfriend, however? She has money coming out of her ears. I mean, I_ never_ imagined she was sitting on that much loot. My parents put her in touch with my dad's cousin Riley, a financial advisor on Wall Street who is taking very good care of her and putting her money safely away so that she will never, _ever_ need to be concerned about where her next meal is coming from. Or her children's. Or her grandchildren's. Or their grandchildren's. And _that's_ after having donated over forty million dollars to the charities from the auction!

I mean it's _that_ much money.

She's been thinking about donating a large amount of King's money to the hospital where Jasper works, Cooper Trauma Center, as well as the rehab center where Emmett and Rosalie work, Cooper River Rehab Associates. She's always believed Emmett was her hero, bringing her back to a functioning and active life worth living. Bella looked to me to get a feel of my opinion on her possible sizable donation. My response has always been for her to think about it, and then go with her gut. I'd support her in whatever she chose. Needless to say, I'm fairly certain that Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and the colleagues and patients they work with, are going to have some shiny new toys to play with very soon.

When all is said and done though, I'm certain Bella would return every penny if she could have her dad back. Going through the remainder of the boxes in the basement was cathartic for her. Pictures of her and her dad from years ago kept turning up, causing her to smile…and to cry. She was even able to relay some stories to me about where they were, or what was going on when a certain picture was taken.

The brain injury she suffered still baffles me from time to time. How can she remember times from when she was twelve, nine…even five years old, and yet not remember our_ first_ first kiss? Or even our last? She came across a picture where she looked miserable, lined up with all of her new classmates on her first day of kindergarten. She actually remembered being sad and not wanting to smile for the camera.

She also has a clear recollection of winning first prize, a McDonald's gift certificate, in a Halloween drawing contest for her local library. A picture her dad took shows her standing next to her scarecrow picture, all proud of herself. Little freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her long brown hair pulled away from her face. She was too cute. She remembered that she needed to stand on a chair in order to pose next to her drawing which was hanging high up on the library wall. I mean, she keenly remembered grabbing the chair from a small table and standing on it! She was six years old when that happened!

Crazy.

Business at Last Call slowed significantly after Labor Day weekend. I said goodbye to the ten employees hired as summer staff with the promise that the job they vacated would be waiting for them if they returned to LBI next summer.

On September 13, we celebrated Bella's birthday at the bar. Patrons wore party hats, we served chocolate-covered strawberries and ice cream cake, her favorites. I gave Bella a bracelet, which Rose helped me pick out before she left. Rose called it a "hugs and kisses" bracelet, I just liked the idea behind it. It had diamonds and sapphires, her birthstone (thank you Rose for that little bit of knowledge). Plus there were all the "X's" and "O's", hence the name. Bella flipped when she opened it and basically hasn't taken it off since. Then, as an even bigger surprise for her, we celebrated the following weekend in style by heading into Philadelphia for a two-night getaway with our friends who couldn't make it down to the shore on a Tuesday night for Bella's actual birthday.

Because I'm such a guy, I rented not just a limo, but a stretch Hummer to bring us into the city that Friday afternoon. It was so damn cool; I think my dick was hard for most of the trip, but maybe that was because Bella's hand was inconspicuously rubbing my inner thigh for over an hour. I swear, if James and Charlotte hadn't been in the limo with us the first half of the trip, Bella and I would have christened the hell out of that ride. We picked up Emmett & Rosalie at the rehab center in Camden after work and then grabbed Alice and Jazz from their home in Manayunk before finally heading to Center City.

For dinner that night, I made reservations at Fogo de Chao. It was freaking phenomenal. Since we're a bunch of carnivores, I'm pretty sure they lost money on the flat fee we paid. I'm not even sure Emmett's card had a red side. Every time I looked up, Emmett was flashing the green circle and waiters were rushing over to give him a new cut of meat. Poor Rosalie could barely even acknowledge her husband, because her nausea was still an issue and his plate was overflowing for the entire meal. After we rolled ourselves out their doors, Jasper and I agreed we had to take everyone out to Ortlieb's. As far as I'm concerned, it's the best jazz bar in the entire city. We hung out there for two sets. I even got to shake hands with Kevin Eubanks, who used to play guitar for Jay Leno on The Tonight Show. He was there in the audience watching his brother, an accomplished trombonist in his own right.

We all stayed at the Ritz-Carlton for the weekend. We were treated like royalty and had a spectacular time. I made sure our suite was decked out with multiple vases of pink roses for Bella, complete with petals sprinkled on the bed. Jasper finagled his connections with medical colleagues and managed to get us all tickets to the Phillies game for Saturday. Luck was definitely on our side as we watched them smack the hell out of the Cardinals and clinch the National League East title. It was an awesome night to be at the ballpark. Energy levels were through the roof!

Even though it was close to midnight when the game was over, we were so pumped that we had the nerve to go back to the hotel, change clothes and go dancing down on Delaware Avenue. We ended up at The Roxxy and joined the other gyrating and writhing sardines on the dance floor, their nightly mating dances in full effect. I didn't care about them at all, though. I had the love of my life hanging off my arm all night long. It only took about an hour of sexy dry humping to music and working up a serious sweat for us to be all ready to go back to the hotel to satisfy our urges.

Sunday we all slept in, had a leisurely lunch down near Penn's Landing and just relaxed, enjoying each other's company. The limo picked us up at five in front of the Ritz and we were back on Long Beach Island by eight that night. My sole mission for Bella's birthday this year was to stamp out the lingering ghost of her eighteenth birthday. I feel like the weekend accomplished that goal. She was beaming from ear to ear the entire time.

Making our own new and happier memories was our goal every day when we woke up.

After Royce's death, we spent the next couple of weeks working through her entire basement, holding on to keepsakes she truly cherished and getting rid of boxes that didn't mean a thing to her anymore. Suffice it to say, it was mostly possessions or memories having to do with her mom that ended up getting pitched. I wasn't going to argue with her. That visit with Royce pretty much sealed the deal on proving that Renee Swan was a heinous mother and a selfish bitch altogether.

One afternoon while we were hauling boxes to Good Will, Bella told me that she wanted to fund the remainder of the cost to get the bed and breakfast ready for business. I turned her down immediately. We politely argued about it, until I got frustrated and told her to drop the subject. James and I had a very profitable summer at Last Call and Four Seas Catering, earning well beyond what was needed to cover the cost of supplies for the B&B. The construction at the hotel was already under way and would be completed by mid-November. There was NO way we needed my girlfriend's money.

End of story…or so I thought.

The B&B remodeling kicked into high gear after our getaway to Philadelphia. I'm not sure I can pinpoint the exact moment she convinced me to use "a pittance" of her money, her words not mine, but if I were a betting guy, I'd say it was while I was coming like a fucking freight train on Saturday night of her birthday weekend. She busted out a Jedi mind-trick and used black lacy lingerie to persuade me. I have no goddamn willpower; let's just leave it at that.

A few days later, when she reminded me of our agreement, I told her it was cruel to hold me to a promise I made while I was at my most vulnerable. Seriously, how's a guy supposed to think rationally with his girl's pouty lips and hot mouth swallowing his dick? AND DON'T FORGET SHE WAS WEARING THE DAMN LINGERIE! She had no mercy though, just smiled and winked one of her sexy baby browns at me and that was that.

Her contribution is paying Dave's salary. He's taken over the shifts I'd normally work, freeing me up to focus all of my efforts on the remodeling, so we can be ready to open our doors by Valentine's Day next year. Even though it's a Jersey Shore town, people are always looking to get away for a romantic night. Plus, Presidents' weekend will follow right after that, and booking long weekends is always a money maker, even in the off-season.

In all of this construction work, the bonus is that Bella has become insatiable. My darling girl seems to have a thing for me wearing only jeans and my tool belt. She also loves me barefoot, but that particular sexcapade ended abruptly and tragically when I stepped on a nail and wound up in the convenient care clinic bleeding and in need of a tetanus booster shot. Not cool at all.

Anyway, I do whatever I can to make sure she always sees me dressed in my construction uniform. She uses lingerie? Well, I'm packing Levi's and a Dewalt, baby.

_Game on, sister!_

Thankfully, all the kitchen construction was done when we first bought the house. Four Seas Catering has been booked solid every weekend from Thanksgiving to Christmas. Though James and I share the cooking, I've been the one working most of the parties, leaving him to run the bar. He's pretty much been the go-to guy over there while I'm busy with the B&B construction, so it made sense for him to stay with the bar's day-to-day operations as I ran the catering events. Bella has been able to work almost all the parties with me, so even when I'm dog-tired and don't think I have the energy to carve another slice of prime rib, my girl walks by and pinches my ass or gives me a quick kiss and I'm re-energized to make it through another holiday party.

Our first Christmas together was quiet but perfect. I did the best I could to make the day as happy as possible for what had become a somber occasion for Bella in past years. We woke up Christmas morning and I prepared us zeppole and mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream. Still in our pajamas, we opened stocking stuffers and gifts and relaxed by the fireplace until my parents arrived mid-afternoon. James and Charlotte showed up just as we were sitting down to antipasti and then stayed through the main course of lasagna, followed by struffoli and homemade Christmas cookies for dessert. Bella couldn't believe the amount of food we served just for the six of us. We just laughed and told her she'd get used to it. Being raised by two Italian grandmothers, my mom's traditional Christmas menu was epic. And now that James and I have made cooking our careers, she happily allows us to take over the duties on Christmas Day.

We weren't able to see any of our friends on the twenty-fifth, but they're all heading down to us this evening and we'll be together for the New Year's Eve bash at Last Call tomorrow night. Jasper took the family down to Texas for several days over Christmas to spend time with his parents and younger brother. Rose and Emmett were up in Rochester with her family. We're looking forward to all being together again this weekend. Bella is especially thrilled that we'll have _**OUR**_ first official house guests.

It's been surprisingly busy this week at the bar. I've started working some normal shifts again since the remodeling is all but finished at the B&B. The only thing left to do is pick out the colors for the bedroom walls and the bedding and decor to match. Alice lives for this part. She's been salivating while watching it all come together...waiting on the sidelines with a "Put me in, Coach" mentality. Over a year ago, I'd promised her that she would get to do the honors when the time came to decorate each bedroom. She said she'd have all her samples and decor magazines with her when they get down to Loveladies later this evening.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

"Babe!"

"Yeah?"

"We've got a party of girls up here asking for Last Call t-shirts!" I'm calling down the stairs into the wine cellar.

"Okay, I'll grab a bunch...I'm on my way up now anyway!" His voice is muffled coming from inside the cellar, but I hear the door slam shut behind him and see him trudging up the steps.

"Hey." He gives me a peck when he reaches the third step, bringing us face-to-face.

"Hi! These girls are a riot. I recognize a few of them from the summer, actually. When they heard there was gonna be a New Year's party, they said they all made plans to come down! They're the ones who booked up all twelve rooms in your hotel!"

"No shit? That's awesome. I'll go over and say hi."

"They've dubbed themselves the Last Call Girls because they love the bar so much," I giggle at the hilarious play on words.

Edward puts the crate of wine down at my feet, a pile of t-shirts thrown on top.

"Call girls, huh? Does that make me and J their pimps?" He leans down and starts kissing under my ear, his fingers hooked in the belt loops of my mini-skirt, pulling me closer.

I laugh at his comment. "I guess it does." _Unngh_, sucking...biting...legs turning to jelly... "So, what would that make me? As the girlfriend of their pimp?" I whimper as his hot breath radiates over my neck and shoulder.

He stops sucking on my neck and looks at me, eyebrows scrunched, pondering for a second. "Uhh, their Madame?"

"HA!" I guffaw at the premise and kiss him softly on the lips but pull away before he starts revving me up. He whines at the loss of my mouth. "We've got quite the crowd forming out there. We don't have time, hun. Can I give you a rain check for later tonight? Let's saaay, midnight?" I sweet talk him, batting my eyelashes and squeezing his luscious ass through his faded jeans.

"Oh, you better believe we're kissing at midnight! And doing a helluva lot more than that when we get home!"

I giggle at his demands. "Sounds good to me. After all, who am I to argue with my pimp?"

He smacks my tush in response and grabs the crate before we turn the corner back onto the busy floor of the bar.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"I can't believe you're all getting tipsy without me, I should never have agreed to work tonight!" I bellyache as I'm clearing the empties from my friends' table and replacing them with refreshed drinks.

"Aww, no worries Bells. We're not leaving for another two days and you have both of them off, right? I promise to get you drunk tomorrow night...seeing as how I can't do that with my wifey anymore!" Emmett teases Rosalie, who's glowing in her fifth month of pregnancy.

I give a sympathetic pout to Rose who just rolls her eyes at her silly husband's antics.

"Speaking of which, can I get you something besides water?" I question Rosalie, who's playing with her straw.

She thinks about it for a second and says, "Yeah, actually! Can I have a 'Bella Special'?"

I laugh and ask, "You mean a Shirley Temple with three extra cherries?"

Rose nods, smiling, "Yes, please!"

"You got it. Be right back."

Holy moly. It's like standing room only tonight! I never thought we'd have such a huge crowd for this New Year's party. I mean, I'm thankful for it. They keep us employed, but for a shore town in the dead of winter, snow on the ground, cold air blowing off the ocean on top of frigid December temperatures...these people are crazy!

I laugh to myself, approaching Edward who's joking with a customer while he refills his beer mug.

"There's my girl now!" He croons and I smile at the customer who acknowledges me with a raise of his glass. "What can I get for you, sexy?" _Ooooh, that smirk_. Panty meltdown, check!

"Rosalie is finally upgrading from water and asked for a 'Bella Special'...isn't that cute?"

He smiles with a happy huff. "Not as cute as you...but yes. I think I'm gonna put it on the menu for next summer. Whadda you say?"

I feel a blush come across my face as my grin widens. "You sure you want to share that with the world? I thought you made that drink only for me? Well me, and our very pregnant friends." I giggle.

He chuckles and leans over to kiss me, placing the glass on my tray. "If you don't want me to share it, I won't. It's your call, baby. Just know that I love you so much, I'm willing to spread the joy wherever possible."

"Well, how can I argue with that?" I say, bending in to reciprocate the peck when I notice the time on his Citizen wristwatch. "Oooh! Ten minutes till midnight! I'm gonna check in with my tables to make sure they're all set and then I'm coming back here for that kiss I promised you!"

He winks and nods, turning back to a few customers waving twenties in his direction.

I swing by the six tables I'm responsible for and end with my friends. "You guys all good here? Just a few minutes till twelve!" I smile, looking around.

"Yeah, we're good, Bells!" Alice smiles and turns to whisper in Jasper's ear.

"I'm registering a complaint," I hear Rose say. "I got jipped a cherry! I only have two in my glass!" Rosalie holds up her highball to show me the evidence.

I put my hand over my heart, feigning shock. "Well, that'll never do! Gimme that thing!"

I laugh, grab her glass and walk back over to the bar to give my boyfriend an earful.

"Hey, bartender!" I shout playfully at Edward, who looks in my direction with his eyebrows raised in question.

"What's up?"

"You only gave Rosalie two cherries in her 'Bella Special', man! You're slacking!" I joke while he bends down to change the tap on one of the kegs.

"Can you get it, babe? My hands are kinda full here," he asks, looking back over his shoulder at me, making sure I heard him over the crowd.

"Sure, no problem." I walk around the bar with a smile on my face and head to the garnish station. Flipping up the lid on the cherry compartment, all motion ceases and my breathing stops suddenly when I look inside.

**EPOV**

This is it. She's frozen, head tipped down, staring into the cherry container.

l look over at James who has a huge grin on his face, giving me a subtle nod 'cause he can see her reaction perfectly from the front. His camera is pointed in our direction, he's filming the whole thing so I can watch it later.

Right now, all I can see is the back of her...

…because I'm behind her on the floor, down on my right knee.

I see her raise her hand to her face as she reaches in and pulls out the black velvet box and then turns around.

Her eyes are searching wildly during her slow motion turn, and then she finds me at her feet. Her neck and chest are flushed and her eyes have turned glassy just as I hear James yell to the crowd, "ONE MINUTE TILL MIDNIGHT!"

She looks down at me; gravity pulling a single tear down each cheek.

I smile brightly, knowing this will be one of the best moments of my life. My hope was to take her completely by surprise, considering the word "marriage" has never entered our vocabulary once, even though we've been together for almost six months.

Somehow people have caught on to what's happening around them and much of the crowd surrounding the bar has grown silent, eager to watch and hear this scene play out.

"Bella?" I grin through her name.

She nods, holding the ring box out in front of her, showing me as if to say, "Look what I just found!"

I take it from her hand, and grasp her left hand in mine.

"A little over seven months ago, on Memorial Day Weekend, you walked through those doors right over there," I motion with my head, "and turned my world upside down for the second time in my life. It seems you and I have a track record for finding each other on that specific weekend."

She continues to nod, her bottom lip quivering, tears silently streaming down her lovely face.

"Well, with that being said, I was sorta hoping that for Memorial Day Weekend of next year, I might find you walking toward me, wearing a white dress...ready to turn my world upside down for a third and final time."

Her silence ends with a happy burst of laughter and smiles.

"So my question is; will you start out 2012 as my fiancée? I want to be your husband more than anything in this world, Bella. Whaddya say, pretty girl…will you marry me?"

I swallow hard, a smile still playing on my lips, thankful that I got to the end of my speech without breaking down and crying like a baby.

The crowd surrounding us is silent, with a few "awwws" peppered in from the female voices.

My eyes are trained on Bella, even though I can see James has let our friends behind the bar so they can see it all without the crowd blocking their view.

Unexpectedly, Bella drops to her knees right in front of me. Her chest rising and falling with each shuddery breath she takes. Her tears have stopped falling, but the stains are visible and still look moist.

She has a smile and laugh on her lips that makes me want to kiss the hell out of her, but I won't do it. Not until I hear the words.

"**TEN-NINE-EIGHT**..." the crowd starts chanting in the background.

"Yes," she squeaks. "Oh my God, I'm so in love with you, Edward. Yes! Yes! I want to be married to you!" She laughs and cries, tears flowing steadily again.

"**FOUR-THREE-TWO-ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"

Relief washes over me knowing she's agreed to be mine forever. I slip the diamond ring on her delicate finger and bring it up to my lips, kissing it tenderly.

"I love you, Bella." My hands frame her face as my thumbs brush away the tear streaks. I capture her lips with mine. No need to go crazy with a raunchy public display of affection. We can take care of all that when we get home later.

We pull back to look at each other, smiling, laughing, stupid in love. Our foreheads are resting against each other as we catch our breath. I bring her left hand up to my chest and place it over my racing heart.

"It's yours, Bella. It always has been, whether I knew it or not. My heart is yours."

She smiles and leans into my chest as I wrap her in a tight hug. The sensation of her hot breath through my t-shirt sends chills all over my body.

"I love you," she murmurs, the vibrations of her words more evident than the actual sound considering the bar patrons have been whooping and hollering ever since the stroke of midnight and Bella's "yes" to my proposal…choruses of "Auld Lang Syne" being sung off key.

After a minute or so of a warm embrace, I hear Rosalie, Alice, Charlotte and Kate squealing and clapping in the background. I look over to see the proud smiles of James and my best friend, Jasper. Emmett's grin is beaming like the proud "big brother" he truly is to Bella.

I stand up and pull Bella with me, kissing her gently once more. "Come on, pretty girl, your fan club awaits."

She smiles, turning in my arms, and we both walk toward the sea of friends and family who surrounded us for every moment that's counted.

Years ago, standing heartbroken in front of the LOVE fountain, who knew that last call I made would be the _best_ call I ever made? After all, it ultimately led me back to Bella.

It led us back into each other's arms...where fate knew we always belonged.

**~~~~~T~H~E~E~N~D~~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, those six letters above that divider line were the hardest I've ever typed!  
><strong>

**My profound thanks as always to my lovely beta and friend, LaMomo. She's one of the best things that's ever happened to me in this fandom. Love her to pieces.  
><strong>

**To Cejsmom, you were my very first friend in this crazy fandom/FB world. You've been there for me through lotsa stuff, RL and Fakelife, as I like to call it. Thank you for your love and constant support, sweet friend.  
><strong>

**To Born, our relationship started out hot-n-heavy last October when I discovered the awesomeness of OUAD. I fell in love with you shortly thereafter and you've been my cyber-bestie ever since. The Yumpkin will always ride off into the sunset together.  
><strong>

**To my Call Girls, I've had the best time becoming close friends with so many of you. I appreciate each and every one of you and your dedication and support of my little story that could. Even though Callward's story is complete, I'll still be at the bar waiting to have a drink with you. **

**And for all of my readers, reviewers, rec'ers, pimpers, favoriters, alerters, and tweeters...I could never have made this journey without your support and continued kind words. It's been a terrific ride. Thank you all so very much. **

**Epilogue will post as soon as it's been through the processes with the Cabana Girls and the Beta Nazi. Expect to see it within the week.**

**Much love. xoxo, Jen**


	35. Epilogue

****Please be sure to read the final Author's Note in its entirety and definitely SIGN IN when reviewing!****

* * *

><p><strong>~Epilogue~<strong>

**EPOV**

One hundred and forty-five days after I proposed to Bella, we found ourselves at the Philadelphia International Airport boarding a plane to Miami. From there, we took the three-hour flight to Curacao where we'll get married tomorrow at sunset at a luxury all-inclusive family beach resort.

Alice and Bella worked quickly after we got engaged to find us the perfect setting, where we wouldn't have to worry about planning the minute details. We simply made some decisions about color schemes and guest rooms, and a wedding coordinator at the Breezes Curacao Resort did the rest.

My parents and our circle of friends planned to treat it as their vacation as well, so a place that catered to families was the driving force behind our decision. We also decided that Tristan and a recently-walking Emerson would be the only members in our bridal party. After all, we'd be surrounded by those we're closest to, no need to hand out titles to anyone.

The third munchkin in our posse debuted about five weeks ago. On the fifteenth of April, Rose gave birth to a little guy, Daniel. We decided he arrived three weeks early so that none of us would ever overlook his birthday. After all, most clear-thinking people don't forget the day taxes are due, and Danny-boy agreed.

We're also excited to have Jake back in the fold. As soon as his tour in Afghanistan ended, he came right home to be with Kate and surprised her on her birthday in February. Their wedding plans are underway for next month. They hadn't intended to get married so quickly, but their happy reunion resulted in an unexpected baby bump. Kate, Jake and their families are thrilled and they asked James and me to host the wedding at the Four Seas B&B. We couldn't be happier for them and we're honored that they chose our setting on the bay to get married.

Our flight landed last night close to nine. By the time we got to the resort, it was almost ten and we just collapsed after our long journey. This morning Bella and I met with the wedding coordinator, Jane. She's a no-nonsense lady who has every detail planned out to perfection. She explained the final preparations she and her staff were making today and asked that we all meet at five for a quick rehearsal. Apart from that, relaxing on the resort's beach without a care in the world and certainly no wedding stress was the best way to spend the day before the big event.

At five on the dot, we gathered near the gazebo on the beach. A fumble here and there, peppered in with some nervous giggles on Bella's part, and the rehearsal was finished in twenty minutes.

I know some grooms go through periods of anxiety or cold feet, but I cannot wait to make that woman mine tomorrow. Slip that ring on her finger in front of God and everyone and tell her that I will always be there for her…that she'll never be alone…ever again.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"So I said, 'Your Isabella is _**my**_ Bella?' And then you said something like," Jasper's pointing at me, doubling over in laughter; he can barely finish his story, "Would you be surprised if I told you that you were the **_third_** guy this week to utter those exact words?"

Everyone erupts in hysterics, including Bella and me, as we reminisce about the insanity of our reunion and its subsequent series of miscues a year ago.

_Who is she? Isabella Swan? Bella King? Who is James dating? I may have dated her, too! Do you know her? I don't know __**her**__, but I know someone who looks an awful lot like her!_

What a bunch of yahoos we all were.

We can laugh about it, now that we're ready to walk down the aisle and pledge our lives to each other.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you were ready to fire Eric over what 'he' said to Rose about me!" Bella gasps out between belly laughs.

"Well, Yorkie's a proven womanizer! James told me that Eric was a real ass to my new waitress, and I couldn't have drama on my staff!" We've all been laughing so hard that Alice and Rosalie have become practically incapacitated. They're not making any sounds and they're frozen, with the exception of their hands just flapping in front of their faces and chests…I hope they're still breathing.

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was **ME** I was talking about? I had no idea which way was up back then! My world was all twisted, because the sensational girl I apparently never got over had just unexpectedly waltzed back into my life!"

Somehow my words stunt the laughter and a resounding, "Aww!" resonates through the crowd, my mother leading the pack. Bella gets up from her lounge chair and moves toward me, a look of complete adoration on her face. I look up at her, wholly assured that the lady in front of me is the best thing that ever happened to me, twice. She blinks her chocolate mousse eyes once, the only thing that interrupts our gaze. She turns and lowers herself, sitting sideways across my lap, and leans in to hug me.

"You melt my heart, Edward Cullen…I don't think I could possibly love you any more than I do," she whispers, nuzzling her face into my neck, the sounds of the crowd surrounding us no longer holding my attention. I have the best distraction on the planet right here in my arms. Presently placing butterfly kisses under my jaw…and…_hello tongue…_now if she'd just move a little to the…_ahhh_, right there…

"Watch yourself, pretty girl." I murmur so only she can hear. "Your lips are riling me up, not to mention the wiggle of your luscious ass. You're not playing fair." Her hot breath sends a shiver down my spine and again I feel her tongue lick the scruff she requested I grow for the big event. "You're the one who invoked the 'no sex in Curacao till we're married' rule, Bella; the build-up to the big night to make it more special, remember? You prepared to go back on that one?"

She sits straight up, albeit flustered and horny, but the delicious torture ends. I pull her back to me, my hand coming around her face to gently cup her opposite cheek. "I have no problems being a rule-breaker, baby. You know where to find me tonight if you want me." I punctuate my statement with a kiss on her temple.

I let go of her face and she narrows her eyes playfully at me. "Now, who's not playing fair, Mister!" She pokes me in the chest and I flash my smile and wink at her, knowing it'll only drive her crazy.

Bella squirms out of my embrace, leaving me laughing. "That's it! Co-ed party is over! Girls are going to bed! Say goodnight to your partners," she announces to grumbles from the peanut gallery.

"Remind me why I can't sleep with my wife because you can't sleep with your fiancée, Edward?" Dad complains as my mom slugs him in the stomach with her purse.

"Because this is _**their**_ wedding, and they asked us to have a final night where the girls were on their own, while you gentlemen went off to do your own thing, dear. Think you'll survive without me?" she questions.

"Barely." He pecks my mom on the lips and then calls over the table to me, "You owe me one, Edward Anthony."

I have to chuckle at my dad's level of drama and sarcasm. One thing is for certain, that man is over-the-moon in love with his wife. I've had an amazing example of what a model marriage should be.

The girls say goodnight to their guys and the crowd dissipates, but I need just another minute with my fiancée.

"C'mere, you." I grasp at Bella's petite waist and spin her around into a hug. "Sure you want to do this?"

Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight as she quirks her eyebrows in confusion. "Sure I want to do what? Spend the night without you? No…not sure at all. With how I'm feeling right now, it might be the stupidest decision I'll ever make in my life," she whines, resigned.

I smile and huff, tightening my arms around her small frame and bury my face in her neck.

"Now…am I sure about spending the rest of my life with you?" She continues, drawing my face away from the warmth of her. "…Never been more certain about anything. You're stuck with me till the stars go out, Cabana Boy. Think you can handle that?"

I answer by diving back into her neck. Her hugs are the warmest and sweetest I've ever known. "Till the stars go out. Maybe a little longer," I murmur into her ear and she tightens her arms. I pull back and kiss her softly, sucking gently on her upper lip for just a second or two. "I'll see you at breakfast. Have fun tonight, pretty girl."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

"Well, this has been fun, sweet girls, but I need my beauty sleep," Esme sighs with a smile. "My baby boy is getting married to the love of his life tomorrow." She winks at me and I stand up to give her a hug.

"Let me walk you out, Mom," I say, coming out of her embrace.

"Goodnight girls…make sure the blushing bride gets _some_ sleep, okay?"

"Will do, Mrs. C.!"

"Goodnight."

She holds my hand as we walk out onto the veranda of the honeymoon suite where Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte, Kate and I will spend the night together.

"So, listen…" she starts, "Edward may be my baby boy, well, the older baby," we both giggle and take a seat on the porch swing that hangs from the front balcony of the suite. "But from the first night I met you, I knew you'd be my daughter in every way that counts. I don't like the term 'daughter-in-law'; it implies some distance or separation, but I don't see that. We don't feel that with you. I hope you know that. I hope you know how much Carlisle and I love you, Bella. You've made our son happier than he's ever been in his entire life, and he was always a pretty happy-go-lucky guy," she playfully nudges my shoulder with hers. "But he's bigger and brighter ever since you came back into his life. I know Carlisle and I can't ever replace the family you had—"

"You're infinitely better," I interrupt without even thinking twice. "I'll always miss my father…but it's like…" I take a second to gather my thoughts. "I haven't seen him or heard his voice or known him for over _**ten years**_. He'll always have a place in my heart. But… you and Carlisle mean the world to me. I thank God every day for my friends. They saved me… they literally and figuratively saved my life, every single day for three years…from the moment I woke up, you know?"

She nods and I continue.

"But they went home every day and lived their lives together, as husbands and wives, parents in Jasper and Alice's case, sisters and brothers and kids, even though their extended families were all spread out. I had nothing…nobody but Aunt Didyme. She was a very sweet lady, but I barely remembered her from my childhood. I didn't spend enough time with her as a young girl for her to have made a long-lasting impression on me. It was hard to trust that she was someone who _truly_ knew and loved me," I shrug, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"I know I have my friends, and I know they'll always be people I consider family. But with you and Carlisle…I have parents…like _real _parents. I'm going to spend the rest of my life, every breath I take loving Edward and the life we build together. And even though it drives him crazy when I say it, I'll keep thanking him whenever I get the chance…because he's given me the mom and dad I so desperately craved. I've fallen in love with all of you, and I couldn't be happier."

Esme is quietly sobbing what I assume are happy tears. A moment later, she wraps me in the safety of her arms. "Oh, honey. I love you, Bella. And I can't wait for you to marry my son tomorrow."

I squeeze her tighter. "Love you too, Mom."

"Sleep tight." She squeezes my hand one last time.

We get up and she walks down the garden path to her room. I thought she was sleeping here with us, but maybe she got the feeling that the younger girls wanted to be silly together. Maybe she had it planned all along. I wonder if Carlisle is camping out with the guys all night, or sneaking away, too.

"So, what are we talking about?" Back in the suite, I fling myself into the mountain of throw pillows on the floor.

"Just that we think Edward is ready to be a daddy…like yesterday." Alice smirks and raises her eyebrows.

I shake my head and laugh. "Umm, we aren't married yet. And I'm not even twenty-four years old. We've got time, don't ya think?"

"Of course you have time, honey," Kate starts, patting her little baby belly. "But I'm here to tell you that marriage and age have nothing to do with it. Hell, I'm thirty and just getting started!" We all laugh.

"You'll go at your own pace, we know…but we were just thinking about how freaking adorable Edward is with the babies. Holding Emmy's hand as she waddled through the airport! I thought my ovaries were going to explode right then and there!" Alice giggles as we all chime in agreement.

"Yeah, that was pretty stinkin' cute," I remember. _Babies, huh?_ I'm in no rush. We'll get there. I'm just looking forward to being able to refer to Edward as my husband.

_No, my husband's not here right now, can I take a message?_

_Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Bella and this is my husband, Edward. _

_Which one's your husband? That tall drink of water right over there…that's my husband. _

I pull a pillow up to my face and squeal…this is really happening.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Eighteen hours after I kissed Edward goodnight as my fiancé, I kissed him again as _my husband_.

The gazebo was decked out in sprays of pale pink roses, a dozen chairs set up to surround us while we took our vows. The weather was perfect, not terribly hot by sunset and not a cloud in the sky.

The kids were beyond precious. Tristan wearing a beige linen suit to match Edward's and Emerson in a soft pink gown with a white sash around her middle. My dress was the opposite image, a strapless white gown with a soft pink sash adorned with a decorative rhinestone design around my middle.

Emmett walked me down the small aisle and up the steps of the gazebo. It meant the world to me when he agreed to do that. We're surrounded by everyone we love. My heart is content. Everything is as it should be.

And I'm married to the man of my dreams.

"What're you thinking about, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispers in my ear while we're dancing our first dance as husband and wife to the soulful voice of Etta James, singing, "At Last". Was there ever a more appropriate selection for us?

I look up into his eyes and smile, shaking my head the slightest bit.

"Just… about how everything is perfect right now, perfect for us. I feel like today, and everything that's happened to us in the last year, was plucked right out of a fairy tale. You've made my dreams come true...at last."

He leans down and kisses me sweetly and starts humming the melody in my ears. I close my eyes and soak up the tender moment.

When the song is finished, I whisper in his ears, "Till the stars go out."

And his reply is the one I was hoping to hear, "Maybe a little longer."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Did I tell you how absolutely stunning you look today?" He drops a kiss on my shoulder while painstakingly undoing each button down the back of my dress…or at least until he can free me from its constraints.

"You may have mentioned it," I giggle as he continues to kiss me down my back as each button is unfastened, sending shivers in the opposite direction. "And you with your jacket off, vest unbuttoned, shirt sleeves rolled up…I don't know how I lasted this long without dragging you back into this suite and staking my claim," I purr over my shoulder catching a glimpse of the master at work, who's now kneeling behind me, looking up at me with hooded eyes.

Edward's fingers continue to manipulate the material at my lower back, his lips and hints of his tongue creating a seductive trail on my lower back. Suddenly, my waist is able to twist a bit and a rush of cool air envelops me as Edward tugs the gown below my hips. I lean back and place a hand on his shoulder, allowing me to step out of the satin material without tripping and falling, embracing the true klutz that I am.

I hear my husband hiss behind me and I realize he's just gotten the full back view of my lingerie. Though never a fan of the dental floss thong, I knew this would knock him dead. The strapless corset with the pink satin ribbon weaved through the back as its tie and the scrap of material considered the matching panties were the perfect choice for the occasion. Still wearing my heels, I slowly turn around and find Edward kneeling silent on the floor, swallowing hard as evidenced by the bob of his Adam's apple.

"Like what you see, Mr. Cullen?" I ask in a sultry voice while removing the pin from my hair, allowing it to flow freely down onto my shoulders and back.

Rising from the floor, he smiles and steps toward me while unbuttoning his shirt. I take his forward motion as an invitation to help. He's got the shirt covered, I take the belt.

_I'm no fool._

"Bella," he pauses, his voice gruff, "you have exactly two minutes to take care of whatever you might need to do in the bathroom, because after that, your body's all mine till brunch." He pulls his shirt off his chest and down his arms, toeing his shoes from his feet in the process.

"That seems fair," I reply, smiling at the premise.

"A minute, fifty-five, pretty girl," his voice is like melting chocolate drizzled over a fresh, plump red strawberry. One hundred and fifteen seconds seems like a terribly long time all of a sudden, so I sashay myself over to the four-poster bed, remove my heels, climb up onto the mattress doing my best sex kitten impression and lie back on the pillows waiting for my man.

Within seconds, he's wearing only his silk boxers and crawling across the top of the bed to meet me.

"Hey there, handsome," I say, smiling, "fancy meeting you here." I giggle at my own playfulness which causes Edward to smile.

We have a beautiful panoramic view of the Caribbean Sea. The glass wall and window beyond the foot of our king-size bed allows us to enjoy the moonlight as it reflects off the sparkling water.

He's on his knees staring down at me. Edward slides one finger under my pale pink satin garter and lazily drags it down my leg. Once it's removed, he brings it up to his mouth and kisses it, gets a devilish look in his eyes and proceeds to fling it across the room like a slingshot. We exchange smiles at his silliness. He then runs a finger along the elastic that sits on my hips, barely holding my thong together. "Need these in the future?" He questions, his tone anything but innocent.

I giggle a soft 'no', giving him a shake of my head and with one simple tug, the material is ripped from my body.

He lays himself down on the bed next to me, his boxers also just recently discarded. With his head now joining mine on the pillow, he declares, "I'm gonna need you to swing your spectacular body up this way so that I can taste you, baby." His request causes me to shudder and I immediately comply with his demands.

I knee-walk up to his shoulder and gingerly throw my left leg over his head, lowering myself down onto his waiting mouth.

"Ahhh," I moan, my pitch higher than the rafters, at the first contact his lips make with my skin. Teasing me, nibbling…sucking on me all to the tune of my whimpering soundtrack. His tongue is diving in and around my soaked entrance; he's turning me into a wanton, dripping mess.

Edward's hands come up and squeeze my ass and I feel him tugging on the satin ribbon hanging from the corset, attempting to untie it blindly. I have faith that he'll succeed since I'm no use to him right now. All I can do is keep a grip on the top of the headboard while my legs, which frame his head, are twitching, my orgasm ready to hurl me off this cliff. Shaking and screaming, I hope to God nobody comes knocking on the door thinking I'm being attacked. I'm thankful as Edward slows his ministrations and allows me to gradually come back down to Earth. I scoot backwards far enough that he sits up with me now on his lap. He's loosened my corset and pulls it over my head and I can't help but kiss him.

My essence is all over his mouth and chin. This man…_unnngh_…this man is unstoppable. Barely recuperated from my orgasm a minute ago and I'm doing a lap dance worthy of hundred dollar bills. Edward is groaning, I'm mewling, our fingers running through each other's hair while his lips capture mine over and over and over.

His hands move down to my hips. "I can't wait anymore, baby. I want to make love to my wife."

He holds his erection right at my entrance and I sink down without hurry, our open-mouthed kisses allowing for more passionate sounds from both of us. The graze of a lip, a quick lick with a tongue…we just exchange breath for breath back and forth, our eyes open to absorb our hunger and lust.

Our push and pull is electric. The smell of our sex penetrates every molecule of air around us.

His hand massages my breast as I continue to swivel my hips, him thrusting up at the same time. My head falls back in exhausted ecstasy as he moves his mouth to suck and tease my nipples.

"Edward…I…ohmygod…" I wrap my arms around his shoulders and attempt to bury my face in his neck, my hair flipping around wildly; my body freezing on the cusp of coming again.

He grunts, and splays one hand across my back, while the other comes up and pulls my shoulder down, trying to get the best leverage he can as I tip over the edge of bliss.

"Baby…*_thrust and swivel_*…I'm coming…*_swivel and buck_*…goddamn." He's breathing heavy on my collar bone and I squeeze my inside walls to help him along. Then with a roar, he finds his orgasm and all movement slows.

We fall back onto the bed, me still on his chest, but I stretch my legs out along the length of his. A few seconds of silence pass by as we descend from our cloud.

"Good God, how did I get so lucky?" he asks, catching his breath. "Not only do you continue to blow my mind…and… other things—," I snicker and smack him for his crude joke, and he laughs, hugging me tighter as I go back to dancing my fingers through his chest hair. "But **you** are the most beautiful woman, the most spectacular lover, and the most amazingly brave person I've ever known. And I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

I turn my face up to his and he looks back at me. "I'm the one who's lucky…who's blessed. You, above everyone, saved my life, Edward."

He rolls us over and kisses me deeply and we get lost in each other all over again.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

I hear Edward shouting to me from the kitchen. Silly boy thinks I can hear him when I'm in the laundry room with the washer _and_ dryer going in my ears. I finish sorting the rest of the clothes, which were unceremoniously dumped on the floor when we got back from Curacao two days ago.

After our romantic eight-day honeymoon, we said goodbye to the resort and began our journey home. Edward whispered to me that he planned to have his way with me in the air before touching down in Philadelphia. We tried to be stealthy and join the mile high club between Curacao and Miami…didn't happen. Then we tried again on the flight from Miami to Philly and it just wasn't in the cards for us. So all the dirty talking we did only served to rile us up, since we couldn't act on our desires. Needless to say, soon after the limo driver pulled out of our driveway after bringing our bags into the foyer that night, we jumped each other. It was a lovely homecoming. About three minutes after he carried me over the threshold, he fucked me senseless on the dining room table. We barely got our clothes off in the process, just the necessary areas were uncovered and Edward pounded into me like it was our last night on Earth.

Unfortunately, real life and the busy schedules that come along with it set in and we haven't had a minute to breathe or relax or enjoy each other. Although we did have sex in the shower this morning; and also in his car in the back parking lot of Last Call in the wee hours of yesterday morning before the delivery truck arrived.

I love my horny hubby…it makes his insatiable wife good and happy.

"What'd you say, babe?" I question, walking back into the living room and carrying a basket of clothes to be folded. "I couldn't hear you over the machines."

"Oh, sorry! I just said you have a letter here from New Mexico." He holds it up to me, shrugging. "It's hand-written. You know anybody in…" he looks at it once more, "Santa Teresa?"

I look at him incredulously. "You know the answer to that. I only know people in the Delaware Valley, and that's being generous." I take the letter from his hand and run my index finger under the seal, tearing it open.

"_My Sweet Isabella_…" I briefly glance over the body of the letter written over two sheets of basic white-lined paper. "Weird…nobody calls me 'Isabella' anymore."

"Keep reading," he encourages.

"_First, allow me to apologize for being out of touch for so many years. I only recently heard about the accident that claimed the lives of your parents. I'm so very sorry for your tragic loss. An old friend of mine who still works in the Philadelphia area mailed me the newspaper clipping announcing your upcoming marriage to your one true love…the one I always believed you were meant to be with_…" I look up with wide eyes at Edward who looks back at me in confusion.

"Who's it from?" he asks.

I flip over the final page to confirm what my heart already knows.

"Anna," I smile, brightly. "It's from Anna!"

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Well, now there's my gorgeous wife." I smile at his compliment as I enter the front door of Last Call, waving to a few of the regulars along the way. I come around the side to get behind the bar but he meets me at the corner with a smooch on the lips. I smile again, looking up at him as he drags his fingers along the plunging neckline of my dress. I hope it makes it through the night in one piece. Edward's got hunger in his eyes.

"Where've you been baby, I thought we said four?" He hands me what looks like an amaretto sour with the tell-tale orange and cherry garnish, which I happily take and clink with his Yuengling. "Happy fourth anniversary, pretty girl."

_Cue big sigh and smile_…my husband makes me swoon.

"Happy Anniversary to you," I reach up with my lips and kiss him again. "And you're right, we did say four and I should've called but I lost track of time running errands. _Then_ the party staying in the Bayside Suite didn't arrive until close to three, so all of their intake procedures took time." He nods in understanding, well aware that when guests of the bed and breakfast arrive, it's a commitment of at least a half hour to get them properly checked in and show them around.

"Okay, no big deal. You ready?" I nod excitedly. Our anniversary landed on Memorial Day this year, so we're making a quick overnight getaway to Atlantic City to celebrate. "Let me just grab my keys from the office and we're outta here, baby."

We've taken great pride in establishing the Four Seas Bed and Breakfast as a luxurious alternative to the typical family summer motel. Some of the indoor amenities we offer are fluffy down comforters, fine linens and comfy robes, fresh flowers in every room, wireless internet access, televisions and DVD players. Our outdoor amenities include an in-ground pool, hot tub, games and equipment for outdoor enjoyment, such as croquet, badminton sets, and water sports on the bay. We also have a fire pit for roasting marshmallows or enjoying the night sky.

After we were married, I asked if I could help out as much as possible at the B&B and since then, it's basically become my show. I still get a chance to hang out at Last Call quite a bit, and even wait on tables from time to time, but more often than not, at least during the summer season, I run the bed and breakfast. The best part is that I've perfected breakfast foods far beyond my old talents of toast and Edward's 'egg in the nest'. I have a delicious arsenal of recipes that I choose from for our guests. My specialties are much more impressive these days: spinach and pancetta quiche, hash brown casserole, croissant French toast with spiced apples, pears and cranberries, pineapple ricotta muffins, and cranberry-almond biscotti.

Edward is still a sucker for lingerie, but if I'm wearing said lingerie _**and**_ I bring him some of my delectable breakfast treats? Yeah...always a very good time for all.

"That dress is sinful, Mrs. Cullen," he murmurs to me while standing at the bar in Carmine's, waiting for our names to be called by the hostess. "If you play your cards right, you might get lucky tonight," he adds with a sexy wink and a kiss under my ear, hoping, I'm sure, that he's successfully ruined a perfect pair of panties.

Joke's on him…I'm not wearing any.

"CULLEN! Party of TWO!"

We follow the hostess over, just as our drinks are delivered to the table, him a black and tan, and me, a Bella Special. "No drink with dinner, tonight?" he questions and I shake my head and sit.

"Nahh, I want to have my wits about me tonight. I've got big plans for you!" I tease as his eyes widen with excitement.

"Plans, huh? Do tell!"

"Well," I raise my glass, "here's to another year of wedded bliss with the man of my dreams." He clinks with me and takes a gulp of his beer.

"Okay, my turn," he starts. "To the two of us. You and me, baby…I love you so much. Till the stars go out." He stands up and leans over the table to give me a lingering kiss.

"_Mmmmm_," I hum and smile, contentedly as he pulls away. "I love you, too. But umm…about your toast."

He cocks his head to the side in interest, "Yeah?"

"What if it wasn't just the two of us? You just said, 'You and me, baby' and I need to amend that." He throws me a baffled look. "What if I said, 'You and me _and_ a baby.'" I wait with baited breath in hopes of a positive reaction. He takes a second to gather himself, a subtle smile playing on his lips and then he speaks.

"You." His voice is steady.

I nod once.

"And me." Still steady.

I nod again, twice.

"And a baby?" It warbles just a bit on that one. I pull my lower lip between my teeth, giving away a hint of a smile, and nod multiple times.

This time he gets up and comes over to me, kneeling at my feet, and threads his hands through my hair, kissing me soundly a few times before coming up for air.

"We're gonna have a baby?" He asks just once more to be sure and I giggle my "yes". He shakes his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"You had to do it, didn't you? he chuckles. "What's with you and Memorial Day weekends, huh? Always turning my life upside down...trying to drive me nuts." He dives back in and kisses me again and again, then wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my neck.

"Welcome to the crazy, Daddy!" I whisper back to him, causing him to hug me tighter as tears of joy fill my eyes.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV**

"Last Call, this is Edward."

_"Hi! I tried your cell but couldn't get through."_ I pat my back pocket. S_hit_, I didn't mean to leave it in the office with Bella's due date approaching.

"I'm sorry baby, things got crazy earlier." I check my watch, _11:20 pm_. "You okay? Can't sleep?"

_"Well, I was sleeping fine but then woke up with horrible stomach pains thinking I ate something that didn't agree with me."_ I plug my other ear with my finger, desperately trying to follow everything my wife is telling me. " _murmur_…_murmur…**time**."_

"What? Baby, hang on a sec." I toss Dave the phone and motion for him to hang up once I get into the office.

"Okay, sorry. What did you say before?"

_"**I SAID 'IT'S TIME'! THE BABY'S KNOCKING ON THE DOOR!"**_

My eyes bug out and I shout back, "Holy shit! I'm on my way!" I throw the phone back onto the cradle, grab my keys and cell and run out of the office and scream like a mental case, "SHE'S HAVING THE BABY! I'm outta here, J!"

Cheers resound. I hear James's signature whistle and an, "I'll call Mom!" as I'm running out into the snowy January night, slipping and sliding like an idiot through the parking lot…my only focus on getting Bella and the baby safely to Southern Ocean County Hospital in time.

I pull up to the house like a bat out of hell. Bella greets me at the door, fucking adorable in her jeans and an extra-large Last Call sweatshirt, an excited smile on her face, looking like she swallowed a damn basketball.

"Hi. How's everything…we good?" I'm pressing on her stomach to make sure the peanut's still in there.

Bella laughs, putting her hands over mine. "We're good, Daddy. We're just anxious to come out and play."

I kiss her quickly, run the bags and pillows out to the car and come back up to help her down the front porch steps.

"**YEEOOWWWWW**," Bella shouts, stopping dead in her tracks on the top step and gripping my fingers in pain. I wait in silence for several seconds and then she starts to loosen her grip.

"Jesus, honey," I exhale, relieved for the moment. My heart is racing, hating that all I can do is watch her in agony, "What can I do?"

She closes her eyes, the wintry night allowing me to see her long puff of air coming out her nose and mouth. "That was a bad one," she sighs. "Just get us to the doctor, please."

After I close her car door, I look up into the sky in a silent prayer, begging for a safe journey to the hospital.

Once we're both settled and buckled in, I reach over, grab her hand and pull it to my lips, kissing her tenderly. "Let's go have a baby, pretty girl."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Seven hours of hard labor later, an hour of recovery after that, and I was holding my daughter in my arms. Cora Lynne Cullen, all six and a half pounds of her, with her little pink beanie on her head, has already stolen my heart and has me mesmerized.

We got up to the post-partum room about twenty minutes ago. I've been gently rocking her and softly singing, "Sweet Cora Lynne" to the tune of "Sweet Caroline" over and over again. My poor wife burst into tears when she heard me for the first time. I was worried that maybe it was because I was off-key, but she said it was the most precious thing she'd ever heard.

I don't think I've stopped staring at the baby since the nurse handed her to me hours ago. I'm sitting on the bed with Bella, and we're both just gawking at her, waiting for her to bust out a party trick or something.

"D'you think I should change her diaper? We haven't changed it in like an hour." I speak quietly so as not to wake the baby.

Bella shrugs. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

I stand up and move to lay Cora back in the plastic crib thing. We've got her wrapped up burrito-style, so it takes a few seconds to wade through the fabric to actually get to the baby. Once I find her little belly and scaly chicken legs, I have to laugh. She's so damn tiny…and fucking perfect…and mine.

_I can't believe she's mine._

I un-wrap the diaper and am greeted with a slimy pit of tar all over her…area.

"Oh, shit…literally…babe, I need backup." Helpless, I call out to my poor wife who's reclined in the bed, beyond exhausted. She props herself up and peeks over, her eyes going wide at the scene.

"Yikes. Okay, just…she's still knocked out, so maybe we can do this without her squirming or sticking her foot in it…Emerson always used to do that."

"Are you trying to scare me, Bella?" I look over at her, terror in my eyes. "'Cause it's working."

She giggles and rests her forehead against my hip. "No, honey," she sighs, getting control of herself. Bella holds up the baby's little potato stick legs, and I start swiping at her unmentionables.

"Babe. You've gotta get in there. She has poop all in her lips."

I look at Bella, horrified.

"I beg of you, do not speak of my daughter's...lips…again, please. Daddies just can't know this stuff." You'd think I was the featured act on Comedy Central standup, because Bella is cackling in to her pillow.

I do the best I can to wipe out all the visible poop…I even spread her…you know, to make sure it's all gone and I gasp.

"What? What is it? Bella questions, frantically moving her head to see what it is I'm viewing.

I point and stutter. "She's got a…her umm, holy shit," I roll my eyes and look to the ceiling. "I can't handle this…her little…_clitoris_." I whisper it, like the dirty, dirty word that it is, especially when it's in reference to the one on my three-hour old DAUGHTER! "Christ almighty," I mumble, shaking my head.

Bella gapes at me like I've sprouted a third eye. She lowers her head, her eyes still fixed on me, though her eyebrows have risen up to her hairline. "Umm, honey...did you think it grew on later? Of course she's got one!" Bella whisper-shouts and then dissolves in a fit of hysterics.

I whimper in defeat and vow that I'm going to make the basement as lovely as possible for my perfect princess peanut, because she's _never_ going to be allowed to see the light of day…ever. The suitors can't come knocking if they don't know she exists!

I'm well aware that I might be overreacting a bit. But I know boys…and _that's_ my baby girl. I'm just going to put it out of my head for the next thirty or so years. Maybe by then, I'll be able to handle the concept of her going out with boys with a little more reason and dignity.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Two days later, I drive my family home from the hospital and we have a revolving door of visitors for a week straight. Mom and Dad spend their nights at their house in Harvey Cedars, but spend several days at our home, making sure we're able to transition well, giving us numerous much-needed naps and a hand with laundry and such. My brother and a newly pregnant Charlotte spoiled us with a week's worth of meals already prepped and in the freezer. Rosalie and Emmett, as well as Jasper and Alice, each come down for a quick visit on different afternoons, and all promise to come back for a weekend after we get into a routine.

We called Anna the day after we got home from the hospital and she promised she'd make plans to come visit in the spring. Our relationship with her is such a gift for Bella. To have that connection with someone from her past, and not only that, but someone who truly loved her, who rooted for us to win and not fail, unlike everyone else around us all those years ago. Anna traveled to LBI to visit us shortly after we were married. And then, the following summer we made a point to stop in New Mexico for a weekend visit before we continued on to Hawaii to celebrate our first anniversary.

As the weeks go by, and I watch my precious Cora start to focus a bit and follow my voice with her head and eyes, I realize that my life can't possibly get much sweeter than this.

My amazing Bella, the best thing that ever happened to me, walked into my life not once but twice and never left after that. She's given me the most incredible gift I could've ever hoped for in my daughter.

When I think about what we went through, all of the ups and downs with Bella at the Flanders and then us coming back around to find each other years later, I remind myself of a quote from John Lennon. Even if I'd heard it years ago, I don't know if it would've stuck with me because I was so wrapped up in my confused, broken heart back then. It was only recently that I'd heard his wise words, long after we were married and I already had my true love by my side.

Very simply, Lennon said this, "Everything will be okay in the end…if it's not okay, it's not the end."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's all she wrote, my friends. This has been an astounding journey for me. Lots of great times, and a few sad ones. I've learned some life lessons the hard way, but I told my story the best way I knew how. I thank every one of you who continued to read through to the end, I hope it lived up to your expectations. Spread the word and let all your friends know that I've hit the "complete" button; for any anti-WIPers out there, their time has come! ;)**

**One more round of abounding thanks to LaMomo for her beta'ing talents as well as to my pre-reading Cabana Girls, Cejsmom Twifan & Born Onhalloween. I simply couldn't live without the help, friendship and love these three ladies have shown me.**

**So...to answer some questions. 1) A sequel? Nope. A future-take/side-take/past-take...a very good possibilty. If you have a suggestion for something you'd like to read about the Cabana Boy or his Pretty Girl, or a question you think was never answered, please review or PM me and I'll gladly take it into consideration for a future surprise. **

**And look at this! I'm a Goodreads Author! You can check me out over there, rate the story, rec it to others, etc! www. goodreads .com book /show / 15767305- last-call (again, take out the spaces!)**

**Question 2) Do I have other stories on the horizon? Yes. Currently, there are a few little plot bunnies scampering around in my head, but I have yet to start putting them into coherent thoughts. If you'd like to see another story from me in the future, just check that little Author Alert box and we'll make magic happen together!**

**I received SO many guest reviews for the final chapter, it was lovely and heartbreaking all at once. I know some of my regular readers must have thought they were signed in, but sadly, that wasn't the case. I replied to every single review I was able to in the last chapter...so if you _DIDN'T_ get a reply, it's because I didn't know it was you! :(**

**And finally, my thanks to all of you. My readers, reviewers, rec'ers, favoriters, alerters, tweeters, lurkers and the Call Girls on the FB page, I love you all. You've made this story worth telling...because you kept coming back to Last Call.**

**So until next time...I'll be at the bar with Callward and his Pretty Girl. Next round's on me. ;)**

**Much love, Jen xoxo**


	36. Future-Take

** Welcome back to Last Call! How about a peek into the future? This is about three plus years down the road after the epilogue ended. Enjoy! And please read the lengthy Author's Note at the end. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Future-Take~<strong>

**EPOV**

"Okay, time to tally the votes!" Emmett announces before diving into the pool and resurfacing next to his daughter, causing her to scream in delight. "Tristan, since you seem disgusted that we're even having this debate, you're the guy who gets to read the results," he finishes, as his sons start climbing up in his arms to use him as a human springboard.

"Oh, would you three stop and just get back down here so we can play this game, already!" James is lying flat on his back in the sand, shouting from the beach below.

James, Jasper, Emmett and I _were_ playing a great game of beach volleyball until twenty minutes ago, when Alice made the mistake of calling her husband 'Goose'. We all cracked up but he became highly insulted and it spurred the most ridiculous argument ever, culminating in an eight-way vote on 'who is who' on the court. It's a blind ballot and we simply have to choose who's who among the four of us : Maverick, Goose, Iceman or Slider, from the famous beach volleyball scene in _Top Gun_.

Tristan shakes his head and takes back his red Phillies cap, currently being used as the ballot box. "I can't believe you guys are all dragging me into this dumb fight. What the heck is 'Top Gun' anyway?"

Rosalie clutches her heart. "Don't you have Netflix? Haven't you sat your son down to watch this classic?" she asks Alice, who's rolling her eyes at her husband while Jasper is pacing furiously on the deck.

"Honey, the _**only**_ reason I called you 'Goose' is because Anthony Edwards turned out to be a doctor on _ER_! You're a doctor, Jasper! See the parallel?" she whines, exasperated.

Jazz turns, narrowing his eyes at his wife. "Oh doctor-shmocter! Goose is NOT the sexy one and we all know it! You wound me, Mary Alice," he delivers, stoically.

We're all laughing at Jasper's pain, poor guy. I've got the mirrored sunglasses on right now, so I think I have 'Mav' locked up tight.

Speaking of tight...my eyes are drawn to my sensational wife, stretched out on the double lounger in a fire-engine-red bathing suit that rivals the cut of Pamela Anderson's in "Baywatch".

Fucking amazing, that woman of mine.

I think she looks lonely, though; time to rectify that.

"Room for me over here?" I ask without waiting for an answer and crawl next to her long, tanned, sexy frame, kissing up her arm, shoulder and neck. She gets a smile on her face and raises her hand to her brow line, barely cracking one eye open to check me out. She rolls toward me and throws her right leg over mine, curling into my body. I'm only wearing my swim trunks right now, and I can feel the dampness of her suit seep into my skin.

"Mmmm, always. You're looking sexy as ever, running and dodging all over the court down there. I may have to have my wicked way with you later, Maverick," she murmurs into my ear while scratching her fingers across my chest.

"I think that can be arranged, pretty girl. Now that the baby's_ finally_ sleeping through the night, we don't have anyone disturbing us anymore…makes me feel twenty-five all over again, y'know?" I whisper, running my fingers up and down her smooth thigh.

She giggles. "Yeah, twenty-five was a good year for you, wasn't it? But then again, so were twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-…" she snaps her head up and looks at me. "Hey, wait a second. Are you saying things haven't been good in the bedroom since Cora arrived? Because I'm gonna have to beg to differ on that one, Mr. Cullen. I don't think we've _ever_ slowed down!"

I start laughing at her defensiveness, "No, no, no…I'm talking about ME! I'm totally speaking for myself when I say I feel run down! I just worry that I'm not living up to the standards I set way back when we first got together…well, back together." She smacks my chest and clicks her tongue.

"You're selling yourself short and you know it! Ever heard me complain?" she purrs with silliness in her tone. "And IF you heard a complaint out of me, it's only because I was sore and tired…you sir, always have been, and continue to be…an animal." She finishes her compliment by biting my nipple and causing me to practically leap off the lounger.

"**HO-ly shhhh**—,"

Bella gasps and I stifle my words, knowing we're in mixed company with little people everywhere. It's like a day care center on the deck and in the pool, I swear. Plus, we have a few in the house taking their afternoon naps.

Babies, babies…everywhere, babies!

James and Charlotte have a two-year old girl, Jasmine. She's the light of my brother's life, I'm not exaggerating. For them, baby came first, wedding came later. They got married in a little chapel up near the Barnegat Lighthouse in a quiet candle-lit ceremony on Valentine's Day this year.

Rosalie and Emmett seem to have a real baby-making factory going on over at their place. Danny is eight; then they have Ashley who's six, sharp as a tack and the spitting image of her mother's beauty. Donovan and David, their twin boys, are four and seriously give Emmett a run for his money. He actually decided that if Rose doesn't get her tubes tied soon, he's going in for the big V which makes all of the guys cringe, but those two boys are holy terrors, each one with dimples deeper than the next! And finally, their youngest is Julia, who just turned a year old yesterday.

Then there are Jasper and Alice. They thought they were finished after Tristan, who's now fourteen, and Emerson, who's nine. A spur of the moment vacation to Vegas late last fall changed all that. Apparently 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' didn't apply to those two, because he knocked her up royally and she gave birth to "Baby Felicia" as we all refer to her, three weeks ago. So much for being done! They had to go out and purchase every baby item from scratch 'cause they'd given everything away years earlier. Surprise, surprise!

And finally, Bella and I have our two precious daughters who, I'm certain, hung the moon and stars. At thirty-four years old, I can confidently say that my little girls have me willingly and happily wrapped around their teeny fingers. Cora's now three and a half and Chelsea Leigh is nine months. Out of our whole group, Donovan and David are closest in age to Cora and are _constantly_ fighting over who gets to play with her, sit next to her, build sand castles with her, etc.

_Boys_. It's starting already. I knew I should've finished that freaking basement all those years ago.

"Come on Tristan, put your father out of his misery so we can get back to the game!" Emmett shouts from the shallow end where he's throwing kids right and left. Everybody's favorite pool toy is Uncle Emmett-slash-Daddy.

"Okay, okay. The votes are in. Here we go," Tristan announces.

"Eight votes for Uncle Emmett as Slider." Rose claps and I whistle while Em pauses from the children-tossing to do his best Mr. Universe pose.

"Eight votes for James as Iceman." Bella _woohoos_ and I whistle along with Charlotte, as James throws a fist pump in the air from his sandy, reclined position.

Emmett starts to drumroll with his tongue. This is it. From the tense look on Jasper's face, you'd think his manhood and all his dreams are hinging on this vote.

"Seven votes for Uncle Edward as…Maverick." I start cracking up when I see Jasper's jaw drop open.

"I cannot believe you people!" Jazz exclaims.

"And seven votes for Dad as—,"

"I am SO not Goose, gimme those votes, Tristan!" Jazz starts studying all of the crumbled pieces of paper, holding the results of his shattered dreams.

"Hey, I have a question!" I shout to Jasper, laughing. "How the heck am I Goose, Jazz?"

He drops the papers he's sifting through and crosses his arms. Alice comes over and starts massaging his shoulders and his wounded ego.

"Because you played the piano and sang 'Great Balls of Fire' at my bachelor party!" He calls back across the deck with a tone in his voice that would indicate I'm apparently the village idiot for not making the connection.

I close my eyes and shake my head. "Jazz, I have _never_ played a piano in my LIFE, dude. What you're remembering is YOU sitting down and playing the worst rendition EVER of that song while you were off your rocker at Abilene's."

"No way, that was NOT me," he protests.

"Jazz…it was you, man, give it up…I was there." Emmett laughs from the pool after pitching Donovan over his shoulder.

I give Bella a kiss and roll off the lounger.

"Okay…are we ready to get back into the game?" I ask, walking toward the steps. "Jazz, seriously, I wouldn't expect you to recall anything in detail from that night. We had to carry you out of the bar after that show you put on. But not before you started playing an off-key version of 'Heart and Soul'. It was tragic."

Everyone is howling at Jasper's expense at this point. He's hanging his head in defeat, realizing he's fighting a losing battle. Alice bends down to whisper in his ear, and whatever she says immediately perks him up because he jumps out of the deck chair and declares our game on again.

I'm sure she promised him some outrageously kinky sexual act…that boy NEVER moves that quickly for any other reason on the planet, and he's an emergency room doctor!

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Come on, guys! Dinner's on!" Bella shouts down to us. We're on our fifth game and the match is tied up. Sorry pretty girl, there's no way any of us are walking away from the court right now.

Emmett's powerful serve flies to my left and I dive for it, popping it up so that James can put it over the net for us. I scramble off the sand and jump up against the net in order to block an attempted spike from Jasper. I successfully tip the ball behind his fingers as it—

***CRACK!***

I feel blinding pain in my ankle and the next thing I know, I'm eating a mouthful of sand.

"**SON OF A BIHHHH-SCUIT!"** I scream out, rolling over onto my back as I grasp at my lower leg. All three guys are suddenly at my side and I hear the girls yelling and scrambling in the background.

"Shit…I heard that. Did you hear it break?"

"I heard it. Sounded like a dull firecracker or something."

"Edward, look at me." I hear Jasper calling my name as I try to pry my eyes open through the crazy agony I'm in.

I feel a whoosh of air and the sand shift next to me as Bella's face comes into view. "Babe…oh my God, honey…are you okay?"

Jazz's clinical voice starts in again. "Edward. On a scale from one to 'I just stepped on a Lego'…how much pain are you in?"

I try to force out a laugh, but it's not happening. I've taken some bad falls in my life, but this one's for the record books.

"I don't know about the Lego…but this fucker hurts worse than a Barbie shoe in the dark…does that answer your question?" I groan in misery.

I hear sharp intakes of breath all around indicating that the guys know just how much pain I'm in.

"Aww shit. A Barbie shoe is CRAZY pain, man…no joke," Emmett adds seriously as Jasper continues, "It's swelling up big time. It's gotta be broken. Can we take your truck, Em?"

"Yeah, let me yank the kids' booster seats outta there. He can stretch out in the back. Bells, you wanna come?"

"No," I interrupt, "I'll be okay, baby. Stay here with the girls. You know how they freak out if we're both gone when they wake up from a nap," I plead through the pain.

Bella sighs, looking really conflicted, but acquiesces. "I hate not being there with you…you know that, right?"

I give her the best smile I can muster for the moment and pucker my lips, requesting a goodbye smooch. "I know you do, and I love you for it. The guys'll be with me. I'll call you."

"Come on, E. Sit up, let's get you to the car," James says, guiding my arm over his shoulders. Jasper flanks me on my right and Emmett lifts both my legs as I'm carried in the most awkward way ever toward Emmett's Suburban.

"I'll bring down some pillows so you can keep it elevated in the car!" I hear Bella shout from behind us.

"Hey Jazz…all those nights I stayed up late helping you study in med school…pretty sure I don't recall the pain scale talking about Legos…where did all my training go, dude?" I ask, trying to keep my mind off the overwhelming fire that's burning through my left leg right now.

He shakes his head before responding. "Man, look…I'm delirious with sleep deprivation. I'm functioning on about three hours of sleep since Thursday. Baby Felicia has the worst case of colic known to man, I'm certain of it. The only thing that calms her down is watching _Oobi_ in the middle of the night."

"What the fuck is an 'Oobi'?" James pipes up as Emmett reaches to open the back door.

"You don't want to know…trust me," replies Jasper but Emmett busts in. "Look, I'll take _Oobi _any day over the damn _Fresh Beat Band_…if I hear Rose talk about how long Twist's fingers are just one more time, I'm gonna throw my widescreen through our bay window."

We all laugh at Emmett's bitter retort until I remember that I've walked in on Bella watching the _Fresh Beat Band_ on many occasions when Cora has suspiciously _not_ been in the room.

_Huh._ It might not be as funny anymore. But…I take solace in the fact that the four of us have grown oddly quiet, and perhaps it's not just me overthinking things.

And suddenly I wonder if we _all_ will be having a sit-down with our respective wives tonight regarding Twist's digits.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**BPOV**

I'm racing down Long Beach Boulevard back toward the house having just left the B&B in the very capable hands of Julie, our go-to gal whenever I need time off. And I **definitely** need and deserve a little time off right now.

I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off. Thankfully, James is in total control of the operations at Last Call and doesn't need me at all, plus Kate is always there to back him up when needed, but I have about a dozen other things I'm personally juggling at the moment.

I'm looking into sitters who can keep Chelsea when I'm out and about for hours at a time. I've been zipping around getting a backpack, lunchbox, new sneakers and a handful of new outfits for Cora's first day of preschool next Tuesday. Then I have to make sure I'm home every couple of hours for Chelsea to nurse, because the little diva never took to drinking from a bottle. It's my boob or…well, it's my boob and that's that. Edward says he can't blame her; he told me he'd throw a fit too if I tried to pass off something else as my breast. Then, of course, I'm waiting on my poor husband night and day, who's now parked in our great room, laid up on a newly purchased double hospital bed with a broken ankle **AND** a broken foot, which requires a cast up to his knee. It was such a bad break, the doctor said he has to be _completely_ off his feet for the first three weeks. He'll be in the plaster cast for at least eight weeks and then probably in a walking boot for another eight.

These last few days since the Labor Day party have been totally insane. Thank goodness Carlisle and Esme volunteered to take the girls for a long weekend to give me some respite. They'll just be down the road in Harvey Cedars so I can still scoot over there to nurse Chelsea from time to time, but ultimately, I can focus on Edward and take care of him…or at least get the great room set up and organized in a more efficient way so that he can still do some things for himself when I'm out of the house.

I pull into the driveway, grab the groceries and make my way up the front steps. After opening the door, my eyes widen as I take in the scene around me in the foyer. It looks like something out of war-torn Afghanistan. I take a few steps wondering if a band of looting toddlers ransacked the neighborhood and my house was one of the unfortunate victims. There are toys and books everywhere. My sandals accidentally crush what looks to be a mixture of Apple Jacks, goldfish and raisins all over the hardwood floor. There's even a stream of toilet paper trailing from the powder room in the foyer, down the hallway and into the kitchen…it might go as far as the great room, I haven't gotten that far to assess the damage. But my gut tells me the whole roll was used…and that was a brand new roll this morning, too. _Ugh._

"Hello?" I call out meekly, assuming my husband has been hog-tied and gagged, that being the only reason our home could possibly look like this.

"Mommeeeeeee!" I hear Cora squeal from beyond the hall while I round the corner into the kitchen and look out onto the abyss of destruction. I've never seen anything like this.

"Oh, thank God you're here," Edward whimpers, dropping his head back. "They took over, honey. They took over and there wasn't a thing I could do about it." He throws his arms up in defeat and shame.

"I see that. It looks like a tornado touched down, babe. When did they even wake up?" I question, picking up Chelsea who's currently smearing applesauce all over the coffee table. "I was only gone for three hours and they'd just fallen asleep!" I squeak in confusion.

Poor Edward is beside himself. "I KNOW! They were knocked out until about an hour ago. I forgot to silence my phone and James called to check in on me. The ringer woke the baby and then her crying woke Cora. After that it was all a blur of carnage and pillaging. By the way, I've renamed the girls Corasaurus Rex and Chelzilla." His head falls back on the hospital bed again, exhausted and humiliated from the ridiculous, yet totally believable story.

I clean up Chelsea's hands and face with a few baby wipes and put her in her high chair with a fistful of cheerios to play with. "Cora, baby, help Mommy and pick up your books, okay?"

"But Momma, there's too many books! I can't read all these books! Chelsea kept pulling them off my bookshelf! I tried to stop her!"

I chuckle at her petulance. "I didn't say you had to read them, Cora Lynne Cullen, I want you to get them picked up off the floor, lovey." I pull her wildly curly hair off her face and back into a ponytail with the rubber band I find at my feet. I finish with her hair and give her a pat on the bottom to signal her that's she's free to keep cleaning up.

"So you tried to help Daddy with the baby?" I bend down and start to gather the toilet paper in my hands. As I suspected, the entire roll was strewn around like this is a frat house the night before Halloween. The trail leads me to the foot of Edward's bed and I smile, shaking my head and leaning in for a kiss from my frazzled hubby.

He reaches up with both his hands, cupping my face and pulling me in with desperation. "Thank God you're here. I was worried you'd open the front door and run screaming from the house, never to be heard from again!" He shakes off his dramatic imagery by pressing his lips to mine over and over.

"I tried to help with Chelsea, Momma, but she wouldn't LISTEN to me! Daddy just told me to follow her around. So that's what I did." Cora pauses to take a breath and I pull away reluctantly from my husband's delicious lips and giggle, listening to my sweet daughter try to explain her babysitting techniques.

"She kept wanting to try to get up the stairs in the hallway, but the gate blocked her. Then I left some snacks on the floor that she could find and eat that led back to Daddy and me and it worked!" she announces; her hands above her head in 'ta-daa!' pose, extremely proud of her diversionary tactic. Of course, it only ended up doubling the mess, but she's three years old and she tried, cutie pie.

I look back at Edward for more of the story. "I tried shouting orders from here, but you see how well that worked. We tried…sorta. I mean, as best we could. I'm sorry. This place is a disaster," he sighs in disgust.

I laugh, glancing around. "Yeah, it is. But thankfully, your mom is coming in about twenty minutes to take the girls for the next three days. Hopefully, I'll have it cleaned up before they get home on Monday," I finish with a teasing tone.

Edward pouts, looking up at me with sorrowful eyes. _Pitiful._ This leg has him completely helpless and he hates it. I find the mess more hilarious than unnerving. We're blessed with a very happy marriage and two healthy, vibrant little girls…messes happen. I learned a long time ago not to let the insignificant things rattle me. We're lucky Edward's broken bones didn't require surgery. I can do this.

What did Chaka Khan say? She's every woman? Well, so am I!

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

_Phew!_ Girls are gone, I've cleaned up the mess, made breakfast for dinner for Edward and me, gave him his nightly sponge bath (his favorite part, and mine), just finished taking my own shower and now I'm ready to collapse. I'm so thankful that we found a double hospital bed so I can still sleep next to him every night. I don't think we've slept separately since I asked him to move in with me all those years ago!

I slip on a pale yellow cotton camisole and matching panties and pad downstairs with the latest "Cuisine" magazine. I'm always looking for fun new recipes to try out at the B&B.

I turn off all the lights and find Edward propped up in bed watching "Jaws" for the four hundredth time in our married life. He's addicted to it, but I'm not complaining, 'cause I am, too. There's no better movie than the original "Jaws". And hello? Spielberg's a freaking genius!

"Hey, baby…need anything before I come to bed?" I ask as I approach the great room.

"Yeah actually, can you grab my Sudoku book? You probably picked it up during the Great Clean-Up of 2020 this afternoon…I think it's on the island over there," he calls out, pointing.

"Sure!" I walk over and sift through the papers, locate it, grab a pencil and start heading back.

"Could I also have a beer?"

I smile at him, turn around and make my way to the fridge. Grab a Yuengling and a bottle of water for myself and start walking back.

I step down into the room toward his bed and he pipes up again, "OH! And one of Cora's bags of chocolate teddy grahams? I've been craving those since I watched her eat them at lunch today." I breathe in steadily, trying not to show that I'm getting slightly irked at the barking of orders…after all, I did ask him if he needed anything…but, y'know.

I turn back toward the pantry, grab his snack and head back over to him. Three steps away from the foot of the bed and he says, "Just one other thing!"

My jaw tenses a bit and I can feel my nostrils flare as I attempt to control my breathing. I raise my eyebrows in question while I plunk down his book, beer and snack bag. "What else?"

"You," he growls through a devilish grin, causing me to chuckle to myself and kneel up on the bed and straddle his hips.

"Well, how can I turn down a request like that?" I whisper and start peppering kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, his chin and finally his lips. His hands slide up the back of my thighs and palm my ass while he groans into my mouth as our kiss deepens.

"You know I only kept asking you to go back toward the kitchen because I love watching you from behind in this little sleep set," he pants, in between dusting lips and licks. "You're driving me mad, woman!" I giggle and allow him to take control for the moment by kissing my neck and collar bone, slowly trailing his tongue down to my chest. My body hums in anticipation of what's to come.

"_Mmmm_." I can't help myself as he squeezes my ass while gently nibbling on the tops of my breasts, my hands tangling through his hair. I'm relishing the feeling of his three days' worth of stubble, scraping against my sensitive skin. I may have purposely not given him a shave for the last few days just to enjoy this sensation.

He's been so sleepy because of the prescription painkillers, that we haven't been intimate all week long. And I'm NOT counting the couple of hand jobs and one blow job I managed to bless him with during his sponge baths. My perpetually busy, mover and shaker of a husband has been going stir crazy with cabin fever this week. Poor guy needed a release so badly, that by the time I'd get back downstairs to climb into bed after my shower looking for a little loving myself, he'd be long passed out.

"Oh God, I've missed your tits," he moans before sucking one of my nipples into his hot, wet mouth while gently massaging the other breast and teasing my nipple with barely-there touches.

"_Ahhh_," I gasp, loving the feeling of his tongue swirling all over me.

"I can't wait anymore," I whimper. "I need you inside me baby, I've missed you so-hooo much this week!" I'm gasping, pulling my fingers roughly down his biceps and across to his bare chest.

"Yessss," he hisses, acknowledging that my grinding has awakened his cock, now standing rigid with excitement beneath his sleep pants. I swing my legs back together to quickly remove my panties while he tugs his pants down his muscular, tanned thighs.

Impatiently straddling him again, I rip my top off and toss it to the floor while Edward's nimble fingers seek out my drenched pussy.

"Jesus, you're fucking soaked, baby," he whispers, knowing how I love his gruff dirty talk. His fingers swiping at me, but never entering…he gathers a puddle of moisture and starts teasing my clit with the sodden pads of his fingers. "I take it you're ready for me, then?" He chuckles, and proceeds to suck on my neck's tender pulse point as I try to concentrate enough to line us up properly.

"_Nnnnngh_, more than ready," I manage to whine as we make delicious contact and I sink down on him and just pause for a second to catch my breath.

_Ecstasy_…pure ecstasy with this man of mine.

"My wife is so goddamn sexy." He smiles and leans back on the pillows ready to enjoy the show while I ride him like a fucking stallion. His hands are on my breasts, squeezing in time with my up and down motion.

We're grunting in unison, the sensations too much to handle quietly. Plus we know the girls are a few miles down the road, so we can be as rowdy as we want. Too bad one of us is an invalid or else we'd really be able to kick this night into high gear!

I swivel my hips, squeezing him as I gyrate, causing him to pinch his eyes shut and drop his mouth open, his breaths coming out as huffs and occasional mumbled obscenities. "Goddamn, Bella."

"Oh my…_unghhh_…so…so amazing, baby…are you cuh-coming?" I squeak out in small pants and lean back a bit, my open invitation for Edward to play with my clit, which he accepts, gladly.

It only takes about ten more seconds and I'm wailing as my orgasm rockets through my body while Edward bellows, "Fuuuuuck!" and allows his head to fall back against his pillows.

I continue to ride him, even though I've slowed my movements significantly. I start to tilt forward again then—

"**AHHHH!"** I crash my body down onto his chest and freeze as an arresting pain shoots through my calf, paralyzing me.

"Baby…baby…what is it?" Edward barks, frantically.

My eyes are squeezed shut and I somehow gasp out, "Chhhh- **UGH**! Charley…Horse."

_Holy shit, the pain._ THE PAIN! I don't get them often, but when I do, they blaze through me and the agony is excruciating for the thirty seconds they last.

Poor Edward doesn't know what to do, he's still inside me, so he just rubs my back while I'm breathing heavily on him. Slowly, the throbbing subsides and I start laughing. That causes him to start laughing and soon we're full-on cackling at the dramatic finish to our sexy session of love-making gone terribly awry.

"That was quite the dismount, Mrs. Cullen…I give it a nine-point-nine," he exclaims in between guffaws.

I retort, catching my breath in between belly laughs, "Nine-point-nine, huh? Why not the ten?"

"Injury to the judge. You smacked your head on my collar bone and it took me by surprise. I can't, in good conscience, give you the full ten when I've seen much better performances from you," he explains, logically, causing me to laugh some more.

I roll off him and stretch my leg, which is not fully recovered at the moment, but getting there.

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just a really lousy time for a charley horse, I suppose," I yawn, curling back into his warm chest. I inhale deeply, and enjoy the mixed scents of his crisp-smelling body wash and our sex wafting around us.

"Could've been worse though," he starts and I tip my head up from where I nestled myself in the crook of his shoulder, "could've happened_ before_ we came…that would've really sucked. I would have been forced to demand a do-over."

He starts chuckling again, and I join in while reaching for the sheet that we kicked to the edge of the bed.

"I love you, baby. Thank you for everything you're doing for us. I know it's not easy," he murmurs into my hair, and gently kisses my temple.

"Hey. It's what we do, right?" I smile, already feeling sleep claim me, but never forgetting to respond, "I love you, too."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

It's been several weeks since Edward fractured his foot and ankle. Thankfully, he's up and about, even if it's just minimally and on crutches. We're still sleeping downstairs on the hospital bed because the plaster cast weighs a ton and although he's technically mobile, he's exhausted by the end of the day from lugging the extra weight around and helping me in the house with the girls where he can.

He's become the mail sorter, the bookkeeper and an expert at folding laundry! Little does he know he may inherit that job even after he recovers from these injuries!

And though things have been getting a bit better for him physically, the lion's share of work that has fallen to me has taken its toll, and as a result, my back went out two days ago. I've been having excruciating spasms on and off and am worried about taking any medicine because I'm still nursing Chelsea. Granted, she's almost a year old and I'm preparing to wean her soon, but I don't want her all hopped up on drugs, either.

I called Jasper and he understood my concerns, telling me there really aren't any heavy-duty meds he could prescribe me that wouldn't transmit into my breast milk, but he still wants me to get checked out. Which is why I now find myself sitting on an exam table, waiting for my doctor to give me a once-over and a look of pity, 'cause really? What else can they do for back pain?

Just then, I hear the knock on the door, followed by, "Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, hi Dr. Baker." I shake her hand, wincing through my back pain. She's a petite little thing with a pixie haircut. She could be Alice's twin, except she has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. "And it's Bella, please."

She smiles, "Okay, Bella. I'm not going to make you move around or press on your back or anything, and I see that you already answered all of the pertinent questions for the nurse." She sighs and purses her lips, ready to deliver the news that I already know. "As much as I would love to prescribe you some muscle relaxers and pain killers for your back, I can't because your urine test indicates you're pregnant."

**Say WHAT?** My throat tightens and I feel my pulse start to race. "Pregnant?" I squeak out, stunned.

"Yes, ma'am. I take it you didn't know?" she replies, with understanding in her voice.

I exhale, dramatically, shaking my head in disbelief. "I— I've had no symptoms at all. I…I…"

She smiles and reaches out to hold my wrist. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now because of your back. Have you been under much stress recently?"

_Stress_? HA! Understatement of the century.

"Yes…my husband fell and broke his foot and ankle last month and I've had to take care of our two young girls and do almost all of the housework, not to mention running our company…" I trail off, feeling dazed.

"I'm sure if any symptoms were presenting themselves, they were either mild, or perhaps you've just been so busy that you simply didn't notice. It happens to women all the time, Bella. Nothing to be ashamed of," she smiles and starts writing in my chart. "Do you know when your last period was?"

I rub my fingers on my temples in a circular motion, trying to clear the fogginess and answer as honestly as possible. "Umm…a while, actually. I've been nursing my daughter since she was born. And…I never did get my period back after I delivered, either. Plus, the nine months prior to that…" I widen my eyes realizing just how long it's been, "I guess it's been like…twenty months, twenty-one maybe?"

Dr. Baker smiles and nods. "Okay then…that's all understandable and makes perfect sense. Let's get you set up with your OB next door and see if we can get you an ultrasound, alright? As for the pain you're in, I can prescribe you some Darvocet which might help…but unfortunately, true muscle spasms are so painful, it might feel like you're just popping Tic-Tacs. I'll write you a script for Skelaxin, as well. It's debated whether the drug is considered Pregnancy Category B or C, but if you're in total agony, you'll need something to function…especially because you have so much to take care of at home. Is there anyone who can help you out?" she questions. "If you take care of yourself and just rest your back, doing as little as possible, you'll probably feel much better in about a week."

My brain scrambles trying to figure out who can help us. Our friends are all swamped with their children's busy school schedules and with James running everything at Last Call and the catering as well, I can't ask Charlotte to triple her workload by taking on my two girls. I suppose I could ask Carlisle and Esme again. Their private practice allows them a more flexible schedule, and they were very concerned when Edward told them I was starting to have spasms yesterday. I sigh and nod my head.

"Yes. I'll be able to get a little help this week. Thank you, Dr. Baker."

"My pleasure, Bella. I'll call in the prescriptions to your pharmacy. Just schedule your ultrasound on your way out. I hope you're feeling better soon."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

After my appointment with Dr. Baker on Monday, I called my in-laws and they were more than willing to drop everything for us. They just swept in, wearing their superhero costumes and scooped up both girls for the rest of the week!

Somehow, Chelsea didn't even fuss when I wasn't around to nurse her. She just accepted the sippy cups of whole milk that her grandparents handed her and that was that! I burst into tears when Esme relayed that story to me. I don't know if I was happy my sweet baby was being such a brave, big girl without me, or if I was sad that we wouldn't have that bonding time anymore…or maybe it was my out-of-control hormones that turned on the waterworks. Whatever the reason, I was thankful, as it allowed me to do as little as possible for the remainder of the week. And Edward was thrilled that I was suddenly the patient and he could help me out with some of the little things.

We were quite the pair, he and I…gimpy and gimpier.

His reaction when I came hobbling home to tell him I was pregnant was nothing short of smug satisfaction.

"_I knew something was up…you've been really tired for the last couple of weeks, baby," he hugged me, ecstatic with our happy but extremely unexpected news._

_I looked at him in confused annoyance. "Uhh, hello? I've been running myself ragged ever since you broke your leg, Sherlock! Of course I've been tired! That doesn't explain anything!" I whimper, lying down on my side facing him as we discuss the future debut of Baby Cullen number three. _

_He rubs my back without saying a word. He probably knows I'm on edge. I can't believe this is happening already! Chelsea's not even walking yet!_

"_Anyway, the ultrasound is planned for next Tuesday. You'll come with me?" I ask, looking up at my husband's gorgeous face. _

"_Well, of course I'll be there, what kind of a question is that?" he laughs, pulling me closer without straining my back. "Everything will be fine, pretty girl. We were planning on having a third little one, so we'll just do it sooner!" He shakes his head, grinning, "Making babies with you is the best feeling in the world…followed closely by doing it and __**not**__ making babies," he waggles his eyebrows and we both start laughing. _

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Isabella Cullen?" the nurse in pink scrubs calls from the doorway. Edward and I stand and follow her down a corridor and into a darkened room where all of the instruments for performing a sonogram are located.

"Just take everything off below your waist and use this drape to wrap around you," she directs me with a head nod toward the bathroom. "Come on out when you're ready."

"Okay, thank you."

A few minutes later, I get myself situated on the exam table with my legs up in the stirrups.

_Always a lovely pose._

Edward is sitting next to me on a chair, rubbing soothing circles on my upper arm.

The technician takes the transvaginal wand, lubes it up and slowly inserts it as I adjust to the annoyingly cold intrusion. Instantaneously, our ears are bombarded and our hearts are warmed with an impressive thumping sound coming from our little person on the inside.

While Edward and I are exchanging goofy grins, the tech says, "Oh! Oh wow…you're a little further along than we need for this instrument. Hang on." She removes the wand while I look over at Edward and shrug at him. He mirrors my action as the tech squirts the cold, blue gel on my lower abdomen and presses down to get the new images.

We hear the precious heartbeat once more and she starts her pointing and clicking with her little mouse. "Yup, okay…there's the head," she points up to the screen. I squint my eyes, looking at the monitor on the wall but not understanding how we should be able to see a head already. Shouldn't it just be a bean with two, bulgy black eyes?

I whisper to Edward, "It has a head?"

The technician must overhear me and she responds with, "Mhmm, and here's the pelvic bone…the femur and the knee."

With that announcement, I sit up as best I can and stare at the screen, shouting, "**It has a pelvic bone, femur, a knee _AND_ a head? How is that even possible**?"

The technician looks at me and shakes her head, her saccharin voice dripping, "Honey, you're like seventeen and a half weeks pregnant."

I flop back onto the exam table, my hands flying to my face and burst into tears as Edward explodes in laughter. I ignore his reaction and wallow in the fact that I'm a horrible person.

"Baby, shhh," Edward stifles his laughter enough to try and soothe me, brushing stray wisps of hair off my face and pulling my hands from my eyes. "Why are you crying?"

I wail, "Because I'm almost five months pregnant! What kind of mother doesn't know she's _**THIS**_ pregnant?" I cry, the tears continuing to stream. The tech completely ignores us and continues to click-click-click away with the measurements of the baby I'm about to deliver!

Well, maybe _that's_ a bit melodramatic, but COME ON!

"Hey…it's gonna be okay. WE are going to be fine," Edward tries to calm me down as my obstetrician enters the room.

"Hey there, Cullens! Cooking another one, huh?" Dr. Chao giggles and then stops, seeing that my tears aren't necessarily happy ones.

"Bella…what's going on?" she questions, walking over to me and patting my hand. "Everything looks terrific on the screen. How can I help?" She looks to Edward for direction.

While I try to control my hiccupping sobs, he speaks up. "I think she's just a little freaked out to find out how far along we are. We only found out last week…on a fluke."

"**EXACTLY!"** I shout again, causing all three of them to jump. "If I hadn't thrown my back out, how would I have ever known?" I'm waving my hands in animated frustration. "I would've been one of those women they make ridiculous TLC shows about! Getting wheeled into the emergency room thinking I ate a bad burger and suddenly I'm breathing through contractions!"

Edward, my OB and the tech are just staring at me, dumbfounded and paralyzed. They either think I'm certifiable, or they never thought of my plausible theory. Because truly, if I hadn't come to my doctor's office asking for pain meds for my back last week, this stealthy ninja baby would have gone undetected until God knows when!

"Seriously Dr. Chao, how could this have possibly happened?" I ask, no longer weeping hysterically, but pulling myself together slowly but surely.

"Well, you said you've been nursing…Chelsea, is it?" Edward and I nod, simultaneously. "When did you start introducing cereal and fruits to her?"

I think back, "Umm, when she was a little over four months old. That's what we did for Cora, and it's what our pediatrician recommended…what every parenting book has recommended."

She nods in agreement. "Very true. Did you know that once you start introducing other foods and liquids to the baby, your body innately knows that your breast milk, though still vital, is not the ONLY thing necessary for the baby's nourishment?"

Edward shakes his head and my eyes narrow, not quite following where Dr. Chao is going with this. I'm an intelligent girl and I still need more information to get to the punch line, here.

"So what I'm saying is, once your body realizes that the baby isn't relying on you solely, sometimes you might start ovulating again."

Edward's mouth drops open and my eyes feel like they become big as saucers.

"It doesn't happen with every child and it doesn't happen to every woman, because of course, everybody is different. But I suppose in this case, you started ovulating again somewhere after Chelsea began eating some solid foods."

"But…but…," I'm stuttering, my brain scrambling to make sense of this all, "but I never got my period again! How could I be ovulating and not get my period?" I screech.

Dr. Chao smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "One of the many miraculous mysteries of the human body…more specifically, a woman's body after she's given birth and is doing everything necessary to nurture a healthy infant."

Edward huffs out a chuckle, while I just sigh and let my shoulders sag. Yeah, it's a decent explanation, but jeez, if I'd known I could've been ovulating all that time, I would have acted a bit more responsibly and used some protection, you know?

But what am I going to do about it now? I'm pregnant…very pregnant…and it looks to be a healthy baby. So the bottom line is…I'm blessed. We're blessed. And we're having another baby in a little over four months.

Edward leans in and kisses me tenderly on the lips, swiping the last of my tears away. "Hey…pretty girl…you okay?"

I give him a small smile and nod, "Yeah…I'm okay. A bit overwhelmed…but I'll be fine. This is going to be the shortest pregnancy on record," I sigh, my fears replaced with contentment and happy resignation.

"Yes, you will. And we will. And _oh my God_, my incredible wife is having another baby of mine and I'm the luckiest guy around."

We kiss again as the tears well up in my eyes once more. Oh, how I love my husband. He can turn my life around and put everything in perspective with just a few choice words. What would I ever do without him?

"So," the tech interrupts gently, "would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Edward and I both chuckle, still looking in each other's eyes.

"We were surprised for the first two…shall we go for the hat trick, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks, squeezing my hands with a mischievous glint in his eye.

We've whispered to each other at different times over the years that we hoped we'd be blessed with both girls and boys. And although the primary desire is always for a healthy child no matter the sex, this time around I'm certain we're both hoping for a little guy.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, third time's a charm right? Didn't you once tell me the Cullens believe in the luck of threes?"

He laughs and kisses my hand again. "That I did," he whispers.

We both look back over to the technician and shake our heads. "No, thanks. We want to be surprised."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Twenty-one weeks later, on what would've been my father's sixtieth birthday, Edward, Cora, Chelsea and I welcome a little boy, Braden Charles, into our world.

Our crazy, messy, busy and blessed world.

And I'm pretty certain that life doesn't get much better than this.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that fun glimpse into the future's of the Cabana Boy and his Pretty Girl. I will confirm that approximately 85% of this future-take is autobiographical, because my life is JUST that ridiculous. I'll let you guess which parts were fiction and which were absolutely real ;)**

**All my thanks to my lovely pre-reading Cabana Girls: Cejsmom, Born & our newest addition to Team Cabanaboy, Jules Twifanawesomesox AND of course to my fantastic beta and beautiful friend, LaMomo.**

**The LAST CALL blog is ready! Please come over and check it out & subscribe. The jukebox is chock full of all the songs mentioned in the story, as well as the music teasers I posted along the way. The chapters are peppered with awesome pictures for you to peruse & I've included a link to all of the delicious recipes the Cullen boys cooked up as well as the fabulous B&B creations Bella mentioned in the epilogue.**

** www. lastcallfanfiction. blogspot. com (close those spaces & join the fun!) **

**Believe it or not, a THIRD list of ladies who want Last Call Girl Tshirts has formed! I have a feeling this might be the final batch, so if you'd like to have a piece of Last Call, please let me know in a review and/or come over and join the Last Call group on Facebook. This time we're ordering the shirts in a burgundy color...it's fantastic!**

**Finally, and most importantly, I have a favor to ask. A dear friend and loyal fan/reader has recently been diagnosed with stage 4 cancer with a six-month prognosis. The fandom that knows her has already surrounded her with love and prayers but some of us have taken it a step further. In conjunction with Stand Up 2 Cancer, we've formed a group called Stand Up 4 Katalina and dozens & dozens of authors and banner-makers have donated their services to contribute to an all-request compilation of outtakes and one-shots from Katalina's favorite authors, which are more than likely your faves as well. :)**

**For my contribution, Katalina specifically requested that Callward give his Pretty Girl some lessons in the kitchen to prepare her for taking over the B&B. Bella's always been a hot dog and mac&cheese kinda girl; I have a feeling Edward's got his work cut out for him. Kneading dough, steaming pots, taste-testing along the way...definitely a recipe for some sexy times. ;) Cara No has already lent her talents and designed a sinful banner to go along with the outtake, titled, "A Taste of Us". It will take place post-engagement, but pre-wedding timeframe.**

**If you'd like to receive this and so many other fabulous outtakes/one-shots from your favorite authors, please head over to this website: www. katalina. fandomcause. info/ (close those spaces) and donate what you can. Even $5 helps out so much! The list of authors contributing to this project will be available soon on this team website, if that helps you make your decision. Donations will be accepted through October 25th. The compilation will be released on November 3rd.**

**Thank you for listening with an open heart...from Katalina and from me. This fandom has united before in honor of so many worthy causes, I know we have it within us to do it again for our beautiful friend. **

**Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. Last Call's journey isn't over yet! And yes, a new story is taking shape, so keep me on author alert! **

**xo, Jen**


	37. SU4K Outtake-A Taste of Us

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Dedication: To my very dear friend Katalina****…****who has loved Callward from the start. This was the outtake written at her request for the SU4K compilation.**

**~A Taste of Us~**

**BPOV**

"What? What are you looking at?" I narrow my eyes skeptically at my hot-as-hell fiancé.

My fiancé. Edward's my fiancé.

It's been just over a month since he asked me, and I'm still giddy over it. I find myself staring at this glimmering diamond sitting delicately on my left hand. The sparkle could blind you if you're not careful. Truthfully, it's blinded me at times…I almost drove off the road one day because I was watching it dance in the sunlight.

Very important safety tip learned that day. Some people support 'no texting while driving'; I should probably champion the cause of 'no ogling your engagement ring while driving'. The ring should've come with a disclaimer or something, for God's sake.

Alice and I have already been doing online searches for destination weddings and have narrowed our choices to either Curacao or Jamaica. There's no way we can plan a wedding for Memorial Day Weekend around here. It's entirely too crazy with all of the vacationers coming into town. Edward and I would be way too distracted to be able to enjoy our plans, our minds drifting to whether things are going well at Last Call or at the B&B. We both agreed it's just better to get away from it all, leave it in the trustworthy hands of Edward and James's reliable employees and just enjoy our wedding and honeymoon.

The whistles and cheers from half the bar knock me out of my mental reverie. It's Superbowl Sunday and everyone is decked out in his or her team gear, GIANTS versus Patriots. Edward is a die-hard GIANTS fan, much to the chagrin of his brother, who bleeds green for the Eagles. It seems that the shore is far enough away from Philly that it's a split between New York and Philadelphia fans here. And since the Eagles are sitting at home watching the Superbowl from their couches tonight, (a fact that Edward has enjoyed rubbing in James's face), the whole of the Cullen family is supporting the GIANTS. However, the Pats supporters are also out in droves tonight. We have a mix of about a third New England fans and the other two-thirds rooting for New York. Edward is wearing his Manning #10 jersey and he bought me a pink one.

Y'know; because I'm girly…and he likes me that way.

He's behind the bar, popping the tops off of the three Rolling Rocks I need for my order. Rather than answering me, he just quirks his eyebrow and gives me his crooked grin, shaking his head.

"Whaaaat?" I whine impatiently, stomping my foot even…not that he can see it.

He leans across the bar toward me, placing the beers on my tray as he advances. His hot, enticing breath wafts across my collar bone and tickles my neck as he gently brushes his moist lips under my ear. While I'm attempting to recover from his overtly seductive maneuvers, he whispers, his voice burning with sex and desire, "Just thinking about all the positions I had you in last weekend at the B&B."

My body does a mild convulsion from the shivers he never fails to create, slinking up and down my spine.

That _was_ quite the weekend. But this is neither the time nor place.

I cross my arms. "Not fair, Cullen. Not when we're both working till closing and will** probably** go home and collapse without even kissing each other goodnight." I remember I need to grab an extra bowl of peanuts for table three and come around to the inside of the bar.

"Shall I kiss you now as a preemptive strike, then?" he questions, still oozing lust as I approach.

I giggle and shake my head. I don't need to put on a show for the patrons, but perhaps we could slip into the office at some point.

_Decisions, decisions. _

"I'm ignoring your voodoo sexual prowess and reminding you - **again **-that you need to start training me in the kitchen to prepare for the B&B menu." I look up at him with the best Bambi eyes I can muster.

He smirks. "Well, if you remember correctly, we started that on Friday afternoon, which was how we ended up christening every room at Four Seas, pretty girl." He shakes his head. "You're too tempting. I don't think it can be done," he replies, shrugging.

I decide to step up my game and go for the jugular. I bend over and wiggle my ass a smidge, right in front of his waist to grab the bag of…_ahem_…nuts, from under the bar. I continue speaking from my position. "All right, well… I could just ask Craig and Sean. They always take their time with me in the kitchen. I'm sure they'd be more than hap—"

Edward wraps his hand around my face and presses his palm to my lips, growling, "If you know what's good for you, you will NOT finish that sentence. I see how they look at you. No way! I'm your trainer. I'm the master chef, here." His breath is hot on my neck, sending chills everywhere as he straightens up both of us.

_Bingo. _

I smile under his fingers, puckering my lips to deliver a gentle kiss, and then turn around in his arms.

"Well, it's settled then. The B&B is slated to open up for Valentine's Day. That's less than two weeks away, babe. We need to get cracking if I'm going to be the head honcho over there eventually."

He nods in agreement, "You're right, pretty girl," and resumes preparing the Seven and Seven I ordered. Once he's finished, he turns to me, placing his hands on my hips.

I grin and lean into his chest for another kiss. "Thank you. I can't wait to be under your…" I eye him up and down like he's my final meal, "…tutelage."

He bites the inside of his cheek and chuckles, trying to tamp down the sexual tension I've just stirred up. Clearing his throat, he begins, his voice a whispered rumble, "Okay, Bella…training starts tomorrow when we wake up, baby. When we're not on the clock here at the bar, we're at home or at the B&B, teaching you how to make magic happen in the kitchen…good?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and nod, feeling him harden against my stomach. I think he really does intend to make magic happen.

You won't hear me complaining!

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

Feather-light touches are ghosting down the sides of my rib cage. My arms are stuffed underneath my pillow, which happily cushions my exhausted head. It can't possibly be time to wake up already…didn't we just go to bed after our victory fuck? Or should I say "fucks"?

Edward was beyond ecstatic when the GIANTS won the championship last night. And though the team may have gone home with the 2012 Lombardi Trophy, I'm pretty sure the celebration Edward & I had back at home after closing was trophy-worthy as well. He was insatiable— pounding into me while holding me up, legs wrapped around his waist in the shower like it was our last night on Earth. He attacked me again once we collapsed on our bed, but not before he buried his face between my legs until I was screaming for mercy.

I hope the GIANTS are in the playoffs again next year...just sayin'.

I feel stubbly kisses on the small of my back trailing lower and lower…I start squirming and my fiancé chuckles, his hot breath soothing my skin. He's going to make me jump him again.

I sigh, ready to roll over to accept his invitation… I mean, if you gotta, you gotta!

"**HEY!"** I scream out as he abruptly rips the toasty covers from my naked body. "What are you doing? It's February and we live on the ocean, crazy boy!"

He has the gall to smile and walk to the dresser, pull on boxers and sweats and announce, "Rise and shine, pretty girl! Lesson number one begins after the coffee finishes brewing. See ya downstairs!" He winks and then walks out the door.

And here I am, alone in the bed…naked and well, wet…**really** wet. As opposed to high and dry.

I narrow my eyes at the now empty doorway.

You think you're so slick, Cabana Boy? Time to play dirty.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"Okay! I'm ready!" I sashay into the kitchen and reach for two coffee mugs from the cabinet. Plunking them down on the island, I turn to open the fridge and grab the hazelnut creamer for me. The coffee maker is still whirring a bit, so I walk over to the pot and wait as the drips gradually come to a stop.

I've made a conscious effort to avoid making eye contact with Edward since I walked in. Except for the sharp hiss I heard when I first entered the room, he's been silent. I'm pretty sure I paralyzed him with my latest purchase from Victoria's Secret. An ice blue satin and lace slip that barely falls below my tush, which conveniently isn't covered by panties at the moment. Ever since he confessed to me last summer that lingerie is his downfall, I've made sure to get myself over to every conceivable lingerie shop on the island and in nearby malls. I've also scoured plenty of catalogs and done gobs of online shopping.

Oh, I've got an arsenal. And he's in trouble for that stunt he pulled in the bedroom a little while ago.

"Bella." His momentarily weakened voice is beyond adorable.

I focus on the sugar bowl and grab a few packets of Splenda. "Hmm?"

"Bella," he says with a bit more strength, "babe, how do you expect me to teach you when you look like that? We won't get anything done!"

"What? What are you talking about?" I have the nerve to play innocent.

"What do you mean, **'what'**…you know I can't handle you wearing little numbers like that when I'm trying to concentrate."

I shake my head, tugging on the lacy edge at the very top of my thigh, "This old thing?" God's gonna strike me with a lightning bolt. "Oh stop, you'll be fine. I didn't want to get any of my clothes dirty, and I knew we'd be turning up the stove, the oven and even the fry daddy." I grab the coffee pot and pour our cups. "I just didn't want to have to get sweaty and gross! I figured if I started out with only a thin layer, I wouldn't get overheated."

"Well, you're overheating me already!" He huffs out in annoyance, folding his finely toned arms across his chest.

"Well, that's your own fault then, isn't it? You could've had me upstairs, Cullen…but you teased me and left! So now you're just going to have to keep it in your pants until we're finished with our lessons!" I smile as innocently as a serial killer and hand him his steaming mug.

He takes it, begrudgingly. He knows I'm right, but I can see the gears in his head working overtime…plotting.

"Care to make it interesting?" He offers with a smirk, pulling the mug from his moistened lips.

I raise my eyebrows, trying not to get sidetracked by his tongue swiping along his mouth, savoring the flavor of his cup of Joe. "How so?"

"Well, we work together as vigilantly as possible and keep our hands off each other. Concentrate on our cooking and baking lessons…no funny business," he challenges.

I purse my lips and tap at them with my index finger. I'm intrigued, I have to admit. "And how do we determine the winner and loser? I mean, are we betting anything here?"

He glances around the room, presumably looking for the best wager he can come up with but then shakes his head. "Nahh, no bets. Just the glory of knowing which of us could hold out the longest. Whadd'ya say?"

I cock my head to the side. Oh, I know I'm going to win this. The aforementioned stock house of lingerie practically guarantees it.

"You've got yourself a deal, sir!" I extend my hand to give him a shake but then pause mid-air. "Just a clarification though…will all be fair in love and war?"

He flashes me the heavenly smile that kills me dead every blessed time. "Of course, pretty girl."

I try to withhold my wry grin and follow through with the handshake. "All right, then!"

We exchange a sturdy shake and as I'm pulling my hand away, his palm lingers and he slowly drags his fingers along, running one up and down my sensitive palm, briefly. His little finger motion gives me a quick set of chills and I know I have to get ready for my A-game because he's going to take no prisoners.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**EPOV **

"Here, how does this taste?" She offers me a wooden spoonful of marinara…seasoned and simmered to perfection.

"Mmmm. It rocks, baby. You've got that one down, pat. Okay, let's give your arrabbiata sauce a taste," I say, pointing to the sauce pan on the back burner. So far, all I've done this morning is instruct her verbally, no physical interactions yet, and thank God for that, because as of right now, I'm dying.

_This girl. _

She's killing me. We've been at this for almost three hours and I've had to excuse myself twice to jack it in the bathroom.

The sighing.

The stretching.

The shimmying between the counter and me when she's reaching for something.

She _could_ just politely ask for it, but **noooo!**

And, God in heaven when I caught her searching through that bottom cabinet, bent at the waist with no goddamn panties on! THAT distraction caused me to get fucking splattered with boiling tomato sauce because I got lost in all sorts of kinky thoughts. Minx knew what she was doing when she agreed to this challenge.

I, however, never took into account blue balls or even a raw dick from too much wanking when I shook on it!

After offering me the spoon, she asks, "Well? How'd I do on that one?"

I watch her while swirling my tongue around inside my mouth, savoring the flavors. _Needs more kick_.

"Not hot enough. You need to add a little more spicy-hot flavor." She looks at me, mouth agape.

Hands immediately go to hips. "Are you telling me I'm not hot or spicy enough for you?" she teases, quirking her eyebrow while reaching for the condiment in question.

I chuckle and raise my hands up in surrender. "No, baby. You're plenty hot and spicy on a regular basis. But with this pot of sauce …you need to go a little heavier on the ground red pepper."

She sprinkles another half teaspoon into the pot. "May I?" I ask, grabbing the wooden spoon and starting to stir. I lift it to my lips and taste.

There it is…perfection.

"Here." I bring the spoon up to her lips and she gently wraps her mouth around the edge, while staring into my eyes.

"Mmmm," she moans, her eyes rolling back in her head. And suddenly, my cock is waking up for the umpteenth time this morning. "You're right. You're the master chef. Tastes phenomenal," she says, licking her lips and swiping her thumb against the corner of her mouth to make sure she's clean.

I breathe out heavily. This bet might have been a major mistake. She's not cracking in the least, and I'm ready to collapse like a damn house of cards.

_Fuck it. _

I grab her by the hips, lift her effortlessly and land her naked ass on the island.

She gives me an evil grin once she catches her breath after my sudden movements. I dive in toward her mouth and she jerks her head back.

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" She's attempting to push my chest backwards. "Are you prepared to declare me the victor for the morning session?" she asks, eyebrows raised in shock and awe.

I push my hips forward to force her to spread her legs and then boldly move my hand up to the apex of her thighs, seeking out her sodden entrance. I gently slide two fingers inside her, and she gasps in astonished excitement, her eyelashes fluttering.

"I think it's safe to say we're both gonna be winners after this, don't you?" I mutter as I start pumping my fingers slowly while rubbing her clit with my thumb and licking her ear lobe.

She swallows, her fingers gripping into my shoulders without mercy. "Mmhmmm," she groans out, nodding her head rapidly.

I waste no time riling her up to the brink of orgasm, but then pull my fingers out of her and lick them clean. She's breathing heavily as I tug down the waistband of my sweats to allow my cock to spring free, ready to attack.

I wedge my hands under her ass and maneuver her forward to the very edge of the counter and force her to lie back as I line up at her entrance and push in with one smooth stroke.

"**AHHHHHH!"** she cries out, arching her back up off the cool granite as I grasp her hips and start pumping with vigor. With each thrust forward, her lacy slip and its loose straps jostle, exposing her left breast first and then her right. Her nipples are puckered, calling me…tempting me. I watch, even more turned on, as her chest rises and falls, the ridges of her ribs moving like ripples of water under her creamy, delicate skin.

I focus my attention on my cock, which glistens with excess moisture as I move in and out of her. "Jesus, fuck…Bella." My hips start pistoning faster and faster, the sounds of our grunts and my hips smacking her ass are the only soundtrack surrounding us. It's so good. So fucking good.

"Goddamn Bella baby…coming…I'm coming." She squeaks out in response. I assume she's fine with it because I feel her start to tighten and her thighs clamp inward against my hips as she freezes, focusing on her high. I think all the sexual tension this morning is causing this free fall to approach more quickly than usual for both of us.

I don't think we really give a shit at the moment. We both tip over the edge and I collapse my chest onto her soft, satin-covered stomach.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, I slide my hands up her torso, dragging her slip so that I can kiss her skin. Normally, I love to see her naked…but this quick and fast escapade in the kitchen didn't allow for stripping. Still…I need my belly kisses. She's fucking edible…every inch of her.

After paying homage to her flawless skin, I pick myself up, pull out of her and yank up my pants. Silently, she reaches for me, asking to pull her up, too. Face to face, I kiss her. Our lips and tongues tangle, as I thread my fingers through her hair and pull my face back, but not before adding a few final pecks.

"I love you Bella…Cullen," I add with a sly grin.

Her face lights up at the title. "Soon." She giggles. "Not soon enough."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

_Where was I?_

Sex with my fiancée will do that to me. She makes me totally lose focus. Oh, who am I kidding? It doesn't even require sex. She showed up in that lacy negligée yesterday morning and I knew I was sunk.

We called our sex embargo quits after our romp on the kitchen counter. We decided to make some pasta to go along with all the sauces I taught her to make and we basically had a pasta bar going for the rest of the day.

It's a good thing, too. They always say to load up on carbs when you know you have to maintain a great amount of endurance the next day.

At this point, I don't know if it's sexual endurance that will benefit or slaving over the hot stove concocting all these recipes…but today may end up being another wash. It's already close to noon because we slept late and then messed around in the shower. And though I desired to maintain my composure for the rest of the day, I think I'm shit out of luck because she just walked in wearing a fucking bikini.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, dumbfounded, staring at her in her black, barely there, two-piece.

"I figured it was another day of hot kitchen calisthenics. I'm trying to cut back on laundry!" She giggles as I grab her around the waist and attack her neck with kisses and playful nips.

"You're a damn cheater and you know it!" I whine and pull away.

Time for another trip to the bathroom.

When I come back to the kitchen soon after taking care of business upstairs, I look around wondering what my plan for today had been before I was so brutally thwarted.

I spot the electric frying pan and then remember. "C'mere, you. Time to knead some dough for the calzone and stromboli."

She walks up to me, grinning. "Done in the bathroom already?"

I quirk one eyebrow instead of answering her jab. Grabbing her by the hand, I place her between the counter and me, facing the lump of raw dough. "Okay, flour the counter first."

She dips her hand in the small bowl of flour and sprinkles it all over. "Done."

Still standing behind her, I reach around and hand her the ball of raw dough and instruct her to toss it around in the flour and then take the rolling pin to flatten it.

She gets it floured and then starts rolling. Every time she pushes down on the dough and rolls the pin away from her, she expels a breathy grunt and her luscious ass pokes out, jabbing my thighs.

"Need a little help, babe?" I whisper in her ear, trying to get her to crack a bit. I have to admit, she's whipping me in the sexual tension department. She acts like she's breezing through these tasks and I'm drowning!

"Yes, please," she moans a final plea, her rolled out dough only spread about four inches in diameter further than where it started as a round ball. She grinds her ass against my hips and looks for my gaze over her shoulder.

_Oh, reeeally?_

I take that as a grand invitation. I quickly untie one side of her bottoms and tug them down along with my shorts. I grab my cock and rub it between her legs seeking out the moisture I know is waiting for me. She widens her stance and pushes her hips back further, bracing her arms on the edge of the counter.

I bend at the knees and glide into her, groaning at the sensation. She sighs as her head falls back and I slide my right hand up her smooth back and grip her shoulder for some extra leverage. I go slow and steady, drawing out the pleasure for both of us and then wrap my left hand around her petite hip and tease her clit with the wetness I can feel gathering where we're connected.

"Holy…ohmy…**uhh**," Bella's becoming incoherent as I feel her start to tighten and pulse around my cock. I push her shoulders forward a bit more and take a step back while our hips are still flush in order to get a different angle, tighter…_nnnngh_…that's it. I take two…three more long strokes and let go of my build-up.

Jesus. Every fucking time…every _fucking_ time…any way you dissect that phrase…it's goddamn amazing with the love of my life here with me.

I lean forward and kiss the small of her back after I pull out and we grab a few towels from the laundry room and head toward the stairs.

Time for another shower.

Once we're back in the kitchen, clean and still wearing minimal clothing, we head back over to the counter to where we left the dough half an hour ago. Just as I'm picking up the dough ball to try and manipulate it so that it's a little more pliable, my phone starts ringing and hers beeps with a text.

"Wow. We must be popular! People tracking us down at the same time!" She giggles.

I pick up my phone and see James's picture just as I watch her furrow her eyebrows while reading her text.

"What's up, J?"

"_Dude! Turn on the fucking television right now_!" He sounds excited and exasperated all at once. I turn around to see that Bella is already reaching for the remote on the coffee table. "_Channel six, twelve o'clock news._"

I respond with a chuckle, "Bella's on it already, I think. What's going on?" I open the fridge to grab a couple of bottles of water before we get back to our lesson for the afternoon.

"**OH MY GOSH!"** I hear Bella shout out from the great room. I slam the door and jog over to where she is and focus my eyes on the TV just as James says, "_It's the Braswells. Looks like Jack fucked up big time_!"

My eyes widen, taking in the scene unfolding on my screen. "James—"

"_Yeah, yeah! Call me back, I wanna watch, too_!" I end the call and turn up the volume, falling onto the couch in stunned silence as the reporter begins...

"**Shocking news out of Long Beach Island, New Jersey today. A prominent local businessman has been linked to several cases of arson in California. Two weeks ago, a fire spread on Wilshire Boulevard damaging several stores and private offices, apparently originating in a vacant restaurant which had been on the market for almost six months. Sadly, a firefighter was injured battling that blaze and is currently on life support. Mr. Jack Braswell of Harvey Cedars, New Jersey is said to be the owner of the property where the fire started and is accused of being the mastermind. He was not immediately suspected, but apparently those who were originally apprehended have since cooperated with authorities, implicating Mr. Braswell. He's been taken into custody in New Jersey and will be extradited to California where he'll await indictment charges for conspiracy to commit aggravated arson, aggravated arson, conspiracy to commit insurance fraud and insurance fraud. If found guilty, the arson charges carry up to ten years imprisonment each, and up to a $150,000 fine. The fraud charges each carry up to five years imprisonment and as much as a $15,000 fine. The financial penalties could greatly increase if prosecutors prove that Mr. Braswell stood to gain financially from the fire damage. Action News was there as he was taken into custody this morning in Surf City, but he gave no comment."**

My mouth is hanging open as I turn to see Bella's reaction at the conclusion of the report.

"Holy shit." It's the only thing that comes to mind at the moment.

Bella lets out a long breath and nods, turning to face me. "Yeah…I mean…you think he'd do that?"

I start to raise my shoulders to shrug but then allow them to sag again. This is Jack fucking Braswell. The same asshole who tried to buy me, my brother, Tori and God-knows-who-else throughout his lifetime.

Still in shock, I start bobbing my head in agreement. "Yeah, I think he would. I bet he did. He probably had a hell of a time trying to sell the restaurant and house. When he couldn't be bothered with it anymore, he decided to make the money on it the best way he knew how- by cheating." I shake my head and laugh to myself. "It's his M.O., right? I mean, he tried to buy me, buy my future…it's his way or the highway. And when things don't work out the way Jack wants, he barrels through, whether it's wise or not. But this time, he got caught."

"Jesus." Bella whispers, her eyes wide. "I mean, he certainly seemed ruthless last summer…but breaking the law like that? And now someone might die because of it?"

I rub my face, trying to rationalize the irrational. Clearly not gonna work, though. "He doesn't care, babe. If people stand in his way…he picks them up and moves them."

I grab the remote and hit the power button. I'd say I'm surprised, but I don't think I really am. You don't get to be where Jack is and have the kind of power and influence he has without knowing how to make the system work for you, and when it doesn't, you mold it to your needs. He's always been an ass. It finally caught up to him. I wonder if Tori and Irina are caught up in it, too. I give it just a moment of pondering and then shake my head in disgust.

Not my problem anymore. That ship sailed over seven months ago and I've never looked back…not for a minute.

I stand up from the couch and Bella looks up at me, expectantly. I extend my hand to her. "Come on, back to work. Nothing of interest in here."

She takes my hand with a pensive smile. I pull her into my chest and inhale deeply. Right here, in my arms. She's the one who's always belonged here.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

We have three types of stromboli baking right now. The first is pepperoni and mozzarella in an herb-seasoned dough. The second is Genoa salami, provolone and slivered roasted red peppers and the third is ham and Swiss, both of those are on plain dough. I'm freaking starving now because they all smell so fantastic.

Bella finally got the hang of rolling out the dough to the size we needed for the loaves. I had her giggling as we both held onto the rolling pin and pushed this way and that, my nose buried in her neck. Tickles, licks and bites along the way as a fun distraction. We assembled them and now they're baking to perfection.

"Okay boss, what's next?" She places the dish of chopped up deli slices of turkey ham in front of me while I'm mixing the ricotta, cubes of mozzarella, garlic and oregano mixture for the calzone. I grab a fork and collect a bit of the hopefully-delicious concoction and put it up to her mouth.

"Open."

First, she delivers the vixen smile, then she obeys. "Ohmuhguh," she mumbles behind her hand. "That's amazing."

I grin and nod, "Good! Then we're doing it right. Can you dump in the ham now?" She grabs the plate and starts pouring in the bite-size pieces of meat while I continue to stir the bowl full of filling.

"Okay," I cut away a section of the rolled out dough and put about a quarter cup of the mixture onto the middle, "now fold it over and pinch the edges to make sure it's locked up tight! Don't want any of the cheesy goodness oozing out into the oil."

Bella does as I say and her first calzone looks pretty great. With a head nod toward the oil, I start again. "Now, take that metal spoon and carefully lower in the calzone. Once the sides look golden, you flip it gingerly and the other side will fry. If we do it correctly, the dough will come out crispy on the outside, and the ricotta mixture will be melty and fantastic when we bite into it."

A few minutes later, Bella successfully removes her first calzone from the oil. Once she gets the hang of it, she's frying up four at a time which is all the electric pan will hold without making a mess.

"What's on the roster for tomorrow and the rest of the week?" Bella questions, turning the calzone.

"Breakfast foods and sweets. Muffins, breads, a couple of casseroles, quiches, pies…how's that?"

She smiles. "Perfect," she pauses, thoughtfully. "Thanks honey, learning from you for the last couple of days…the time you're taking with me…it's awesome."

"It has been pretty awesome…and will continue to be…" my voice trails off, but we both know how much we mean to each other.

For a few more minutes, I watch Bella go about her frying and calzone assembly with great concentration.

My pretty girl. And I get to spend the rest of my life with her.

As she's enjoying her first foray into the art of creating homemade calzone, I pull the baked stromboli from the oven and my mouth waters. Looking around the kitchen at the outrageous amount of food we're creating, I have to laugh. I decide to slice up the loaves and take a few slices of each so that Bella can sample them all, then I wrap the rest in plastic wrap and foil.

"Hey baby, when your filling is all gone, let's run these down to the bar and give them to the staff…customers…whoever. We have enough to feed an army right now."

Her eyes glaze over as she takes in all the food spread out, cooling on the counter, and guffaws. "Yeah, we **better** get all this food out of here! We'll be eating for years to come if we kept it all to ourselves; may as well share the yumminess of my man's culinary expertise!" She waggles her eyebrows playfully.

Meh…maybe the trip to Last Call can wait a little while…my girl can't.

Timing it perfectly with her removing the final calzone from the pan and placing it on the paper towels to soak up the excess oil, I open the fridge and pull out the can of Reddi-Whip, Hershey's chocolate syrup, caramel sauce and sprinkles. Then I go for the freezer.

_Time for dessert_.

"Well, what've you got there, Cabana Boy?" She questions, stalking toward me as I lean against the fridge with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"I figure we've been working hard and focusing only on main dishes, and those calzone are way too hot to let our friends bite into them immediately, so let's wait just a bit. It's time for the sweet tooth to come out." I turn her toward the counter where I've set up an ice cream sundae station. "I'm hungry for a Banana-Bella split," I whisper, pulling her close to me, as I run my nose up and down the side of her face. I feel her shiver in response.

"Hmmm," she sighs, contentedly, "Now that you mention it, I_ could_ go for a Cabana Boy Cone," she turns her head over her shoulder, a sexy glint in her eye. "Who needs Cold Stone Creamery when we have a perfectly good granite slab right here?" She asks, smacking her palm on the island in front of her.

I give her a smile and walk her toward the counter, my hands on her hips, tugging on the strings of her bikini.

"You get to eat first, m'lady. Welcome to Cullen Stone Creamery…extra cream," I wink, "…coming right up!" I hop up on the island after she divests me of my shorts.

She shakes the can of Reddi-Whip and then squirts the cool topping all over my rigid cock while I finish untying the top of her bikini.

Naked, stunning and completely mine, she stands between my legs and lowers her mouth. She darts her tongue out and takes an impressive lick off the tip.

"Something's missing from my cone though," she murmurs, while my eyes are rolling back, her tongue already performing acrobatic tricks up, down and around my whipped cream-covered dick.

"Wh—what's missing, baby?" I manage to groan out through my sexual euphoria…surprised I can even form words at this point, but I open my eyes to focus on what she's about to say.

She looks up at me, swallowing me down once and then sliding me out again with a pop of her lips.

"Cherries, of course. I want my three extra cherries."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's so much fun to travel back to LBI and hear from our favorite bartender and his pretty girl. Make sure Last Call stays on story alert! One more outtake from the Hurricane Sandy compilation will be on its way later this month!**

**Any takers for a Last Call Girl t-shirt? If you can believe it, ANOTHER list has formed for ladies who have come late to the cabana. The more, the merrier, I always say! Let me know on FB or in a review here if you'd like your name included on the list!**

**Have you been reading Tip of the Spear? It's the new story by yours truly and people are falling hard for Spearward and Adventurella (Marine Corps Story). Put me on alert and check it out. I'm only six chapters in thus far. Would love to hear what you think!**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read/review/rec/pimp this story and a big thank you to anyone who's nominated Last Call for different contests/awards. So far LC hasn't won anything during the awards season, but I appreciate when you vote for me or even nominate these characters!**

**Much love and peace to all of you in 2013. **

**xo, Jen/Yummy**


	38. HSandy Outtake- Counting Our Blessings

**Please know this was written with the highest regard for my home state of New Jersey and my beloved Long Beach Island where this plot and my characters have lived and worked. Though Last Call is still fictional, the timeline, path and destruction of the storm, Governor's orders and the resulting damage is entirely accurate. I envisioned a long time ago where Last Call Bar & Grill was on the map of Long Beach Island, as well as Bella & Edward's home in Loveladies and the Cullen's beach home in Harvey Cedars. The damage all three of these buildings sustained is in keeping with the damage that happened in the actual neighborhoods where they're located. My research was solid. New Jersey and all of the victims of this terrible storm deserved as truthful an accounting as this fictional story can relay. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Counting Our Blessings~<strong>

**BPOV**

**_Saturday, October 20, 2012_**

Bags! Bags everywhere! My fingers feel like they're falling off!

_Why couldn't I do this in more than one trip?_ "Help! A little help, please!" I call out to any Good Samaritans possibly hearing my cry as I stumble through the back door of Last Call.

"Well, what the heck are you doing? Couldn't you send a text saying that you'd be here in a minute and 'come outside to help, please?'"

_My brother-in-law to the rescue. _

"Sorry, my brain was too focused on where to put all the decorations. I'm so excited for the costume party!" I squeal and give him a kiss on the cheek as he saves my fingers from certain annihilation.

James pries about six of the bags out of my hands, leaving me with the other five. Together, we haul the loot into the office and throw it all on the couch and floor.

"427 dollars, Bells? Did you deplete Party City of _every_ Halloween decoration they carried?"

I giggle. "Pretty much! Look!" I hold up the witch that looks like she just slammed into a tree. "This never fails to crack me up!"

James laughs and crouches down with me, helping me rifle through the bags. "Oh, this is totally mine. I call dibs on the Jason Voorhees hockey mask!"

I snatch it out of his hand. "Gimme that! You can't wear it! I bought it as a decoration for the wall, doofus! You and Char have to come up with your own costumes!"

I'm so excited that we decided to have a costume party at Last Call this year. Patrons can't get into the bar without _some_ form of get-up, even if it's only a mask. We're having a contest for the best costume. Forget Oscar and Emmy, first, second and third prizes on October 31st are going to be the most sought-after awards ever! First prize is a complimentary four-night stay at Four Seas Bed and Breakfast to be cashed in at any time of the year; no blackout dates. Second prize is a catering voucher from Four Seas for up to $500 and the third prize is a fifty-fifty split with the bar of whatever the door earns from the cover charge that night.

I convinced James and Edward to beef up their Halloween event this year and this is what we all came up with. James was sold on the idea without even hearing all the details. Edward took a little more convincing. My reasoning was that by the end of October, the crowds are completely gone. There are only locals around, unless somebody makes a special trip out to LBI, so it's more like a thank you to all the people coming out to support Last Call on a daily or weekly basis anyway. We have the money and ultimately, it will be a ton of fun. He still seemed a little hesitant about the amount of work it would require, so I brought out the big guns.

I put on a lacy royal blue corset, matching boy shorts and the coordinating robe and showed up at the bar after hours one night last month.

It took all of five minutes before he agreed willingly to have the party.

_Use whatcha got, I always say! _

"So, when are we gonna start decorating?" James questions, now with an eye patch over his left eye and a pirate hat on his head.

"Would you quit messing around with this stuff? This is for the wait staff at the party! They have to be able to maneuver through the crowd, so they can't wear elaborate costumes," I say, yanking the hat off his head.

"Listen to you two, if I hadn't made you his brother by marriage, I'd swear you were already siblings by the way you bicker," I hear my very own personal phone-sex operator's soothing voice behind me.

I pop up from my crouched position. "Hi, hubby," I sing out, leaping into his well-defined arms that wrap around me instantly like a reflex.

"Hello, my wife," he hoists me up further and gives me a peck…then dives back in to suck on my upper lip, which of course, succeeds in eliciting a soft mewl from me.

"**AHEM!"** James not-so-subtly clears his throat. "I'm still in the room, horndogs!"

I reluctantly pull back with a goofy grin matching Edward's.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, little brother?" Edward asks, his gorgeous eyes locked on mine.

"No, but it appears that you do!" James snickers and I roll my eyes.

Edward lowers me to the ground and prepares to bite back, "You leave my sex life out of this. You're just jealous because Charlotte is traveling so much."

I smack Edward's bicep as James stands up, wearing a court jester's cap. "Well, I won't argue with that. She'll be home from Italy this coming weekend, thank God. I'll need a solid forty-eight hours off, if you can swing it."

"Oh, I can swing it for forty-eight…the question is, can you?"

I widen my eyes at my husband, wondering why the hell he's starting a sexual endurance smack-talking competition with his brother.

"Oh, my God… you two! Back to your corners. You—" I point to James, "gimme back that jester's hat and go tend bar with Justin, and you—" I turn to Edward, "get back over here and kiss me some more. I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon!"

Edward's half grin goes to full-on blasting smile as he steps forward and scoops me up.

"WHAT?! Oh, I am so getting the short end of the stick on this order!" James exclaims, his arms folded across his chest.

"Trust me, dude, there's nothing short about my stick," Edward retorts, waggling his eyebrows at me while embarrassment forces me to bury my face in his shoulder, groaning.

"Okay…this conversation has taken a serious nose-dive into depravity…and I LOVE IT," my brother in law shouts. "But yeah, Justin's getting slammed; I'm outta here…keep the moaning to a dull roar!" He closes the door behind him, leaving me and my husband of almost five months all alone and laughing as we fall into the couch surrounded by the Halloween decorations, including a dozen cans of silly string.

He sees them in the bag next to him and cocks his eyebrow with a mischievous grin.

I raise my eyebrows in excited question, my mouth smirking like it's going out of style.

Oh yeah, things are about to get freaky.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**_Thursday, October 25, 2012_**

"Hey E, have you seen the news today? That hurricane is doing some major damage in the Caribbean and Haiti. Mudslides, flooding…they're saying the death toll is up to fifty already," I hear James talking to Edward in the office as I approach from the kitchen. It's almost two in the morning on Thursday. The doors of the bar are locked and it's just the three of us closing down for the night.

"Yeah, I was watching CNN earlier today. We'll keep an eye on it, but we're usually pretty lucky up here. If it isn't Florida, it's usually North Carolina that gets slammed when it turns toward the north." Edward makes eye contact with me and I pinch my lips into a mini-frown, sad to hear such a tragic statistic about Haiti. He shakes his head. "I'm sure Jersey will be fine, we'll get the typical residual wind and rain, we might lose a foot or two of beach and business will be nil for twenty-four hours…no big deal," he finishes, convincingly.

I hear James blow out a tired breath. "Okay…until we know more, we'll just keep one eye on the news and hope for the best. I'm outta here, kids. Talk to you tomorrow."

"'Night J!"

"See ya, bro!" Edward and I call out at the same time.

"You ready, babe?" I ask, yawning, as I collapse on the couch face down.

"Yyyyyyyup…just let me finish this one time sheet…aaaand done!" He roars a yawn and it makes me giggle. I hear him power down the computer, lock his filing cabinet and then walk toward me.

"Come on, woman. Up. Take me home to bed," I hear him politely demand and then feel his lithe fingers dancing up and down the backs of my legs.

I squirm a bit under his warm and slow touch. Feels so, so good. I could_… really_—

"Bella!"

I jolt and pick my head up, completely disoriented, "Huh? What?"

Edward snickers and pulls my arm up so that I'm in a seated position. "Come on, baby. You fell asleep for a minute or two. My magical massage was a little too relaxing." He yawns again. "Let's go home so we can enjoy our next two days being work-free together and start them off the right way— in our bed."

"Deal." I say groggily, mustering up the best smile I can after a long day and night at Last Call.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**_Friday, October 26, 2012_**

The smell of coffee isn't unwelcome, but it's slowly rousing me from the most pleasant of dreams. My husband and I are on a secluded beach in the tropics and he's rubbing suntan lotion on my back, his fingers dipping here and there, in places where the sun really isn't going to be shining. I do appreciate his effort and how thorough he's being, though.

"Bella."

I feel the stubble of his face tickling my bare back while kisses are being peppered along my spine.

"Morning, pretty girl."

My eyes flutter open and I can see that we're nowhere near a tropical beach, but I can't find it in me to care, because the delicious aroma of hot coffee is wafting over from my night stand and Edward is still most definitely dropping gentle, wet kisses along my back and shoulders as his fingers roam and dip and roam and dip some more. Maybe that part wasn't the dream—again, not complaining.

He drapes his strong arm over my waist and pulls me back toward the center of the bed, pressing our warm bodies flush against each other. I sigh when our skin sizzles at the contact.

"_Mmmm_, there you are. I didn't know how much longer you were going to fight reality," the sexy timbre of his voice and his hot breath on my neck causing goose bumps to sprout all over my body.

"Coffee?" I question, in a breathy and weak voice, attempting to reach for the steaming mug. But Edward reaches up, grasps my forearm and drags it back over my hips, landing it squarely on his deliciously thick and erect cock.

"Later," he groans as I fist him and squeeze gently, tugging on the up stroke and swiping my thumb across the tip before heading down to the base again.

Trying to give each other equal affection in the spooning position is never an easy dance. It's cumbersome and, more often than not, one person gets the bulk of attention while the other gives. I'm trying desperately to be a giver right now, but Edward isn't making it easy on me. He starts thrusting into my hand, and in turn, into my back. I'm a flexible girl, but my arm can only bend so much.

His tongue and lips are focused on my neck and doing a damn good job of making me forget my name, but never his.

"Edward," I softly moan while he sucks and bites. His hand has been resting on my hip this entire time, but I feel it start its journey south toward my pussy, which is literally dripping, waiting for him; I can feel the wetness in between my thighs. His right arm snakes under my upper body and wraps around my chest as his fingers find my very awakened nipples…and he starts to pluck…to pinch…to twist.

I can almost feel my orgasm brewing just by the attention he's giving my breasts. I fold my right arm backward over my head, reaching for his hair. I find it, tugging and scraping at his scalp; which only causes him to thrust more into my left hand.

God Almighty, this foreplay is for the record books this morning. Yet, I'm desperate to feel him inside me.

Just as I'm completing that thought, his fingers travel ever-so-leisurely down to where I'm craving them. He slides one finger slowly through my lower lips…taunting, teasing, circling, dipping…

"Ahhh!" I cry out in excited frustration and he chuckles behind me, still licking and nibbling on my neck.

"Happy five-month anniversary, pretty girl," he softly croons in my ear as one of his long digits finally, FINALLY claims my pussy and I clench around it, whimpering.

I'm desperate to give my husband the hand job he more than deserves, but with him fingering me so intently, his thumb strumming my clit, his unwavering attention to my neck and ear with his mouth and his other hand tweaking my nipples, I am less than useless. I give up my attempts at rubbing him and reach my left hand up to cup his cheek. The moment my hand finds his stubbly cheek that turns me on exponentially, he turns and kisses my palm, now twisting his two fingers inside me, and starts playing with my G-spot.

The writing is on the wall. I scream out and completely fall apart under his spell. "That's it, baby. God, Bella…you're so fucking sexy…"

He withdraws his fingers from inside my body while whispering, "I need you." He runs his hand down my thigh and lifts my leg up and settles it on top of his hip. All I can do is nod in agreement. "Need to feel your walls around me." My eyes are pinched shut, still feeling the after effects of my orgasm. "Right…the fuck…now." And without further warning, Edward slides inside, fully joining us.

I let out an enormous, ecstatic breath in as my husband momentarily halts his kisses and I feel his forehead fall to my shoulder, him moaning in pleasure, as well.

He pulls out slowly and drives right back in, eliciting a throaty gasp from me. I do my best to tighten my pussy around him as he does the lion's share of the work from behind.

I press my face into my pillow, overcome with feeling so full from this position. My fingers continue to thread through Edward's wayward locks; a harder tug here and there causing him to grunt and huff.

"Fuck…so wet for me Bella," he groans, his hand moving from my thigh back to my clit. I can feel his fingers playing where we're connected as he gathers the juices and brings them up to my swollen bundle of nerves. His thrusting increases in speed and he starts rubbing back and forth in double time.

My breaths are coming quicker now. I can feel my impending orgasm in my tightening abdomen. Edward has known how to read my body like a book ever since our first time. His sexth sense, as I've come to call it, never fails to know exactly when to push forward and when to pull me back from the brink of tipping over.

In this case, the sexth sense knows damn well that tugging at my nipples is about to make me scream like a banshee…which is exactly what we both want.

"Come on, Bella…give it to me. I wanna hear you." Jesus, if his ministrations weren't doing the trick just fine, his silky smooth voice would surely make me crumble.

I'm whimpering and whining. He's now pounding and pounding. The sounds of our skin slapping and the smell of our arousals have mixed with the scent of hazelnut coffee, making this the kinkiest smelling coffee shop on the planet.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygo-hod," I'm squealing and crying out as my body freezes, capturing the moment. His panting and grunting are a sure sign that he's on his way. I clench, clench, clench and Edward literally roars with his explosion.

Like I said, he's doing the lion's share of work; he deserves to roar like a jungle cat.

A minute passes with only the sounds of our attempts to control our breathing.

"Damn, woman. You have my heart racing…but then again, you always do," he whispers, placing a gentle kiss between my shoulder blades. "I love you, baby."

I hum in response and turn over to face him. "I love you, too. And yes, a very happy five-month anniversary, indeed."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**_Friday, October 26, 2012 (cont.)_**

**EPOV**

I can hear the obnoxious buzzing of my cell vibrating on my nightstand. I look over at my wife, sleeping soundly. Then I check the clock to see it's only 9:45 in the morning. Normally we'd be up at this hour, but our super-early sexy morning romp allowed us to fall back to sleep an hour ago.

"Yo."

"_Sorry to call so early on your day off E, but we've gotta talk. Have you seen the news at all since last night?"_

"No, why…is it bad?"

I hear James sigh. _"Yeah, it's looking like a major shit storm is about to rain down on us, no pun intended."_

"Okay. I'm getting up. You at the bar or the B&B?"

"_Last Call."_

"Let me wake Bella. I'll be there in twenty."

"'_Kay, see ya."_

"Baby, I've gotta get up," I sigh, rubbing my hand down her side.

"Mmmkay…wait, why? Is everything all right?"

"James just called. He said there have been some developments with the storm and it might be heading our way. We need to talk and figure stuff out."

She sits up, the sheet falling away from her fantastic tits, causing me to smile in reverence and thanks for my blessings. "Okay, gimme ten minutes and I'll come with you."

"You don't have to come," I start pulling her back onto the bed, "I just wanted you to know I was taking off. I'll be back after I work things out with J."

Her face contorts and she looks confused. "What are you going to talk about?"

"Just about the storm, watch the weather predictions and see if we need to make some decisions about boarding the windows, getting our hands on sandbags, generators…stuff like that."

Her eyebrows shoot up and I suddenly realize I might be in trouble. "And why wouldn't I be involved in that discussion or the decisions that are being made?"

My mouth drops open, realizing that she thinks I'm acting like she doesn't count…that her opinion doesn't matter.

"Wait, wait, wait. I wasn't saying anything about your status as my wife or that you're not our partner in what gets decided for the businesses…I was just trying to let you sl—"

"Well, if I'm all those things, shouldn't I be up early with you, helping to make the tough decisions, whatever they may be? So that I'm in the loop and if we need to scatter and get stuff done quicker, I know what's going on?"

Yup. All that. She's completely right.

"Yeah, you're right. You're absolutely right." I grab her hand and thread my fingers through hers. "Dumb husband award goes to Edward Cullen," I pick her hand up and kiss it. "Mad at me?"

She smirks and huffs. "Not at all. I just wanted to remind you that I'm in this with you. This is _our_ life. I'll never try and take over what you and James built, but I'm here for you. I just want to help, that's all."

"I know," I say, nodding, "I was just trying to let you enjoy your day off...nothing more than that. But somehow I'm thinking we might have a couple of days off coming, whether we want them or not."

"Okay. Let's go figure this out together."

We exchange a quick kiss and then in a whirlwind, we're out the door fifteen minutes later.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

"So, Governor Christie is saying that he might put out a mandatory evacuation of all the barrier islands if it keeps on the path it's been going," James says, offering us a bite of the western omelet and hash browns he just whipped up.

Bella grabs a fork and starts digging in as James sits down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, and weather dot com is saying that this cold front and storm that are brewing in the northeast will collide with the hurricane and make it like the perfect storm."

"Like the George Clooney movie?" Bella asks, through a mouthful of potatoes.

My eyebrows rise and I nod. "Sounds like it could be bad if it really continues on this path. It's only one mile per hour under a category three storm right now."

"I have a sinking feeling we'll be postponing our Halloween party until next year," adds my wife, resigned.

James scrunches up his face in disappointment and clicks his tongue in agreement with Bella. "Okay, so what's the next step?" he pipes up, and then shoves an enormous chunk of omelet in his mouth.

"We head to the storage room in the hotel. We've never dealt with a storm like this in the three years we've owned this place, but I remember the owner said he'd leave the sandbags. I haven't ever needed to check the count…there's a first time for everything, I guess!"

"Oh, shit! Yeah, now I remember!" James exclaims. "Hopefully we have a decent stash to start with so we don't have to run around the state looking for supplies that everyone will be after. What's the guest count at the hotel today?"

"I spoke to Alicia yesterday and she said there were three rooms booked for the weekend, nothing beyond that," I shrug. "Maybe people have been smart enough to stay away knowing the storm was flirting with the East Coast." I glance at the schedule for the staff at Last Call for the next forty-eight hours. Six in all, including the three of us. Thank goodness this is happening in the off-season. We'd have even more of a headache on our hands if this were the middle of July. "All right. First, let's check the supplies we do have and then we'll head to a hardware store if necessary for the ones we still need. Good?"

James and Bella nod, both their cheeks stuffed like Chip and Dale stashing nuts for the winter. I have to laugh.

"The B&B only has two sets of guests this weekend. Julie said they're booked through Sunday," Bella adds after gulping down some cranberry juice.

"Okay. That's everyone then. We'll keep them informed once we know more. Even though this thing is still over the Caribbean, if it's really gonna hit us, we'll have to scramble," I grumble and steal the buttered toast off the plate they're sharing.

"We'll be all right," James states confidently. "Eagle Scout, remember?" he says, puffing out his chest.

"You were an Eagle Scout, J? How come I never knew that?" My stunned wife inquires, dammit.

"Edward doesn't like to bring it up…he was always jealous."

"Why jealous, honey?" Bella asks, oozing sarcastic sympathy.

_Freakin-A, man!_ "Because I never made it past Cub Scouts, okay? I was too busy playing basketball and street hockey! And— I never got my Webelos Arrow of Light Award…I didn't finish the requirements in time…it still hurts," I trail off, feigning a sob. My wife's eyes are wide open in shock and James has fallen onto the floor in convulsive laughter.

After a minute of raucous laughter from the three of us, we head over to the supply room at the hotel.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**_Saturday, October 27, 2012_**

I line up the next stack of sandbags James and I have carted over from the hotel. Luckily there were over two hundred bags in storage, so we were able to put up a decent wall around the outside of the buildings. Now we're working on the inside. He's downstairs in the wine cellar securing the door and setting up the generators, then heading back over to the B&B where Bella and Julie are trying to plug up any weaknesses they see.

"Hey Ed! You really shutting down?"

"Six o'clock, John! So finish up that Manhattan! You need to get home to Evelyn so you can pack up and go."

Mr. Cunningham blows some raspberries and starts in again. "They do this to us every storm, Ed! You know that! You really think it's gonna hit us?"

I shrug but try to sound convincing. "I know they've been wrong in the past Mr. C, but just in case, J and I need to be safe, right? They're calling it Frankenstorm because it's gonna collide with Halloween! I might feel a little foolish if we were the only ones doing it, but the governor has been pretty convincing, and everyone else is boarding up their windows. "

"Ehhh, I don't know. My son is in Philly; says he's coming to get us. I suppose we could go stay with him if they put out a mandatory evacuation order." He sours his face. "I hate traveling though."

I smile, understanding his predicament. An eighty-five-year-old man shouldn't have to pack up his life and leave the only home he knows because Mother Nature wants to kick up a fuss. But…what's the alternative?

"Alright, kid. I'm outta here." I see him slap a twenty on the bar and put on his fedora. "Take care of your sweet Bella, okay? Stay dry."

I smile and pat him on the back. "You too, Mr. C. Be safe…and don't give your son too much trouble. He's just lookin' out for his old man, y'know?"

He raises his hand to acknowledge he heard me as he pushes the door open and walks the two blocks back to his bungalow on Ninth Street on this dismal, cloudy day.

A storm is most definitely heading our way. The amount of damage we'll sustain is still the question that remains.

"Wine cellar is done!" James shouts as he comes running up the stairs.

"I'm done up here, too. Ready to board up the windows?"

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**_Sunday, October 28, 2012_**

**_Governor Christie orders the mandatory evacuation of all the barrier islands of New Jersey. Every resident must clear out by four o'clock in the afternoon._**

"You pack up everything you need, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm just throwing my shampoo and stuff in my bag." Bella is rushing around the room while I'm grabbing stuff from my closet and tossing it in my duffle. I have no idea how long the evacuation order will stand, but I have clothes for several days…and my parents certainly have laundry facilities in Cherry Hill.

"And you really think we're as secure as we can be here? I've never done this before," Bella comes out of the bathroom, hands full, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth.

"Hey." I stand up from where I was hovering over the bed and walk over to her. She tosses her bottles of every girly toiletry imaginable on our bed and drops her head to my chest. My arms wrap around her and we just stand there holding each other. Hoping…worrying…trusting that our life's investments are going to be fine. That everything will be standing after all of this is said and done.

"I'm scared, Edward."

"I know. They're painting a pretty bleak picture, but we've done all we can. Our homes are boarded up. The bar, hotel and B&B are as sandbagged and secure as we can make them. Now we just have to hope for the best."

She nods against my chest and raises her face to meet mine. "Okay. I guess that's all we can do then," she sighs and gives me a peck. "Let's get moving, then. We have to be off the island in forty-five minutes. Is J ready?"

I nod, zipping up my hoodie. "Yeah, he's just waiting on us in Harvey Cedars. Once we all caravan outta here in our three cars, the rest will be in God's hands."

She smiles tentatively. "I guess that's the safest place for it to be."

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**_Monday October 29__th__ and Tuesday, October 30, 2012_**

Monday and Tuesday came quietly, and for us, so did Superstorm Sandy, as it officially came to be named. It made landfall in Atlantic City on Monday evening and continued to pound the northeast throughout all of Tuesday. Not knowing at all what was happening down on LBI, all we could do was sit around and wait. It was so strange to hear all of the reports out of New York and Northeastern Pennsylvania, because where we were, it simply looked like a miserable rainy Monday night and Tuesday. Yes, the wind was blowing a bit from what we observed, but nothing near what news outlets were reporting. It wasn't until days later that we discovered the reason why the storm didn't seem so devastating. It was because the eye passed directly over Southern New Jersey. We hoped for the best for our island, but with the ocean and bay surrounding it on all sides, the odds were certainly stacked against it.

The lights flickered off once on Tuesday afternoon, and we figured that was it…here comes the blackout. But less than a minute later, everything came back on and we had power, cable, phone…everything. We certainly counted our blessings as we continued to hear the reports saying that cities across the northeast were plunged into darkness.

Passing the time was actually pretty nice, just sitting around with Bella, my brother and parents. No holidays to celebrate, no rushing around to cater jobs all over Jersey or Philly, no constant running that has us all passing like ships in the night. We just got to hang out. We watched movies, played Phase Ten and Spades and ultimately cooked up a storm. My parents are going to be eating for weeks. When James and I are locked up for too long, we end up stocking the freezer and fridge with all sorts of dishes.

It wasn't until Wednesday the 31st that the first images of the devastation caused by Sandy started being released. We sat with our mouths open seeing some of the aerial footage of the destruction along the Jersey coastline. Videos went viral saying it was Long Beach Island, when it really wasn't. We were all on edge and couldn't do anything.

Each of us took turns on the computer scouring still and video footage, trying to pinpoint landmarks in order to help us orient where we were looking, because literally, there was ocean water everywhere at first…and when the water went away, the streets were covered in sand. Not a light coating; it looked as if a blizzard had fallen and coated the island— a blizzard of sand.

James and I held it together in the beginning, but as those first few days after the storm dragged on, we both became really grumpy and just wanted to get back to the island. Problem was, it was all considered a hazardous area, and the causeways onto all of the islands were shut down and blocked off by the authorities. The only reason we were seeing images from time to time was because there had been a few holdouts who truly did ride out the storm, ignoring the mandatory evacuation order. It was a really stupid move on their part, because as we continued to hear stories of children swept out of their mothers' arms and cars that floated away with people still inside…so many things came into perspective. There is nothing, not a thing on this planet, that can't eventually be replaced. But people were dying. People who didn't heed warnings, and even some who did…but in the end, Superstorm Sandy was the monster storm that had been predicted and all the preparations in the world couldn't have stopped some of the horrific damage that occurred.

Poor Charlotte was at her wits' end up in Manhattan. Late Monday night, the hospital where her dad was admitted last week for complications with his COPD, lost all power. The storm was so brutal that even their backup generators failed. He, and about fifty others, including babies in the neo-natal unit and many cancer patients, were evacuated to other hospitals. Her dad ended up at Sloan-Kettering, which was the best place for him since he was additionally diagnosed with cancer this past spring. She and her mom spent almost all of their time with him since he was transferred, because their apartment in the city had been without power since that night as well. If James wasn't suffering enough from cabin fever just wanting to get down to the shore to assess the damage, once he heard from Char on Tuesday evening, he wanted to be anywhere but Cherry Hill. He felt helpless just like the rest of us. There was so much suffering going on. Dad insisted that we change the channel after a while because Mom and Bella often had tears in their eyes watching the news and hearing the awful stories of tragedy as well as the uplifting ones of heroism.

By Sunday, we were emotionally drained. The state of emergency had been lifted a couple of days after the storm, so we were at least able to get out into the fresh air and drive around. For the most part, things got back to normal where we were in Southern New Jersey, but again, we were the lucky ones who only dealt with the eye of the storm.

News outlets have announced that on Monday officials will be opening the causeway only to residents, from seven in the morning until three in the afternoon. We have to bring proof of home ownership and they'll allow us onto the island. We're going down in five cars so that we can try and salvage as much as possible, depending on what we find. That attitude might seem a bit dire, but we'd rather be prepared than show up thinking everything is fine and discover a nightmare instead.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**_Monday, November 5, 2012_**

Our first stop is the B&B. I don't know if this will end up being a smart choice or not. There's sand everywhere…all over the streets, all over our property. I can see from the driveway that our fire pit is destroyed and, though the house is standing, the water mark where the bay flooded the land sits about thirty inches above ground.

In our last-minute preparations, we had put all the ground floor furniture up on cinderblocks, but even that didn't stop the water damage. The floor, all the furniture, the appliances in the kitchen, it's all been trashed. We all just walk silently through the house, pointing things out to each other and then somebody whispers like we're on solemn ground. It's a humbling experience. We make a quick assessment of the rooms upstairs, which thankfully, turn out to be fine; all the windows are in one piece and held up thanks to the boards. It's going to cost a decent amount to replace what was damaged, but we are blessed, because what isn't covered under insurance, we can make up for easily because of our bank account. I just wish that was the situation for everyone on this island. Sadly, I know that isn't the case.

Aside from the sand factor, inescapable anywhere on the island, the structure of Last Call held up really well. The sandbags did an excellent job of keeping most of the water out. We can see that the floor is a bit wet when we walk through, so we know it did flood to a certain extent. Once we have an inspector come through, we may only have to clean the floors rather than repair them, but if we discover mold, we'll have to rip up the floor and start again, and possibly even have to replace the bar. Either way, we're beyond thankful to see the hotel and bar still on their foundation. We knew it was financially more important to have the wine cellar supported with backup generators during the power loss, but the refrigerators and freezers in the kitchen weren't able to keep everything fresh, so all of that food has to be trashed.

Next we head down to Harvey Cedars to check out Mom and Dad's house. There's definitely water damage on the first floor, but again, nothing that can't be repaired. Same goes for our house. The dunes on the beach truly saved our property. Again, we saw water damage in the basement, but miraculously, it's been empty ever since last year, when Bella and I finished going through all the boxes that her late aunt had kept for Bella after the car accident and coma.

All in all, we know insurance will pay for a bulk of the damage and whatever isn't covered, we can easily pay for ourselves. What faces us now is the cleanup. It's going to be exhausting, but we'll pull together as a family to do it. We're thankful that we are all safe. We're thankful this happened on the off-season, and if it's within our power, we will have everything cleaned up and ready to go by Memorial Day Weekend of 2013. That will make it a very happy one-year anniversary for Bella and me.

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

We've been back on the island since the tenth of November and we've been working like dogs every day. We agreed that it was a race against the clock to minimize the mold and mildew damage that would set in, so our first goal was to tear out all the flooring at our homes and the floors and appliances at the B&B. After dropping a huge amount of cash at Lowe's and Home Depot in Cherry Hill and Manahawkin for the supplies we'd need, we made it our business to work as best we could every day in order to make some gains. Once all the flooring and damaged furniture was hauled out of all five buildings, James and I started in the basement of our house and then Mom and Dad's first floor, where we successfully installed the new flooring. Bella, aside from helping us haul materials, was our port of call for all things insurance-based. My sweet wife spent hour after hour, day after day on the phone with the insurance companies, as well as ordering all the supplies for the B&B and the bar. Unfortunately, they discovered mold in the radiator panels, so the ground floor of the hotel as well as Last Call had to be torn up, too. For that, we did go ahead and hire a contractor.

Our working days started by eight in the morning, with Bella always making a run to Dunkin Donuts over the causeway so we could have our morning coffee and bagel, jelly and Boston Cream donuts too, of course. My wife loves me something fierce. Somehow we had electricity in Surf City but nowhere else on the island. We decided to sleep at the hotel; it made the most sense, so we could at least have running water and charge our phones and the tools while we slept. Plus, when we got tired of eating fast food, we were able to heat up home-cooked dishes at the restaurant and keep going with our work. We labored as hard as we could during the daylight hours, because once the sun set, we really didn't want to be using nail guns in the dark. With the amount of work to be done, none of us had any time for injuries!

**~~~~~L~A~S~T~C~A~L~L~~~~~**

**_Tuesday, November 20, 2012_**

With the lights voluntarily turned off, I watch Bella's scantily clad, shadowy figure approach the hotel bed. It's a ridiculously early hour considering our pre-storm habits, but with the way we work from sun up till sun down, we more than deserve it.

"I hate this," Bella whines, climbing in and curling into my body.

"What, baby?"

"I hate that we see so many friends in need and it's all we can do to get our feet back under us and get our own lives going again." I rub her arms and kiss her temple. "I feel like I want to do something for them."

"We've all been through a huge trauma. And the cleanup is an enormous undertaking. But the good news is that James and I are finished at both houses. The floors are completely redone, so once the electricity and gas lines are working again, we can move back home…that's something, right?"

She rolls on top of me and claims my lips in a powerful kiss.

"It's more than something, it's amazing. What you and J have accomplished—"

"We, Bella. You're in there, too. You've been working just as hard as we have," I interrupt, making sure she knows that we couldn't have done half of our job without her tireless communication efforts with the insurance and supply companies.

"Okay, we. What we've done has been pretty awesome…in just these ten days since they let us come home to LBI…I—" she pauses, "I just wish we could do more. Clone an army of Cullens to help out our friends and neighbors, you know?"

I run my hands through her hair, tucking the stray pieces behind her ears. "I know, baby. I know. I don't think anyone ever expected this to happen. It's going to take years to rebuild some of these coastal towns, especially up north."

"I had these big ideas that we could host a Thanksgiving dinner for everyone on the island, you know? Anyone who's here working…just come to Last Call and we'll feed you." She lays her head on my chest and threads her fingers through mine while our other arms dance and rub, soothing each other. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Hey." I tap on her chin so she'll turn her face up toward mine. "Never stupid. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. Your heart is so amazing…your bravery continues to astound me every day." I pick my head up from the pillow and kiss her tenderly. "You never back down from a challenge, and I'm so proud to be the one who stands next to you through it all. C'mere." I squirm so that she knows I want to sit up. She readjusts herself and I pull her back onto my lap again, her legs straddling me.

I swipe my thumbs under her eyes to clear the tears that just spilled over. "I know Thanksgiving is a lost cause because it's just two days away, but check this out. This is my promise to you, Bella. No matter what happens over the course of the next month, we will feed our friends and neighbors on Christmas, okay? Conectiv is saying the entire island should have power in the next week or two, which means that we will be back in our home full-time and concentrating all our efforts on repairing Four Seas and Last Call. Once we have electricity and gas, this is what we're gonna do. We're going to let anyone we know and trust stay at the B&B and here at the hotel. Even if we want to let people stay at our house, we can do that for our friends, okay?"

She smiles and I continue. "People who need to be here to clean up and repair their home or business, if we can make the accommodations for them, we'll have them stay so they can be that much closer to LBI and aren't forced to live unsafely or have to travel back and forth from wherever they are on the mainland."

Bella dives in and hugs me tightly. "You're the best, you know that Edward? I love you so much…thank you for understanding my need to help."

"Baby, I've felt the same way, I just knew it would be a lot to take on and I didn't want to stress you out any more than what we're already dealing with. But listen to me, aside from letting people stay, we _will _cook them a Christmas dinner. It certainly isn't the way I intended to spend my first Christmas with you as my wife, but this is who we are; this is what we do."

She pulls back from our hug and we just stare at each other for a moment smiling. "Go Team Cullen," she adds with a giggle.

"How does all that sound?" I ask, already knowing the answer now that she's started softly kissing my neck, her warm, sweet breath and slow, grinding hip motions creating chills up and down my spine. My cock, tragically underused since this storm came to town and flipped our lives over, is happily standing at attention under the heat and friction my wife is creating for us.

"It's perfect," _kiss_. "You're perfect," _lick._ "We're perfect,"_ suck_. "Shall we seal the deal with a handshake?" _nibble._

I chuckle deep in my throat and drag one finger down over her breast and circle her nipple. "I'm pretty sure we can do better than a handshake," I say, tipping her back as I pull her luscious breast into my mouth, eliciting a gasp.

"Yes…yes…it was your special kind of handshake I was hoping for," she moans.

"Say the word, and it's always yours, pretty girl. Anything you want; we're in this together...forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Much love and thanks to Team Cabana: LaMomo my beta, and my prereading Cabana Girls: Cejsmom, Born & Jules. **

**I think this is my final farewell to this story unless something hits me like a bolt of lightening. Their story has been told and we know how happy their future turns out to be from the epilogue and futuretake. **

**It's hard to believe this is my official goodbye to Last Call. The support my readers and friends have shown me for the first story I ever wrote is unimaginable. Banners by Kitkat, Cara & Ladyeire at different times throughout my publishing timeline were so fantastic, they blessed me over and over. And for the 100+ women of the world who are walking around with Last Call Girl T-shirts, what can I say? I love you for loving Last Call so much...and I hope we can meet someday and have that drink with the one and only Cabana Boy pouring. **

**Still want a t-shirt? The fourth list has formed in the FB group...PM me or join the group! The list closes on January 31st. **

**Spearward is capturing hearts left and right...have you discovered the "Tip of the Spear" yet? Check out my second story...link is on my profile. **

**So much love for all of you. The readers, reviewers, pimpers, etc...you helped make Last Call what it has turned out to be. Hovering at four thousand reviews...not bad for a rookie author. **

**Peace out from the Cabana...**

**xoxo always, Jen**


End file.
